El Palacio Carmesí -SEUNGCHUCHU-AUHISTORICO-
by DaftGray
Summary: Phichit Chulanont; un joven de 20 años y artesano. Su familia, ostenta una deuda millonaria con la familia real, a causa de la enfermedad de su madre. Por salvar a su familia, Phichit, se ofrece como servidor a la realeza, terminando bajo el dominio del príncipe Seung. Nuevos sucesos experimentará Phichit, desde torturas, hasta un romance prohibido en plena inquisición.
1. Chapter 1

Un fuerte estruendo resonó por toda la casa, sus dos hermanas yacían en la habitación, cuidando de su madre, la que estaba gravemente enferma de tuberculosis.

— ¡Abran la puerta, mierda! — exclamó violentamente, un hombre, mientras intentaba tirar la puerta.

Phichit solo observaba toda aquella situación, totalmente nervioso, junto a su padre, quien, yacía arrodillado en el piso, acabado.

— ¡Somos guardias del palacio real! — exclamó un hombre, mientras golpeaba fuertemente aquella puerta de madera — ¡si no nos abren ahora mismo, tiraremos la puerta! — advirtió.

Aquel padre de familia, solo yacía en el piso, destruido. Ya no había más que hacer, ya no había escapatoria... nadie podía huir de la poca compasión de la familia real.

— Padre... — susurró el moreno, intentando calmar la situación — por favor, cálmate, habrá alguna forma de arreglarlo, nuestros ahorros, nuestro ganado, nuestra artesaní...

— ¡Ya no hay nada Phichit, no hay nada de eso! — exclamó el señor, totalmente fuera de sí, sollozando.

Un fuerte nudo en la garganta se aferró en el menor, sentía como toda la desesperación se apoderaba de su psíquis.

De pronto, de un movimiento violento, la endeble puerta de la casa, cae al piso, dejando entrar a cuatro guardias del palacio real, quienes, venían acompañados de mortales espadas.

— ¡No, padre! — exclamaron las hermanas, observando desde la habitación, como los guardias reales forcejeaban con el señor

— ¡Suéltenlo! — exclamó Phichit, intentando forcejear contra los cuatro guardias.

— ¡Déjate de estorbar, basura! — exclamó uno de los guardias, golpeando fuertemente el estómago del menor.

El moreno, se arquea ante el golpe, y un flujo de saliva sale sorpresivamente de su boca, ante tal violenta acción.

— Cuida de tus hermanas, Phichit... — susurra su padre, mientras era llevado por los guardias.

Y es que, esa era la forma en que, la familia real, cobraba sus deudas.

En aquel reino, los pobladores de la aldea, podían optar a solicitar préstamos a la realeza, a costo de altísimos intereses, por lo que, muchos aldeanos no lograban pagar sus deudas en el tiempo pactado.

Esto, era un mal presagio para aquellas familias de humildes ingresos, pues, la familia real, tenía una forma especial de cobrar sus deudas con quienes no cumpliesen; se cobraban la deuda, haciendo parte de la servidumbre a un miembro de la familia, preferentemente, al jefe de la morada.

Y eso, es lo que había ocurrido con la familia de Phichit. Una familia forastera, proveniente del sureste asiático, cuyo rubro del que vivían era solo la artesanía, lo que no dejaba muchos ingresos. Sus hermanas, eran menores de edad, y solo se dedicaban al cuidado intensivo de su madre enferma. Por otro lado, Phichit y su padre, se dedicaban a la artesanía y la pintura, siendo los dos, el sostén de la familia.

— ¡Les estoy diciendo que suelten a mi padre, hijos de puta! — exclamó emputecido el moreno, alzándose por detrás de los guardias, y tomando a uno por el cuello.

— ¡Phichit, ya basta! — exclamó su padre, siendo retenido inmediatamente por los guardias.

— ¡Ya basta, niño! — ordenó un guardia real, golpeando en la cara al moreno — ¡un poco de respeto por tu autoridad!

Más Phichit, no hizo caso. No permitiría que se llevaran a su padre.

— ¡Si quieren a alguien realmente eficiente, aquí lo tienen! — exclamó, poniéndose de pie — ¡mi padre es un anciano, yo podré servir sin problemas a su majestad! — exclamó.

— Phichit... — susurró su padre, atónito.

El guardia real, a cargo de aquella patrulla, le mira fijo, analizando lo dicho anteriormente.

— A ver, continúa... — exigió.

Phichit sonrió.

— Mi padre es un anciano, él ya no tiene energía para los trabajos que requiere la ilustrísima realeza. Yo soy un joven de tan solo veinte años, podré rendir eficientemente, podré servir a su realeza cuántas horas sea necesario, sin tener agotamiento. Mi padre será para ustedes solo un estorbo. — explicó convincentemente — por favor, llévenme a mí, se los suplico. — concluyó.

Los guardias se miraron entre todos, al parecer, Phichit había logrado convencerlos, después de todo... lo que decía era verdad.

— Bien — dijo el guardia a cargo de la patrulla. — irás con nosotros.

— ¡Phichit, no! — exclamó su padre, siendo liberado por los guardias.

— Váyase anciano, su hijo tiene razón, en realidad usted sería un estorbo para la familia real. — concluyó un guardia.

El padre de Phichit abrió los ojos de la impresión, miro con desconcierto a su hijo, quien, era amarrado de las manos, por uno de los guardias.

— Phichit, no...

— Padre — interrumpió el moreno — todo estará bien... — susurró

— P-pero...

— Mi madre y mis hermanas estarán bien contigo, padre — susurró — por favor, a mis hermanas dales un abrazo, y a mi madre... dale un beso de mi parte. — concluyó, con sus ojos cristalizados.

— ¡PHICHIT! — gritó de forma desgarradora su padre, mientras que, observaba como su hijo era alejado por los cuatro guardias, rápidamente.

* * *

Rápidamente, Phichit fue llevado hasta el palacio de la familia real, el que, se encontraba casi al final de la aldea.

Al entrar en el lugar, el menor, pudo percatarse de inmediato de lo lujoso y resguardado que estaba el sitio.

— Es hermoso... — susurró, admirando el patio exterior del palacio.

— ¡Sólo mira hacia adelante! — le exclama uno de los guardias, tomándole de la cabeza y agachándosela.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Phichit pudo observar la gran concurrencia de servidores que estaban a disposición de la familia real. Especial atención tomó Phichit, al verificar que, se trataba de hombres jóvenes, en su mayoría, los que, seguramente al igual que él, se habían arriesgado por sus propias familias, decidiendo someterse a la servidumbre del rey.

— Ya hemos llegado, esclavo. — rio uno de los guardias que llevaba a Phichit, mientras que, le hacían subir unas escaleras.

Y fue cuando entonces, Phichit subió la vista, y pudo observar...

— ¿Quién es él? — resonó una autoritaria voz, con un fuerte timbre, por toda aquella lujosa sala central del palacio.

— Es hijo del señor Chulanont, su majestad. — respondió un guardia, con cierto temor en su voz.

Phichit, subió la mirada hacia la persona sentada en un trono, en la altura, quien, estaba rodeado de varias servidumbres, que le atendían, con la cabeza agachada.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido su padre? — preguntó, con molestia.

— Él ha decidido venir por su cuenta, majestad. — contesta el mismo guardia.

El rey, hace una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

— Tu nombre — pidió.

— E-eh, bueno... — balbuceó el moreno, torpemente, invadido por el susto y nerviosismo.

— ¡Te han preguntado por tu nombre, bruto! — susurró un guardia, en el oído de Phichit.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó Phichit, nervioso — Phichit Chulanont, majestad — replicó.

El rey, sonrió triunfante.

— Bien, Phichit... — susurró — desde ahora, eres uno de mis servidores, hasta que, saldes la deuda de tu familia, la que es estratosférica. — le recordó.

— Lo sé, señor. — contestó el menor.

— Pero no vas a servirme a mí, Phichit — dijo el rey.

El moreno, subió la vista, confuso, sin entender a qué se refería el rey.

— Servirás a mi hijo, el príncipe Seung — dijo determinantemente.

— _El príncipe Seung..._ — pensó Phichit, conmocionado.

— Yo ya tengo demasiados servidores bajo mi mando, es a mi hijo Seung, a quien se le hace necesario servidores, por lo que, serás el servidor personal de Seung. — determinó.

— ¿Servidor... personal? — susurró Phichit, sin entender la diferencia entre servidor, y servidor personal.

— Phichit, la deuda de tu familia es tan alta, que siendo solo un servidor, no alcanzaras a pagarla — se detuvo — por lo que, serás su servidor personal; eso conlleva, a que debas atender personalmente al príncipe, desde que amanezca, hasta que anochezca, ¿lo entiendes?

— Sí, su majestad — replicó Phichit, sin objeciones.

— Bien — sonrió el rey — entonces llamen a mi hijo Seung, díganle que le he conseguido un servidor personal.

Uno de los guardias reales, fue el encargado de llamar al príncipe, el que no tardó en hacerse presente en la sala principal del palacio.

— Padre, ¿me has llamado? — preguntó Seung, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— Tu servidor personal, Phichit Chulanont — le explicó, alzando su mano hacia Phichit, quien, aún se encontraba amarrado.

Seung le dirigió la vista a Phichit, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y ese... fue el primer cruce de vistas que tuvieron.

El príncipe Seung, llevaba ropas elegantes, y su presencia era majestuosa. Muchas de las servidoras allí presentes, susurraban a sus espaldas, cada vez que le veían.

— Suéltenlo — ordenó Seung

— S-sí, su majestad — dijo uno de los guardias, mientras que desamarraba a Phichit.

El moreno, se sobó ambas muñecas tímidamente, su vestimenta y su presencia, irradiaban cierta ternura.

— Vamos — exigió el príncipe Seung, haciendo un ademán con su mano a Phichit.

— S-sí, su majestad — contestó el moreno, corriendo al lado de Seung.

— Su majestad, le acompaño... — se entrometió uno de los guardias, intentando seguir a Seung.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó, con molestia el príncipe

— B-bueno, usted entenderá... este pueblerino es nuevo en el palacio, y usted podría estar en peligr...

— Déjame en paz, él es ahora mi servidor personal, déjenos solos. — ordenó, con una mirada fulminante.

— S-sí, señor...

— Vamos, Phichit — ordenó el azabache.

— S-sí... — susurró el moreno, siguiendo por detrás al príncipe, alejándose ambos por las inmensidades de los pasillos del palacio.

Phichit sintió miedo. Realmente, el príncipe Seung tenía una voz intimidante y autoritaria, lo mismo ocurría con su majestuosa presencia.

¿Qué es todo lo que el destino depararía a Phichit?, aquello solo había sido el comienzo de un sueño bastante incierto, con distintos matices, demasiados impredecibles.

Phichit, jamás imaginaría que, en las inmensidades del palacio, encontraría tantas experiencias, tanto gratificantes, como traumatizantes, y, en especial... que en las inmensidades del palacio, y en lo temerario del príncipe... hallaría a quien fuese su alma gemela.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANTES DE LEER.** Me gustaría hacer un pequeño alcance. Dentro de esta historia, voy a denominar a Phichit como ''tailandés'' (como lo he hecho con todas mis historia), pero... ¿por qué les digo esto?, es porque hay una imprecisión histórica en este punto.

Tomando en cuenta que, esta historia se centra en la época del medio-evo, en aquellos años, la zona geográfica de Tailandia no tenía el nombre de tal, sino que en aquellos años (y hasta hace muy poco, en el tiempo contemporáneo), esta zona era un reino, llamado el Reino de Siam (y que luego, por revoluciones internas pasa a llamarse Tailandia), por lo que, el gentilicio de Phichit debería ser '' _siamés''_ (tomando en cuenta la época de la historia), pero, para comodidad de ustedes será llamado solo como tailandés.

Aclarado este punto, procedo a dejarles la continuación, gracias por su atención. uvú

* * *

Phichit caminaba por las inmensidades del palacio. Seguía por detrás a Seung, quien, caminaba con un semblante que repelía a quien posara la vista en su majestuosa presencia. Todos en el pasillo, al ver al príncipe, hacían una pequeña reverencia, independiente de la actividad que estuviesen ejecutando.

Todos en aquel palacio, levantaban la vista hacia Phichit, con una expresión de confusión y desconcierto, como advirtiéndole: _''ten cuidado''._

El tailandés, solo miraba con preocupación aquel escenario, al parecer... las cosas no pintarían para nada bien. ¿Por qué todos miraban de aquella forma al príncipe Seung?, con un semblante de terror en sus rostros... ¿de verdad aquel príncipe era tan tirano y frívolo como para merecer ser mirado de aquella forma?

— Ya llegamos. — dijo Seung, parando en seco, provocando que, Phichit chocara con su espalda.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó el moreno — ¡s-sí, su majestad! — balbuceó con nerviosismo.

— Debes estar más atento. — espetó con molestia, al ver lo desconcentrado que se veía el moreno.

— S-sí.

Seung, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Phichit, con una expresión totalmente soberbia, por debajo de su hombro. Aquel nuevo chico, que sería su servidor personal, se veía completamente como un estúpido. Tenía una expresión en su rostro que contrastaba completamente con el tenso ambiente de aquel palacio, su figura tan menuda y su voz tan agradable, empezaba a provocar un dolor de cabeza a su majestad.

— ¡Baek! — gritó el azabache con fuerza, ensordeciendo a todos a su alrededor, incluso a Phichit, quien, de un movimiento instantáneo tapo sus oídos.

En menos de diez segundos, un chico de unos veinticinco años estaba parado allí, justo frente a su majestad, en una reverencia, señal de profunda lealtad hacia Seung.

— Su majestad, ¿me ha usted llamado? — preguntó el joven.

— ¿Estás sordo? — espetó con molestia.

— Discúlpeme, por favor.

— Él es Phichit, es mi servidor personal y es nuevo en este palacio. Quiero que le muestres el lugar, ahora mismo. — ordenó el azabache — ahora mismo debo ir a una reunión con los banqueros del pueblo.

— Sí, su excelencia, lo que usted ordene.

Apenas Seung se alejó por los pasillos, Baek dejó de hacer aquella reverencia, reincorporándose junto al tailandés.

— ¡Hola! — exclamó Phichit, sonriendo ante Baek, extendiendo su mano en señal de un saludo.

Mas Baek, le miró en silencio, con desconfianza. Phichit ante aquello, solo desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

Y es que, Baek, era un simple servidor de Seung, quien, le servía a su majestad desde hace diez años atrás, cuando el sólo tenía quince años, y el príncipe, diez.

— ¿Su servidor personal...? — preguntó Baek, con un evidente tono de desagrado.

Phichit solo miró extrañado ante aquello, ¿por qué ese chico se estaba mostrando tan hostil con él?

— ¿Cómo es que, alguien que apareció recientemente puede llegar a ser servidor personal de su majestad? — escupió con ira, mirando a Phichit de pies a cabeza — yo he sido su servidor durante diez años, le he acompañado en todo, y aun así... ¿uno de piel oscura llega y es su servidor personal?

— _¿Uno de piel oscura...?_ — pensó Phichit, totalmente extrañado por el desprecio constante ante sus rasgos raciales.

Y sí, constante... pues, Phichit, lo había notado desde siempre. Hace tres años que él, había llegado a esa aldea, y desde su primer minuto de estadía, él había sido tratado diferente y mirado extraño, siempre, bajo el pretexto de su piel más oscura que la del resto. En aquel reino, había una fuerte discriminación racial.

— En fin... que molestia todo esto, pero, son órdenes expresas del príncipe Seung, vamos, voy a mostrarte el palacio, ne-gri-to.

Aquellas últimas palabras salieron de su boca con total desprecio, y Phichit, pudo sentirlo. Un par de minutos en aquel palacio, y ya sentía que estaba siendo pisoteado.

El tailandés, siguió a Baek, quien caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del palacio. Phichit, podía observar a una gran cantidad de jóvenes realizando quehaceres en aquel lugar, algunos caminando de prisa, y otros hablando en grupitos, pero todos... con vestimentas formadas de harapos y andrajos, y Baek, no era la excepción.

— Estas son las habitaciones de la servidumbre. — dijo, parando en seco.

Phichit observó hacia el interior de un largo pasillo, en donde, se podían divisar varias camas a lo largo. Era una habitación oscura y con poca ventilación, y por lo que se veía, también había mucho hacinamiento.

— Pero no te preocupes, seguramente no dormirás acá, después de todo, un servidor personal tiene un poco más de regalías que los servidores comunes y corrientes. — explicó.

— Ya veo...

— Por eso no lo entiendo, ¿por qué el príncipe ha confiado algo tan importante a alguien de piel oscura? — espetó.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer énfasis en mi color de piel? — preguntó Phichit, hastiado de aquel trato.

— Eres un...

Mas Baek, no pudo continuar. Un joven de pequeñas dimensiones y muy escurridizo, choco con él, por detrás, cayendo el pequeño al suelo.

— ¡Auch! — exclamó.

— ¡L-lo siento, Baek! — exclamó el pequeño, reincorporándose.

— ¡Guang!, ¡no puedes estar corriendo por los pasillos!, ¡el príncipe se va a enterar de esto y no le causará nada de gracia! — exclamó furioso.

— ¡N-no, Baek!, ¡no le digas al príncipe, por favor! — suplicó aquel chico.

Phichit miró divertido aquella escena, aquel chico parecía muy torpe y escurridizo, y por lo pequeño que era, le hacía deducir que se trataba de un menor de edad.

— ¿Él es nuevo? — preguntó Guang, sacudiendo sus ropas.

— Ah... el negrito, sí, es nuevo. — asintió Baek, con desagrado.

— ¡Mucho gust...!

— ¡Vuelve a tu puesto de trabajo, rápido! — exclamó Baek, hastiado.

— ¡S-sí! — obedeció Guang, perdiéndose rápidamente por uno de los pasillos.

Phichit miró a Baek con cierto desagrado, al parecer, aquel chico no era más que ese típico soplón que existía siempre en algún lugar.

— Vamos, te llevaré a conocer el resto.

Y así, Phichit conoció gran parte del palacio. Recorriendo los alrededores, parte de los cuartos, de los comedores, de la administración y la cocina. Después que, Baek terminó de mostrarle la inmensidad del palacio, Phichit se quedó esperando a Seung, pues, este debía llegar dentro de poco.

— Su majestad... — susurró el moreno, al percatarse que Seung ya había llegado.

— Phichit, hola.

— ¿Puedo servirle en algo? — preguntó, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

— Sí, estoy demasiado cansado y hambriento, ¿podrías prepararme algo para comer?, te estaré esperando en mi comedor personal.

— ¡Sí, su majestad!, con permiso. — hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió rápido con destino a la cocina.

Phichit se hallaba nervioso, en realidad, él jamás se había especializado en la cocina, de hecho, era bastante malo para ella, y ¿a quién pediría el ayuda para cocinar?, si no conocía a nadie en aquel palacio, y peor aún... todos le miraban con desagrado, a excepción de ese pequeñín que se había encontrado hace un rato.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, llegó a la cocina del palacio, en donde encontró a varios servidores preparando alimentos y limpiándolos. Respiró hondo, tomó confianza y se adentró allí, intentando buscar algo para preparar al príncipe.

— _Rayos, no sé por dónde empezar..._ — pensó frustrado, recogiendo algunas verduras — _¿qué se supone que deba hacer con ellas...?_

— Hola, ¡mucho gusto! — oyó Phichit, por detrás, le parecía una voz conocida.

— ¿Umh...? — murmulló el tailandés, volteándose — ¡Oh!

Se trataba de Guang, quien, había seguido a Phichit de forma silenciosa hasta la cocina, y ahora, se hallaba sonriendo de par a par para el moreno.

— Antes no pude presentarme de la forma debida, mi nombre es Guang Hong ji y tengo 17 años. — dijo con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo su mano. — ¿cómo te llamas tú? — preguntó.

— Ho-hola Guang, es un gusto, mi nombre es Phichit Chulanont, y tengo 20 años. — respondió el moreno, correspondiendo el saludo.

— ¿No eres de estos lares, Phichit? — preguntó curioso.

— No, vengo desde otro país — sonrió — tú tampoco eres de estos lados, ¿verdad?, lo digo por tu nombre...

— En efecto, soy de China, ¿y tú?

— Tailandia.

Ambos al fin se habían conocido, y, bastó un par de minutos para que entraran en total confianza.

— ¿Vas a cocinar? — preguntó el joven chino

— Eso es lo que voy a intentar, ¿sabes?... realmente no sé cocinar muy bien, ¡y me da miedo que el príncipe me mande a la horca porque no le agrade mi comida! — exclamó con nerviosismo.

Una risa incontenible arrancó de los labios del pequeño, Phichit le miró consternado.

— ¡¿P-por qué te ríes? — preguntó confuso

— El príncipe Seung es muy frívolo, tienes razón... pero él manda a matar por otras razones, no creo que por algo como eso. — explicó Guang.

Un frío recorrió la espalda de Phichit, su cuerpo se heló y su mente quedó en blanco al oír aquello. ¿Había oído bien?, ¿'' _él manda a matar por otras razones''?_ , es decir... en efecto, ¿el príncipe Seung mataba a sus servidores?

— ¿Q-q-qué has querido decir, Gu-guang? — balbuceó aterrado.

— Uh... ¿nadie te lo advirtió antes? — preguntó

— ¿S-sobre qué...?

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Guang, al parecer, había metido la pata.

— Bien... escucha. — dijo, rascándose la nuca — si tienes un comportamiento incorrecto, el príncipe te castigará.

— ¿Y cómo es que él castiga...?

— Bueno... hay distintas formas, escucha... — susurró el pequeño, acomodándose en una silla — si tienes comportamientos incorrectos, las formas de castigo pueden variar, por ejemplo él podría dejarte sin comida por un día entero, encerrarte en un calabozo, darte latigazos y en el peor de los casos... sentenciarte a la horca o a la guillotina... — susurró Guang, con una expresión aterrorizaba en su rostro.

Phichit sintió su vista nublarse, y un terrible mareo le impactó de repente. Guang pudo notarlo de inmediato.

— ¡Phichit!, ¿te sientes bien? — preguntó con preocupación, socorriéndole.

— S-sí... es solo que...

— Te entiendo, esa fue mi reacción también cuando me enteré de lo que ese príncipe es capaz... — murmulló con rabia — ... Phichit, tú que eres su servidor personal, debes tener cuidado.

— Sí Guang, gracias... — susurró el moreno, con la vista perdida entre la nada — ¿y qué reglas debo seguir para evitar ser castigado...?

— Bueno, tenemos ciertos comportamientos prohibidos, aunque, realmente él puede castigarte cuando se le dé la gana... — musitó.

Guang explicó a Phichit cada uno de los detalles de los comportamientos prohibidos en el palacio. Había un sin número de comportamientos inadecuados y que estaban penados por la familia real, aunque, como explicaba Guang, todo quedaba a la discrecionalidad de la familia real, dependiendo de su propia voluntad.

Entre los comportamientos prohibidos estaba por ejemplo el hecho de mantener relaciones sexuales y amorosas entre los propios servidores, pues, si alguno de ellos era sorprendido, era enviado a un calabozo. Por otra parte, los servidores no podían rondar libremente por los pasillos después de las diez de la noche, de lo contrario, quedarían sin comer durante un día. Quedaba también expresamente prohibido la ingesta de alcohol o sustancias psicotrópicas y estupefacientes, como también, levantar la voz, faltar el respeto a algún miembro de la familia real e intentar robarles o hurtarles, pues todo ello, era castigado con latigazos. Por último, si un servidor era sorprendido intentando escapar del palacio, éste era sentenciado a la guillotina u horca, siendo fusilado sin derecho a una apelación.

— Entonces... ¿no me castigará el príncipe si no le agrada mi comida? — preguntó el tailandés, nervioso.

Una pequeña risa arrancó de los labios del joven chino.

— No lo creo...

— Guang, ¿podrías ayudarme a cocinar?, de verdad no soy muy bueno en esto... — suplicó Phichit.

— Me encantaría, pero... — dijo, levantándose de la silla y sacudiendo sus harapos — fui enviado a limpiar las ropas del príncipe, y si no cumplo, me castigará...

— Lo entiendo...

Phichit bajó la mirada con terror, realmente, le asustaba la posibilidad de ser castigado por el príncipe.

— Pero, hagamos una cosa... — susurró el pequeño, posando su dedo índice en sus labios.

— ¿Umh?

— Te traeré a un amigo nuestro que, también es servidor. Él cocina muy bien, seguramente él podrá ayudarte — sonrió — ¡espera aquí, lo traeré! — exclamó, corriendo hacia las afueras de la cocina.

Phichit quedó parado allí, entre la muchedumbre, los olores y sonidos de la cocina, con total consternación. ¿A quién le traería Guang?, sólo esperaba que fuese alguien realmente amigable y que pudiese ayudarle, de lo contrario... debería soportar el castigo del príncipe.

Un profundo suspiro arrancó de sus labios, y ya rendido, se volteó y empezó a lavar unas verduras. Sólo le quedaba cocinar lo que saliera, el príncipe estaba hambriento y él ya estaba demorando más de lo esperado.

Phichit, estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, los que, eran un torbellino de incertidumbre de lo que sería su propia realidad, desde allí en adelante, miedo, nostalgia... tan solo unas horas en aquel lugar y ya extrañaba a su familia. De repente, una voz, por su espalda, le saca de forma abrupta de sus pensamientos.

— Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Resonó aquella voz por la sala. Una pequeña felicidad invadió el rostro de Phichit.

— ¡Sí!, ¡puedes ayudarm...!

Pero el tailandés no pudo continuar. Al voltearse de forma sorpresiva, se dio cuenta que, aquel joven que le ayudaría en la cocina, era alguien muy querido y conocido para él.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, totalmente perplejos ante la presencia del otro. Phichit, de forma involuntaria soltó aquellas verduras, cayendo éstas al suelo.

— ¡Phichit!

— ¡Yuuri!

Exclamaron al unísono, aferrándose ambos en un escandaloso y fuerte abrazo.

Resulta que, Yuuri y Phichit eran mejores amigos, y hace aproximadamente un mes que ninguno sabía nada del otro. Ambos, estaban sumidos en un fuerte abrazo, signo de alegría al encontrar en las inmensidades de aquel frívolo palacio, la compañía y presencia de aquella persona incondicional que podría estar con ellos para apaciguar la angustia y el sufrimiento.

— ¡Me alegra tanto el poder verte, Yuuri! — exclamó el moreno, aferrándose con más fuerza a su amigo.

— Y a mí más aún, Phichit... estar sin alguien que me comprenda, en este sitio, es terrible... — susurró, aferrándose de la misma forma.

Ambos quedaron de esa forma por largos segundos, hasta que, uno de los servidores hizo un ademán con su mano, indicando que pasaba por allí cerca un guardia, y los podía sorprender. Ambos se separaron.

Ambos clavaron su vista en las negras pupilas del otro, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

— Yuuri, tú... se supone que, te irías de vuelta a Japón... — susurró el moreno, secándo sus lágrimas.

— Lo sé... — susurró con cierta tristeza el japonés.

Yuuri bajo la mirada con total congoja, en sus ojos se pudo evidenciar aquella angustia que estaba en su interior, luchando por exteriorizarse y liberarse. Phichit pudo percibirlo de inmediato.

— Está bien, Yuuri... en algún momento hablaremos de eso, más tranquilos. — dijo el moreno, abrazando nuevamente a su amigo, en señal de apoyo. Yuuri asintió con su cabeza.

Resultaba que, Yuuri era un joven japonés, y junto a Phichit, eran mejores amigos desde hace tres años, cuando el moreno había llegado a esa aldea, desde el reino de Siam.

El joven japonés, había explicado a Phichit que, él dentro de poco iría de vuelta a Japón, y que por aquella misma razón, era muy probable que ellos no volvieran a verse por un buen tiempo, por lo que, Phichit sabía que su amigo en algún momento, debía desaparecer de aquella aldea.

Sorpresa fue para Phichit, cuando descubrió que en realidad, todo aquello era una mentira, pues, Yuuri no volvería a Japón. Él, había inventado todo aquello, para que, Phichit no se preocupase por él al momento de desaparecer, pues Yuuri, sabía de forma anticipada que la familia real iría tras él, para pagarse la gran deuda que él mantenía con la realeza.

Todo aquello lo había hecho por amor a su amigo, porque ellos dos eran inseparables e incondicionales. Yuuri sabía de la difícil situación por la que pasaba Phichit, por lo que, ocultó aquella noticia a su amigo, para no aproblemarle más ni hacerle sentir más angustiado de lo que él ya estaba.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Yuuri...? — preguntó el moreno, con un semblante de tristeza — pude haberte ayudado...

— Phichit, tú ya tenías suficientes problemas como para cargar con los míos, no hubiese sido capaz de aquello... — susurró.

El tailandés, solo se limitó a asentir con tristeza. Y pensar que, su amigo había ocultado su situación para no aproblemarlo, pero ahora, ambos estaban en esa situación, juntos en el palacio, pagando con su propia libertad aquella deuda que mantenían con la realeza.

— Bueno... — susurró Yuuri, quebrantando aquel silencio fúnebre — ¡manos a la obra!, debes cocinar, ¿no? — preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

— Sí... el príncipe Seung lleva un buen rato esperándome.

— ¡Bien!, déjamelo a mí, solo me tomará unos pocos minutos, observa y aprende.

Con movimientos hábiles y enérgicos, Yuuri trituraba las verduras, y por otro lado, se preocupaba de la cocción de otras. Phichit por su parte, solo observaba con admiración aquella faceta de su amigo, con la boca entreabierta. Unos quince minutos bastaron para que, Yuuri tuviese un exquisito platillo preparado, algo simple, pero delicioso.

— No sé qué es lo que haría sin ti, realmente...

— Para eso están los amigos — sonrió el japonés — ahora apresúrate, o el príncipe se molestará.

— ¡S-sí!, ¡nos vemos lueg...! — se detuvo — espera... ¿dónde nos volveremos a ver? — preguntó confuso.

— ¿Te parece estar a las nueve en la habitación común?, allí donde todos dormimos...

— ¡Vale!, ¡a las nueve! — exclamó, alzando su mano en señal de despedida y corriendo con el platillo del príncipe, a su comedor personal.

El azabache se hallaba en un pequeño comedor, que se situaba en el centro de una lujosa sala, iluminada por los rayos del sol a través de finas cortinas. Su vista se extendía hacia las inmensidades del horizonte, perdida, como si, algo en su cabeza rondara de forma incesante.

— ¡Su majestad, disculpe la demora! — exclamó el moreno, irrumpiendo en aquella atmósfera sumida en tranquilidad.

— Demoraste mucho... — susurró Seung, aún con la vista perdida en la inmensidad del paisaje.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Seung suspiró profundamente.

— Está bien, no hay problema...

Phichit percibió de inmediato una extraña actitud en el príncipe, pues, él no retiraba su vista de la ventana, admirando la inmensidad del paisaje. ¿Realmente él era así siempre?, es decir... realmente se le veía muy tranquilo, o quizá... preocupado.

— Aquí está su comida, majestad. — dijo el moreno, dejando el platillo justo frente a Seung.

— Bien, gracias. — dijo, retirando su atención del exterior, y poniendo por fin atención al platillo.

El cuerpo del tailandés se tensó por completo. Realmente, no dudaba de los dotes culinarios de su amigo, solo era que... él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que, le ponía nervioso el tener que servir al príncipe.

Seung, metió la primera cucharada de comida a su boca. De forma instantánea, una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿En serio tú has preparado esto?

— S-sí... — mintió.

— Está buenísimo.

Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en el rostro del tailandés, sintió como su cuerpo se tornaba mucho más relajado, y la tensión iba disminuyendo. Él, solo permanecía de pie a un costado del príncipe, quien a gusto, comía de aquel platillo.

Seung, de vez en cuando, observaba a Phichit por el rabillo del ojo, pudiendo notar, aquella luminosa sonrisa que abarcaba gran parte del tierno rostro del tailandés.

¿Por qué Phichit sonreía de aquella forma?, ¿acaso le parecía agradable el hecho de estar privado de su libertad en aquel lugar?, ¿acaso la situación en la que él estaba sumido le parecía divertida?, muchas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza del príncipe, y aquello... le irritaba.

— ¿Qué te parece tan divertido? — preguntó, al finalizar su comida. Un evidente tono de hostilidad resonó en sus palabras, hastiado.

Phichit miró con confusión aquella reacción del príncipe, se removió nervioso.

— Te he hecho una pregunta, ¡contéstamela! — exclamó, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, fuertemente.

Phichit dio un pequeño brinco del susto, un chillido involuntario escapó de sus labios.

— Y-y-yo... no... nada... — balbuceó.

Seung se levantó de la mesa, y en menos de tres segundos, estaba allí, parado frente a Phichit, con su rostro a escasos centímetros.

— ¿Te parece divertida esta situación?, ¿te provoca risa el hecho de que tu familia nos deba dinero? — preguntó con total hostilidad.

— N-n-no... discúlpeme, yo... no volveré a sonreír, s-se lo juro... — balbuceaba, de su voz pendiendo de un hilo.

El azabache mantenía su mirada clavada en los negros ojos del moreno. Las piernas de Phichit, empezaron a temblar levemente, desvió la mirada asustado. Realmente el príncipe, tenía una fuerte aura, que lograba atemorizar a cualquiera.

— La risa abunda en la boca de los tontos, ¿lo sabías?

— N-no, no lo sabía, d-discúlpeme, su majestad... — susurró tembloroso.

El azabache se separó, mirándole de pies a cabeza, realmente aquel chico... se veía sumamente inocente e indefenso, y aquello, le revolvía el estómago.

— Ve a tu habitación — ordenó.

— N-no sé dónde está mi ha-habitación... — balbuceó, tembloroso.

El príncipe suspiró profundamente.

— Te mostraré por donde queda, ven.

* * *

La habitación de Phichit se situaba justo frente a la del príncipe, por una cuestión de cercanía, para que así, Seung pudiese pedir al tailandés cualquier cosa y a cualquier hora, cuando él lo necesitare.

— El ser un servidor personal te trae ciertos beneficios, como el hecho de que duermas en una habitación equiparada para ti solo. — explicó el príncipe.

— Gracias por dirigirme a mi habitación, su majestad. — dijo Phichit con una expresión totalmente seria.

— Está bien.

Era una habitación pequeña, equiparada con una cama, una pequeña mesa y un mueble, para guardas sus pertenencias.

— Iré a descansar a mi habitación, Phichit, por ahora estas libre. Ocupa tu tiempo en algo productivo, nos veremos más tarde.

— Sí, su excelencia.

Apenas Phichit pudo divisar que el príncipe se había alejado, volvió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Se echó rendido en la cama, arrancando de sus labios un suspiro agotado.

Mantuvo su vista cansada y perdida en el techo de la habitación, que se iluminaba únicamente por la luz de aquella vela encendida en el mueble. Sintió nostalgia, extrañaba a su familia. Sentía la incertidumbre de su destino y lo incierto del resultado final de su madre, ella estaba enferma, y su familia en insolvencia.

¿Qué pasaría?, su padre ahora estaba solo y sin dinero, sus hermanas cuidaban como podían de su madre, y él... él estaba privado de su libertad y dignidad, no pudiendo hacer nada desde el encierro en aquel palacio.

Un terrible espesor sintió en su garganta, la pesadez en sus ojos no tardó en hacerse presente. Quería llorar, lanzar un grito desgarrador, pues, nadie en aquel palacio entendía su angustia.

De pronto, unos suaves golpes se sienten en la puerta, el tailandés se sienta de forma suave en aquella cama.

— ¿Quién es...? — preguntó despacio.

— Soy yo, ábreme la puerta.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno, de un brinco se dirigió a la puerta, dejando entrar a quien esperaba fuera.

— Yuuri...

— Pude ver de lejos que el príncipe te dirigió hasta acá, ¿puedo pasar?

— Claro.

Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama.

— ¿No nos van a regañar a ambos por estar aquí...? — preguntó Phichit, con cierto aire de nerviosismo.

— No pasa nada, el príncipe está descansando en su habitación, y yo estoy desocupado. — sonrió.

Phichit sonrió apenado, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo. Empezó a jugar con sus manos.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Phichit...? — preguntó su amigo, evidenciando como en el semblante del moreno se observaba congoja.

— No Yuuri, todo está bien — sonrió.

Pero aquello no convenció al japonés. Él, conocía perfectamente a su amigo, sabía que aquella sonrisa no era más que una muralla para esconder su verdadero sentir.

— Soy tu amigo, puedes contarme.

Yuuri entrelazó sus manos con las de Phichit, las apretó con fuerza. Una sonrisa envestida de ternura se dibujó en su rostro.

Phichit levantó su mirada, posando sus ojos en los de su amigo, viendo en ellos, el único apoyo incondicional dentro de aquellas frías e indiferentes paredes.

Aquel nudo en su garganta se tornó mucho más tenso, provocando dolor en él, sus labios se tornaron temblorosos, y él... él supo que ya no podría contener más su angustia, al menos no frente a su amigo.

Un leve sollozo arrancó de sus labios, y de forma instantánea, Yuuri le sostuvo entre sus brazos, conteniendo a su amigo, para que éste, pudiera deshacer todo aquel amargor en su interior.

— L-lo siento... Yuuri... — se disculpó entre sollozos.

— No pasa nada, está bien. — susurró, conteniéndole.

Por un par de minutos, ambos se mantuvieron de aquella forma, hasta que, Phichit se separó de su amigo, limpiando sus lágrimas.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Yuuri

— Sí, gracias, lo necesitaba — sonrió levemente.

— Y bueno... ¿qué es lo que pasa, Phichit? — preguntó él, queriendo saber la razón por la que su amigo se encontraba tan angustiado.

Phichit suspiró con pesadez.

— ¿Recuerda que... mi madre estaba enferma?

— Sí, lo recuerdo... a ella le habían diagnosticado una tuberculosis. Tus hermanas habían empezado a cuidar de ella.

— Ella...

— ¿Acaso ha muerto?

— No aún...

— ¿''No aún?

— Morirá dentro de poco...

Una terrible expresión de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro de Yuuri. Phichit, sólo mantenía su mirada cabizbaja, como si dentro de él mismo, ya hubiese aceptado tal hecho.

— Repentinamente mi madre ha empeorado su estado. El médico ha dicho que, necesitamos dinero para su tratamiento y nosotros... nuestra familia está en quiebra...

— Phichit, todo saldrá bien, ya ver...

— Yuuri...

Interrumpió el tailandés.

— Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, desde aquí, desde este maldito sitio... soy un completo inútil.

Un silencio desolador invadió la atmósfera. Yuuri apretó las manos de su amigo con fuerza, Phichit, sólo sonrió apenado.

— Encontraremos una forma de solucionarlo, arriba ese ánimo. — animó a su amigo, regalando una gran sonrisa esperanzadora.

Una gran dicha se asentó en Phichit, realmente la compañía de Yuuri en la inmensidad de aquel palacio, atenuaba aunque sea un poco aquel dolor y angustia que experimentaba.

— Gracias Yuuri... — sonrió.

— ¡Para eso estamos los amigos!

Ambos rieron.

— Yuuri, ¿sabes algo acerca de...?

Phichit se removió nervioso.

— ¿Acerca de qué? — preguntó confuso el japonés.

— Acerca de los castigos que aplica el príncipe...

Una expresión de miedo se dibujó en el rostro de Yuuri. Al parecer, Phichit había dado en el clavo.

— Debes tener cuidado, Phichit... — susurró de forma lúgubre —. Realmente él, es muy frívolo a la hora de aplicar los castigos...

— ¿Por qué lo dices...?

— Durante este año, ha ordenado matar a lo menos a diez de sus servidores...

Un escalofrío electrizante recorrió la espina dorsal de ambos, el ambiente se tornó denso.

— ¿E-él qué...?

— Muchos de sus servidores huyen del palacio, y cuando han sido sorprendidos, él no vacila al momento de mandarlos a matar...

Las manos de Phichit se tornaron temblorosas, el hecho de que Seung, fuese tan drástico y frívolo con sus servidores, le aterraba. Él, era su servidor personal, estaría con él quizá por cuantos años y peor aún, casi todo el día...

Phichit no sabría si, sería él capaz de aguantar todo aquello.

— Gracias, Yuuri...

— Sólo trata de no hacerlo enojar, realmente no te lo recomiendo.

— Sí...

— Bueno, ya debo irme. Pasé para charlar contigo un rato, tengo tareas que hacer. — dijo Yuuri, parándose y estirando sus brazos — dentro de poco es el cumpleaños del príncipe, y como de costumbre se hará un gran baile aquí, en el palacio.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Phichit, arqueando una ceja.

— Sí, cumplirá 21 años, y desde ya, estamos con los preparativos. — dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta — ¡Ah!, por cierto...

— ¿Umh?

— A pesar de que vine a verte, aun así espero que vayas al lugar y la hora en que acordamos — dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Vale!, ¡allí nos veremos! — sonrió, despidiéndose de su amigo.

Aquella visita inesperada hizo sentir mucho mejor a Phichit. El haber podido descargar toda esa angustia y dolor que sentía reprimido en sí, el poder contar con aquellas palabras alentadoras de su amigo, le hacía sentir un poco de paz entre tanta oscuridad e indiferencia de aquel palacio carmesí.

Se echó en su cama, sumido en sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por aquel silencio que era interrumpido por el sonido de la danzante llama de la vela, por el resonar del viento entrando por la ventana y por su apaciguada respiración que perdía el ritmo, conforme su consciencia se iba apagando y nublando.

Phichit, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _¿Dónde estoy...?_

 _Es un sitio subterráneo, el agua me acaricia los tobillos y no hay luz, sostengo entre mis temblorosas manos una vela que quema mis dedos._

 _Oigo pasos a lo lejos, no sé por qué, pero me siento agobiado. Mi respiración está agitada y estoy herido, mi pecho duele como nunca y en mi mente hay un vacío, como si, alguien me faltase._

 _¡Phichit!_

 _Oigo a lo lejos. Siento una gran emoción rebosar en mi pecho, es una voz que, a pesar de ser muy ronca y brusca, trae calma a mi alma y me llena de esperanza._

 _No sé de quien sea esa voz, pero... por alguna extraña razón, creo que amo a la persona emisora de ella._

 _¡...!_

 _He gritado su nombre a todo pulmón, pero no he podido diferenciar que he dicho, solo sé, que he gritado el nombre de la persona a la que amo._

 _¡Aléjate, vete de aquí, van a matarte!_

 _¿Qué?, ¿a matarme...?_

 _De pronto, su cuerpo es alcanzado por la intensa luz de mi vela, sin poder yo, aún divisar su rostro con claridad._

 _Es un hombre, más alto que yo, con hermosas ropas y viene corriendo hacia mí._

 _Mi rostro se enciende de felicidad, a pesar de que aquella situación me agobia, el solo hecho de poder observarle llena de alegría mi corazón, y me recuerda que, mi alma rebosaba de amor por él._

 _¡Vete!_

 _Grita por última vez, y es en aquel instante en que, su pecho es atravesado por una filuda espada. La sangre sale como una llave desde su pecho. Otra espada atraviesa su estómago, rasgándolo, esta vez... la espada con fuerza lo rasga hacia abajo, dejando que sus órganos se divisen de forma grotesca._

 _Él morirá de esa forma, lo están matando, él está muriendo por mí._

 _Un grito desgarrador arranca de mis labios, no lo he oído, pero la expresión en mi rostro da a entender que estoy aterrado._

* * *

De un momento a otro, Phichit despierta de aquella pesadilla. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión, sus manos temblorosas y su cuerpo sudaba frío.

— ¿Q-q-qué fue eso...? — susurró conmocionado.

Observó el reloj en la pared de su cuarto: _''9:15 pm''._ Llegaría tarde a la reunión con Yuuri.

Removió su cabeza de un lado a otro, nervioso, intentando olvidar aquella pesadilla sin sentido.

Se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta, preparado para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Yuuri, esperándolo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Resonó por sus espaldas. Phichit, se giró de inmediato.

— Príncipe Seung... — le miró nervioso.

— ¿Hacia dónde ibas? — preguntó.

— B-bueno, yo... — empezó a balbucear.

Seung sólo rodó los ojos.

— Estoy hambriento. — espetó.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó el moreno, recordando que debía preparar para comer al príncipe. — no hay problema, su majestad, prepararé algo para que usted coma.

— Bien, te esperaré en el comedor, apresúrate. — ordenó.

— ¡Sí!

Apenas Phichit perdió de vista al príncipe, éste se dirigió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Ya en ella, tomó algunos ingredientes, preparando lo que debía dar de comer al príncipe. A diferencia de antes, Phichit ya sabía más o menos como debía proceder en la cocina, esto, después de haber observado a su amigo Yuuri en la tarde.

— Esto huele bien... — susurró, revolviendo la comida y sirviéndola en un plato.

De forma cuidadosa se dirigió hacia el comedor del príncipe, y al entrar en aquella habitación, notó nuevamente a Seung ensimismado, observando hacia el exterior, cautivado por la luz de las estrellas que iluminaban la noche.

— Su majestad. — interrumpió Phichit. — ya he traído su cena.

De un movimiento suave, posa el platillo frente al príncipe, éste, aún ensimismado, asiente suavemente con su cabeza, sin despegar su vista del cielo negro-azulino.

¿Por qué el príncipe actuaba de esa forma tan extraña?, se preguntaba Phichit. Realmente, Seung se notaba totalmente ensimismado al mirar por aquella ventana. Sus ojos se tornaban opacos y su majestuosa y temeraria mirada desaparecía, posándose en sus pupilas un semblante de nostalgia y tristeza, como sí... estuviese vacío, añorando algo del pasado.

De pronto, Phichit ya no sintió miedo, él... sintió, ¿calma...?

— Phichit... — susurró Seung, de una forma casi inaudible

— ¿Sí, su majestad?

Un silencio apaciguador invadió la atmósfera.

— ¿Tú tienes una madre?

Aquella pregunta se deslizó por los labios del príncipe, con un tono tan dulce y nostálgico que, una apaciguadora paz se posó en la mente de Phichit.

— Sí, tengo madre...

Respondió el moreno. Sintió una congoja en su pecho. Una nostalgia invadió aquella atmósfera. Dos hijos que rebosaban de amor y nostalgia por sus madres, por aquellas mujeres portadoras de vida, y que, mantenían con sus hijos un lazo permanente que iba mucho más allá de la muerte.

— Que bien, me alegra que tengas una madre... — susurró, removiéndose despacio y quitando la vista del exterior, dirigiéndola al platillo. — ¿con qué me vas a sorprender ahora? — preguntó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Es un estofado. — respondió Phichit, divertido.

— Bien, veremos qué tal.

Dijo, llevando la primera cucharada de comida a su boca. Al probarla, hizo una mueca extraña.

— Está un poco diferente a la comida de la tarde, pero no está mal. — dijo, dirigiendo su mirada al moreno y arqueando una ceja.

— Gra-gracias... — respondió Phichit, desviando su mirada con vergüenza.

— ¿Tú no quieres comer? — preguntó el príncipe.

— Ah, bueno... sí, su majestad.

— Ve a cenar, no es bueno dormir con el estómago vacío. Recuerda que debes estar en tu cuarto antes de las diez de la noche. — le recordó.

— ¡Sí!, con su permiso, majestad. — dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y retirándose.

* * *

Corrió rápidamente hacia donde debía encontrarse con Yuuri. El reloj marcada veinte minutos para las diez, y él, debía rápido llegar allí, de lo contrario, no podría llegar a tiempo a su cuarto y el príncipe le castigaría.

— ¡Yuuri!, ¡ya llegué! — exclamó, apoyándose en la puerta de la habitación, jadeando cansado.

— ¡Oh, Phichit, eres tú! — exclamó Guang, balanceándose sobre él.

— ¿G-Guang? — preguntó confuso el moreno

— ¡Pues sí!, acá estamos todos los servidores del príncipe, ¡y ya hemos empezado el juego! — exclamó el pequeño, levantando sus brazos divertido.

— ¿El juego...? — preguntó confuso el tailandés, arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Sí!, mira, entra.

Guang tomó de la mano a Phichit, adentrándose con él en aquella habitación. Al entrar y divisar el interior, el moreno pudo darse cuenta de los muchos servidores que tenía el príncipe. En el centro de la habitación habían muchos servidores sentados, formando un círculo. Podía verse a todos ellos con naipes en sus manos, algunos fumando y otros comiendo.

— _¿Q-qué es esto?_ — pensó, totalmente sorprendido por aquel escenario.

Resultaba que, todas las noches aquello era una práctica infaltable para los servidores. Se reunían todos en el centro de la habitación a compartir, contando chistes, historias e iniciando un juego de naipes y muchas veces, esto con apuestas. Por lo general, los servidores no respetaban aquella regla de no salir de las habitaciones después de las diez, pues, por la poca presencia de guardias reales en aquel lugar, ellos de forma hábil se escabullían por los pasillos del palacio, dirigiéndose a la cocina en medio de la noche cuando sentían hambre, o cuando simplemente querían salir a tomar un poco de aire al patio del palacio. Todo esto, siempre con sumo cuidado, pues de ser sorprendidos, serían castigados por el príncipe.

— ¡Phichit!, ¡has venido! — exclamó Yuuri, levantándose de aquel lugar, y corriendo a recibir a su amigo.

— Yuuri, ¿qué significa todo esto? — preguntó aún perplejo por aquel escenario.

— Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo...

— P-pero algunos fuman, y...

— Está bien, Phichit, nadie se dará cuenta, ven, diviértete. — interrumpió Yuuri, tomando a su amigo por el brazo y jalándolo hacia el centro de la habitación, junto con todos los servidores.

— ¿Estás hambriento, Phichit? — preguntó Guang

— Sí, la verdad es que no he comido nada... — respondió, sentándose en el centro junto a Yuuri.

— Emil ha preparado una comida exquisita, te hemos guardado para ti. — dijo, sacando de su bolso una especie de pastelillo.

Phichit miró a su alrededor, veía a todos los servidores hablando entre sí, contentos, riendo, ignorando...

Ignorando su triste situación, de ser privados de su libertad, de estar lejos de su familia, y aun así... ellos sonreían.

— Phichit — interrumpió el japonés, a su amigo — voy a presentarte a los chicos — dijo, parándose en medio de aquel círculo.

Phichit sonrió, asintió con su cabeza.

— Él es Emil, es un chico muy amable y divertido, si tienes algún problema el podrá ayudarte.

Emil regaló una gran sonrisa a Phichit, a lo que él respondió de inmediato con otra.

— Él es Leo, el novio de Guang.

Ante aquello, Phichit se atraganta con aquel pastelillo, provocando que empezara a toser desesperadamente. Leo da una palmada fuerte en su espalda, a lo que Phichit vuelve a respirar.

— Gra-gracias... — susurra, jadeando.

— No hay de qué. — responde Leo, sonriente.

— ¿E-el novio de Guang? — murmulla el moreno, entre dientes — pero... ¡¿cómo?!, ¿acaso no estaban prohibidas las uniones románticas aquí? — pregunta, totalmente confuso.

Todos empiezan a reír. El tailandés mira confuso la situación.

— ¿De verdad piensas que todos aquí cumplen con las reglas? — preguntó Emil, sirviendo agua a Phichit, para luego extenderla hacia él.

— Acá hay muchos servidores que mantienen relaciones amorosas, y hasta... sexuales. — murmulló Yuuri, dirigiendo su mirada a Leo y Guang. Ambos desvían sus miradas, avergonzados.

— Ya veo... — susurró Phichit, entendiendo ya toda la situación.

Y así era en definitiva. Los servidores por lo general, incumplían con las reglas impuestas por la familia real, pero siempre, con mucha cautela. La única regla que, los servidores no se atrevían a incumplir, era la de huir del palacio, pues, el precio de aquello podría ser su vida, aunque muchos... no aguantaban la angustia y terminaban arriesgándose, siendo de todas formas descubiertos.

— ¿Qué hace este negro por aquí? — resonó por el fondo, con un tono de hostilidad.

Todos giraron a ver al emisor de aquella burla.

— Baek... — susurró Yuuri, con un tono de total desagrado. — Phichit, no te esfuerces en pelear con ese sujeto, es enfermo. — dijo Yuuri.

— Si, lo sé, ya me ha insultado antes... — susurró Phichit, sin tomar importancia a lo dicho por el muchacho.

— ¿Negro?, ¿por qué te dice algo como eso?, ¡a mí me parece que tienes una piel muy bonita! — exclamó Guang — ¡eres como un chocolate! — sonrió.

Una risa arrancó de los labios de Phichit, divertido.

— ¡Guang!, ¡no digas esas cosas! — exclamó Leo, avergonzado.

— Está bien, Leo. Guang no lo ha dicho de mala intención. — sonrió Phichit.

— Sólo no hagas caso a Baek, es de... esos típicos soplones, pero aquí ya casi todos le tenemos entre ceja y ceja. — murmulló Emil, ordenando los naipes y repartiéndolo entre todos.

— ¡Bien!, ¡comencemos el juego! — exclamó Yuuri.

Y de aquella forma se la pasaron durante varios minutos. Entre la diversión, la charla, la risa y el juego, nadie tomaba atención a la noción del tiempo, simplemente dejaban pasar los minutos, hasta que, el sueño les ganara, y hasta entonces, se dirigían a la cama. Todos se divertían y compartían como buenos amigos, otros servidores ya habían cedido ante el cansancio, y por otro lado, habían otros servidores que simplemente observaban desde lejos, como Baek.

— Yuuri, ¿qué hora es? — preguntó el tailandés.

— Umh... es ya medianoche.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Phichit, parándose de un brinco ante tal sorpresa.

— No te preocupes, Phi...

— ¡Debo irme! — exclamó con nerviosismo — quizás el príncipe necesite algo y no me encontrará en mi habitación, entonces descubrirá que no estoy.

— Ve con cuidado, Phichit, por favor. — dijo Yuuri.

— Sí. Ya, debo irme, fue muy divertido. — dijo el moreno, agachando su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación.

* * *

De forma sigilosa, Phichit se fue inmiscuyendo de pasillo en pasillo, revisando y observando detenidamente la presencia de algún guardia o del mismo príncipe. Tardó un par de minutos en llegar a su habitación, cuando creyó que por fin había logrado tal hazaña...

— Phichit, ¿qué haces despierto y fuera de tu habitación a éstas horas?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, dejándole perplejo al reconocer al emisor de aquella voz. Despacio se giró, para verificar de quién se trataba.

— P-príncipe S-Seung... — balbuceó nervioso.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, su respiración de tornó agitada. El príncipe le observaba incrédulo, sosteniendo un pequeño candelabro con una vela en su mano.

— No me has respondido, ¿qué haces fuera de tu habitación? — insistió.

— B-bueno, y-yo... e-estaba...

Phichit no podía articular palabra alguna, por un momento, pasó por su mente el hecho de que sería castigado de la peor forma posible. El príncipe solo seguía observándole de forma incrédula, arqueando una ceja.

— Dios... — susurró, con molestia. Posando sus dedos en su entrecejo, hastiado.

— L-lo siento, p-por favor... — suplicó Phichit, con una voz temblorosa.

Seung solo se limitó a emitir un profundo suspiro.

— Está bien. — dijo seco.

— ¿E-eh? — preguntó Phichit, levantando su mirada hacia el príncipe, confuso.

— Haré como que nada ha pasado, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. — espetó.

— ¡S-sí, su majestad!, ¡es usted muy amable! — exclamó Phichit, agachando su cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento.

Seung solo asintió con su cabeza.

— De todas formas... me alegra el haberte encontrado despierto, necesito pedirte algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, majestad? — preguntó Phichit, levantando su mirada hacia el príncipe.

— Verás... siempre he sufrido de un terrible insomnio, y simplemente no puedo pegar una pestaña. Quería saber sí... podrías ayudarme. — desvió la mirada avergonzado.

— Claro, dígame, ¿qué debo hacer? — preguntó Phichit, escéptico.

— Cuando yo era pequeño... mi madre solía masajear mi espalda para yo poder relajarme y dormir, pero desde que ella...

Un silencio incómodo invadió la atmósfera entre ambos.

— ...Bueno, solo que, hace muchos años que nadie ha podido masajear mi espalda. — susurró.

— Lo entiendo, usted quiere... ¿qué yo masajee su espalda? — preguntó.

— Por favor, si no te es mucha molestia, Phichit.

— Claro que no, encantado. — sonrió.

— Bien, entonces, ve, acompáñame a mi habitación.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del frente, que era la del príncipe. Cuando ambos entraron, Phichit pudo ver el lugar en donde Seung descansaba. Era una habitación amplia, con una gran ventana, un balcón hacia el exterior y unas cortinas azuladas.

La cama era demasiado grande para él solo, las sabanas eran de un color durazno y estaba rodeada de unas finas cortinas. A pesar de lo sombrío que se veía el príncipe, su habitación era muy pintoresca.

— Phichit, ahí dentro de aquella caja hay un aceite, ese servirá para el masaje. — dijo el azabache, quitándose sus ropas, para quedar con su torso desnudo.

Phichit asintió con su cabeza, para luego rebuscar dentro de aquella caja. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión cuando verificó que, dentro de aquella caja no solo estaba el aceite, sino que bastantes joyas de un precio incalculable, y un pequeño libro con piedras preciosas incrustadas.

— Puedes comenzar cuando quieras. — dijo, sentándose al borde de la cama, esperando a por Phichit.

El tailandés solo asintió con su cabeza, acercándose a la cama, nervioso. Se detuvo al borde de ésta. Seung le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— Tranquilo, puedes subir a la cama, sólo procura estar descalzo.

— Bien.

El moreno se despojó de sus zapatos, para luego, subir a la cama del príncipe, dirigiéndose al borde de ésta, junto a él.

El príncipe se removió para quedar en una posición más cómoda. Phichit humedeció sus manos con aquel aceite, el que, tenía una fragancia similar a la vainilla.

El tailandés, suavemente posó sus manos sobre la espalda de Seung, y fue en aquel momento, cuando inició con el masaje.

Un suspiro arrancó de los labios de Seung, totalmente gustoso de aquel placentero masaje que estaban proporcionando las hábiles manos del moreno.

Y sí, hábiles manos, pues, Phichit era un pintor y artesano, por lo que, sus manos tenían una buena movilidad y consistencia, complementándose esto, a su suave piel.

La suave piel de sus manos friccionaba insistentemente contra la suave piel de la espalda del azabache. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó de forma involuntaria en el rostro de Seung, gustoso de aquellas sensaciones.

Phichit retira sus manos de la espalda de Seung, un pequeño gruñido es emitido por el azabache, reclamando al moreno que no se detuviese.

— Su majestad, voy a humedecer mis manos con más aceite. — explicó Phichit, ante el gruñido de Seung.

— Bueno. — susurró por lo bajo.

El tailandés levanta su mirada levemente, para poder humedecer sus manos, y en aquel movimiento, su vista alcanza un cuadro de la habitación, el cual, llamo su atención de inmediato.

Phichit, nuevamente posa sus manos en la espalda del príncipe, pero esta vez, sin poder quitar la vista del aquel cuadro.

Aquel cuadro era mediano, y en él, estaba el príncipe, o eso parecía. El cuadro era realmente feo, pareciendo que, había sido pintado por alguien no experto en cuánto a lo artístico. De hecho, a Phichit le parecía bastante gracioso aquel cuadro, tanto que, debía luchar consigo mismo, de forma interna, para que una risa no arrancara de sus labios.

Un pequeño bufido arranca de la boca de Phichit, y Seung, percibe aquello de inmediato.

— ¿Qué miras tanto, Phichit? — preguntó Seung, viendo al moreno por el rabillo del ojo.

— N-nada, su majestad... — miente, friccionando la espalda del azabache, y aguantando la risa.

Seung arquea una ceja, y no convencido de la respuesta del moreno, vuelve a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, notando de inmediato la causa por la que Phichit intentaba reír.

— Ah, ya lo entiendo... — susurró Seung.

Phichit se tensa de inmediato.

— ¿Estás observando aquel cuadro, verdad?

— N-no, su majestad, discúlpeme...

— Es un cuadro horrible, ¿verdad? — pregunta Seung, mirando el cuadro, con una mueca extraña.

— N-no, en absoluto, usted se ve muy bien allí, es realmente una obra de arte. — mintió.

— Vamos, Phichit... di la verdad. — insistió.

— Estoy hablando en serio, su majestad. — murmulló, aguantando la risa.

— En ese cuadro pareciera que sufro de una parálisis facial. — espetó.

Y aquello, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Phichit, simplemente ya no podía aguantar la risa, debía liberarla. Y sí, efectivamente en aquel cuadro, el rostro de Seung se veía sumamente extraño, como si sufriese una parálisis facial.

Los labios del moreno empezaron a desbordarse de risa, incesantes carcajadas salían de su boca, sin poder él contenerlas. Seung giró su cabeza para poder admirarlo mejor.

Y fue, en aquel acto, cuando Seung lo sintió dentro de sí mismo. Pudo observar la sonrisa más bella jamás existente, una sonrisa que desbordaba e irradiaba una tremenda inocencia y pureza. Por un momento, Seung sintió enamorarse de aquella curva que se dibujaba en sus labios, de aquella dulce voz que desprendía Phichit al reír.

El azabache quedó ensimismado, sumido en la sonrisa del moreno. Phichit reía insistentemente, pero Seung, solo podía limitarse a observarle de forma estática, dibujando con sus pupilas el contorno de su sonrisa, recorriendo con sus ojos negros cada centímetro de labios morenos. Una voz angelical, música para sus oídos. Aquella melodía apaciguadora que en la trastornada mente de Seung no resonaba hace tantos años, ahora volvía de golpe a su mente, seguido de varios recuerdos.

Y sintió. Seung sintió aquello que no sentía desde hace catorce años. Sintió alegría, sintió añoranza, sintió pureza entre tanta calamidad. Añoró aquel sentimiento del pasado, y que ahora, gracias a Phichit pudo volver a experimentar.

Phichit, que hasta ahora era un completo extraño, un chico que le parecía estúpido y sumamente molesto, ahora mismo, él... le hizo sentir lo que jamás nadie pudo devolver a Seung, después de aquel vacío que trastorno su mente, volviéndolo un hombre frívolo e indiferente.

— Phichit... — susurró de forma casi inaudible.

Y ante aquello, el tailandés guardo silencio de inmediato, nervioso, cerrando su boca de golpe.

— L-lo siento, su majestad, y-yo no he querido... — se disculpó, totalmente nervioso, pues, el príncipe había dicho que no quería más sonrisas de parte de él, y ahora, él había hecho totalmente lo contrario.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Seung. Phichit se estremeció ante aquello.

— ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que no quería verte más sonreír...? — susurró.

— S-sí, yo... lo siento, lo siento... — agachó su mirada, completamente nervioso.

Seung, sólo le miró con cierta ternura. De un movimiento, el príncipe posa una de sus manos en la barbilla de Phichit, alzándola suavemente, provocando que, ambos tuviesen un contacto visual directo.

Phichit abre sus ojos de la impresión, consternado ante la acción del príncipe. Seung, solo le mira estático, recorriendo con su vista cada facción del rostro del moreno.

— Me equivoqué, Phichit. Quiero que sonrías cuanto tiempo sea necesario. — susurró.

Phichit asintió con su cabeza, totalmente perplejo, sin poder quitar la vista de los ojos del azabache, y de la misma forma Seung, quien, no podía despegar su vista del moreno.

Segundos que se hicieron eternos, por una razón o causa que ninguno de los dos reconocía, ambos estaban amarrados, uno al otro, sin poder alejar sus ojos del otro.

Y es Phichit, quien sale del trance, desviando la mirada, avergonzado.

— B-bueno, su majestad, y-yo... creo que...

— Es muy tarde, debes estar cansado. Ya puedes ir a dormir, gracias por el masaje, Phichit.

Phichit intenta ocultar su rostro, y rápidamente baja de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta a paso apresurado.

— Phichit.

Interrumpe Seung, antes de que Phichit pudiese salir por la puerta.

— ...Buenas noches.

Susurra el príncipe, con una voz totalmente enternecida. Phichit solo se limita a asentir con su cabeza, totalmente nervioso. Rápidamente sale de la habitación. Seung queda estático observando aquella puerta.

Ya en su habitación, Phichit se echa en la cama, rápidamente. Nervioso posa sus manos en su rostro, palpando cada facción suya, notando, como su rostro se encontraba sumamente acalorado.

— _¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué me siento de esta forma?, ¿por qué el príncipe ha actuado así conmigo?, ¿Por qué mi corazón palpita tan rápido?, ¿por qué me siento tan avergonzado por lo que acaba de ocurrir?_

Cientos de preguntas rodeaban su consciencia. No sabía el por qué, no sabía la razón, pero... aquel momento con el príncipe, había sido algo totalmente sublime. Jamás nadie había provocado tal nerviosismo en él. Sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente y sus manos temblar. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente e intentó conciliar el sueño, pues, éste sería la única solución al sinfín de sensaciones extrañas que experimentaba en aquel momento.

Pero Phichit, no sabía que... aquello era solo el comienzo.

Seung siente su frustración interior acrecentarse. La furia que recorre su espina dorsal ha provocado que rompa algunos objetos, al azotarlos contra el piso. Un gruñido se ahoga en su garganta. Seung odia, odia no poder controlar aquella _enfermedad_ , aquella condición que según todos, es totalmente antinatural.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y nuevamente, para auto-engañarse, para hacerse creer a sí mismo que nada pasaba, camino hacia un guardia real, pidiéndole.

— Guardia.

— ¿Sí, su majestad?

— Lleve a dos prostitutas a mi habitación, rápido.

— Sí, su majestad.

Y aquella noche, Seung, mantuvo relaciones sexuales con dos prostitutas. Él, quería lograrlo, lo deseaba a toda costa. Él, debía saciar su deseo de auto-engañarse, complacer sus ideas morales, hacerse creer a sí mismo que no estaba ocurriendo, que él no era anti-natura, que él no era una falla, que él... no era una aberración, que no iba en contra de la naturaleza que ha impuesto Dios.

* * *

 _'' 4:05 am._

 _Estoy agobiado, no sé por cuánto tiempo más podré aguantarlo. Me ha vuelto a ocurrir, pero ésta vez... ha sido distinto, y mucho más intenso que las veces anteriores. Tuve sexo con dos mujeres asquerosas, fue repulsivo, vomitivo. Me han hecho llegar al orgasmo, pero tuve que cerrar mis ojos. No puedo verlas, me causan náuseas._

 _¿Por qué me has castigado de esta forma, Dios mío?, intento amarlas, intento quererlas, intento sentir deseo con ellas, pero no puedo. Las mujeres me dan asco._

 _Soy una aberración, soy una falla de tu gran creación, soy pecado, soy lo que ha matado a mi madre._

 _¿Qué es lo que he hecho para merecer esto?, su rostro me enloqueció, su sonrisa me enamoró. ¿Qué quieres probar de mí, Dios?, has enviado a mi vida nuevamente otra prueba, pretender ver cuán infeliz puedo nuevamente llegar a ser, probar mi fuerza de voluntad, hundirme en la mierda de mi locura._

 _No lo sé, no sé si podré aguantar. Ese chico, con tan solo una sonrisa, me descolocó. Pero no, una falla como yo, no merece amar, porque soy anti-natura, soy una falla de tu gran obra, soy lo contrario a tu voluntad._

 _Perdóname, Dios.''_

.

.

.

Fueron las palabras escritas por Seung, cuando su mente se nubló por completo, y la agonía y desesperación se asentaron en él.


	3. Chapter 3

_GLOSARIO._

1.- La doncella de Hierro. Máquina de tortura en la edad media. Esta estructura era hueca y cabía una persona dentro, pudiéndose colocar en forma vertical. Dentro, la parte frontal tenía 8 grandes, filosas y mortales púas que penetraban fácilmente la carne de quien se colocaba allí. Al cerrar la puerta las púas se introducían en la carne y terminaban por matar a la víctima por un desangramiento.

2.- Whitania Somnífera. Como su nombre lo indica, es una planta de propiedades somníferas y sedantes. Es conocida popularmente como la hierba del sueño o solano acarreador de sueño.

3.- Diamante, Zafiro, Esmeralda, Rubí y Piedra deLuna. Piedras preciosas, o también, conocidas como gemas. Son de un gran valor.

(Sé que los glosarios suelen ir al final de la lectura, pero a mí me importa que sepan de qué se trata cuando lean. Ahora sí, me retiro jeje).

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol traspasaron aquellas cortinas sucias de su cuarto. Oyó a lo lejos, entre sus oídos entumecidos, pasos y voces que no le parecían familiares. Un ambiente extraño y una cama áspera. No sintió el calor de aquel hogar al despertar, encontrándose de frente, con paredes color durazno y una vela consumida por el fuego.

El día había comenzado. Era hora de iniciar con aquella incierta y tortuosa experiencia.

 _7:30 am._ Verificó en el reloj.

Lentamente sacude sus ropas, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a los baños comunes, para así, asearse junto al resto de servidores, pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que, en realidad ya la mayoría de servidores no estaban allí.

Cuando entró, recogió agua de los tambores, para así, mojar su rostro y despertar, tratando de agudizar sus reflejos, los que aún se hallaban medios entumecidos.

— Con ese poco de agua no será suficiente.

Oyó Phichit a su lado. Y, lentamente, mira por el rabillo del ojo al emisor de aquellas palabras.

— Esa piel está oscura aún está sucia. Necesitarás más agua. — emitió aquellas palabras, entre carcajadas burlonas.

Phichit rodó los ojos, ignorando aquellas palabras del joven que de forma incesante le molestaba cada vez que le veía.

— Baek, deberías dejar en paz al nuevo, no te ha hecho nada. — regañó por detrás un joven más alto que éste.

— Cierra la boca, Jen, no es de tu incumbencia. — dijo Baek, tomando sus cosas y retirándose del lugar.

Jen solo giró los ojos, molesto.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el joven a Phichit.

— Sí, gracias, estoy bien. — respondió Phichit, sin hacer mucho caso al joven que ahora le acompañaba.

— Él es así con todos, no te sientas ofendido, solo debes aprender a convivir con él.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias. — respondió Phichit, sin hacer mucho caso.

Jen miró confuso a Phichit, recordando que, se trataba del chico que anoche estaba con ellos compartiendo en la habitación de los servidores.

— Oye, ¿no eres tú el nuevo servidor personal de su majestad? — preguntó Jen, captando la atención del moreno.

— Sí, soy el servidor personal del príncipe. — respondió.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jen, lo que Phichit captó de inmediato.

— Ahora entiendo porque Baek te molesta tanto... — susurró.

Phichit le miró con atención, arqueando una ceja.

— Baek está enamorado del príncipe, desde que tengo memoria.

El tailandés abrió los ojos de par a par, totalmente perplejo ante aquello. Removió su cabeza cuando logró salir del trance.

— ¿Q-qué has dicho? — preguntó intrigado.

— Es un secreto a voces. Por eso él es tan leal al príncipe, aunque su majestad nunca lo considere para nada. Él es el servidor más antiguo que tiene.

Una extraña sensación se posó en el estómago del moreno, se removió con una sensación de incomodidad.

— Y-y... ¿cómo sabes que está enamorado del príncipe? — preguntó intrigado.

— Bueno, una vez le escuché masturbándose en una habitación, mientras jadeaba el nombre del príncipe. A veces, entre dormido susurra el nombre de su majestad, soñando quién sabe qué tipo de cosas.

Phichit se removió avergonzado, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pasó algo? — preguntó Jen, notando la expresión en el rostro de Phichit.

— N-no, no es nada, es solo que...

— ¿Umh?

— N-no es nada... gracias por la información, Jen. — dijo, intentando retirarse del lugar.

— ¡Oye! — exclamó Jen, tomándole del brazo y deteniéndole.

Phichit le observó confuso.

— No vayas diciendo esto por los pasillos... si se entera el príncipe, los inquisidores no tardarán en hacerse presentes... — susurró Jen, dibujándose en su rostro una expresión aterrorizada. — Si alguien importante se entera de esto, matarán a Baek por ir en contra de la voluntad de Dios. Es cierto, es muy grosero, pero ninguno de los dos quiere que Baek sea asesinado, ¿verdad?

— N-no, claro que no... — susurró Phichit, igual de aterrado que Jen.

— Bueno, creo que nos hemos entendido entonces. Debo irme, adiós. — dijo, retirándose del lugar con una gran sonrisa.

Phichit quedó paralizado por unos segundos en aquel lugar. Sintió como un aire frío recorrió su espina dorsal, y de un momento a otro, sintió mucho miedo.

— _¿Inquisidores?, ¿voluntad de Dios?_ — se preguntó angustiado.

¿Y si él ya había ido en contra de la voluntad de Dios?, el hecho de pensar aquello le aterrorizaba, pues, Phichit al ser forastero, no compartía varias creencias predominantes en aquella sociedad, por lo que, quizá de forma involuntaria, ya había ejecutado ciertas conductas rechazadas por las imposiciones religiosas de aquel lugar.

Sacudió su cabeza nervioso al sentirse colapsado por un momento. Realmente, Phichit no era un hombre de creencias religiosas, pues, su vida siempre había girado en torno al arte, a lo que él, siempre creía en la superioridad del hombre como un ser divino, no tomando en cuenta jamás, la existencia de un ser abstracto del cual no pudiese probarse su existencia. Su forma de ver la vida en torno al arte, le había hecho forjar aquel pensamiento y prevalecer su desarrollo espiritual en torno a sus habilidades artísticas, en vez de sujetar su proceder a las imposiciones de un ser del cual jamás había recibido nada a cambio.

Si todo esta postura suya, fuese expuesta a un miembro del tribunal eclesiástico, seguramente Phichit hubiese sido asesinado de la forma más cruel posible, y él, lo supo desde aquel instante. Phichit, era un completo hereje.

— Debo ir a atender al príncipe... — pensó en un momento, saliendo abruptamente de sus tortuosos pensamientos.

Rápidamente salió de aquel lugar, dirigiéndose a la habitación del príncipe Seung. Una vez allí, golpeó la puerta de forma incesante, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

— ¿Su majestad?, ¿está despierto? — preguntó con un fuerte tono de voz, sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

Pero, no recibió respuesta alguna. Phichit, empezó a preocuparse.

— ¿Dónde estará? — susurró extrañado.

Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a los comedores comunes, allí donde se hallaban todos los servidores. Para su sorpresa, estaban todos sentados comiendo, encontrándose con sus amigos al final de la sala, aguardando un lado para él.

— ¡Phichit, acércate, te hemos guardado un espacio! — exclamó Emil, dibujando una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Chicos! — exclamó el moreno, corriendo rápidamente a donde se hallaban ellos.

— Siéntate, llegas justo a tiempo. — dijo Yuuri, entregando a Phichit algo de comer.

— Me gustaría sentarme, pero...

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Guang

— Debo atender primero a su majestad, y no le encuentro por ningún sitio, ¿ustedes le han visto? — preguntó.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

— Ha salido temprano por la mañana. — dijo Leo, apareciendo por detrás y sentándose junto a Guang.

— ¿Saliendo?, ¿Y a dónde? — preguntó Phichit.

— Lo desconozco, pero lo vi a eso de las seis saliendo del palacio junto a un guardia. Al parecer iba con dirección a la aldea. — explicó Leo, echando un trozo de pan a su boca.

Phichit agachó la mirada con preocupación.

— No te preocupes, Phichit. Ven, siéntate a comer, luego ve a buscarlo. — Dijo Yuuri, parándose de la mesa y tomando del brazo a su amigo, para dirigirlo a su lado.

Phichit no tuvo de otra, simplemente no podía negarse ante su amigo. Con una gran sonrisa recibió todo lo que le era ofrecido por sus compañeros, los que, realmente hacían de su estancia en aquel palacio, algo mucho más llevadero y agradable.

La comida estaba realmente buena, pues, entre los servidores, gozaban de la presencia de dos excelentes cocineros; Emil y Yuuri.

Phichit reía y degustaba de aquella buena compañía junto a sus compañeros, cuando de pronto, mira hacia un lado de aquella extensa y alargada mesa, haciendo contacto visual directo con otro de los servidores.

Mira por unos segundos a Jen, quien, le miraba fijamente desde el otro extremo de la mesa. El joven, sonríe a Phichit, para luego, guiñar un ojo al moreno. Phichit por su parte, sonríe de forma tímida, sin entender la reacción de Jen.

— ¡Phichit!, ¡te estoy hablando! — exclamó Yuuri, con molestia.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó Phichit, saliendo de aquel trance — disculpa, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó.

— Te pregunté que, ¿cómo te ha tratado el príncipe?

— _¿Cómo me ha tratado el príncipe...?_ — resonó aquello por la mente del moreno, y recordó...

 _''Me equivoqué, Phichit. Quiero que sonrías cuanto tiempo sea necesario. ''_

Al resonar aquello por su mente, y dibujarse la escena nuevamente ante sus ojos, sintió Phichit su cuerpo estremecerse. Un calor abrasador inundó sus morenas mejillas y su semblante se tornó nervioso.

¿Por qué el recordar aquella acción del príncipe le estremecía de tal forma?, aún no encontraba una respuesta lógica a eso.

— ¿Phichit? — Interrumpió Yuuri en sus pensamientos —¿estás bien? —preguntó, al notar a su amigo fuera de sí.

— ¡A-ah! — exclamó — e-estoy bien... — susurró — el príncipe me ha tratado bien hasta ahora, además, no es como si yo le haya dado motivos aún para que me castigue.

Yuuri sonrió aliviado ante la respuesta de su amigo.

— Ni tampoco le des motivos, Phichit. Realmente el príncipe no titubea al momento de aplicar sus castigos.

— Sí, ya me lo advirtieron. — dijo el tailandés, asintiendo.

Phichit observó la hora, y supo que ya era momento de retirarse, pues, el rey seguramente ya había regresado de la aldea, y podría estar merodeando por el palacio, en su búsqueda.

El moreno, amablemente agradece a sus compañeros aquel momento tan grato, levantándose de la mesa, y yendo en búsqueda del príncipe.

De forma veloz, nuevamente se dirige a la habitación del príncipe. Golpea la puerta y menciona su nombre, pero, al parecer el príncipe aún no había regresado.

Y fue entonces cuando, Phichit decidió que lo mejor era ir en búsqueda de éste por el resto del palacio. Recorrió los pasillos de forma incesante, llegando inclusive hasta la sala central, buscando con su vista la silueta de su majestad, pero no lo halló.

Resignado se dirige entonces hacia el patio exterior del palacio, en donde se divisaba un hermoso ambiente rodeado de naturaleza. El césped estaba húmedo e intensos rayos del sol iluminaban aquel lugar, acompañado de una pequeña laguna en donde nadaban peces y se refrescaban pequeñas aves, entre ellas, algunos patos.

Observó por los alrededores algún par de servidores que hacían labores de limpieza, y dos guardias reales que estaban estáticos en una puerta.

De forma ágil, con sus pupilas negras buscó la silueta de Seung entre aquel hermoso escenario. Resignado, intentó retirarse al verificar que tampoco estaba allí, cuando de pronto, a lo lejos, ve a alguien sentado en una pequeña banca, alimentando a los patos.

Era el príncipe Seung. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del moreno.

Rápidamente se acerca a Seung por detrás, observando curioso como el príncipe sostenía un trozo de pan, lanzando comida a los patos de la pequeña laguna.

— Buen día, su majestad. — murmulla Phichit por detrás, llamando de inmediato la atención de Seung.

— Ah, Phichit. — responde, volteando apenas y mirando al moreno por el rabillo del ojo — buen día.

— Príncipe Seung, le he estado buscando toda la mañana, ¿está usted hambriento?, ¿necesita que haga algo por ust...?

— Phichit. — interrumpió Seung, al moreno.

Phichit paró en seco, le miró atento.

— No necesito nada, gracias. Salí temprano por la mañana a una reunión con los banqueros del pueblo, y ellos me han atendido de la forma correcta. Por ahora no necesito de tus servicios. — indicó el príncipe, lanzando otro pedazo de pan a las aves.

— Oh, está bien. — respondió Phichit, sin más.

Por un par de minutos, Seung siguió con el semblante calmado, concentrándose únicamente en lanzar alimento a los patos.

Phichit, por su parte, solo se limitaba a quedarse estático, en pie por detrás del príncipe, observando en silencio como el azabache se entretenía con aquella acción.

De un momento a otro, el príncipe levanta una de sus manos suavemente, sosteniendo en ella un pedazo de pan, quedando con la mano alzada por un par de segundos.

Phichit le miró estático sin entender su accionar, posando su vista por largos segundos en la mano alzada del azabache.

— ¿Vas a dejarme con la mano estirada? — preguntó el príncipe, volteando su vista hacia Phichit.

Y entonces, el tailandés entendió el accionar del príncipe, él, había extendido su brazo con el pan, para que Phichit igualmente diera pan a los patos.

— ¡A-ah! — exclamó — lo siento, su majestad. — se disculpó, recibiendo el pan desde la mano de su majestad.

Ambos, empiezan a echar alimento a las aves en aquella laguna, divertidos. Los patos empiezan a emitir graznidos sonoros, los que resuenan por gran parte del patio exterior. Phichit, dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa, pues, por alguna extraña razón, aquello le parecía sumamente divertido y tranquilizador.

Seung, solo se limita a observarlo por el rabillo del ojo, sin ser capaz de mirarle de forma directa.

De un leve movimiento, Seung se mueve hacia un extremo de la banca, dejando a su lado, un espacio visible, en el cuál caía otra persona.

Phichit le observa nuevamente confuso, Seung solo queda estático, intentando dar a entender el mensaje al moreno, de forma muy implícita.

El tailandés, muy tímidamente se acerca al costado de Seung, y poco a poco, se siente primeramente en la orilla de la banca. El príncipe, posa una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios de forma involuntaria, Phichit lo percibe de inmediato.

Y aquella leve sonrisa, fue señal de que no estaba haciendo mal. Phichit, ya sin ataduras ni vergüenza, se sienta justo al lado de Seung, quedando ambos unidos en aquella banca, en el mismo nivel, a una misma altura, y sin ninguna aparente relación de subordinación.

Ambos, divertidos, siguen echando comida a los patos, los que no cesaban de emitir graznidos.

De repente, uno de los patos, emite un muy fuerte graznido, a lo que ambos, empiezan a reír a carcajadas, divertidos.

Aquel momento que, estaba repleto de tanta simplicidad, era algo totalmente nuevo y sublime para ambos. Muchas veces, las palabras no eran necesarias para transmitir confianza y entrelazar dos almas que, a pesar de provenir de dos lugares tan distintos, experimentaban y admiraban la hermosura de un momento tan simple y cotidiano.

Una apacible sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Phichit, sus ojos se tornaron enternecidos. Seung, aún de forma tímida, sólo se limitaba a mirarle por el rabillo del ojo.

El azabache, sentía una gran paz interior al observar de aquella forma al moreno, tan apaciguador, tan sencillo, tan... _¿hermoso?_

— Phichit... — susurró Seung, quebrantando aquella silenciosa atmósfera, en la que sólo resonaban los graznidos.

— ¿Sí, su majestad? — respondió el moreno, sin quitar la vista de las aves que demandaban por más alimento.

— Cuéntame un poco sobre ti. — susurró, en un apacible tono de voz.

Phichit, pestañeó un par de veces, extrañado ante aquella petición del príncipe. Giró su vista hacia Seung, y entonces, pudo observar como una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en los labios del azabache.

¿Por qué alguien de tanta alcurnia y proveniente de alta cuna como lo era el príncipe, querría saber de alguien tan simple y de un bajo escalafón como lo era él?, simplemente no podía entenderlo, pero, tampoco es como si se negase a una petición del príncipe.

— ¿A qué te dedicabas antes de llegar a este palacio? — preguntó el azabache, interrumpiendo aquella silenciosa atmósfera.

— Trabajaba como pintor y artesano, junto a mi padre. — respondió Phichit, de forma tímida.

Ante aquella respuesta, Seung arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

— ¿Así que tienes habilidades artísticas? — preguntó su majestad, interesado.

— Sí, o bueno... es lo que la gente del pueblo me ha dicho. Solía retratar gente en lienzos y vender artesanías junto a mi padre.

— Interesante... — susurró Seung, con una idea en mente.

Phichit le observó atento, pues, notó en el príncipe que, algo le rondaba en su mente, al cambiar éste su semblante cuando Phichit mencionó ser un artista.

— Tengo una propuesta que hacerte. — dijo seco el azabache, una vez que pensó lo suficiente.

— ¿Umh? — Phichit le miró confuso.

— ¿Podrías retratarme? — preguntó el príncipe, con una media sonrisa.

Phichit abrió sus ojos de la impresión, pestañeando un par de veces, agraciado ante tal propuesta.

— P-pero... — un divertido bufido arrancó de su boca — necesitaré materiales para poder...

— Los tendrás, de eso no hay duda. — interrumpió el príncipe — a cambio, también te pagaré una buena suma de dinero por tu trabajo.

Phichit le miró confundido, sin entender para qué podría a él servirle dinero, pues, después de todo, él no podía salir del palacio, y no tendría como gastarlo.

— Entiendo tu reacción... — asintió Seung con su cabeza — verás que el dinero lo vas a utilizar, mañana.

Phichit le miró aún más extrañado. Ante aquello, una pequeña risa arrancó de la boca del azabache.

— Mañana me acompañarás al pueblo. Debo retirar unas pertenencias muy importantes y no puedo ir solo, allí tendrás tiempo de gastar tu dinero en lo que te plazca. — explicó el príncipe.

Un pequeño brillo se posó en los negros ojos de Phichit, dibujando de forma involuntaria una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

— Gracias, su majestad... — susurró de una forma casi inaudible.

— ¿Y bueno?, ¿aceptas mi oferta? — preguntó Seung.

— Sí, cuando usted me de aviso yo le retrataré, gustoso. — sonrió.

— Perfecto. ¿Te parece si, terminamos de dar de comer a estas aves, y luego me retratas?

— ¡Claro!

Ambos siguieron dando de comer a aquellos patos que, movían sus plumas gustosos de recibir el alimento. La atmósfera era apaciguadora y alegre, y Seung y Phichit, conversaban de algunos temas que, aunque parecieran irrelevantes para cualquiera, para ellos era una forma de ir forjando aquella progresiva confianza que iban edificando.

* * *

— Jamás había visto de aquella forma al príncipe. — susurró Yuuri, viendo desde lejos a Phichit y Seung.

— ¿Verdad que el príncipe está actuando muy extraño últimamente? — susurró Guang, viendo desde lejos, al igual que Yuuri.

— ¡Hasta sonrió!, ¡y eso que él nunca sonríe! — exclamó por lo bajo Emil.

— ¿De qué se sorprenden tanto, grupo de imbéciles? — susurró por detrás Baek, quien había aparecido sorpresivamente.

— ¡B-Baek! — exclamó nervioso Guang — ¿q-qué haces aquí?

— Lo mismo que ustedes. Observando como ese sujeto ha lanzado un conjuro a mi señor. — contestó, con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

— ¿Un conjuro? — preguntó Emil, conteniendo una risa.

— ¿Y qué si no?, no es normal que de un día para otro el príncipe actúe de esa forma, tan... tsk. — se quejó por lo bajo, frustrado.

— Phichit es una persona muy dulce, le conozco. No es necesario un conjuro para caer bien a otra persona, aunque, puede que tú no sepas de algo como eso, Baek. — espetó Yuuri, con molestia.

Baek le miró desafiante, el ambiente se tensó.

— ¡Chicos!, tranquilos... ya sé que está pasando. — susurró Guang, con un tono misterioso.

Todos dirigieron la vista al más pequeño.

— Si el príncipe está actuando de aquella forma, es porque está enamorad...

Pero el más pequeño no pudo terminar su frase.

— ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! — exclamó Baek, empujando fuertemente a Guang, contra la pared.

Todos observaron atónitos ante la reacción del joven, socorriendo de inmediato al más pequeño, quien, se retorcía del dolor causado ante el fuerte impacto.

— ¡Cierra la boca, pequeño hijo de puta! — exclamó Baek, totalmente furioso.

— ¿A quién has llamado de esa forma? — preguntó alguien por detrás de Baek. Éste, se giró de inmediato para verificar de quién se trataba.

Leo, de un fuerte sopetón, gira el rostro de Baek, golpeándolo en seco. Todos miran perplejos la escena.

— Y la próxima vez que, hagas algo como eso a Guang, serán dos por cada mejilla. — dijo Leo, fulminando con la mirada a Baek.

— Maldito hijo de...

Y de un movimiento, Baek se lanza en contra de Leo. Ambos, empezaron a pelear a puñetazos, creándose un gran alboroto en aquel lugar. Los guardias reales no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

— ¡Ya, servidores, sepárense! — exclamaba uno de los guardias, tomando a Leo.

— ¡Dejen el alboroto, compórtense! — exclamó el otro guardia, tomando a Baek.

Sin embargo, ambos seguían lanzando puños y patadas al aire, mientras gritaban improperios a los cuatro vientos, resonando éstos por todo el patio exterior.

— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? — se oyó un timbre de voz grueso e imperante en aquel lugar.

Al reconocer la voz, todos pararon en seco, incluido los guardias, Leo y Baek.

— P-príncipe S-s-seung... — balbuceó totalmente nervioso Baek, al ser testigo de la majestuosa presencia del azabache.

Seung, fulminó con la mirada a todos y cada uno de los servidores allí presentes, dando a entender que, aquella ridícula escena no le causaba ni la más mínima gracia.

Todos, bajaron su mirada de inmediato, evitando hacer contacto directo con los negros ojos del príncipe, los que, se clavaban de forma dolorosa en sus débiles y cansadas vistas.

— He hecho una pregunta, contéstenla. — demandó, en un tono tan intimidante, que, era capaz de desollar hasta el más sólido metal.

Todos mantenían su mirada baja, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a articular palabra alguna.

Phichit, sólo observaba aquella escena por detrás del príncipe, como ocultándose, viendo como todos sus compañeros temblaban del miedo.

Baek, por un momento asciende levemente su mirada, haciendo contacto visual directo con el moreno.

Phichit le mira con cierto desconcierto, mas Baek, le fulmina con su mirada, extendiendo a través de sus ojos, todo el odio y desprecio que sentía hacia Phichit, como desollándole con la vista.

El tailandés, sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo. Aquella mirada tan cargada de odio, le asustaba evidentemente, pues, Phichit jamás había sido odiado de tal forma. Esto, porque él acostumbró siempre a ser alguien de semblante muy dulce y apaciguador, por lo que, no había ganado nunca el odio de nadie.

— Leo y Baek, al calabozo. — sentenció.

Y los ojos de Guang se cristalizaron por completo.

— N-no, su majestad, piedad... — susurró el pequeño, intentando acercarse al azabache.

— ¿Quieres acompañarlos? — preguntó seco, desollando a Guang con su tensa mirada.

El joven chino paró en seco, no pudiendo articular palabra alguna, atragantándose del miedo.

Leo y Guang solo asintieron con la cabeza gacha, pues, sabían que no podían hacer nada al respecto. Los castigos que el príncipe imponía no eran negociables, ni mucho menos apelables a la piedad o su buena voluntad. Simplemente se hacía tal y como él ordenaba, sin peros.

— Guardias.

— Sí, señor.

— Lleven a ambos al calabozo. Quedan privados de agua y comida. Si vuelven a pelear durante el día, diez latigazos a cada uno.

— Sí, mi señor. — respondieron ambos al unísono.

Y Guang, observó cómo Leo era llevado al calabozo. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y su vista nublarse. Una mano de Emil se posó sobre su hombro, haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien.

— ¿Alguien más quiere acompañarlos? — preguntó Seung, sarcástico.

Todos bajaron sus miradas de inmediato. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a siquiera dirigir su mirada al príncipe, por miedo.

— Bien, me encanta, realmente aprenden rápido. — escupió con sarcasmo.

Phichit observó toda aquella escena desde la espalda de Seung, ocultándose entre sus ropas. Realmente el príncipe era como le habían advertido, muy severo y sin titubeos al momento de aplicar los castigos.

Por un momento, Phichit sintió extrañeza del hecho de que, él no sintiera miedo de Seung, a pesar de aquella escena tan terrible.

— Phichit — llamó el príncipe.

— ¿S-sí, su majestad...? — respondió el moreno, reincorporándose atento.

— Vamos, tienes trabajo que hacer.

— Sí, señor.

Y ambos, se alejaron de aquellos servidores que, se mantuvieron con la cabeza gacha, hasta que, Seung se alejó junto a Phichit por completo, de aquel lugar.

* * *

Phichit siguió por detrás al príncipe, ingresando a su habitación. Ya dentro de ella, el príncipe abrió las cortinas, dejando entrar una fresca brisa y los intensos rayos del sol, iluminando toda aquella pintoresca habitación.

— He pedido a un servidor que traiga las herramientas con las que trabajarás, no debería tardar en llegar. — avisó Seung a Phichit, mientras se despojaba de sus ropas.

— Está bien, su majestad.

Seung sin ningún tipo de pudor, se despojaba de sus ropas para vestirse con algo mucho más cómodo y ligero.

Por un momento, el príncipe se despoja de su ropa interior, y Phichit, desvía totalmente su mirada, avergonzado.

Se escucha alguien llamando a la puerta, Seung hace un ademán con la mano a Phichit. El tailandés procede a abrirla.

— He traído lo que ha pedido su excelencia. — dijo un servidor, asomándose por la puerta con un montón de materiales.

— Está bien, puede entregármelos a mí. — respondió Phichit, con una sonrisa.

Entre los materiales se hallaba un lienzo de tela, pinceles de diversos tamaños, pinturas y un soporte de madera.

— ¿Está bien con esos materiales? — preguntó Seung, arropándose con una ligera túnica blanca.

— Más que perfecto, su majestad. — asintió el moreno.

Seung se acomodó en una banquilla frente al tailandés, mientras éste, empezó a instalar el lienzo en el soporte de madera, para proceder a iniciar el retrato del príncipe.

Phichit miró al azabache un poco extrañado, pues, le llamaba la atención el hecho de que Seung, quisiera ser retratado con ropas tan sencillas.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Phichit? — preguntó el príncipe, notando la inquietud del moreno.

— Bueno, su majestad... — se detuvo — ¿quiere usted ser retratado con esas ropas? — preguntó.

Un pequeño bufido arrancó de los labios de Seung.

— Quiero ser inmortalizado de esta forma, Phichit.

Phichit le miró extrañado. ¿Por qué el príncipe querría ser inmortalizado en un cuadro con ropas tan sencillas?, él era un príncipe, y entre sus vestimentas, tenía un sin número de túnicas elegantes con las cuales posar.

— Quiero que me inmortalices de la forma en que realmente soy, del lugar del cual realmente provengo. — susurró.

Phichit sólo asintió con su cabeza, sin atreverse a preguntar más sobre aquello, a pesar de que, no entendía a qué se refería el príncipe.

— Bien, su majestad, entonces quédese en esa posición, empezaré de inmediato. Tardaré unas dos o tres horas, podremos tomar un descanso entre medio. — sonrió. Seung asintió con su cabeza.

* * *

De forma hábil Phichit movía sus manos. Sus ojos negros, de forma incesante vacilaban entre la silueta del príncipe y el blanco lienzo sobre el cual versaban sus suaves pinceladas.

El semblante del moreno cambió por completo, pues, cuando éste se dedicaba a pintar, era como si su alma desprendiera seguridad y mucho desplante, cambiando su dulce aura a una que desprendía confianza y decisión.

Phichit era un gran pintor, de aquello no había duda al respecto. Cuando éste trabajaba junto a su padre, solía retratar a muchas personas de distinta estirpe y condición, llegando a inmortalizar a un sin número de personas.

Retrató a niños, a mujeres y hombres, llegando incluso, a retratarles desnudos cuando éstos lo pedían, y Phichit, aceptaba sin objeciones, pues, para él, el desnudo era algo artístico, más no algo morboso o sucio.

Estuvo durante una hora retratando primeramente las ropas de su majestad, que eran túnicas blancas con material de seda, tan suaves y ligeras que, Phichit llegó a sentir por un momento, la textura de estas a través de sus negras pupilas.

— ¡Listo! — exclamó Phichit, juntando sus palmas y dando un pequeño brinco.

— ¿Has terminado?, ¿ya tan rápido? — preguntó Seung, con intriga.

Phichit sonrió.

— Aún no, su majestad. Sólo he terminado de pintar sus ropas blancas. Ahora mismo empezaré con su rostro. — dijo Phichit, limpiando rápidamente los pinceles y combinando colores.

Seung le observaba desde la banquilla, con una tenue sonrisa.

El azabache, encontraba sumamente atractivo el ver a Phichit con ese desplante, pues, era notoria la pasión que ponía el tailandés a lo que amaba.

Era como sí, Seung se paralizara al ver el desplante del moreno, pues, a pesar de tener siempre un semblante tan dulce, una vez que tomaba un pincel en sus manos, se volvía otra persona, con un aura totalmente distinta.

Phichit hizo un ademán con su mano, y entonces Seung, comprendió que ya había comenzado a retratar su rostro, quedándose éste totalmente estático para facilitar el trabajo al moreno.

Phichit clavó su mirada en el rostro de Seung, perplejo y estático. Con las suaves cerdas del pincel fue retratando la pálida y tersa piel del príncipe. Sus negras pupilas recorrieron y analizaron cada facción de su armonioso rostro, revisando cada centímetro de piel con la vista, e inmortalizándole en el lienzo.

Phichit se sumió en un trance jamás experimentado, sentía como su cuerpo se entumecía en un sueño en vida, entre las pálidas mejillas y los negros ojos del azabache.

Todo el rostro del príncipe encajaba perfectamente, sus tersas mejillas, su respingada nariz, sus labios gruesos, sus ojos penetrantes y negros, sus marcadas y gruesas cejas, su cabello medio-ondulado y oscuro, el que, contrastaba por completo con su pálida piel.

Phichit estaba perplejo ante la hermosura del príncipe, sus ojos no podían alejar su vista de aquel rostro tan apaciguador y atractivo, sus manos se movían por sí mismas, de forma hábil e instantánea.

El tailandés, sin poder él notarlo y contenerlo, emite un pequeño suspiro placentero, mientras contempla el rostro del príncipe.

Phichit, había retratado un sin número de veces a muchas bellas damiselas desnudas y semi-desnudas, y nunca jamás, ninguna de ellas, había provocado en el moreno, lo que Seung estaba ahora mismo provocando con la perfección de su rostro y presencia.

Una última pincelada desliza Phichit por aquel lienzo, terminando de inmortalizar el bello rostro del príncipe. Al terminar aquello, el moreno siente como un calor abrasador inunda su rostro, lo que le provoca salir del trance.

— Perfecto... — susurró.

Y una pequeña sonrisa triunfante se dibuja en su rostro.

— ¿Phichit? — interrumpe el azabache, notando a Phichit fuera de sí.

— ¡Ah! — exclama el moreno — s-su majestad...

— ¿Está listo? — pregunta intrigado.

— ¡Ah!, sí, está listo — asiente con su cabeza.

Seung, rápidamente se reincorpora, caminando hacia el lado de Phichit, mirando el cuadro.

— Oh...

Susurra perplejo, cuando ve su retrato finalizado. Pestañea un par de veces, totalmente sorprendido, dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo es que nadie de la realeza se ha enterado de tu gran talento? — preguntó, extrañado.

Phichit se encogió de hombros.

— Con este talento fácilmente podrías ser un pintor real... — susurró — pondré este cuadro en el lugar de esa horrible abominación.

Y ante aquello, una pequeña risa arrancó de los labios de Phichit.

— ¿Y qué hará con el otro cuadro, su majestad? — preguntó el moreno.

— Lo tiraré. — respondió.

— ¿Está seguro?

Seung dudó por largos segundos de aquella decisión.

— Bueno... aquel cuadro lo pintó un amigo mío, para mí... — susurró.

Phichit pestañeó un par de veces, confundido.

— _¿Un amigo?_ — se preguntó mentalmente, sorprendido ante la posibilidad de que el príncipe, pudiese tener un amigo, a pesar de su poca afinidad para sociabilizar.

— Sí, un amigo mío. Él mismo lo pintó y me lo obsequió para mi cumpleaños número veinte. Lo he tenido colgando de la pared de pura cortesía, porque no he querido herir sus sentimientos. — suspiró.

— Es eso muy amable de su parte, majestad. — sonrió Phichit.

— De todas formas sacaré ese cuadro, y en su lugar, pondré el tuyo. Estoy seguro que pondrá el grito en el cielo mañana, cuando vea que no está el suyo.

Phichit ladeó su cabeza, sin entender lo dicho por el azabache.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó Seung — no te lo había dicho, pero, mañana viene a visitarme.

— Oh... — susurró Phichit, sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente.

— Y no te lo había nombrado, tampoco, pero... tendrás que atenderlo, Phichit, por favor... — dijo, en un tono de disculpa — él es el príncipe del reino del noroeste, por lo que, es también un noble.

— _El príncipe de un reino vecino..._ — pensó Phichit, llegando a la conclusión de que, se trataba de una persona de alta alcurnia, y por lo tanto, igual de importante que su majestad.

— Su nombre es Christophe Giacometti, el príncipe del reino del noroeste. Es un joven un tanto molesto, pero no es mala persona, en absoluto. — dijo Seung, dirigiéndose a una pequeña caja en un rincón de la habitación.

Phichit sólo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, mientras, seguía con su vista todo el accionar del príncipe.

Seung, saca de aquella caja una pequeña bolsa de tela, con tres monedas de oro, las que, extiende en las manos de Phichit.

— ¿Es suficiente por tu trabajo, Phichit? — pregunta el príncipe.

Phichit solo abre sus ojos de la impresión, totalmente perplejo ante la buena remuneración que había recibido por parte del príncipe. Por lo general, él, en el pueblo, recibía diversos objetos, alimentos, ropajes y a lo más una moneda de bronce, pero jamás, pensó en recibir tres monedas de oro, ni en mil vidas.

— B-b-bueno, e-es... — balbuceaba, totalmente perplejo.

— Si es muy poco, sólo debes decírmelo. — dijo, extendiendo otras dos monedas en la palma del moreno.

— ¡No! — exclamó nervioso el tailandés — ¡está bien! — dijo, devolviendo las dos monedas a Seung.

El azabache arquea una ceja, empieza a reír divertido ante la tierna reacción del moreno.

— ¡Está bien, muy bien!, ¡no necesito más! — exclamó Phichit, sonriente.

— Bien, me alegro que sea de aquella forma, tu gran trabajo lo vale, Phichit.

Phichit agacha su cabeza, haciendo una reverencia a Seung.

— Muchísimas gracias, su majestad, gracias... — susurra.

— Está bien, sólo te he pagado por tu trabajo.

Phichit se reincorpora ante el príncipe, y posando su vista en la pared, logra divisar la hora del día.

— ¿Ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer por usted, alteza? — pregunta.

— Por ahora no, Phichit.

— Entonces iré a preparar su almuerzo, ya es hora de comer, con su permiso. — se despide, haciendo una reverencia.

Seung asiente con su cabeza, divisando a Phichit salir de su habitación.

* * *

Phichit camina ensimismado por los pasillos, entumecido en sus pensamientos. Habían muchas cosas que no calzaban hasta el momento en su mente.

¿Por qué el príncipe le trataba de una forma aparentemente especial a él?, quizá sólo era por ser su servidor personal... pero aún así, a Phichit, le llamaba la atención de que Seung cambiase tan de repente de la noche a la mañana.

Desde anoche. Desde anoche que el príncipe había tomado una postura totalmente distinta a su persona. Desde que... el príncipe le tomó el rostro de aquella forma.

Y Phichit volvió a recordar, y su rostro fue abrazado por un calor reconfortante.

Sintió unas intensas cosquillas en la boca del estómago. Una pequeña risa nerviosa arrancó de sus labios.

— _¡¿Qué está pasando contigo, Phichit?_ — se preguntó a sí mismo, con molestia.

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, intentando desvanecer todas aquellas interrogantes que se clavaban como sanguijuelas en su pensar.

— ¡Phichit! — escucha el moreno, por detrás.

— Yuuri... — susurra, reconociendo la voz de inmediato, girándose de igual forma.

— Hasta que te encuentro... — susurró, entre jadeos.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó el moreno, preocupado.

— Es Guang...

Una terrible sensación se posó en el cuerpo de Phichit, temiendo lo peor.

— ¿Q-qué ha pasado con Guang?

Yuuri traga saliva, dibujándose en su rostro una expresión de desconcierto.

— No le hemos encontrado por ningún sitio, al parecer, él...

Phichit siente un frío recorrer su espalda.

— ... ha escapado del palacio.

Una expresión horrorizada se dibujó en el rostro de Phichit, y, sin pensarlo por más tiempo, empujó a Yuuri hacia un costado, corriendo rápidamente en busca del joven.

— ¡Phichit, espera! — exclamó Yuuri, intentando alcanzarle.

— ¡Guang, Guang, Guang! — exclamaba de forma incesante, invadido por los nervios.

Phichit se hallaba completamente dirigido por sus impulsos, invadido por los nervios y el miedo de que, si el príncipe se enterase de aquello, Guang podría ser asesinado.

— ¡Guan...!

Pero Phichit no pudo continuar. De forma brusca, Yuuri posa una mano suya en su boca, callándole.

— ¡Phichit, silencio! — susurró — ¡si alguien más se entera de que Guang ha desaparecido, el príncipe se enterará! — le advirtió.

Y de forma instantánea, Phichit calla, relajándose por completo. Yuuri entonces le suelta.

— L-lo siento... — se disculpó, tembloroso.

— Entiendo que estés nervioso, todos lo estamos. Están todos ayudando a buscarlo, pero por favor, cálmate. — decía a su amigo, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus hombros.

— Sí, vamos a buscarlo...

De forma incesante, Phichit recorría cada rincón del palacio, pero de forma que, los guardias no se percatasen de que buscaban a alguien, pues de lo contrario, levantarían sospechas.

Buscó por la cocina, en los lavabos, el patio exterior, en las habitaciones e inclusive, en la sala central del palacio... pero nada.

Phichit comenzó a angustiarse, sus manos se tornaron temblorosas y empezó a sudar frío. De pronto, una mano se posa en su hombro, Phichit gira de inmediato a ver de quién se trataba.

— Hola.

— Ho-hola...

Se trataba de Jen, quien, miró extrañado de inmediato a Phichit, al observarle tan fuera de sí, con angustia.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó preocupado.

— N-no... ¿por qué lo dices? — intentó disimular.

— Estás temblando. — espetó.

Phichit se removió nervioso, simplemente no podía ocultar la angustia que sentía por la desaparición de Guang, por lo que, él decidió decirle a Jen lo que ocurría, después de todo, él podría ayudarles.

— Ha desaparecido Guang... — susurró de forma lúgubre.

— ¿Guang? — preguntó Jen, extrañado.

— Sí, Guang. Es un chico muy pequeño, de cabello castaño, ojos rasgados, tiene pecas, y...

— ¡Ah! — exclamó Jen, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Phichit le miró atento, esperando una respuesta favorable de su parte.

— Sí, lo vi hace un rato atrás.

Phichit abrió los ojos de la impresión, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¡Por favor, por favor! — exclamó — ¡llévame con él, Jen!

— Claro, pero...

Phichit le miró expectante.

— ...Antes debes darme un beso. — exigió, con una sonrisa pícara.

Phichit arqueó una ceja, extrañado ante aquella petición, alejándose un poco de Jen.

— ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! — exclamó Jen, entre risas.

Phichit lanzó un bufido, divertido.

— Ven, te llevaré con Guang. — dijo, tomando del brazo a Phichit y llevándole con dirección a uno de los sótanos en donde se guardaban las mercaderías.

Jen abrió una de las compuertas con una llave que sacó de su bolsillo. Acto seguido, bajó junto a Phichit por unas pequeñas escaleras, y allí, fue cuando el tailandés pudo oír pequeños sollozos provenir desde el fondo del sótano.

Un agudo suspiro arranca de los labios de Phichit, y rápidamente se dirige hacia Guang, que yacía con su rostro oculto entre sus brazos, acurrucado.

— Guang, Guang, Guang... — repetía el moreno de forma incesante, revisando rápidamente al pequeño, para verificar si estaba herido — ¿alguien te ha hecho daño? — preguntó, angustiado.

Guang solo se limitó a levantar su rostro, apenado. Incesantes lágrimas se deslizaban por su tierno rostro.

— L-Leo... — susurró de forma casi inaudible, entre sollozos.

Y entonces Phichit comprendió de inmediato, Guang estaba herido... pero del alma.

— Ven aquí... — susurró el moreno, hundiendo el rostro de Guang en su pecho, sosteniendo toda su angustia.

De pronto, entran por la puerta con dirección al sótano, Yuuri y Emil, corriendo desesperados.

— ¡¿Guang?! — exclamaron ambos, al oír los profundos sollozos del menor.

Phichit mira a ambos, asintiendo suavemente con su cabeza. El moreno posa su dedo índice sobre sus labios, dando a entender a ambos que debían guardar silencio, en respeto al dolor del menor.

Guang lloraba desconsoladamente, aferrándose al pecho del tailandés. Por su parte, Yuuri y Emil sólo miraban en silencio aquella escena, desconcertados al igual que Phichit, por la profunda tristeza del pequeño.

Una vez se reincorporó apenas un poco, emitió algunas palabras.

— Ne-necesito ver a L-leo, necesito... — susurró, tratando de reincorporarse y dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

— ¡No! — exclamó Phichit, sosteniéndole — Guang, por favor...

Y el menor, a duras penas, forcejeando con Phichit, vuelve a sentarse en el mismo sitio, limpiando sus lágrimas.

— Leo estará bien, lo prometo...

— ¡¿Y tú como lo sabes?! — gritó Guang, totalmente fuera de sí.

Phichit, Yuuri y Emil, abren sus ojos totalmente sorprendidos, ante la reacción del menor.

— ¡¿Tú qué sabes de sufrimiento, Phichit?! — volvió a gritar — ¡eres el consentido del príncipe Seung! — exclamó, zafándose violentamente del moreno, el que, queda totalmente perplejo.

— Gu-Guang... escucha...

— ¡Tú no sabes que se siente sufr...!

Pero Guang no pudo continuar, de un solo movimiento, Phichit se reincorpora, lanzando una mesa que había a su costado, provocando un violento estruendo en el ambiente, lo que provoca que Guang, pare en seco.

— N-no sigas, Guang... — murmulla Phichit, entre dientes y con la mirada baja.

Emil y Yuuri, sólo se limitan a observar perplejos a Phichit, el que, no se había mostrado nunca antes alterado.

— T-tú no sabes todo el sufrimiento que siento, Guang... — murmulla, apretando sus puños — estoy atrapado en este palacio, mientras mi madre muere lenta y de forma agónica...

Y es entonces, cuando la voz de Phichit se torna quebradiza.

— Lamento haber sido amable contigo, Guang...

Susurra y, rápidamente, sale de aquel sitio, dejando perplejos a los tres. Guang se remueve nervioso, dirigiendo su vista hacia la salida de sótano, arrepentido de la forma en que había actuado con Phichit.

— Vaya, esa no es forma de tratar a quien se preocupa por ti, ¿sabes? — habló Jen, apoyado desde las escaleras, con una ceja arqueada.

— Cierra la boca, Jen. — musita Yuuri.

Guang solo baja su mirada, con tristeza.

— Ve ahora mismo a disculparte con Phichit, Guang. — ordenó Yuuri, fulminándole con la mirada.

— ¡S-sí! — exclamó el joven, nervioso, para luego, reincorporarse y salir corriendo de aquel sótano.

Y es que, la angustia que sentía Guang había sido tan grande por la ausencia de Leo, que, ésta la transformó en rabia a quien se le cruzare primero en su camino. Y la víctima, había sido precisamente Phichit.

* * *

Había transcurrido una hora, hasta que, Guang pudo encontrar a Phichit para disculparse.

El pequeño, sólo se limitaba a mirarle desde la puerta de la cocina, escondido y en total silencio.

Podía observar y sentir desde lejos el semblante del moreno, totalmente acongojado y angustiado. Su aura expendía una tristeza constante, en conjunto a su mirada, la que se perdía sin un rumbo aparente entre el vapor de los alimentos cociéndose.

Guang se sentía completamente avergonzado por su anterior comportamiento infantil, y de la misma forma, arrepentido, pues, Phichit había sido una de las pocas personas en interesarse en él, para protegerle. Y él... le había pagado de aquella forma.

Es verdad, no sabía absolutamente nada sobre Phichit, pues él, sólo tenía en conocimiento el hecho de que era el servidor personal del príncipe, pero, ignoraba su historia por detrás y la razón por la que estaba en aquel lugar.

Sin pensarlo más, Guang se acerca lentamente hacia Phichit, por detrás. Avergonzado posa sus manos en su espalda, y, tímidamente emite algunas palabras.

— P-Phichit... — susurra, de forma casi inaudible.

El moreno se gira despacio, pudiendo observar a un pequeño joven tembloroso y con la mirada baja.

— Yo... yo... — se detiene, nervioso — ... discúlpame, por favor.

Susurra con su voz en un hilo. Phichit sólo se limita a observarle estático y en silencio.

— Y-yo... realmente no pienso eso de ti, Phichit, yo... me comporté como un idiota, perdóname... — susurra, con una voz quebradiza.

A pesar de la actitud anterior de Guang, Phichit percibe el arrepentimiento de éste, notando cómo, Guang permanecía con su mirada agachada, en señal de vergüenza.

— Está bien, Guang... — susurra, enternecido.

El joven chino, de forma sorpresiva levanta su mirada, encontrándose de frente con la apaciguadora vista del moreno, la que, irradiaba dulzura y bondad.

— Entiendo cómo debes sentirte por lo de Leo, pero él volverá, debes estar tranquilo... — susurró, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de Guang, en señal de apoyo.

El castaño, sólo se limita a sonreír reconfortado por el perdón de Phichit. Y ve, logra ver a través de los ojos de Phichit, la inmensa bondad que inunda el alma de su compañero. Un chico que, a pesar de estar angustiado al igual que todos, procura el bien de los demás sobre el suyo, acto digno y propio de las personas altruistas.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — pregunta Guang, mirando por sobre el hombro de Phichit, al notar el cocimiento de unos alimentos.

— Ah, no... estoy bien Guang, gracias. — sonríe.

El joven chino, sonriente, sólo se limita a asentir con su cabeza. El moreno, se voltea a seguir preparando los alimentos para el príncipe, cuando, un viento de osadía cruza la mente de Guang, atreviéndose a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué estás en este lugar, Phichit?

El moreno tarda varios segundos en responder a aquella pregunta. Sólo siendo posible escuchar el sonido del vapor saliendo de las vasijas.

— He venido en lugar de mi padre, es todo...

Se limita a contestar. Y Guang, supo que no era bueno seguir insistiendo. El semblante de Phichit cambiaba por completo al recordar a su familia, hubiese preferido mil veces ser privado de su libertad por una deuda suya, a ser servidor por causa de una deuda de la enfermedad de su madre. ¿De qué había servido endeudarse con la realeza?, si su madre cada día había empeorado, y peor aún... ella no sanaba, y él... él estaba allí, atrapado, sin poder hacer nada mientras su familia se destruía, a las afueras de aquella muralla.

— Y tú, ¿por qué estás en este sitio? — interrumpió Phichit.

Guang alza su mirada, sorprendido. Y entonces... recordó. Recordó la razón por la que él estaba de servidor, y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— Yo y Leo escaparíamos de este reino... — susurró.

El tailandés se voltea curioso ante aquella respuesta, pudiendo observar en el rostro de Guang, una expresión de nostalgia, como sí, una horda de recuerdos apaciguadores reconfortaran su consciencia.

— Te lo contaré todo, Phichit...

* * *

Leo y Guang se conocían desde niños. Cuando pequeños solían ser amigos, muy buenos amigos...

El asesinato de los padres de Guang, por considerarles brujos, provocó que él quedase huérfano a tan solo la edad de cuatro años. Los inquisidores no tuvieron piedad con ellos, aunque... realmente ellos no ejecutaban actividades de brujería, sino que más bien... de curanderos de la aldea.

Por alguna extraña razón, la gente de la aldea jamás entendió la verdadera respuesta del por qué los padres de Guang habían sido torturados y fusilados, y... de la peor forma posible; con la doncella de hierro (1).

Tras aquello, Guang quedó totalmente desamparado, en una aldea en la que, no importa si eres un pequeño e inocente perdido sin comida o un abrigo, allí regía la ley del más fuerte, hasta que, un día alguien de él, se apiadó...

— ¿Qué estás buscando entre la basura? — pregunta un pequeño niño, ladeando su cabeza confuso.

— ¡Qué te importa! — gritó a la defensiva — ¡no seas metiche! — exclamó, lanzando piedras al pequeño curioso que le observaba desde unos metros.

— Soy Leo — dijo amablemente, esquivando las pequeñas piedrecillas que eran lanzadas por el castaño.

— ¡Y a mí qué me importa!

Y así era Guang. Un pequeño niño vestido de harapos y andrajos, su cabello estaba grasoso y su piel estaba tan sucia que la sarna era visible en su piel áspera y herida. Las llagas estaban infectadas y había sangre seca que rodeaba sus rodillas. A veces comía, la mayoría del tiempo no lo hacía. Entre las sobras lanzadas por las esquinas de las calles buscaba su merienda, muchas veces siendo herido por los propios animales que peleaban las sobras de comida con él.

Todo era un infierno para él, la ausencia de sus padres trajo su des protección y total aislamiento en una sociedad medieval cuya ley principal era la del más fuerte, y cuyas primeras víctimas eran los pequeños niños desamparados por la tiranía de la realeza e inquisidores.

Él actuaba de forma violenta y grotesca, su actitud era siempre a la defensiva. No confiaba en nadie, absolutamente en nadie. Él, siendo tan pequeño e indefenso, fue testigo y víctima de tantos abusos dentro de la época más oscura de la historia de la humanidad, siendo expectante a diario de los linchamientos a brujas, herejes y homosexuales. Muchas veces fue testigo de personas en estados agonizantes, los que eran lanzados a las afueras del pueblo una vez eran torturados por los inquisidores.

Él se había vuelto un pequeño monstruo, de una mentalidad frívola y desolladora, de un pensamiento oscuro y tan lúgubre, producto y efecto de todas las experiencias traumáticas de las que había sido testigo y víctima.

Hasta que un día conoció a aquel pequeño niño que, en un principio le pareció tan molesto y estúpido, pero que luego... se volvió su razón de seguir viviendo.

Conoció a Leo.

— ¡Leo! — exclamó su madre — ¿qué haces cerca de ese sucio niño?, ¡aléjate! — dijo, alejando a Leo de un tirón.

— ¡Pero mamá, ese niño tiene hambre, y...! — su voz se quebró — ¡y está herido!

Y aunque, la primera impresión de la mujer fue ver a un pequeño bárbaro sin modales, lo que vio después al clavar su vista en aquellos ojos rasgados del pequeño, no era más que un desesperado llamado de auxilio.

Los ojos de Guang pedían ayuda. Su vista cansada y agónica, sumida en la desesperación y en la desilusión de la inexistente bondad humana. Unos ojos de niño transformados en cristales apagados entumecidos por la brutalidad de los tiempos... aquello eran los ojos del pequeño Guang.

Y ella pudo verlos. La bondad y empatía, cualidades tan escazas en aquella época, afloraron en su instinto maternal y necesidad de protección a un pequeño niño, que era similar a su pequeño Leo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? — preguntó la mujer, arrodillándose a la altura de Guang.

El pequeño, solo le miró de reojo con desconfianza, como un perro mirando a quién le maltrató.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó en un tono indulgente, extendiendo en su mano una manzana recién comprada.

Y Guang, impulsado por el hambre y la agonía, se lanzó sobre su mano, eliminando aquella fruta de tres mordiscos voraces. Leo y su madre quedaron perplejos ante aquello.

— Me llamo Guang. — dijo con vergüenza, dando la espalda, cuán perro arrepentido de haber actuado de la forma incorrecta.

— Ahora serás mi hijo, Guang.

Y desde aquel día, Guang y Leo fueron inseparables. La inocencia y la pureza fueron devueltas a Guang por aquellos dos ángeles que aparecieron en su camino. La bondad de aquella mujer que, a pesar de ser una madre cargando sola con su hijo, tenía la fuerza suficiente como para extender su altruismo a aquel pequeño niño corrompido por la brutalidad humana.

Eran una pequeña familia, sin grandes lujos e instalaciones, pero, poseían algo que ninguna otra familia de la aldea poseía; mucho amor y bondad a cantidades impensables.

Leo y Guang fueron creciendo juntos y, jamás pudieron verse como hermanos. Fue en la adolescencia de ambos cuando, ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente sentía uno por el otro.

Porque Leo había sido para Guang, lo que la esperanza y el amor es para el desasosiego entre la pesadumbre. Su constante sobreprotección, sus juegos, sus sonrisas, sus días junto a él... cuánto amaba a Leo, y Leo... cuánto lo amaba a él.

Pero no todo sería luego color de rosas. Aquella buena y altruista mujer, que cargaba con ahora sus dos hijos, fue arrebatada de su último aliento, cuando una noche un indolente cliente, sintió el derecho de asesinarla, por llevar ella con la venta de su cuerpo, alimento para sus dos hijos.

Y el mundo se les vino encima. Y no tenían a nadie. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro...

Y se prometieron a sí mismos huir de aquel infierno, en dónde, la agonía y la brutalidad del instinto humano carcomían las esperanzas. Huirían del reino, huirían hacia un lugar incierto, en donde, sólo ellos y su presencia, lejos de la civilización, lejos de los nostálgicos y tristes recuerdos, estarían...

Y así lo hicieron. A pesar del miedo, a pesar de la angustia de ser encontrados por la realeza, luego de que ellos, pidieron al rey una cuantiosa suma de dinero, con la promesa de devolverlo pronto, cosa que, nunca hicieron...

— ¡Si no salen ahora mismo quemaremos esta maldita casucha! — exclamó uno de los guardias reales, golpeando brutalmente la endeble puerta de aquella cabaña, en medio del espeso bosque.

— L-leo... yo iré, iré en nuestro lugar... — susurró con nerviosismo Guang, caminando hacia la puerta.

Pero Guang no pudo continuar, pues, Leo le contuvo por detrás, aferrándose a su cuerpo, en un infinito abrazo.

— No dejaré que vayas solo... — susurró.

Guang sintió su alma desvanecerse. Sus castaños y rasgados ojos, se cristalizaron por completo.

— Tú me has devuelto la vida, Leo... — susurró, volteándose y acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su amado. — iré en lugar de ambos, ya has hecho suficiente por mí, no dejare que...

— ¡No! — exclamó Leo, totalmente desconcertado. — Yo iré en tu lug...

— No puedo dejar que hagas eso, Leo, yo...

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? — preguntó con el nerviosismo en su punto máximo.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, pero Guang, las sostuvo gentilmente sobre las suyas, besándolas suavemente y conteniendo la angustia de su amado.

— ...Iremos ambos. — susurró indulgente.

* * *

Cuando Guang concluyó de contar su historia, Phichit no cesaba de sollozar.

Aquello había tocado profundamente la sensibilidad del moreno, pues, jamás había pensado que, tras el semblante tan inocente y dulce de Guang, se escondería un pasado tan aberrante pero a la vez, de superación y resiliencia.

Y Phichit lo comprendió. Comprendió como la esperanza, amor, bondad y humanidad puede salvar el alma de las personas corrompidas por la brutalidad del instinto humano, y como es que las personas, merecen a alguien que les salve de tal calvario.

Y comprendió también, porque Guang lloraba por Leo. Y es que Leo, era el gran amor de la vida de Guang.

— Ahora entiendo porque... Leo es tan importante para ti. — susurró Phichit, secando sus lágrimas.

— Lo es... más que mi propia vida. — susurró, nostálgico.

Phichit de un movimiento, se acerca al menor, depositando un pequeño y tenue beso en su frente. El joven chino, pestañea un par de veces, sorprendido.

— Eres fuerte, Guang. — sonrió — Leo pronto saldrá del calabozo, todo estará bien.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Guang, dibujándose una gran sonrisa en su tierno rostro.

Y Phichit, lo comprendió aquella tarde. Realmente, las personas nacen al mundo en su estado más puro, invadidos de inocencia ante un mundo que se corrompe por el miedo, la soberbia y la avaricia. Y aunque, sin embargo, las personas con el tiempo contaminen sus almas con tan negativos sentimientos, el amor, siempre nos recompone, provocando que aflore nuevamente lo más puro y limpio de nosotros. Y así, había ocurrido con Guang, y todo... gracias a Leo.

* * *

La noche desplegó su oscuridad por los pasillos del Palacio carmesí. Resonaba de forma tenue la danza de las llamas en las velas, iluminando aquel ambiente en el que, de forma tímida se oía a lo lejos el cantar de los grillos.

Phichit yacía en su habitación recostado. Su mirada se perdía en el techo, entre las oscilantes luces que cambiaban su tonalidad, con la luz de la llama que expendía la vela, desde su velador.

Sus manos de forma inquieta palpaban y recorrían el borde de aquellas tres monedas de oro, las que, habían sido entregadas por el príncipe a Phichit, cuando éste lo inmortalizó en aquel cuadro.

Cada noche para Phichit, se volvía un mar de dudas y angustia. Los límites de sus pensamientos se desbordaban al caer la luz de la luna, cuando él, en silencio, podía analizar la terrible situación en la que se hallaba, en la soledad de su habitación.

De pronto, un suave golpe a la puerta interrumpe en sus pensamientos, sacándole de aquel trance.

— ¿Quién es? — murmulló con cierta molestia.

— Phichit, soy yo.

Y el tailandés, de un brinco se reincorpora junto a su cama, al reconocer al emisor de aquella voz.

— Su majestad, dígame. — dijo, apenas abrió la puerta.

— ¿Estabas ya durmiendo...? — preguntó el azabache, con cierto tono de vergüenza.

— Oh, no... sólo estaba recostado.

— ¿Entonces puedes hacerme un favor? — preguntó.

— Lo que usted ordene, su majestad. — asintió Phichit, con una media sonrisa.

— Bien, verás... — dijo, mostrando al moreno algunos papeles que sostenía en sus manos — hoy tendré que quedarme despierto hasta muy tarde. — explicó.

— ¿Sí...? — preguntó Phichit, sin entender él, en qué podría ayudar al príncipe.

— Estoy analizando algunas peticiones de los banqueros del pueblo y, mañana debo llevar la respuesta. Es por eso que, quería pedirte si puedes dirigirte a la cocina para traerme un té, precisamente.

Phichit asintió con su cabeza, sonriente.

— Si algún guardia real te sorprende, sólo dile que yo te he autorizado para salir a estas horas.

— Cómo usted lo ordene, majestad. — asintió, con un divertido semblante.

— Te estaré esperando en mi habitación. No golpees la puerta, solo entra.

— Bien.

Y dicho aquello, Phichit salió camino a la cocina, la que, se encontraba relativamente lejos de aquel lugar.

Cuando Phichit estaba a pocos pasos de la cocina, pudo oír a lo lejos un alboroto proveniente de la habitación de los servidores. Muchas risas y conversaciones en voz alta. Un bufido arrancó de la boca de Phichit, divertido.

El tailandés ingresó en la cocina, pudiendo divisar que, el lugar se encontraba aparentemente vacío. Suavemente dejo el candelabro con la vela al borde de la mesa, para luego, prender fuego y echar a hervir un poco de agua en una vasija.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua llegase a su punto de ebullición, él delineaba con sus negros ojos las azulinas llamas que entumecían sus sentidos.

— Hola.

Aquella voz agudizó los sentidos de Phichit en una milésima de segundos, provocando que, el moreno diese un brinco de la impresión.

— Disculpa, no quería asustarte.

El tailandés se gira rápidamente, verificando al emisor de aquella voz.

Era Jen, quien, se encontraba en la cocina, desde antes que Phichit llegara. Había estado oculto en un rincón de la cocina, en donde la luz de la vela, no alcanzaba a esclarecer. Su rostro y semblante se notaban diferentes, y en su mano, sostenía una botella con frutas fermentadas en su interior. Aparentemente, Jen estaba bebido.

— Ho-hola. — saludó Phichit tímidamente, notando el estado de Jen.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? — preguntó curioso.

— Supongo que lo mismo que tú.

Jen lanzó una carcajada sonora ante aquella respuesta.

— ¿Ya se ha disculpado contigo ese pequeño niño ingrato? — preguntó, llevando torpemente a su boca otro sorbo de la fruta fermentada.

— S-sí, todo está bien, gracias... — susurró Phichit, un poco desconcertado al ver a Jen en ese estado.

El joven, se tambalea por un instante, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Phichit desvía su mirada, tomando nuevamente atención a la vasija con agua.

— ¿Sabes, Phichit...? — pregunta Jen, misteriosamente.

Phichit sólo le ignora, guardando silencio y con la vista clavada en la vasija humeando.

— Hace tres años que estoy cautivo en este maldito lugar... — susurró — y a pesar de que, solía vivir bien... no es a mi familia lo que más extraño. — espetó.

El moreno, aún de espaldas a Jen, solo arquea una ceja, sin comprender la razón por la cual el joven decía ese tipo de cosas.

— Lo que más extraño es a las mujeres. — murmulló — y en este sitio, no hay una sola mujer, y las que hay... son realmente feas. — lanzó un bufido divertido.

Phichit, aún de espaldas, se removió nervioso. Sintiéndose incómodo ante la situación, rogando que el punto de ebullición se aproximara lo más pronto posible.

— Y tú, Phichit... — susurró.

El tailandés, siente una mano de Jen en su hombro. Su cuerpo se estremece.

— Eres lo más parecido a una bella mujer, dentro de este maldito palacio.

Phichit aprieta sus manos con nerviosismo. El tono de voz que ahora Jen empleaba, le angustiaba, y, aquella atmósfera se tornaba densa.

— Un culo ha de sentirse tan bien como una vagina, ¿no lo crees? — susurra en su oído.

Y fue en aquel instante, cuando Phichit se voltea sorpresivamente ante aquello, asqueado. Y ve... ve en los ojos de Jen la lujuria y la privación de su razón. El moreno, retrocede dos pasos de Jen, asustado.

— No te haré nada malo, lo pasaremos bien... — susurró, avanzando dos pasos hacia Phichit. — tengo las llaves del sótano, allí donde se escondió hoy tu amiguito, si vamos allí nadie nos sorprenderá, anímate. — una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en su rostro.

Un suspiro de desconcierto arrancó de los labios de Phichit, tembloroso.

— E-estás loco. — espetó, volteándose hacia la vasija, cuando divisó el agua en ebullición.

— No lo estoy, es solo que... — se detuvo — eres una belleza muy exótica para este lugar. Digo... ha de ser muy placentero tocar las partes íntimas de una piel como la tuya. — dijo, desvistiendo a Phichit con la mirada, estando este aún de espaldas.

Phichit con el miedo a flor de piel, sólo se limitó a dar la espalda a Jen, creyendo que, éste se cansaría de hostigarlo de aquella forma, si él solo le ignoraba.

Con movimientos torpes y el aliento agitado, Phichit vierte un poco de agua caliente en una taza, logrando preparar el té que el príncipe había solicitado.

Ya todo estaba listo, Phichit debía regresar a la habitación del príncipe y alejarse de Jen. Tomaría la taza para partir, cuando de pronto...

— No seas tan terco, niño... — susurró Jen en su oreja, posando una mano suya en el trasero de Phichit, apretando con fuerza.

Un fuerte alarido arranca de los labios de Phichit, invadido por el miedo y el nerviosismo. Pero, antes de que éste fuese escuchado por alguien más, rápidamente Jen obstruye su boca, con una de sus manos.

— Silencio, no exageres. Te parecerá divertido, vamos. — susurró con cierta molestia, mientras intentaba arrastrar al menor fuera de la cocina.

Más Phichit, no se movió de aquel lugar, oponiendo resistencia. Con sus manos intentó golpear como pudo a Jen, pero éste, además de ser considerablemente más alto y corpulento, tenía también mucha más fuerza que el menor.

— ¡Guarda silencio!, ¡deja de gritar! — murmullaba Jen, aprisionando cada vez más fuerte su mano en contra de la boca del moreno.

Pero Phichit no cesó. Seguía de forma incesante lanzando alaridos de ayuda, de forma desesperada, sus pies se movían intentando escapar, pero la corpulencia de Jen no le permitía.

Y fue cuando entonces, Jen perdió la paciencia y cordura, tomando en sus manos otra medida mucho más drástica, impulsado por la ceguera de su razón y el instinto criminal.

De un movimiento, pasa su antebrazo por delante del cuello de Phichit, intentando asfixiarlo. Mientras que, con su otra mano, baja a la entrepierna del moreno, masajeándola con brusquedad.

Y Phichit siente su respiración agotarse, apenas lanzando alaridos sordos al aire, los que se oían como susurros apagados. Sus débiles brazos intentan zafarse del musculoso y corpulento brazo de Jen, pero no tuvo éxito.

— A...yu...da... — susurra con su último aliento. Un hilo de saliva se desliza por la comisura de sus labios.

Su vista se nubla y sus ojos pierden el rumbo. Su respiración ya casi inexistente no resonaba más por sus narices. Sus débiles manos dejan de forcejear con el corpulento brazo de Jen.

Phichit siente desvanecerse, ya todo estaría perdido, Jen le mataría, hasta allí llegaba su existencia.

Pero él recordó.

Recordó que no podía morir allí, y que, debía socorrer a su familia. Que él, no había nacido para acabar de aquella forma, en manos de un salvaje...

...Recordó a su madre.

Y con sus últimas fuerzas, emanadas desde lo más profundo y recóndito de sus entrañas, Phichit, empuña su mano izquierda, alzándola, para luego, impactarla brutalmente en la entrepierna de Jen.

De un movimiento instantáneo, Jen suelta a Phichit del cuello, por puro reflejo. Phichit cae al suelo desplomado, junto a Jen.

El joven, se contrae en posición fetal, lanzando alaridos de dolor por el impacto en sus genitales, lo que le provocaba un dolor descomunal.

Phichit, aún aturdido y entumecido por la falta de oxígeno, torpemente intenta alejarse de Jen, quien, aún prestaba atención al terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Jen alza su vista hacia Phichit, con profundo desprecio. El tailandés, tambaleándose, apenas puede divisar su rostro, en el que observa la mirada de Jen, la que se extendía hacia su persona llena de odio y rabia.

Phichit lanza un alarido sordo, intentando reincorporarse rápidamente, entre su desesperación. Jen, sin perder más tiempo, intenta reincorporarse junto a él, tomándole del tobillo al moreno fuertemente, intentando tumbarlo en el piso.

Mas Phichit, de un movimiento, agarra entre sus manos la vasija con agua caliente, lanzándola directamente en el pecho y parte del rostro de Jen.

Éste, lanza un grito desgarrador, al sentir su piel quemarse por el agua casi en estado de ebullición. Phichit le mira horrorizado, retrocediendo algunos pasos hacia atrás, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos perplejos, respirando agitadamente.

Sin perder más tiempo, Phichit toma entre sus manos temblorosas la taza del príncipe, la que desborda té, producto de los nervios del moreno.

Y Phichit huye despavorido de la cocina, a paso rápido e incesante, con la vista nublada y el corazón fuera de su pecho. Sus manos temblaban descomunalmente, lo que provocaba que la taza resonara en el platillo en el que estaba apoyado.

El camino hacia la habitación del príncipe se hizo eterno. La angustiada mente de Phichit, dibujaba siluetas macabras entre las luces que expendía la llama de las velas, en la pared.

Sintió miedo. Miedo de que Jen le alcanzara en el camino y le volviese a hacer aquello. Apresuró el paso, hasta que, por fin divisó la habitación del príncipe. Cuando llegó, entró despavorido por la puerta, encontrándose con el príncipe de espaldas en su escritorio.

Seung sintió la puerta abrirse bruscamente, lo que provocó que éste se girara, curioso.

— Te has tardad...

Pero Seung no continuó. Ninguna palabra pudo ser articulada por sus labios.

Cuando divisó la expresión en el rostro de Phichit, sintió una estocada en su corazón. La expresión horrorizada del moreno, sus ojos cristalizados, su respiración agitada, su cuerpo tembloroso y los débiles alaridos que de forma incesante se desprendían de su boca, en contra de su propia voluntad.

Seung por un movimiento casi instintivo, se levanta de su escritorio rápidamente, socorriendo al moreno.

— ¡¿Phichit?! — pregunta completamente perplejo, tomando por los hombros al tailandés.

— Y-yo... — balbucea apenas — s-su...t...

Phichit no podía articular palabra alguna. Sus ojos estaban al borde de humedecer y su lengua se enredaba. Seung, toma la taza entre sus manos y rápidamente la deja a un costado. Toma a Phichit del rostro, intentando hacer que el moreno fijara su mirada.

— Mírame. — demandó — mírame a los ojos, dime que te pasó, Phichit por favor. — exigió.

Mas Phichit, abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, nervioso. Las palabras no salían de sus labios y su respiración se tornaba entre-cortada, como ahogando un sollozo que luchaba por salir despavorido.

Y fue en aquel instante, cuando Seung divisó en el cuello de Phichit. Un color rojizo se asomaba de forma notoria entre la morena piel de su cuello, signo de haber sido herido y forcejeado.

Y Seung, sintió una rabia descomunal recorrer su espina dorsal. Sus negros ojos se abrieron de la perplejidad, sus dientes apretaron y empezaron a rechinar, signo del malestar e impotencia que sentía del solo hecho de pensar que alguien había hecho daño al tailandés.

Y ordenó.

— Dime ahora mismo quién te ha hecho esto. — resonó aquello por la habitación, con un tono lúgubre y firme.

Mas Phichit, de un solo golpe ahogó todos los débiles alaridos que salían hasta entonces de sus labios. Negó despacio con su cabeza.

— Es una orden. Quién te ha hecho esto. — espetó esta vez con la rabia al borde de su raciocinio — Quién fue. Lo mataré.

— Na-nadie... s-sólo...

Intentó mentir, más no pudo continuar. Cuando en los ojos de Seung, él pudo divisar un instinto criminal luchando por salir, Phichit quedó aún más perplejo.

— Quién fue. Lo mataré. Lo despedazaré. — murmullaba entre dientes — dímelo, ahora.

El semblante de Seung se tornó totalmente sombrío y criminal. Phichit, sólo podía limitarse a observarle con desconcierto. Sintió miedo.

— ¡Abre la maldita boca y dime quién fue capaz de hacerte esto! — gritó totalmente fuera de sí.

Phichit lanzó un alarido del susto ante aquel desgarrador grito. El semblante de Seung se tornaba terrorífico. Sus ojos azabaches desprendían un sentimiento de desasosiego y su boca tiritaba ligeramente.

El moreno intentó zafarse suavemente de Seung, impulsado por el miedo que provocaba aquella mirada penetrante del príncipe y su aparente ceguera de raciocinio.

— _Tsk..._ — susurró Seung por lo bajo, al percatarse de lo exaltado que estaba.

De forma suave suelta los hombros de Phichit, liberándole de su agarre. Ante aquello, Phichit retrocede dos pasos, asustado.

— Lo siento. — murmulló, intentando tragar su espesa y amarga rabia. — perdóname, por favor. No he querido asustarte, Phichit. — dijo, alzando apenas su mirada hacia el moreno.

Phichit, aún tembloroso, sólo se limita a asentir con su cabeza. Los nervios los tenía a flor de piel, lo que Seung no tardó en percibir.

El príncipe, lanza un suspiro de lamento al aire, frustrado ante el escenario de la situación.

— Siéntate... — susurró, tomando a Phichit por los hombros y sentándole en el borde de la cama.

Phichit alzó su vista, con cierta vergüenza.

— Estás muy nervioso, te entiendo. — susurró, agachándose a la altura del tailandés. — te daré algo para que puedas relajarte, ¿bien?

— N-no es necesario, su majestad, le he causado muchos probl...

— No. Está bien. — interrumpió — quiero hacerlo.

Y Phichit sintió nuevamente el aura de Seung calmarse. Una sensación de tranquilidad volvió en el tailandés, ante la benevolencia del príncipe.

— Espérame, buscaré entre mis cosas algo que podrá ayudarte. — Phichit asintió con su cabeza.

El príncipe, se dirigió a una esquina de su dormitorio. Allí, sacó del interior de una pequeña caja aterciopelada, un diminuto saco de tela. Cuando sacó algo extraño de su interior, entonces Seung la devolvió al lugar en donde estaba escondida.

— Esto te ayudará. — dijo el azabache, dirigiéndose a Phichit y extendiendo en su mano una pequeña flor.

— ¿Qué es esto, su majestad? — preguntó con extrañeza.

— Una Withania somnífera. (2) — dijo, desprendiendo un pequeño pétalo de la flor. — ayudará a que tus músculos relajen y el nerviosismo cese. Abre tu boca, la pondré bajo tu lengua.

Phichit asintió con su cabeza. Acto seguido, abre su boca y Seung introduce en ella el pequeño pétalo.

— Hará efecto en un par de minutos. Ya verás que te sentirás mejor. — sonrió de forma tenue.

— Gracias, su majestad... — susurró de forma enternecida.

— No es necesario que vayas a tu habitación. Espera aquí hasta que te sientas más tranquilo, luego podrás partir. — dijo reincorporándose y dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

— Sí, muchas gracias, mi señor.

Y así, Phichit sentía que, con el pasar de los minutos, el dolor muscular cedía de a poco. Su respiración se tornaba tenue y suave, sus antes temblorosas manos, estaban totalmente pesadas y relajadas. Sus pupilas se dilataron y todo empezó a tornarse confuso. La última imagen que Phichit recordó antes de caer desplomado sobre la cama, fue al príncipe Seung de espalda, dedicando atención al montón de papeles que atendía. Y luego, no recordó más. Su consciencia se hallaba entumecida en el mundo de lo utópico y el sueño ganó completo terreno sobre su semblante.

* * *

El príncipe Seung se hallaba perdido entre lo angelical de su rostro. De rodillas en el suelo, y apoyado con sus brazos en la cama, le observaba de cerca a Phichit.

Sus azabaches ojos se perdían ante el ritmo incesante y pacífico de la respiración del moreno. Un sentimiento de añoranza y paz se posaron en su pecho. Los pocos días felices que tuvo en el pasado y sus bastos recuerdos del amor desinteresado.

— _Eres mi pequeño hijo. No me importa si vayas en contra de su voluntad. Tú, siempre serás mi pequeño Seung Gil Lee._

Sonrió. Una lágrima luchaba por desplomarse sobre las blancas sábanas. La retuvo.

— _¡Ese no es mi hijo, es un maldito bastardo!_

Sintió su pecho destrozar. Su alma sangraba.

— _¡Es todo culpa tuya, maldita mujer!, ¡me has contaminado con tu falta de vida!_

Apretó sus dientes. Sus negros ojos rebosaban de impotencia y rencor hacia aquel hombre que había desgraciado su vida, haciéndole sentir miserable cada segundo de aliento.

— _¡No golpees a Seung Gil Lee!, ¡déjalo en paz!, ¡déjalo en paz!_

Y sintió el dolor de la carne desgarrando en su espalda. Un leve alarido de desesperación arrancó de sus temblorosos labios.

Y fue en aquel instante en que, un profundo suspiro es emitido por Phichit entre el sueño. Por causa de ello, Seung sale de su tortuoso trance, tomando atención al tailandés.

— Phichit... — susurra de forma suave.

Una de sus manos se posa sobre la cabeza del moreno, acariciando su cabello y enredando sus dedos entre las suaves hebras azabaches del tailandés.

Un brillo esperanzador se inmortaliza en sus pupilas. Una ternura indecible se asienta en su pecho. Una paz tranquilizadora calma las torrenciales aguas de su mente perturbada por sus horrorosos traumas y recuerdos.

Y sonríe.

— ...Gracias.

Sus labios se depositan de forma sutil en la mano del tailandés.

— Tienes un alma demasiado pura para este lugar. Lo siento tanto.

* * *

'' _1:37 am._

 _Desde que murió mi madre me han enseñado sobre ti._

 _De forma incesante y tortuosa, el padre me ha predicado de tu palabra. Todo esto, siempre bajo el pretexto de que tus órdenes son los preceptos correctos para la sana convivencia de los hombres. Pero dime, Dios... yo, que he sido fiel a tus principios, que he sido un hombre de palabra y he seguido tus enseñanzas morales y espirituales, ¿por qué no he logrado sentir tranquilidad en mi consciencia?_

 _A punta de golpes y humillaciones me han hecho entender que lo femenino es aberrante, que el amor es limitado y este tiene ciertas aristas, y, sin embargo... no he logrado encontrar que tu amor convencional calme mis heridas._

 _Siento paz en lo que llamas aberración, siento tranquilidad en lo que vuestros señores inculpan y juzgan a punta de torturas y muertes sangrientas._

 _Estoy empezando a dudar de la certeza en las palabras de tus hombres, de aquellos que son tu extensión en esta lúgubre tierra._

 _Quiero que bajes un momento y me lo digas, ¿qué pretendes?, no lo entiendo._

 _Intento ser un hombre de bien y digno de tu reino celestial. Pretendo ser un hombre merecedor de tu piedad y conmiseración. Pretendo ser lo que quieres ver, pero... ¿sabes?, empiezo a dudar de quienes entumecen en su boca del hecho de ser portadores de tus palabras._

 _No sé qué pretendes._

 _Yo no podré, no por más tiempo._

 _Él está trayendo a mi ser lo que tus enseñanzas no han podido curar durantes estos años._

 _Él, con tan solo una mirada, con tan solo una palabra, con tan solo una sonrisa..._

 _Ha sanado más de lo que tú y tus hombres podrían en mil años._

 _Dios, perdóname._

 _Tus enseñanzas no tienen efecto sobre esta maldita aberración, anti natura y no merecedor de tu atención._

 _Estoy pecando y lo sé. Pero es el pecado más hermoso que he sentido._

 _No quiero pecar. Quiero ser salvado por ti y obtener tu perdón eterno. Dios, ayúdame a odiarlo, que él, cada segundo que pasa gana más y más terreno en mi alma._

 _No podré solo contra él.''_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Phichit amaneció en su dormitorio. Un pequeño rastro de saliva seca palpaba en su almohada con su mejilla.

Los rayos del sol entraron de forma directa por la ventanilla de su habitación, impactando de lleno en su rostro. El calor terminó por despertarlo.

— _¿Dónde estoy?_ — se preguntó a sí mismo.

Aún con letargo, intentó reincorporarse de forma torpe en la cama. Con ambas manos refriega sus ojos, pretendiendo despertar de aquel anterior profundo sueño. Al poder divisar mejor su alrededor, verifica que se encontraba en su propia cama y habitación.

— ¿Umh? — murmulla por lo bajo. Y recordó.

Recordó que la última imagen captada por sus ojos, fue al príncipe Seung de espaldas. Y entonces, cayó él desplomado sobre la cama del príncipe.

— _¿El príncipe me cargó hasta mi cama...?_ — pensó de forma instantánea.

Y del sólo hecho de pensar que, el príncipe le había cargado entre sus brazos, Phichit sintió estremecerse. Su rostro se acaloró y un leve cosquilleo sintió en su estómago.

— _¡No!, él no pudo haber hecho algo como e..._

Y algo le sacó sorpresivamente de sus pensamientos, cuando por el rabillo del ojo divisó una pequeña nota en el costado de su velador, que decía;

'' _Phichit. Por la mañana he partido al pueblo, pero tendré que volver nuevamente en la tarde. Recuerda que hoy llegará al palacio mi amigo, Christhophe Giacometti. Phichit, te lo encargo. No tardaré._

 _S_ _eung-Gil Lee''_

Y al concluir con la lectura de aquella nota, Phichit, en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba en pie.

Una elegante tenida color granate había en el costado de su cama. Phichit la miró extrañado por largos segundos. Supuso que, había sido puesta allí por el príncipe, para él, pues, era de su misma talla.

Sin dar lugar a más pérdida de tiempo, rápidamente se vista con aquellas ropas, para luego, partir a atender al príncipe del reino del noroeste; Christophe Giacometti.

* * *

Phichit se acercaba a paso apresurado. Desde lejos, pudo observar en el comedor del salón central al mismísimo rey, quien, estaba sentado conversando junto a un muchacho, en la mesa.

— Buenos días, su excelencia. — murmulla Phichit por lo bajo, ejecutando una gran reverencia al rey.

— Te has tardado, niño. — respondió con un tono de desagrado.

— Disculpe mi insensatez, mi señor. — se disculpó Phichit, en un tono tembloroso.

El Rey sólo rodó los ojos con molestia. Lanzó un bufido con desagrado.

— En fin, te dejo, Christophe. — dijo, levantándose de aquel lugar y extendiendo su mano.

— Fue un gusto hablar con usted, majestad. — dice, atendiendo la mano del rey. — y por favor, trate de convencer a Seung sobre lo que he hablado con usted.

— Lo haré, o mejor dicho... trataré de hacerlo. Sabes que mi hijo es duro de roer.

Una pequeña risa fue emitida por Christophe.

— Lo sé, señor, lo sé.

— No tardará en volver, nuestro servidor te atenderá correctamente. Siéntete libre de pedir lo que quieras.

— Sí, señor, muchas gracias. — respondió Christophe con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

A lo que el rey, contesta con la misma cortesía. Luego, se retira del lugar, perdiéndose por un largo pasillo.

Tras ello, el príncipe se gira rápidamente a Phichit, observándole directamente.

— Hola. — saluda con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

— Buenos días, su señoría. Soy Phichit Chulanont, el servidor personal del príncipe Seung. Estaré a vuestra total disposici...

— ¡Hey!

Exclama fuertemente, dibujando en su rostro una expresión de molestia. Phichit traga saliva, nervioso.

— ¡Pareces una cotorra! — exclamó Christophe, divertido. Phichit sólo ríe por lo bajo, desconcertado.

— Soy Christophe Giacometti, un gusto. — dice, estrechando su mano hacia Phichit.

El moreno, sólo se limita a observarle incrédulo. El príncipe suspira divertido.

— No es necesario que seas formal conmigo, en lo absoluto. — una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. — sólo llámame Chris, por favor.

Phichit, aún incrédulo, sólo asiente con su cabeza.

— ¿Y?, ¿vas a dejarme con el saludo en la mano? — preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Ah!, lo siento... — susurra, estrechando su mano igualmente hacia Chris, fundiéndose ambas en un saludo.

Una vez concluye el saludo, Phichit se dirige hacia él.

— Su majestad, quisiera usted...

— ¿Escuché bien...?

Y Phichit recordó.

— Digo, Chris... — susurró avergonzado, posando su mano por detrás de la nuca.

— ¡Muy bien! — exclamó Christophe — nos vamos entendiendo, Phichit. — sonrió.

Y el tailandés, no pudo evitar reir ante aquello.

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme? — preguntó curioso.

— Si es que usted quisiera comer algo, o descansar, o dar un paseo por los alrededores...

— ¡Ah! — exclamó — recuerdo que aquí cerca había un patio exterior, ¿no?

— Sí, es por la parte trasera del palacio.

— Bien, vamos allí.

Y ambos, partieron al patio exterior del palacio. Para su suerte, estaba en aquellos momentos totalmente vacío, sin siquiera, contar con la presencia de los guardias reales. Cuando divisaron de lejos la banca al costado del estanque, ambos se sentaron allí.

— Seung ha ido al pueblo con los banqueros, ¿no? — preguntó al tailandés.

— Sí, ha ido al pueblo con ellos. Ayer me lo ha dicho y hoy me lo escribió en una nota. — respondió Phichit.

Ante aquello, Christophe sólo abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad.

— ¿Sabes leer? — preguntó curioso.

Phichit le miró con incredulidad, asintiendo con su cabeza.

— ¡Un servidor educado! — exclamó — ¡Seung se ha sacado la lotería!

Y es que, el hecho de que Phichit supiese leer, era algo que se daba de una entre mil personas. En la época, la mayoría de aldeanos eran ignorantes y poco educados, por lo que, prácticamente ninguno de ellos sabía leer, siendo totalmente analfabetos.

Mas Phichit y su familia, eran la gran excepción a la regla general. Ellos, se dedicaban al mundo de las artes, por lo que Phichit, siempre tuvo mucha cercanía a personas de alta cuna, pues ellos, demandaban seguido las habilidades del moreno para inmortalizarles en sus cuadros.

Muchas veces el menor recibió educación de las personas de alta cuna, entre ellos personas que ocupaban puestos altos del ejército, comerciantes importantes y familiares de banqueros, por lo que, no tardó él y su familia en aprovechar aquellas oportunidades para adquirir conocimientos intelectuales, a pesar de su modesta posición económica.

— Es muy extraño encontrar a un aldeano culto. — replicó Christophe.

— Sí, lo sé. — respondió Phichit.

— Oh... no te he ofendido, ¿verdad? — preguntó Christophe, con cierta incomodidad.

— ¡En lo absoluto! — exclamó el moreno, divertido.

Ambos empezaron a reir.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás en este palacio, Phichit? — preguntó curioso.

— Umh... — murmulló Phichit, posando un dedo índice sus labios. — desde hace muy poco, en realidad.

— Ya veo... — susurró el príncipe — ¿entonces no le conoces bien aún?

— En efecto, aún no conozco a su majestad del todo.

Una extraña mueca se dibujó en el rostro del mayor. Phichit le miró con curiosidad.

— Él es un chico muy extraño. — murmulló.

— ¿Por qué dice eso? — preguntó Phichit.

— No suele demostrar emociones fuertes. Jamás le he visto furioso, o muy triste. Además, jamás ha demostrado afecto por alguien, a veces pienso que, no tiene sentimientos.

Phichit sintió cierta incomodidad ante lo dicho por el príncipe. Si bien es cierto que, Seung se había mostrado ante él como un hombre aparentemente frívolo, él, ya había demostrado tener sentimientos como cualquier otra persona.

— Jamás ha demostrado interés por otra persona, ni afecto, ni la voluntad de ayudar a alguien. — musitó Christophe, con cierto escalofrío — me alegra el hecho de que, Sala Crispino esté dispuesta a ayudarlo. — dijo.

Y Phichit, ante aquello, le mira con extrañeza, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Sala Crispino? — preguntó de inmediato.

— Princesa del reino al suroeste, hermosa damisela, perdidamente enamorada de Seung desde pequeños. — repitió con un tono de voz lineal.

Y Phichit, al escuchar lo último, sintió cierto desconsuelo en su interior. _¿Enamorada de Seung?,_ aquello le parecía inédito. ¿Quién podría enamorarse de un chico tan tosco e inexpresivo como el príncipe?, pensaba Phichit, sintiendo un cierto malestar ante aquello, aunque no sabiendo el por qué.

— Pues sí, quién lo diría... — un profundo suspiro arrancó de sus labios — las hermosas damiselas terminan enamorándose de hombres tan toscos y frívolos como Seung, y uno que es tan atento, termina solo...

Susurró, estirando sus brazos. Phichit solo bajó su mirada, sintiendo una tristeza posarse en su pecho, sin una razón aparente.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Christophe, interrumpiendo en los pensamientos del moreno.

— A-ah... — susurró, saliendo de aquel trance — s-sí estoy bien, es sólo que...

— ¿Umh?

— ... me preocupa el hecho de que, el príncipe termine solo. — mintió Phichit.

Christophe posa una mano en su barbilla.

— No terminará solo, te lo aseguro. — dijo el príncipe, con un tono de seguridad total.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe usted? — preguntó Phichit.

— Yo sé porque te lo digo. — sonrió.

Y extrañamente, a Phichit eso no le reconfortó, al contrario. Sintió una punzada al interior de su pecho.

— Aquí estaban. — resonó una voz familiar por detrás de ellos.

Christophe y Phichit, voltearon de inmediato. El tailandés, se reincorporó de inmediato, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al recién llegado.

— Seung, amigo mío, qué bueno es verte. — dijo Christophe, parándose de la banquilla y atrayendo a Seung en un fuerte abrazo.

El azabache no reaccionó ante el abrazo de su amigo, como era de esperarse.

— Es un gusto poder verte también, Christophe. — sonrió de forma tenue — Phichit. — llamó.

— Sí, su majestad. — respondió el moreno.

— Puedes quedarte acá, yo y Christophe tenemos un asunto que tratar, no tardaremos, después de eso debes ir al pueblo conmigo.

— ¡Sí, señor! — exclamó Phichit.

Y él, sintió su corazón salir del pecho. El hecho de poder volver a la aldea, y poder salir de las paredes de aquel palacio, hacia a Phichit un hombre inmensamente feliz.

* * *

Christophe seguía a Seung, quien, le dirigía a su propia habitación. Cuando ambos entraron, Christophe dirigió su mirada de forma instantánea a la pared, en donde, antiguamente yacía el cuadro que él mismo había pintado para su amigo.

— ¡¿Y el cuadro?! — exclamó despavorido, cuando verificó que en la pared, yacía otro cuadro en lugar del suyo.

— Lo tiré. — respondió seco Seung.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿cómo?! — exclamó su amigo, totalmente inquieto.

— Ese cuadro es una verdadera obra de arte, no podía decir lo mismo del tuyo. — respondió.

— ¡Seung! — exclamó Christophe con molestia.

El azabache, sólo se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa ante la reacción de su amigo.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿quién ha sido el pintor de tan bello retrato? — preguntó curioso, acercándose al cuadro y analizándolo de cerca.

— Phichit, mi servidor personal. — respondió.

Y ante aquello, Christophe soltó un suspiro de sorpresa. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¡Vaya!, no sólo es un servidor muy culto, sino que también, es un gran artista. — espetó con admiración, analizando aquel cuadro en la pared.

Ante aquello, Seung arqueó una ceja, con cierta molestia.

— ¿De qué han hablado tú y Phichit? — preguntó curioso.

Christophe, sólo se limitó a ignorar a aquello pregunta. De un movimiento, se acerca a su amigo, y con una voz y semblante serio, pregunta;

— ¿Cuánto dinero me pides por él?

Seung, ante aquello, sólo se limita a arquear una ceja, sin entender la pregunta de su amigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó con molestia.

— Sabes a que me refiero.

— No, no lo sé.

— Quiero que me vendas a tu servidor, Phichit.

Y aquello fue suficiente, para que en los ojos de Seung se divisara una rabia indecible.

— Él no está a la venta. — respondió con un tono lúgubre.

— Oh, vamos, Seung...

— Te he dicho que no está a la venta. — repitió en un tono agresivo.

Christophe sintió un pequeño escalofrío, cuando verificó la molestia en el semblante de su amigo.

— Te propongo algo... — susurró con nerviosismo — pagaré la deuda que tiene contigo, y además, prometo pagarte una jugosa suma de diner...

— ¡No! — exclamó Seung — ¡¿qué parte de ''no está a la venta'', no entiendes?! — resonó aquel gritó por la habitación.

Christophe abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad, retrocedió un par de pasos de su amigo.

— ¡Tranquilízate! — exclamó tembloroso — ¡nunca te habías puesto de esa forma! — lanzó un pequeño bufido, divertido.

Seung, aún con la rabia en su tope, sólo lanzó un suspiro con molestia.

— ¿A qué has venido al palacio, Christophe? — preguntó seco.

— A hablar un tema con tu padre.

— ¿Qué has hablado con mi padre?

— Pregúntale a él. — respondió igual de malhumorado que Seung.

Ambos se miraron por largos segundos. El ambiente se tornó denso.

— Bueno, ¿hay algo más que quieras decir? — preguntó Seung, con una mano en su entrecejo.

— Sí. — respondió — ¿la próxima semana estoy invitado a la celebración de tu cumpleaños número veintiuno?

Otro silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera. Ambos se echaron a reír ante la pregunta de Christophe.

— Si fuera por mí, no vendrías a nada. — dijo divertido.

— Oh, vamos... — murmulló — soy el alma de la fiesta, ¿qué sería de ti sin mí? — sonrió.

Y Seung, no pudo evitar reir ante aquello.

— Supongo que tienes razón... — susurró el azabache.

— ¡Siempre la tengo! — exclamó su amigo — y por esa misma razón... debes escuchar lo que tu padre deba decirte.

Y aquello, fue dicho con un tono totalmente serio y misterioso. Seung le miró con extrañeza.

— Bueno, amigo mío, no te quito más de tu tiempo. — dijo, alzando sus brazos y rodeando a su amigo. — debo partir, nos veremos la próxima semana. — sonrió.

— Espero verte aquí para entonces. — sonrió Seung de igual forma.

* * *

Después de aquella visita de su amigo, Seung y Phichit debían partir nuevamente a la aldea, no sin antes tomar un descanso.

Un carruaje les esperaba a la salida del palacio, en donde se divisaba a un hombre gordo y de baja estatura conduciéndolo, y un caballo negro relinchando, esperando a partir a la aldea.

Apenas Seung indicó a Phichit que debían partir, ambos subieron al carruaje, con destino al pueblo.

— Te has puesto las ropas que dejé en tu cama. — dijo Seung, verificando que, Phichit se veía mejor de lo habitual.

— Sí, su majestad. Se lo agradezco mucho. — respondió, agachando su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

— No, está bien. Quería que atendieras a Christophe con la ropa adecuada, y además, quería que fueras a la aldea bien presentado.

Y por una extraña razón, a Phichit aquello le pareció sumamente tierno. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— Cuando estemos en la aldea nos dirigiremos primero a cobrar unas joyas a un banquero, tú te harás cargo de ellas hasta que regresemos al palacio, ¿bien?

— Sí, su majestad.

— Luego de eso debo dirigirme a un puesto de costureras, me harán la medición para las ropas que utilizaré en mi cumpleaños. — bufó con molestia. — después de eso podré acompañarte para que compres con el dinero que te pagué, todo lo que tu estimes conveniente.

— Es usted muy amable, gracias, majestad.

El viaje en el carruaje se extendió por unos cinco minutos más, cuando Phichit, empezó a divisar que ingresaban a la aldea.

Los puestos de los mercaderes, la gente transitando, los niños jugando y los animales merodeando por las calles. Todo era demasiado pintoresco, lo que provocó que, Phichit lanzara una pequeña risa, la que, pudo ser perceptible por Seung.

— Aquí es, mi señor. — dijo quien dirigía el carruaje, deteniéndose a un costado de la muchedumbre.

— Bien, espéranos aquí. — fue la orden del príncipe. — vamos, Phichit.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó el tailandés, inquieto por salir de aquel carruaje.

Cuando ambos salieron, pudieron divisar en frente de ellos una gran casona, la cual, era evidentemente de dueños que ostentaban grandes riquezas y dinero. Sin perder más tiempo, ingresaron en ella.

— Mi señor, su excelentísima majestad. — saludó un hombre de elegantes ropas, apenas pudo divisar al príncipe.

— He venido hasta su casa para ya sabe usted qué. — espetó el azabache.

— Sí, claro que sí, su majestad. — musitó humildemente, agachando su cabeza. — ¡criada! — exclamó aquel hombre, fuertemente.

Ante su llamado, apareció una vieja mujer de piel oscura y ropas blancas. En sus manos sostenía una pequeña caja aterciopelada.

— Aquí está el pago de mi deuda, mi señor. — dijo el hombre, sosteniendo la caja entre sus manos y extendiéndolas hacia Seung. — son las joyas más caras de esta parte del reino. Oro y plata, todo con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y semipreciosas. Diamante, Zafiro, Esmeralda, Rubí y Piedra de Luna. (3)

Phichit abrió sus ojos de la impresión cuando aquel hombre abrió la caja ante sus ojos. Las joyas resplandecían fuertemente y las piedras preciosas, dibujaban en su rostro una danza de colores provocada por las luces traspasándolas.

Seung por su parte, solo miraba estático, sin mostrar una pizca de sorpresa ante aquello, pues, después de todo, las riquezas como esas eran comunes dentro de la familia real, por lo que no fue de su especial atención.

— Phichit. — llamó seco.

— ¿S-sí, su majestad?

— Toma la caja. Te harás cargo de ella, vámonos. — dijo, dándose la vuelta hacia la salida, sin más.

— B-bien... — susurró, tomando entre sus manos aquella caja aterciopelada.

Y a Phichit, le sorprendió aquello. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Seung, dejara entre sus manos aquella responsabilidad tan grande. de modo tal, que debía él resguardar unas joyas millonarias, tasadas quién sabe en qué precio estratosférico.

Caminaron por un par de cuadras más hacia el centro de la aldea. Los pueblerinos se arrinconaban en las calles cuando divisaban al príncipe Seung pasar por sus lados. Cientos de ojos les seguían el rastro de forma incesante, lo que, provocaba que Phichit se escondiera entre sus hombros, sosteniendo fuertemente aquella caja aterciopelada llena de joyas de un valor indecible.

— Hemos llegado. — dijo el azabache, parando en seco. — esta es la casa de las costureras. — volteó hacia Phichit.

El moreno, sólo asintió con su cabeza.

— Voy a tardarme mucho tiempo. Tienen que hacer la medición y además debo elegir el color de las telas, suele ser tedioso esto. — explicó Seung. — ¿vas a entrar conmigo? — preguntó.

Phichit dudó ante aquella pregunta. Él, estaba hastiado de estar siempre entre cuatro paredes, por lo que, quizás esperar afuera al príncipe, no le parecía tampoco una mala idea.

— ¿Puedo esperarlo aquí afuera, su majestad? — preguntó el moreno.

Ante aquello, Seung hizo una mueca de desaprobación en su rostro.

— No sé realmente... — susurró el azabache, con el miedo de que Phichit huyera de aquel lugar.

— Por favor, mi señor. — insistió — esperaré aquí afuera. Pasa que, quiero tomar un poco de aire. — explicó.

Y Seung, sorpresivamente entendió la postura de Phichit. Lanzó un bufido de resignación al aire.

— Pero prométeme que te quedaras en este sitio, por favor. — dijo, en un tono apaciguador.

— Se lo prometo, su majestad. No me moveré de aquí, lo esperaré. — una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Bien, entonces espérame. Tardaré, así que puedes sentarte. — musitó, con un tono tranquilizador, para luego, adentrarse en la casa de las costureras.

Seung confiaba en Phichit, y, sabía que él, sería incapaz de huir de su lado. No por nada había confiado incluso al tailandés, una caja repleta de joyas tasadas en cifras indecibles.

* * *

Phichit permanecía en aquel sitio, de pie. La gente pasaba y le observaba de forma extraña por sus ropas, las que eran, mucho más elegantes que las de los pueblerinos.

De pronto, una señora para en seco y le observa extrañada. De un momento a otro, la mujer se le acerca.

— ¿Eres Phichit?

Y ante aquello, Phichit queda mudo, no sabiendo qué responder exactamente.

— B-bueno... s...

— ¡Sí!, ¡eres Phichit! — exclamó la señora — ¿dónde has estado, muchacho? — preguntó, posando una mano en su cintura.

— Bueno, e-en casa...

— ¿En casa? — arqueó una ceja — ¡no te he visto ni a ti, ni a tus padres, ni a tus hermanas! — exclamó la señora.

— ¿C-cómo...?

— Mi hija Charlotte ha querido que le retrates. He ido muchas veces a vuestro puesto de arte, y no he visto a nadie, ¡¿qué han estado haciendo?! — preguntó con cierta molestia.

— L-lo siento, señora... prometo que volveremos pronto a abrir... — se disculpó el moreno, con un semblante nervioso.

— ¡Eso espero! — exclamó — la gente ha estado preguntando por vos, especialmente.

Phichit asintió con su cabeza.

— Bueno, yo debo irme. Fue un gusto poder verte. — dijo — ¡y mira qué ropas tan hermosas llevas! — exclamó con asombro. — en fin, nos vemos, muchacho.

Phichit alzó su mano para despedirse de la mujer. Su semblante se tornó nervioso, y su vista, empezó a perderse entre el suelo.

El sonido de la gente transitando y los mercaderes ofreciendo sus productos. Todo aquello, empezó a tornarse confuso y se entumecía en su consciencia.

 _''... Voy a tardarme mucho tiempo''._

Resonó aquello por su mente. Sus pupilas se abrieron a la par, y un suspiro agudo arrancó de sus labios. Un aire de valor cruzó por su consciencia.

— _No volveré a ver a mi familia dentro de muchos años..._ — pensó.

Y sintió caer en un abismo. Sus manos temblorosas apretaban con fuerza aquella caja aterciopelada. Su semblante se tornó confuso y una lucha interna se desató entre su miedo y su valor.

 _¿Qué debía hacer?,_ el valor de huir momentáneamente y visitar a su familia, y el miedo de que, el príncipe se enterase de lo que pensaba hacer.

Todo se revolvía dentro de su estómago, extrañas y desagradables sensaciones, el vacío de la incertidumbre y el miedo a la culpa por no intentar hacer aquello. Todo se unía en un solo punto.

Su madre. Pensó en su madre. ¿Cómo estaba ella?, él no sabía nada sobre el estado de su familia.

Y se arriesgó. El valor ganó terreno importante ante sus miedos y, sin pensarlo más, lo decidió.

El príncipe Seung declaró que todo aquello sería tedioso, que tardaría mucho tiempo y que, por mientras, Phichit debía esperar afuera.

Él, aprovecharía ese tiempo sin el príncipe, para huir a su casa, para así, poder visitar a su familia, a la que, extrañaba con toda su alma.

Pero volvería, aquella huida no sería eterna. Sólo un par de minutos para poder estar con ellos, y volvería al mismo sitio en donde el príncipe le dijo que esperara.

Sí, era un plan perfecto... ¿por qué habría de fallar?, él volvería y el príncipe jamás sospecharía de que había huido por un momento.

Perfecto.

Y, guiado por su impulso, su necesidad e instinto, Phichit se echó a correr.

Corrió y corrió de forma incesante. Las personas en la aldea, le seguían el rastro con la vista por causa de sus extrañas ropas y su torpeza al chocar con la gente.

* * *

No tardó mucho hasta que estuvo parado frente a la puerta de su casa. Su respiración era agitada y sus manos temblaban de la adrenalina. No había más tiempo que perder.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando verificó que la puerta de su morada se hallaba entreabierta, por lo que, no le fue necesario llamar para poder ingresar.

Cuando ingresó en ella, pudo ver la desolación y decadencia de su hogar; ya no había muebles en ella, las despensas de alimentos estaban vacías y la suciedad, la suciedad se había apoderado de las paredes y los suelos, creando un ambiente insalubre.

Sintió un espeso nudo en su garganta. Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

— ¿Hi-hijo...? — resonó débilmente, desde una de las esquinas del hogar. — ¿hijo mío? — volvió a oír, esta vez en un hilo de voz.

Y Phichit, se volteó de inmediato. Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados.

— ¡Padre! — exclamó fuera de sí.

Y de forma instantánea, corre hacia su padre, abrazándole y aferrándose a él fuertemente.

Los sollozos hacían eco por toda aquella casa endeble. Sus miedos y angustias se desbordaban por su boca y resonaban como llanto.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? — preguntó su padre, alejándose por un momento de su hijo — ¡¿has escapado del palacio?! — preguntó horrorizado, mientras tomaba fuertemente el rostro de su hijo — ¡él va a matarte, va a matarte! — repetía desconcertado.

— N-no lo hará, padre... — decía Phichit, intentando retener el llanto. — él me ha traído al pueblo, está muy ocupado ahora, he aprovechado este momento para saber de ustedes, debo volver muy pronto con él.

Una expresión de desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro de su padre.

— Necesito ver a mi madre, por favor, padre. — suplicó, angustiado.

— Ella no ha cesado de preguntar por ti, no sabe aún que estás cautivo en el palacio.

— Por favor, déjeme ver a mi madre, padre. — replicó con su voz en un hilo. Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

Y ambos, se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio donde yacía la madre de Phichit. Apenas él entró, se tumbó de rodillas al lado de su madre, con la presencia perpleja de sus hermanas.

Ambas quedaron boquiabiertas cuando le observaron. Éstas, miraron a su padre, exigiendo con el semblante de sus vistas alguna explicación al respecto, más el padre, sólo se limitó a hacer una mueca, en señal de que se callaran.

— Madre... madre... mi madre hermosa... — sollozaba Phichit de forma agónica, besando desesperadamente las manos de su madre.

Y Phichit, sintió su alma desollar. Una fuerte agonía punzaba en su pecho, cuando sostuvo frenéticamente las débiles y delgadas manos de su madre.

Y pudo ver. Pudo ver el estado en que su familia se encontraba. Prácticamente en un estado de indigencia. La suciedad en la piel de sus familiares, la sarna divisarse, sus hambrientos estómagos y su madre en estado de agonía.

Qué injusto...

— P-Phi...chit... — susurró su madre apenas, buscando con sus manos el rostro de su hijo.

— ¡Madre! — exclamó él, tomando las manos de ella de inmediato. — ¡aquí estoy, contigo!, ¡estoy con ustedes! — su voz se quebró por completo.

— Mi...hijo... — susurró ella apenas — m-mi querido...hijo... — su voz quebró.

Y Phichit, sintió la agonía acrecentarse. Estaba en un estado de profunda desesperación, atado de pies y de manos, siendo expectante y testigo del fin de su familia, de su agonía y sufrimiento. Siendo un simple expectante de la muerte de su madre.

Y miró.

Miró como ellos estaban rodeados de hambruna y suciedad, como sus hermanas y su padre pasaban las noches en vela, hundidos en los desperdicios de su mente perturbada. Y él... él estaba limpio, él estaba con esas ropas elegantes, él no estaba hambriento...

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impotencia. Una rabia y un desprecio indecibles se apoderaron de su mente. No había lugar al raciocinio.

No tenía miedo de lo que pasara...ya no.

De un movimiento brusco, Phichit hunde su mano en el bolsillo, sacando las tres monedas de oro que Seung le había pagado por su trabajo. Luego, no satisfecho con aquello, saca aquella caja aterciopelada de debajo de sus ropas. La abre y hunde su mano en el interior de ella, sacando puñados de aquellas hermosas y lujosas joyas de precios estratosféricos.

Un puñado tras otro, de forma violenta, cegado de las consecuencias que ello traería.

Su padre y sus hermanas miraban la escena completamente perplejos. Perplejos ante la acción de Phichit, quien, siempre se había mostrado como un joven tranquilo y de dulce semblante.

— ¡Todo esto es para ustedes! — exclamó totalmente fuera de sí.

— P-Phichit, eso no es tuyo, no pued...

— ¡Utilícenlo en mi madre! — exclamó — compren todo lo que sea necesario. — dijo, acariciando el cansado rostro de su madre, la que, yacía con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración apagada.

— Debes irte rápido, hijo... — susurró su padre, temblando.

— Lo sé, padre...

— ¿I-ir...a...dónde? — preguntó su madre, pudiendo apenas articular las palabras.

— A ningún sitio, madre... — mintió — me quedaré aquí cont...

Pero no pudo continuar. Un fuerte estruendo resonó en la sala exterior. Sus hermanas, asustadas lanzaron un alarido agudo. Una expresión horrorizada se dibuja en el rostro de su padre.

Phichit se reincorporó rápidamente. De un solo movimiento esconde nuevamente entre sus ropas aquella caja aterciopelada.

— Es hora de irme. Hermanas, cuiden de mi madre. — dijo con su voz en un hilo.

Otro fuerte estruendo resonó en la sala exterior. Phichit se negaba a creer lo peor.

Rápidamente sale de la habitación, encontrándose de frente con un gran desastre en la sala principal.

— ¡PHICHIT!

Aquella voz resonó con total desprecio y rabia por toda la sala. Podía sentirse, a través de su tono, la ira, exasperación y cólera.

Phichit siente su corazón salir del pecho. Sus ojos horrorizados se abren del miedo. Un fuerte alarido arranca de sus labios, en contra de su propia voluntad.

Y entonces, él le ve.

— ¡¿Creíste que podías escapar de mí?!

Resuena fuertemente por la casa. Sus ojos fulminantes y llenos de ira, se clavan en el asustado semblante del moreno. Un aura de ira desbordada se siente en la atmósfera.

.

.

.

.

.

— S-su...ma-majestad...


	4. Chapter 4

**_GLOSARIO._**

 ** _1) Opio_** Sustancia que se obtiene desecando el jugo delas cabezas de adormideras verdes; tiene, entre otras, propiedades analgésicas,hipnóticas y narcotizantes y su consumo puede provocar dependencia.

 ** _2) La Sierra_** Método de tortura en la edad media. El reo era puesto en posición invertida, con ambos pies separados y amarrados. Se posicionaban dos sujetos, uno en cada esquina, sosteniendo entre sus manos una sierra gigante. El individuo era cortado desde su entrepierna hasta partirlo completamente por la mitad. Al ponerlo cabeza abajo, se evitaba la muerte por desangramiento y la víctima no perdía el conocimiento. De hecho, no se perdía hasta que la sierra no llegaba al ombligo o al pecho, por lo que el individuo sufría una gran agonía por varios minutos, antes de morir.

Ahora les dejo leer. Disfruten la lectura. uwú.

* * *

— Ya está lista la medición, su majestad.

Dijo la anciana, para luego, reincorporarse sosteniendo unos pesados textiles.

— Ahora sólo queda seleccionar el diseño. — emitió el príncipe, arreglando sus ropas, las que habían sido despojadas para la medición.

— Oh, bueno, sobre eso... — susurró nerviosa, lo que fue perceptible por Seung.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó.

— Los textiles de su gusto... aún no han llegado. — musitó temblorosa, del sólo hecho de pensar que aquello podría enfadar al joven.

— ¿Cuándo llegarán?

— Hoy en la noche. — contestó ella.

— Entonces está bien. — dijo con suma tranquilidad. — no hay problema alguno, volveré mañana por la tarde.

La anciana respiró con alivio, para luego asentir con su cabeza.

— Espero verle mañana, su excelencia. Disculpe los inconvenientes.

— No. Está bien. Tengo a alguien esperando afuera por mí, es mejor que esto haya acabado rápido.

Y, sin gastar más palabras, Seung camina a paso apresurado hacia el exterior de aquella casona, con la ansiedad de poder volver rápido junto al tailandés.

— Phichit, ya he termin...

Pero fue en aquel instante, cuando se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Phi...chit? — susurró con sus ojos perplejos.

El lugar estaba vacío. Aquel sitio en donde él, había dicho a Phichit que esperara, estaba completamente vacío.

— ¡¿Phichit?! — exclamó al aire, llamando la atención de algunas personas que transitaban cerca de allí.

Sus labios se tornaron temblorosos y sus negros ojos de forma incesante buscaban la silueta del muchacho. Sintió su corazón estremecer.

— _No..._ — susurró de una forma casi inaudible.

Phichit no estaba. Él, había desaparecido...

Sin temor a quién le observara, empezó a exclamar su nombre despavorido. Su semblante se tornó asustado y los nervios eran visibles de forma notoria. Los aldeanos empezaron a acercarse a él.

— ¡Phichit!, ¡Phichit!, ¡Phichit! — exclamaba incesante, con el pavor a flor de piel.

No... se negaba rotundamente a creer aquello. Simplemente no podía ser. Phichit, él no... no habría sido capaz de abandonarle, por ningún motivo. Él, confiaba ciegamente en el moreno, y sabía que... él no habría escapado, se lo había prometido.

— ¡Phichit! — volvió a gritar — ¡por favor...!

Y uno de los aldeanos no vaciló en acercarse, esto, impulsado por la compasión ante el endeble semblante del príncipe, preguntando;

— ¿Busca a alguien, majestad?

Seung abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad. Un llamado de auxilio se dibujó en su aterrada expresión.

— P-Phichit... busco a...a... Phichit — balbuceó apenas.

— ¿A Phichit? — preguntó por detrás una aldeana que, observaba incrédula la escena.

— Creo que busca al hijo del señor Chulanont. — musitó otro aldeano, acercándose igualmente.

— ¿Al joven que es pintor? — preguntó de vuelta la mujer.

Y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Seung.

— ¡S-sí!, ¡a él! — exclamó — es un joven pequeño, de piel morena, ojos grandes, y...

— Él se fue corriendo por esa dirección. — espetó uno de los hombres.

Y Seung, no pudo creer lo que oía.

— ¿Q-qué has dicho...?

Preguntó con su voz en un hilo.

— Todos le vimos corriendo por esa dirección. Creo que, estaba huyendo o algo por el estilo, porque se veía muy desesperado. — concluyó.

Y fue en aquel instante, cuando Seung desechó todo su miedo, para convertir éste, en una rabia fulminante.

Sus ojos se cegaron de la impotencia y sus manos antes temblorosas, se formaron en dos puños como rocas, signo de la furia que le invadía.

— Dime en dónde vive él. — espetó en un tono agresivo.

El grupo de aldeanos allí presentes, le miraron con el miedo atorándose en sus gargantas, sin poder articular palabra alguna, esto, por el repentino cambio de semblante en el príncipe.

— ¡He dicho que me digas en dónde vive! — exclamó fuera de sí, fulminándole con su mirada.

— Vi-vive al... al final de la calle a la iz-izquierda... — balbuceó apenas el hombre.

Y Seung, de un movimiento instantáneo, se echó a correr.

Con su vista clavada en frente y su rostro desbordando con vehemencia la furia que carcomía su raciocinio. Todo se tornaba gris y violento.

La gente despavorida del miedo se arrinconaba por las estrechas calles al verlo pasar. Su sola mirada desbordada de violencia era capaz de desollar a quién se le cruzare.

Y paró en seco ante aquella casa que le había sido indicada. Se detuvo antes de entrar, intentando controlar su terrible temperamento que luchaba por desbordar un instinto criminal. Se retuvo un poco, luego entró.

Al ingresar en ella, lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un gran mueble que se hallaba en un costado, provocando un fuerte estruendo en ella, pero nadie salió.

Su respiración era incontrolable, sentía su corazón palpitar en la garganta. Debía exteriorizar su rabia, de lo contrario, quemaría por completo su interior.

Y otro terrible estruendo resonó por la casa, cuando de un fuerte golpe rompió parte de la puerta, invadido y cegado por la furia.

— ¡PHICHIT!

Exclamó en un grito desgarrador, esperando a que su servidor, se dignara a aparecer.

Y lo vio. Allí estaba él.

Apareció corriendo desde una puerta al costado de la sala, por el rincón. Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados y su boca se tornó temblorosa de inmediato.

— ¡¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mí?!

Exclamó él, invadido por su ímpetu. Sus ojos se clavaron de inmediato en el tembloroso semblante del moreno, desollándole con sus cortantes pupilas.

— S-su...ma-majestad...

Susurró apenas el moreno, con su fina voz en un hilo. Su corazón parecía no dar tregua, pues, cada segundo que pasaba éste aceleraba su ritmo.

Su boca abrió y cerró un par de veces, intentando articular palabra alguna, cosa que no le fue posible. Incesantes alaridos rehuían débilmente de sus labios, signo del pavor que estaba invadiendo su mente y cuerpo.

— _Va a matarme..._

Fue lo único que Phichit pudo pensar entre lo tormentoso de su consciencia. Frías gotas de sudor rodaron por su sien, invadido por la turbación y desasosiego. Ya no había escapatoria. El príncipe le había descubierto.

— Eres un traidor...

Murmulló entre dientes Seung. Su mirada se clavaba fuertemente en sus miedos, fulminándole y desollándole cuán animal en un matadero, esperando ser degollado ante las crueles manos de su asesino.

Fuertes pisadas sintió Phichit, cuando Seung rápidamente se acercaba hacia su persona.

— ¡Por favor, piedad, piedad su majestad!

Exclamó el padre de Phichit, saliendo sorpresivamente desde la habitación, e interponiéndose entre el cuerpo de su hijo y del príncipe.

Y Seung no pudo contenerse.

De un fuerte manotazo aleja al anciano, empujándole hacia un costado. Su débil cuerpo azotó en contra de la pared, arrancando de éste un ronco alarido de dolor.

Mas Phichit no le socorrió. Su mente en blanco no permitía dilucidar lo que ocurría. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado y el miedo cegaba cualquier sentimiento de coraje o valor.

— Vamos. — espetó Seung, totalmente seco.

Y de un fuerte agarre, toma a Phichit por uno de sus brazos, arrastrándole hacia la salida, violentamente.

El tailandés, apenas pudo girar su vista antes de salir por última vez de aquella casa. Y pudo divisar a lo lejos... la agónica mirada de su padre desde el suelo, lamentando el tortuoso desenlace de aquella breve visita.

* * *

Con fuerza desmedida, Seung aprisionaba con una de sus manos el débil brazo de Phichit. Violentamente arrastrándolo entre la muchedumbre de la aldea, lo que, provocó la atención de la gente cuando éste pasaba junto al príncipe.

— Vámonos.

Ordenó Seung, cuando llegaron al carruaje que les esperaba.

— S-sí, majestad...

Respondió el hombrecillo a cargo de la carroza. Seung, fuertemente abre la puerta de ésta, para luego, lanzar a Phichit al interior de ella, sin ningún tipo de cuidado ni contemplación. Apenas el azabache estuvo encima del carruaje, partieron de inmediato de aquella aldea.

El moreno, aún no dilucidaba lo real de la situación. Su mirada cegada por el pavor y el miedo, sólo se limitaba a perderse entre el suelo del carruaje, mientras éste se movía de forma incesante al pasar por un terreno inestable.

Seung, por su parte, sólo se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla hacia la calle, con su furia hiperventilando a través de su agitada respiración.

— S-su...majestad...

Balbuceó apenas Phichit, intentando reincorporarse.

— E-escuche, yo... — se detuvo, invadido por el miedo — ... yo volvería hacia usted, yo... no huí, fue sólo... una visita, por fav...

Pero Phichit no pudo continuar. Seung, rápidamente gira su rostro hacia el del moreno, clavando su desolladora vista directamente en los despavoridos ojos del tailandés, provocando un profundo e irracional miedo en Phichit.

Y entonces, él calló de inmediato. Sus labios de forma instantánea cerraron fuertemente, sin ser posible articular otra palabra al aire. Su vista, rápidamente volvió al suelo, arrepentido de su osadía de hablar a Seung después de su atrevimiento.

No pasaron muchos minutos más hasta la llegada al palacio. El carruaje estacionó a la entrada de éste, y, apenas se detuvo, Seung bajó rápidamente, arrastrando tras de sí a Phichit.

Caminaba a paso apresurado y con la vista en frente, sin siquiera mostrar un poco de compasión a la temblorosa faz del moreno.

Muchos servidores observaban desde lejos la singular escena — y singular, pues, Seung no acostumbraba él mismo a castigar a sus servidores, sino que, aquello era encomendado por él a sus guardias—.

— Guardias. — espetó fuertemente Seung, al encontrar en uno de los pasillos a dos guardias reales.

— ¡Sí, señor! — exclamaron ambos.

— Lleven a este servidor al calabozo. — ordenó fulminante.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo, mi señor? — preguntó uno de ellos.

— El tiempo que sea necesario. — respondió sin más.

Y Phichit, giró su vista hacia Seung. No articulo palabra alguna, sin embargo, en sus ojos podía observarse el llamado de piedad, suplicando en ellos el hecho de que el príncipe perdonara su vida.

— Ma-majestad, por fav...

— ¡Rápido! — exclamó, interrumpiéndole — ¡¿qué esperan?! — preguntó exasperado, desviando su mirada a duras penas del moreno.

— ¡Sí, señor! — exclamaron ambos.

Y rápidamente, alejaron a Phichit de su presencia, llevándole al calabozo que había en el piso subterráneo.

* * *

— Que tengas una buena estadía, jovencito. — dijo uno de los guardias, empujando a Phichit al interior del calabozo.

Su vista se paralizó cuando vio al interior de aquel lúgubre lugar. Sus paredes parecían llenas de moho y un olor nauseabundo podía sentirse en la atmósfera. Pequeñas gotas de agua caían del techo, resonando un aguacero por uno de los rincones.

De pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien allí dentro. Sus sentidos se agudizaron a la par de su miedo. Rápidamente, se volteó a un costado, intentando divisar entre la espesa oscuridad la figura de un sujeto.

— Oh, genial...

Y al reconocer la voz de aquel sujeto, Phichit arqueó una de sus cejas.

— ... tenías que ser tú.

Musitó con molestia el joven.

— Baek...

Susurró Phichit, igual de exasperado.

Un incómodo silencio invadió la atmósfera. Entonces el moreno, fue el responsable de quebrantarla.

— Al menos no estamos solos. — intento amenar la situación, sentándose en la otra esquina del calabozo.

— Preferiría estar solo a qué contigo. — espetó con molestia el joven.

Un divertido bufido arrancó de los labios de Phichit.

— ¿Por qué te comportas de esa forma? — preguntó divertido.

— ¿De qué forma? — respondió Baek.

— Pues... — se detuvo — así, tan... huraño.

Otro silencio no tardó en hacerse presente. Baek soltó un leve gruñido ante aquello.

— ¿Qué mierda has hecho para que el príncipe te mande a este sitio? — preguntó intrigado Baek.

Ante su interrogativa, Phichit sólo bajo la mirada, recordando su osadía en el pueblo. _¿Realmente moriría?_ , era una constante duda que se plasmaba en su cabeza. Su semblante volvió a cubrirse de nerviosismo e incertidumbre. Baek pudo percibirlo.

— Hayas lo que hayas hecho... — susurró. — el príncipe no va a matarte. — aseguró.

Phichit levantó su vista con cierta incredulidad, observándole sin decir nada.

— Si él hubiese decidido matarte, habrías estado en el calabozo de los ciegos. — espetó.

— ¿El calabozo de los ciegos? — replicó Phichit, sin entender la referencia entregada por el joven.

Una mueca de molestia se dibujó en el rostro de Baek.

— El calabozo de los ciegos, es el calabozo al que te dirigen cuando el rey o el príncipe te ha condenado a morir. — explicó

Phichit abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad. Un frío recorrió su espina.

— No sabía que había un calabozo especial para eso...

— Pues lo hay.

— ¿Y por qué '' _de los ciegos''?_ — preguntó curioso.

— Porque cuando te dirigen allí, ponen un saco en tu cabeza, para que no puedas ver absolutamente nada.

Phichit sintió un malestar en la boca de su estómago. El sólo hecho de imaginar cómo podría ser aquello, le estremecía por completo.

— Y... ¿c-cómo sabes todo eso? — preguntó, sintiendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

— Muchos años en este palacio no han sido en vano. — dijo sin más.

De pronto, la puerta del calabozo se abre de par a par, dejando ver a contraluz, la silueta de un guardia real.

— Traigo comida. — dijo, entregando a Phichit una porción de alimento.

— ¿Y... para mí? — preguntó Baek, cuando divisó al guardia irse sin más.

— Ah... — volteó el hombre — el príncipe no ha dado órdenes de alimentarte, lo siento. — dijo divertido, para luego retirarse de forma definitiva.

Una expresión de desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro de Baek. Por su parte, Phichit ya estaba sentado disfrutando de su merienda.

— _Tsk..._ — se quejó por lo bajo, sentándose nuevamente en el frío suelo. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció su entrecejo. — siempre es lo mismo... — musitó.

Phichit, sin tomar mucha atención a Baek, sólo se limitaba a comer de aquello. La merienda era cuantiosa; tratándose de una porción de pavo cocido acompañado de vegetales.

Aquella comida olía bien, y ésta, no tardo en desplegar su aroma a las narices de Baek, quien, se encontraba sumamente hambriento, al no ingerir alimento desde hace ya casi un día.

De pronto, un fuerte gruñido se oye por toda la habitación. El estómago de Baek no soportó ante aquellas sensaciones provocadas por el aroma de la merienda de Phichit.

— ¿Ese fue... tu estómago? — preguntó el moreno, perplejo ante el fuerte estruendo proveniente de Baek.

— N-no. — respondió seco, invadido por la vergüenza.

Y Phichit, no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento ante ello. Una sensación de tristeza se posa en su pecho, al ser testigo de la hambruna del joven.

— Hey... — llama en un tono apacible. — si quieres podemos compartir la comida, no tengo problema. — dijo, acercándose a Baek.

— Cállate, no tengo hambre. — espetó sin más.

— E-en serio... — susurró Phichit — no tengo problema, podemos compar...

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó Baek, totalmente fuera de sí — lo has tocado con tus manos, seguro ya está infectado. — escupió hiriente.

Y Phichit ante aquello, sólo emite un bufido de resignación. Baek no tenía remedio.

Phichit, simplemente no podía comprender aquel trato irracional que Baek le propinaba. Era como sí... le odiara, pero, él no entendía por qué razón.

Hasta que recordó...

 _''Baek está enamorado del príncipe, desde que tengo memoria... ''_ , resonó por su mente, recordando lo dicho por Jen.

Y entonces Phichit comprendió. Comprendió la razón por la que Baek le odiaba. Una especial osadía y aire de valor cruzó por su mente, atreviéndose a emitir al joven;

— Quiero que sepas que no siento nada romántico por el príncipe Seung.

Y Baek, ante aquello, gira su rostro hacia Phichit. Una expresión de incredulidad se inmortaliza en él, arqueando ambas cejas.

— ¿Qué?

Se limita a preguntar, sin entender la razón de lo dicho por el moreno.

— Q-que... — se detiene, invadido por los nervios. — d-debes saber que... no siento nada por el príncipe... e-eso.

Bajó su mirada hacia un rincón del calabozo, sin atreverse a posar su vista directamente en Baek, quien ahora, le intimidaba con un semblante totalmente irritado.

— ¿Por qué mierda me dices algo como eso? — espetó con molestia, resonando su áspera voz por toda aquella atmósfera.

Phichit apenas levantó su mirada, viendo como Baek, clavaba su vista en él, sin poder despegarse. Y Phichit, nuevamente retomó valor, articulando;

— Ya me han contado lo que sientes por el... príncipe. — musitó, con la vista estática en un punto.

— ¿Qué cosa te han contado...? — preguntó Baek, con una expresión de total incredulidad.

Y Phichit, sintió su garganta contraerse. No sabía si, lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería lo realmente correcto, mas, no vaciló. Suspiró profundamente y apenas abrió su boca, espetó fuertemente;

— Que estás enamorado del príncipe Seung.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de la perplejidad al oír aquello. Su boca abrió y cerró varias veces, intentando articular palabra alguna ante lo dicho por el moreno. Un bufido arranca de sus labios, para luego, desprender de su boca incesantes carcajadas nerviosas. Phichit, se limitó a observarle con cierto susto.

— ¡¿C-cómo alguien...?! — intentó concluir la frase, pero la risa luchaba por salir de su garganta, dejando arrancar otras carcajadas al aire.

Phichit, aún le observaba con total incredulidad.

— Baek, escucha... — susurró Phichit, temeroso. — no te acusaré con los inquisidores, sólo deseo que me dejes en pa...

— ¡Ya basta! — exclamó el joven, fuera de sí. — ¡¿quién mierda te crees que eres?! — exclamó en un grito desgarrador.

Phichit hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros. Sentía la hostilidad de Baek en cada palabra.

— ¡¿Cómo es que yo podría enamorarme de mi pr...?!

Pero calló de inmediato, sin poder concluir su frase.

Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados ante su imprudencia, llevándose ambas manos fuertemente a su boca, aprisionando. Phichit le miró confuso, sin entender la repentina reacción del joven.

— ¿B-Baek...? — preguntó el moreno, intentando acercase a él.

Mas Baek se giró de inmediato hacia un rincón, alejándose rápidamente. Su semblante se tornó tembloroso y un nerviosismo invadió su mente.

Aquello, había sido un cambio demasiado repentino en él.

De pronto, la puerta de hierro del calabozo se abre nuevamente de par a par, dejando ver a contraluz la silueta de un guardia real.

— Phichit Chulanont. — dice fuertemente el guardia, en un tono serio.

— Yo... yo soy. — susurró temeroso.

— El príncipe ha dicho que puedes salir. Eso fue todo. — espetó sin más.

— _¿Qué...?_ — pensó Phichit, totalmente agraciado por el poco tiempo dentro de ese calabozo.

— Ah, casi me olvidaba. — dijo — ha dicho su excelencia que vayas a su habitación, dice que tienes una conversación pendiente con él.

— Ah, sí... — susurró el tailandés, temeroso ante aquello.

— ¡Bueno!, ¡¿qué esperas?! — exclamó exasperado.

— ¡S-sí!, ¡lo siento! — se disculpó, para luego caminar apresurado hacia la salida de aquel lúgubre calabozo.

El guardia, dirigió su vista hacia el rincón del calabozo, y allí, pudo observar a Baek de espaldas, con ambas manos aún sobre su boca, con un semblante totalmente perturbado.

Una pequeña risa arrancó de la boca del guardia, para luego, salir del calabozo.

— Deténgase allí mismo.

Oyó el guardia, y al reconocer al emisor de aquella voz, paró en seco, totalmente perplejo.

— Mi señor, su excelencia. — recitó, reincorporándose de inmediato.

— Suelte al servidor que está cautivo. — ordenó.

El guardia tragó saliva ante aquella orden del rey.

— N-no puedo, señor... — balbuceó temeroso. — el príncipe no ha dado órdenes de...

— ¡¿Estás insinuando que la palabra de mi hijo es más importante que la mía?! — exclamó en un grito ensordecedor. El guardia sintió su corazón arrancar del pecho.

— N-no...y-yo...s-sólo...

El rey lanzó un bufido de exasperación al aire. Rodó sus ojos.

— Vete de aquí. Yo me haré cargo de éste servidor.

— ¡S-sí!, ¡su majestad! — exclamó, para luego retirarse rápidamente de aquel sitio, sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Y entonces el rey, entró al calabozo, encontrándose a Baek con la mirada temerosa y sus manos temblorosas.

— De pie, Baek. — ordenó el rey.

— S-su majestad... yo... yo...

Baek estaba totalmente tembloroso. Un tono de pesar era perceptible en su voz, como de decepción profunda.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó el rey, notando el endeble semblante del joven.

— Ca-casi quebranto mi pacto, yo...

— ¿Has hablado? — preguntó el mayor, fulminando con la mirada al joven.

Baek tragó saliva, un débil alarido arrancó de sus labios.

— N-no... no, su majestad. — susurró.

Y un suspiro de alivio fue emitido por el Rey.

— He llegado desde el pueblo. En la tarde visité los terrenos aledaños del reino. — dijo, metiendo una de sus grandes manos al bolsillo de su túnica. — te he traído opio. (1)

Baek, apenas levantó su vista hacia la mano extendida del Rey. Una expresión de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro.

— Gracias, mi señor... — susurró de forma casi inaudible.

— No me agradezcas. — espetó el rey — es lo que pago por tu silencio.

Baek, con la vergüenza golpeando en su rostro, apenas tomó el opio entre sus manos, escondiéndolo.

— No necesita pagar por mi silencio, mi señor... — musitó Baek.

— Lo sé, Baek, lo sé... — repitió el rey — no lo haces por conveniencia, lo haces...

Una leve sonrisa se posa en los labios del joven. Un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia y añoranza invaden su pecho.

— ... lo hago por amor.

* * *

 _10:00 pm._

Phichit se hallaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación del príncipe. Sus manos temblorosas, friccionaban entre sí, intentando amenar de alguna forma los nervios que le invadían su psíquis.

Inhaló profundamente, intentando tragar sus miedos, para luego, exhalar intentando recomponerse.

Posó una mano sobre la fría manilla de la puerta. La giró.

Apenas entró a la habitación, pudo ver a Seung de espaldas hacia él, apoyado en su escritorio. El azabache, se hallaba rodeado de dos velas, cada una en los dos extremos de su escritorio.

Phichit, cerró tras de sí la puerta, lo más suave posible, intentando no entorpecer la tranquilidad de la atmósfera.

Todo permaneció en silencio por un par de minutos. El moreno, sólo cruzó sus manos, esperando a que el príncipe notara su presencia, cuestión que, ya había ocurrido desde un principio. El silencio se volvía desollador, los nervios volvieron a caer sobre el semblante del tailandés.

— Phichit.

Habló Seung, lo que resonó fuertemente por toda la habitación. Ante ello, los sentidos de Phichit se agudizaron de forma instantánea.

— ¿Me ha... usted llamado aquí, su majes...?

— Sí. — respondió, interrumpiendo al tailandés. — exijo que me expliques todo lo que ocurrió. — demandó el príncipe, estando aún de espaldas a Phichit, sin dignarse a mirarlo de frente.

Phichit, apretó sus labios fuertemente. Una mueca de desconcierto se dibujó en su semblante.

Y desde aquel punto de la noche, todo se tornó confuso para el tailandés, sin saber cómo proceder ante la exigencia del príncipe.

 _¿Realmente debía él contar la verdadera razón de su huida?,_ a Phichit no le parecía una buena idea. Se arriesgó, ocultando la verdadera razón de su osadía, a pesar de las posibles consecuencias que ello traería.

— Cuando... usted me dijo que tardaría, me decidí a realizar una breve visita a mi familia. — susurró.

— _Una breve visita..._ — repitió el príncipe, en un divertido tono de voz.

— Sí, su majestad... — respondió — pero, yo no huiría para siempre. Yo... volvería a su lado, volvería hacia usted... — susurró de una forma apacible.

— ¿Y cómo sabría yo si tú volverías hacia mí? — espetó con irritación, aun de espaldas. Phichit pudo divisar, gracias a la luz de las velas, como Seung empuñaba sus manos temblorosas.

— Porque yo...— se detuvo — yo...

Phichit no pudo articular palabra alguna. Una extraña sensación se posó en su pecho, dejándole perplejo. Él sabía. Sabía que volvería de todas formas hacia Seung, pero... ¿por qué?, él aún no reconocía la razón, pero tenía conocimiento de que no habría sido capaz de abandonar al príncipe de forma eterna.

— No hay razón alguna para que volvieras a mí. — espetó, parándose en seco de su escritorio. — si yo no te hubiese encontrado, tú...

Dijo, para luego girarse hacia Phichit, clavando su vista en el semblante del moreno.

— ... me habrías abandonado.

Y aquello último, sonó en un fino hilo de voz. A Phichit, por un momento le pareció oír al príncipe conteniendo un sollozo, pero desechó la idea de inmediato, creyendo que aquello no podría ser posible. No al menos en el príncipe.

Phichit, sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada, invadido por la vergüenza. Seung, le observaba desde su escritorio, con la vista clavada en su semblante, como exigiendo al tailandés, corresponder con su mirada.

— Las joyas.

Exigió el príncipe. Y Phichit, recordó.

— Dame la caja, sé que aún la tienes. — espetó, demandando sin vacilación el objeto.

Y Phichit, ya no tuvo salida. Ahora sólo quedaba para él esperar la reacción del príncipe, no podría ocultárselo.

— Sí, su majestad...

Susurró, con el miedo sobrepasando ya el umbral de lo tolerable. Lentamente, saca de debajo de sus ropas la caja aterciopelada, para luego, extenderla en las manos de Seung.

— Robaste las joyas.

Espetó el azabache, cuando sintió el escaso peso de la caja. Phichit, con el miedo desbordado, sólo asintió despacio con su cabeza.

El cuerpo del moreno se tensó, esperando una posible golpiza por parte del azabache. Phichit esperó lo peor, pero... lo peor no ocurrió. O... aún no ocurría.

Seung, se dirigió hacia un rincón de su habitación, para luego tomar desde un mueble, un saco con todas las joyas en su interior. Volteó todas las joyas robadas por Phichit, frente a los ojos del moreno.

Phichit quedó perplejo. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par, sin entender que había ocurrido. Seung frunció su ceño.

— Mientras estabas en el calabozo, tu padre vino al palacio. — dijo — entregó a uno de los guardias reales las joyas que su querido hijo robó.

Espetó. Y Phichit, sintió la vergüenza más grande de toda su vida. Sentía que su honor y su honra eran desolladas frente a la mirada orgullosa de Seung. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, intentando contener las lágrimas.

— No me duele el hecho de que hayan sido robadas estas joyas, porque no me interesan, a pesar de que estén tasadas de forma millonaria. — dijo.

Phichit asintió con su cabeza, apenas.

— ... me duele el hecho de que hayas sido tú quien lo hizo.

Y el moreno, creyó nuevamente oír en Seung un sollozo ahogado. Realmente, al parecer su miedo estaba jugando una mala pasada a su imaginación.

— Te he perdonado la vida, Phichit. — dijo, lanzando hacia un costado de la cama el saco de joyas junto a la caja.

— Lo sé, su majestad... — susurró, sintiendo su corazón martillear en su garganta.

— El abandonarme y robarme. Eso, no es sino merecimiento de la más cruel tortura y muerte, frente a todo el pueblo. — murmulló entre dientes, con la rabia desbordando.

Phichit, sólo se limitó a apretar sus manos temblorosas. Aquello dicho por el príncipe, provocó en él escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

— Vete, ahora. — musitó.

Phichit levantó su mirada, incrédulo.

— Vete a tu habitación, ahora mismo. No quiero verte, necesito estar solo. — ordenó.

Y Phichit, sin ánimos de contradecir al príncipe, sólo asintió con su cabeza.

— Por favor, perdóneme, majestad...

— Sólo vete.

Y rápidamente, salió de aquella habitación, dejando a Seung en la soledad de ella, acompañado solamente del sonido que provocaba el danzar de las llamas en las velas del escritorio.

Y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Un terrible pesar había provocado en el príncipe la osadía de Phichit.

Realmente Seung no comprendía. No comprendía el por qué la deslealtad de Phichit había provocado un dolor tan desollador en su alma. No comprendía... o al menos, no aún.

* * *

 _''12:52 am._

 _No sentía tanta decepción desde el día en que vi a mi padre robar el aliento a mi madre._

 _El orgullo que protege mi debilidad ha sido corrompido._

 _Cuando no le vi en aquel lugar, sentí mi mundo desmoronar, incluso más de lo que ya está._

 _Sentí miedo, mucho miedo de que me abandonase._

 _Y... aún lo siento._

 _Es un simple servidor, como cualquier otro, pero él..._

 _Hace que experimente sentimientos tan intensos, jamás nunca sentidos._

 _¿Por qué sigues haciendo caso omiso a mi llamado, Dios?_

 _En el desollador silencio de mi habitación, mi agonía es un desesperado llamado de auxilio a tus milagros._

 _Ayúdame a tomar control sobre mí, no dejes que él gane más terreno sobre mí._

 _Él se está apoderando de mi alma._

 _Él se está apoderando de mis pensamientos._

 _Él... se está apoderando de mi amor._

 _Mi amor te pertenece a ti, no a él... ¡no a él!_

 _Tengo miedo._

 _Ayúdame, por favor._

 _Ayúdame a no enamorarme de él. Ayúdame a no pecar. Ayúdame a no ser una abominación._

 _Dios todopoderoso. ''_

* * *

La noche había desplegado ya su oscuridad por los pasillos del palacio carmesí.

El príncipe, dormía exhaustivamente sobre su lecho. Las velas estaban ya casi consumidas por completo, divisándose en ellas apenas una débil llama alumbrando a duras penas la habitación.

* * *

 _¿Qué ocurre?_

 _Me siento extraño. Mi cuerpo es más liviano que de costumbre, pero, sin embargo, no puedo tener total movilidad de él._

 _Mi vista es limitada y no puedo fijarla bien, aún. ¿Estos son... recuerdos?, ¿recuerdos de qué...?_

 _Estoy dentro de algo, pero no sé de qué. Sólo tengo visión hacia el techo de un lugar, de reojo puedo observar luz ingresando hacia ésta habitación._

 _Puedo sentir a lo lejos voces, pero no puedo distinguirlas bien. Creo que, son voces de un hombre y una mujer. Por alguna extraña razón, el oír sus voces trae a mi alma un sentimiento de añoranza._

 _¡Hola!, intento decir. ¡¿Puede alguien oírme?!_

 _Soy consciente de que estoy emitiendo sonidos por mi boca, porque, puedo sentir la vibración de ello en mis labios._

 _Pero... pareciera que nadie entiende lo que digo... ¿qué está pasando?_

 _¡¿Alguien quiere decirme que está pasando?!_

 _Grito al aire, pero, ni el hombre ni la mujer hacen caso a mi llamado. De hecho, pareciera que les causa gracia el sonido que estoy emitiendo._

 _''¡Mi pequeño Seung-Gil!''_

 _Oigo cerca de mí. Y allí encima de mi rostro, veo al emisor de aquella voz._

 _No. No es el hombre ni la mujer de los que hablé, se trata de un niño pequeño que, torpemente está intentando pararse de puntillas para mirar mi rostro._

 _''¡Hola, Seung!''_

 _Exclama sonriente. Y él..._

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡¿...BAEK?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

De pronto, un grito desgarrador despierta al príncipe de su sueño. Éste, se reincorpora de inmediato en la cama, completamente confuso por lo visto en él. Frías gotas de sudor ruedan por su cien, su respiración se torna agitada.

— ¡Majestad!, ¡majestad!

Oye fuera de su habitación. Y, sin pensarlo por mucho más tiempo, se reincorpora junto a su cama, para coger la vela y salir al exterior de su habitación.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! — exclama Seung, apenas se asoma por la puerta.

Y al salir, el azabache puede divisar el escenario actual; dos guardias reales sujetando por ambos brazos a una mujer, la que, lanzaba patadas al aire, descontrolada.

— Hemos encontrado a esta servidora huyendo del palacio, su excelencia.

Y ante aquello, Seung sólo se limita a rodar los ojos, exasperado.

— No era necesario despertarme para esto. Saben exactamente que deben hacer. — espetó con molestia.

Los guardias le miran con cierta incredulidad, sin entender a qué se refería el príncipe. Al parecer, se trataba de guardias jóvenes, y por lo tanto, novatos.

— Mátenla. Eso es lo que deben hacer cuando alguien intenta huir del palacio.

— ¡Sí, señor!

Exclamaron ambos al unísono, para luego, arrastrar a la mujer lejos del príncipe.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta!, ¡malparido!

Exclama la mujer hacia el príncipe. Y es entonces, cuando Seung se voltea nuevamente, clavando su fulminante vista en el agresivo semblante de la mujer.

— Tráiganla aquí. — ordenó.

Y los guardias, no tardaron en llevarla nuevamente cerca de Seung. Él, le desollaba con la vista.

— Eres un maldito. Perro asqueroso. Muérete.

Murmullaba la mujer entre dientes, con la rabia desbordando por sus ojos. Seung, por su parte, sólo se limitaba a observarla de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Te das cuenta en qué posición estás? — preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

Pero la osadía de la mujer sobrepasó los límites de lo considerable. En menos de un segundo, la mujer sorpresivamente escupió en el rostro a Seung, con prepotencia. El príncipe, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, asqueado. Los guardias por su parte, miraron totalmente horrorizados la acción de la joven.

Por otro lado... Phichit observaba perplejo desde la puerta de su habitación, pues, el alboroto le había también despertado a él.

— Vas a matarme. ¿Hay acaso algo más terrible que la muerte? — murmulló ella, entre dientes. No mostrando ni la más mínima pizca de arrepentimiento, pues, después de todo... ella moriría, y no partiría de este mundo sin antes no darse aquel placer de escupir en el rostro a quién detestaba.

— Si lo hay. — contestó Seung, limpiando su rostro con la ropa de unos de los guardias. — claro que hay algo mucho peor que la muerte, pequeña y asquerosa mujerzuela.

En su rostro se dibujó un ferviente desprecio e ira hacia aquella despreciable mujer. Una sonrisa macabra se posó en sus labios.

— Guardias, no maten a esta mujer. — murmulló el príncipe.

Y ante aquello, todos quedaron perplejos, inclusive la mujer, quien, creyó que Seung había perdonado su vida.

— Llévenla hacia el calabozo de los ciegos, por ahora. — indicó. — y mañana al medio día, frente a todo el pueblo, apliquen la sierra (2) a esta hermosa damisela.

Los guardias quedaron atónitos ante el macabro método indicado. La mujer sintió desfallecer por la impresión. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del azabache.

— Que todo el pueblo sea testigo de lo que ocurrirá a quienes osen ir en contra de la voluntad de la gran familia real. — dijo seco.

— S-sí...s-su...majestad. — respondió apenas uno de los guardias, temeroso.

— Ahora saquen de mi vista a esta bazofia, rápido.

— ¡Sí!

Y rápidamente, los guardias pusieron un saco en la cabeza a la mujer, para luego, dirigirla al calabozo de los ciegos.

Phichit, apenas pudo soportar lo horrorizado que se hallaba, y, rápidamente se escabulle de vuelta al interior su habitación, despavorido.

Y él, pudo ser testigo de lo macabro que podría llegar a ser Seung. Y entonces entendió, que el príncipe, sin lugar a dudas, había perdonado su vida.

...Realmente le había perdonado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo se hizo monótono para Phichit. El incesante recuerdo de su madre en estado de agonía. Sus hermanas impregnadas de sarna y la mirada horrorizada de su padre cuando era llevado por Seung, todo aquello recayó como una desesperante turbulencia sobre su consciencia.

Y ahora... su padre además había devuelto las joyas por lo que... su plan no había funcionado.

Todo iba de mal en peor. Su mente era un terrible torbellino de desasosiego.

— Phichit.

Oyó cerca de él. Se volteó lentamente, con sus sentidos entumecidos.

— Yuuri... — susurró apenas, al reconocer el rostro de su amigo.

— Ven aquí.

Dijo el japonés, para luego, tomar del brazo a su amigo y llevarlo a un lugar más lejano.

— Los rumores en este lugar se expanden más rápido que el viento. — murmulló. — dime ahora mismo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó ayer con el príncipe?

Phichit bajó su mirada, avergonzado al recordar todo aquel episodio.

— ¡Phichit!

Exclamó Yuuri, entre dientes, exigiendo alguna explicación al respecto.

— Yo... — se detuvo, sabiendo lo que le esperaba por parte de su amigo.

— Habla.

— Ayer el príncipe me pidió acompañarlo al pueblo, y cuando fuimos, yo... hui de su lado por un momento.

Una expresión de perplejidad invadió la faz de Yuuri.

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?! — exclamó fuertemente.

— Yu-Yuuri... por favor...

— ¡¿Estás loco?! — exclamó su amigo, sacudiéndole.

— M-mi madre... la extrañaba...

— ¡Él te perdonó la vida, Phichit!

Exclamó Yuuri fuera de sí. Su entrecejo se hallaba fruncido, signo del enojo que sentía por la imprudencia de su amigo.

— Tsk... — susurró exasperado.

— Lo siento, Yuuri...

El joven japonés sólo negó con su cabeza, en señal de desaprobación. Phichit, sólo desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

— Si piensas seguir comportándote de esa forma, terminarás muerto, Phichit...

Susurró con melancolía. Phichit asintió con su cabeza, prometiéndose a sí mismo a no volver a realizar una osadía como aquella.

— ¿Phichit Chulanont?

Resonó una voz por detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron para ver de quién se trataba.

Se trataba de un guardia real, el que, llevaba entre sus manos varias cartas, aparentemente, enviadas por otras personas.

— ¿Sí? — respondió el moreno.

— Te ha llegado una carta desde el exterior. — dijo.

Y ante ello, Phichit arqueó una ceja, sin entender de qué se trataba.

— ¡Sólo tómala!

Exclamó Yuuri, a lo que, su amigo obedeció. El guardia, sin más, se aleja de ambos, para seguir repartiendo la correspondencia al resto de servidores.

— ¿Q-qué es esto, Yuuri? — preguntó intrigado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de su amigo.

— Esta es la única forma en que los servidores pueden tener contacto con sus familias, Phichit. — respondió Yuuri, tomando las manos de su amigo. — mediante cartas, es la única forma de comunicación que la familia real te permite.

Phichit miró con curiosidad aquella carta entre sus manos, apretándola con fuerza. Sus manos recorrían el borde del sobre, de forma incesante. Una fuerte corazonada le decía que debía leer la carta ahora mismo.

— V-voy a leerla, Yuuri. — dijo con decisión.

— Me parece bien. — respondió su amigo.

— ... pero en mi habitación.

— Ve. Espero que sean buenas noticias de tu familia.

Phichit asintió con su cabeza a lo dicho por su amigo. En su pecho, tenía las esperanzas de que así fuese.

Pero no...

* * *

 _''Phichit, hijo mío;_

 _Soy yo, tu padre, quién se dirige a ti mediante esta carta._

 _Mi querido hijo, lamento darte muy malas noticias..._

 _No sabes cuánto lo lamento, realmente no sabes..._

 _Desde ayer, que tú apareciste ante nuestros ojos, en tu osadía de huir del príncipe, tu madre no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, ni por un segundo, ni por un mísero segundo._

 _Lamento que fuera así, hijo mío, pero..._

 _No tuvimos opción._

 _Perdóname, hijo._

 _Le hemos dicho la verdad a tu madre. Le hemos dicho que estás cautivo en el palacio y que ahora, eres parte de la servidumbre del príncipe._

 _Y jamás pensé que esto traería esta desgracia..._

 _Ha sido mi culpa, ha sido mi culpa..._

 _PERDÓNAME, HIJO MÍO._

 _Tu madre ante aquella noticia, no soportó._

 _No cesó de sollozar por mucho tiempo._

 _A pesar de que, hemos conseguido medicina con las monedas de oro que nos has dado, ella no ha querido recibirlo._

 _Sus ojos ya están opacos y sus pupilas dilatadas._

 _Su cuerpo ya está frío y rígido._

 _Hijo mío, tu madre..._

 _Ya está agonizando. Aquella terrible noticia la ha empujado hacia las puertas de la muerte._

 _Perdóname, por favor, perdóname._

 _Tu madre no pasará de esta noche. Ella morirá a más tardar mañana por la mañana._

 _Ha sido lo que el curandero del pueblo nos ha dicho. Tu madre morirá dentro de poco, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer._

 _Ella morirá y jamás volveremos a verla._

 _Perdóname, perdóname..._

 _Te quiero, hijo._

 _La culpa me carcome como el ácido a la piel._

 _Perdóname...''_

* * *

Phichit sintió caer en un abismo. Su alma se despedazaba de la forma más cruda posible. Sus ojos desprendían incesantes lágrimas, las que, caían sobre aquel pedazo de papel, manchándolo.

— Mamá... mamita...

Susurró de forma agónica, entre sollozos. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como el ácido quemando sus ya escasas esperanzas.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar fuertemente. La desesperación se agudizaba y sentía que ya no había más por hacer.

Su madre moriría. Y él, él... no volvería a verla jamás.

 _...Jamás._

Durante varios minutos no cesó de llorar. A pesar de sus fuertes sollozos, el nudo en su garganta no cedía, y con cada alarido, este se tornaba más y más doloroso. Todo parecía caer sobre él, la culpa, la desesperación, la agonía...

¿Qué sentido tendría todo ahora?, la consciencia de Phichit se cegó por completo, su raciocinio no dilucidaba ni la más mínima luz o claridad.

— Debo huir. — pensó.

Aquello era la única salida a su agonía. Él... él no permitiría que eso ocurriese, por nada del mundo.

Se negaba. Se negaba a quedarse allí, de brazos cruzados. Se negaba al hecho de que su madre muriera y él no pudiese verla por una última vez.

Y si él tenía que morir por ello, entonces que así fuese. Porque los cobardes viven, pero con la incertidumbre permanente en sus débiles almas. Los valerosos, caen en el camino, pero con la dicha rebosando en sus espíritus.

Y él, no lo permitiría. No, él no. Huiría del palacio esa misma noche, cuando todos durmieran. Él vería a su madre por una última vez.

Un plan.

Un plan maquinó de forma automática su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron con determinación. Y recordó;

 _''Una Whitania somnífera. Ayudará a que tus músculos relajen y el nerviosismo cese...''_

Aquella extraña flor somnífera que el príncipe le había facilitado. Eso es...

Él la utilizaría con Seung, para que así, el príncipe durmiese profundamente cuando él estuviese huyendo del palacio.

Perfecto.

Pero... ¿cómo entraría a la habitación del príncipe para extraer de aquella caja las Whitanias Somníferas?

Aquello era el primer paso para maquinar su plan. Debía encontrar rápido una forma de poder entrar en la habitación, pues, el príncipe solía dejar su habitación bajo llave, en su ausencia.

De pronto, alguien llama a la puerta. Phichit, da un pequeño brinco, asustado al ser sacado de una forma tan abrupta de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Q-quién es? — pregunta, guardando rápidamente la carta en su bolsillo.

— Soy yo. Ábreme la puerta.

Era el príncipe, quien, había ido hasta la habitación de Phichit. El tailandés, limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas, intentando borrar la evidencia de su rostro, para que así el príncipe no reconociera que él estaba llorando.

— Majestad. — musita bajo, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

— Iré al pueblo. La costurera me ha citado ahora en la tarde. — dijo seco.

— Claro, majestad...

— No irás conmigo. No después de lo que has hecho en el pueblo. — espetó, aún dolido por la osadía del moreno.

— Lo sé... — susurró Phichit, bajando la mirada.

— Volveré al anochecer, quiero que para entonces tengas la cena lista, volveré hambriento. — ordenó.

— Sí, su excelencia.

Y sin más, Seung volteó para alejarse de Phichit. Su tono de voz había cambiado por completo hacia él. Ahora era más frío y distante, esto, por la decepción que sentía dentro de sí por la deslealtad de Phichit.

El tailandés, sólo observó el semblante del príncipe alejarse. Y, cuando vio que éste se alejó por completo, volvió dentro de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

De un movimiento torpe, Phichit tropieza con la esquina del velador de su habitación, lo que provoca que, el candelabro que estaba encima, cayese en el suelo, provocando una fuerte vibración.

— _El candelabro..._ — susurró Phichit, observando el objeto detenidamente.

Y su plan maquinó por completo. Ya había encontrado la respuesta a su interrogante.

Utilizaría parte del alambre del candelabro, para abrir la puerta de la habitación del príncipe, y así, poder sacar las Whitanias Somníferas de aquella caja. Pero todo debía ser ahora ya, pues, el príncipe estaba ahora en el pueblo.

Ahora era su oportunidad de actuar.

Y, de un movimiento rápido, toma entre sus manos el candelabro, arrancando parte del alambre de éste, dañando parte de sus manos.

Mas Phichit, no tomo atención a la sangre que salía de uno de sus dedos rasgados, el sentimiento de nerviosismo y adrenalina por conseguir su objetivo, era mayor al dolor físico de ello.

El tiempo era limitado, debía actuar rápido.

— Perfecto... — susurró. Cuando miró entre sus manos el alambre que serviría como llave, para interceptar dentro de la habitación del príncipe.

* * *

Miró detenidamente, para verificar si había la presencia de alguien. Sus ojos recorrían cada rincón de aquel largo pasillo, pero no pudo notar ni a un servidor ni a un guardia.

— _¡Bien!..._ — pensó.

Rápida pero sigilosamente, se apega a la puerta de la habitación del príncipe, introduciendo en la cerradura de ésta el pequeño alambre.

Sus manos se movían con rapidez, aunque temblaran ligeramente del miedo y la adrenalina, de la posibilidad de que el príncipe o un guardia le sorprendiesen.

De forma incesante buscaba la forma de encajar el alambre con la cerradura, pero, no obtenía ningún indicio favorable.

— Por favor, por favor... — susurró tembloroso, al ver que su plan no estaba dando resultados.

Y, de un pequeño movimiento, sintió el alambre enganchar. Intentó ladear su mano para poder abrir la puerta.

 _Click._

Sintió. Y luego, lentamente retira el alambre de la cerradura. Empujo despacio la puerta, y sí...

La puerta abrió.

Rápidamente y, sin perder más tiempo, ingresó en ella.

Lo primero que hizo al ingresar, fue dirigirse al lugar en dónde él recordaba, que el príncipe tenía aquella caja con las flores somníferas.

Intentando meter el menor ruido posible, Phichit empieza a hurgar entre las pertenencias del príncipe; joyas, ropajes, documentos y... la caja.

Aquella caja estaba allí. La cogió rápidamente, abriéndola para tener al descubierto el interior de ella.

Y allí estaban; las Whitanias Somníferas.

Sin premeditar lo suficiente, toma tres de ellas, a pesar de que, éstas sólo hacían efecto con un pétalo. Phichit, quería asegurarse de que el príncipe durmiera plácidamente, así que, no dejó espacios para dudas.

Eso era todo, el inicio de su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Phichit, decidido, intenta cerrar la caja, cuando de pronto...

Una pequeña agenda de color azulino, con hermosas piedras incrustadas en su portada, llama la atención del moreno.

Observa detenidamente aquel pequeño libro, tomándolo entre sus manos. Una extraña sensación de paz invade el pecho de Phichit. Una fuerte corazonada advierte a él que debía abrir y leer el pequeño librillo.

Y por poco, casi obedece a su corazonada, pero... desistió de ello. De un rápido movimiento, vuelve a dejar dentro de la caja aquel libro, muy a su pesar. El tiempo era limitado, debía actuar rápido.

Guarda las flores somníferas en su bolsillo, para después, guardar la caja en su lugar. Rápidamente, se escabulle hacia el exterior de la habitación del príncipe, sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

Ya en la cocina, esperó que ésta desalojara el exceso de servidores allí presentes, encontrándose sólo él junto a otros dos servidores, que realizaban labores de limpieza al otro extremo de la cocina.

Sin perder más tiempo, se dirige a preparar la cena al príncipe, procurando preparar ésta vez una sopa.

El alimento líquido, facilitaría la disolución de las flores somníferas en la consistencia, además de, facilitar también los efectos somníferos sobre el organismo del azabache.

La maquinación del plan era perfecta. No había razón alguna por la cual debiese fallar. El príncipe dormiría plácidamente después de la cena, y él, aprovecharía aquella ocasión para huir.

— ¿Y?, ¿qué te ha dicho tu familia?

Escuchó Phichit por detrás de él. Se trataba de una voz familiar.

— ¡A-ah! — exclamó el tailandés, sorprendido ante ello. — Yuuri...

— ¿Qué decía la carta? — preguntó intrigado.

— B-bueno...

Titubeó por un momento ante aquella pregunta. Dolía en su alma el hecho de tener que mentir a su mejor amigo, pero... no había opción.

Nadie podía saber de su plan, y aunque fuese Yuuri, tanto era el cariño que sentía por él, que no se atrevía a poner sobre los hombros de su amigo, una carga tan grande como el tener que callar el plan que estaba maquinando.

Y mintió, diciéndole;

— Que todo está bien. Mi madre se ha estado recuperando gracias a los curanderos. — sonrió.

Un gran brillo se divisó en los ojos de Yuuri, para luego, fundirse en un gran abrazo junto a su amigo.

— ¡Te lo dije, Phichit! — exclamó con una gran sonrisa. — ¡te he dicho que todo saldría bien! — dijo, para volver a abrazar a su amigo de forma frenética.

Y un terrible pesar se posó en el sentir del moreno. La culpa empezaba a desplegar sus efectos en él.

— Oye... — susurró Yuuri, apenas se alejó un poco del tailandés. — ¿No tienes un olor un poco extraño? — preguntó.

Se trataba de las Whitanias Somníferas, las que, eran flores con un fuerte aroma.

— N-no... — susurró el moreno, nervioso. — ha de ser tu imaginación, Yuuri. — respondió, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo, para aprisionar más a fondo las Whitanias.

— ¡Ah!, puede ser... — musitó su amigo. — bueno, yo debo irme, sólo pasaba a tu habitación, pero vi que estabas acá.

— Gracias, Yuuri...

— ¡Para eso estamos los amigos! — sonrió.

Y Phichit, sólo pudo corresponder con una sonrisa melancólica. Asintió con su cabeza.

— ¡Nos vemos! — exclamó Yuuri.

— A-adiós... — susurró. — ... adiós, Yuuri...

Murmulló por lo bajo, cuando vio a su amigo doblar por el recodo de los pasillos. Y él sabía. Sabía que aquella era la última vez en que vería a su amigo, pues... después de la osadía que pretendía ejecutar en la noche, Seung, al amanecer, se daría cuenta de su ausencia, y... lo buscaría para matarlo.

Él, moriría de todas formas.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el príncipe apareció por el palacio carmesí. Para ese momento, Phichit ya tenía lista la cena para él, y, ya había conseguido la consistencia perfecta con las Whitanias Somníferas.

— Llévame la cena a mi comedor personal. — ordenó Seung a Phichit.

— Sí, su majestad. — respondió él.

Y, cuidadosamente, el moreno tomó el plato entre sus manos para dirigirse hacia Seung. Cerró sus ojos levemente por unos segundos, intentando que el valor se apoderara de su cuerpo.

— Aquí está, mi señor. — dijo él, extendiendo frente a los ojos del príncipe, su cena.

Seung, extiende un cubierto frente a sus manos, para luego, probar la cena que Phichit había preparado.

Una extraña mueca se dibujó en su rostro, cuando probó apenas un poco de la cena. Phichit, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

— ¿Puedes dejarme solo? — espetó el azabache, sin mirar el rostro de Phichit.

El tailandés, sintió inquietarse ante ello, mas no opuso resistencia al príncipe.

— Si, majestad. Con su permiso.

Dijo, para luego retirarse de aquella sala.

La duda asaltaba en su mente. _¿Qué pasa si Seung no había gustado de su comida?,_ no... no era eso posible, después de todo... él comió la primera porción sin chistar o reclamar. Seguramente, de haberse percatado de algo extraño, él habría alzado la voz de inmediato.

No había de qué preocuparse. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

La oscuridad no tardó en llegar. El danzar de las llamas podía oírse en los pasillos del palacio.

Phichit, sólo tenía su mente en blanco, desechando de su cabeza cualquier sentimiento de cobardía o miedo.

El plan estaba marchando, no había más lugar a arrepentimientos o miedos de último minutos. Él, haría aquello y lograría despedirse de su madre.

Definitivamente lo haría.

Esperó con las ansias sobrepasando el umbral de lo tolerable. Sus manos sudorosas y temblorosas apretaban con fuerza aquella carta enviada por su padre.

— _Ya es momento..._ — pensó

Y, de un movimiento rápido, guardó nuevamente la carta en su bolsillo.

Sigilosamente salió por la puerta de su habitación, para luego, dirigirse a la del príncipe.

Cuidadosamente posa una de sus orejas en la puerta de la habitación del azabache, intentando oír algún extraño ruido que diera indicios de que él estuviese despierto.

Pero nada.

Y Phichit, ya no espero más. Inhalo profundamente, intentando apaciguar sus miedos, y... rápidamente se aleja del lugar.

Sigilosamente y con cuidado, rehuye por los pasillos del palacio, intentando inmiscuirse en la oscuridad de la atmósfera, por allí en dónde no alcanzara la tenue luz de las velas.

De pronto, siente a dos guardias reales pasar cerca de él. Se esconde en el recodo de uno de los pasillos, mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

Su corazón martilleaba a mil por hora, sintiendo las vibraciones en su garganta. Sus manos temblorosas se aferraban a las paredes, intentando sostener sus miedos.

La adrenalina se sentía electrizante en su cuerpo, sobrepasando las barreras de lo considerable.

Cuando por fin, él divisó que los guardias pasaron sin percatarse de su presencia, Phichit siguió inmiscuyéndose entre la oscuridad de los rincones.

Pasaron varios minutos de aquella forma, hasta que, por fin...

 _La sala central del palacio._

Allí estaba, frente a sus ojos. La sala central del palacio, la que era iluminada por dos grandes antorchas, una a cada extremo del gran trono del rey.

Y tras la gran sala principal... la salida hacia el exterior.

El tailandés titubeó por un momento, sintiendo como sus miedos y adrenalina le hacían retroceder de aquel lugar.

Pero no.

Él no lanzaría por la borda ya todo lo hecho. Sus puños se apretaron y el valor ganó terreno ante sus miedos.

Y lo hizo.

Cegado de toda racionalidad, Phichit se echó a correr en medio de la sala principal, teniendo como único objetivo llegar rápido a la salida que daba al exterior.

Su corazón y respiración se hallaban totalmente descoordinados. Sus alaridos del miedo rehuían débilmente por su boca.

Pero lo logró.

Logró divisar como la salida estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de él. Se echó a correr más rápido. Fue entonces, cuando Phichit logró salir del palacio, sintiendo la fresca brisa del exterior golpear su rostro. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en su faz.

Y es cuando entonces, Phichit dobla por un recodo de las murallas del palacio.

Y entonces...

Un fuerte impacto lo golpea, cayendo brutalmente sobre el piso. Por un par de segundos pierde la noción, pudiendo recomponerse apenas, cuando oyó;

— ¿Hacia dónde crees que vas, servidor?

Phichit, apenas levantó su mirada hacia el emisor de aquella voz. Cuando su vista pudo apenas fijarse, abrió sus ojos perplejos, dejando a la vista el lúgubre horror que le invadía.

 _El rey..._

El rey, acompañado de dos guardias reales, venía regresando del pueblo a esas altas horas de la madrugada.

Y todo se cegó para Phichit. Un alarido arrancó de sus labios, horrorizado. El rey, sólo se limitaba a observarlo con su vista fulminante desde arriba.

Ya todo había acabado.

— ¿Hacia dónde ibas?

Espetó con fuerza, resonando su gruesa y desolladora voz por todo aquel ambiente exterior. Los guardias reales solo observaban por detrás del rey, en señal de sumisión ante el hombre.

Phichit no podía articular palabra alguna. Su mente estaba en shock, no pudiendo dilucidar por causa del pavor, la terrible situación que él había gatillado.

— ¡CONTÉSTAME! — exclamó en un grito desgarrador — ¡¿A DÓNDE IBAS, SERVIDOR?!

Sus manos temblaban desenfrenadamente. Sus ojos cristalizaron. Él moriría.

Entonces el moreno, siente tras de él;

— Contesta, Phichit.

Una voz familiar se articula a sus espaldas. Una voz que sonaba totalmente apacible, sin ningún sentimiento de alteración. Phichit, se voltea horrorizado ante el emisor de ella.

— Contesta a mi padre, hacia dónde ibas.

Era el príncipe Seung.

A diferencia del rey, el príncipe tenía en su rostro una expresión totalmente calmada, sin ningún tipo de alteración. Y, sin embargo, Phichit sentía desfallecer.

Sus endebles piernas tiritaban del pavor. Débiles alaridos del susto emanaban desde sus labios.

Entre el rey y el príncipe. Allí se encontraba Phichit, sin ninguna salida. Lo sorprendieron huyendo, ambos únicos miembros de la familia real.

Phichit sabía que aquellos eran sus últimos minutos. Sería torturado y asesinado.

— Este servidor estaba huyendo del palacio. — espetó el rey, con una mirada desolladora al débil semblante del moreno. — guardias, llévenlo al calabozo de los cieg...

— No, padre.

Interrumpió Seung. Y ante aquello, el rey miró a su hijo con cierta incredulidad. Phichit, no lograba entender nada, sus ojos sólo permanecían en un punto fijo, horrorizado.

— Él no estaba huyendo. — dijo en un tono apacible.

El rey, arqueó ambas cejas, invadido por la confusión de las declaraciones de su hijo. Phichit, giró su vista hacia Seung, totalmente perplejo.

— Él estaba saliendo del palacio con mi autorización. — dijo — le he mandado a recolectar algunas hierbas que hay en el exterior.

Y ante aquello, Phichit siente todo irreal. _¿El príncipe estaba mintiendo por él?, ¿estaba él acaso defendiéndolo?_

— ¿Con tu... autorización? — repitió el rey, con un tono de incredulidad.

— Sí. — respondió el azabache — yo le he permitido aquello, padre.

Y al escuchar eso, el rey lanza un bufido, exasperado. Con molestia, rodó sus ojos.

— Entonces no hay nada que yo deba hacer. — susurró.

— Claro que no. Mis servidores son de mi dominio. — espetó con molestia hacia su padre.

Y una carcajada al aire es emitida por el rey.

— Bien, bien... — susurra con resignación — vamos, guardias. — ordenó sin más.

Y rápidamente, los guardias siguen al hombre, quien, ejecutó su retirada hacia el interior del palacio.

Y todo en aquel lugar, quedó sumido en un lúgubre silencio. Phichit, aún no podía creer lo ocurrido. De un movimiento lento, asciende su mirada hacia el rostro de Seung, quien, le miraba directamente.

Y pudo ver...

Pudo ver la terrible expresión en el rostro del príncipe. Su semblante tan calmado, se transformó por completo, convirtiendo su apaciguadora vista en una completamente desolladora. Sus ojos negros se hallaban cristalizados, como reteniendo las lágrimas. Sus labios se arquearon levemente, intentando retener alaridos de dolor.

Phichit, quedó boquiabierto ante aquella expresión del príncipe. Sintió escalofríos terribles deslizar por su espina dorsal. Intentó abrir y cerrar su boca varias veces, para poder articular palabras, mas no pudo.

De un movimiento brusco, Seung toma del brazo a Phichit, para luego, adentrarse junto a él nuevamente en el palacio.

El tailandés, sólo podía limitarse a observar fijamente el suelo, invadido por el miedo y el pavor. La incertidumbre golpeaba su cabeza dejando su consciencia en un sitio eriazo. Su corazón se detuvo del impacto, sus miedos estaban en el punto más alto del umbral, cegando al joven de todo lo racional.

Seung, por su parte, estaba sólo siendo guiado por su ira, apretando con fuerza el débil brazo de Phichit, arrastrándolo violentamente hacia su habitación.

* * *

Un fuerte portazo se oyó por todo el pasillo. Apenas Seung arrastró a Phichit al interior de su habitación, lo lanzó brutalmente en el suelo, con rabia. Un fuerte alarido arrancó de los labios del tailandés, cuando sintió el fuerte impacto en su cuerpo.

Y Phichit, fijó su vista en el rostro del príncipe.

La respiración de Seung se descontrolaba con el pasar de los segundos. Sus negros ojos desollaban el débil semblante del moreno, quien, se retorcía del miedo en el suelo de la habitación del príncipe.

— S-su... ma-majestad...

Susurró en un hilo de voz, intentando explicar la situación.

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó Seung, en un grito desgarrador. — ¡¿Cómo es que no comprendes lo que yo siento?!

Gritó de forma desgarradora, siendo aquello perceptible incluso a las afueras de la habitación.

— ¡¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?! — exclamó — ¡Conozco mejor que nadie el aroma y el sabor de las flores somníferas!

Sus labios temblaban de ira y sus ojos se clavaban con rencor en el asustadizo rostro de Phichit.

De un movimiento grotesco, Seung se apresura hacia un rincón de la habitación, sacando una gran y pesada caja.

Phichit, sólo se limitaba a seguir con su vista, el rastro del príncipe por la habitación. Sus débiles piernas temblaban a la par de sus horrorizados ojos.

Pero sintió su corazón detener, cuando divisó el artefacto sacado de aquella caja.

Un látigo.

Y entonces Seung, toma aquel flagelo entre sus temblorosas manos. A paso lento se acerca a Phichit, y desde arriba, le desolla con su mirada.

— _Prometiste no abandonarme..._ — murmulló entre dientes, en un tono desbordado de furia.

Y el primer latigazo resuena por la habitación. Un grito desgarrador, emitido por Phichit, resuena hasta las afueras del pasillo.

El dolor corporal era tremendo. Phichit sentía un ardor indecible en las zonas de su cuerpo impactadas por los frenéticos latigazos del príncipe.

— ¡Ma-majestad! — gritó despavorido — ¡n-no, por favor, no!

Y otro latigazo recayó entre sus costillas y sus muslos, impactando brutalmente. Otro desgarrador grito de Phichit resuena por la habitación.

Seung estaba privado de su raciocinio. Su consciencia estaba cegada de la ira y el miedo. Su cuerpo correspondía sólo a sus bajos instintos.

— ¡No volverás a burlarte de mí! — exclamó, nuevamente alzando su brazo junto al látigo — ¡Jamás huirás de mi lado, nunca! — exclamó de forma desgarradora.

Y otro fuerte latigazo recayó sobre el débil cuerpo del moreno.

Lágrimas incesantes y fuertes alaridos del dolor eran emitidos por Phichit. Desesperado, intentaba removerse sobre el suelo, incapacitado del terrible dolor corporal que le impactaba.

— ¡Confié en ti..! — exclamó con su voz quebrándose por completo.

Y, una última vez, su brazo de alza junto al látigo.

— ¡SEUNG!

Exclama Phichit despavorido, impulsado por el miedo y el desasosiego.

Y fue, en aquel instante, en que Seung paró en seco.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la perplejidad. Su mano aún alzada, sosteniendo el látigo, soltó de inmediato el flagelo, cayendo éste al suelo.

Su boca se abrió horrorizada. Débiles alaridos de angustia eran emitidos por sus labios.

Y pudo ver...

Pudo ver ante él a Phichit cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos, horrorizado. La expresión aterrorizada del moreno, sus ojos empapados de incesantes lágrimas que rodaban por lo suave de sus mejillas.

Y Seung, sintió su mundo caer a pedazos.

Aquel joven que le había cautivado. Aquel muchacho cuya sonrisa tan pura y perfecta había traído una paz en su interior, cuya alegría le llenaba de añoranza y sentimientos tan limpios y bellos.

Ahora mismo, aquel muchacho...

Yacía ante él, con una expresión de horror, con la agonía y la tristeza desbordando por sus labios y sus bellos ojos. Con su dulce voz transformándose en sollozos desesperados.

Y él... él era el culpable de aquella transformación.

Se sintió asqueroso. Un desprecio hacia sí mismo invadió por completo su mente. La intensidad de su amargura empezó a invadir su consciencia.

— Ve-vete... — murmulló tembloroso — vete, vete, vete...

Empezó a repetir incesantemente. Phichit, aterrorizado, apenas levantó su vista ante la angustiada faz del príncipe.

— ¡Vete a tu habitación! — gritó de forma desgarradora — ¡no quiero verte, sal de mi vista! — gritó, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Y ante ello, Phichit torpemente se reincorpora a duras penas, con el dolor latente en su cuerpo. Sin esperar por más tiempo, Phichit sale despavorido de la habitación del príncipe, para luego esconderse en la suya.

* * *

Terrible fue el sentir de Seung después de aquello. Sentía un total desprecio hacia su propia persona.

El miedo le invadía por completo. Y sí, miedo... miedo a que Phichit le abandonase, a que, la única persona que le traía paz y añoranza, huyera de su lado.

Y él, él... estaba haciendo un perfecto trabajo para ahuyentarlo.

De pronto, entre la ceguera de su agonía y amargura, Seung logra divisar en el suelo una hoja de papel, en el mismo sitio en donde Phichit yacía arrinconado, cuando era flagelado.

Sin pensar ni premeditar lo suficiente, Seung recoge aquella carta, pues, una corazonada le impulso a proceder de esa forma.

Y pudo ver...

Se trataba de una carta.

Con sus manos aún temblorosas, abre aquella carta, logrando divisar en ella algo escrito, aunque, no de forma muy clara. Esto, por las manchas que ésta tenía, al parecer de... lágrimas.

* * *

Tras leer aquella carta, Seung siente una tristeza desbordar su corazón. Ahora lo comprendía todo, absolutamente todo...

Comprendió la razón por la que Phichit había intentado anteriormente huir de él. Y no, no era por deslealtad o por maldad, al contrario...

Era por amor.

Por amor a su familia, por amor a su madre...

Qué egoísta había sido él, pero... si tan sólo Phichit se lo hubiese dicho antes, quizás él... le habría comprendido, y le habría también ayudado.

Pero él entendía a Phichit. _¿Quién podría confiar en un monstruo como él?,_ no podía culparlo después de todo...

Pero si podía cambiar las cosas. Seung, creía en el poder del arrepentimiento. Él... se encargaría de enmendar su terrible actitud y el daño que había hecho a Phichit.

Él lo enmendaría. Aquello era una promesa.

* * *

— Guardia. — espetó el príncipe, llamando la inmediata atención del joven que cuidaba las caballerizas.

— ¿Ma-majestad? — murmulló el joven, sorprendido de la concurrencia del azabache a esas altas horas de la madrugada.

— Necesito un caballo, ahora. — ordenó.

Y ante ello, una expresión de incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro del guardia.

— ¿A... estas horas, mi señor? — preguntó confuso.

— ¿Algún problema? — respondió el príncipe

— B-bueno, es sólo que... es peligroso, usted sabe...

Un fuerte bufido arrancó de los labios de Seung, ante ello, el guardia calló de inmediato.

— No necesito de tus recomendaciones. — espetó — rápido, el caballo.

— ¡S-sí, señor!

Y rápidamente, un caballo fue preparado para Seung. Sin perder más tiempo, el príncipe sube en su lomo, para luego, partir con destino a la aldea.

Sólo un par de minutos demoró Seung en llegar al pueblo. El lugar, estaba completamente vacío y sólo podía ser divisado gracias a la luz de la luna.

— La casa de Phichit...

Susurró, tratando de recordar la dirección de ésta. Y lo recordó.

Recordó en el lugar donde ésta se ubicaba, y, sin perder más tiempo, galopó hasta aquella dirección.

Cuando al fin estuvo frente al hogar de Phichit, Seung respiró profundamente, intentando contener su nerviosismo. Pero, no había más tiempo que perder, cada minuto era sumamente valioso.

Y lo hizo.

Empuñó su mano y, fuertemente impacto ésta contra la endeble puerta, resonando todo aquello por la casa. Un par de minutos estuvo así Seung, con el nerviosismo atascado en su garganta.

— Ya voy.

Se oyó una débil voz desde el interior, y Seung, sintió las ansias desbordar.

— ¡¿Ma-majestad?!

Fue la primera perpleja reacción del padre de Phichit, cuando apenas, divisó a Seung al abrir la puerta.

— ¿Es usted el padre de Phichit Chulanont?

* * *

Las intensas luces del sol traspasaron la pequeña ventanilla de su habitación. Pudo palpar con sus dedos adormecidos lo húmedo de su almohada, esto, a causa de las incesantes lágrimas que caían de sus ojos cuando huyó despavorido hacia su habitación.

Apenas se removió en la cama, intentando reincorporarse.

— Tsk... — se quejó fuertemente, sintiendo su cuerpo sometido a un intenso dolor físico.

Y recordó.

Todas las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron como una horda de angustia a su cabeza. Un fuerte dolor se posó en su pecho.

— _Mamá..._

Pensó con la tristeza desbordando por sus ojos. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por una de sus suaves mejillas.

Seguramente su madre ya habría muerto, o quizás, ya estaría a poco de hacerlo. Él, no había podido cumplir con su promesa. De nada había valido su osadía.

Qué inútil...

De pronto, suavemente la puerta de su habitación se abre de par a par, divisándose la figura de dos hombres. Phichit, apenas gira su mirada.

— Phichit...

Susurra Seung, mirando con una vista apacible al moreno. Con él, venía un hombre mayor, el que, traía entre sus manos un pequeño maletín.

Phichit ante aquello, dibuja una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

— Él es Lucca. — musitó Seung. — es el médico de la familia real y curará tus heridas.

Ante ello, Phichit sólo se limita a asentir con su cabeza cabizbaja, sin ánimos de nada. El hombre, ingresa a la habitación de Phichit, para luego, agacharse a la altura del moreno, y así curar sus heridas.

Seung sintió una terrible presión en su pecho, al ver la congoja plasmarse en el bello rostro de Phichit. Por un momento sintió ganas de abrazarle y decirle que lo perdonara, pero, por ahora no era momento de ello.

— Tomate el día libre, por favor. — dijo, bajando la mirada con cierta vergüenza. Phichit le miró con cierta incredulidad. — necesitas descansar, tu cuerpo ha de estar muy cansado, y sobretodo... adolorido.

Lo último lo susurró de una forma casi inaudible, como queriendo ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por aquello.

Phichit, sin ánimos ni energías de contradecir, sólo asintió con su cabeza cabizbaja, mientras observaba como el médico curaba las heridas de su cuerpo.

— Descansa. — susurró apacible, antes de salir y cerrar suavemente la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Él, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Su vista acongojada sólo seguía estática en el techo de su habitación. Su respiración era pesada y descontinuada.

La congoja pesaba en sus párpados, sólo quería dormir y poder tener su mente en blanco. Tantas interrogativas, un sinfín de sentimientos agónicos se reunían en un solo punto de su mente. Quería gritar, llorar, quería desahogar su malestar, pero no podía.

El rostro de su madre se dibujaba incesante en su mente. Sus manos. Sus sonrisas. Su voz. Su dulzura.

Una horda de recuerdos de la niñez, en Tailandia. Cuando él necesitaba a alguien a su lado, allí estaba ella; su madre...

— _Ma...má..._

Susurró con su voz en un hilo. Y, una pequeña lágrima espesa de dolor, rodó lentamente por el costado de uno de sus ojos.

De pronto, un fuerte estruendo le saca abruptamente de aquel estado agónico. Sus sentidos se agudizan.

— Phichit Chulanont.

Una voz gruesa articula su nombre. Phichit se reincorpora sobre su cama, para luego, atender al llamado.

— ¿Sí? — pregunta, percatándose que se trataba de un guardia real.

— Debes acompañarme. Son órdenes del príncipe Seung. — espetó el guardia.

Phichit sin mas, sólo asintió con su cabeza, obedeciendo.

El guardia le dirigió al comedor personal de Seung, allí donde el príncipe solía merendar siempre.

Al ingresar ambos, la puerta fue cerrada, interponiéndose el guardia en la salida. Phichit se inquietó ante aquello, ¿por qué un guardia estaba con él en aquella sala?, ¿por qué la puerta había sido cerrada?

— Debes tomar asiento. — espetó el guardia, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su cuerpo fuertemente en la puerta de salida.

Phichit le miró con nerviosismo, pidiendo a través de su mirada una explicación al respecto.

— Dis-disculpe... — murmulló apenas — ¿el príncipe acaso...?

— No voy a decirte nada. — espetó cortante — son órdenes expresas del príncipe.

Y fue entonces cuando Phichit, creyó lo peor. El escenario era lo suficientemente obvio, estaba él solo, incapacitado de poder hacer fuerza física, en aquel lugar junto a aquel guardia.

Después de todo, habría sido muy afortunado para él, el hecho de que el príncipe volviese a perdonar su vida.

Su osadía y atrevimiento al fin debían pagar un precio, y él... lo sabía.

Tembloroso, toma asiento en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor. Con su mirada cabizbaja y sus manos sudorosas, empieza a juguetear con ellas, signo del nerviosismo que imperaba en él.

Y así estuvo por un buen par de minutos, hasta que de pronto, alguien llama a la puerta. Phichit, alza su mirada de inmediato, asustado.

— Creo que ya han llegado. — sonrió el guardia. Y, extrañamente, a Phichit aquello no le reconfortó.

El guardia real abre la puerta suavemente, y tras ella, entran tres servidores. Pero, aquello no fue lo que sorprendió a Phichit, sino que, grande fue su sorpresa cuando divisó lo que ellos traían en sus manos.

— _¿Qué es esto...?_ — pensó atónito.

Aquellos tres servidores, traían en sus manos bandejas llenas de alimentos, las que, empezaron a distribuir por toda la mesa en la que Phichit estaba.

Allí se podía divisar té frío, pan, lácteos, vegetales cocidos y carnes asadas. Phichit, boquiabierto, sólo se limita a observar aquella escena, confuso. Después de aquello, los servidores se retiraron sin chistar palabra alguna.

 _¿Y si el príncipe Seung pretendía llenar su estómago antes de asesinarle?,_ pensaba Phichit, después de todo... aquello no sonaba tan descabellado.

— Bueno... — dijo fuertemente el guardia — mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. — concluyó.

Phichit, levantó su mirada hacia el joven, intentando pedir una explicación respecto de todo ello. Mas el guardia, solo sonrió.

— Tranquilo. No debes irte de este lugar. — dijo, para luego salir por la puerta.

Phichit arqueó ambas cejas, sin comprender el significado de todo ello. Un par de minutos pasaron, hasta que, decidió pararse de aquel sitio, para así dirigirse hacia el balcón de la habitación, que estaba a sus espaldas.

Intentó tranquilizarse tomando un poco de brisa fresca, cuando de pronto, siente la cerradura de la puerta abrirse. Y es entonces cuando Phichit, se voltea lentamente, divisando a la persona que ingresaba en el lugar.

Y Phichit, pudo observar con claridad de quién se trataba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la perplejidad y sus labios se separaron, quedando boquiabierto. Aquello era sumamente irreal y de ensueño. Su corazón se detuvo.

— Ma... — se detuvo — ...ma-mamá...

Balbuceó apenas, sin poder creer aun lo que sus ojos divisaban.

— Hijo mío...

Susurró ella gentilmente.

Y Phichit no podía creerlo. Quedó perplejo por varios segundos, mirando la endeble silueta de su madre, la que, se apoyaba de dos bastones.

Él, que solía recordarla débil y con un semblante agónico, ahora le veía tan... radiante. Su madre estaba de pie, ante él, sanaba, sonriente, con... con vida.

Rápidamente, Phichit corre hacia ella, tomando de su rostro y observándola de cerca. La gentil mujer, sólo cierra sus ojos. Y una lágrima, se desliza por su rostro.

Y es en aquel instante, cuando Phichit cae rendido a sus pies. Fuertes sollozos arranca de sus labios, similar a un pequeño niño que no puede cesar de llorar.

Y cada sollozo, era un poco menos de dolor, cada sollozo, descocía cada nudo de su garganta. Su alma sanaba de tanta agonía durante tanto tiempo. Sus miedos se disipaban y la oscuridad rehuía de su vida.

— Mamá...mamá...mamá...

Repetía incesante entre sollozos, besando los pies a su madre, quien, le observaba con una expresión de gentileza en su rostro.

— Mi pequeño Phichit... — susurró ella, con su voz en un hilo — todo ya pasó, hijo mío... todo está bien.

* * *

Varios minutos pasaron desde que se encontraron. Ambos, ya instalados en la mesa, empezaron con su plática.

— Madre... — susurró Phichit — ¿cómo es que estás aquí?, tú... hasta ayer, mi padre, en la carta... — balbuceaba el moreno, invadido por la confusión.

Su madre, dibujó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, diciendo;

— Sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida... — susurró, sosteniendo dulcemente las manos de su hijo.

Phichit sonrió levemente, asintió con su cabeza.

— Es por eso que... — se detuvo — te revelaré todo, a pesar de que se me haya pedido no decir nada.

Una expresión de desconcierto se posó en el semblante del moreno, temiendo que, algo malo hayan hecho a su familia.

— ¿Q-qué pasó...?, ¿acaso les han hecho dañ...?

Pero su madre, negó de inmediato con la cabeza. Phichit suspiró aliviado.

— Fue el príncipe. — dijo ella, sonriendo.

— ¿El... príncipe? — preguntó Phichit, arqueando ambas cejas.

Y ella, sonrió gentilmente, aferrando las manos de su hijo entre las suyas.

— El príncipe, hoy por la madrugada, nos ha visitado en nuestra casa. — dijo ella.

Y al oír aquello, Phichit abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad.

— ¿Le-les visitó...? — preguntó incrédulo.

Ella asintió con su cabeza.

— Tu padre le atendió. Yo estaba en un estado de inconsciencia, por lo que no fui testigo de nada. — musitó — sin embargo, tu padre me ha contado que él entrego en las manos de vuestro padre un deposito millonario.

— ¿Q-qué...?

Phichit, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Su boca entreabierta era signo de lo perplejo que se hallaba ante tal noticia.

— Y nos ha hecho contacto con el mejor médico del reino. Él, no tardó en llegar, por lo que, me reanimó de inmediato. — sonrió — el príncipe cargó con todos los gastos.

Phichit sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, sus labios se tornaron temblorosos.

— ¿P-por qué él haría...?

— Porque es una buena persona. — interrumpió su madre. — incluso, ha sido él quien me trajo hasta acá.

— ¿Q-qué...?

— Sólo ha dicho que, debía enmendar el daño hecho. — susurró — no sé a qué se refería exactamente, pero... él es un buen muchacho, hijo mío.

Phichit sintió un calor posarse en su pecho. Una sensación tranquilizadora y de paz invadió su consciencia. _¿Por qué el príncipe habría hecho un acto tan humano y altruista con él?,_ aún Phichit no le comprendía, pero, sin embargo... tenía claro que su madre, estaba con vida, gracias a él.

Y sintió ganas de abrazarlo y agradecerle. Lo sintió fuertemente.

— No vuelvas a escapar de su lado. —espetó su madre. Phichit asintió con su cabeza. — un príncipe tan benévolo no merece una deslealtad de tu parte.

— Sí, mamá... — susurró Phichit.

— Tu padre y tus hermanas están bien. Las donaciones del príncipe servirán para levantar el negocio. — dijo ella.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno, realmente, todo parecía tan irreal. Su familia, la que estaba hasta hace poco en un estado de agonía e indigencia, ahora mismo... estaba saliendo adelante.

Y todo... gracias al príncipe Seung.

— Ya es hora de irme, hijo mío... — susurró ella. — el médico irá a visitarme a nuestra casa, debo estar allá para el chequeo. — concluyó.

Phichit, asintió con su cabeza, y con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos, se acercó al rostro de su madre, para luego, depositar un tenue beso en su frente.

— Te amo, mamá.

— Y yo a ti, mi pequeño.

Y aquello, fue lo último que dijeron antes de separarse en la puerta de la habitación. Un guardia real esperaba a las afueras de la sala, para ayudar y dirigir a la madre de Phichit al carruaje que le esperaba.

— Gracias... — susurró Phichit, al guardia.

— No es a mí a quién debes agradecer. — respondió el joven, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Y vio él, como su madre se alejaba lentamente por el pasillo, en compañía del guardia.

Phichit, rápidamente cierra la puerta de la habitación, para luego tomar su rostro con ambas manos. Inhaló profundamente, intentando contener su sentir.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Un fuerte sollozo arranca de sus labios, en la soledad de la habitación. Un sollozo tras otro, descargando aquel amargor que le había torturado por tantos meses.

Y cada alarido, era un poco menos de dolor y un poco más de paz. Su mente volvía a templarse y en sus pupilas volvía aquel caracterizador brillo. Una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, signo de satisfacción y de un alma rebosante de felicidad.

Ya todo había pasado. Su familia estaba en buenas condiciones. Su madre estaba con vida.

De pronto, la imagen de Seung se dibuja en su mente. Un sentimiento de armonía y conciliación fundió su pecho.

— _Gracias..._ — susurró apenas, entre el llanto — ... _gracias, gracias, gracias..._

Entre la intensidad de su sentir, Phichit se percata de alguien entrando por la puerta de la habitación. Y él, voltea despacio hacia la persona ahora allí presente.

Era Seung.

El moreno, lentamente se reincorpora ante él, perplejo. Durante largos segundos le observa estático, con sus ojos aún empapados en lágrimas.

— Perdóname, por favor.

Susurra Seung en un tono apacible.

— Por lo que más quieras, perdóname...

Vuelve a decir, con su voz en un hilo.

Phichit queda estático ante su majestuosa presencia. Su respiración empieza a dificultarse, pues, no podía mantener el semblante ante Seung, pero, no por una razón negativo, sino que...

Por las intensas ganas de aferrarse a él.

Sus miradas se clavaron una a la otra, contemplándose de forma estática. Sus rostros invadidos de una faz de pasión desbordante, eran contemplados uno por el otro.

Sus pupilas electrizantes, las que, a pesar de las nulas palabras, intentaban decir a gritos lo mucho que se necesitaban.

Porque, muchas veces no son necesarias las palabras para desbordar lo más profundo de nuestro sentir, pues, sólo se requiere de miradas.

Y así, lo estaban haciendo Seung y Phichit.

Y Phichit, no pudo soportarlo más.

De un rápido movimiento, él se aferra a Seung, cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste, para así, fundirse a él en un fuerte abrazo.

Seung, sólo se limita a abrir sus ojos perplejos. Un calor abrasador inunda su rostro.

— Gra-gracias...

Susurra Phichit, con su voz en un hilo. El moreno, se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a Seung, sintiendo en el contacto con el azabache, un sentimiento de seguridad y plenitud.

Y Seung, siente su corazón saltar del pecho. El solo contacto y aroma de Phichit, le embriagaba por completo. _¿Acaso Phichit estaba demostrando cariño por él?, ¿acaso él... estaba demostrando amor?_

El príncipe, siente su corazón saltar de alegría, pues aquel sentir, no había sido jamás experimentado por él, pues... hace muchos años que él, había olvidado que era sentirse feliz.

Y sus ojos, se cristalizaron por completo.

De un movimiento lento, corresponde el abrazo a Phichit, cruzando sus brazos por la espalda de éste.

Y ambos, se aferraron el uno al otro. Sosteniéndose el deseo, la pasión, la vehemencia, el frenesí.

Sosteniéndose ambos, el amor que aún ellos no reconocían que sentían, pero que, muy pronto lo sabrían.

Por largos minutos, ambos permanecieron de aquella forma. Con los ojos cerrados, sólo limitándose a sentir la sublime magia de un abrazo, cargado del sentimiento más puro y limpio del alma humana.

Dos almas que se tenían una a la otra, de forma incondicional, con el frenesí y la vehemencia de dos jóvenes que empezaban a experimentar un sentimiento condenado ante los ojos de Dios y de toda la sociedad.

De dos jóvenes que, sin saberlo, se amaban.

Ambos, se aferran aún más fuerte, ante la ausencia de quienes podrían cuestionar la pasión de su sentir. Un momento de utopía y de ensueño, lejos de la crueldad de quienes a punta de torturas y sangre, cuestionan la veracidad de su amor.

Porque ellos se amaban, pero aún no lo sabían.

Lentamente, ambos empiezan a separar sus cuerpos, con sus sentidos entumecidos por las aguas de la utopía. Sus rostros abrasados por el calor corporal del otro y sus manos temblorosas de la intensidad del momento.

Phichit, logra salir de aquel trance en que había estado, por el contacto físico con el príncipe. Intenta reincorporarse, diciendo;

— L-lo siento, su majestad... — susurra nervioso — no debí... fue muy atrevido de mi parte...

Pero Seung, suavemente posa una de sus manos en la mejilla del moreno, alzando levemente su rostro.

— No debes disculparte de nada. — dijo en un tono apacible. — soy yo quien debe hacerlo...

Phichit, abrió sus ojos, incrédulo.

— Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir, Phichit. — susurró, de forma apaciguadora.

Y Phichit, pudo observar en los ojos del príncipe, el verdadero arrepentimiento. Sus azabaches ojos desprendían melancolía y la terrible aflicción que le invadía, por haber hecho sufrir a la persona más pura e inocente que jamás había conocido.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Phichit. Y Seung, sintió que su alma rebosaba de amor por él.

— Con todo lo que usted ya ha hecho por mí, majestad. — dijo el moreno — está más que perdonado. — sonrió.

Y ambos, empezaron a reír ante ello. Sus almas rebosaban de felicidad y armonía. Un particular brillo de posó en sus pupilas, signo de la gran dicha que invadía sus mentes.

— No tomaron mucha atención a la comida, por lo que veo. — dijo Seung, al percatarse del estado en que se encontraban los alimentos sobre la mesa.

— Ah... — murmullo el moreno, volteando su vista hacia la mesa. — en realidad no, la emoción no nos permitió hacer aquello...

— ¿Estás hambriento? — preguntó Seung, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

— U-un poco... — susurró el tailandés, con cierta vergüenza.

— Siéntate a comer conmigo, por favor.

Y ante ello, un leve sonrojo pigmenta las mejillas del moreno.

— Como usted desee, majestad...

* * *

Ambos, estuvieron sentados merendando en aquella sala. El ambiente era tranquilizador y armónico. Incesantes risas resonaban en la atmósfera.

Platicaban de cosas sumamente cotidianas, muchas sin sentido, otras de un gran análisis. La simplicidad de la forma en que se trataban, sin ninguna aparente relación de sumisión, era lo que los mantenía con la sonrisa inmortalizada en sus labios.

De pronto, alguien llama a la puerta. Ambos, se ven obligados a deshacer aquel ambiente, intentando no dar indicios de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Phichit, se reincorpora en un costado de la sala, de pie, y entonces Seung, da la señal para entrar a la persona que llamaba a la puerta.

— Está abierto, puede entrar. — espetó fuertemente. Y ante él, aparece un guardia real.

— Mi señor.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta Seung, evidentemente molesto por su interrupción.

— Su padre, el rey, lo llama a su despacho. — dice fuertemente — él necesita hablar de un tema importante con usted.

Seung ante ello, lanza un bufido molesto, rodando sus ojos.

— Está bien, puedes irte. — espeta sin más.

— ¡Sí señor!

Seung, suspira exasperado, dirigiendo su vista hacia Phichit.

— Phichit, lo siento tanto... — se disculpa en un tono apaciguador.

— No se preocupe, majestad.

— Mi padre es experto para interrumpir mis momentos agradables...

— No hay problema. — sonrió dulcemente — tendremos otra oportunidad para seguir con nuestra conversación.

— Eso espero, Phichit. — suspiró — lo anhelo enormemente...

* * *

— ¿Querías hablar conmigo, padre? — preguntó Seung, acomodándose frente al escritorio del rey.

— Efectivamente, Seung. — respondió él, apoyando su mentón por sobre sus manos.

Seung, arqueó una ceja ante el lúgubre tono de voz de su padre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó exasperado.

— ¿Recuerdas la visita de tu amigo Christophe?

Una expresión de incredulidad se dibujó en la faz del azabache.

— Claro que sí...

— Bueno. — espetó — es hora de que sepas la verdadera razón de su visita.

Un incómodo hormigueo se posó en el estómago de Seung. Una terrible corazonada invadió su cuerpo.

— Seung, tú eres mi hijo, el actual príncipe de este próspero y gran reino. — dijo fuertemente.

Seung, sin entender aún la razón de aquellas palabras, sólo asintió con su cabeza.

— Dentro de pocos años, quién sabe, todo esto será tuyo, hijo mío... — musitó.

— Padre, por favor, habla rápido. — pidió, con los nervios carcomiendo su semblante.

Un suspiro exasperado fue emitido por el rey. Los nervios de Seung acrecentaron ante ello.

— Cuando yo muera, serás Rey de estas tierras, Seung. — espetó fuertemente — y todo rey, requiere de una reina que le dé un heredero.

Una expresión de amargura se dibujó en el semblante del azabache, lo que, fue perceptible de inmediato por el Rey.

— Padre, escucha, yo...

— Silencio. — ordenó, con la mirada fulminando a Seung.

El príncipe, cerró sus ojos despacio, temiendo oír lo peor. Una terrible sensación se apoderó de su pecho. Él, ya sabía lo que su padre diría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Dentro del próximo mes, deberás contraer matrimonio con Sala Crispino.

* * *

 _Deseo de todo corazón, que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, independiente de lo oscura que sea la historia_

¡Un fuerte abrazo para todas a la distancia! Bye! ╰(*'︶'*)╯

Pd1. Espero se hayan percatado de las pistas que di en el capítulo.

Pd2. Si tienen alguna teoría al respecto, me encantaría poder leerlas.

Pd3. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá la primera gran escena romántica de Seung y Phichit, además del cumpleaños del príncipe Seung y otras cositas más. :D


	5. Chapter 5

ANTES DE LEER;

1° Capítulo Largo, por favor leerlo con tiempo.

2° Capítulo con pistas más explicitas, traten de hacer una conexión entre los hechos.

 **GLOSARIO;**

1° Burgués Su origen se debe al concepto de burgos, término que se remonta a la Edad Media, donde se empleaba para designar a aquellas ciudades urbanas, pobladas justamente por individuos que se dedicaban al comercio y las artesanías y que asimismo eran llamados burgos.

2° Juglar Persona que en la Edad Media iba de pueblo en pueblo divirtiendo a la gente con sus canciones, bailes o juegos a cambio de dinero o dádivas. (EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, UTILIZARÉ A UN JUGLAR ZAHARRÓN, que son los juglares de gestos grotescos)

 _Ahora sí... ¡a leer! ~_

* * *

Cerró sus ojos suavemente, intentando contener su angustia interior. Al oír aquellas palabras, sintió que lo peor ya estaba pasando. Inhalo profundamente, en un intento de calmar su ira, para luego, apenas articular algunas palabras.

— No quiero casarme con Sala Crispino. — dijo, con un notorio temblor en su timbre de voz.

El rey, se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, apoyándose con total relajo en el respaldar de su silla.

— No te he preguntado si quieres casarte, hijo mío. — musitó en un tono que denotaba una mofa. — te he ordenado casarte con ella.

Seung, abrió y cerró varias veces su boca, intentando emitir algunas palabras, más nada de él salió. Una mezcla de sentimientos se anidó en su pecho; _rabia, impotencia, tristeza, desesperación. ¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba en darle más y más desgracias?_

— T-tú... — balbuceó apenas — ... n-no puedes obligarme...

Un fuerte suspiro fue emitido por el rey, signo de que empezaba a perder la paciencia ante la obstinación de su hijo.

— Creo que no entiendes tu situación, Seung. — espetó con molestia.

El azabache, sólo se pudo limitar a mirarle con cierta desesperación. Sus manos friccionaban de forma nerviosa.

— Tú eres el príncipe, yo, soy el rey. — una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. — Mi palabra es ley, la tuya no aún.

Una expresión de ira empezaba a divisarse en la faz del príncipe, ante aquellas humillantes palabras de su padre.

— Te casarás con ella dentro del próximo mes. Me darás un nieto y un futuro heredero a la corona. Se acabó.

Dijo sin más, fulminando con la mirada a su hijo. Seung, sentía que el desprecio hacia su padre se acrecentaba de forma brutal. Entrecerró sus ojos, intentando tragar esa espesa rabia que se anudaba en su garganta.

— ¿Por qué, padre? — resonó aquella por la habitación. — ¿por qué insistes siempre en desgraciarme la vida? — un terrible tono de rencor pudo sentirse en ello.

El rey, sólo lanza un bufido divertido al aire, articulando;

— Es la vida a la que estuviste destinado desde que naciste, Seung. — espetó — el reino de la familia Crispino no está pasando por su mejor momento, esto servirá para formar una buena alianza entre reinos.

— ¡¿Y a mi qué mierda me importa su maldita situación?! — exclamó exasperado — ¡¿por qué soy yo el que debe pagar la incompetencia de esa maldita familia?!

Un fuerte estruendo se oyó por el despacho del rey. Con una de sus grandes manos, golpeó de forma brutal sobre la mesa, enmudeciendo de forma instantánea los labios de Seung, los que, se observaban notoriamente temblorosos de la ira.

— Sala Crispino es una buena mujer, ella será una perfecta esposa para ti. — murmulló entre dientes — ¿o que pasa, Seung...? — preguntó, levantándose levemente de su silla e inclinándose sobre la mesa — ¿no me digas que aún estás enfermo de _''eso''?_

Al oír lo último, el príncipe trago saliva. Sus negros ojos se clavaron con rencor en el burlesco rostro de su padre. Su respiración se tornaba agitada.

— Quizá tú... ¿no querrás casarte con el hermano de Sala? — dijo divertido — sé que tiene un hermano, pero... que yo sepa, tú ya estás curado, ¿verdad?

Seung, sentía unas ganas incontenibles de lanzar un fuerte golpe al rey, pero a duras penas intentaba controlarse lo mejor posible. Sus labios se ladearon temblorosos, a la par de sus ojos, los que brillaban de lo cristalizados que estaban.

— Entonces, no hay nada más que hablar. — dijo, reincorporándose y caminando hacia la salida. — ella y su hermano estarán invitados a tu cumpleaños, así que, intenta meditar lo suficiente, debes recibir a tu prometida como corresponde. — espetó con molestia, para luego, salir del despacho dando un fuerte portazo.

La única compañía para Seung, en aquellos momentos, fue la soledad de aquella fría habitación. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por completo, conteniendo lágrimas invadidas de la frustración que se acrecentaba con el pasar de los segundos. Sus labios temblorosos aprisionaban leves alaridos de la impotencia. Quería echarse a llorar.

Su vida siempre había sido tortuosa, completamente controlada por aquel hombre tan despreciable al que él llamaba padre...

Desde que él, fue testigo presencial de como su padre con sus grandes manos, enterraba una filuda daga en el cuello de su madre, todo se había vuelto un infierno para él. Desde entonces, Seung fue educado de la forma más conservadora posible, siendo sometido siempre a las ideas morales de aquel despreciable hombre. Carente de amor y comprensión, sometido a sus tortuosos deseos, sin libertad, poder de decisión o derecho a emitir palabra alguna.

Dios, a través de los sacramentos sagrados, se había vuelto quizás para Seung, desde niño, en la única posible compañía con la cual congeniar en la soledad de sus aposentos.

Y justo, cuando la vida presenta ante su frívola alma, una persona que pareciera comprenderle, alguien que con su paz interior y su alma tan pura, él... ¿es forzado nuevamente a ser un conejillo de indias?, un ser humano que tiene todo lo material, pero... que carecía de lo que más dignifica a un hombre; su libertad.

Después de todo, Seung... pareciera ser un servidor más dentro del palacio carmesí. Un esclavo, prisionero de su tortuoso destino y sus brutales recuerdos de infancia, que... le convertían en aquel frívolo hombre en el que se había vuelto.

* * *

 _15 años atrás. Año 1403._

— _Seung-Gil... hijo, ¿qué haces con las joyas de mamá?_ — _preguntaba una gentil mujer, agachándose a la altura de un pequeño Seung-Gil, de tan sólo seis años de edad._

— _¿Por qué papá se enoja tanto cuando toco tus joyas, mamá?_ — _ladeó su cabeza, poniendo sobre su cuello un collar de perlas blancas._ — ¡ _brillan!_ — _exclamó divertido_.

 _Una tenue sonrisa se posa en los labios de la mujer. Un pequeño beso es depositado en la frente de su hijo._

— _Es porque papá es muy especial, querido..._ — _susurró ella, acariciando los azabaches cabellos de su pequeño._

— _¿Especial?_ — _repitió Seung, ladeando su cabeza, curioso._

— _No le tomes mucha importancia, tú sólo sigue jugando..._ — _sonrió, a lo que Seung, no tomó mucha más caso, volviendo a jugar con las brillantes joyas que llamaban su atención._

 _De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre de par a par, sin previo aviso. Un hombre corpulento y muy fornido ingresa en ella. La apaciguadora atmósfera se vuelve en una completamente densa. El hombre, dirige de forma instantánea su fulminante vista a su esposa y su hijo, los que, le miraban con un notorio miedo ante su presencia._

— _¡¿De nuevo con lo mismo, mujerzuela?!_ — _exclama enrabiado, para luego, dirigirse rápidamente hacia ellos._

— _¡N-no!, ¡aléjate, por favor!_

 _Y Seung, es testigo de cómo su madre es jalada del cabello y arrastrada hacia las afueras de la habitación. Su rostro invadido de la desesperación y sus gritos desgarradores quedan inmortalizados en su memoria._

— _¡No hagas daño a Seung-Gil, por favor!_

 _Exclama ella, antes de ser arrojada violentamente hacia el exterior, como un mero objeto sin valor alguno._

— _Maldito bastardo..._ — _murmulla el hombre entre dientes, dirigiendo su fulminante vista hacia Seung._

— _Pa-papá..._

 _Y de un fuerte manotazo, el rostro del pequeño Seung-Gil es impactado con brutalidad. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito tiembla del miedo ante aquel monstruoso hombre._

— _¡Esas cosas son de mujeres!_ — _exclama el rey, despojando las joyas violentamente del cuello de su pequeño hijo._ — _¡¿Cuándo entenderás que tú no eres una aberración?!_

* * *

 _14 años atrás. Año 1404._

 _El pequeño Seung-Gil Lee tiene tan sólo siete años de edad. A sus cortos años de vida, ya es testigo presencial de la tortura y muerte de una pareja de homosexuales. La brutal santa inquisición los ha sentenciado a ambos a la sierra, frente a todo el pueblo. El rey ha pedido asientos en primera fila para presenciar dicho espectáculo junto a su esposa y pequeño hijo._

— _M-mamá..._ — _balbuceaba Seung, aterrorizado_ — _¿p-por qué... por qué esos hombres son tratados de esa forma?, no... no lo entiendo, ¡por favor, basta!_

 _Exclamaba horrorizado. Sus inocentes ojos se hallaban perplejos del impacto. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito temblaba del miedo provocado por la brutalidad de aquellos hombres dedicados a ejecutar las torturas. Las tripas y los órganos de los hombres siendo partidos por la mitad, se desparraman justo frente a él. Desgarradores gritos de angustia son oídos por el pequeño Seung._

— _¡Pa-papi, haz algo!_ — _gritaba de forma desgarradora_ — _¡¿por qué están haciendo eso con ellos?!_

 _La reina, sólo puede limitarse a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente. Su cabeza la agacha, signo de vergüenza ante tal escenario. Seung-Gil le mira totalmente shockeado._

— _Seung..._ — _susurra el rey, dirigiendo la mirada a su hijo._

— _P-papá... debemos ayudarlos, ellos..._

— _Ellos deben morir, hijo mío..._

 _Ante ello, el pequeño Seung sólo se limita a negar con su cabeza, desesperado._

— _Todos los herejes, homosexuales, brujas y mujeres adulteras, merecen morir de aquella forma, Seung. — dice sin ninguna pizca de cuidado. — a toda aquella persona que se atreva ir en contra de los mandatos divinos de nuestro señor, le espera un destino como éste._

— _P-pero..._

— _Dos hombres no pueden amarse, Seung._

 _Y al oír aquello, el pequeño Seung-Gil queda shockeado. ¿Por qué dos hombres no podrían amarse?, ¿no es acaso el amor algo que hace felices a las personas?, ¿por qué podría enojar a Dios dos personas que se aman?_

 _Aquellas interrogantes perturbaban la pequeña e inocente mente de Seung, en aquellos años. La mente de un niño, la que, está intacta de la ignorancia humana y los terribles prejuicios._

— _¡¿Qué tiene de malo que dos hombres se amen, papá?!_ — _exclama fuertemente_ — _¡creo que eso es muy lindo!_

 _Y otro brutal golpe, impacta en el rostro del pequeño Seung-Gil Lee. Otro brutal golpe que le hizo notar la realidad de su situación. En una época en la que, la ignorancia humana y la ceguera provocada por el fanatismo religioso, inculpaban la inocente mente de un niño que sólo era capaz de ver amor en lo que otros llamaban aberración..._

 _En la época más oscura de la historia de la humanidad._

* * *

El día de la gran fiesta había llegado. Desde temprano, todos los servidores del palacio estaban ya en pie, arreglando los últimos preparativos para dar la bienvenida a los veintiún años del príncipe Seung.

La sala principal del palacio estaba adornada con elegantes cortinas de color azul marino, el color favorito del príncipe. En las mesas, se podía observar diversos manteles de los más finos detalles, todo esto, echo por las hábiles manos de las costureras del pueblo. Los servidores entraban y salían del palacio, muchos, cargando los pesados instrumentos que serían tocados para el gran baile, por la noche.

El Palacio era un total caos. Labores de limpieza, adorno, cocina y espectáculo. Todos los servidores trabajaban en conjunto, haciendo esto similar a la vista de una pequeña colonia de hormigas.

Phichit, por su parte, se hallaba junto a Yuuri realizando labores en la cocina. El tailandés, revolvía una consistencia de harina y huevos, mientras que su amigo, trozaba de forma hábil diversas frutas para la preparación de un pastel.

— ¿En dónde estarán Leo y Guang? — preguntó Phichit, curioso ante la ausencia de ambos.

— Han de estar ocupados en sus _cosas_ — respondió Yuuri, utilizando un divertido tono de voz para lo último.

Phichit, levantó la mirada hacia el joven japonés, arqueando ambas cejas, no comprendiendo lo insinuado por su amigo.

— ¿Sus cosas? — preguntó, ladeando su cabeza. Una risa incontenible arrancó de los labios de Yuuri.

— Ya sabes... — susurró, entrecerrando sus ojos — _sus cosas..._

Y Phichit, pareció al fin comprender a lo que se refería su amigo. Abrió su boca y levanto un dedo índice, articulando;

— ¡Ah!, ¡ya entiendo! — sonrió — ¡están haciendo las labores que encomendó el príncipe!

Y su amigo, no pudo soportar la risa. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, conteniendo sus carcajadas. Phichit le miró con vergüenza.

— ¡Yuuri! — exclamó molesto — ¡no te burles así de mí! — frunció el ceño, un leve sonrojo invadió su rostro, avergonzado.

Todos en la cocina dirigieron su mirada ante la escena de ambos. Realmente parecían tan sólo unos chiquillos de los felices que se les veía.

— ¡Vale, vale! — exclamó Yuuri, secando unas pequeñas lágrimas que se habían asomado por sus ojos — lo siento, Phichit.

El moreno, sólo se limitó a sacar la lengua a su amigo, a lo que Yuuri, vuelve a reír ante la divertida mueca del tailandés.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó el japonés, recordando algo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Phichit, al percatarse del cambio en su amigo.

— Hablando de gente que desaparece, ¿sabes?... recordé a alguien. — susurró, posando una de sus manos en la barbilla.

— ¿Umh...?

— ¿Recuerdas a Jen?

Y al escuchar aquello, el semblante de Phichit cambió de inmediato. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, intentando esconder su malestar. Sintió un cosquilleo intenso en su estómago. Un leve mareo experimentó al dibujarse los recuerdos de aquella noche en la cocina, cuando Jen intentó asfixiarlo y violarlo.

— ¿Phichit? — interrumpió Yuuri, preocupado — ¿pasa algo? — preguntó, al notar el repentino cambio en su amigo.

Phichit, sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Sus manos se volvieron temblorosas y un fuerte sentimiento de inseguridad empezó a apoderarse de él. _¿Qué había pasado realmente con Jen?, ¿seguía con vida después de que Phichit le arrojara en su rostro el agua en ebullición?,_ quizás su cuerpo estuviera por algún rincón del palacio, esperando a ser hallado, o quizá... se encontraba con vida, escondido y esperando el momento indicado para asesinarlo de la forma más brutal posible.

— ¡Phichit! — exclamó nuevamente Yuuri, esta vez, tomando de ambos hombros a Phichit, sacudiéndole levemente. — ¿estás bien? — preguntó, tomando del rostro a su amigo.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! — exclamó el tailandés, zafándose suavemente del agarre — sólo que... me preguntaba lo mismo que tú. — una falsa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Yuuri arqueó ambas cejas, en una expresión de incredulidad. Sabía cuándo Phichit ocultaba algo, y ésta no era la excepción.

— ¡Oigan!

Oyeron ambos a lo lejos, interrumpiendo lo denso del ambiente. Giraron sus vistas hacia la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?

Eran Leo y Guang, quienes, habían estado en el patio exterior, alejados del caótico ambiente del palacio.

— ¡Hasta que por fin aparecen! — exclamó Yuuri, arqueando ambas cejas. — ¿en dónde habían estado?

— Estábamos en el patio exterior, arrojando comida a los patos. — respondió Guang, sonriente. — ¡Y miren! — exclamó, apuntando en su cabello — ¡Leo me regaló esta flor!, ¡me dijo que se ve linda puesta por detrás de mi oreja!

Yuuri y Phichit no pudieron resistir sonreír ante aquello. Sin lugar a dudas, ambos hacían una pareja bastante única.

— Yuuri había dicho que estaban haciendo sus _cosas._

Acusó Phichit. Y ante ello, Leo y Guang dirigen su mirada de forma instantánea hacia el japonés. Éste, se sonrojó por completo, nervioso.

— Y-yo... bueno... me refería a... en el buen sentido... — apenas articulaba las palabras, invadido por la vergüenza.

Ante la nerviosa faceta de Yuuri, ambos empiezan a reír, divertidos. Yuuri, por su parte, mira por el rabillo del ojo a Phichit, con el ceño fruncido.

— _¡Me las pagarás!_ — dibujó aquellas palabras en sus labios. Phichit se echó a reír ante ello.

De pronto, la silueta de alguien pareciera acercarse hacia ellos. Sin embargo, por la divertida situación, los cuatro ignoran por completo la presencia de aquella persona.

— Phichit.

Logran oír a sus espaldas. Y, al reconocer al emisor de aquella voz, todos giran de inmediato.

— ¡Majestad!

Exclaman al unísono, haciendo todos de forma instantánea, una pequeña reverencia. Seung, no tomando mucha importancia a la formalidad de sus servidores, sólo dirige su vista hacia Phichit, quien le miraba de pie, sin la reverencia correspondiente.

— ¿Tienes un minuto, Phichit?

— Claro, majestad.

Y sin más, ambos salen de la cocina. Todos quedan con cierta incredulidad ante aquello, pues al parecer... entre el príncipe y Phichit había una relación de mucha más confianza de lo normal.

* * *

Ambos logran alejarse de la cocina, situándose en la entrada del patio exterior, allí donde nadie pudiese interrumpirles.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? — pregunta Phichit, preocupado.

— Sí... debo pedirte un favor. — respondió el príncipe, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

Y al observar aquello, Phichit no puede resistir también sonreír. No se explicaba el por qué, pero el ver sonreír a Seung le provocaba una cierta sensación de satisfacción.

— Necesito que digas a todos mis servidores que tomen el día libre. — dijo el príncipe.

Y ante ello, Phichit arquea ambas cejas. Su boca abre de la impresión.

— ¡P-pero! — balbucea — ¡hoy es su cumpleaños, majestad, ¡debemos hacer los preparativos, y...!

— Phichit... — susurra el azabache, posando suavemente ambas manos en los hombros del tailandés — de aquello se hará cargo la servidumbre del rey. Ustedes tomen el día libre. Quiero que, ustedes estén totalmente presentables para hoy en la noche.

Phichit ladea su cabeza, sin entender la última referencia del azabache. Seung, ante la tierna mueca de Phichit, sólo lanza un bufido divertido.

— Sólo diles eso, además... — se detuvo — necesito que les digas que en unos minutos los necesito a todos en la sala principal, debo darles algo.

— Bien, majestad...

El príncipe, sin más que decir, remueve suavemente el cabello de Phichit, divertido. Una inocente risita emana de los labios del tailandés. Seung, posteriormente entra nuevamente al palacio, caminando hacia la sala principal.

* * *

El tailandés, sin perder más tiempo, se dirige rápidamente a la cocina, dando aviso a sus compañeros sobre la inmediata orden del príncipe.

En un par de minutos, ya todos se habían acomodado en la sala principal, expectantes. _¿Qué es lo que el príncipe querría darle a ellos?_ , se formó una especie de revuelo en la sala, con la incertidumbre latente de lo que haría el príncipe con ellos.

— Servidores.

Se oyó el eco de aquella voz por la sala. Todos callaron de inmediato, ante la majestuosa presencia del príncipe.

— Los he llamado para darles dos importantes noticias. — resonó fuertemente. — la primera; hoy todos tienen día libre. Se hará cargo de los arreglos y la atención, la servidumbre del rey.

Los servidores empezaron a crear un revuelo en la sala. Algunos reían y otros aplaudían de lo felices que se sentían. Seung, tuvo que carraspear su garganta levemente para poder callarlos.

— Lo otro; hoy para el gran banquete, quiero verlos a todos presentables. Vendrán muchos nobles y gente distinguida de alta cuna, no quiero que los servidores del príncipe estén en esas condiciones. — resonó aquello por la habitación — esta señora costurera ha traído al palacio un conjunto de bellos ropajes, hay de todas las tallas, elijan la que estimen conveniente.

Una señora costurera abrió a duras penas un gran cajón. De allí, se podían observar varias finas túnicas de diversos colores y tallas. Ante ello, los servidores quedaron perplejos, mirando con incredulidad al príncipe.

 _¿Qué había motivado al príncipe a preocuparse por la imagen de sus servidores?,_ aquello era la primera vez en que los servidores veían una actitud de altruismo por parte de Seung. _¿Qué le habría hecho proceder de esa forma?_

Sin perder más tiempo, los servidores se abalanzan sobre los ropajes. De forma nerviosa e inquietante, todos probaban los ropajes en sus cuerpos, buscando la talla indicada para cada uno de ellos. Un gran alboroto se formó en la sala principal del palacio.

Phichit, analizó por un par de minutos la situación, para luego decidir acercarse al gran grupo de servidores que probaban los ropajes.

De pronto, un brazo se interpuso por delante de él. Phichit, reconoció enseguida de quien se trataba. Alzó su vista apenas.

— Majestad... — susurró.

— Tú no, Phichit. — dijo, negando suavemente con su cabeza.

El moreno, miró extrañado. Quizá, el príncipe no le habría considerado dentro de la encomienda, como una forma de castigo por sus acciones pasadas. Phichit, lo comprendió, y sin más, sólo asintió con su cabeza, aceptando dicho presunto castigo.

— Para ti hay algo especial. — sonrió.

Phichit, volvió a alzar su vista, sorprendido al oír aquello. _¿Acaso el príncipe le estaba considerando de una forma especial a él?_

— En la noche, antes de comenzar el gran banquete, ve a mi habitación. Allí te daré lo que he conseguido para ti, además... necesitaré de tu opinión.

Una caricia casi imperceptible, sintió Phichit rosar en una de sus mejillas. Sus ojos perplejos, no alcanzaron a divisar al príncipe alejarse por uno de los pasillos.

Suavemente, una de sus manos se alza a su rostro, tocando apenas con la yema de sus dedos la zona en donde el príncipe había acariciado en su mejilla. Y él, sin darse cuenta, sintió estremecer, por alguna razón que él no reconocía.

... O mejor dicho, aún no reconocía.

* * *

La gran noche había llegado. El Palacio Carmesí, estaba repleto de gente. Distintos nobles; reyes, príncipes, gente de alta cuna e inclusive burgos, llegaban en varios carruajes al sitio. La sala principal estaba completamente iluminada, las largas mesas adornadas con bellos manteles, estaban repletas de distintos licores y diversas comidas de los más exquisitos sabores. Los músicos contratados por el rey, estaban ya en el gran escenario, probando los distintos instrumentos antes de entrar en función de forma definitiva.

Ya todo estaba listo. Sólo faltaba la presencia del príncipe para poder iniciar, pero él... aún estaba en su habitación.

* * *

Seung, se hallaba frente al espejo, arreglando los últimos detalles de su traje, el que había elegido en la casa de las costureras en el pueblo. De forma incesante, movía uno de sus pies, nervioso ante la tardanza de Phichit.

De pronto, un leve golpe resuena en la puerta de su habitación. Él, supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

— Adelante. — dijo de forma animada. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Majestad, disculpe la tardanz...

Pero, cuando el tailandés, levantó su vista hacia el príncipe, paró en seco. Sus ojos se abrieron de la perplejidad y su boca abrió levemente ante lo que sus ojos admiraban.

El príncipe, vestía de un traje color azul marino. Partes del traje estaban adornados con finos detalles hechos por las costureras del pueblo. El intenso color del ropaje contrastaba por completo con la pálida piel del príncipe. Un negro cinturón cruzaba por sus caderas, junto a unas elegantes botas que se extendían hasta un cuarto de sus piernas. Una capa más oscura que sus ropajes, se extendía por detrás de su espalda.

El príncipe, se veía simplemente majestuoso y hermoso.

— ¿Y? — preguntó, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro — ¿cómo me veo?

Phichit, ante aquella pregunta, no pudo responder de inmediato. Se hallaba ensimismado en la majestuosidad y belleza de Seung, no pudiendo articular palabras de forma rápida.

— S-se ve herm... — se detuvo de inmediato, percatándose de lo que diría — ... bien, se ve bien, ma-majestad. — sonrió, nervioso.

— Ahora es tu turno. — dijo Seung, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación. — revisa sobre mi cama. Saldré de la habitación por unos minutos, entonces, cuando estés listo, avísame y volveré a entrar.

Dijo con una tenue sonrisa, para luego, cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El moreno, sólo miró a su alrededor, extrañado. _¿Por qué empezaba a perder el hilo de sus sentidos cuando el príncipe tan sólo se acercaba a él?_ , no es como si antes él habría experimentado tales cosas, ni con una mujer, ni mucho menos con un hombre.

Sacudió su cabeza, exasperado. Se dirigió hacia la cama del azabache, buscando con su vista aquello que Seung habría estado guardando para él. Y allí, lo vio.

— E-es ... hermoso... — susurró apenas, totalmente admirado.

Tembloroso, tomó entre sus manos un traje casi tan elegante y precioso como el del príncipe. Ropajes de suave tela, color verde esmeralda, con finos detalles casi tan preciosos como las ropas de un noble.

Sin tardar mucho más tiempo, se vistió con el traje, cuidando no pasar a llevar aquellos ropajes tan finos y elegantes.

Se miró en el espejo, ensimismado. Su vista se perdió entre su reflejo. Phichit, sentía todo demasiado irreal. _¿Por qué el príncipe habría de dar algo especial para él?, ¿no era él acaso un servidor igual que el resto?_

De pronto, la puerta abre suavemente, lo que saca a Phichit de sus pensamientos.

Era el príncipe.

— Veo que ya terminaste... — musitó, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

— Ma-majestad, yo... — balbuceó — no puedo... aceptar esto, es demasiado, yo...

Y Seung, gentilmente posó ambas manos en los hombros de Phichit, diciendo;

— La belleza de tu alma no se comparará jamás a la simplicidad de aquel ropaje.

Susurró en un apacible tono de voz. Phichit, apenas alzó su vista hacia Seung, sorprendido ante lo articulado por el príncipe. Su vista, se clavó en la del azabache, totalmente entumecido en la gentileza de aquel joven.

Intentó articular alguna palabra al respecto, pero sus sentidos volvieron a colgar desde un fino hilo, no pudiendo despegar su vista de la del príncipe.

De pronto, alguien interrumpe aquella sublime atmósfera.

— ¡Majestad! — golpea la puerta un guardia real, hablando del otro lado de la habitación — ¡el rey ha dicho que todo ya está listo, sólo se necesita de su presencia para iniciar!

Seung, cierra sus ojos, con un evidente malestar ante la interrupción del guardia.

— Dígale a mi padre que ya voy. — espetó fuertemente.

— ¡Sí, señor! — exclamó el guardia, aparentemente alejándose de la habitación.

Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del azabache. Phichit, siente estremecer de nuevo.

— Te ves hermoso. — dijo — pero hay algo que falta por hacer.

Rápidamente, abre una de sus cajoneras, sacando de su interior, un fino peine de metal. Phichit, apenas puede limitarse a seguirle con su mirada.

— Ya sé que hacer contigo. — dijo, tomando el cabello de Phichit.

— ¿Q-qué cosa...? — preguntó el moreno, alzando su vista.

Seung, empieza a peinar los finos y azabaches cabellos del moreno. Con suma delicadeza empieza a cepillar las hebras hacia un costado, dejando finalmente, el cabello de Phichit hacia un lado.

Aquel nuevo peinado, daba una impresión de inocencia en Phichit. Seung, sonrió de forma radiante ante el resultado logrado.

— Mírate. — dijo Seung, volteando suavemente a Phichit hacia el espejo.

Y el moreno, no pudo evitar sentir ternura ante lo hecho por Seung. _¿Por qué él, que era un príncipe, estaba tomándose la molestia de hacer algo como eso con un simple y ordinario servidor?_

— N-no sé qué decir, yo... — Phichit no podía creer lo que el príncipe hacía. No tenía palabras para expresar su gratitud.

— No digas nada. — susurró Seung. — sólo quiero que disfrutes la fiesta. Yo, no podré estar contigo por mucho tiempo. Lamentablemente, debo atender al resto de nobles que mi padre desgraciadamente invitó, me hubiese gustado estar contigo. — dijo en un apacible tono.

Y Phichit, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. Una cálida sensación se anidó en su pecho.

— Está bien majestad, lo entiendo...

— Ahora debemos partir a la sala principal, vamos. — dijo, tomando de la mano a Phichit, para luego, dirigirse hacia el exterior de la habitación.

* * *

Apenas Seung apareció por un rincón de la sala principal, todos se giraron hacia él. Todos, empezaron a aplaudir. Seung, sólo pudo limitarse a sonreír de forma forzada, sin ánimos verdaderos de hacer aquello.

Para él, todo esto no era más que un fastidio. El exceso de gente, el escándalo, la hipocresía de todos los que se encontraban allí. Para Seung, aquello sólo era una fiesta en donde todos los nobles pretendían preocupación por él, cuando sólo, tenían un interés pecuniario en todas sus riquezas.

Realmente, él sólo lo hacía para complacer a su padre. Cómo siempre.

— ¡Mi queridísimo amigo, Seung-Gil! — exclamó Christophe, dando un efusivo abrazo al azabache.

— ¡Christophe! — exclamó el príncipe, igualmente.

Y ambos, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Christophe, era realmente una de las pocas personas que se preocupaban por él.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó el rubio, una vez separado de su amigo — ¡veo que Phichit también estará en la fiesta! — exclamó sonriente, viendo al tailandés asomarse por detrás de Seung.

— Hola, majest...

Pero antes de terminar su oración, Christophe le fulminó con la mirada.

— Digo, Christophe... — sonrió nervioso, recordando.

— ¡Así mismo! — exclamó el mayor — ¡te extrañé, Phichit! — dijo, para luego, aferrarse al tailandés en un abrazo.

Phichit, miró de reojo a Seung, nervioso ante el proceder de Christophe. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del azabache, y ante ello, Phichit sintió relajarse.

— Iré a saludar al resto de nobles. — dijo Seung, retirándose del lugar.

— ¡Iré contigo! — exclamó Christophe, separándose del moreno. — ¡nos vemos al rato, Phichit!

Exclamó, alzando su mano hacia Phichit. El tailandés, asintió tímidamente, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Seung, ya casi había concluido con la formalidad de saludar a todos los nobles del banquete. Sintió extrañeza, cuando de pronto recordó que su padre le había dicho sobre la presencia de Sala Crispino. Un profundo suspiro fue emitido por el príncipe, sintiendo alivio al pensar que ella al final no aparecería aún.

— ¡Seung-Gil!

Escuchó a sus espaldas. Temeroso, se giró al reconocer al emisor de aquella voz.

Su padre, el rey.

— Mira a quien traigo aquí, hijo.

Dijo en un inusual apacible tono de voz. Una emoción indescriptible se posó en sus ojos.

Y Seung, pudo observar claramente...

Por detrás del rey, la silueta de una pequeña mujer se divisaba de a poco. Cabellos negros y lacios, tez morena y unos bellos ojos violetas, dibujaban en su refinado rostro una hermosa expresión de alegría incontenible, al divisar frente a sus ojos al hombre de su vida.

— Seung-Gil Lee... — susurró ella, con sus ojos cristalizados. — ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Una sonrisa llena de añoranza se posó en los labios de Sala Crispino. Sentía su pasión desbordar con vehemencia ante Seung, el joven del cual ella había estado enamorada desde que era tan solo una chiquilla.

Seung, por su parte, sólo podía limitarse a observarla, estático, sin ninguna aparente emoción. Tampoco era como si... él estuviese enamorado de ella.

Y ella... lo sabía mejor que nadie.

— Salúdala, Seung. — murmullo el rey entre dientes, al percatarse de la grosera reacción de su hijo.

— Hola, Sala. — dijo, meramente por compromiso.

Una gran sonrisa, se dibujó en los labios de la mujer. Y, sin poder contener ella su emoción, de un movimiento se aferra al cuello de Seung, uniéndose a él en un frenético abrazo.

El príncipe, sólo pudo limitarse a mirar a su padre por el rabillo del ojo. El rey, fulminó con la vista a Seung, dando entender al joven que, no causaba nada de gracia su desolladora indiferencia hacia su prometida.

Y Seung, no tuvo opción alguna ante la demandante mirada de su padre. Y, muy a su pesar, corresponde fríamente al abrazo de Sala.

— T-te he extrañado tanto, Seung-Gil... — murmullo ella, con su rostro aprisionado en el pecho del príncipe.

— Yo también, Sala... — respondió él, con la vista estática al suelo.

Por un buen rato quedaron ambos en aquella posición. Seung, sentía que la incomodidad se acrecentaba con el pasar de los segundos, deseando frenéticamente el poder separar su cuerpo del de su prometida.

— Bueno, bueno... — murmullo el rey, separando suavemente a Sala de Seung. — ya es hora de iniciar con el festejo, muchachos...

Y el príncipe, sintió nuevamente su cuerpo calmar. El tener a Sala Crispino cerca de él, le tensaba enormemente.

El rey, ejecuta un ademán con su mano a uno de sus servidores, indicando que trajera una copa hacia él. Y, cuando el rey por fin la sostiene entre sus manos, la golpea, haciendo que ésta resonara por toda la sala del palacio.

Todos, dirigieron su atención hacia el rey.

— Requiero de su atención, por favor.

Espetó fuertemente, y todos, callaron de inmediato. Seung, sentía sus nervios acrecentar dentro de sí.

— Bienvenidas las damas y los caballeros. Queridos y distinguidos invitados. Gente de alta cuna y merecedora de estar en este banquete. — carraspeó su garganta — quiero agradecer encarecidamente a todos ustedes, por venir a la gran fiesta de mi queridísimo hijo, el gran príncipe Seung-Gil Lee.

Y todos, empezaron a aplaudir ante las primeras palabras del Rey. Seung, sólo podía limitarse a sonreír nervioso e incómodo ante tal situación.

— Como ustedes sabrán, este es el cumpleaños número veintiuno de mi queridísimo hijo. — dijo fuertemente, mientras que, pasaba uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Seung. — él, es un gran hombre. Un hombre merecedor de esto y mucho más. Merecedor de admiración y lealtad, y en especial, de todas las grandes riquezas de este gran y próspero reino.

Los aplausos comenzaron a intensificarse, y, Seung-Gil, sentía su malestar interior acrecentar.

— Gracias. Gracias a todos ustedes por venir a este banquete. Muchas gracias. — dijo, separándose levemente del azabache — pero, eso no es todo lo que pretendo decir esta noche...

Dijo, girando su vista hacia Sala y Seung. El príncipe, sintió desvanecer, cuando supuso lo que su padre anunciaría frente a todos.

Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los labios del rey. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para luego articular;

— Me es de un gran orgullo, anunciar esta noche, frente a todos ustedes...

Y el azabache, cerró sus ojos, con frustración. Sentía que todo se volvía una pesadilla.

— ... El compromiso matrimonial de mi hijo Seung Gil Lee, junto a la princesa Sala Crispino.

* * *

La gente, empezó a gritar y a aplaudir frenéticamente. Sala, se aferraba fuertemente a Seung, repartiendo pequeños besos por el rostro del azabache. Los nobles e invitados en general, felicitaban a ambos, abrazándoles y dedicando palabras de buenos deseos para el matrimonio que pronto habría de celebrarse. Todo era felicidad.

...Menos para Seung.

Él, sentía todo su mundo caer a pedazos. Por un instante, se anidó en su garganta un terrible nudo. Luchó fuertemente para, contener los gritos de ira que sentía desbordar dentro de sí.

Era todo absolutamente desagradable. Sintió la furia anegarse por completo, cuando de pronto...

Seung, a lo lejos, entre la muchedumbre y el alboroto, logra divisar a Phichit, observándole totalmente consternado, desde un sitio lejano a él.

Y el príncipe, sintió caer en un abismo.

La expresión en el tailandés, era de absoluta congoja. Su vista, se clavó en los perplejos ojos del príncipe, quien, le miraba completamente hundido en la desesperación. Phichit, con sus ojos completamente cristalizados, sólo pudo limitarse a huir de la sala principal, dirigiéndose rápidamente a uno de los balcones, hacia el exterior.

Y Seung, sin meditar lo suficiente, alcanza a ejecutar dos pasos, en un intento de alcanzar a Phichit.

Pero, sin embargo, un gran brazo se interpone ante él, no permitiéndole avanzar más, sacándole de su trance.

— Vas a bailar con tu prometida. — espetó fulminante el rey, desollando con la mirada a su hijo.

Seung, sólo podía limitarse a observar el lugar por dónde Phichit había huido hacia el balcón exterior. Sentía un terrible dolor posarse en su pecho ante tal situación. La congoja en la mirada del tailandés, se talló en su memoria, como una dolorosa herida, con una cicatriz eterna.

— Seung-Gil... — susurró Sala, tomando al príncipe de ambas manos - ¡la música ya comenzó!

Exclamó. Y, ante ello, Seung-Gil no tuvo más opción... debía obedecer las órdenes de su padre.

La música comenzó a sonar, y todos los invitados, clavaron su fulminante vista en Seung y Sala, que, bailaban en medio, abrazados.

La joven princesa, se aferraba fuertemente al pecho de Seung. Sus ojos cerrados, eran signo de lo pasional y hermoso que ella percibía aquel mágico momento, en dónde, ella y su futuro esposo, eran el gran centro de atención.

... El único centro de atención.

Pero, distinto era todo para el príncipe. Sus ojos, sólo podían clavarse estáticos en el frío suelo, perdidos entre la nada. La frivolidad de la expresión en su rostro, la rigidez de sus manos sobre la espalda de Sala...

... El amor que no sentía por ella.

Todo aquello era perceptible a leguas. La llama de su alma apagada. Su espíritu jovial rendido ante lo inevitable de su terrible destino. Todo se hundía en el alma de Seung, como en un mar de angustia y desesperación.

La música había concluido. Los frenéticos aplausos resonaban por toda la sala principal, ensordeciendo los oídos del príncipe. Un fuerte dolor interior punzó en su pecho.

Aquel cumpleaños, era el peor de su vida.

* * *

Phichit, se hallaba en un balcón del exterior. Sus ojos cristalizados temblaban a la par de sus endebles piernas. Un terrible nudo se tensaba en su garganta. Sentía su corazón martillear velozmente en su pecho.

Unas intensas ganas de llorar sintió Phichit desbordar en su interior.

Dolía. Y él, no sabía el por qué.

 _¿Por qué el príncipe no le habría dado antes tal noticia?, ¿Acaso no se supone que confiaba ciegamente en él?_ , O bueno... no es como si a él le interesara tal hecho, _¿o sí...?_

Tímidamente, seco sus ojos empapados en lágrimas. Inhalo profundamente, reteniendo débiles alaridos en su garganta.

— ¿Por qué rayos... — se detuvo, intentando controlarse —... me afecta tanto esto? — pensó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

La frustración ante tal situación, se acrecentaba dentro de él. No encontraba lógica ante el hecho de que sintiese tanta tristeza ante el compromiso del príncipe.

Y Phichit, sin insistir más dentro de su tortuosa y confundida mente, sólo se limita a reincorporarse, para luego, volver al interior del Palacio, en un intento de ignorar su mal sentir.

* * *

Después del baile del príncipe y la princesa, todos los invitados empezaron a dispersarse por el resto del palacio. Sin embargo, Seung, sólo podía permanecer junto a su prometida, ante la incesante vigilia de su padre.

Los ojos del rey se clavaban de forma fulminante en el incómodo semblante de su hijo, quien, podía dejar en evidencia su amargura con la sola expresión de su rostro.

'' _Phichit''._

Él, solo podía pensar en el tailandés. La decepción y la amarga expresión que pudo notar en su rostro. La forma desesperada en que había huido de toda aquella situación. Seung... temía a que Phichit estuviese necesitando de él en estos momentos, pero... no podía huir a su lado, no al menos con Sala aprisionándole allí.

* * *

Yuuri, buscaba por el palacio de forma incesante a Phichit. No dejaba de pasar por su cabeza la idea de que, su amigo, nuevamente tratara de huir de aquel lugar.

De tal sólo pensar en ello, un frío recorrió su espina, incrementando el nerviosismo ante tal supuesto.

— ¡¿Por qué eres tan inconsciente, Phichit?! — murmulló entre dientes, con la rabia presionando en su cien.

De pronto, Yuuri, al doblar por un recodo del palacio, choca sorpresivamente con un joven. Ambos, caen al piso fuertemente.

— ¡L-lo siento, señor! — exclamó Yuuri, sumamente preocupado al pensar que podría tratarse de un noble — ¡déjeme ayudarle!

Y aquel hombre, lanza una pequeña carcajada al aire, divertido ante el incidente.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien. — sonrió — es más, ¿tú te has hecho daño? — preguntó, tomando a Yuuri por un brazo e intentando recomponerse junto a él.

El japonés, sólo pudo limitarse a mirar incrédulo la amable reacción del joven. Refregó sus ojos, intentando fijar mejor su vista, hasta que, pudo observarle con claridad.

— Soy Viktor. — dijo el joven, regalando una enérgica sonrisa al japonés — Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri, sólo pudo abrir sus ojos de la perplejidad. El joven, el que se presentaba ante él... era perfectamente radiante.

Su presencia irradiaba cierto misterio, pero a la vez... se le notaba tan alegre y pintoresco que, Yuuri, no pudo evitar sentirse a gusto a su lado.

— Soy... — se detuvo, con sus sentidos pendiendo de un hilo — ... soy Yuuri Katsuki. — sonrió.

Viktor, extendió su mano hacia Yuuri. El japonés, no tardó en corresponder al saludo.

— ¿Estás buscando a alguien? — preguntó el joven.

— Bueno, yo... — se detuvo, cuando por detrás de Viktor, pudo divisar a su amigo, junto a Leo y Guang.

Un leve suspiro fue emitido por Yuuri, sintiéndose aliviado.

— A nadie. No busco a nadie. — sonrió.

Y Viktor, sintió una energía recorrer su cuerpo. Yuuri, tenía una sonrisa completamente encantadora, algo que... Viktor, no había podido jamás encontrar.

— ¿Es usted un noble? — preguntó Yuuri, curioso ante la vestimenta del joven.

— Ah... — susurró Viktor, tomando parte de su vestimenta y estirándola — no... no tengo tanta elite como para ello.

Y precisamente, pues... Viktor, no era un noble, sino que un _burgués (1)._

— Entonces... ¿qué eres? — preguntó Yuuri, apoyando sus brazos en parte del balcón, acción que, fue seguida por Viktor.

— Soy un burgués. — respondió él.

— ¿Un... burgués? — preguntó Yuuri, ladeando su cabeza de una forma divertida.

Y ante ello, Viktor no pudo evitar reír. La reacción de Yuuri, había sido sumamente tierna.

— Soy un mercader. Trabajo importando hermosos textiles, desde otra parte del mundo.

Yuuri, abrió su boca, impresionado. Sus ojos brillaron al oír a lo que Viktor dedicaba su vida. Aquello sonaba tan... divertido.

— El rey me ha invitado al banquete del príncipe, como una forma de agradecimiento. Soy yo el responsable de todos sus lujosos trajes. — sonrió — de hecho, ese hermoso traje que tienes puesto, es uno de los textiles que yo he traído.

— ¡Woooah! — exclamó Yuuri, totalmente encantado por Viktor. — ¡¿entonces, sueles viajar mucho?!

— ¡Por supuesto! — exclamó — de lo contrario, no podría traer a este reino mis textiles.

— ¡Eso es tan genial!

— ¡En efecto!

Aquella conversación se prolongó por mucho tiempo. Pasaron por varios temas distintos, sin ningún tipo de recelo o desconfianza. Pareciera que, ambos congeniaban a la perfección, tanto que, Viktor no dudó al momento de contar su pasada vida a Yuuri.

— Entonces... ¿estuviste casado? — preguntó con sorpresa, acomodándose en el suelo.

— Exactamente... — respondió Viktor, sentándose igualmente, justo al lado de Yuuri. — pero, me separé al poco tiempo.

— ¿Y por qué?

— Las mujeres no me gustan. — respondió, sin el más mínimo pudor.

Yuuri, arqueó ambas cejas, extrañado ante tal respuesta.

— Además... al poco tiempo descubrí me era infiel, así que... — sonrió — fue la perfecta excusa para deshacerme de ella.

Yuuri, quedó ensimismado ante lo dicho por Viktor. _¿Quizá el habría entendido mal el mensaje?, ¿estaba mal interpretando lo dicho por él?_

— No pongas esa cara de incertidumbre, Yuuri... — dijo, acercando su mano al rostro del japonés. — te estoy diciendo que, son los hombres quienes me gustan.

Yuuri, dio un brinco al escuchar aquello. Su pálida piel del rostro, se pigmentó con un intenso carmesí.

— ¡Alguien podría oírte! — exclamó, poniendo una mano sobre la boca de Viktor.

— Dudo que hayan inquisidores en este sitio. — respondió Viktor, alejando suavemente la mano del japonés

Ante el tacto del burgués, Yuuri siente estremecer. Y, de un rápido movimiento, aleja su mano de la de Viktor.

— ¿Y tú, Yuuri...? — dice, en un tono apacible — ¿qué eres?, con esos bellos ropajes, no creo que seas menos que un mercader, o quizás un artesano...

Yuuri, siente su rostro invadido por la vergüenza. De forma instantánea, baja su mirada, ocultándose entre lo monótono del suelo.

Viktor, se percata de inmediato de la reacción del joven, sintiéndose mal por haber hecho quizás una pregunta que lo hiriera.

— Yuuri, disculpa... — se detiene, tomando ambas manos del joven — no he querid...

— Soy un servidor. — interrumpe Yuuri — soy un servidor del príncipe Seung.

Espetó seco. Y Viktor, ante tal respuesta, abre sus ojos, sorprendido. Una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, articulando;

— ¿Cuál es tu sueño, Yuuri?

— Volver a Japón, junto a mi familia.

Y es que Yuuri, estaba sólo en aquel continente, sin su familia. Él, se había dedicado junto a ella, a la preparación de alimentos dentro de la aldea. Sin embargo, como ocurre de forma periódica en las distintas formas de economía, en la familia de Yuuri, hubo un periodo de insolvencia, por lo que, fue inevitable no acudir a la familia real para un préstamo.

Con el pasar de los meses, la situación no mejoró y... los intereses de la deuda, incrementaban más y más. Como medida desesperada, Yuuri junto a su familia intentaron huir de vuelta a su país natal; Japón.

Pero, el día en que todos embarcaban de vuelta, todos fueron interceptados por guardias reales del palacio, buscando el pago de las acreencias del rey.

Y fue entonces cuando, Yuuri, decidió que él se arriesgaría por su familia, quedando como servidor del rey, mientras que, su familia... volvía a Japón.

...Y volvían sin él.

Pero... aquello no sería eterno. Yuuri, prometió a su familia, volver a reencontrarse en su país natal, algún día.

— Yuuri... — susurró Viktor, pudiendo divisar en el japonés una expresión de tristeza, al recordar a su familia. — todo estará bien, volverás a ver a tu familia... — susurró.

— Eso esper...

Pero Yuuri, paró en seco. Un calor abrasador inundo su cuerpo, cuando sintió a Viktor rodearle con sus brazos.

Un gentil abrazo, cargado de paz y empatía, fue lo que Yuuri sintió muy dentro de sí. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sintiendo como todo el desasosiego rehuía de su mente, gracias a aquel amable joven.

— Alguien podría vernos... — susurró Yuuri, con una apaciguadora sonrisa en su rostro.

— Estamos demasiado lejos... — respondió Viktor.

Y ambos, se separan ligeramente. Sus vistas se clavan una a la otra, demandando no separarse por nada del mundo. Yuuri, experimenta un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose en un lugar totalmente sublime.

— V-viktor, yo... — intenta articular.

Pero, un fuerte revuelo interrumpe a ambos. Las personas en el salón principal, empiezan a aplaudir de forma efusiva, provocando un gran alboroto, a lo que, Yuuri y Viktor, se dirigen rápidamente hacia el lugar.

— Vamos. — musitó Viktor, sorprendido ante la muchedumbre.

— ¡Sí!

* * *

En el lugar, todas las personas se hallaban amontonadas en el centro. En la parte superior del palacio, en un relieve, podía observarse al rey junto a su hijo, sentado cada uno en un trono.

Un pequeño hombrecillo entraba al palacio, situándose en medio de la gran muchedumbre, y ejecutando una reverencia a los dos nobles. La gente empieza a reunirse con gran alegría.

Pues, se trataba de _un juglar._

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? — pregunta Guang, llevándose una porción de comida a la boca.

Leo, Emil y Phichit, no pueden evitar reír ante la pregunta de Guang. Sin lugar a dudas, el aspecto físico de aquel hombre, era bastante divertido.

— Es un juglar, amor mío. — susurra suavemente Leo, dando un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su novio.

— ¿Y por qué viste de esa forma? — volvió a preguntar.

— Es porque, está dedicado al espectáculo. — respondió Emil — ha sido contratado para hacer reír al rey y al príncipe.

— Pues con su sola apariencia, ya es bastante gracioso. — volvió a decir Guang.

Y Phichit, no puede evitar reír nuevamente ante lo dicho por Guang.

De pronto, todos en la sala principal guardan silencio, en señal de respeto al juglar, pues, los juglares dentro de la sociedad medieval, eran muy respetados y, por sobretodo, bien valorados.

— Mis señores, muy buenas noches. — dice el juglar, en un agudo tono de voz — es un honor para mí, ser invitado por el gran rey, para poder divertir al joven príncipe. — otra gran reverencia es ejecutada ante los nobles.

La gente, sólo mira expectante, esperando la gran rutina del juglar. El rey, hace un ademán con su mano, indicando al juglar que podía iniciar son su espectáculo.

El hombrecillo, de divertidas y coloridas ropas, asiente con su cabeza. Carraspea su garganta fuertemente, para luego articular;

— Estaban un caballero y su lacayo. — espetó fuertemente — el caballero, pregunta al lacayo; _''¡Lacayo!, ¿ha puesto la silla al caballo?''_

Y todos en la sala, esperan expectantes ante el desenlace.

— Y, el lacayo contesta; _''Sí señor. Pero, lamentablemente el caballo no quiere sentarse en ella.''_

Una sola risotada se oye por el palacio. Guang, se atoró con lo que comía, pero, por una maniobra rápida de Leo, logra salir ileso.

— Eso fue tan aburrido que, me produjo risa... — susurró Seung, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

El príncipe, desde lo alto de su trono, logra divisar a Phichit entre un rincón del palacio. Y le ve. Ve aquella hermosa radiante sonrisa en el rostro del tailandés, dejándolo totalmente ensimismado en la hermosa curva de sus labios.

— ¡Oh! — exclamaba el juglar, acercándose a un noble de ancho cuerpo — Pero, ¿qué tenemos acá? — preguntó.

El hombre, sólo se limita a observar, nervioso ante la incertidumbre de lo que haría el juglar.

— Hombre, usted está tan gordo que... ¡si se mete a un concurso de gordos, gana el primer, segundo y tercer lugar!

Y, otra gran risotada, se oye por el palacio. Ésta vez, Seung no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias del juglar.

Varios chistes fue emitiendo el juglar, lo que, tenía al príncipe y a la audiencia en general, totalmente complacida ante el talento del hombrecillo. El príncipe, creyó olvidar por un momento la desagradable situación de su compromiso forzado, producto de las incesantes risas que emanaban de su boca.

El ambiente en el Palacio Carmesí, era de una felicidad total. Los espectadores estaban a gusto riendo con el buen espectáculo del juglar.

— Y, para terminar, mi excelencia... — dijo fuertemente el hombrecillo — ¿qué tenemos aquí? — dijo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a alguien, en un rincón de la sala.

Se trataba de Phichit.

El moreno, sólo se limitó a tragar saliva, nervioso. Veía como, el juglar se acercaba sonriente hacia él, haciendo divertidas muecas en su _rostro._ Phichit, siente su cuerpo tensarse.

— _Phichit..._

Susurra Seung, por lo bajo, percatándose de la situación. Toda la gente del salón, sigue expectante las acciones del juglar.

— Uno de piel oscura, ¿eh? — espeta fuertemente. La gente, empieza a murmullar por lo bajo.

Phichit, traga saliva, invadido por los nervios. Sus manos nerviosas, empiezan a friccionar entre sí, por detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Sabían ustedes, queridos espectadores...? — una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro — ¿que este chico... proviene de los monos?

Una risotada generalizada se oye por la sala del palacio. Las burlas y malos comentarios, no tardaron en oírse hacia Phichit.

Yuuri, Guang, Leo y Emil, permanecían totalmente serios. Las burlas hacia Phichit, no provocaban ni la más mínima gracia en ellos.

— _¿E-está... burlándose de Phichit?_

Pensó Seung. Sus ojos se abrieron de la perplejidad. La ira, iba acrecentando de forma veloz en su interior.

— ¿Qué pasó, amiguito? — preguntó el juglar, ladeando su cabeza frente a Phichit. — ¿quieres plátanos?

La gente reía desbocada en la sala. Las carcajadas golpeaban el rostro de Phichit, hundiéndolo en la más terrible vergüenza y humillación. Jamás en su vida, se había sentido tan ridiculizado y pasado a llevar.

— ¿Entiendes lo que hablo, verdad? — preguntó fuertemente — ¿sabes hablar?, o... ¿debo comunicarme así?, ¿Uh-ah, uh-ah? — el juglar, al articular lo último, hizo movimientos con sus brazos y piernas, imitando los movimientos propios de un mono.

La gente en el palacio apuntaba a Phichit de forma desvergonzada. Comentarios humillantes y desgarradores eran dirigidos hacia su persona, por su sola diferencia racial.

El tailandés, sintió su alma desgarrar. Sus labios se tornaron temblorosos, a la par de sus ojos, los que, se cristalizaron por completo.

Y sin poder él contenerlo, una lágrima deslizó por su rostro.

Phichit, sintió que en aquellos momentos, no era más que basura.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó el juglar, dibujándose en su rostro una expresión de tristeza — ¿estás llorando, monit...?

Pero el hombrecillo, no pudo terminar su frase. Seung, de un movimiento instantáneo, se reincorpora de su trono, lo que, toma la atención de todos en la sala.

— ¡YA BASTA!

Exclama en un grito desgarrador. Sus ojos negros fulminaban y desollaban a todos en la sala. Su rostro inundado en ira, sus manos temblorosas de la impotencia, eran visibles por todos en el palacio, inclusive por el rey, quien, miraba a Seung totalmente perplejo.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca, juglar de mierda! — resuena aquello por la habitación, en presencia de los perplejos espectadores — ¡¿Piensas que es gracioso burlarte así de él?!

Phichit, abre sus ojos perplejo ante la defensa del príncipe. Un leve alarido de sorpresa arranca de sus labios.

— ¡Los únicos ignorantes en este lugar, son todos ustedes, hijos de puta! — exclamó, con la rabia desbordando — ¡Phichit es quizás una de las pocas personas que sabe leer y escribir!, ¡¿y ustedes?!, ¡no son más que un montón de asnos con dinero!

— _Ma-majestad..._ — susurra Phichit, de una forma casi imperceptible.

— _¡_ No son más que un grupo de gente hipócrita, malditos bastardos, váyanse ahora mismo de mi palacio, no quiero ver a nadie aquí, grandísimas mierdas!

Exclamó el príncipe, con la ira desbordando de su cuerpo. Con su mirada fulminante, baja rápidamente, con los puños como rocas. Se dirige a paso apresurado, hacia el juglar, quien, le miraba totalmente asustado, desde la parte baja del trono.

— Y tú, maldito juglar de cuarta. — murmulla entre dientes, conteniendo su ferviente ira. — vete de este palacio. No quiero volver a verte en tu miserable vida. Vete, vete antes de que corte tu asquerosa cabeza y la exhiba frente al pueblo. — murmulló, conteniendo toda aquella espesa rabia que luchaba por salir despavorida.

— S-sí, ma-ma-majestad... — susurra apenas el hombrecillo, para luego, correr despavorido hacia la salida.

Seung, apenas levantó su mirada hacia sus invitados. Todos, le observaban boquiabiertos. Los cientos de ojos perplejos, se clavaban en el semblante del príncipe, quien, no había podido aguantar la ira que había provocado la humillación a Phichit.

Porque él, podría aguantar cualquier cosa sobre este mundo, pero...

Jamás, el hecho de que alguien hiciera daño a Phichit.

Rápidamente, y con sus ojos desollando a todos sus despreciables invitados, Seung, corre hacia el interior de los pasillos, perdiéndose entre ellos y alejándose de aquel lugar.

Apenas los invitados pierden de vista al príncipe, un gran alboroto de forma en la sala principal. Las personas empiezan a murmullar de forma incesante, el rey, con los nervios y la vergüenza desbordando por la acción de su hijo, rápidamente intenta calmar los ánimos, indicando a los músicos del escenario, tocar música, para seguir con la fiesta.

* * *

Phichit, no pudo contenerse ante aquello, y, rápidamente, sale corriendo tras el príncipe de forma incesante. El moreno, sentía su corazón arrancar del pecho. Un fuerte sentimiento de afecto y devoción hacia Seung, se anidó en él.

Buscó y buscó por cada parte del palacio, sin detenerse hasta encontrar al príncipe. Rápidamente, se dirige hacia la última zona del palacio; _el patio exterior._

Rápidamente, el tailandés se dirige hacia los rincones del patio exterior, cerca del estanque con patos. Y, es entonces cuando, Phichit le ve...

Seung, se hallaba apoyado en una pared, totalmente tembloroso, y con su rostro escondido entre sus manos. Se le veía notoriamente perturbado.

Y Phichit, sin perder más tiempo, se acerca a él, articulando;

— Majestad, majestad... — susurra tembloroso, intentando alejar las manos de Seung del rostro.

El azabache, apenas levanta su mirada hacia Phichit, con la vergüenza y la tristeza golpeando en su rostro. Una expresión de total abnegación se dibuja en él.

— L-lo siento... — susurra, con su voz en un hilo — n-no pude defenderte antes, yo...

Y Phichit, no pudo reprimir más su sentir. Su cuerpo, obedeció únicamente a sus impulsos. Y, de un movimiento instantáneo, el tailandés se aferra fuertemente al cuello del príncipe, fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo.

El moreno, siente su corazón rebosar de bienestar. Todas las humillaciones, los insultos, las vejaciones... todo aquello, se dispersó instantáneamente de su mente, cuando, sintió por detrás de su espalda, los brazos del príncipe, aferrándose en él.

Ambos, estaban sumidos nuevamente en la magia de un abrazo. Sus antes temblorosos cuerpos, se hallaban ahora totalmente calmados, apaciguados en el éxtasis de dos almas que conjugaban a la perfección.

— ¡Seun...!

Paró en seco Sala Crispino, cuando, sorpresivamente apareció por una de las puertas que daban al patio exterior. Rápidamente, se esconde por detrás de unos gruesos pilares, entre la oscuridad.

Atónita, observaba aquella escena; su prometido, aferrado en un cariñoso abrazo a un joven muchacho, a un...

 _A un hombre._

Seung y Phichit, levemente separan sus cuerpos, quedando ambos, a tan sólo unos centímetros del otro. Sus respiraciones, golpeaban en sus rostros, con la vehemencia y la pasión a flor de piel.

Seung, suavemente, posa sus manos en las mejillas del tailandés, para luego, alzar despacio su rostro. Ambos, quedaron aún más cerca. Phichit, cerró suavemente sus ojos, limitándose únicamente a experimentar todo aquello que ocurría.

— No es cierto que eres un mono...

Susurró Seung, despacio. Y, ante aquello, una divertida risa arranca de los labios de Phichit.

— ¡Majestad! — exclama, dibujándose una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Seung, siente su pecho ser abrasado por el calor de aquella hermosa curva. La curva de los labios de Phichit, aquella que... deseaba admirar por siempre, en la inmensidad de la utopía, de lo sublime, de lo bello...

De pronto, una fuerte música se escucha desde el interior del palacio. Una melodía de violonchelos y piano, forman una música totalmente apacible y enternecedora.

Una gran sonrisa se posa en los labios del azabache, una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente. Seung, observa a Phichit con el corazón rebosando de amor, para luego, articular;

— Phichit... ¿me concedes esta pieza?

Extendió gentilmente su mano frente al tailandés. Phichit, abrió apenas sus ojos. Sintió como un calor abrasador inundaba su rostro. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, para luego, responder;

— Sí, majestad...

Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en el rostro del príncipe. Suavemente, posa una de sus manos en la cintura del moreno, mientras que, con la otra, la entrelazaba a una de Phichit.

El moreno, por su parte, posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del príncipe, mientras que su otra mano, era entrelazada con fuerza a la del príncipe.

Y ambos, empezaron a bailar al son de aquella dulce melodía. Suavemente, sus cuerpos se balanceaban al ritmo de los violonchelos y el resonar del piano. Sus ojos, simplemente no podían despegarse de la dulce faz del otro, analizando incesantemente con sus pupilas, la perfección que inundaba el dulce semblante que tenían frente suyo.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sus almas rebosaban de satisfacción, de paz, de total armonía... aquello era lo que experimentaban en aquel instante. Sus pechos eran inundados por una calidez reconfortante, sintiendo muy dentro de sí mismos, que un sublime sentimiento se iba forjando hacia el otro.

De pronto, el príncipe toma con mayor fuerza por la cintura a Phichit, provocando que, ambos quedaran mucho más unidos.

El tailandés, no opone resistencia a aquello, y, a cambio, sólo puede sonreír al príncipe ante su osadía. Phichit, sin meditarlo demasiado, suavemente posa de costado su rostro en el pecho de Seung.

Y él, siente en su oreja, el latir del corazón del príncipe. Otra sonrisa aparece en sus labios, ensimismado en la paz abrasadora de aquel momento.

Aquel momento era completamente sublime. Ambos, no tenían noción o idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sus sentidos, entumecidos por la vehemencia de lo pasional de aquel instante, se hallaban pendiendo de un hilo, sin tomar importancia a la situación que les rodeaba, a la época en que ellos, se atrevían a ejecutar tales comportamientos que, para los ojos de Dios y los inquisidores, no sería más que una terrible abominación, merecedora de la más cruel tortura y muerte posible.

Sala, con el alma sangrando, sólo se limitaba a observar con los ojos cristalizados aquella situación. Ella, podía notar en los ojos de su prometido, el amor que rebosaba hacia el joven que sostenía entre sus brazos, con suma cuidado y delicadeza.

Sintió su alma desgarrar, cuando una mano del joven moreno, se deslizó suavemente por una de las mejillas de su amado. Y, sintió caer en un abismo, cuando pudo notar que Seung, cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo aquella caricia en su rostro, totalmente complacido.

Un leve alarido de dolor fue emitido por sus labios, llevándose ambas manos a la boca, ahogando los sollozos. Ella... jamás habría imaginado tal situación. Su prometido, el hombre de su vida, el joven del cual siempre ella estuvo enamorada... ahora mismo, sostenía entre sus brazos a otro hombre. Le miraba con dulzura, con el amor desbordando de sus brillantes pupilas, con la pasión desbordando en cada abrazo y rose... algo que él, jamás haría con ella.

Porque no la amaba, ni jamás lo haría.

Y ella...

Ella...

Lo sabía...

Sala, sin poder soportar más aquella tortura, corre despavorida de aquel lugar. Con su corazón punzando, huye hacia el interior del palacio, escondiéndose en uno de los cuartos, lejos de aquella tortuosa imagen de la que había sido testigo.

* * *

La música de piano y violonchelo, concluye. Ambos, apenas se separan. Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, signo de la gran paz y armonía que se anidaba en sus almas.

— Huyamos, Phichit.

Dice el príncipe, tomando al tailandés por ambas manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas. Phichit, ante la petición, abre sus ojos perplejos, articulando;

— Pe-pero, majestad... — se detuvo — yo, no puedo... no puedo huir, usted...

— Por favor, te lo suplico... — insistió.

Y Phichit, pudo observar en Seung, la desesperación de huir momentáneamente fuera del palacio. Y él... él sintió que debía seguirlo.

Él, debía seguir al príncipe, hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario. Eso es lo que su corazón demandaba.

— Vamos.

Respondió Phichit, sin titubear. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los labios del príncipe.

— Conozco una salida por aquí cerca. — susurró, tomando suavemente a Phichit por una de sus muñecas, jalándole hacia un rincón del patio. — es un pasadizo subterráneo, nadie notará que salimos por aquí.

* * *

Cuando Seung y Phichit, al fin pudieron salir al exterior del palacio, los alaridos de un joven resonaban débilmente por uno de los rincones del patio exterior.

Era Baek.

Su mirada fulminante, se clavó con ira y rencor en aquella salida subterránea. Sentía su alma envenenada rebosar de furia hacia Phichit.

Apretó sus puños, con el alma desgarrada en mil pedazos. Tan sólo una espesa lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas. El dolor, era desollador en su interior, como miles de estacas que se clavaban en sus esperanzas por salvar a Seung.

— _Maldito bastardo..._ — murmulló entre dientes — _Phichit, tú..._ — se detuvo — ... _vas a pagarla._

* * *

Seung y Phichit, caminaron incesantemente por los valles que rodeaban el palacio. La estrellada noche, era iluminada tan sólo con la blanca intensa luz de la luna. Caminaron por varios minutos, hasta que ambos, se recostaron sobre el césped, bajo un árbol.

Con la vista estática, observaban el oscuro cielo, el que, estaba pigmentado por infinitas estrellas, de todos los colores y tamaños.

Y en aquel momento, ellos, se sentían sumidos en la infinidad de lo sublime.

Seung, alza una de sus manos hacia el cielo. Phichit, imita su acción, alzando también la suya.

— Tienes un lindo color de piel...

Susurra Seung, al percatarse por sus manos alzadas, la diferencia racial que existía entre él y Phichit.

El tailandés, incómodo ante tal comentario, se reincorpora en el césped, sentándose y desviando la mirada, con congoja.

Seung, preocupado al notar la reacción del moreno, se reincorpora junto a él, preguntando;

— ¿Por qué te apena tu color de piel, Phichit...?

Un apacible tono de voz resuena desde los labios del príncipe. Phichit, sin alzar su vista hacia Seung, sólo se limita a encogerse de hombros, avergonzado.

— Phich...

— Yo siempre... — interrumpe el tailandés — ... siempre he sido molestado por mis diferencias ra-raciales... — balbucea, apenado — siempre todos me han visto como una peste, sólo porque... porque mi piel es oscura...

Y lo último, sonó con su voz pendiendo de un hilo. Seung, sintió su alma desollar ante lo dicho por Phichit, no pudiendo soportar la congoja en su tono de voz.

— Escucha... — susurró, girando suavemente la vista de Phichit, hacia él. — tus características raciales son hermosas, Phichit.

Susurra, en un apacible tono de voz. Phichit, no puede evitar sentir ante ello, un cosquilleó en la boca de su estómago.

— ¿Y sabes qué? — espetó Seung, fuertemente — realmente las características raciales de las personas, no es lo que importa, Phichit.

Esperó con molestia, regañando al tailandés por su complejo.

— Dime, ¡¿de qué sirve tener belleza física, cuando carecemos de una belleza sentimental, Phichit?!

El moreno, sólo pudo limitarse a abrir sus ojos, perplejo. Intentó articular palabras, pero, nada salió de su boca.

El oír al príncipe hablar de esa forma, causaba en él una gran sorpresa.

— Escucha...

Susurró Seung, posando una de sus manos en la suave mejilla del tailandés. Una leve sonrisa se delinea en los labios del príncipe.

— La belleza física es sólo esencial para los ciegos del alma.

Susurró con suavidad. Y Phichit, ante aquello, siente su corazón rebosar de alegría. Una tenue sonrisa se desliza por sus labios.

— Gracias, majestad... — musita, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada, Phichit... — responde — es más, soy yo quien... debe agradecerte.

Phichit, ladea su cabeza suavemente, sin entender la referencia de Seung. El príncipe, sólo se limita a desviar su mirada, con cierta vergüenza.

— Majestad... — susurra Phichit, al asentarte un recuerdo sobre su mente.

— ¿Umh?

— ¿Usted...? — se detuvo, nervioso — ¿realmente se casará con la señorita Sala Crispino?

Un lúgubre silencio no tardó en asentarse entre ellos. El azabache, bajo su mirada hacia el frío césped. Recordó su actual situación, y una horda de amargura invadió su pecho.

— Debo hacerlo...

Susurró, en un tono de voz completamente agónico. Phichit, sintió punzar en su pecho, al escuchar aquella respuesta.

— _¿''Debe hacerlo''?_ — repitió Phichit.

— _Sí._ — respondió — el reino de la familia Crispino, está pasando por una crisis. Debo contraer matrimonio con ella para formar una alianza con ellos. — espetó con total desagrado.

— Bueno... — susurró el tailandés — supongo que, aquello no es tan mala idea, ¿no...?

— ¿Q-qué dices...? — respondió Seung, con total indignación.

— D-digo... usted es un joven sumamente guapo y... y la señorita Sala es muy hermosa. Ustedes, harán una muy linda parej...

— ¡No!

Exclamó Seung, en un grito ensordecedor. Phichit, da un respingo ante ello. Sus ojos se abrieron de la perplejidad, ante la reacción del príncipe.

— Yo no la quiero.

Espetó, totalmente irritado. Una expresión de incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro del moreno.

— ¿Y... y a quién quiere usted, majestad?

Ante aquella pregunta, el corazón del príncipe se estremece por completo. Su boca, abre y cierra varias veces, intentando articular palabra alguna. Su semblante irritado, pasó ahora a uno nervioso, intentando contener sus ansias.

— ¿A-a... a quién quiero? — repitió, jugando con sus manos, nervioso.

Phichit, sólo asiente con su cabeza, esperando expectante a la respuesta de Seung.

— ¿N-no... no es o-obvio? — balbucea apenas — y-yo... yo... — suspira, con los nervios desbordando — Phichit, yo... a-a quien quiero, es a...

— ¡MAJESTAD!

Se oye a lo lejos. Seung y Phichit, giran de inmediato ante aquel grito.

— ¡Rápido, escóndete!

Exclama Seung, tomando a Phichit rápidamente por una de sus manos, para luego, dirigirse junto a él, a la parte trasera de un gran tronco.

— ¡Majestad!

— ¡Majestad, vuelva al palacio, por favor!

Dos guardias reales buscaban de forma incesante a Seung. Ambos, galopando en grandes caballos, con antorchas en sus manos. De forma continua, ambos gritaban el nombre del príncipe, lo que, provocó en Seung, un sentimiento de nerviosismo y desasosiego.

Debían huir rápido de aquel sitio. Si no lo hacían, terminarían por sorprenderles.

— Phichit. — susurró Seung, mirando al tailandés de reojo, sin quitar la vista a los guardias a unos metros más allá.

— ¿Sí, majestad? — respondió.

— Acompáñame. — susurró — voy a mostrarte un lugar muy especial para mí. — una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Seung.

Y Phichit, simplemente no podía negarse al príncipe. Su voluntad y lealtad a él, demandaban seguirle hasta el fin del mundo si fuere necesario.

O incluso, más allá del fin del mundo.

* * *

Entre la oscuridad de la noche, que sólo era contrastada por la intensa luz de la luna, Seung y Phichit, fueron apenas adentrándose en el espeso bosque.

Cada paso hacia el interior, traía consigo el ruido de extraños animales y siluetas que se dibujaban en los recónditos rincones del bosque. Phichit, sintió estremecer cuando oyó por detrás de él el césped y las hojas secas sonar, similar al ruido de alguien siguiéndoles.

— Tranquilo... — susurró Seung, tomándole por las caderas, para luego, rodearle con su cuerpo. — estoy contigo, no pasará nada.

Y Phichit, no puedo evitar sonreír ante aquello.

Extrañamente, él... se sentía protegido por Seung. Era como sí... necesitase de él.

No tardaron mucho más en su caminata, hasta que Phichit, divisó entre los viejos robles del bosque, una pequeña casa, aparentemente abandonada.

— Este es el lugar del que te hablé, vamos. — dijo Seung, tomando a Phichit de la mano, para luego, correr junto a él hacia el interior de la casa.

Al ingresar en ella, Phichit pudo ver el estado en que ésta se encontraba; el lugar, parecía ser la morada de una familia, pero, sin embargo, ésta al parecer había abandonado su hogar.

Todo estaba en perfecta condiciones, pero, sin embargo, todo estaba cubierto por el polvo y la maleza, signo del nulo uso.

— Este es mi lugar especial, Phichit.

Dijo Seung, tomando a Phichit por los hombros, para luego, adentrarse junto a él más al interior de la morada.

— ¿Esta casa... de quién es, majestad? — preguntó el tailandés, curioso.

— Era de una familia. — responde él — pero, aquella familia ya no vive en este reino al parecer, o quizás ellos... murieron. — susurró con cierta tristeza.

Phichit, sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal. Aquello, sonaba terriblemente lúgubre.

— Todos los muebles de este hogar, han permanecido aquí durante siete años, quizá más...

— ¡¿Siete años?! — preguntó Phichit, sorprendido ante ello.

— Sí. — respondió — un día, en mis escapes a estas profundidades del bosque, encontré esta casa deshabitada. Desde entonces, la frecuento cada vez que necesito reflexionar o estar solo, Phichit.

— Ya entiendo...

— Phichit. — llamó el príncipe, a lo que el tailandés, se gira levemente hacia él. — te he confiado quizás, uno de mis más grandes secretos.

El moreno, abre sus ojos sorprendido al oír ello. El príncipe, había confiado a él uno de sus más grandes secretos, y aquello, no era sino signo de la gran confianza que él estaba forjando junto a Phichit.

— No puedes decir esto a nadie, por favor... — pidió, en un apacible tono de voz.

— Confíe en mí, majestad.

La casa en medio del espeso bosque, era pequeña, pero muy reconfortante. En su interior, podía divisarse la totalidad de muebles intactos, como sí... _los dueños de aquella morada, hubiesen salido de ella, y... jamás regresado._

En su interior, se ubicaba una pequeña mesa con tres sillas. Una cama grandes y otra pequeña, y, hacia el rincón... _una pequeña cuna de madera._

— Majestad, eso es...

Susurró Phichit, sorprendido, al divisar un cuadro en una de las paredes del hogar.

En él, podía observarse a _una joven mujer de cabellos castaños, con un bebé en brazos_ , al parecer, de tan sólo unos _pocos días de nacido_. A su lado, podía notarse a _un hombre, con un pequeño niño en brazos, de unos cuatro o cinco años de edad._

Sin embargo, algo tomó especial atención en Phichit, y es que... _el rostro del hombre, y, de aquel niño en sus brazos, estaban completamente borrados._ Lo que, seguramente habría sido provocado con el pasar del tiempo.

— Deduzco que, era la familia que vivía en esta casa. — interrumpió Seung, en los pensamientos del tailandés.

— Creo lo mismo...

— Es extraño, pero... cuando observo ese cuadro, siento demasiada paz. — susurró Seung, dibujando en sus labios una tenue sonrisa.

Y Phichit, pudo percibir como es que el aura del príncipe, se apaciguaba por completo en la presencia de aquella casa, en medio del bosque.

Su semblante se tornaba tranquilizador, pudiendo él sentir, la paz que invadía el ambiente.

— Mira, hay algo que debo mostrarte. — dijo Seung, yendo hacia uno de los cajones.

— ¿De qué trata?

Y cuando el príncipe, mostró a Phichit el objeto del que hablaba, Phichit abrió su boca, reconociendo de inmediato el objeto.

— No sé qué sea esto, realmente. — Dijo Seung, sacudiendo el objeto.

El objeto, era una pequeña caja de madera, la que, estaba completamente sellada. Sin embargo, la madera de aquella caja, estaba finamente tallada con dibujos superficiales, además de, tener una escritura tallada; _T &S. dos estrellas._

Decía allí.

— Esa es una de esas cajas que, emiten una especie de música. — dijo Phichit, tomando el objeto entre sus manos.

— ¿Música? — preguntó Seung, ladeando su cabeza.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó el tailandés — sé que, debe funcionar de alguna forma...

De forma incesante, el moreno, intentaba encontrar algún mecanismo o indicio para hacer sonar aquella caja. Él, recordaba haber visto algunas en el negocio de su padre, cuando la gente de alta cuna las ofrecía como pago.

— Creo que, debo mover esto... — susurró Phichit, forcejeando con la caja. — ¡Ya está!

Exclamó, pudiendo sacar un seguro que contenía la caja.

— ¡¿No la rompiste?! — exclamó Seung, con preocupación — ¡¿verd...?!

Pero Seung, no pudo concluir con su frase. Una dulce melodía empezó a ser emitida por aquella caja de madera. Seung, abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad.

Abrió su boca, sorprendido ante las dulces tonalidades de la melodía. Su corazón, se estremeció por completo. Un profundo sentimiento de añoranza y nostalgia, invadieron por completo en su pecho. Una calidez _maternal_ , sintió Seung en su corazón. _¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?, ¿por qué tan de repente Seung, sentía todo aquello por el sonido de aquella caja?_

Sus ojos, se cristalizaron sin él poder contenerlo. Sus labios se tornaron temblorosos, y entonces, fue en aquel instante cuando, Seung no pudo contenerse; un sollozo arrancó de sus labios, y luego otro, para dar lugar, a un llanto desconsolado.

Phichit, con la caja entre sus manos, sólo podía limitarse a observar totalmente perplejo al príncipe, sin entender la razón de su repentino cambio.

El príncipe, sollozaba sin razón aparente, intentando ahogar sus sollozos, pero aquello, fue totalmente inútil.

Phichit, sin poder más soportarlo, siento su corazón despedazar ante los sollozos del príncipe. Y, en un movimiento rápido, se aferra a él, hundiendo el rostro de Seung, en su pecho. De forma incesante, empezó a acariciar las negras hebras de su cabello, en forma de consuelo.

Y Seung, simplemente no podía parar de llorar ante la clemencia de Phichit. Aquella melodía emitida por la caja, parecía traerle sentimientos demasiados intensos, nunca antes experimentados.

De pronto, la música de la caja, concluye. Y Seung, a duras penas se reincorpora, secando sus lágrimas.

— L-lo siento, Phichit, yo... — intenta disculparse.

— No, majestad, está bien... — responde el moreno, ayudando a secas sus lágrimas. — todos tenemos derecho a llorar cuando lo necesitamos.

— No sé qué me pasó, esa música... — se detuvo, tomando la caja entre sus manos e inspeccionándola — ... no sé, fue extraño.

Phichit, sólo asintió con su cabeza. Aquella situación, había sido sumamente extraña. Él, jamás había visto al príncipe reaccionar de aquella forma.

Y aquello, sólo había dejado en evidencia a Phichit, que el príncipe, había mostrado quizá su lado más sensible ante él.

* * *

Ambos, debieron volver al palacio, muy a su pesar. Seung, conocía de memoria el camino de vuelta, pues, solía frecuentar esos lares en la profundidad del bosque, por lo que, no le fue complicado llegar rápidamente a la parte trasera del palacio.

Ambos, entraron por el mismo sitio a través del cual habían huido del palacio; el pasadizo subterráneo que daba al patio exterior.

— No hay nadie, vamos... — susurró Seung, al percatarse de la ausencia de gente en el patio exterior. Y, de la misma forma, percatándose de que todo en el palacio, ya estaba apagado. Al parecer, los invitados ya se habían retirado del lugar, y aquello, traía paz a Seung.

Ambos, corrieron en silencio hacia sus cuartos, riendo de lo nerviosos que se hallaban, por si alguien les sorprendía.

Seung y Phichit, parecían dos jóvenes enamorados, jugando con fuego, pero que, no temían a quemarse con él.

— Buenas noches, majestad... — susurró Phichit, desde su cuarto, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— Buenas noches, Phichit... — susurró Seung, igualmente desde su cuarto, el que se hallaba, justo en frente del de Phichit. — ¡espera! — exclamó en un susurro, recordando algo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Phichit, curioso, observando como el príncipe, se acercaba hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

— Olvidaba algo... — susurró el azabache.

— ¿Qué cos...?

Un suave beso, es depositado en la mejilla de Phichit. El tailandés, abre sus ojos, completamente confuso ante el proceder del príncipe. Un intenso color carmesí, pigmenta gran parte de su rostro, acalorado.

— Gracias, Phichit... — susurra el príncipe, con el amor rebosando desde sus pupilas. — me has dado el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.

Susurró, en un apacible tono. Y Phichit, sintió caer en la magia de lo utópico y sublime. Su semblante tembloroso, ante la apacible mirada de Seung, sentía desmoronarse de los nervios.

— D-d-de nada, m-majestad... — balbuceó apenas, con sus sentidos pendiendo de un hilo — ¡buenas noches! — exclamó fuertemente, dando un portazo en plena cara del príncipe.

Y Seung, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante ellos, para luego, retirarse hacia su morada, ya con el cansancio rosando sus pesados párpados.

* * *

El príncipe, se hallaba ya preparado para partir a la cama, y así, poder descansar después de aquel ajetreado día. Sin embargo, antes de poder él echarse a dormir, alguien llama a la puerta.

— ¡Majestad!

Oye Seung detrás de la puerta. Se trataba de un guardia real, el que, había sido enviado por el rey. Una mueca de desagrado se dibuja en su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó el azabache, con un tono totalmente exasperado.

— Su padre, el rey, ha dicho que se dirija a su habitación, ahora mismo. — espetó fuertemente. — ¡Ah!, y ha dicho también que, la señorita Sala Crispino está esperándola en la sala principal del palacio.

Al oír su nombre, Seung no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

— Ya voy. — espetó sin más.

El príncipe, rápidamente se dirige hacia la habitación de Phichit, diciendo por detrás de la puerta;

— ¿Phichit, estás aún despierto?

Y, para su sorpresa, la respuesta fue favorable.

— Sí, majestad, ¿ocurre algo? — pregunta, abriendo la puerta apenas.

— Por favor, necesito que vayas a la sala principal y dirijas a Sala Crispino hacia su habitación. Yo, debo ir a hablar con mi padre, me está esperando. — dijo Seung.

Y ante aquello, Phichit siente su cuerpo estremecer del nerviosismo. El azabache, percibe de inmediato su inquieto semblante.

— No pasará nada... — susurró el príncipe — me echaré la culpa. No diré nada sobre ti, lo juro...

Y una leve sonrisa, se dibuja en el rostro del tailandés. Seung, se aleja por los pasillos del palacio, dirigiéndose a hablar con su padre. Phichit, se reincorpora fuera de su cuarto, para dirigir a Sala Crispino, hacia su alcoba.

* * *

—¿Estabas buscándome, padre? — preguntó el príncipe, entrando en la habitación de su padre, con una expresión de total indiferencia, como sí, nada hubiese ocurrido.

— Claro que estaba buscándote, Seung-Gil. — espetó él, entre dientes.

Seung, se limita a sólo lanzar un bufido al aire, para luego, acomodarse en una silla de la habitación.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunta — ¿qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué ocurre? — repitió el rey, totalmente indignado — mejor dicho... ¡¿qué ocurre contigo, Seung-Gil?!

Exclamó con la ira desbordando. Seung, sólo arquea ambas cejas, en señal de burla.

— ¡Lo que has hecho, no tiene perdón de Dios, no lo tiene! — exclamó, totalmente indignado — ¡me has ridiculizado frente a todos, Seung!, ¡frente a los nobles, a los reyes, frente a tu prometida! — exclamó, totalmente fuera de sí.

— ¿Por qué Sala no volvió con su hermano hacia su reino? — preguntó Seng, ignorando por completo lo dicho por su padre.

— Es increíble, Seung-Gil... — susurró el rey — has dejado a tu prometida totalmente sola, después de ese estúpido e injustificado arranque de ira. — musitó, entre dientes — Sala, después de que te fuiste, decidió esperarte hasta que volvieras, quedando completamente sola en la oscuridad de la sala principal.

— Fue decisión de ella, padre.

El rey, pudo sólo limitarse a observar a Seung con total ira. Su fulminante mirada se clavaba en el despreocupado semblante de su hijo.

— Eres igual de asqueroso que tu madre, Seung-Gil.

Y, ante aquellas palabras, Seung no pudo mantener su cordura. De un movimiento instantánea, se reincorpora de pie, a lo que el rey, ejecuta la misma acción.

— ¡No hables así de mi madre! — exclama, enfurecido — ¡no hables de ella con tu sucia boca!

— Si tan sólo ella, te hubiese criado distinto, quizá tú...

— ¡CÁLLATE! — lanzó Seung-Gil, un desgarrador grito al aire.

El príncipe, podía apenas mantener la cordura. Su respiración agitada, se des coordinaba fácilmente, dejando en clara evidencia, la furia desbordante dentro de su mente.

— Hijo mío... — susurró el rey, posando ambas manos en los hombros de Seung. — no discutamos, por favor.

Una pequeña sonrisa, se dibuja en los labios del Rey.

— Acepta a Sala Crispino en tu corazón, hijo mío.

— Ella no me ama. Sólo quiere arreglar la situación de su maldito reino. — espeto el azabache, con total ira dentro de sí.

— Nadie quiere a los príncipes, hijo mío.

— Eso n-no es verdad...

— La gente siempre va a quererte por tus riquezas, Seung-Gil... — susurró el rey, con una sonrisa burlesca. — la gente como tú y yo, siempre está destinada a ser querida por sus posesiones materiales, no busques un amor sincero, que... jamás lo tendrás, Seung-Gil.

El príncipe, fulminaba con la vista a su padre. Sus puños, formados como rocas, sólo temblaban de la ira que contenían. Sus labios se tornaron temblorosos.

— Sólo mírate. — dijo el rey — ¿crees que alguien querría a alguien con tanto odio en su interior?

— C-cállate...

— Nadie jamás será capaz de amarte por sinceridad, Seung-Gil...

— Cierra l-la boca... tú...

— Tú y yo, somos iguales... hijo mío.

— N-no... no...

— Dos hombres igual de envenenados. Con el alma vacía de amor y llena de espeso odio. Monstruosos, frívolos y sin piedad alguna.

Seung-Gil, rápidamente tapa sus oídos, intentando obstruir las dolorosas palabras de su padre. Cada segundo cerca de él, era como el ácido quemando todo lo que quedaba de humanidad en su alma.

— ... no me sorprende sí, dentro de unos años, tú... terminas matando a Sala Crispino. — espetó, sin el más mínimo pudor. — así como lo he hecho yo, con tu madre.

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

Exclamó totalmente agobiado. Rápidamente, corre hacia las afueras de la habitación del rey.

Y es que, para Seung, su padre no era más que una eterna fuente de odio. Su vida, siempre había sido desgraciada por él. Tanto que... aquel hombre, había convertido a Seung en un joven totalmente frívolo y sin ninguna aparente humanidad.

O eso es lo que todos creían.

Todos...

Menos Phichit.

* * *

— ¿Señorita... Sala Crispino?

Susurró Phichit, a una joven que, se hallaba durmiendo sentada en una de las sillas del salón principal.

— ¿U-umh? — balbuceó la joven, apenas fijando su mirada en el tailandés.

— ¿Es usted? — reiteró el moreno.

— S-sí... — respondió ella, apenas.

— Déjeme dirigirla a su habitación, por favor, señorita...

* * *

Ambos, caminaron hasta uno de los pasillos exteriores del palacio, en el piso tercero. Sala, aún ensimismada por el cansancio, sólo se limitaba a mirar hacia el suelo, entumecida en sus propios sentidos.

— Ya hemos llegado, señorita... — susurró Phichit, abriendo con una llave, una de las habitaciones.

— Gr-gracias... — susurró ella.

— ¡De nada! — exclamó Phichit, enérgico — espero pueda tener dulces sueños, que duerma excelente. — dijo, con una gran sonrisa y ejecutando una reverencia.

Sala, vuelve a levantar su vista hacia Phichit. Y es, en aquel instante, cuando ella se percata de quién era Phichit.

— Hey — espeta en seco, llamando a Phichit.

— ¿Sí?, ¿desea usted algo, señorit...?

Pero Phichit, no es capaz de concluir su frase. Una fuerte bofetada impacta en contra de su rostro, girándolo por completo. Sus ojos perplejos de abren de la impresión ante el impacto, sin entender el proceder de Sala.

— Esto es para que, tengas en claro cuál es tu lugar.

Espeta Sala, con la ira desbordando por su rostro. Phichit, sólo puede limitarse a observarle con total incredulidad.

— ¿P-por qué, usted...?

— No eres más que un simple servidor. — interrumpió — ten claro cuál es tu lugar. Un servidor como tú, jamás podrá compararse a una dama de la alta alcurnia, menos si se trata de una princesa.

— ¿Q-qué...?

— Ahora me retiro, buenas noches. — dice sin más. Cerrando tras de sí la puerta con fuerza.

Phichit, se mantuvo de pie en aquel lugar por largos segundos, sin entender la razón o la causa del proceder de Sala Crispino. Sin perder mucho más tiempo, suavemente acaricia su mejilla, en donde había impactado la mano de la mujer, para luego, retirarse a sus aposentos.

* * *

 _3;28 AM._

Baek, se dirige de forma sigilosa hacia la cocina, en medio de la madrugada. Su estómago, empieza a retorcer del hambre. De forma incesante, rastrea con su mirada la presencia de algún guardia u otro servidor. Sin embargo, no nota a nadie.

— Perfecto... — susurra.

Y, rápidamente, se mete hacia la cocina. Para su sorpresa, hay alguien allí dentro. Da un fuerte respingo del susto, ante la presencia de aquel extraño.

— ¿Q-quién es? — pregunta, con nerviosismo.

Más la persona allí presente, no contesta a sus preguntas. Sin embargo, Baek siente aquella presencia.

— S-si no contesta... lla-llamaré a un guardia... — dijo, volteándose de vuelta hacia la salida.

— Basta Baek, soy yo.

Escucho una voz grave delinear su nombre. Baek, al reconocer al emisor de aquella voz, abre sus ojos de la perplejidad, acercándose a él.

— ¡¿JEN?! — exclama, totalmente sorprendido.

— Cierra la boca, vas a despertar a todo el mundo. — respondió el joven, con la mirada totalmente desviada hacia un rincón, como intentando ocultar algo.

— ¡O-oye, pero...! — se detuvo — ¡todos pensamos que habías escapado del palacio!, ¡¿dónde estabas?! — exclamó Baek, ignorando por completo la misteriosa actitud de Jen. — ¡Hey, Jen...!

Exclama fuertemente, lo que, termina por provocar la ira de Jen.

— ¡Qué cierres tu puta boca, Baek! — exclama, dirigiendo su vista hacia el joven, totalmente lleno de ira.

Y Baek, no puede evitar lanzar un agudo alarido, al percatarse del rostro de Jen.

Y él, pudo observar en él...

La parte derecha de su rostro, se hallaba totalmente desfigurada, como sí, alguien hubiese quemado por completo lo superficial de su piel.

— ¡¿Q-q-qué... tú...?!

— ¡Ya, ya! — exclamó Jen, molesto — si quieres asustarte de mi cara, adelante, ya sé que me veo monstruoso. — espetó con molestia.

Baek, sólo se limita a acercarse al rostro del joven, analizándolo de cerca, con cierto asco.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasó, Jen?! — exclamó — ¡ahora entiendo por qué permanecías escondido!

Jen, sólo desvía su mirada con molestia, para luego, dedicar exclusiva atención al agua que calentaba en un recipiente.

— ¿Quién te hizo eso, Jen? — volvió a insistir Baek, esta vez, con un serio tono de voz. Jen, sólo pudo limitarse a desviar su mirada, avergonzado.

— Phichit...

Susurró apenas, con las palabras atascándose en su garganta. Un terrible tono de rencor y odio pudo oírse emitir desde sus labios.

— ¡¿Phichit?! — exclamó Baek, con la ira acrecentando en su interior.

— Sí, él fue... — musitó, con su vista desbordando la rabia más espesa posible.

— ¡¿Por qué te ha hecho eso?! — preguntó el joven.

— P-porque... porque... — se detuvo, nervioso — lo sorprendí robándome. Sí, eso. Y, cuando intenté detenerlo, él me hizo esto. — mintió.

Y Baek, sintió su ira y desprecio interior acrecentar hacia Phichit.

— ¡Ese hijo de puta! — exclamó, totalmente fuera de sí — ¡No sólo es el niño mimado del príncipe, sino que, además es un puto sádico!

Jen, cómo puede limitarse a asentir con su cabeza. Su vista, desbordaba rencor, hacia quien, había desfigurado su rostro por defensa propia.

— Hey, Jen...

Susurró Baek, cruzando por su cabeza una fugaz idea. Una sonrisa macabra se desliza por sus labios.

— ¿No te gustaría acaso...? — se detuvo, una pequeña carcajada arranca de su boca — ¿deshacerte de esa pequeña mierda...?

Jen, gira su vista apenas hacia Baek. Por largos segundos se mantiene estático ante aquella pregunta. Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, articulando;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Me encantaría...

* * *

¡Hola!, espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Tengo varias cositas que aclarar al respecto.

1° Dije anteriormente a algunas lectoras que, los capítulos de ahora en adelante tendrán una ''aparente calma'', y digo aparente porque, siempre tendrán algo de drama de por medio. Pero, no se confíen porque, algo muchísimo peor está por comenzar...

2° Quizás algunas de ustedes estarán pensando; ''Hey, Daftgray, ¿por qué mierda pusiste una caja musical en la historia?, se supone que esas cosas son del año 1800'' yyyy, sí, en efecto, las cajas musicales son a partir del año 1800. PERO, lo que yo he puesto en la historia, no es una caja musical es una de los primeros prototipos de éstas, es decir, son los inicios de ésta, que datan del año 1400.

3° EL PLAYLIST DEL CAPÍTULO (la canción que Seung y Phichit bailan, y la música de la cajita en la casa del bosque) playlist?list=PLuxQVc2I2gkosGbhLl1v7AarGVtmGE0Qh


	6. Chapter 6

**_GLOSARIO;_**

Daré una breve explicación de lo que son los inquisidores. (aunque, supongo que si han llegado hasta este punto de la historia, ya han de saberlo, pero, por si las moscas pondré de todas formas un poco de información).

Inquisidor: Es un juez del tribunal de la inquisición. Su labor, residía en extirpar la herejía religiosa y otros asuntos rechazados rotundamente por la iglesia católica. Muchos métodos fueron utilizados para el castigo que aplicaban, entre ellos las más terribles residían en las condenas de muerte, utilizando métodos inhumanos para torturar y matar a quien fuere considerado un peligro para la fe religiosa. _Herejes, brujas y homosexuales, fueron las principales víctimas de lo sanguinario de los inquisidores._

 _Aclarado aquello, les dejo con el capítulo. Espero sea de vuestro gusto. ~_

* * *

Algunos servidores ya estaban de pie temprano por la mañana. El Palacio, era un total desastre. Las cerámicas del suelo estaban notoriamente pegajosas, manchadas e inclusive, algunas quebrajadas por la cantidad de personas presentes la noche anterior. Casi no había presencia de guardias reales, sólo unos pocos merodeaban con los ánimos cansados, por las dependencias de la sala principal.

Yuuri Katsuki, era uno de los pocos servidores encomendados para la limpieza de la sala principal. Con una escoba en mano, inició sus labores de limpieza. El japonés, se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras cogía la basura de una de las esquinas.

— _Yuuri, has hecho de esta noche la mejor de mi vida._

— Tú también, Viktor. _Gracias por permitirme conocerte._

Una sonrisa de forma sutil se asentó en sus labios. Cierta melancolía era visible en la fineza de sus rasgos. La inseguridad y la incertidumbre se adhirieron en sus sentimientos.

 _¿Y si realmente, lo de anoche no fue más que algo efímero?,_ las sonrisas, las palabras, las caricias de una noche, que se esfuman con lo fugaz de los cuerpos celestes que cruzan por el cielo en la oscuridad, en ausencia de la luz.

Yuuri lo sabía. Sabía que, era probable que, Viktor no volviese a aparecer ante sus ojos después de la noche anterior, en la que ambos, compartieron momentos de confianza y franqueza, a pesar de haber sido tan sólo una noche.

Porque...

En tan sólo una noche, Viktor... había encantado por completo a Yuuri.

Y Viceversa.

Y Yuuri, estaba preparado para aceptar el hecho de que, aquello con Viktor, habría sido algo momentáneo, algo tan breve y fugaz, pero que... había dejado en el alma de Yuuri, una marca de fuego que decía;

 _''Necesito más de Viktor''._

Un profundo suspiro fue emitido por sus labios. Un sentimiento de resignación fue invadiendo de forma progresiva en su corazón. Entonces Yuuri, sintió que, la tristeza allanaba en su alma.

— ¡Oye, no puedes entrar así como así a este lugar!

Escuchó Yuuri exclamar a uno de los guardias reales. Rápidamente voltea hacia el lugar de dónde había provenido tal grito. Y entonces, pudo verificar de quién se trataba.

— ¡Piérdete, viejo! — exclamó el joven que, intentaba pasar por debajo del guardia — ¡he sido enviado por mi jefe!

— ¿Tú jefe? — preguntó el guardia, escéptico, reteniendo al menor aún, en la entrada.

— Sí. Me ha enviado para traer textiles al rey y hacer la medición a las cortinas sucias. ¿Hay algún problema con eso, viejo? — dijo de forma insolente el menor, posando ambas manos en su cintura, signo de la impaciencia que le invadía de forma progresiva.

— Hey, cuida tus malditos modales, estás hablando con un guardia real, niñato. — dijo entre dientes el guardia.

— ¡Blablabla! — respondió el muchacho — el rey ha solicitado esto, así que déjame pasar. — demandó, frunciendo el ceño.

El guardia, con la mirada penetrando en el semblante del despreocupado menor, sólo pudo limitarse a emitir un molesto bufido, para acto seguido, moverse hacia un costado, dejando entrar al muchacho.

Yuuri, descolocado ante la insolencia del menor, sólo pudo observarle por el rabillo del ojo, con cierto temor.

Se trataba de un muchacho de baja estatura, con ropajes propios de los aldeanos. Una camisa blanca, pantalones cortos sujetados por dos suspensores hasta sus hombros y zapatos bien lustrados, eran visibles en él. En realidad, para ser un aldeano, parecía muy bien vestido.

Rápidamente, se dirigió a las sucias cortinas. De forma hábil, empezó a realizar las mediciones, extendiendo algunas huinchas que traía consigo. El guardia, no despegaba su vigilia del accionar del menor.

— Hey, servidor.

Espetó fuertemente el guardia real, llamando la atención a Yuuri. Éste, se voltea temeroso ante el llamado.

— ¿S-sí, señor?

— Debo ir a realizar vigilancia a otro sector del palacio, échale un ojo a este mocoso. No se ve peligroso, pero de todas formas vigílalo.

Ordenó. Y ante ello, el japonés sólo se limita a asentir con su cabeza. El guardia, lanza un bufido de molestia, para luego, retirarse de la sala principal.

Yuuri, apenas giró su vista hacia el muchacho, el que, sólo se limitaba a realizar las mediciones de los cortinajes, sin tomar atención a su alrededor. Ante la aparente indefensa presencia del muchacho, Yuuri vuelve a tomar atención a sus labores.

— _Cabello negro, tez blanca, ojos rasgados y pesa más de lo normal. Umh... sí, ha de ser él._

Meditaba el muchacho recién llegado, mirando de reojo a Yuuri, quien, se hallaba de espaldas a él. Convencido a que, se trataba del joven al que buscaba, entonces se atrevió a articular;

— ¡Hey!

Ante el fuerte llamado, el japonés volteó hacia el menor, curioso.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Eres tú Yuuri Katsuki?

— Sí... — respondió él, arqueando ambas cejas, ante la sorpresiva pregunta del muchacho.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del menor. Rápidamente, mira hacia ambos costados, verificando la ausencia de guardias reales por las cercanías. Una vez hecho aquello, se acerca a paso apresurado hacia Yuuri.

— Te he encontrado más rápido de lo que creí. — dijo, metiendo una de sus manos al bolsillo.

— ¿Q-qué? — preguntó Yuuri, sin entender las palabras del menor.

— Cierra la boca y recibe esto. — dijo con hostilidad, extendiendo una carta sobre la mano del japonés.

Yuuri, miró detenidamente la mano extendida del menor. Cierta desconfianza se asentó en la expresión de su rostro.

— ¡Sólo tómala, gordo! — exclamó el muchacho, hastiado.

— ¡B-bien! — Y entonces Yuuri, leyó el sobre de aquella carta, que decía;

 _''Para mi gran y único amor; Beka.''_

Una expresión de confusión se dibujó en el rostro del japonés. Al parecer, aquel muchacho le estaba confundiendo con alguien más.

— Creo que te has equivocado. — murmulló — yo no soy ese tal Beka.

Ante lo dicho por Yuuri, el rostro del muchacho se deformó por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron perplejos y su boca se retorció de una forma graciosa. La pálida piel de su rostro se pigmentó de un intenso carmín.

— ¡Dame eso! — exclamó en un grito desgarrador, arrebatando a Yuuri de las manos aquella carta, en un violento movimiento.

— ¿Para quién es eso? — preguntó el japonés, ladeando su cabeza.

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! — respondió él, guardando de forma torpe aquella carta entre sus ropajes.

— ¿Es para tu novio...? — susurró Yuuri, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

— ¡Cállate, grandísimo cerdo! — exclamó el muchacho, con su ceño totalmente fruncido y su voz pendiendo de un hilo.

Con movimientos nerviosos, empezó a revisar entre sus ropas de forma incesante, buscando aparentemente la carta que correspondía a Yuuri. No tardó mucho más buscando, hasta que, encontró la carta.

— Me había equivocado. — murmulló, avergonzado — esta es para ti. — dijo, desviando su mirada y extendiendo su mano.

Y entonces, Yuuri pudo ver una carta diferente extendida hacia él. No lo pensó mucho más, y, prosiguió a tomarla entre sus manos.

 _''Para el dulce jovencito que robó mi sueño ayer por la noche; Yuuri Katsuki.''_

Podía leerse en el sobre. Un aguijonazo de alegría cruzó por el pecho del japonés. De forma instantánea, una sonrisa se delineó en sus labios. Un leve sonrojo se coloreó en sus blancas mejillas.

— E-esta carta, es de...

— Sí. Es de Viktor. — interrumpió el menor, apenas dirigiendo su vista a Yuuri, por la vergonzosa confusión de hace un rato.

— Gra-gracias... — murmulló por lo bajo, acurrucando el sobre hacia su pecho, reconfortado.

Ante la reacción de Yuuri, el menor no pudo evitar sonreír de forma leve.

— También te ha enviado esto. — interrumpió — tómalo.

Rápidamente, el muchacho extiende sobre la mano de Yuuri una pequeña artesanía. Se trataba de una avecilla tallada en madera. Un particular brillo se dibujó en los ojos del japonés, enternecido ante aquel detalle por parte de Viktor.

— Es todo, yo ya debo irme. — musitó el muchacho, volteándose y decidido a retirarse del lugar.

— ¡He-hey! — le detuvo Yuuri, tomando ligeramente de sus ropas.

— ¿Qué quieres? — espetó de forma impaciente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿quién eres?

El muchacho, rodó sus ojos con molestia. Se cruzó de brazos.

— Yuri Plisetsky. — respondió, con el ceño fruncido, lo que al parecer, era su expresión natural.

— ¡Tenemos el mismo nombre! — exclamó Yuuri con cierta emoción.

— Ya sé. — escupió el muchacho — qué asco.

Ante aquello, el japonés sólo se limitó a sonreír nervioso. De cierta forma, empezaba a acostumbrarse a la hostilidad del menor.

— Gracias, Yuri. — susurró, con una sonrisa enternecedora en sus labios.

— Está bien. Nos vemos. — respondió sin más, para luego, salir rápidamente del palacio.

Yuuri, sintió su alma reconfortar ante aquella carta escrita por el puño y letra de Viktor. Por un momento, sintió decepcionarse de sí mismo, al pensar siquiera el hecho de que Viktor le olvidase. Empezó a temblar de las ansias, y, rápidamente, se dirige al cuarto de Phichit, decidido a leer la carta en privacidad, de lo contrario, si lo leía en el cuarto con los servidores, ellos se darían cuenta de lo que ocurría.

* * *

— ¡Phichit!, ¡abre la puerta! — susurraba Yuuri, golpeando de forma incesante en la habitación de su amigo.

— Ya...ya voy... — escuchó apenas una respuesta del interior de ella.

De pronto, la puerta se abre de forma leve. Al descubierto, queda el rostro de su amigo, quien, se notaba notoriamente cansado y con el letargo golpeando en su somnoliento rostro. Yuuri, entra rápidamente a la habitación, no dejando siquiera dilucidar bien al moreno, de quién se trataba.

— ¿Yu-Yuuri? — articula apenas, abriendo apenas sus cansados ojos.

— ¡¿Quién más si no?! — exclamó el japonés, divertido — ¡es tarde, deberías ya despertar! — dijo, sentándose en un borde de la cama.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó el tailandés, notando como la ansiedad era visible en su amigo. — ¿y eso?

Ante la pregunta de Phichit, el japonés intenta ocultar la carta bajo su manga, nervioso.

— N-no es nada... — responde.

— Yuuri... — susurra Phichit, notando de inmediato la sospechosa actitud de su amigo — dímelo, ahora mismo. — demandó.

— Te... te estoy diciendo la verdad...

Phichit, de un movimiento instantáneo, se posa cerca de Yuuri, dejando su rostro a tan sólo unos centímetros del de su amigo. Su vista se clavó de forma penetrante en la del japonés, sin siquiera pestañear. Yuuri, desvía su mirada de inmediato, con los nervios a flor de piel. Es entonces cuando Phichit, se percata de la situación.

— Me estás mintiendo.

— N-no, Phichit...

— Lo estás haciendo.

Y Yuuri, sin poder ocultar la ansiedad que invadía su cuerpo, sólo pudo limitar su proceder a lanzar un bufido, frustrado. Él, simplemente no podía ocultar nada a Phichit, por más que así lo quisiera. De alguna u otra forma, el tailandés siempre lograba percatarse de la situación.

— Bien, bien... — musitó — sí, hay algo que... debo contarte. — dijo por lo bajo.

— Soy todo oídos. — respondió el moreno, apoyándose en la pared y cruzando sus brazos.

Yuuri, tragó saliva antes de iniciar su confesión. Con sus manos temblorosas deslizaba sus dedos por el borde del sobre, ansioso.

— Anoche conocí a un hombre. — dijo seco, sin dirigir su vista a su amigo, el que, sostenía su vista clavada en su nervioso semblante.

— ¿Ajám?

— Y...y... — se detuvo, con los nervios punzando en su sien — creo que...creo que... me...

— Dilo.

— ...Me gusta.

Un lúgubre silencio se asentó entre ambas presencias. Yuuri, no quería siquiera ver el rostro de su amigo, del solo hecho de imaginar cuál sería su reacción después de lo dicho.

— ¿Es todo?

Se oyó por aquel pequeño ambiente. Yuuri, arqueó ambas cejas, confundido. La aparente reacción de su amigo, causaba cierta gracia en él.

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir...? — preguntó el japonés, desconcertado ante la calma de Phichit.

— ¿Para decirme algo como eso es que montas el espectáculo? — preguntó el tailandés, arqueando una ceja — es como si me estuvieses confesando un crimen, Yuuri.

— Pe-pero, somos hombres, nosotros...

— ¿Y eso qué?

Espetó con cierta molestia, ante la ansiedad de su amigo. Yuuri, desvió su mirada, con vergüenza.

— Pensé que tendrías alguna objeción al respecto...

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamó — ¡lo que a ti te haga feliz, me hará feliz a mí! — una gran sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios.

— Phichit...

Yuuri, sintió nuevamente una decepción asentarse en él. No sólo había desconfiado de Viktor, sino que... también había desconfiado de su amigo, al pensar que él tendría algún prejuicio al respecto. Un cálido abrazo unió a ambos, de forma cariñosa.

— ¡Eso sí!, ¡estoy enojado porque no me lo dijiste antes! — exclamó Phichit, frunciendo su ceño.

— ¡¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera, Phichit?! — preguntó el japonés — ¡si anoche no te vi por ningún lado después de...!

Y Yuuri, paró en seco ante lo que diría. Abrió sus ojos perplejos al recordar la ausencia de su amigo. Había algo que, llamaba profundamente su atención al respecto.

— Phichit... — susurró, con la seriedad rodeando su timbre de voz.

— ¿Q-qué ocurre...?

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? — preguntó, clavando su vista en la de su amigo, el que, se tensaba con el pasar de los segundos.

— ¿E-en dónde estuve... anoche? — repitió Phichit, notando a lo que su amigo pretendía llegar.

— Sí. Quiero saber dónde estuviste. — espetó — porque acá en tu habitación no estabas. Vine a buscarte y jamás respondiste.

Los ojos del moreno se desviaron de forma instantánea. Sus labios se torcieron y la expresión en su rostro evidenciaba su nerviosismo ante tal pregunta. Con la ansiedad golpeando su rostro, Phichit empezó a juguetear con sus manos, inquieto.

— Sa...salí por ahí. — respondió, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo.

— Desapareciste al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el príncipe. — dijo seco, arqueando una de sus cejas — ¿dónde estuviste, Phichit?

— Por ahí...

— ¡Phichit!

Aquel grito por parte de Yuuri, ensordeció a Phichit por un momento. Podía notarse en su voz lo molesto que estaba. Él... había dicho la verdad anteriormente, por lo que, parecía muy ingrato de su parte no confiar aquello a su amigo. Así que, lo decidió.

— Hui del palacio... — susurró por lo bajo, esperando algún reproche por parte de su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! — exclamó Yuuri, de forma instantánea. — ¡¿de nuevo, Phichit?, ¡¿por qué eres tan inconsciente?! — gritaba molesto, alzando sus manos.

— Es-espera, deja explicarte...

— ¡El príncipe ya te perdonó la vida dos veces, Phichit!

— Hui con el príncipe.

Y al oír la última frase, ambos callaron de inmediato. Un lúgubre silencio se asentó entre ambos. Yuuri, abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad y sus labios se separaron levemente, intentando asimilar la veracidad de lo dicho por su amigo.

— ¿Q-qué...? — murmulló, saliendo de aquel trance — ¿el... príncipe?, ¿tú...? ¿cómo...?

— Después de que me defendió ante el juglar, el huyó con dirección al patio exterior. — susurró Phichit, agachando su cabeza — lo seguí, no sé por qué, mi cuerpo demandó que lo siguiera.

— Phichit...

— Él estaba allí, con una terrible expresión en su rostro, entonces le abracé. Luego de eso... no-nosotros...

El tono de voz en Phichit, empezó a flaquear. Un leve temblor se posó en sus labios, nervioso al recordar lo de anoche. Una gentil mano se posó sobre las de Phichit, aferrándolas.

— Dime qué pasó. — susurró Yuuri, de una forma apaciguadora.

Y entonces Phichit, no pudo reprimir nada más. Las palabras luchaban por salir de sus labios, presionando.

— Bailamos. — dijo seco — bailamos abrazados, Yuuri...

— P-Phichit...

— Jamás me había sentido así, Yuuri, él... — tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, intentando retomar valor para seguir — ... me hizo sentir como jamás nadie lo había hecho...

— ¿Qué estás diciendo...?

— Cuando estoy con al príncipe, me siento feliz, Yuuri. — susurró, levantando su vista hacia su amigo. — es como sí... mi alma demandara estar junto a él.

Y Yuuri, pudo observar claramente en el rostro de su amigo; sus ojos revestidos de aquel particular brillo, su faz apaciguada y aquella radiante sonrisa que se deslizaba por sus labios. El aura de Phichit parecía armoniosa, como sí, hablar del príncipe, trajera a su alma una ola de un sublime sentimiento.

— Phichit...

Susurró el japonés, acariciando las manos de su amigo. Él, al parecer ya se había percatado de lo que ocurría dentro de Phichit.

— Hablas como sí... — se detuvo — ... estuvieses enamorado.

Y ante aquellas palabras, Phichit no pudo evitar sonrojar por completo. Bajo su mirada de forma instantánea, apenado al oír aquello. Abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, intentando articular palabra alguna.

— Phichit, eso no está bien.

Murmulló, frunciendo el ceño a su amigo, muy a su pesar.

— ¿Q-qué...? — preguntó el tailandés, levantando su mirada, desconcertado — ¿por qué no estarí...?

— Porque él es un príncipe, Phichit.

Respondió seco, sin ningún cuidado. Phichit, abrió apena sus ojos al oír aquello. Cierta expresión de melancolía se dibujó en su faz.

— Y además está comprometido, se casará dentro de poco con la princesa Sala Crispino.

Aquellas palabras golpeaban por completo a Phichit. Su mirada podía sólo limitarse a mantenerse agachada, sin atreverse a mirar la expresión de Yuuri.

— Phichit, eres mi amigo y te quiero, es por eso que, te digo estas cosas, aunque quizá no quieras oírlas, es necesario. — susurró Yuuri, en un apaciguador tono de voz. — tú eres tan sólo su servidor, y él... él es el príncipe de este reino, y pronto esposo de Sala Crispino.

El moreno, sintió un desgarrador nudo en su garganta. Una espesa melancolía se asentaba en él. Con todas sus fuerzas, intentó mantener su semblante, pretendiendo no mostrar tristeza ante su amigo.

— ¡Ca-cálmate, Yuuri! — exclamó Phichit, sonriendo con tristeza — ¡te estás equivocando!

Yuuri, arqueó ambas cejas, extrañado ante la reacción de Phichit.

— ¿A qué te refier...?

— ¡¿Cómo crees que yo podría sentir algo como eso por el príncipe?! — le interrumpió — es obvio que, algo como eso no podría ocurrir, jamás. — espetó.

— Phichit, escucha...

— Él es un príncipe, yo sólo un simple servidor. ¿Cómo él podría fijarse en alguien tan poca cosa como yo, Yuuri?, ¡además!, él se casará dentro de poco con la señorita Sala Crispino, ella es una dama de la alta cuna, muy bella además. Él, jamás podría siquiera considerar a alguien como yo, uno de piel oscura y además de su mismo sexo, es algo completamente estúpido, ¿no lo crees...?

Yuuri, abrió sus ojos perplejo ante la expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Una tristeza inundo como un aluvión en su interior, articulando;

— P-Phichit...

Y ante aquello, el tailandés, levantó apenas su vista.

— Estás llorando...

Phichit, abrió apenas sus ojos. Sus labios separaron levemente, intentando decir algo al respecto. De forma tímida, una de sus manos palpó sus mejillas, verificando...

Y sí, él... estaba llorando.

Rápidamente, limpió aquellas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, en contra de su propia voluntad.

— Phichit, discúlpame... — susurró Yuuri, con el remordimiento pesando sobre sus hombros — no te lo he dicho para que entristezcas, te lo digo porque, soy tu amigo y temo que termines herido, es por eso que...

— Yuuri, ¡estoy hambriento! — exclamó el tailandés, sorpresivamente — ¡iré a traer algo para comer!, ¡¿quieres?! — dio un gran brinco de la cama, con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

— P-Phichit, escucha...

— ¡Te traeré algo para comer, no tardaré! — exclamó felizmente, para luego, salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Yuuri, sintió una espesa tristeza asentarse en su alma ante la reacción de Phichit. Él, había evidenciado en el rostro del tailandés lo que empezaba a sentir por el príncipe, por mucho que él quisiera ocultarlo.

Él, amaba a su amigo. Y, el miedo a que éste terminase herido y decepcionado por parte del príncipe, le carcomía los nervios brutalmente.

Porque Yuuri, creía que...

...Phichit, era un humano demasiado puro de alma, como para merecer sufrimiento alguno.

* * *

Sus ojos de hallaban cristalizados. Su vista sólo podía estar sumida entre el suelo, sin atreverse él a alzar siquiera su mirada. Sus puños como rocas, eran signo de la ira que sentía por la frustración que le invadía.

 _¿Por qué rayos se sentía de aquella forma?, ¿por qué al pensar siquiera en la imposibilidad de algo romántico con el príncipe, le sumía en tal desesperación?,_ Phichit, se consideraba una persona totalmente racional, y, aun así, él... dudaba de lo que realmente estaba empezando a experimentar hacia el príncipe.

De pronto, el tailandés divisa la puerta de la cocina. Sin tener sus sentidos totalmente agudizados, Phichit doble por el recodo de la habitación, entrando en la cocina.

Pero...

Al parecer, unos servidores que le esperaban a la entrada, habían puesto un pie justo allí, para que así, Phichit cayera fuertemente en el suelo, impactando en seco.

Un fuerte alarido es emitido por el moreno, ante el dolor físico provocado por aquella caída. Risas desbocadas empezaron a ser emitidas por un grupo de tres servidores que habían tendido la trampa a Phichit.

— ¡¿Qué pasó, negrito?! — exclamó uno de los servidores, entre carcajadas — ¡¿acaso no vas a llamar al príncipe para que venga a socorrerte, chiquillo?!

Los tres servidores, empezaron a reír aún más fuerte. Phichit, apenas alzó su vista, desconcertado ante tal situación. A duras penas, se reincorporó nuevamente, acariciando cuya parte de su cuerpo en la que persistía el dolor.

— ¡Hey, cuidado, no le molesten! — exclamó uno de los tres servidores, utilizando un divertido tono de voz — ¡sino, nos va a arrojar agua caliente en la cara! — exclamó.

Y ante aquello, el corazón de Phichit dio un vuelco. _¿Había escuchado de forma clara?, ¿arrojar agua caliente en sus caras?,_ Phichit, sintió el miedo acrecentar en su interior...

 _JEN._

Fue lo único que su mente pudo dilucidar ante el miedo.

— ¡¿Por qué pones esa cara, niño bonito?! — exclamó uno de los servidores, situando ambas manos en su cintura — ¡¿acaso crees que no lo sabemos?!, ¡intentaste robar a Jen y quemaste su rostro, maldito sádico! — exclamó, mientras que progresivamente arrinconaba a Phichit.

— N-no... las cosas no... no pasaron así... — balbuceaba el moreno, con el miedo golpeando su rostro.

— ¡Jen ya nos contó todo! — exclamó otro — ¡nos contó que debemos tener cuidado contigo, pequeña mierda!

Y fue en aquel instante, cuando Phichit sintió su corazón detener. _¿''Jen ya nos contó todo''?, sí, él había oído bien... Jen estaba con vida._ Aquel muchacho que, le había intentado violar y asfixiar, estaba con vida, después de aquello.

Y Phichit, sintió caer en un abismo.

El miedo se apoderó de él, y si no fuese por lo shockeado que se encontraba en aquel instante, un fuerte grito de angustia habría sido emitido por sus labios. Jen, estaba con vida, y él... seguramente le buscaría para asesinarlo, de aquello no había duda.

— ¡Hey!, ¡dejen a ese chico en paz!

Se oyó por detrás de los servidores. Y, entonces... Phichit pudo observar en la entrada de la cocina; _eran Emil y Leo._

— ¿No oyeron? — dijo Emil, acercándose a paso apresurado ante ellos — ¡déjenlo en paz! — exclamó, fulminándoles con la mirada.

Y ante aquello, los servidores no pudieron oponer resistencia. Emil, era quizá uno de los servidores más grandes y corpulentos, por lo que, nadie se atrevía a darle frente.

— Dis-disculpa, Emil...

— ¡Fuera de aquí! — exclamó irritado.

Y los tres servidores, salieron despavoridos de aquel sitio, dejando a Phichit con el shock inmortalizado en su rostro. Sus ojos temblorosos no podían siquiera pestañear. Su mente sólo se limitaba a pensar en la actual situación.

 _Jen, estaba con vida. Le mataría. Era el fin._

— Phichit, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Leo, posándose frente al tailandés, mientras movía su mano incesante frente al rostro del moreno.

Más Leo, no recibió respuesta alguna. Los ojos del tailandés, empezaron a opacarse, sus pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo empezó a flaquear.

Phichit, cayó en el suelo rendido.

Un desmayo. Provocado por la angustia de tan sólo pensar, todo el infierno que se avecindaba a ocurrir.

Y...

No se equivocaba al suponer aquello.

* * *

Su vista permanecía intacta hacia los exteriores del palacio. Sus ojos rodeaban las llanuras y las estrepitosas montañas que se divisaban hacia el horizonte, por la ventana.

La habitación estaba sumida en un completo silencio, siendo esta interrumpida sólo por el sonido de su apaciguadora respiración.

— _Sala, el reino de nuestra familia está pasando por una terrible crisis, eres nuestra única esperanza para poder salvarlo._

— _Lo sé, padre. Te prometo que lograré contraer matrimonio con Seun-Gil Lee. Salvaré a nuestro reino de la quiebra._

Aquella conversación con su padre, antes de partir de su reino, había quedado inmortalizada en su mente.

Cerró sus ojos suavemente, intentando contener la frustración que sentía al no poder tener completo control sobre su prometido. Sus manos se empuñaron y su ceño frunció levemente ante los recuerdos que se ceñían de la noche anterior; _su prometido bailando con aquel servidor, abrazados. Su prometido, con otra persona, con un..._

 _Con un hombre._

Sacudió su cabeza, exasperada. Deslizó sus manos por del cristal de la ventana, intentando contemplar más allá del riachuelo que podía apreciarse muy a lo lejos. Sala, permanecía entumecida en la extensión de sus sentidos.

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación emite un pequeño crujido. Sala, no logra percatarse debido a su desconcentración.

— Disculpe...

Oye Sala por detrás de ella, en la entrada de su habitación. Era una voz masculina.

— ¿Señorita... Sala Crispino?

La joven, gira de inmediato, asustada ante la sorpresiva presencia de aquel hombre en su habitación. Aterrorizada ante aquello, de forma violenta toma entre sus manos un candelabro que se situaba a su costado, empuñándolo con ambas manos y apuntando desde lejos al muchacho.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — exclamó, horrorizada — ¡¿qué quieres?!, ¡¿por qué entraste a mi habitación?!

— Señorita, escúcheme, no le haré nad...

— ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! — exclamó, apuntando con más vehemencia el candelabro hacia el muchacho. — ¡¿quieres dinero?!

— ¿Q-qué...?

— ¡Ahora no lo tengo!, ¡pero lo conseguiré!, ¡déjame en paz! — gritó, con el miedo desbordando de su semblante.

El muchacho, arqueó ambas cejas, desconcertado ante la desproporcionada reacción de la muchacha. Con ambas manos, ejecuto un ademán a la mujer, intentando indicar que por favor se calmara.

Sala, se mantuvo de aquella forma por otro par de segundos, observando con miedo a aquel hombre que atravesó en su habitación. Después de un rato, al ser testigo de la calma del muchacho, Sala bajó el candelabro, pero sin soltarlo.

— ¿Quién eres? — dijo en un seco tono de voz. Su entrecejo se hallaba ahora fruncido, enojada ante la osadía del muchacho.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven, articulando;

— Soy un servidor del príncipe Seung, es un honor poder dirigirme a usted, majestad.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — respondió ella, sin tomar importancia a la gentileza con la que el joven se dirigía hacia ella.

— Baek. — respondió — soy el servidor más antiguo de su prometido, majestad.

— ¿Más antiguo...?

— Sí. Diez años de servicio al príncipe Seung, ojalá sean muchos más. — respondió, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Y Sala ante aquello, sintió su tenso cuerpo relajar. Después de todo, se trataba del servidor más antiguo de su prometido, por lo que, seguramente no se trataba de un mal muchacho.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? — preguntó, dejando el candelabro en el borde de una mesa — ¿por qué has entrado a mi habitación?

— Majestad... — susurró él — he venido hacia usted porque, creo que ambos fuimos testigos de lo mismo.

Sala, arqueó ambas cejas ante lo dicho por Baek. _¿Testigos de lo mismo?,_ no lograba entender con exactitud a qué se refería el muchacho, pero, supuso que ha de tratarse de algo grave, de lo contrario, el servidor no habría irrumpido en su habitación.

— No sé de qué estás hablando. — espetó sin más.

— Estoy seguro que usted debe tener una vaga idea de lo que trato de decir.

— No. En lo absoluto. — negó ella.

— Pude verla a usted desde la planta superior del palacio, ayer por la noche, en el patio exterior.

Sala sintió una corriente fría recorrer su espalda. Al parecer, ella empezaba a entender a qué se refería el servidor. Sin embargo, Sala no confesaría ni daría la razón ante lo dicho por el joven.

— N-no sé de qué habla. — balbuceó, con los nervios acrecentando — váyase de mi habitación, por favor. — cambio la forma de dirigirse hacia Baek, de forma repentina.

— Señorita Sala, yo mismo la vi. — dijo el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos — no quiero proceder a describir la escena de la que fuimos testigos ambos.

Sala, empezó a temblar ligeramente ante las palabras de Baek. Un espeso nudo en la garganta empezó a formarse.

— Le reitero que no sé de qué está usted hablando. — insistió — váyase, ahora mismo.

Baek, ante la obstinación de la mujer, no tuvo más remedio. Un bufido de exasperación es emitido por sus labios, para luego articular;

— Estaba su prometido abrazado junto a un servidor, bailando. Las caricias iban y venían. Usted, huyó despavorida al ver al amor de su vida en brazos de otra persona, el que para su mala fortuna, era además un hombr...

— ¡CÁLLATE!

Exclamó Sala. Un grito desgarrador atravesó por su garganta, haciendo resonar su angustia y desesperación entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Baek, dio un gran respingo por el grito de la mujer, con cierto susto.

— ¡Cállate, cállate! — gritó, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo — ¡no sigas hablando, silencio!

Baek, permaneció perplejo por un par de segundos. Al parecer, aquellos recuerdos atormentaban de una sobremanera en la mente de la mujer.

— Entonces, me parece que ambos hemos sido testigos de lo mismo, no hay duda, señorita Sala. — susurró él, con un apaciguador tono de voz.

Sala, apenas podía contener las lágrimas que luchaban por surcar sus mejillas. Mordió su labio inferior, intentando retener algunos alaridos que temblaban por el borde de sus labios.

— S-sí... — susurró ella, volteando su vista nuevamente hacia el exterior — ... los vi.

Una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción se deslizó por los labios del joven.

— ¿Y qué pasa con eso? — preguntó la mujer, volteando con violencia hacia Baek — ¿acaso piensa chantajearme?, ¿quiere dinero por su silencio?, ¿piensa atormentarme?

— ¡No! — exclamó Baek — ¡claro que no, majestad, en lo absoluto!

— ¡¿Y entonces qué quieres?! — gritó, con la ira desbordando — ¡¿por qué vienes a mi presencia y cuentas algo como eso?!

— Vengo a ofrecer una solución. — dijo él.

Ante aquello, Sala arqueó una de sus cejas. Tímidamente, limpió una lágrima que humedecía uno de sus ojos.

— ¿Una... solución? — preguntó, incrédula.

— Sí. — respondió él — como usted sabrá majestad, al ser yo el servidor más antiguo del príncipe, eso conlleva también a que tenga cierta allegada con el rey.

Sala, frunció el ceño de inmediato. Apretó ambas manos, como rocas.

— ¡No permitiré que acuses a mi prometido! — gritó — ¡si piensas hacerle daño, no te lo perdonaré! — fue acercándose a Baek, fulminándole con la mirada.

— ¡No, tranquila! — exclamó él, con cierto miedo — ¡yo jamás podría siquiera pensar en hacer daño a su majestad!

Y Sala, al oír aquello, paró en seco.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Es a otra persona a quién pretendo acusar... — susurró él.

Sala, abrió sus ojos, percatándose de la persona a la que Baek se refería.

— Me refiero a Phichit, el servidor del príncipe. — respondió Baek, desbordando rencor en sus palabras.

Sala, sintió desbordar ira en su interior. El sólo hecho de recordar siquiera el nombre del muchacho al que su prometido sostenía entre brazos, provocaba que desplegara un rencor abrasador dentro suyo.

— Phichit Chulanont. Ése, es el nombre del servidor al que su majestad sostenía entre brazos, señorita Sala. — musitó — como usted sabrá, si ese adefesio es acusado con el rey, un inquisidor no tardará en llegar al palacio.

— Un inquisidor... — susurró Sala, con temor reverencial en su tono de voz.

— Así es, distinguida señorita. — respondió él — eso significa sólo una cosa; _Phichit será enjuiciado por la santa inquisición, para luego ser condenado a la muerte más terrible posible._ Entonces así, usted podrá librarse de esa rata, y su prometido no tendrá más trabas con él.

Sala abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad ante la oferta del muchacho. Su mirada bajó de inmediato, nerviosa ante el hecho de pensar aquello. _Era una buenísima oferta, realmente lo era, pero..._

Sala, era una mujer sumamente orgullosa y vanidosa, ella... jamás dejaría que su honor fuese pisoteado, aun así todo el mundo confabulara en su contra. Jamás.

— ¿Está usted acaso subestimando mis atributos y capacidades como mujer? — espetó fuertemente la muchacha, fulminando con la mirada a Baek.

— ¿Q-qué...?

— Lo que acaba de escuchar. — respondió seca — evidentemente, está usted poniendo en duda mis capacidades como mujer, joven Baek.

— N-no... en lo absolut...

— ¡Cállese! — exclamó — soy lo suficientemente capaz de poder controlar y conquistar a mi futuro esposo. Gracias, pero no necesito de su compasión. Lo que ha pasado con mi prometido, no ha sido más que una pequeña confusión o un desliz. Yo, tengo suficientes atributos como para poder someterlo a mis encantos.

Baek, quedó perplejo ante la respuesta de la muchacha. Su desplante y entereza junto a su gracia y elegancia, hacían alucinar a cualquiera. Sin lugar a dudas... ella era una dama de alta cuna.

— Agradezco su gentil oferta, mas declino de ella. — dijo, mientras abría un abanico para airear su rostro — por favor, no vuelva a inmiscuirse en asuntos que no son de su importancia. Retírese de mi habitación.

Una tenue sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de Baek. Tomó una bocanada de aire, para luego resignarse a voltear hacia la salida, sin embargo, antes de poder salir por completo, el joven articuló;

— Señorita Sala. Tomando en cuenta sus grandes capacidades y atributos como mujer, quizás usted debería considerar tener un rápido acceso carnal con el príncipe.

— ¡¿Q-qué...?!

— No es nada de otro mundo, señorita. — susurró — los hombres no podemos resistirnos a las mujeres una vez que nos han hecho felices en la cama.

— ¡Eres un grosero!

Exclamó Sala. Y, antes de que Baek pudiese ser impactado por el candelabro que Sala había proyectado hacia él, la puerta se cerró rápidamente, impactando el metal del candelabro en plena puerta.

La mujer, dio un profundo suspiro después de la ausencia del joven. Cerró sus ojos, intentando asimilar la reciente conversación.

Alguien lo sabía. Sabía junto a ella que, su prometido estaba aparentemente confundido con uno de sus servidores, y aquello, quemaba por dentro la dignidad y el honor de ella.

No. Ella no permitiría que nadie más se enterase de la confusión de su futuro esposo. Ella, a como dé lugar, haría que Seung cayese a sus pies, rendido.

Y por un momento, a Sala no le pareció tan mala idea lo dicho por Baek.

 _Acceso carnal..._

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al resonar aquello por su mente. Quizás, intentar algo como eso, no sería tan descabellado después de todo...

* * *

Sus ojos abrieron apenas. Lo primero que pudo divisar, entre lo borroso de su mirar, fue el techo de una habitación.

De una habitación que él ya conocía.

A duras penas, logra reincorporarse en la cama, sentándose en ella. Lleva una mano de forma instantánea a su cabeza, acariciándola ante el punzar que apretaba en su sien.

— ¡Phichit!

Escuchó él. Alguien, había exclamado su nombre al parecer con un evidente tono de preocupación. Y él, conocía la voz de ese _alguien._

— Majestad...

Susurró. Y, sus negros ojos se clavaron ante la preocupada faz del príncipe, quien, estaba agachado a un lado de la cama, vigilándole.

— ¡¿Cómo te sientes?! — preguntó, posando de inmediato una de sus manos sobre la frente del moreno. — ¡¿quieres que vuelva a llamar al médico?!

— ¿q-qué pasó, majestad...? — preguntó Phichit, con cierta confusión.

— Te has desmayado... — respondió él — ¿te sientes enfermo?, ¿necesitas comer?, ¿llamó a un médico?

El azabache, articulaba incesantes preguntas hacia Phichit, preocupado notoriamente por el estado de salud del tailandés.

— N-no, majestad... — respondió él — no es necesario, me siento bien...

— ¿Estás seguro? — insistió él.

— Sí. — respondió — gracias, majestad.

Una fina sonrisa se sitúa en la boca del tailandés. Seung, siente su corazón reconfortar de armonía ante aquella curva que más anhelaba de Phichit.

— Creo que, sólo necesito tomar un poco de aire. — dijo Phichit, intentando levantarse de la cama.

— Phichit. — llamó Seung, tomando suavemente de uno de los brazos al tailandés.

— ¿Sí, majestad...?

— Hay algo que... quiero pedirte. — susurró.

— ¿Qué cosa...?

Seung, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Él, sintió cierto temor ante la negativa respuesta que podría recibir del tailandés ante su pregunta. Sin más, tomó valor, para articular;

— Quiero salir de este lugar. — susurró — tú... ¿quisieras acompañarme a pasar la tarde fuera del palacio?

Y Phichit, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. El príncipe, nuevamente estaba pidiendo a él, acompañarle a las afueras del palacio. Phichit, quería gritar al príncipe que no lo haría como un favor, sino que, él lo deseaba con vehemencia.

Sin embargo, un recuerdo se asentó en la mente del tailandés;

''... _Tú eres tan sólo su servidor, y él es el príncipe de este reino. Además, pronto se casará con Sala Crispino.''_

Sintió su alegría derrochar en una cuestión de segundos. Su mirada, bajo de forma instantánea hacia el suelo, intentando ocultar la melancolía que podía evidenciarse en su faz por causa de aquel recuerdo.

— Phichit, por favor...

Volvió a oír aquella voz. Tan grave pero dulce. Tan tosca pero apaciguadora. Phichit, simplemente no podía negarse ante él. Su alma, era aquella la que demandaba a Phichit seguir al príncipe hasta donde diera el horizonte.

Phichit, estaba perdiendo el hilo de su propio control por causa del noble.

Y cada vez, era todo más progresivo.

— Quiero compartir esta tarde contigo, por fav...

— Sí. — respondió Phichit, sin titubear por más tiempo — le acompañaré donde usted quiera, majestad.

Susurró, con sus ojos revestidos de decisión. Seung, sintió su alma henchir de alegría por tal respuesta por parte del moreno. De un movimiento rápido, abraza a Phichit, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo. El tailandés, siente estremecer apenas por el contacto.

— Vamos. — susurró — conozco un sitio que te va a gustar, es por las llanuras.

Y, de un rápido movimiento, Seung lleva a Phichit hacia la parte trasera del palacio.

Las caballerizas.

En el lugar, no podía evidenciarse la presencia de alguna persona, por fortuna. Sólo era perceptible el relinchido de algunos caballos, los que, permanecían encerrados en sus respectivos lugares.

— ¿Por qué a las caballerizas, majestad...? — preguntó Phichit, incrédulo.

— ¿Alguna vez has galopado en las llanuras? — musitó él, mientras arreglaba la montura a un caballo.

— N-no, nunca...

— Hoy será la primera vez que lo harás. — dijo, dibujando una gran sonrisa en sus labios. — ¡vamos!

Phichit, observa estático por un par de segundos al caballo que habría sido preparado por el príncipe. Extrañamente, percibe cierto temor al pensar que debía subir en él.

— No temas, ven. — susurró el azabache, atrayendo a Phichit hacia su cuerpo. — te ayudaré a subir, verás que no pasará nada.

— S-sí...

De forma cuidadosa, el príncipe agarra por las caderas al moreno, ayudándole a posicionar ambas piernas en la correa, para luego, subirle en el caballo. Phichit, apenas pudo sentarse en él, el animal empezó a moverse.

— ¡N-no!, ¡no, tranquilo! — exclamaba el tailandés, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

— ¡Tranquilo! — exclamó Seung — el caballo se pone de esta forma porque percibe tu nerviosismo.

— ¿S-sí?

— ¡Claro! — exclamó — relájate, estos animales son lo más inocente que hay. — musitó, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

De un movimiento rápido, Seung sube al caballo, posándose por detrás de Phichit, rodeándole con ambos brazos, en señal de protección al moreno.

— Así te sentirás más seguro. — susurró.

— S-sí... gracias, majestad. — respondió Phichit, nervioso ante la osadía que volvería a ejecutar junto al príncipe.

— Bien, entonces... ¡vamos! — exclamó, propinando un pequeño golpe al caballo en su parte trasera.

Y fue cuando entonces, el animal lanzó un agudo relincho y se echó a correr de las caballerizas, con destino a las largas y anchas llanuras que rodeaban el reino.

* * *

Ambos, ya habían dejado atrás el palacio carmesí. Phichit, se hallaba ensimismado en la extensión de las llanuras. La vista de aquel lugar, era simplemente sublime. El rojizo del cielo, mezclado con tonos púrpuras y anaranjados, señal del atardecer que pronto se aproximaría.

El viento, acariciaba la colorida y espesa vegetación del lugar, provocando apaciguadores sonidos propios de la naturaleza.

Phichit, temblaba de la emoción que sentía al experimentar por primera vez el galopar en un caballo. Sintió de pronto, como el príncipe, rodeaba fuertemente con ambos brazos su cuerpo, intentando retenerle por si algún accidente sobreviniese, para así, evitar un posible daño en Phichit.

Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sus azabaches ojos, brillaban por causa del reflejo de la luz solar. Sus lisos y sedosos cabellos bailaban al son del viento.

Sublime.

Si Phichit, tuviese que elegir una palabra para aquel momento, sería simplemente _sublime._ Nunca antes, había experimentado tantos sentimientos juntos.

— Ya hemos llegado. — susurró el príncipe, a lo que el caballo, empezó a bajar la potencia de su galope.

Phichit, levantó su vista hacia el frente, y allí, pudo divisar...

Un riachuelo.

Un riachuelo de aguas cristalinas se extendía ante la presencia de ellos. Estrepitosos árboles y una hermosa vegetación se extendía por la ribera del río. Los rayos del sol reflejaban con fuerza en las aguas, provocando un pequeño contraste de diversos colores en ellas.

— Ven, te ayudo a bajar. — susurró Seung, una vez se detuvo el caballo. Con sumo cuidado, tomó a Phichit por la cadera, facilitándole el descender del animal.

— Es... es hermoso...

Susurró el moreno, ensimismado en la majestuosidad y perfección del lugar. Seung, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la inocente expresión en el rostro de Phichit.

— Creo lo mismo... — murmulló el príncipe, sin poder despegar su vista del rostro del tailandés, quien, sólo podía observar estático el agua en el riachuelo.

— ¿Dijo algo, majestad...? — preguntó Phichit, desviando su mirada hacia Seung.

— ¡N-no! — exclamó el azabache, quitando su vista de Phichit, avergonzado. — nada... nada importante.

Phichit, le miró con cierta confusión, ladeando su cabeza.

— ¿No va a entrar al río, majestad? — preguntó el moreno, divertido.

— ¿C-cómo?

— ¡Al riachuelo! — exclamó Phichit — ¡¿usted no va a meterse allí?!

— No, claro que n...

Pero Seung, no pudo concluir su frase. Phichit, rápidamente empieza a despojarse de sus ropas, quedando tan sólo con los ropajes ligeros que tenía por debajo. De un movimiento instantánea, y, sin meditar lo suficiente, el tailandés correa hacia el riachuelo, lanzándose en él.

Seung, queda boquiabierto ante el accionar de Phichit. Ensimismado, empieza a delinear su vista por las curvas del moreno. Sus sentidos se entumecieron por completo, quedando absortos en la perfección de un cuerpo tan menudo como el de su servidor.

 _Perfección._

Sí, perfección. Aquella era la palabra correcta para definir a Phichit. Perfecto de cuerpo y de alma, sublime para él...

Y quizá, también inalcanzable...

— ¡Majestad!

Irrumpe un grito de Phichit en su mente, sacándole de su fuerte trance.

— ¡¿S-sí?! — responde Seung, mientras amarraba al caballo en el tronco de un árbol.

— ¡Aquí hay peces! — exclama, dibujándose una radiente sonrisa en sus labios.

Y Seung, sintió su alma ser invadida de añoranza. Porque... sí, las curvas en el cuerpo de Phichit llamaban enormemente su atención, pero... ninguna curva se comparaba a la hermosura de la de sus labios al sonreír.

— ¡Voy a pescar algunos! — exclamó el tailandés, haciendo divertidos movimientos con sus manos, intentando sostener a los viscosos peces que nadaban entre sus pies.

Y Seung, no pudo soportar más su sentir. Aquellas intensas ganas de correr hacia Phichit y sostenerle entre sus brazos, se agudizaron y apuntaron hacia ya el umbral de lo considerable.

Rápidamente, Seung imita las pasadas acciones de Phichit, despojándose de sus pesadas ropas, para sólo quedar con ropajes livianos.

Y, de un movimiento rápido, corre hacia el riachuelo, lanzándose justo al lado de Phichit.

— ¡Majestad! — exclamó el moreno, intentando esquivar el agua que había sido proyectada por el golpe en el agua.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! — rio divertido Seung, ante la tierna expresión del tailandés.

El príncipe, vuelve a dirigir su vista hacia Phichit. Podía observar cómo, el tailandés ejecutaba rápidos movimientos intentando tocar a los peces. Y Seung, creyó que aquello sería divertido.

Y lo intentó.

De forma hábil, intentaba ejecutar los mismos movimientos del moreno, aunque, sin mucho éxito.

Phichit, pudo curiosear el proceder del príncipe, a través del rabillo de su ojo. Divertido, echó varias carcajadas cuando notó que el príncipe estaba imitándole.

— ¡No te rías! — exclamó el azabache, divertido.

— ¡L-lo siento! — respondió Phichit, aún entre risas.

El príncipe, con sus manos empieza a chapotear el agua hacia Phichit, divertido. El tailandés, ante el accionar del príncipe, empieza a ejecutar la misma acción.

En el ambiente, resonaban las incesantes risas de ambos. Un ambiente inundado de apacibilidad, de alegría, de sosiego. Todo aquello estaba revestido de tanta simplicidad, pero, a la vez de demasiada importancia para ambos.

— ¡No, majestad! — exclama el moreno, divertido, tapando su rostro ante el incesante chapoteo del príncipe.

— ¡Te estoy llevando la delanter...!

Seung, no consiguió concluir su frase. Esto, porque por causa de un movimiento en falso, pisó una roca resbaladiza adherida al piso, lo que provocó, que cayera fuertemente sobre un montón de rocas puntiagudas y rasposas.

— ¡Seung!

Exclamó Phichit, totalmente asustado ante el accidente del azabache. Rápidamente, corre en contra de la corriente del riachuelo, para socorrer al príncipe.

— Maldición... — murmulló Seung, intentando reincorporarse junto a Phichit.

— De-déjeme ayudarle, vamos a la orilla...

El tailandés, logró a duras penas ayudar al príncipe. Su cuerpo y su peso, eran totalmente diferentes al del noble, por lo que, se había dificultado tal tarea.

— ¡De-déjeme ayudarle! — exclamó Phichit, con el nerviosismo acrecentando, ante el sangrado de Seung en una de sus piernas — ¡quédese tranquilo!

— Sí...

Phichit, rápidamente se dirige hacia el caballo. De un bolso que colgaba del animal, sacó uno de sus ropajes, para luego, rajar parte de la tela, creando de forma provisoria un vendaje para el príncipe.

— Déjeme ayudarle... — susurró, una vez estando junto a Seung.

De forma hábil, empezó a cruzar aquella tela por la herida del azabache, la que, había cedido un poco de sangrar. Seung, podía presenciar en el rostro del moreno, una terrible preocupación por su estado.

— Phichit, tranquilo... — susurró — estoy bien, tan sólo fue un pequeño accidente.

— ¡Tiene una herida! — exclamó Phichit, exasperado — ¡eso debe dolerle!

— Claro, duele, pero... — se detuvo — no siento mucho dolor, está bien.

Phichit, levantó su vista apenas hacia Seung, con preocupación.

— Estoy bien, te lo prometo. — dijo él, regalando una tenue sonrisa al tailandés.

Y Phichit, sintió su corazón ser inundado por una tersa tranquilidad.

— Está bien, majestad... — susurró.

— Phichit. — llamó el príncipe.

— ¿Umh?

— ¿Hace un rato me habías llamado por mi nombre? — preguntó el príncipe, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, conmovido al oír anteriormente su nombre ser emitido por Phichit.

El moreno, abrió sus ojos, totalmente avergonzado. Agachó su vista y ejecuto pequeñas reverencias, en señal de una disculpa.

— Per-perdóneme, majestad... — musitó — lo... lo llamé por su nombre por el susto que sentí, ha sido muy atrevido de mi parte, lo... lo siento, yo...

— No, Phichit. — interrumpió él.

Y ante aquello, Phichit levantó su vista, incrédulo.

— No te disculpes. — espetó — escuchar mi nombre desde tus labios, ha sido lo más bello que he oído.

Y Phichit, sintió su corazón detener. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Abrió sus ojos perplejos, intentando asimilar lo dicho por el príncipe.

— A-ah... bu-bueno... yo...

Pero Phichit, calló de inmediato. Una suave mano del príncipe rodeo una de sus mejillas, acariciándola con suma ternura. Phichit, sintió su corazón estremecer, la vehemencia de sus latidos hacían sentir su alma completamente en alboroto. Unos nervios desproporcionales empezaron a invadir el cuerpo del tailandés.

— Phichit...

Susurró el príncipe, en un apacible tono de voz. Sus azabaches ojos se clavaron directamente en las nerviosas pupilas del tailandés. Su mano, recorría con delicadeza cada perfecta facción del moreno, palpando con la yema de sus dedos cada pulcro centímetro de piel.

La respiración de Phichit, empezó a dificultarse. Sus labios se tornaron temblorosos y un intenso carmín pigmentó sus morenas mejillas.

El príncipe, lentamente va acortando distancia con su servidor, para luego, quedar a tan sólo unos escasos centímetros de él.

— Phichit...

Vuelve a susurrar, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo. Su mano en la mejilla del tailandés, se tornó temblorosa, intentando retener la vehemencia que en aquellos momentos invadía su alma. Con la delicadeza de una flor, Seung acorta casi totalmente distancia con Phichit, para luego, acercar su rostro al de él, totalmente entumecido en la extensión de sus sentidos.

 _Cerca._

Demasiado cerca del beso. Seung, sintió apenas un rose en sus labios, el rose de una suave y cálida piel de los labios de Phichit.

Pero, sin embargo...

Aquello, sólo fue un rose.

Phichit, con la vehemencia y la pasión desbordando de su alma, ejecuta una acción muy a su pesar, invadido del miedo y la incertidumbre de la situación.

Rápidamente, antes de poder unir sus labios, Phichit gira su rostro hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Evitando el beso.

— ¡Esto no está bien! — exclamó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente — ¡no está bien!

Seung, totalmente desconcertado ante la repentina e inusual reacción del tailandés, abre sus ojos, perplejos.

— ¡¿P-Phichit... por qu...?!

— ¡Usted es un príncipe! — exclama el moreno, con la frustración desbordando a través de la expresión en su faz — ¡yo un servidor, usted un príncipe!

Seung, siente un aguijonazo cruzar por su pecho. El dolor no tardó en hacerse presente. Una expresión de amargura invadió su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! — exclamó indignado, tomando a Phichit por uno de sus brazos.

— ¡Lo que oyó! — respondió el moreno, zafándose fuertemente de Seung — ¡esto no está bien!

— ¡¿Por qué no estaría bien?!

— ¡Porque usted se casará!, ¡se casará con Sala Crispino dentro de poco! — exclamó, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo y sus ojos aguados — ¡somos dos hombres!, ¡usted está comprometido!, ¡es un príncipe, yo tan solo un servidor!, ¡esto no está bien!

Y Phichit, sin darse cuenta, rompió en llanto.

Incesantes lágrimas comenzaron por surcar en sus morenas mejillas. Con ambas manos, ocultó su rostro, avergonzado de su arranque de frustración. Podía verse en su faz, la terrible amargura y tristeza que le invadía.

Y Seung...

Sintió caer en un abismo.

Porque, el ver llorar a Phichit de esa forma, provocaba en Seung una amargura y desolación tan desolladora, que no era capaz de tolerarlo.

— Phichit...

Susurró el príncipe, intentando rodear a Phichit con sus brazos. Sin embargo, el tailandés suavemente se zafó de él.

— N-no... por... por favor...

Susurró, aún con la frustración golpeando en su rostro.

Y Seung, no pudo ocultarlo más. Él, simplemente no podía seguir haciendo vista gorda a lo que ocurría; _amaba a Phichit._ No había otra explicación al respecto.

Un aire de osadía cruzó por su pecho, retomando valor para poder confesar a Phichit la real situación dentro de él.

Y lo hizo.

— Phichit... — susurró — ¿por qué crees que yo... te trato de una forma distinta al resto de servidores?

El tailandés, apenas levanta su mirada, volteando su rostro hacia Seung. Una expresión de incredulidad se dibuja en su faz.

— ¿Te has preguntado siquiera, la razón por la que te trato de una forma completamente distinta al resto, Phichit?

Resonó aquello entre ambos. El viento empezó a mecer las hojas, provocando el danzar de la naturaleza ante aquel silencio.

— La razón por la que ayude a tu familia. La razón por la que compré el ropaje más elegante para ti. La razón por la que te defendí frente al juglar. La razón por la que te pedí me concedieras aquella pieza de baile. La razón por la que te pedí huir del palacio, junto a mí. La razón por la que te confié mi secreto...

Y Seung, sin poder él percatarse antes...

Estaba llorando.

Lágrimas revestían sus brillantes pupilas y surcaban lo pálido de sus mejillas. Pero, a pesar de aquello, su vista seguía intacta y clavada en el dulce rostro de Phichit, el que, se hallaba completamente perplejo ante lo dicho por Seung.

— La razón es simple, Phichit...

Levemente, se acerca hacia el tailandés, acortando distancia. Phichit, no puede despegar su vista del rostro del azabache, hallándose ensimismado en el horizonte de su rostro.

— La razón es porque te amo.

Se atrevió a decir.

Su corazón, martilleaba fuertemente en su pecho, signo de la vehemencia que experimentaba en aquel momento.

Phichit, abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad. Su boca abrió y cerró varias veces, intentando articular palabra alguna. Sus morenas mejillas pigmentaron de un carmín intenso.

Un aluvión de sentimientos indescriptibles surcaron por el umbral de su alma, sin poder él siquiera explicarlo.

Sí, él... había oído bien.

El príncipe, acababa de confesar que le amaba.

— Estoy enamorado de ti, Phichit.

— Ma-ma-majes... majestad... — balbuceó, intentando controlar su nerviosismo — ... esto... esto no es co-correcto... usted está... está comprometid...

— ¡No me importa! — exclamó Seung, con la frustración sobrepasando sus límites — ¡no me importa nada de lo que hayas dicho!, ¡no me importa ser un príncipe!, ¡no me importa estar comprometido!, ¡no me importa ser un hombre!

Exclamó, totalmente fuera de sí.

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA IR CONTRA DIOS!

Y Phichit, ante aquello, no pudo evitar soltar un alarido. Sus ojos temblorosos, no podían desprenderse del semblante del príncipe.

Sus vistas se clavaron con fuerza, demandando ambos, con la mirada, no desprenderse del otro, jamás.

— Phichit...

Susurró Seung, acercándose hacia el tailandés, de forma suave.

— Esto es lo que siento. Te amo. Esa es la razón del porque este hombre que ha sido toda su vida un terrible monstruo, ha recobrado su esperanza en la humanidad.

Y, de un movimiento, Seung posa suavemente la mano de Phichit en su pecho.

— Siente... — susurró — late, por ti.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del moreno. Al sentir los latidos del príncipe en la palma de su mano, creyó caer en un profundo sueño. Lo utópico rozaba aquel momento de ensueño. Sentía flotar en un lugar en donde todos su sentimientos agudizaron, dejando sentir a él lo más profundo del sentir en el príncipe.

— Ma-majestad...

Susurró Phichit, retirando suavemente su mano del pecho del príncipe. Seung, miró con cierta decepción, creyendo que, realmente Phichit no habría correspondido a sus sentimientos. Y aunque el dolor punzara en su pecho, él sabía que el moreno tenía todo el derecho del mundo a no hacerlo.

— Quiero volver al palacio, por favor.

Pidió, con la mirada totalmente cabizbaja. Seung, no opuso resistencia ante aquello, y, en total silencio, asiente con su cabeza, acatando de inmediato lo dicho por el tailandés.

Y entonces anocheció.

Y el camino al palacio, fue silencioso.

* * *

Lo único que pudo oírse de vuelta al palacio, fue al caballo galopando. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna después de aquello. Sus miradas permanecían perdidas sólo al frente, sin ninguna emoción aparente.

De forma casi imperceptible, el caballo entra a las caballerizas. Seung, como en un principio, toma a Phichit por las caderas, ayudándole a descender del animal.

El príncipe, se dirige junto al caballo, para poder situarlo dentro de su respectivo corral.

Y el azabache, queda ensimismado junto al caballo. De forma melancólica, empieza a pasar sus manos por el pelaje del animal, acariciando suavemente, entumecido en sus pensamientos.

Phichit, sólo se limita a observarle por sus espaldas, con una expresión de total abnegación en su rostro.

Un total silencio. Lúgubre, incómodo, triste...

Un silencio, no propio de ellos.

— ¿Sabías que, los caballos lloran la muerte de sus compañeros?

Preguntó el príncipe, quebrantando el silencio lúgubre. Seung, con la mirada enternecida, aún acariciaba al equino en su rostro.

Phichit, observa al príncipe con cierta extrañeza, incrédulo ante la pregunta del azabache.

— Hay gente que piensa que ellos no tienen sentimientos. Yo creo lo contrario. Todos los seres gozamos de sentir, sólo que, algunos no corren la misma suerte de sentir siempre cosas bellas.

Musitó el príncipe, acariciando de forma incesante el pelaje de su caballo. Phichit, sintió una cálida ternura invadir en su pecho.

Él, sentía miedo.

Miedo al dolor, miedo a no ser suficiente, miedo a...

Su propia inseguridad.

Él, lo sabía. Era plenamente consciente de que algo sentía por el príncipe, un sentimiento abrasador, reconfortante, apaciguador, totalmente sublime...

Era consciente de que...

Empezaba a enamorarse del príncipe.

— Majestad...

Musita Phichit, resonando su voz de forma tímida en el ambiente. Seung, voltea hacia su llamado, articulando;

— Ven, acércate.

Y Phichit, no puede negarse ante la petición del azabache. De forma tímida, acorta distancia con el príncipe, quedando junto a él, frente al caballo.

— Dame tu mano.

Dice Seung, esbozando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. Suavemente, toma la mano del tailandés, posándola junto a la suya en el rostro del caballo. Ambos, empiezan a acariciar el pelaje del equino.

— Los caballos sienten cuando una persona les transmite cariño.

Susurró, con una expresión totalmente enternecida en su rostro. Y Phichit, sintió su alma inundar de añoranza ante la expresión de Seung. El contacto de su cálida mano entrelazada a la suya. El brillo de sus ojos. Su piel. Su respiración. Su cabello. Sus palabras. Su persona.

Él.

Todo le sumía en lo más profundo de lo utópico.

De pronto, Phichit siente una terrible tristeza posar en su corazón. Él, había actuado de cierta forma de una manera cruel con Seung, allá en el riachuelo, y, a pesar de ello, Seung... no mostraba indiferencia alguna hacia él.

De un movimiento imprevisto y rápido, Phichit se aferra a Seung en un abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del príncipe.

Seung, incrédulo ante la reacción del moreno, pregunta;

— ¿Qué ocurre, Phichit?

— L-lo... lo lamento... — susurró, con un notorio temblor en su voz.

— ¿Por qué...?

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Seung, suavemente posa ambas manos en los hombros de Phichit. Suavemente, le separa de él.

— ¿Por qué, Phichit? — pregunta, enternecido — ¿por qué lo sientes?

— ¡Porque no sé qué me pasa! — exclamó — ¡no sé qué es lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de usted!

Exclama, con su rostro inundado de un carmín y de un calor abrasador. Seung, abre sus ojos ante la expresión en el rostro de Phichit.

— ¿C-cómo...?

— ¡No sé qué es lo qué me pasa! — exclamó, irritado — ¡Cuando estoy con usted me siento extraño, me siento en otro mundo, me siento como nunca jamás me he sentido!

Y Seung, abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad ante lo dicho por el moreno. Una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

— ¿Q-qué me estás diciendo, Phichit...?

— ¡Le estoy diciendo que...!

Se detuvo, con los nervios sobrepasando el umbral de lo tolerable. Su respiración se tornó agitada y sus labios temblorosos. A pesar de su inestabilidad en aquel momento, Phichit... debía confesarlo.

Ya no podría contenerlo, ya no más.

— ¡... que creo que usted me gusta!

Y Seung, sintió en su corazón dar un vuelco. Sus pupilas se abrieron de la impresión y sus labios se separaron. La pálida piel de su rostro estaba ahora pigmentada por un intenso carmín, abrasando por completo su faz. Sintió su alma invadida de alegría, de sosiego, de paz.

Por unos segundos, pudo sólo limitarse a contemplar a Phichit, totalmente ensimismado. Con sus ojos cristalizados, delineaba cada facción en el rostro del tailandés, sintiendo como cada centímetro de análisis en él, llenaban por completo su alma.

— P-Phichit...

Susurró, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo.

— ¡Esto es raro, no sé qué me pasa, usted me hace actuar extraño y...!

Seung, suavemente posa ambas manos en el dulce rostro del moreno, acunando su barbilla entre ellas. Phichit, apenas alza su mirada hacia Seung. Y es, cuando Phichit queda nuevamente sumido en lo sublime de su mirada.

— ¿Dices creer que yo te gusto...? — preguntó, con una voz tan dulce que, podría ser comparable al susurró de un ángel.

— S-sí, majestad... — respondió el moreno, acariciando las manos del príncipe, las que, acunaban su rostro.

Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de ambos.

— Salgamos de dudas entonces...

Susurró el príncipe, con suma serenidad.

Y fue, cuando entonces, sus rostros acortaron distancia de forma suave. Sus ojos, cerraron con paciencia, intentando apaciguar la vehemencia que invadía sus almas. Las almas de dos jóvenes que, a pesar de la brutalidad de los tiempos, no temían a las consecuencias que su sola esencia humana de amar, traería para ellos.

Todo comenzó con un pequeño rose, un rose de sus labios. Y luego, al acortar más distancia entre ellos.

En un beso.

Un suave y tenue beso, rodeado de completa inocencia. Casi tan pulcro y puro como el sentimiento que cada uno sentía por el otro. Casi tan sublime y de ensueño como la existencia de uno para el otro.

Un beso.

Un beso entre dos hombres, en la época más oscura de la historia de la humanidad.

* * *

El beso, comenzó a tomar fuerza después de un par de segundos. Sus labios estáticos, palpando los del otro de forma superficial, de a poco adentraban en las llanuras de lo utópico.

Sus lenguas empezaron a adentrar con cierto temor en los labios del otro. Con la vehemencia y el ímpetu desbordando por sus respiraciones, intentaban mantener la calma al momento de besar.

Y, fue en aquel instante, cuando sus lenguas entrelazaron por primera vez.

La primera vez de muchas más.

Sus labios friccionaban cada vez con más deseo e ímpetu. Sus respiraciones acariciaban el rostro del otro, de forma cálida. Los brazos de Phichit, se aferraban con fuerza alrededor del cuello del príncipe, mientras que, los brazos de Seung, aferraban con fuerza alrededor de la cintura del moreno.

Sólo ellos existían en aquel momento.

No existía ni la insensibilidad del matrimonio forzado. No existía ni la ignorancia de la gente a dos personas del mismo sexo que se aman. No existía ni la brutalidad de la inquisición y el sadismo de quienes decían obrar en nombre de Dios. No existía la brutalidad de su padre. No existía su diferencia racial ni social.

Nada de lo que les atormentaba, existía.

Sólo existían ellos dos amándose. Sólo eso.

De pronto, ambos separan apenas sus bocas. De forma lenta y progresiva, realizan la misma acción con sus rostros. Paulatinamente, sus ojos abren, clavando su vista en la del otro, de forma inmediata. Una tenue sonrisa se desliza por sus labios, los que, aún se hallaban humedecidos por el otro.

— ¿Ya no hay dudas al respecto...?

Susurró el príncipe. Con un brillo revistiendo sus azabaches pupilas. Una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción se inmortaliza en sus labios.

— No, majestad...

Responde el tailandés, ensimismado en el semblante del príncipe. Una sonrisa de añoranza se desliza por sus labios. Un sentimiento de sosiego pulsa en su alma.

— No hay duda... estoy enamorado de usted.

* * *

Ambos yacían ya en sus respectivas habitaciones. Seung, estaba ya con ropas holgadas, dispuesto a descansar. Una sonrisa satisfactoria se situaba de forma permanente en sus labios, después de aquel dulce beso que él y Phichit habían inmortalizado en las caballerizas.

El príncipe, antes de proceder a descansar, rebusca entre sus cosas el objeto que requería, esto, de suma urgencia.

Cuando por fin atisba el objeto, una gran sonrisa se posa en su faz. Posterior a aquello, toma una pluma, para luego, proceder a escribir.

 _''Dios. Ya no hay nada que yo o tú podamos hacer._

 _Él, ya ganó completo terreno sobre mí. Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

 _Lo amo. Es así, simplemente._

 _Lo amo con la fuerza de cientos de océanos._

 _Lo amo desde lo más profundo y pulcro de mi alma._

 _Lo amo más que a mi propia vida._

 _Pretendo protegerlo, sobre todas las cosas. En contra de todo y todos._

 _Pretendo hacerle feliz, incluso si aquello conlleva a mi propia desgracia._

 _Su sonrisa es lo más hermoso que existe sobre este podrido universo._

 _Su alma tan pura y pulcra es la reencarnación de un ángel sobre este mundo._

 _Su corazón es la llama que arde fervientemente por la pasión que siento al amarle._

 _Sí, Dios. Has de estar horrorizado con mis sentimientos._

 _Pero, ¿qué puedo yo hacer, Dios?_

 _Nada, absolutamente nada, y... ¿sabes por qué?_

 _Porque él me hace feliz. Junto a él soy un nuevo hombre. Junto a él renazco._

 _Renazco de la brutalidad que soy. Renazco entre los desperdicios que mi padre ha criado. Renazco de la bestia inhumana que era._

 _Junto a él... pretendo morir, si es necesario._

 _Dios._

 _Perdóname._

 _Tus palabras ya no hacen efecto sobre este hombre descarriado, pero enormemente dichoso._

 _Dios..._

 _Renuncio a ti. ''_

Después de aquella platica con Dios, Seung, guardó aquella agenda, para nunca más... escribir en ella.

Aquello, había sido un ciclo cerrado para él. Pero, lo que el príncipe no sabía, es que aquella agenda estaría por abrir un nuevo ciclo.

* * *

Era ya de madrugada. Seung, estaba completamente entregado hacia los brazos de Morfeo. Su respiración apaciguada y la tenue sonrisa inmortalizada en sus labios, eran clara señal de que aquel ciclo cerrado había traído una paz abrazadora a su alma.

De pronto, en medio de aquel sonido tan apacible, la puerta de la habitación de Seung, emite un pequeño crujido.

El príncipe, apenas abre sus ojos ante aquel ruido, logrado divisar, por causa de la luz de las velas, el reflejo de una persona tras suyo.

 _Phichit..._

Logra susurrar, de una forma casi imperceptible. Un brillo de sosiego revistió sus pupilas.

De pronto, aquella persona en la habitación, avanza hacia la cama del príncipe. Y, es entonces cuando el príncipe, verifica por la sombra que, no se trataba de Phichit.

Pero, antes de poder él siquiera reaccionar y voltearse, aquella persona que había interferido en su habitación, ya estaba sobre él, ejecutando movimientos sumamente lascivos.

— _Seung, mi amor..._

Pudo el príncipe apenas escuchar. Cuando, el azabache verifica de quién se trataba, abrió sus ojos completamente atónito, no pudiendo creer la actual imagen que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Era Sala, su prometida. Había irrumpido de forma sorpresiva en medio de la noche, en su habitación. Vestía ligeras ropas, similares a las que utilizaban las mujerzuelas del comercio sexual. Una fuerte fragancia a vainilla desprendía de su piel.

— _No me mires así, por favor..._

Susurró ella. Y, de un rápido movimiento, un beso es acertado en los labios del azabache, el que, estaba completamente perplejo ante aquella faceta de su prometida.

La mujer, empieza a besar de forma desenfrenada no sólo en los labios del príncipe, sino que, de a poco empieza a bajar, desde el cuello, hasta la zona más sensible del joven.

— ¡N-no! — balbucea Seung — ¡Sala, basta! — exclama, desconcertado.

Mas la mujer, haciendo totalmente caso omiso, empieza a arrancar sus propias ropas. No tardo muchos segundos, hasta que, su pecho quedó totalmente al descubierto.

— ¡Sala, ya basta! — volvió a exclamar, reincorporándose en la cama.

Mas su prometida, con fuerza le volvió a echar en la cama. De pronto, la mano del príncipe es cogida por ella, para luego, posicionarla en uno de los senos de Sala.

Seung, de un movimiento brusco, arranca su mano de aquel lugar.

— ¡BASTA!

Exclamó en un desgarrador grito, hastiado.

Sala, dio un gran respingo ante el grito emitido por su prometido. Un miedo le invadió, cuando pudo evidenciar en los ojos de su prometido, la ira desbordando.

— Vístete, ahora.

Espetó, totalmente irritado. En su entrecejo fruncido, se posaban sus dedos índice y pulgar, signo de la vergüenza que sentía de aquella situación.

— Se-Seung, escucha, yo...

— ¿Podrías vestirte, por favor?

Le interrumpió. Su desolladora vista se clavaba en el rostro desconcertado de su prometida.

— ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo? — preguntó ella, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo — ¡no lo entiendo!

— ¿Eso es todo lo qué te importa? — preguntó él — acabas de entrar a mi habitación, sin permiso, en plena noche.

— Soy tu prometid...

— Sí, mi prometida. — respondió él — nada más, sólo eso.

Sala, sintió su corazón romper en miles de pedazos. Aquello dicho por Seung, había sonado con un tono totalmente de indiferencia.

— No dejaré que invadas mi privacidad, Sala. — espetó el príncipe, fuertemente — nada te da el derecho de entrar así, sin mi autorización.

— Pe-pero... — balbuceó ella — tengo ganas, Seung. Quiero hacerlo, sé que podremos disfrutarlo, por fav...

— No. — espetó él — no lo haremos.

— ¿Por qué no, Seung?

El azabache, totalmente exasperado por la situación, muerde sus labios, intentando retener las palabras que luchaban por salir despavoridas de su boca.

— ¡Soy una mujer bien parecida, Seung! — exclamó ella — ¡¿por qué no querrías tener conmigo acceso carna...?!

— ¡Porque no te deseo!

Exclamó el príncipe, con la paciencia ya desbordada por completo. Sala, le miró desconcertada ante aquella respuesta.

Ella, había manchado su honor y honra por hacer aquello. Y ahora, Seung le había rechazado de una forma sumamente vil. Sala, sintió su alma desollar ante las palabras de su prometido.

— Ahora, por favor, vete de mi habitación.

Espetó fuertemente, dando la espalda a Sala, por completo.

— Y vístete, por favor.

Sala, con los ojos completamente cristalizados, y su mente en un abismo, sólo se limitó a observar al príncipe, por un par de segundos. A través de sus ojos, podía observarse la rabia desbordar. Su honor era pisoteado brutalmente por aquel episodio tan humillante.

— Eres un idiota, Seung-Gil...

Murmulló entre dientes, para luego, salir rápidamente por la habitación, y tras de sí, dar un gran portazo.

Seung, sólo lanzo un bufido, totalmente irritado.

Aún no contraían matrimonio, y sin embargo, Seung...

Ya sentía que a su lado era infeliz. O, en realidad...

Ambos eran infelices.

* * *

Sala, sólo podía limitarse a caminar rápidamente hacia su habitación. La rabia comprimida en su pecho, desbordaba a través de su desolladora vista, la que además, estaba completamente cristalizada, reteniendo lágrimas de frustración.

— ¿Señorita Sala?

Oyó la mujer, de forma sorpresiva. De pronto, con la rabia punzando en su sien, mira por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose de frente con Baek.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — exclamó, con la furia sobrepasando sus límites.

— ¿Ha... ha pasado algo? — preguntó le muchacho, acercándose a ella.

— ¡No te acerques! — exclamó — ¡tu príncipe no es más que un estúpido!

Baek, ante lo dicho por Sala, arquea ambas cejas, sin comprender la situación. Sin embargo, cuando él se percató de la forma en que Sala vestía, entonces pareció entender lo que ocurría.

— ¿Acaso... usted y mi señor?

— ¡No! — exclamó ella, con las lágrimas surcando en sus mejillas — ¡no lo hicimos!, ¡me rechazó en la cama!, ¡¿ya estás contento, imbécil?!

— Señorita, escuch...

— ¡Piérdete! — gritó entre sollozos, para luego, correr hacia su habitación.

Sala, se vio invadida por la frustración de no conseguir una buena relación con su prometido. Su honor de mujer y princesa, se veía completamente deshecho ante la indiferencia de Seung-Gil.

Y Baek... él, pudo percatarse de aquello.

Una idea fugaz cruzó por la mente del joven, maquinando de forma instantáneo un plan.

Sí...

Él, conocía lo suficientemente bien al rey como para saber la reacción que el hombre tendría ante aquella noticia.

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Al parecer, lo maquinado por el joven, traería graves consecuencias en el palacio carmesí.

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana. El rey, se hallaba en su despacho, revisando algunos documentos referentes a la alianza que el reino de la familia Crispino, debía formar con el suyo.

De pronto, un pequeño golpecito se oye en la puerta. Era alguien llamando.

— Pase.

Espeta fuertemente el rey, sin tomar demasiada atención a la persona de la que se tratase.

— Majestad, buenos días.

Oye el rey frente a él. Y, de forma instantánea, eleva su vista hacia el muchacho que yacía ante él.

— Baek, — musita — ¿qué se te ofrece?, estoy en estos momentos muy ocupado, revisando los antecedentes de la alianza que debemos formar con la familia Crispino.

— Es precisamente de ello que quiero hablar, majestad.

Dijo Baek, en un tono lúgubre. El rey, de forma instantánea deja aquellos documentos de lado, para luego, dirigir su vista al joven, completamente extrañado.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Señor, verá...

Baek, miró tras él, vigilando que en la puerta, no se encontrase alguien que pudiese escucharlos.

— Anoche, en plena madrugada, he visto que la señorita Sala Crispino salía de la habitación de su majestad. — emitió.

Y el rey, extrañado ante aquello, sólo arquea ambas cejas, articulando;

— Es natural, son jóvenes, tienen necesidades carnales.

— No se trata de eso, señor...

Y ante aquello, una expresión de desconcierto se dibuja en la faz del hombre.

— ¿Qué dices?

— El príncipe, ha desistido en mantener relaciones carnales con la señorita Sala Crispino. — espetó — él, se ha negado a intimar con su prometida, y, es muy probable que esto se extienda incluso después del matrimonio.

Y fue, en aquel preciso instante, cuando la ira empezó a acrecentar de forma rápida dentro del rey. Sus gruesos labios se torcieron, y, sus grandes manos se empuñaron como rocas. Baek, sintió miedo al momento de verificar la expresión en el rostro del hombre.

— ¡MALDITO DESVIADO! — exclamó, en un grito totalmente ensordecedor — ¡pensé que él ya se había curado!

De forma sorpresiva, un montón de adornos de cristal son lanzados con fuerza al piso de cerámica, resonando por toda la habitación todos los cristales romperse. Baek, da un gran respingo ante el temor reverencial que le invade.

— Ma-majestad...

— ¡Tantos años de mi vida he intentado curarle de esa asquerosa enfermedad, y al parecer, nada ha dado resultado! — exclama, golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

Baek, sólo puede limitarse a observar al rey. El hombre, respiraba con dificultad, esto, producto de la indecible ira que sentía, del sólo hecho de pensar que el príncipe, habría enfermado otra vez de lo mismo.

Porque, según el rey, Seung-Gil había sido curado de su _enfermedad._

— Vete.

Espetó, con la voz rasposa. Baek, son el temor invadiendo en su pecho, sólo se limita a asentir con su cabeza.

— C-con... con permiso...

El rey, formó sus manos como rocas, intentando canalizar toda aquella situación.

Si Seung, estaba realmente enfermo nuevamente, eso quería decir que, había alguien que estaba provocando tal alboroto en sus sentimientos, alguien que, provocara tal confusión en su hijo.

Y el rey, sabía que alguien habría de ser, pero... no sabía aun exactamente quién.

De hecho, el rey no tenía idea alguna de si, era o no verdadero el hecho de que su hijo estuviese de nuevo enfermo. Sin embargo, sus sospechas al respecto eran sumamente amplias.

De pronto, el rey siente que es totalmente superado ante la desesperante situación, y, sin tener más remedio alguno, lo decide...

Mira a su costado, para luego, recoger una hoja y una pluma. De forma desesperada, empieza a escribir una carta, con sus manos temblorosas.

— ¡GUARDIA!

Exclama, en un grito sumamente ensordecedor. Ante aquel llamado, llega uno de sus guardias, completamente descolocado ante la terrible expresión en el rostro del hombre.

— ¿Ha llamado, majestad...?

— Evidentemente.

Espetó él, con la fiereza desbordando por sus lúgubres ojos. Con un movimiento violento, se reincorpora de su silla, poniendo frente al guardia, en el escritorio, una carta sellada, la que había sido escrita por él recientemente.

— Entregue esta carta con suma urgencia, a la persona indicada en el sobre. — espeta — requiero su presencia de inmediato en este palacio.

El guardia, asiente apenas con su cabeza. Da un par de pasos hacia el escritorio, para coger la carta, pero, cuando divisa el nombre de la persona escrito en el sobre, da un gran respingo, articulando;

— Se-señor, ese hombre... ese hombre es...

— Sí, él es.

Espeta fuertemente el rey, con la furia tomando total control de sus acciones. Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su faz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Snyder Koch. El inquisidor más sanguinario de este reino.

 _... Lo peor, estaba ya por comenzar._

* * *

¡Hooola!~ espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro gusto. (en especial las escenas románticas) uvú

No sé si habrá sido quizás idea mía, pero, encontré que quedó un poco más corto.

Aquí ya empieza lo bueno, dentro de unos capítulos creo me odiarán, pero en fin, es necesario. /3


	7. Chapter 7

Una tenue sonrisa se hallaba inmortalizada en sus labios. Entre sus manos, sostenía aquella carta, aferrándose a ella fuertemente, como sí, sus esperanzas desprendidas por la ausencia de su familia, volviesen a florecer, apaciguando el dolor que yacía en su alma.

 _Viktor._

Susurraba despacio su nombre, como sí, aquella palabra acariciara el borde de sus labios.

Yuuri, no podía dejar de leer una y otra vez aquella carta. Cada palabra, extendía un sinfín de sentimientos abrazadores dentro de él, llenando por completo el malestar que le ahogaba por el encierro en el palacio.

Y lo hizo, otra vez.

Nuevamente, con sus pupilas delineó cara borde de la escritura. Su corazón, nuevamente empezó a palpitar en su pecho, con frenesí.

Sintió hundirse en un mar de sentimientos, cuando, nuevamente leyó;

 _''Yuuri. Mi querido Yuuri._

 _Ha sido tan sólo una noche, pero..._

 _Dejaste en mi alma una huella de fuego._

 _Nunca nadie, había provocado tal revuelo en mí._

 _Ayer, tuve que dejarte atrás, en el palacio, muy a mi pesar..._

 _Con cada paso al alejarme, el dolor desollaba más y más fuerte en mi pecho._

 _Yuuri, tu sonrisa y tu voz, me sumieron en lo más profundo, durante mis oscilantes sueños._

 _Quiero verte, Yuuri. Deseo verte, nuevamente._

 _No quiero que esto sea algo efímero. No quiero que esto sea algo pasajero, de una sola noche._

 _Quiero volver a verte. Quiero volver a sentirte. Quiero volver a admirarte._

 _Yuuri, necesito estar a tu lado, por favor._

 _Es por ello que, he tomado una decisión._

 _Dentro de poco, me apersonaré en el palacio._

 _Yuuri, después de mi visita, tú serás un hombre libre, lo juro._

 _Poco tiempo deberás esperar para poder nuevamente respirar la fresca brisa._

 _Para entonces, esperaré por ti, con el alma rebosando de ansias._

 _Yuuri, sólo espérame._

 _Te quiere._

 _Viktor. ''_

* * *

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de suspiros emitidos. Cada vez que, sus ojos delineaban aquellas palabras, una sensación de paz se extendía por el horizonte de su alma. Una sonrisa esperanzadora se estampaba en su rostro, con la ilusión desbordando de él.

— ¿Yuuri?

Oye a sus espaldas. Y, de un movimiento sorpresivo, el japonés se voltea, escondiendo la carta por detrás de él.

— ¿Phi-Phichit? — balbuceó Yuuri, arqueando una de sus cejas.

— ¡Pues claro! — exclamó el tailandés, dibujándose una radiante sonrisa en su faz.

— ¡Me asustaste!

— ¡No exageres, Yuuri!

Y ambos, se echaron a reir divertidos.

Phichit, ladea su cabeza apenas, intentando reconocer el objeto que su amigo escondía por detrás de su espalda. El japonés, se percata de ello de forma inmediata.

— ¿Qué escondes allí detrás? — preguntó el moreno, arqueando una de sus cejas.

— ¿E-eh?, nada...

— Yuuri...

Susurró Phichit, dibujándose en su rostro una expresión de evidente molestia. Cruzó sus brazos y un bufido fue emitido por sus labios.

— ¿Vas a contarme que dice esa carta?

Y Yuuri, ante aquella pregunta, sólo pudo tragar saliva, nervioso. Realmente, él no podía ocultar nada a Phichit, al fin y al cabo, éste terminaba por percatarse de alguna manera.

— Bu-bueno...

Yuuri, con el nerviosismo acrecentando en su interior, ladea su cabeza inquieto, verificando la presencia de alguna otra persona cerca del establo. Luego de unos segundos, logra constatar que nadie rondaba por las cercanías.

— E-es la carta del... del chico que te hablé. — susurra, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo. Una tenue sonrisa avergonzada se desliza por sus labios.

— Oh... — susurra el tailandés, posándose en su faz una pequeña expresión de sorpresa. — ese chico... ¿cómo es que se llamaba?

— Viktor. — respondió, con un tono enternecido.

Y Phichit, pudo darse cuenta en aquel instante...

La expresión en el rostro de su amigo, le delataba por completo. El brillo que se posaba en sus pupilas, el dulce semblante que se configuraba al musitar el nombre del muchacho, el carmín que pigmentaba sus mejillas, la paz que le abrazaba con el sólo hecho de sostener aquella carta...

Realmente, Viktor provocaba buenos sentimientos en Yuuri. Y aquello, fue suficiente para que Phichit, supiera que él era un hombre indicado para su amigo.

— ¡¿Y?! — pregunta Phichit, dibujándose en su rostro una radiante sonrisa — ¡¿qué te ha escrito en la carta, Yuuri?!

Una dulce expresión invadida de añoranza se extiende por la faz del joven japonés.

— Me ha dicho que... me sacará del palacio. — susurró.

Y, al decir aquello, Phichit ahoga un alarido de sorpresa en su garganta. Ambas manos se posan en su boca, signo de la impresión ante tal noticia. Con vehemencia, empieza a sacudir sus manos, saltando de puntillas, divertido.

— ¡Eso es genial, Yuuri! — exclama, aferrándose de forma frenética a su amigo, quien, reía por la divertida reacción del moreno. — ¡serás libre!

— S-sí...

— ¡Me encanta, Yuuri! — exclama — ¡él te quiere!, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me hace que cosas buenas te ocurran!

Y al oír aquello, Yuuri, siente su corazón rebosar de alegría. El tener a Phichit como amigo, era algo simplemente impagable. Él, siempre estaba a su lado, apoyándole, socorriéndole, animándole. El tailandés, era quizá la persona más dulce de alma que Yuuri conocía.

— Gracias, Phichit... — susurra, dibujándose en sus labios una sonrisa revestida de cierta tristeza.

Y Phichit, no tardó en percatarse de aquella leve tristeza en la faz de su amigo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Yuuri...? — musita, acercándose levemente a su amigo. Yuuri, desvía su mirada con cierta vergüenza.

— Ayer te hice llorar, Phichit. — susurra — discúlpame, no he querido hacerte sentir m...

— Descuida. — le interrumpe el tailandés. — está bien, Yuuri... — susurra, posándose una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

Yuuri, levanta apenas su mirada hacia Phichit. Una radiante sonrisa tenía el moreno sobre sus labios, restando importancia a lo dicho por su amigo.

— Ya pasó, Yuuri. No te atormentes por aquello.

— Phichit...

— E-es más... — susurra el moreno, desviando la mirada avergonzado. — hay algo que... debes saber.

El japonés, arquea ambas cejas ante el repentino cambio en la expresión de su amigo. Rápidamente, dobla aquella carta que sostenía entre sus manos, para luego, guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — susurra, con la intriga acrecentando en su interior.

— Fu-fue en este mismo sitio, a-ayer... — balbucea Phichit apenas, dirigiendo su atención a uno de los caballos en el establo, acariciando su pelaje.

— ¿Ayer?, ¿en este mismo sitio? — replicó Yuuri, extrañado, sin entender los balbuceos del moreno.

El tailandés, siente como el nerviosismo va ganando terreno importante en su interior. Sus manos que, acariciaban el suave pelaje del equino, empezaron a tornarse temblorosas.

Y Yuuri, no tardó en percatarse de ello.

— ¿Qué pasó, Phichit? — espeta el japonés, posando firmemente una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Phichit, siente un frío recorrer su espalda. El tener que decir aquello a Yuuri, le provocaban unas ansias indecibles, pero, por otro lado, él no podía ocultar algo a su amigo, después de todo, ellos eran como hermanos.

— Yo y el príncipe nos besamos, aquí, en las caballerizas...

Susurra sin titubeos, pasando por alto el miedo que punzaba en su interior.

Yuuri, abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad, y, un alarido de la impresión se ahogó en su garganta. Phichit, apenas dirige la mirada hacia su amigo, quien, le observaba con total consternación ante lo dicho por el moreno.

— ¡¿C-cómo que tú y el príncip...?!

— Él me ama, Yuuri...

Interrumpió a su amigo. Phichit, sentía como una paz desbordante se extendía por el horizonte de su alma. Los juegos en el riachuelo, las palabras, las miradas, _el beso..._

Todo aquello se dibujaba nuevamente en sus recuerdos. Un tenue carmín pigmentó sus morenas mejillas. Una suave sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios.

Recordar al príncipe, traía a él un sinfín de sentimientos hipnotizantes.

— Phichit...

— Él me lo dijo ayer, Yuuri. — dijo, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo — dijo que me amaba, que estaba enamorado de mí, y yo...

Se detuvo, intentando retomar valor para lo que diría. Sus labios apretaron temerosos. Un leve temblor invadió en sus manos.

— Yo también lo estoy de él...

Musitó suavemente. Sus manos, se deslizaban con decoro por el hocico del equino, intentando imitar las caricias que anoche, su mano y la del príncipe, entrelazadas, daban al animal.

— P-Phichit, no sé qué decirt...

— ¿Sabías que, los caballos lloran la muerte de sus compañeros? — le interrumpió.

Aquellas palabras emitidas por el moreno, habían sido las mismas dichas por el príncipe la noche anterior. _Recuerdos_. Los recuerdos llegaron nuevamente a su mente, invadiendo por completo los sentidos del tailandés.

Con la vista perdida en la extensión de la atmósfera, Phichit, sube una mano hacia sus labios, palpando apenas con la yema de sus dedos, en la parte inferior de éste.

 _El beso._

Recordó. Y, un sentimiento abrazador rodeó el umbral de su alma. Se dibujó nuevamente en su mente la escena. Sintió el calor de los labios del príncipe en los suyos. Sintió las firmes manos de su majestad rodeando su cintura. Sintió su dulce voz resonar nuevamente por el umbral de sus sentidos.

— ¿Phichit?

Resonó la voz a sus espaldas, interrumpiéndole de aquel trance.

— ¿A-ah? — respondió el tailandés, volteando su vista apenas hacia su amigo, quien, le miraba totalmente consternado.

— ¿Tienes idea de la gravedad de lo que me has dicho...?

Preguntó Yuuri, en un semblante totalmente perturbado. Phichit, arqueó ambas cejas, extrañado ante la reacción de su amigo.

— Yuuri, ¿por qué no puedes estar feliz por m...?

— ¡Porque no!

Exclamó el japonés, totalmente consternado. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y, una expresión de desasosiego se posó en su faz. Phichit, sintió malestar ante aquella reacción.

— No lo entiendo... — musitó Phichit, acercándose levemente hacia el japonés. — no entiendo porque reaccionas de esa forma, Yuuri. ¿Acaso no tengo yo también derecho a enamorarme?

Lo último, fue dicho con notoria irritación. Phichit, mantenía su vista clavada en Yuuri, con el ceño fruncido. El japonés, sólo mantenía su semblante con total perturbación.

— N-no es eso, Phichit, es-escucha...

— ¿Entonces qué es? — interrumpió el tailandés, totalmente irritado.

Yuuri, apenas bajo su vista hacia el suelo. Guardó silencio por un par de segundos. Sus labios se tornaron temblorosos, y Phichit, no tardó en percatarse de aquello...

— Yuuri... ¿estás bie...?

— Tengo miedo.

Dijo, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo. Un notorio temblor se oía en su timbre. Sus ojos temerosos, se alzaron hacia el rostro de Phichit. Sus labios torcidos, intentaban retener los alaridos de angustia.

— Yuuri...

— ¡Tengo miedo, Phichit!

Exclamó. Y, su voz no tardó en quebrantar.

Yuuri, sentía miedo ante la seguridad de su amigo. Phichit, era la única familia que él tenía en aquellos momentos. Era su compañero, era su amigo, era su...

Era su hermano.

El sólo hecho de pensar que, Phichit podría ser asesinado por aquella situación, traía en Yuuri un mar de espesa agonía.

Sí, sentía felicidad al ver que Phichit era amado por el príncipe. Le llenaba de dicha ver a su amigo sonreír cada vez que, recordaba al noble. Sentía alegría al ver que, al fin alguien correspondía de forma honesta a los pulcros sentimientos de su amigo.

Pero, sin embargo...

La brutalidad de los tiempos traía a él un terrible temor reverencial. Los inquisidores, el mismísimo rey...

 _¿Cuál de ellos podría ser más sádico e inhumano?,_ Yuuri no tenía idea de cuál era el límite a la bestialidad de sus acciones.

Phichit, era demasiado inocente e ingenuo para aquellos tiempos, tanto que, él de cierta forma, seguía creyendo en la inherente bondad en el corazón de las personas, sin excepción. Él, aún no lograba comprender que, no todos los seres humanos gozaban de un alma pulcra y revestida de sensibilidad.

Y Phichit... pronto sería testigo de ello.

— A-anoche... — susurró el japonés, intentando retener sus alaridos. — ... anoche fui testigo como... como el rey ordenó la ejecución de dos de sus servidores que mantenían una relación amorosa...

— ¿Q-qué...?

— Eran dos hombres. — musitó, con su voz pendiendo en un hilo — dos... dos hombres. — replicó — a la hoguera...

Phichit, abrió sus ojos horrorizados ante lo dicho por su amigo. Sintió como el pavor se extendía progresivamente en su interior, paralizando su cuerpo y mente.

— N-no quiero... — balbuceó Yuuri, apenas controlando lo tembloroso de sus manos — no quiero q-que nada te ocurra...

— Yuuri...

— No quiero que te maten...

Resonó entre ambos. Y Yuuri, no pudo evitar agachar su mirada con desasosiego, intentando ocultar la perturbación que acrecentaba dentro de sí mismo.

El tailandés, sintió como una espesa tristeza desperdigaba por su pecho. Yuuri, era su mejor amigo, y su reacción... no, no era por egoísmo.

Al contrario.

— Yuuri... — musitó el moreno, acortando distancia con su amigo.

El japonés, apenas alzó su vista hacia Phichit, aún con sus ojos revestidos de tímidas lágrimas que no atrevían a surcar en sus mejillas.

— ¡Todo estará bien!

Exclamó. Y Yuuri, sintió de forma instantánea una paz desplegar por el horizonte de su alma.

Como de costumbre, Phichit, con tan sólo una sonrisa, lograba tomar control de la situación.

Él, con la ingenuidad e inocencia que siempre le caracterizaba, lograba apaciguar cualquier calamidad o desasosiego en quien fuese. Porque, sí... Phichit, era peligrosamente ingenuo.

Y, peligrosamente...

Porque esa misma pulcra y hermosa ingenuidad, sería la causa de una terrible pesadilla que, dejaría una marca permanente en el alma de Phichit.

O quizás...

Fuera de ella.

— No quiero que estés triste, Yuuri... — susurró, mientras que, llevaba una mano hacia la cabeza de su amigo, revolviendo de forma graciosa sus cabellos.

— ¡Phichit! — exclamó el japonés, divertido ante el accionar de su amigo.

— ¡Si vuelves a ponerte así, me molestaré contigo! — exclamó el moreno, llevando ambas manos hacia el vientre de Yuuri, para luego, hacer cosquillas en la zona.

Yuuri empezó a emitir fuertes carcajadas ante las incesantes cosquillas de su amigo. Phichit, sonreía de forma radiante al percatarse de la felicidad en Yuuri.

Ambos, como dos niños pequeños, empiezan a emitir sonidos divertidos, ignorando a cualquier posible testigo de sus locuras.

— ¡Ya, ya! — suplicaba el japonés, moviéndose de forma divertida para zafarse del cosquilleo. — ¡me voy a orinar, Phichit!

— ¡Ay! — dio Phichit un gran respingo al oír aquello — ¡no quiero que te orines, no pienso limpiarte!

Y ambos, empezaron a reír ante la divertida situación.

Yuuri, dio un par de pasos hacia un costado de las caballerizas, sacando desde un saco, unos cepillos que, aparentemente, eran para los equinos del establo.

— ¿Qué harás, Yuuri? — preguntó el moreno, ladeando su cabeza.

— El príncipe me dio órdenes de cepillar a los caballos. — respondió, mientras que, acortaba distancia con uno de los equinos, para proceder a cepillar. — también debo ir a realizar labores de limpieza a la sala principal, así que, debo terminar rápido. — un gran suspiro de resignación fue emitido por sus labios.

— Yo te ayudo. — dijo Phichit, acercándose a su amigo, para luego, tomar un cepillo y proceder él a cepillar a uno de los equinos. — tú ve a realizar la otra tarea, yo me encargaré de los caballos.

— Pe-pero el príncipe... él no te ha dado órdenes de eso, Phichit...

— ¡No importa! — exclamó el moreno, dibujándose una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. — quiero ayudarte, así que, déjame esto a mí.

El japonés, emite un gran suspiro de alivio. De forma fugaz, abraza a Phichit en señal de agradecimiento.

— Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti... — susurró enternecido.

— ¡Ve! — exclamó el tailandés — ¡o el príncipe se molestará si no terminas con tu tarea!

— ¿Cómo es que él podría enojarse con el mejor amigo de su novio? — susurró Yuuri, arqueando ambas cejas, con picardía.

— ¡Yuuri! — exclamó Phichit, golpeando despacio a su amigo en la espalda, avergonzado.

— ¡Ya, ya! — reía el japonés de forma divertida — ¡me voy, me voy!

— ¡Nos vemos, Yuuri!

Exclamó Phichit, alzando su mano con fervor hacia su amigo, quien, le correspondía con la misma alegría. El tailandés, vio entonces a Yuuri alejarse y salir de las caballerizas.

Y entonces Phichit, sonrió para Yuuri una vez más.

Y Yuuri...

Pudo ver esa hermosa y radiante sonrisa en el rostro de Phichit.

Aquella sonrisa que siempre iluminaba a quien la recibiera.

Aquella sonrisa que...

Cerraría sus puertas por un tiempo, clausurando de forma momentánea aquella calidez que solía repartir de forma gratuita a muchas personas.

* * *

Con gran esmero, el tailandés cepillaba el pelaje de los caballos. Una apaciguadora melodía era emitida por un silbido desde sus labios. Su mente, era un océano tranquilo, revestido de calmadas aguas que acariciaban la paz que le invadía.

Los caballos no cesaban de emitir relinchos. El moreno, sonrió enternecido ante la aparente felicidad de los caballos al ser cepillados y acariciados.

De pronto, sorpresivamente, Phichit siente un fuerte agarre por su cadera. Un gran respingo y un alarido de sorpresa es emitido desde sus labios.

— ¡¿Q-quién e...?!

— ¡Sorpresa!

Y Phichit, cuando divisó de cerca el rostro del responsable de aquel pequeño susto, sonrió.

Sus ojos abrieron un poco, y, un brillo se desplegó por la extensión de su faz. Un leve carmín pigmentó sus morenas mejillas.

Phichit, sintió una alegría inconmensurable extenderse por el umbral de su alma. Su boca abrió, signo de la emoción que le invadió al divisar a aquella persona delante de él.

— ¡Majestad! — exclamó fuertemente, soltando de forma imprevista el cepillo que sostenía entre sus manos.

— Buen día, Phichit... — susurró el príncipe, entrelazando suavemente una de sus manos a la de su servidor. — ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy? — preguntó, dibujándose una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Bi-bien! — exclamó Phichit, con las ansias desbordando de su faz.

Seung, sintió una paz abrazadora dentro de sí. Para él, no existía forma más hermosa para comenzar el día, que contemplando aquella sonrisa tan pulcra que anhelaba proteger con todas sus fuerzas.

— Me alegra tanto que, hayas amanecido bien hoy. — musitó, depositando un fugaz beso en la frente del moreno. Phichit, sintió estremecer ante el contacto de los labios del príncipe con su piel.

— Y-y... ¿y usted, cómo amaneció? — preguntó, con un notorio temblor en su voz, por causa del nerviosismo.

— Después de lo de anoche, dormí con el alma llena. — dijo, dibujándose una tierna sonrisa en su faz. Un tenue carmín pigmentó sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¿Lo... lo de anoch...?

— Nuestro beso. — le recordó.

El tailandés, abrió sus ojos al oír aquello. Agachó su cabeza de forma instantánea, en un intento por ocultar el color que le subía por el rostro. Una sonrisa nerviosa se plasmó en sus labios.

— ¿No te habrás olvidado de eso, o s...?

— No. — Interrumpió. — No lo olvidé. — Replicó. — Jamás podría olvidar... olvidar nuestro beso.

Susurró con suavidad. Una expresión de dulzura se desplegó por su faz. Seung, sintió su corazón estallar de una ternura inconmensurable ante la expresión de Phichit.

El príncipe, sin meditar de forma previa su accionar, se aferra a Phichit en un fuerte abrazo.

— Ma-majestad...

Susurra el moreno, con los nervios a flor de piel. El azabache, posa una mano por detrás de la nuca de Phichit, aprisionando el cuerpo del menor hacia el suyo. Sus ojos cierran, en un intento de ignorar cualquier distracción posible que, entorpeciera el cariño que desbordaba de él en aquellos momentos.

Phichit, sintió un calor abrasador en sus mejillas. Sus ojos abrieron de la perplejidad, sorprendido ante el impulso del noble.

— A-alguien puede vernos, ma-majestad... — susurró inquieto, separándose despacio del noble. Seung, sólo pudo limitarse a mirarle con ternura.

— Lo siento, tienes razón... — respondió apenado. Una tenue sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios.

Phichit, miró de soslayo a un costado del príncipe, notando que, allí a su lado se posicionaba un pequeño saco, el que al parecer, había sido traído por el noble.

— Majestad, ¿qué es eso? — preguntó curioso, dirigiendo su vista de lleno hacia el objeto.

— Ah, esto. — levantó el saco a la altura de Phichit, para que éste pudiese observarlo. — Lo traje para ambos.

— ¿Para ambos? — ladeó su cabeza, como un pequeño niño curioso.

— Sí. Es porque quiero que me acompañes a la aldea.

Phichit, arqueó una de sus cejas, escéptico a lo que el príncipe se refería. Seung, emitió una pequeña risa ante la divertida expresión del tailandés.

— Hoy por la mañana me apersoné en la aldea. — comenzó a explicar. — todo es una fiesta, Phichit.

— ¿Una... fiesta?

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Seung, dibujándose una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. — un grupo de juglares y trovadores, han estado viajando por los reinos aledaños. Hoy, han llegado hasta este lugar. En la aldea las gentes están danzando, cantando y celebrando. Muchas personas inclusive están vistiendo divertidas ropas y máscaras.

Un intenso brillo se posó en las pupilas del moreno. Una sonrisa revestida de emoción desbordante se deslizó por sus labios.

— ¡Genial!, ¡genial! — exclamó fuertemente, empezó a dar pequeños aplausos, emocionado de tan sólo pensar en la divertida atmósfera del lugar.

— ¡Vamos! — exclamó el príncipe. — ¡acompáñame!

Phichit asintió rápidamente con su cabeza. Un fuerte carmín pigmentó sus mejillas, signo de la emoción que provocaba en él todo aquel ambiente artístico que habría de estar inundando la atmósfera del pueblo.

Pero...

Algo le detuvo. La expresión de felicidad en su rostro, cambio de un segundo a otro, cuando recordó que, no podía aparecer en el pueblo junto al príncipe, pues, alguien se percataría de la presencia suya en el lugar, levantando sospechas de su relación con el noble.

— ¿Qué pasa, Phichit...? — preguntó Seung, percatándose de inmediato en el repentino cambio de faz en el moreno.

— Creo que... — se detuvo — ... no podré acompañarle. — susurró, bajando su mirada. La tristeza empezó a desplegarse dentro de él.

Seung, arqueó ambas cejas al oír aquello. Una expresión de desconcierto se posó en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué n...?

— Porque alguien podría vernos en la aldea. — musitó, levantando su vista hacia el príncipe, con congoja.

— Respecto de eso...

— Alguien podría descubrirnos, y...

— No te preocupes.

Susurró el príncipe, posando ambas manos suavemente en los hombros de Phichit. El tailandés, miró con extrañeza la situación.

— Es por eso que traje este saco. — dijo.

— ¿El saco?

— Sí. Quiero que, revises que hay dentro de él.

Phichit, dubitativo tomó el saco entre sus manos. Al abrirlo, rebuscó con torpeza, logrando dar con los objetos varios. Asomó su vista hacia dentro, logrando divisar en su interior. Entonces, Phichit abre sus ojos con sorpresa. De forma instantánea, levanta la vista hacia el rostro del príncipe, exigiendo con la mirada, alguna explicación al respecto.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Seung, divertido ante la reacción de Phichit.

— E-esto es...

— Sí. — respondió él. — ya había pensado en la situación que mencionaste. Me aseguré de que, podamos salir tranquilos del palacio y así disfrutar plenamente en el pueblo, sin preocupaciones.

Una expresión de ternura se dibujó en el rostro de Phichit. Sintió desplegar por su pecho, un fuerte ímpetu de aferrarse al príncipe, por tal hermoso y significativo detalle.

Y, obedeciendo a aquel impulso, Phichit se aferra con fuerza al príncipe en un pasional abrazo, ignorando cualquier posible consecuencia negativa por tal accionar.

— Gra-gracias... — susurró, con un leve temblor en su voz.

— No tienes que agradecérmelo... — respondió el noble, deslizando suavemente una de sus manos, por los suaves cabellos del tailandés. — Sé que, eres un amante del arte, así que, supuse que te encantaría ir al pueblo en esta oportunidad. — susurró, acariciando con ternura una de las mejillas del menor.

Phichit, sentía su corazón inundar de alegría. Sí, él amaba el arte. Amaba la alegría, las danzas, los cantos, la gente riendo, celebrando, los intensos colores e instrumentos. Todo ello, llenaba de dicha el alma de Phichit.

Y Seung, a pesar de no ser un joven muy amante de todo ello, él iría junto al moreno, sólo para poder complacerle y admirar nuevamente, aquella hermosa curva en los labios de Phichit, la que, llenaba de ternura su alma, que por tantos años había sido hundida en la más espesa agonía, por causa de la brutalidad de su vivir.

Dos largas capuchas y dos divertidas máscaras, ambas de _chacales_. Aquellos objetos eran los que Seung había traído desde el pueblo. Así, ambos podrían ir tranquilamente y mezclarse entre la gente, sin levantar ni la más mínima sospecha de sus identidades.

Así ambos, pasarían un grato momento en la aldea, rodeados de música, risas y una desbordante alegría.

Así, ambos...

Pasarían hermosos momentos que, entrelazarían cada vez más sus almas, hundiéndoles en lo cada vez más pasional de su romance prohibido ante los ojos de Dios.

Una última bella tarde.

Una última bella tarde, antes de que, aquel suceso cambiase en ellos la gentil curva de sus labios.

Antes de que...

La brutalidad de los tiempos, desplegara su sadismo en lo pulcro e inocente de su romance, convirtiendo todo en un pantano de incertidumbre.

... De la más terrible incertidumbre.

* * *

Con los labios resecos y la vista estática en el techo. Así, se mantenía la joven en el lecho de su cuarto. El incesante llanto por la noche, había humedecido por completo la superficie de su almohada. Los cabellos revueltos y la tristeza inundando como aluvión en su alma. Así, se mantenía Sala en la oscuridad de su habitación.

— _¡Has nacido una mujer, Sala!, ¡para lo único que nos eres útil, es para que entregues tu vida al príncipe, de lo contrario, seguirás siendo un estorbo!_

Resonaba por su mente las dolorosas palabras de su padre.

— _Piensa en tu reino, Sala. La gente, está muriendo de hambre por las calles, las enfermedades están desplegando sus terribles efectos en los pobladores. Los niños mueren rodeados de ratas y familias enteras están revestidas de la sarna. Sala, nuestro destino está en tus manos. Cásate con ese príncipe y pon en alto a las mujeres de la familia Crispino, por lo que más quieras, hija mía._

Las palabras de su madre desollaban por completo su alma. Un aguijonazo de espesa agonía cruzó por su pecho, hiriendo por completo dentro de ella.

Una lágrima. Una solitaria lágrima surcó por el costado de su sien. Ella lo había prometido. A su padre, a su madre, a su hermano...

A su reino.

La gente moría de la hambruna. Niños se divisaban por las sucias calles, mendigando alimentos invadidos de moho. Mujeres... las mujeres de su reino sufrían especialmente las consecuencias de la brutalidad de los tiempos. Muchas de ellas eran intercambiadas por alimentos, quedando muchas veces, a disposición de inescrupulosos que las explotaban para servicios sexuales.

Todo ello.

Todo ello pesaba en los hombros de Sala. El destino de su reino, el destino de miles de vidas, de esperanzas, de niños y niñas, de expectativas.

No podía fallarles, simplemente no podía...

Un fuerte sollozo es emitido desde lo más profundo de su alma. Signo del profundo dolor que le desgarra en el alma. Porque no... ella no quería que las cosas fuesen de aquella forma, realmente no lo quería...

Pero, a veces...

Las situaciones en la vida no se eligen, simplemente se dan.

Y Sala, sabía muy bien de ello. 

* * *

Un pequeño crujido proveniente desde la puerta, resuena en el ambiente de su habitación. Sala, no parece inmutarse por ello, permaneciendo completamente estática en su cama, sin reacción alguna.

— ¿ _Hola...?_

Susurra suavemente, la persona responsable del crujido en la puerta. De puntillas y, con el menor ruido posible, va acortando distancia hacia Sala, quien, aún permanencia estática en su cama, con la vista hacia el techo.

— Sala...

Musita, intentando llamar la atención de la joven. Sala, apenas gira su vista hacia la persona que susurra su nombre.

La joven, al percatarse de la identidad de quien irrumpe en su habitación, abre sus ojos de la perplejidad. Sus labios se separan, signo de la fuerte impresión que le impacta en aquel momento. Su corazón, en una cuestión de milésima de segundos, da un vuelco, empezando a latir con una fuerza desenfrenada.

— ¡Mila!

Exclama fuertemente, saltando de la cama y lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga. Ambas, caen al suelo fuertemente, signo del ímpetu con el que Sala, corre a los brazos de Mila.

Una gran sonrisa se extiende por la faz de su rostro. Una paz y un sosiego inconmensurable cruza por el umbral de su alma, llenando de felicidad el antes acongojado sentir de Sala.

Sollozos de felicidad arrancan desde los labios de la joven. Con vehemencia, empieza a repartir besos en las mejillas de su amiga, la que, no podía cesar de reír ante las cosquillas causadas por el accionar de Sala.

— ¡Mila, Mila, Mila! — exclama, totalmente fuera de sí — ¡te extrañé tanto, Mila!

— ¡Sala! — las carcajadas eran emitidas con mayor fuerza — ¡deja de hacer eso, me provocas cosquillas!

Ambas, después de pasar largos segundos en el suelo, deciden reincorporarse. Luego de, varios abrazos y saludos, las dos pasan a sentarse junto a la mesa de la habitación, con la sonrisa inmortalizada en sus rostros.

— No sabes lo feliz que me haces al venir aquí, Mila... — susurró Sala, con las lágrimas revistiendo en sus pupilas.

— Mi querida Sala... — susurró — necesitaba verte. — con una de sus manos, tomó un pequeño mechón de cabello de su amiga, acomodándolo por detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Cómo te han dejado entrar aquí? — preguntó la joven, mientras que, con una de sus manos, intentaba secar las lágrimas que luchaban por surcar en sus mejillas.

— Fue fácil. — respondió su amiga, sacando desde su bolso un abanico. — sólo tuve que guiñar el ojo a uno de los guardias, así me dejó entrar, sin objeciones.

Ambas empezaron a reír agraciadas ante la torpeza del guardia real. Mila, quedó ensimismada en el rostro de Sala, cuando ésta dibujó una radiante sonrisa en su faz.

— Traje mazapán, leche y miel. — dijo Mila, sacando desde su bolso lo antes mencionado, extendiéndolo en la mesa, frente a su amiga.

— ¡Son mis alimentos favoritos! — exclamó — ¡y justo tenía hambre!

— Lo sé, hermosa. — respondió ella. — te conozco mejor que la palma de mi mano, sabía que te gustaría.

Y Sala, apresuradamente, empieza a comer gustosa de los alimentos traídos por su amiga. Mila, sólo se limita a observarle con la ternura desbordando de su rostro.

— Déjame adivinar. — dijo Sala, aun masticando la comida — ¿te ha traído tu primo?

— Así es. — asintió, dibujándose una gran sonrisa en sus labios. — pedí a Viktor un lugar en una de sus embarcaciones. Las ganas de verte me obligaron a tener que pedir algo a ese chiquillo.

Ambas empezaron a reír divertidas. La dicha inundaba por completo sus corazones, pues, cada vez que ellas se relacionaban, una paz abrazadora surcaba por el umbral de sus almas.

— Y dime, Sala... — susurró la joven, entrelazando una de sus manos a la de su amiga. — ¿cómo te ha ido con Seung-Gil Lee?

Al oír aquello, la expresión en el rostro de Sala cambió por completo. Su mirada bajó al suelo, intentando esconder la pesadumbre y vergüenza que sentía al recordar lo de anoche. Mila, no tardó en percatarse de la situación.

— Sala, ¿ocurre algo? — preguntó preocupada, intentando hacer contacto visual con su amiga. Mas Sala, sólo desvió su mirada, evitando contestar a la pregunta.

— Con Seung-Gil... — susurró, siendo notorio un temblor en su timbre — ... todo está bien.

Sonrió forzadamente, intentando dispersar las sospechas de su amiga. Sin embargo, Mila conocía perfectamente a Sala, después de todo, diez años de amistad en ellas no eran en vano, por lo que, la joven no se tragaría aquel teatrito barato.

— Dime la verdad. — demandó molesta. — ¿ese idiota te ha hecho algo?

— N-no, claro que no, to-todo está bien, Mil...

— Sala. — interrumpió, con la molestia acrecentando. Sala, apenas levantó su vista hacia Mila, pudiendo notar la preocupación en la faz de su amiga. — dímelo, ¿qué está pasando? — replicó.

Y Sala, sintió que ya no podía más. Mila, era quizá la única persona junto a Michele, que realmente se preocupaban por ella. Sintió como, sus labios se tornaban temblorosos y sus ojos comenzaron por cristalizarse. Un aluvión de recuerdos vino dentro de ella.

Su prometido abrazado a otro hombre. Su prometido siendo indiferente con ella. Su prometido rechazándola en la cama. Su prometido diciendo que...

 _No la deseaba._

Y entonces, un alarido arrancó de sus labios. Un alarido tras otro, convirtiéndose en una horda de sollozos desesperados. Las lágrimas de forma incesante surcaban por la extensión de su rostro, dejando en evidencia la terrible desesperación y amargura que se asentaban en su pecho.

Y Mila... ella, sintió que su alma era desgarrada. Abrió sus ojos perplejos, desconcertada ante el amargo llanto de su amiga. Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, Mila la contiene, la contiene en un fuerte abrazo, intentando socorrer sus miedos.

— Mi Sala, mi pequeña Sala... — susurra Mila, acariciando el cabello de su amiga. — ¿qué te ha hecho ese estúpido príncipe?

— Na-nada... — balbucea ella, entre sollozos.

— ¿Cómo que nada? — pregunta exasperada. — ¡mira cómo te tiene!

Sala, después de largos segundos, logra controlar sus sollozos. Despacio, se separa del abrazo de su amiga, para luego, limpiar las lágrimas que humedecían su rostro.

— No le gusto. — susurró Sala, sintiendo como la vergüenza acrecentaba en su interior.

— ¿Cómo que no le gustas? — replicó su amiga, desconcertada.

— Quiere a otra persona...

Un silencio lúgubre invadió la atmósfera entre ambas. Mila abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa. Una expresión de enojo se dibujó en su faz.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Sala? — preguntó — ¡quizás estás imaginand...!

— No. — interrumpió ella. — los vi.

Otro silencio incómodo se asentó entre ambas.

— ¿Q-qué...?

— ¡Los vi! — exclamó, reincorporándose en la habitación. — l-lo vi con...

— ¿Con quién...?

Sala sintió como la vergüenza golpeaba en su rostro. Tener que decir aquellas palabras, desgarraban por completo su dignidad. Mas, no titubeó al momento de rebelar el secreto a su amiga.

— ... Lo vi con su servidor.

Mila, de un solo movimiento se reincorporó. Abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad, y, separó sus labios, signo de la sorpresa que había causado en ella tal revelación.

— Sa-Sala...

— El día de su cumpleaños, defendió a su servidor, delante de todos. — recordó con pesar. — hubieses visto como él, defendía a ese muchacho. Lo defendió con dientes y garras, con la más ferviente rabia, por causa de las burlas de un juglar.

Mila, se acercó a ella. Suavemente, desliza una de sus manos por la mejilla de Sala, intentando consolar la terrible expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

— Lu-luego... — balbuceó — los vi en el patio exterior. Allí estaban, bailando, acurrucados, abrazados...

— Sala...

— ¡Seung-Gil ama a su servidor! — exclamó, totalmente fuera de sí.

— Quizá sólo está confundido... — intentó Mila apaciguar la situación.

— No, no lo está. — afirmó. — la expresión en el rostro de Seung-Gil, esa expresión en su rostro... — se detuvo, al borde del llanto. — la forma en que le miraba, como acariciaba su rostro, la sonrisa en sus labios... él jamás, habría actuado de esa forma conmigo. — concluyó.

Sala, pudo sólo limitarse a retener las lágrimas que, nuevamente luchaban por surcar en sus mejillas. Mila, por su parte, sólo lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

— Si él está enamorado de su servidor... — se detuvo. — no hay nada que tú puedas hacer, Sala...

— No me digas algo como eso, Mila, una relación entre ellos no puede ser posibl...

— Te lo digo, porque...

Sala arqueó ambas cejas, ante la extraña expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

— ... Porque yo también estoy enamorada de alguien imposible. — susurró. — a pesar de que, sé que no podrá concretarse, el amor que siento hacia esa persona, jamás podrá dispersarse.

Sala, pudo sólo limitarse a bajar su mirada. Una terrible tristeza se desplegó por su alma. No. No podía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que Seung, pudiese pertenecer a otra persona. No, no podía ser de esa manera.

— Ayer me rechazó en la cama. — musitó. — ¡¿por qué, Mila?!, ¡¿acaso no soy la suficientemente hermosa?!, ¡¿acaso soy tan indeseable?!, ¡¿acaso realmente no soy lo suficiente para nadi...?!

— ¡No!

Exclamó Mila, totalmente exasperada. Y, de un movimiento fugaz, toma el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos, para luego, depositar sus labios en los de Sala, fundiendo a ambas en un beso.

Mila, cierra sus ojos de inmediato, al hacer contacto con la suave piel de los labios de Sala. La princesa, por otra parte, abre sus ojos perplejos, totalmente pasmada ante el sorpresivo accionar de su amiga.

Ambas, por largos segundos se mantienen de aquella forma, hasta que, es Mila quien, decide separar sus labios de los de Sala. Un silencio incómodo se extiende por la atmósfera.

— ¿P-por qué has hecho eso? — quebrantó el silencio Sala, con un evidente tono de molestia.

— Quería que supieras que, no eres indeseable. — respondió Mila, apenada.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor. — replicó, alejándose un par de pasos de Mila.

— Sala... escúchame...

— Yo ya deje este tipo de prácticas hace mucho tiempo. — afirmó Sala, abriendo su abanico, para luego, airear su rostro. — ahora soy una mujer correcta.

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que lo nuestro fue incorrecto?

— Basta, Mila.

— No. — replicó ella, molesta. — ¿realmente amas a Seung- Gil Lee? — preguntó. — ¿realmente estás dispuesta a aguantar que él, mientras esté contigo, tenga a su servidor siempre latente en su corazón?

— Basta.

— Él jamás podrá amarte como deseas. Tú no lo amas. Sólo deseas casarte con él para apaciguar la incompetencia de tu padre. Él jamás te dará el lugar que mereces, Sala, recapacit...

— ¡Basta!

— ...Él jamás te amará.

Una bofetada en seco impacta en el rostro de Mila. La joven, no muestra sorpresa alguna ante el golpe recibido, limitándose sólo a acariciar con su mano la parte de su rostro dañada.

— Ba-basta, Mila. — susurra la princesa, con un notorio temblor en su voz. — ¿para eso es que viniste?

— Te amo...

— Basta... basta...

— No he podido dispersar de mi alma tu recuerdo. No he podido olvidar de mi mente lo nuestro, Sala...

— Mila, por favor...

— Me duele llamarte amiga. — susurró, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo.

— No me hagas esto, por favor... — murmulló igualmente, con sus ojos cristalizados.

De pronto, un fuerte golpe se oye en la puerta de su habitación. Ambas, sin embargo, no pueden despegar su vista de la otra, quedando sumidas en la extensión de su mirar.

— ¿Señorita Sala Crispino?

Suena una voz varonil desde el exterior. Aun así, Sala y Mila no pueden quitar su vista de la otra, ignorando por completo la situación.

— Majestad, ha llegado una carta desde el reino Crispino. Es de su padre.

Sala, da un gran respingo al oír aquello. Y, de un movimiento rápido, abre la puerta al guardia.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? — pregunta con exaltación.

— Una carta de su padre. — respondió, extendiendo a la dama el sobre.

— Gracias. Puede retirarse. — el guardia hizo una pequeña reverencia, para luego, retirarse del lugar.

Sala, rápidamente abrió el sobre con sus manos temblorosas. Luego, procedió a leer la carta.

Un par de minutos demoró en leerla. Mila, sólo le observaba totalmente incrédula desde una distancia prudente. Cuando por fin al parecer, Sala había concluido con la lectura, Mila se atrevió a articular;

— ¿Qué ha pasado...?

— Mi padre... — un profundo suspiro es emitido por ella. — ... quiere que vaya al reino junto a Seung-Gil. Espera que partamos hoy en la noche.

* * *

Ya habían salido del palacio a través de la salida subterránea. Se posicionaron por detrás de un grueso tronco de un viejo árbol, en el que, pudieron proceder a vestirse tranquilamente.

Las máscaras de chacales y las capuchas, ya estaban puestas en sus cuerpos. Con lo holgadas que eran las prendas, era difícil poder divisar la silueta de sus figuras, por lo que, nadie podría sospechar siquiera su verdadera identidad. Por otra parte, las máscaras de chacales cubrían cada facción de su rostro, dejando sólo a la vista, sus ojos a través de los agujeros que se situaban en la parte superior.

— Listo. Ya somos dos chacales. — una divertida carcajada arrancó desde los labios del príncipe.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos al pueblo? — preguntó Phichit, sintiendo como las ansias acrecentaban desde su interior.

— Claro que sí, ¡vamos! — exclamó el príncipe, tomando de la mano a Phichit y corriendo en dirección a la aldea.

Desde lejos, ya podía advertirse el divertido ambiente en la aldea. Fuertes risas y bramidos resonaban en un eco, inclusive hasta los terrenos aledaños que rodeaban el pueblo.

— ¡Apresurémonos, majestad! — exclamó Phichit, tomando a Seung por uno de sus brazos, jalándole hacia la entrada del pueblo.

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! — respondió divertido.

Apenas se adentraron en el pueblo, pudieron divisar lo divertido de la situación. Las mujeres emperifollaban coloridos vestidos. Sus largos cabellos estaban trenzados de diversas flores de intensos colores. Los hombres, cargaban en sus manos varios brebajes destinados al consumo recreativo. Los caballeros y las doncellas, caminaban de gancho por las cercanías de la plaza, muy melosos.

— Quizá deberíamos imitarlos. — susurró Phichit, mientras que, pasaba su brazo por el del príncipe, imitando el accionar de los caballeros y las doncellas.

Seung, sintió un calor abrasador en su rostro. Un carmín pigmentó sus mejillas por debajo de la máscara.

— Me parece bien... — respondió, deslizándose una tenue sonrisa por sus labios.

A lo largo de la caminata hacia el interior de la aldea, podía divisarse a varios mercaderes. Muchos de ellos vendiendo alimentos, textiles y promocionando juegos recreativos. El aroma de los alimentos cocinados, entumecían los sentidos del tailandés. Era exquisito, podía divisar a perdices y pavones asados, los que, desplegaban el intenso aroma por la atmósfera. Por otra parte, se observaba a los hombres tomar vino refrescado con hielo, el que, desprendía un fuerte olor a canela y miel.

Caminaron por un par de minutos más, hasta que, por fin pudieron divisar la plaza de la aldea. Aquel punto de reunión en el que, las gentes danzaban alrededor de los trovadores, juglares y acróbatas, los que, eran el alma de la fiesta en aquel lugar.

Los trovadores entonaban una alegre melodía. Flautas dulces, ocarinas, tambores, guitarras, panderos y salterios, resonaban de forma armoniosa por el lugar. Las personas tomadas de las manos, formaban un gran círculo alrededor de los responsables de tal espectáculo.

Los juglares a su vez, entonaban alegres cánticos junto a los pobladores. Los acróbatas, ejecutaban piruetas, además de, adiestrar a algunos animales que ejecutaban divertidos saltos.

La gente, estaba totalmente encantada con la colectividad de trovadores, juglares y acróbatas que habían llegado hasta la aldea. Las risas incesantes resonaban por todo el lugar. Hombres, mujeres y niños estaban invadidos de bienestar, algo que, era inusual en la brutalidad de aquellos tiempos.

Seung, sintió su alma ser invadida por una paz. _Así que... aquello era vivir en la aldea._ Las personas felices, compartiendo con sus amigos y sus familias, riendo, disfrutando...

 _Viviendo..._

Y, por un momento, Seung sintió un terrible pesar en su alma. Y pensar que él... había quitado la vida en más de una oportunidad, a muchos de sus servidores.

Servidores que, tenían un propósito, que tenían familia, amigos...

Servidores que, eran personas, que pudieron estar igual de felices en aquella celebración de la aldea...

Pero que, no pudieron por su causa.

— ¡Bailemos, majestad! — exclamó Phichit, tomando al príncipe por ambas manos, arrastrándolo hacia el centro, junto al resto de pobladores.

— ¡N-no!, ¡Phichit! — exclamó nervioso. — ¡no sé bailar!

— ¡Yo le enseñaré!

Y rápidamente, Phichit entrelaza una mano a la del príncipe, posicionando la otra, en la cintura del noble. De forma divertida, empieza a ejecutar pasos de baile. Seung, solamente puede limitarle a intentar seguir la corriente al menor, ejecutando movimientos torpes, por su poca habilidad para el baile.

El moreno, no puede evitar reír ante los divertidos movimientos del azabache. El príncipe, por su parte, ríe con vergüenza al percatarse de lo torpe que era. Sin embargo, a pesar de su torpeza, decide no quedarse atrás, y con fuerza, aferra una de sus manos alrededor de la cadera de Phichit, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

— El príncipe no piensa quedar en vergüenza... — susurra al oído del moreno. Phichit, siente estremecer ante tal acción.

Y, rápidamente, aunque no de forma muy hábil, Seung empieza a tomar el control de la situación. Ahora, era él quien llevaba a Phichit por la extensión de la plaza, bailando a la par de los pobladores.

Phichit, queda pasmado ante la osadía del príncipe. Seung, dibuja una sonrisa burlona bajo su máscara, divertido ante la rigidez en el cuerpo de Phichit.

— ¡Aprende rápido, majestad! — exclamó el moreno, siguiendo ésta vez el paso al príncipe.

Y ambos, empezaron a bailar por la extensión de la plaza. Sus pasos encajaban perfectamente, como si, ellos pudiesen anticipar lo que el otro haría.

No podían notarlo, pero, bajo sus máscaras se dibujaban radiantes sonrisas repletas de alegría. La presencia del otro, hacía bien a sus vidas. Sus manos se entrelazaban con mayor vehemencia, y, sus cuerpos movían de forma armoniosa.

Phichit, impulsado por la magia del momento, apoya su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe, para luego, cerrar sus ojos y limitarse sólo a experimentar el sentir de aquel único momento.

Un sentimiento revestido de ternura desplegó por el corazón del príncipe. Tener así al hombre que amaba, entre sus brazos, apoyado en su pecho, era una de las cosas que anhelaba mantener por siempre.

Y proteger...

Aunque, en aquellos tiempos, lo último no siempre era posible.

De pronto, la música detiene. Los trovadores y juglares hacen una pequeña pausa para poder disfrutar del resto de atracciones. Los pobladores que bailaban en la plaza, imitan el accionar.

Seung y Phichit, quedan abrazados en medio de la plaza, sin percatarse de la situación. Ambos, totalmente sumidos en las aguas de lo utópico, pueden limitarse sólo a aferrarse con fuerza, con la paz desbordando por el umbral de sus almas.

— Majestad... — susurra el tailandés, al percatarse de que, sólo ellos permanecían en medio de la plaza.

— ¿Umh? — pregunta Seung, aún entumecido por lo pasional del momento.

— Ya todos dejaron de bailar... — murmulló Phichit. Ante ello, el príncipe se separó levemente del abrazo, mirando hacia su alrededor.

Y así era. Ya todos habían dejado de bailar. Los aldeanos estaban ahora poniendo atención a otro tipo de actividades. Seung, lanzó una pequeña risa, agraciado por el accionar de ambos.

— Creo que soñábamos despiertos.

— Así es, majestad.

Ambos, se echaron a reír divertidos por la situación, para luego, fundirse nuevamente en un estrepitoso abrazo.

* * *

La tarde pasó rápida para ambos. Junto a los pobladores, se unieron a otro tipo de actividades. Pudieron ser expectantes de las historias de juglares, escuchar los cánticos de los trovadores, ver los espectáculos de los animales a cargo de los acróbatas, y, al último, decidieron comprar algo de comer, para así, poder degustarlo cuando salieran del pueblo.

La tarde empezó a desplegar sus colores fantasmales por los cielos. El viento empezó a tornarse gélido, y, sin embargo, ambos decidieron entrelazar sus manos, para dirigirse a las afueras del pueblo. Allí, en los terrenos aledaños, donde nadie pudiese observarlos, donde nadie los enjuiciara por lo que sentían, en los lugares en donde no había alma alguna.

Allí...

Sólo allí, ellos podían sacar a relucir lo pulcro de sus almas. Sólo allí, ellos podían amarse sin ningún tipo de atadura.

Allí, en donde no llegaba la visión del sanguinario inquisidor. Allí, donde no llegaba la ignorancia del común aldeano que habría de acusarlos. Allí, donde no llegaba el sadismo del rey.

Allí, y sólo allí, ellos podrían amarse sin límite alguno.

Porque, el amor no tiene límites. Y pronto... muy pronto, uno de ellos pondría a prueba tal aseveración.

* * *

Ambos, se asentaron en la base de un árbol centenario. Se despojaron de sus máscaras de chacales, pero, permanecieron con las capuchas puestas, esto, por causa del viento que cada vez, se volvía más gélido.

El príncipe y su servidor, sacaron desde un bolso, los pastelillos de miel que habrían comprado en la aldea. Empezaron a comer gustosos, pues, las múltiples actividades en el pueblo, les había dejado con sus estómagos hambrientos.

De pronto, Seung mira a Phichit de soslayo, notando que, un poco de miel escurría por la comisura de sus labios. En un suave movimiento, el príncipe acorta distancia con su servidor, para luego, limpiar con la yema de sus dedos la miel que escurría por los labios del moreno.

— Eres un poco desastroso para comer. — susurró divertido, dibujándose una tierna sonrisa en su faz. Phichit, siente estremecer ante el contacto de sus labios con los dedos del noble.

— E-es que... tenía hambre. — respondió, con la vergüenza golpeando en su rostro.

Seung, no puede despegar su vista del rostro de su servidor. La ternura e inocencia que, se extendía por cada centímetro de su faz. Sus negros ojos, revestidos de largas pestañas. Sus cejas gruesas. Su pequeña nariz. Sus cabellos lisos. Su piel morena. Sus labios gruesos.

Todo.

Absolutamente todo de él, le sumía en lo más profundo de su inconsciente.

Un sueño.

Así lo sentía Seung. Como en un sueño.

Él, jamás había experimentado tal cosa. Phichit, no sólo era perfecto por fuera, sino que, lo era completamente también por dentro. Esa inocencia y pureza que, tanto le caracterizaba. Esa ingenuidad, esa confianza en el ser humano que, a pesar de la brutalidad de los tiempos, Phichit seguía sintiendo.

Una hermosa ingenuidad, pero, a la vez letal.

Seung, no pudo contenerlo más. Y, de un movimiento tenue, toma a Phichit por su barbilla, obligándole de cierto modo, a hacer contacto visual con él.

Phichit, abre sus ojos de la incredulidad. De forma instantánea, un carmín pigmenta en sus morenas mejillas.

Después de unos segundos, el tailandés entiende las intenciones del príncipe, y, sin oponer resistencia alguna, cierra sus ojos, esperando lo que se avecindaba.

Y así fue.

Un tenue beso es depositado en sus labios.

Un tierno beso, revestido de inocencia y cariño. Tan suave como la seda, y, tan tierno como su amor.

El príncipe, con su lengua, remueve la miel que quedaba en la comisura de los labios de su servidor. Una pequeña sonrisa se posa en los labios de Phichit, conmovido ante la acción del noble.

— Ma-majestad... — susurra divertido. — eso me ha provocado cosquillas.

Seung, no responde ante aquello, pudiendo sólo limitarse a observar de cerca el tierno rostro de Phichit. Él, se hallaba totalmente sumergido en la extensión de sus sentidos.

— ¿Majestad...?

— Te amo...

Puede sólo limitarse a decir. Aquella frase; _''te amo'',_ tan corta pero, expresiva. Allí... allí iba todo su mensaje.

Lo amaba. Amaba a Phichit. Lo amaba por ser capaz de cambiar tantas cosas en él. Su forma de ser, su percepción de la vida, la cosmovisión del mundo.

Por eso le amaba, y... por eso pretendía protegerle.

Phichit, sonríe enternecido al oír aquello. De un movimiento suave, el tailandés coge ambas manos del príncipe, para luego, depositar fugaces y tiernos besos en ellas. Seung, no puede evitar sonreír ante tal acción.

— Lo suave de sus manos me recuerda a mi madre. — susurró Phichit. El príncipe, arquea ambas cejas, curioso ante tal referencia.

— Me alegro, porque ella es una mujer muy dulce. — responde Seung.

— ¿Ha conversado con ella? — preguntó Phichit, intrigado.

— Claro que sí. — afirmó. — tuve la oportunidad de conversar con ella. Es una mujer muy dulce. No me extraña que tú también lo seas.

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Phichit, sintiendo como, una fuerte añoranza cruzaba de forma fugaz por su pecho.

— Majestad...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Y usted...? — se detiene. — ¿no tiene una madre...?

Aquella pregunta caló profundo en Seung. Una sonrisa, revestida de una notoria tristeza, se posa en su faz. Phichit, no tardó en percatarse de ello.

— L-lo siento... — se disculpa — no... no debí preguntar eso, majestad, perdónem...

— No... — musitó el príncipe. — está bien...

Un silencio incómodo se acentúa entre ambos. Phichit, deposita un tierno beso en la mejilla del príncipe. Seung, emite una pequeña risita, conmovido ante ello.

— Mereces saber la verdad. — dijo el azabache.

— ¿La verdad...?

El noble, sólo asintió con su cabeza. Una sonrisa revestida de confianza, se desliza por su faz. Phichit, le mira con cierta incredulidad.

— Jamás he confiado todo esto a alguien. — susurró tembloroso.

— Majestad...

— Eres la primera persona a la que contaré esto.

Phichit, sintió una profunda dicha en su alma. Él, que tan sólo era un simple servidor, ahora mismo, era quizá la persona más importante en la vida del príncipe. El noble, estaba allí, junto a él. Le amaba, y... ahora mismo, le confiaría su más grande secreto.

 _Sí, ahora mismo Phichit estaba convencido._ Él, era una persona importante para el príncipe. Y el príncipe... era una persona sumamente importante para él.

— Confíe en mí... — susurró. — puede usted confiarme lo que quiera. Yo, siempre estaré a vuestra disposición, así mi vida esté en peligro, así tenga que dar mi último aliento a cambio, yo siempre...

Se detuvo por un momento, intentando retener la vehemencia que le invadía de forma progresiva.

— ... Yo siempre estaré a su lado. — concluyó.

Y Seung, sintió una paz abrazadora desplegar por el horizonte de su alma. Phichit, hacía bien a su vida, tenerlo allí, justo frente a él, le hacía quizás el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

— Todo pasó hace muchos años atrás... — comenzó. — cuando yo era tan sólo un niño.

Phichit, empezó a oír atento al príncipe. Sus manos, se aferraban con fuerza a las de Seung, intentando contener lo temblorosas que éstas se hallaban.

— Fue un día en el que, mamá me tejió una muñeca de trapo. Yo, no sé por qué razón, prefería jugar con ese tipo de cosas a que con armas. — recordó, sintiendo como una tristeza progresiva se extendía por su pecho.

Phichit, contuvo las manos del príncipe entre las suyas, depositando de vez en cuando fugaces besos en ellas.

— El rey, mi padre, entró en nuestra habitación, y fue allí, cuando entonces, descubrió lo que mamá estaba haciendo. La agarró por los cabellos, y, sacó una gran daga de uno de sus bolsillos...

Un ligero temblor de hizo notorio en su timbre. Phichit, miraba con perplejidad tal escenario.

— La mató. — susurró apenas, con su voz pendiendo en un hilo. — rajó su cuello de forma salvaje, asesinándola ante mis ojos.

Phichit, abrió sus ojos del horror. Sus labios separaron, intentando emitir alarido alguno, pero, su impresión fue tan fuerte, que sólo pudo limitarse a observar estático al príncipe.

Ciertamente, aquello era terrible. Quizás, eso explicaba la razón del por qué el príncipe solía ser de aquella forma, después de todo, vivir situaciones de abuso desde niño, sólo generaba más violencia a largo plazo.

— Mi madre agonizó por un par de minutos ante mis ojos, yo no pude hacer nada. Cada día de mi vida, me maldigo por haber sido tan débil e inútil...

— No. — replicó Phichit, logrando salir de su shock. — no es su culpa, majestad, no lo es...

— No pude protegerla... no pude...

— Usted era un niño, usted no podía hacer nada...

Seung, cabizbajo, sólo pudo limitarse a asentir con su cabeza. Phichit, se aferró al príncipe en un fuerte abrazo, intentando contener los miedos de Seung con aquella acción. El príncipe, correspondió al abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Phichit.

— Lo que ha hecho su padre, ciertamente es horrible, pero... usted es distinto a él. — susurró Phichit, intentando apaciguar la desesperación del príncipe.

— Él me odia...

— ¿Por qué su padre habría de odiarlo, majestad?

Seung, calló por unos segundos. Había una razón por la que el rey le odiaba, claro que lo había... pero aquello, era algo que sólo él y el rey sabían, nadie más.

Pero...

Se trataba de Phichit. Y él, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo. O eso, es lo que Seung creía.

— Ha-hay una razón al respecto...

Phichit, levantó su vista hacia el príncipe, totalmente escéptico al oír aquello.

— Odiaba a mi madre, y me odia a mí. Nos aborrecía con lo más profundo de su alma.

— ¿P-por qué...?

El príncipe, traga saliva, nervioso ante la revelación que se aproximaba. Toma una bocanada de aire, intentando retener la angustia que escapaba por su semblante. Empuña ambas manos, decidido a articular dichas palabras.

Y...

Así fue.

— Yo no soy hijo del rey.

Se atreve a decir. Y Phichit, abre su boca de la sorpresa. Por unos segundos, queda en completo shock, sin poder dilucidar las palabras recientemente dichas por el príncipe. Después de unos minutos, el tailandés logra salir de aquel trance, pudiendo notar, como en el rostro del príncipe, se desplegaba un fuerte sentimiento de alivio.

— ¿Q-q-qué usted no es su hijo...? — balbuceó apenas.

— No. — negó con su cabeza. — no soy su hijo.

El moreno, emitió un pequeño alarido de la sorpresa. Con ambas manos, cubrió su boca, perplejo ante tal revelación. Eso, sólo quería decir una cosa...

 _Seung, no era completamente un príncipe._

— Mi madre, tuvo un desliz con uno de sus servidores, fue entonces cuando ella, pudo concebirme. — explicó. — apenas el rey, se enteró de ello, mi padre biológico fue torturado y asesinado. — añadió.

— E-eso es terrible...

— Lo es. — aseveró. — esa es la razón por la que, mi padre nos ha odiado a ambos, siempre. A mi madre, por ser una _adultera_ , y a mí, _por ser un bastardo._

Phichit, no podía entender nada. No lograba comprender, como es que la maldad humana podía tener tales consecuencias. _¿Adultera?, ¿bastardo?_ , _¡los seres humanos cometen errores!, ¡y no por ello merecen sufrir de aquella forma!,_ es lo que Phichit pensaba.

Su pulcra e inocente mente, no podía dilucidar la brutalidad y el sadismo humano. _¿Por qué las personas eran capaces de hacer sufrir al resto?_ , la vida era algo demasiado frágil como para manipularla con tan poco cuidado.

Phichit, sintió una rabia descomunal recorrer por su espina dorsal. Su antes perplejo rostro, se desfiguró en uno invadido de la cólera. Seung, no tardó en percatarse de ello.

— ¿Phichit...? — preguntó el príncipe, preocupado ante la expresión en el rostro de su servidor.

— N-no lo entiendo... — balbuceó, en un intento por mantener su compostura. — no lo entiendo...

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

Y Phichit, no pudo reprimir más su sentir. Y, desconcertado, exclamó;

— ¡No entiendo cómo es que existen personas con tales comportamientos!, ¡¿por qué los seres humanos no son capaces de vivir en armonía?!, ¡¿quiénes somos nosotros para privar de algo tan hermoso como la vida al resto?! — exclamó, totalmente fuera de sí.

— P-Phichit...

— Estoy harto del sadismo de esta época. Dios, Dios y Dios. Todos hablan de Dios. Pero, ¿y en dónde está él?, los inquisidores, ellos también asesinan gente inocente en nombre de él, ¡estoy harto! — Rompió en llanto. Aquel sentimiento de injusticia que invadía en su alma, se volvía cada vez más intolerable. — ¡quiero vivir en un mundo donde los hombres, las mujeres y los niños podamos ser libres!, ¡en dónde cada persona pueda hacer de su vida lo que estime conveniente!, ¡en dónde los frutos de nuestros esfuerzos sean para nuestros hijos y familia, y no para aquellos que se enriquecen en nombre de una figura abstracta!, ¡quiero tener derecho sobre mi cuerpo, y no que ellos puedan torturarme haciendo que yo confiese algo de lo que no he sido culpable!, ¡quiero poder amar a quién se me plazca, sin que el resto crea tener el derecho de matarme por amar de una forma distinta!

— Phichit...

— ¡Estoy harto!

Aquello resonó fuertemente entre ambos. Phichit, respiraba con dificultad después de todo lo dicho. Su alma, antes invadida del sentimiento de injusticia, ahora rebosaba de una aparente calma.

Sí, él ya había dicho todo lo que sentía. Aquel sentimiento tan dañino de injusticia y cólera, al ser testigo de los abusos de aquella época, en contra de los más débiles y desfavorecidos.

Seung, quedó perplejo por largos segundos. Todo lo que había articulado Phichit, era propio de los herejes de la época.

Sin embargo...

Eso a Seung le gustaba. Él, empezaba también a cuestionarse sobre el sistema imperante. Empezaba a cuestionar el orden de las cosas, el fundamento de lo establecido, la última respuesta, la razón de todo.

Despacio, toma a Phichit por su barbilla, levantando de forma leve su rostro, para así, poder hacer un contacto visual con él.

— Es por eso que me gustas. — susurró enternecido.

Phichit, sintió dar un vuelco en su corazón. Una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

— Pensé que... se espantaría de mí, majestad...

— Eso nunca...

Ambos, se aferran en un fuerte abrazo. Seung, comienza a acariciar de forma suave los cabellos del tailandés, masajeando las finas hebras de su cabeza. Phichit, cierra sus ojos al sentir el tacto. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en su faz.

El ulular de los búhos comienza a oírse junto al resonar de los grillos. El viento gélido empieza a mecer las hojas de la vegetación. La luna ahora arriba en el cielo, empieza a desplegar su albina luz sobre ellos.

 _La noche._

La noche comenzó, y, junto a ella, la aproximación de algo incierto.

— Majestad... — susurra Phichit, con su rostro aún hundido en el pecho del príncipe.

— ¿Umh...?

— ¿Por qué usted...? — se detiene, avergonzado ante la pregunta que articularía. — ¿... se enamoró de mí?

Seung, abre apenas sus pupilas al oír la pregunta. Un leve suspiro es emitido por sus labios. Un sentimiento de añoranza se desperdiga por su interior.

— ¿Por qué... me enamoré de ti?

— S-sí...

El azabache, acuna la barbilla del moreno entre sus manos, contemplando de cerca aquel bello y tierno rostro que, robaba sus sueños por las noches.

— Por infinitas razones, pero... — se detiene. — ... fue principalmente, por lo pulcro e inocente de tu alma.

El tailandés, siente como un calor abrazador inunda su rostro. De un momento a otro, su corazón comienza a palpitar deprisa.

— Es por eso que, deseo ser un hombre nuevo. — susurró. — quiero dejar atrás todo en lo que mi padre me convirtió.

— Majestad...

— Quiero ser alguien digno de ti.

Así es.

Seung, estaba dispuesto a cambiar por Phichit. Él, ya no quería ser aquel joven frívolo y sádico del que todos temían. El príncipe, deseaba ser alguien digno del hombre de su vida. Tenía ansias de poder dejar un legado después de sus días, dejar bellos recuerdos a quien cambio su percepción del mundo, ser merecedor del amor más pulcro e inocente que jamás había conocido...

... Del amor de Phichit.

El moreno, totalmente conmovido ante las palabras del príncipe, rápidamente se abalanza sobre él, depositando sus labios en los del noble.

Ambos, se unen en un suave beso. Tan terso e inocente que, podía ser comparado al aura de un ángel.

— Lo amo...

Susurró Phichit. Y Seung, sintió su corazón detener por un par de segundos. El oír aquello desde los labios de su servidor, traía a él un sinfín de sensaciones.

— Y yo a ti...

De pronto, una fuerte ráfaga de viento cruza por la atmósfera. El aire, cada vez se vuelve más violento y gélido, no siendo suficiente el grosor de las capuchas para capear el frío.

— Tengo frío... — musitó Phichit, tratando de acurrucarse con la capucha.

— Creo que, es hora de que volvamos al palacio.

— Sí. 

* * *

Rápidamente ambos se inmiscuyen por las estrechas y oscuras calles del pueblo, en dirección al palacio. Ya no había nadie merodeando por los alrededores. Todas las personas ya estaban en sus hogares, esto, por causa de las fuertes ráfagas. Seung y Phichit, nuevamente llevaban las capuchas y las máscaras de chacal.

De pronto Phichit, mira de soslayo a uno de los callejones lejanos. Allí, él pudo ver a dos personas que, aparentemente discutían. Seung, sin embargo, no parecía percatarse de ello, por lo que, siguió caminando.

El tailandés, se detiene por unos momentos. Entrecierra sus ojos, pudiendo así, divisar de mejor manera que es lo que ocurría en aquel oscuro callejón.

Y, al fin logra percatarse de lo que ocurría.

Cuando él, divisó claramente la situación en el callejón, sintió una rabia descomunal recorrer por su espina dorsal. Sus ojos abrieron de la perplejidad y, de un impulso, se echó a correr en dirección al callejón.

Seung, sin embargo, no logró percatarse de aquello.

— _Hey, chiquilla, no seas terca. Ven, podrás divertirte conmigo._ — decía un hombre, mientras que, arrinconaba a una joven contra el callejón.

— _¡Déjame en paz, no quiero, suéltame!_ — exclamaba la muchacha, con el miedo desbordando en cada palabra que entonaba.

— _¡Que terca eres, ven!_ — replicó, tomando a la joven de forma brusca, por una de sus muñecas. — _¡te va a encanta...!_

El hombre, no logró concluir su frase. De un movimiento, cae al suelo de forma brusca, impactando fuertemente.

— ¡DEJA A MI HERMANA EN PAZ, MALDITO!

Exclamó Phichit, lanzándose sobre él. El tailandés, comenzó a propinar patadas y golpes con las manos. La muchacha, cayó de trasera hacia atrás, impulsada por la sorpresa. Ella, sólo pudo observar atónita la lucha entre ambos.

— ¡Aléjate, maldito mocoso! — exclamó el hombre, reincorporándose sobre sí mismo.

— ¡No la toques, maldito enfermo, déjala en paz! — volvió Phichit a exclamar, lanzando golpes diversos, aunque torpes, pues él, no acostumbraba a pelear nunca.

— _¿Her-hermano...?_

Pensó la chica, totalmente perpleja. Sí, aquella era la voz de su hermano. Pero... _¿qué hacía el allí?_

— ¡Ya me tienes harto, maldito mocoso! — exclamó el hombre, y, de un fuerte movimiento, agarra a Phichit por el cuello, estrangulándolo y alzándolo con fuerza. El moreno, empieza a toser de forma desesperada.

— ¡HERMANO!

Exclama en un grito desgarrador la joven. Y, es cuando entonces, Seung logra escuchar de lejos aquello. El príncipe, gira sobre sí mismo, dirigiendo su vista hacia atrás.

 _Phichit no estaba._

Fue lo primero que pudo divisar. La desesperación empezó a apoderarse de él.

De un movimiento rápido, dirige su vista hacia el callejón del cual provino aquel terrible grito, y entonces, allí pudo ver...

 _Phichit..._

El gran amor de su vida, siendo asfixiado por un hombre en un callejón. Eso, fue todo lo que él pudo ver, ignorando por completo la presencia de la joven en un rincón.

Y entonces, una cólera inconmensurable se apodera de su psíquis. En una cuestión de tres segundos, Seung ya está en el lugar, y, de un movimiento fugaz, golpea en la cabeza al hombre _,_ totalmente fuera de sí.

— ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ, DÉJALO, TE MATARÉ, DÉJALO EN PAZ!

Exclama totalmente fuera de sí. El hombre, producto del intenso dolor, suelta a Phichit, impactándole con fuerza en contra de la pared. Seung, siente una rabia desbordar por sus sentidos.

— Voy a matarte. — amenazó, arrancando su máscara de chacal y bajando su capucha, dejando en evidencia su verdadera identidad.

 _El príncipe Seung._

— Ma-ma-majestad... — balbuceó el hombre, completamente temeroso ante la presencia de su autoridad. — lo... lo siento... yo...

— ¡Voy a matarte! — exclamó, tomando fuertemente al hombre de sus ropajes. — ¡Voy a matart...!

— Ma-majestad...

Escucha el príncipe a sus espaldas. Un leve alarido, seguido de una intensa tos. Phichit, había llamado la atención del príncipe.

Seung, de un movimiento rápido, lanza al hombre fuertemente en contra de la pared, ignorándolo por completo, para luego, tomar especial atención en Phichit.

— ¡Phichit! — exclama el príncipe, totalmente angustiado por el estado de su servidor. — ¡Phichit, Phichit!

El hombre, no duda en huir despavorido del lugar, no tomando importancia al escándalo que había armado.

— Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor... — repite el príncipe de forma incesante, angustiado ante la intensa tos del moreno. — un médico, un médico, por favor... — repetía angustiado.

Sin embargo, Phichit, a duras penas, logra controlar su tos, logrando al fin regularizar su respiración. Al percatarse de aquello, Seung dibuja una gran sonrisa en su faz, para luego, depositar un frenético beso en los labios de su amante.

— Phi-Phichit... — balbucea, con los nervios desbordando. — me asusté, yo... mi amor...

La hermana de Phichit, quien, estaba siendo testigo en primera fila de aquel escenario, sólo puede limitarse a observar boquiabierta la situación.

— Ma-majestad... — susurra el tailandés, reincorporándose apenas. — por favor...

— ¿Q-qué ocurre...?

— Mi hermana...

— ¿Qué?

Seung, gira apenas su vista hacia el costado del callejón, pudiendo divisar entonces, a una joven muchacha observándoles, totalmente perpleja. El príncipe, le observa totalmente estático, igual de perplejo.

— Es... es mi hermana...

El azabache, sólo puede limitarse a observar a la muchacha. Ambos, mantenían la mirada fija en el otro, completamente anonadados.

— ¿Majestad...?

— Nos vio. — dijo seco. — ya se ha percatado de lo nuestro, Phichit... — susurró, no quitando la vista a la muchacha, la que, aún permanecía muda ante tal escenario.

Phichit, lanzó un profundo suspiro, consternado. A duras penas, se reincorpora por completo desde el suelo, sacudiendo sus ropas. Seung, se levanta junto a él.

— De pie, Areeya. — musita Phichit, extendiendo la mano a su hermana. Areeya, corresponde a ello, levantándose del suelo. — tenemos que hablar. — dice seco.

Areeya, sólo asiente con su cabeza hacia el suelo, no atreviéndose a mirar al príncipe a los ojos. Phichit, gira su vista hacia el príncipe, haciendo un pequeño ademán con su mano.

— Ella ya nos vio, creo que... — se detiene. — ... necesita una explicación al respecto, majestad.

— Les daré su espacio. — replica Seung. — me alejaré un poco, me da miedo de que alguien les vuelva a hacer daño.

— Está bien, muchas gracias.

Seung, asiente apenas con su cabeza. Consternado, camina hacia el sitio en donde estaba anteriormente, antes de percatarse de toda aquella situación.

Phichit, gira su vista hacia su hermana, la que, ahora mantenía la mirada en alto, directamente hacia su rostro.

— Areeya...

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — interrumpe ella, con un evidente tono de molestia.

Phichit, torce sus labios temblorosos. Sus manos se empuñan, signo de los nervios que le invadían.

— Creo que, merezco una explicación...

— Te la daré, hermana...

El tailandés, emite un gran suspiro, para luego, tragar una gran bocanada de aire, intentando tomar valor para proceder a revelar a su hermana la verdadera situación.

— Y-yo... — balbucea. — y... y el príncipe... — se detiene. — ... somos amantes.

Areeya, sólo puede limitarse a mantenerse estática al oír aquello. Sin expresión alguna en su rostro, así es como ella, observaba a su hermano, el que, se mostraba completamente angustiado por la situación.

— Her-hermana... escucha... yo...

— ¿Cómo pudiste? — le interrumpió.

— Areeya, yo...

— ¿Cómo has sido capaz, Phichit?

— Lo sient...

— ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz de conquistar a un hombre tan guapo como el príncipe?!

Exclama, totalmente consternada. Phichit, abre sus ojos de la perplejidad. Una expresión de incredulidad se posa en su faz.

— ¿Q-qué...? — musita Phichit, extrañado.

— Di-digo... — balbucea la joven. — ¡Phichit, has enamorado al príncipe! — exclama — ¡al prín-ci-pe!

Phichit, abre y cierra su boca varias veces, intentando articular palabra alguna, mas, nada salió de ella.

— ¡Por Dios!, ¡el príncipe es el hombre más guapo del reino!, ¡Phichit! — exclama, ejecutando divertidos movimientos con sus manos. — ¡¿cómo lo hiciste?!

— Bu-bueno... no lo sé...

— ¡Y yo que, intento siempre encontrar a un chico guapo!, ¡y tú te adelantas, y todavía con el príncipe!, esto es tan injusto...

Reclama la joven, rascando por detrás de su nuca. Phichit, no puede evitar reír ante la divertida reacción de su hermana.

— Pe-pero Phichit... — balbucea, viniendo un recuerdo a su mente. — ¿a-acaso él... no estaba comprometido con la princesa Sala?

— S-sí... — responde el moreno, con cierta tristeza.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! — exclama Areeya. — ¡esto es demasiado extremo!, ¡es como las historias que cuenta Keko el juglar!

Una fuerte risa es emitida por Phichit. Areeya, no puede evitar reír junto a su hermano.

— Hermana, escucha... — susurra el tailandés, intentando mantener su compostura. — esto... necesito que guardes silencio.

— No te preocupes, hermano mayor. — dijo ella. — soy una tumba. No diré nada al respecto.

— Ni a mamá, ni a papá, ni a nuestra hermana.

— A nadie, hermano. ¡Lo juro!

Exclamó ella, dibujándose una gran sonrisa en su faz. Phichit, sintió una gran añoranza desplegar por su pecho.

— Confío en ti.

— Jamás te defraudaría, hermano. — susurró ella. — yo te amo.

— Y yo a ti, hermanita.

Ambos, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo revestido de total ternura y amor. Amor de dos hermanos que, podían confiarse los más grandes secretos del universo y, aún así, ellos jamás romperían su pacto.

Porque Areeya y Phichit, eran familia. Y la familia, siempre está allí para apoyar en todos los momentos, sean estos de luz u oscuridad.

Aquel peso, había sido puesto por una mera casualidad sobre los hombros y consciencia de Areeya. Una joven de quince años, la que, soñaba con convertirse en una juglar, para repartir por todos los países del mundo, historias románticas y de fantasía, como las de su hermano y como las que ella _soñaba vivir._

 _Soñaba, vivir..._

Aquellas palabras que, extienden sobre nuestro futuro nuestras más grandes expectativas.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que...

Aquel secreto confiado a Areeya, traería a uno de ellos un último aliento.

 _... Un último aliento._

* * *

Después de aquella conversación, Seung y Phichit, acompañaron a Areeya por las cercanías de su hogar, para así, asegurarse de que ella llegara sana y salva hasta el lugar.

La caminata hacia el palacio carmesí no duró mucho más. Ambos, entraron por el subterráneo, procurando evitar ser vistos por algún guardia real.

Entre la oscuridad del palacio, ambos se inmiscuyeron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Seung, antes de poder ir a sus aposentos, regaló un último beso en los labios a su servidor, para así, poder tener dulces sueños con el hombre al que amaba. Phichit, por su parte, imitó la misma acción, siempre, guardando el mayor cuidado posible.

El príncipe entonces, partió a su habitación. Una vez en ella, empezó a despojarse de sus ropas, decidido a descansar después del ajetreado día.

Sin embargo...

Un fuerte golpe en su puerta le advierte que, aquello no ocurriría. No al menos por ahora.

— Majestad. — llama un guardia real, por el exterior.

— ¿Qué? — responde el príncipe, con los peores de los ánimos.

— Su padre ha estado esperándolo, dice que, desea verlo ahora mismo, es un tema urgente.

Seung, rueda sus ojos con impaciencia. Un bufido de molestia es emitido desde sus labios, con la mayor pesadumbre posible.

— Voy.

— ¡Sí, señor! 

* * *

Cuando el príncipe, se apersonó en el despacho de su padre, pudo ver a una persona acompañándole. Entrecerró sus ojos, desde la entrada, y entonces, él pudo reconocer de quién se trataba.

 _Era Sala, su prometida._

— Te estuvimos esperando, Seung. — musitó el rey, totalmente exasperado.

— ¿Dónde estuviste?, estuviste desaparecido todo el día... — reprochó la joven, notoriamente disgustada.

— Eso no importa. — respondió él, emitiendo un profundo suspiro de desconcierto. — ¿ocurre algo?, ha de haber alguna razón para llamar a mi presencia.

El rey, asintió con la cabeza. Con un ademán, indica al guardia real cerrar la puerta, para así, dejar a los tres conversar tranquilos.

— El padre de Sala, desea que vayas de visita su reino, junto a tu prometida.

Seung, arquea ambas cejas, sorprendido. Una expresión de disgusto se posa en su faz. Sala, nota de inmediato aquello.

— Es una invitación, Seung. — dice ella, tomando a su prometido por una de sus manos, entrelazándola a la de ella.

— Realmente no me apetece su invitación. — respondió él, zafándose suavemente del agarre de la mujer. — padre...

— No es una opción, Seung. — dice seco. — es una obligación.

— Pero...

— El compromiso de ustedes, ya ha sido presentado formalmente en este reino, es hora de que, lo hagan formalmente en el Reino Crispino.

Un profundo suspiro de disgusto es emitido por Seung. Sus ojos cierran, intentando contener el desasosiego de aquello.

— Bien... — susurra él. — ¿Cuándo debemos partir?

— Hoy mismo. — responde su prometida.

— Entonces arreglaré mis cosas. — se reincorpora de la silla. — daré aviso a mi servidor personal para que, pueda también arreglar las suyas.

— ¡No!

Exclama Sala fuertemente. El rey y el príncipe, dirigen su vista hacia ella, totalmente extrañados ante tal reacción.

— Di-digo...

— ¿Estás diciéndome que, no puedo llevar a mi servidor personal? — pregunta Seung, totalmente consternado.

— N-no es necesario...

— Sala... — susurra el rey, de forma apaciguadora. — Phichit, el servidor personal de Seung, es su hombre de confianza. Es natural que, mi hijo tenga deseos de llevarlo.

Sala, siente una furia acrecentar en su interior. No. Ella, no permitiría que _''el servidor personal de Seung'',_ que, en realidad no era más que el amante de su prometido, se inmiscuyera nuevamente en sus planes.

No. Ella no lo permitiría.

— Me niego. — asevera la princesa. — me niego a que mi prometido lleve a alguno de sus servidores.

— No puedes prohibirme llevar a mi hombre de confianza, Sala. — responde él, fulminándole con la mirada.

— Majestad. — susurra Sala dirigiéndose al rey. — mi padre, ha dicho que, él dispondrá de todos los servidores posibles para mi prometido. Él, no quiere que sean enviados servidores desde este reino. Mi padre, desea recibirnos con el mayor esmero posible, por lo que, sería grosero de nuestra parte llevar a alguien de la servidumbre.

Aquello, tenía bastante sentido. El rey, dubitativo, empieza a analizar dicha situación. Seung, sólo pudo limitarse a observar totalmente consternado.

— Tienes razón. — asevera el rey.

— Padre, escucha...

— No. — responde seco. — tu prometida tiene razón. Si aquello, es el deseo del rey de la familia Crispino, entonces no debemos contradecirle. Esto, es una alianza entre reinos, debemos llevar las cosas en paz. — concluye.

Seung, emite un bufido con total exasperación. De soslayo, observa el rostro de su prometida, con total rencor por lo dicho.

— Sólo serán cuatro días. — dice ella, desviando a duras penas su vista de Seung. — no será mucho.

— Bien. — responde el rey. — Entonces, adelante. Seung, ve a arreglar tus cosas, dentro de diez minutos, habrá una carroza esperando a las afueras del palacio. Desde allí, partirán al Reino de la familia Crispino.

* * *

El príncipe, con furia lanzaba sus cosas sobre la cama. Sentía total consternación por la situación. Del sólo hecho de pensar que, debía pasar cuatro días lejos del palacio, generaba un terrible sentir en él.

 _Cuatro días._

 _Cuatro días lejos de Phichit._

Porque sí. En realidad, esa era la razón por la que su malestar era tan grande. Si tan sólo, él pudiese llevar a Phichit junto a él, no estaría sintiendo tanta rabia por la situación.

Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, y, sin tomar importancia a lo que llevaba, Seung empaca sus cosas, para luego, salir de su habitación con la peor disposición posible.

Pero, antes de poder salir al exterior del palacio, Seung se dirige hacia la habitación del tailandés.

— ¿Phichit? — susurra, mientras que, con suavidad golpea la puerta de la habitación.

Para su buena fortuna, el moreno no tarda en abrir la puerta. Una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

— Majestad, pensé que... usted ya estaba descansando...

— ¿Puedo pasar? — susurra, mirando a sus alrededores, comprobando la presencia de algún posible testigo.

— Claro que sí.

El príncipe, se adentra de forma rápida en la habitación de Phichit. De un solo golpe, lanza su bolso hacia un costado, sin tomar importancia al aparente daño que podrían sufrir sus pertenencias.

— ¿Ocurrió algo...? — preguntó el moreno, temeroso.

— No, nada realmente... — responde el príncipe, intentando apaciguar la situación.

El azabache, suavemente se aferra a la cintura de su servidor, quedando ambos, a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros. Seung, con la delicadeza de una flor, comienza a acariciar el bello y terso rostro de Phichit, admirando cada centímetro de tierna facción.

— Debo irme... — musitó apenado.

— ¿Q-qué...? — preguntó el moreno, dibujándose una expresión de angustia en su faz. — ¿c-cómo que debe irse...?

— Tranquilo... — murmulló, depositando un leve beso en la frente del joven. — no será por mucho, sólo cuatro días.

— ¿A dónde...?

— Debo ir al reino de la familia Crispino. Están demandando una presentación formal de mi compromiso con Sala.

— ¿No puedo acaso acompañarle? — preguntó el tailandés, dibujándose en su rostro una expresión de amargura. Seung, desvió su mirada por un momento, apenado ante tal situación.

— No... — murmulla con tristeza. — ellos, han pedido de forma encarecida la ausencia de mis servidores, lamentablemente.

Phichit, baja su mirada con desasosiego. En un movimiento suave, aferra su rostro hacia el pecho del príncipe, fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo.

— Voy a extrañarlo... — susurró con suavidad.

— Y yo a ti, demasiado... — respondió igualmente.

El príncipe, toma el rostro de su servidor, con suavidad. Por largos segundos, ambos hacen contacto visual directo, admirándose el uno al otro, con total detenimiento y con los sentidos entumecidos en las facciones del otro.

Ambos, van acortando distancia de forma progresiva, hasta que, ambas bocas, se funden en un profundo beso.

Un beso pasional, el que, revestía el infinito amor que cada uno sentía por el otro. Un beso que, anticipaba la infinita lealtad que ellos sostendrían a pesar de las adversidades. Un beso que, advertía desde ya que, incluso, si el aliento llegaba a su límite, ellos jamás doblegarían la mano al opresor.

Al opresor...

Al mismo que, con el mayor de los sadismos querría verlos derrotados. Al mismo que, con la ofrenda de riquezas, querría corromper el pulcro amor que ellos sentían.

Al opresor que... no tenía idea de cuál era el límite del amor que ellos experimentaban. Porque, nadie, ni siquiera ellos, conocían tal límite.

Ambos, se separaron apenas un poco. Sus respiraciones agitadas y acaloradas, golpeaban la faz del otro, sumergiendo a ambos en lo más profundo de lo utópico.

Seung, deposita un pequeño beso en la nariz de Phichit, en una acción revestida de ternura. Phichit, imita la misma acción, aferrándose fuertemente a Seung, como si...

Como sí no quisiera dejarle ir.

— Ya es hora... — susurra el príncipe, acariciando el cabello del moreno.

— Sí... — responde Phichit, muy a su pesar.

El príncipe, regala un último beso fugaz en los labios de Phichit, para luego, dedicar una radiante sonrisa al amor de su vida.

— Nos veremos en cuatro días.

— Sí, majestad...

— Cuídate, por favor, por lo que más quieras... — se detuvo. — cuando vuelva, quiero encontrarte sano y salvo.

— Así será... — responde él, besando le mejilla al príncipe.

Seung, a duras penas y, muy a su pesar, se dirige hacia la salida de la habitación.

— Te amo.

— Y yo a usted.

Phichit, regala una gran sonrisa al príncipe. Una sonrisa invadida de ingenuidad e inocencia.

Aquella misma sonrisa que, fue la responsable de causar tal alboroto en el príncipe. Aquella misma sonrisa que, le tenía totalmente embobado, hasta en lo más profundo de su inconsciente.

 _Una última sonrisa._

Una última sonrisa antes de que, la bella curva de Phichit, clausurara por un tiempo la magia de ella.

Una última sonrisa antes de que, el sadismo y la brutalidad, se encargaran de destruir el bien más preciado del príncipe.

 _El bien más preciado del príncipe..._

El que, sería corrompido ante la monstruosidad e irracionalidad de los instintos más bajos del ser humano...

 _En la época más oscura de la historia de la humanidad..._

* * *

La noche no tardó en desvanecerse, para luego, dar lugar al alba.

El Rey, permanecía en su despacho temprano por la mañana, a primera hora. A pesar de su aparente calma, la verdad era que, el rey tenía un caos por dentro. No dejaba de generar ruido en él, la aparente homosexualidad de su hijo.

Él, no sabía aún con exactitud si Seung, había vuelto a _''enfermar''_ de lo mismo, aunque, las sospechas eran cada vez más y más fuertes.

— Mi señor.

Interrumpe un guardia real en el despacho. El rey, da un pequeño respingo, para luego, dirigir su vista hacia el hombre.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— El señor Snyder Koch ya está aquí, ¿le hago pasar?

— De inmediato.

No pasó gran tiempo hasta que, un hombre de contextura delgada y alta, apareció por el despacho del rey. El hombre, vestía ropajes propios de los clérigos. Su cabeza, estaba revestida de largas canas, las que, estaban perfectamente peinadas.

— Rey Jeroen.

— Señor Snyder.

El rey, extendió una silla ante el inquisidor. Éste, tomó asiento sin chistas palabra alguna. El noble, hizo un ademán con la mano al guardia, exigiendo se retirara del lugar.

— Me disculpo por haberme apersonado en este palacio días después de su llamado, majestad. Sabe usted que, la labor de un inquisidor es extenuante. En estos momentos, estoy a cargo de varias labores investigativas y juicios inquisitoriales.

— No se disculpe, señor Snyder. — dijo el rey. — entiendo que, es usted un ocupado hombre de Dios.

— ¿En qué puedo yo serle útil, señor?

— Hay algo de lo que, quisiera hablarle...

Un silencio lúgubre se acentúa entre ambos. El inquisidor, carraspea su garganta, en un intento de quebrantar aquella atmósfera.

— Es sobre mi hijo, Seung-Gil. — se atrevió a decir.

— Claro, el príncipe. — replica él. — ¿qué ocurre?

El rey, desvía su mirada. Una terrible vergüenza desolladora penetra en su orgullo.

— Recuerda usted que... cuando Seung-Gil era un niño, él... estaba enfermo.

— Sea más específico, majestad.

— ... Él, gustaba de los hombres.

Otro silencio desollador se acentúo entre ambos. El inquisidor, arquea ambas cejas, completamente asqueado ante lo dicho por el rey.

— Claro, como olvidar algo como eso.

— Creo que... — se detiene. — ... ha vuelto a enfermar.

— Eso es imposible. — protesta con molestia. — las palabras del evangelio han de ser suficientes para curar al príncipe de tal asquerosa aberración.

— Lo sé, pero...

— Está usted poniendo en duda la palabra de Dios, majestad. — protestó con enojo. — ha usted de ser el rey, pero poner en duda la veracidad del evangelio, no es más que un acto de herejía.

— Señor Snyder. — interrumpe el rey, entre dientes, conteniendo la rabia desbordante. — no estoy poniendo en duda el evangelio, sino que... — se detuvo. — es quizás alguien externo el culpable, y no mi hijo ni el evangelio.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? — preguntó.

— Necesito saber si, hay alguien en la vida de mi hijo. Alguien que, produzca tal alboroto en él, tanto que, ha sido corrompido.

— ¿Tiene usted pruebas claras de que su hijo ha vuelto a enfermar de lo mismo?

— No. — respondió el rey. — no las tengo por ahora.

— Majestad, no puedo nada hacer yo al respecto. — musita. — mis labores investigativas residen sólo para la potestad eclesiástica, lo que usted me pide no sería más que una labor fuera de mi competencia.

— Lo sé. — asintió el rey. — es por eso que, yo me encargaré de buscar pruebas, sin embargo, cuando las encuentre, necesito que usted, se haga cargo de la interrogación.

— Oh... — susurra con sorpresa. — bien, eso es razonable. Sin embargo... ¿qué gano yo a cambio de tales labores interrogativas?

El rey, de un movimiento rápido, agarra un saco desde bajo de su mesa, para luego, extenderlo ante el inquisidor.

— Quinientas monedas de oro, señor Snyder. — dice fuertemente, mientras, extiende en las manos del inquisidor el pesado saco.

— Vaya... — murmulla. — no podía esperarse menos de usted, majestad.

— Encontraré las pruebas necesarias. Luego de ello, demandaré su presencia en este palacio.

— Perfecto.

— Entonces nos vemos, señor Snyder Koch.

— Nos vemos, Rey Jeroen.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de aquella conversación, el inquisidor volvió a sus labores habituales. Sin embargo, el rey demandó de inmediato la presencia de Baek en su despacho.

— ¿Me ha usted llamado, mi señor? — preguntó el joven, ladeando su cabeza por el borde de la puerta.

— Entra, Baek. — ordenó. — Y cierra esa puerta, ahora mismo.

— Sí, mi señor.

El joven, se adentra en el despacho del rey, para luego, proceder a tomar asiento.

— Tengo una tarea sumamente importante que darte. — dice de forma lúgubre, cruzando sus manos a la altura de su rostro. Baek, siente su cuerpo estremecer.

— ¿De qué trata, mi señor?

— He traído hasta el palacio al inquisidor Snyder Koch.

Baek, siente como una horda de desesperación se acentúa dentro de él. _¿A un inquisidor?, ¿a Snyder Koch?, ¿no era acaso ese mismo inquisidor el más temerario y sanguinario del reino?_

— Tranquilízate. — dijo el rey. — él no hará daño a Seung, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— ¿Está seguro, majestad...?

— Sí. — replicó él. — tengo otra idea en mente, es por eso que, necesito de tu ayuda.

Baek, asintió con su cabeza, para luego, proceder a escuchar con atención al Rey.

— Necesito que consigas pruebas. Dame alguna prueba clara que, deje en evidencia que Seung, ha vuelto a enfermar de lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo consigo algo como eso, mi señor...?

— No lo sé. — respondió. — tienes todo mi permiso de ejecutar las acciones que estimes pertinentes, pero, consigue las pruebas. Si requieres inmiscuirte en la habitación de Seung, entonces hazlo.

Baek, abre sus ojos de la perplejidad al oír aquello. El rey, estaba dando a él muchas atribuciones.

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer. — replicó. — sin embargo, necesito que ningún servidor vea lo que estás haciendo, ¿lo entiendes?

— Sí, majestad.

— Sabía que, siempre podía contar contigo, Baek.

— ¿Está usted seguro, mi señor, de que ese inquisidor no hará daño al príncipe?

— Baek... — susurra el rey, de forma apacible. — yo jamás podría hacer daño a mi propio hijo, sabes tú cuanto amo yo a Seung-Gil.

El joven, sólo se limita a asentir con su cabeza.

— Esto es por su propio bien. — añade. — ahora, por favor, ve y busca pruebas. Hazlo por Seung.

— Sí, majestad.

Baek, tenía ya una idea en mente respecto de aquello. Él, se inmiscuiría en la habitación del príncipe, pero, aquello no podría hacerlo él sólo...

Y Baek...

Ya tenía a alguien en mente. Sabía perfectamente, quien podría ayudarle en su tarea. Él, no perdería más tiempo al respecto, apenas maquinó su plan, este empezó a andar. 

* * *

Phichit, aquel día no despertó temprano por la mañana. La ausencia del príncipe, le hacía sentir todo muy monótono y aburrido, así que, ese día, permaneció en la cama más de la cuenta.

De pronto, siente como alguien llama a la puerta. Phichit, con la ingenuidad que siempre le caracterizaba, abre ésta sin ningún tipo de miedo o sospecha.

Sin embargo...

Miedo fue lo que sintió, apenas divisó quien era el responsable de tal llamado. Rápidamente, intenta cerrar la puerta, sin éxito.

La persona que, provocó tal miedo en Phichit, se adentró en la habitación de un solo movimiento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, quedando con el tailandés dentro de la habitación.

Phichit, se arrinconó en una esquina, observando totalmente perplejo la escena. Sus ojos cristalizaron y su boca emitía pequeños alaridos del susto.

Sintió como su cuerpo paralizaba del miedo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — habló el individuo, divertido. — ¿te has congelado del miedo?

Dijo, con un divertido tono de voz. Phichit, sentía que iba a desvanecer.

— J-J-Je...Jen... — balbuceó, con su voz temblando por completo.

No. Phichit, simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos divisaban ante él.

Era Jen.

Con sus ojos aguados, delineó el rostro del joven, el que, se hallaba desfigurado por causa de aquella noche. Jen, parecía totalmente divertido ante el aterrado semblante del moreno.

— ¿Cómo estás, Phichit? — dijo, acercándose hacia el moreno.

Phichit, lanzó un fuerte alarido del susto. Jen, se acercó a él rápidamente, tapando su boca con fuerza.

— Cierra la puta boca, ahora. — ordenó. — cierra la puta boca, o te mato.

El tailandés, trataba de arrancar las manos del joven por todos los medios. Su vista aterrada, sólo podía limitarse a observar el rostro herido de Jen.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó. — ¿te gusta mi rostro, Phichit? — murmulló entre dientes, aprisionando con más fuerza la boca del moreno, para luego, soltarlo de un solo golpe.

Una gran bocanada de aire es soltado por el moreno. Un pequeño hilo de saliva escurre desde sus labios, signo de la asfixia que había sufrido.

— ¿Q-qué ha-haces aquí? — preguntó aterrado, arrastrándose hacia el rincón de la habitación.

— Vine a cobrar lo que quedó inconcluso la noche pasada, ¿lo recuerdas?

Una terrible expresión de angustia se pasmó en la faz de Phichit. Fuertes carcajadas empezaron a ser emitidas por Jen.

— ¡Hubieses visto la expresión de tu rostro! — exclamó. — no, no vine a cobrar lo de la noche pasada, aunque, las malditas ganas no me faltan.

— ¿E-entonces... q-qué...?

— Phichit... — susurró Jen, acercándose nuevamente hacia el menor. Phichit, retrocedió con el miedo desbordando. — no sólo seré yo quien me encargue de ti.

— ¿Q-qué...?

— Estás a punto de vivir un verdadero infierno, pequeña mierdecilla. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que quemaste mi rostro?

— ¡Yo no quería hacerlo!

— ¿De qué me sirven tus lamentos?, nada borrará esta maldita cicatriz de mi piel.

— ¡Si tú no me hubieses intentado violar, nada de eso te habría ocurrido, yo sólo intenté defenderm...!

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó Jen, totalmente fuera de sí. Phichit, soltó un agudo alarido. — si tú... si tú no te hubieses resistido, nada de esto habría pasado.

— _¿Q-qué...?_

Phichit, sintió un terrible asco invadirle. _¿Acaso él estaba diciéndole que, nada de eso habría ocurrido si no hubiese opuesto resistencia?_ , eso era algo sumamente descabellado, es decir... _¿al final él, era el culpable de tal situación?_

— Conocerás el verdadero sufrimiento, te lo aseguro.

Dijo Jen, para luego, retirarse rápidamente de la habitación. Phichit, sintió como la puerta era bloqueada por fuera. De forma desesperada, Phichit intentaba abrirla, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito alguno.

— ¡Ayuda, por favor, auxilio!

Exclamaba desesperado, suplicando que, alguien pudiese oírle. Sin embargo, nadie estaba en aquellas cercanías, por lo que, eran inútiles sus esfuerzos. 

* * *

Jen permanecía en aquel lugar, vigilando que, nadie se acercara hasta aquel sitio. Por otro lado, Baek se encontraba ya en el interior de la habitación del príncipe, registrando de forma incesante, para así, hallar alguna pista al respecto.

Por debajo de la cama, en sus ropajes, en los muebles, e inclusive, entre las joyas... pero nada.

Baek, por más esfuerzos que hiciera, no podía hallar nada que constituyera una pista lo suficientemente clara.

— ¡Eh! — exclama Jen, desde el exterior de la habitación. — ¡Baek, apresúrate, pueden venir algunos servidores!

— ¡Maldita sea! — responde Baek. — ¡Ya!, ¡estoy haciendo lo que puedo!

Rápidamente, empieza a hurgar entre algunas cajas que yacían en el tocador de la habitación. De pronto, por causa de un torpe movimiento, una de las cajas cae al suelo, desparramando por allí todo lo que yacía en su interior.

Baek, mira por el rabillo del ojo aquellos objetos, sin tomar alguna importancia alguna. Sin embargo, un fuerte brillo azulino encandila los ojos del joven, provocando que, forzadamente él tomara atención en aquel sitio.

Y entonces Baek, se percata del objeto responsable de aquel atrayente brillo.

El joven, escéptico, toma el objeto entre sus manos, acariciando suavemente, como sí, aquello constituyera un verdadero enigma.

— _Un cuadernillo._

Susurra de forma casi imperceptible. E, impulsado por la curiosidad e intensidad del momento, Baek, abre aquel cuadernillo, admirando por completo el contenido de su interior.

 _''... Ayúdame a tomar control sobre mí, no dejes que él gane más terreno sobre mí._

 _Él, se está apoderando de mi alma._

 _Él, se está apoderando de mis pensamientos._

 _Él... se está apoderando de mi amor.''_

 _De mi amor..._

Fue tan sólo un fragmento que Baek pudo leer, antes de que, sus mejillas estuviesen empapadas de incesantes lágrimas. Con sus manos temblorosas, sostenía apenas el cuadernillo, intentando contener la frustración interior que acrecentaba con brutalidad.

— _Seung... ¿por qué...?_

De pronto, un fuerte grito saca a Baek desde sus pensamientos.

— ¡Baek, maldita sea, apresúrate!

Exclama Jen, con una evidente molestia en su tono de voz. Baek, rápidamente seca sus lágrimas, para luego esconder el cuadernillo en sus ropajes. Una vez logrado el propósito, el joven sale de la habitación, procurando como si, nada hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

El objeto fue llevado de inmediato al rey, y éste, no pudo creer todo lo que podía leer en el cuadernillo de su hijo.

El rey, empezó a romper todo a su camino. Los adornos de cristal explotaron cuando, una de sus grandes manos azotó la extensión de la pared. Fuertes bramidos de ira eran perceptibles inclusive fuera del despacho. Baek, sintió un miedo inconmensurable recorrer por su espina.

— Vayan a la aldea y busquen al inquisidor, rápido. — demando de inmediato, con su mirada desbordando de furia.

— Sí, se-señor... — respondió uno de sus guardias, para luego, salir despavorido de la habitación.

Baek, sólo podía limitarse a agachar su mirada, aterrorizado ante la reacción del Rey.

— Baek. — llamó el rey fuertemente. El muchacho, levantó apenas su vista.

— Dímelo ahora. — musitó. — dime ahora todo lo que sepas de esto.

El rey, fulminó a Baek con la mirada. El muchacho, bajó su mirada de inmediato, invadido del pavor que acrecentaba dentro de sí.

— N-no sé nada al respecto, se-señor...

— ¡¿Cómo que no sabes nada, maldita sea?! — exclamó en un bramido.

— Pe-pero... — se detuvo. — Sé de alguien que... podría tener valiosa información.

El rey, se reincorpora de inmediato de su despacho, dando un gran respingo. Con la mirada, intimida a Baek, para luego articular;

— Dime ahora, quién es esa persona que tiene valiosa información.

Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del joven, para luego articular;

— Phichit Chulanont, señor. — murmulla. — él, tiene valiosa información respecto de su majestad. El príncipe, confía todo a él, inclusive lo que usted menos podría imaginarse.

* * *

Phichit, ya se había resignado a seguir gritando por ayuda. Con pesadumbre, se reincorporó en la cama, esperando a que alguien, pasara por allí cerca. Quizás así, él podría ahorrar energías y suplicar por asistencia cuando oyese a algún servidor pasar por fuera.

— Phichit.

Oye el moreno decir a alguien desde el exterior. Rápidamente, da un gran respingo, para luego, articular.

— ¡Ayuda, por favor!

El bloqueo de la puerta, es arrebatado, para que posteriormente, ésta abriese de par a par, dejando ver a contraluz, la silueta de un gran y corpulento hombre.

— ¡¿Ma-majestad?!

Exclama Phichit, totalmente consternado ante la presencia del rey, quien, le miraba de soslayo.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta el mayor.

— S-sí, majestad, muchísimas gracias. — contesta el moreno, ejecutando de forma incesante, varias reverencias al rey.

— Vine a verte porque, necesito de tu ayuda. — murmulla el rey. Phichit, arquea una de sus cejas.

— Claro majestad, estoy a sus órdenes.

— Debes dirigirte a mi sector del palacio. Estarás a cargo de la limpieza de un cuarto. — ordenó sin titubeos. — acompáñame ahora, no pierdas el tiempo.

— ¡S-sí, señor!

* * *

Era una habitación subterránea. Al parecer, allí se guardaban las distintas indumentarias para los fines de aseo en el palacio. Phichit, comenzó por barrer las esquinas, las que, estaban acumuladas de telas de arañas.

Abrió las cortinas, dejando entrar en el lugar la luz solar. Miró hacia el exterior; vio el riachuelo al fondo. _Entonces recordó._

 _Recordó cuando, el príncipe confesos sus sentimientos hacia él, por primera vez. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Un gran sentimiento de añoranza y paz se extendió por el horizonte de su alma._

Phichit, comenzó a entonar una divertida canción que, había sido oída por él en la celebración del pueblo. Con divertidos movimientos, Phichit empezó a ejecutar los mismos pasos que recordaba de los trovadores. Una tierna risita arranca de sus labios.

— _Hey._

Escucha apenas Phichit por detrás de él. Era una voz masculina, la que, ya parecía serle demasiado familiar. Despacio, Phichit ladea su cabeza, para así, poder ver al responsable de aquel llamado.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bienvenido al infierno, Phichit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un fuerte crujido resuena en su cabeza. De un solo golpe, impacta seco en el suelo. Gotas de sangre escurrían por su nuca, empapando por completo sus negras hebras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Phichit despierta al tiempo después. Todo le da vueltas. Su respiración se torna pesada y descontinuada. Un dolor insoportable se acentúa en su cráneo, producto del terrible golpe.

Sus ojos están completamente abiertos, pero, sin embargo, él no puede ver nada. Phichit, logra escuchar a su lado dos antorchas de fuego ardiente y rebosante, pero, aun así, con sus ojos abiertos, él no logra divisar nada.

Sólo oscuridad...

Una espesa oscuridad...

Porque, claro... entonces Phichit, pudo apenas entender lo que ocurría.

Se sentía ahogado, sus ojos abiertos, no podían divisar nada, no podía mover ni sus extremidades. Ni el más mínimo músculo.

Porque Phichit...

Él...

 _Estaba en el calabozo de los ciegos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ _~ Los próximos dos capítulos, son de alto impacto. Así que, dejo desde ahora el aviso, para poder anteponer a quienes son muy susceptibles. Gracias por leer~ :D__


	8. Chapter 8

**ADVERTENCIA;** **Este capítulo contiene descripciones explícitas de violencia. Esto, podría herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores.**

 **GLOSARIO;**

 **\- ABAD:** Superior de un monasterio perteneciente a determinadas órdenes religiosas cristianas con el título de abadía.

 **\- Teoría Geocéntrica.** Antigua teoría que pone a la tierra en el centro del universo, y los astros, incluido el sol, girando alrededor de la tierra.

 **\- Tormento de agua.** No lo explicaré, pues éste se explica por sí mismo en la historia, sólo deben tomar atención.

 **\- Pera de la angustia.** Al menos en este capítulo, sólo hare mención de ello. PERO, les dejo la tarea de que ustedes investiguen este artefacto.

* * *

Ambos eran llevados por el sendero de un lugar incierto. Sus cabezas, aún permanecían amarradas con aquellos sofocantes sacos que coartaban su respirar. Ellos ya lo sabían, sabían que morirían. Un día entero en aquel calabozo de los ciegos, provocó en ellos el aceptar su inevitable destino, y, aunque las ansias de vivir y conocer más allá de las paredes del palacio eran inconmensurables, también lo eran las ganas de permanecer juntos hasta el final.

Y, si ellos entonces iban a morir aquel día... morirían juntos, y aquello, era el más grande placer de todos, porque...

 _Porque lo harían juntos._

— ¿Ya está todo listo? — preguntó el guardia que escoltaba a ambos, dirigiendo sus palabras hacia otro de sus semejantes.

— Sí, llévalos allí.— aseveró. — son órdenes del soberano.

— Entiendo.

Y al concluir la breve conversación, ambos fueron dirigidos hasta el sitio en donde ellos esperaban fuese lo último de sus vidas. Y aunque, el miedo desplegaba sus efectos en lo tembloroso de sus cuerpos, una paz abrazadora revestía por la extensión de sus almas, pues, la vida había concedido a ambos la magia de poder compartir con el otro la esencia de su existir.

Un fuerte estruendo resuena por el ambiente. Una gran puerta de hierro es abierta de par a par, ensordeciendo los débiles sentidos que apenas se aferraban en la percepción de ambos.

— Leo y Guang, adentro.

Ambos jóvenes son lanzados con una fuerza desmedida en el interior de un sitio que ellos, no podían divisar por causa de los sacos. El miedo empezó a acentuar sus efectos, tornándose visible en el incontrolable temblar de sus cuerpos.

— Po-por favor... — balbuceó el joven chino, con el pavor sobrepasando los límites. — mátenos rápido, por favor... no... no quiero esperar más... yo...

— Guang... — un leve susurro apacible se oye entre ellos. Una suave mano es entrelazada a la del muchacho.

— Le-Leo...

— Aquí estoy, contigo. No temas... — susurró. — ya llegará el momento, y hasta entonces, disfrutemos lo que nos queda de vida juntos.

A pesar de que, no había siquiera un contacto visual directo por causa de los sacos en sus cabezas, ambos sentían una conexión tan fuerte y profunda que, ésta, sobrepasaba cualquier impedimento.

Dos muchachos que, por suerte del destino, llegaron a conocerse en el peor de los escenarios, pero que, lo pulcro de su amor, había convertido aquella casualidad en la experiencia más bella de sus vidas.

— Ya, es suficiente cháchara.

Bufó el guardia real allí presente, para luego, dirigirse hacia el menor. Ambos, pudieron percibir al guardia aproximándose hacia ellos.

— N-no... ¡por favor, piedad! — exclamó el menor, despavorido.

El guardia, rápidamente toma al joven chino por ambos hombros, para luego, alzarlo a unos metros lejos de Leo.

— ¡No, Leo, no me alejes de Leo! — exclamó, quebrantando por completo en un llanto frenético.

— ¡Maldita sea, cierra la boca, me dificultas el trabajo!

— Gu-Guang... no... — balbuceó el mayor, buscando nervioso con sus manos el cuerpo del joven chino. — po-por favor, no... no me alejes de él... — su voz quebrantó.

El guardia solo rodó los ojos con molestia, e inmediatamente, toma a Guang con fuerza, para luego, aprisionarlo en contra de una mesa de madera, imposibilitando la movilidad del muchacho.

— ¡Noooo! — exclamó Leo, buscando de forma desesperada con sus manos entre la oscuridad. — ¡por favor toma mi vida, pero déjalo, por favor, por favor!

— Leo...

Susurra el menor de forma apacible. Un silencio se acentúa en la atmósfera por una cuestión de segundos, siendo perceptible solamente los jadeos emitidos por el mayor. Un hacha es alzada sobre la cabeza del menor, un grito desgarrador es emitido por Leo.

Y entonces, un fuerte estruendo provocado por el hacha impacta en seco sobre la vieja mesa de madera.

* * *

— Ya hemos llegado al reino de la familia Crispino, majestad.

Da aviso el hombrecillo que conducía el carruaje. Seung, remueve con sus manos las cortinas del transporte, pudiendo divisar como es que adentraban de forma progresiva en la aldea del reino.

Sala, da un gran respingo de la emoción. Una radiante sonrisa se deposita en sus labios, signo de las ansias que le impregnaban al pensar en que vería nuevamente a su familia.

— ¡No puedo esperar a ver a papá y mamá! — exclamó, posándose un intenso brillo en sus pupilas, signo de la emoción desbordante que le invadía. — ¡y Michele, no puedo esperar a ver a Michele!

Seung, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la divertida expresión en el rostro de Sala. Sí, era cierto que le exasperaba estar en aquel sitio, y mucho más con la ausencia de Phichit, pero... ver feliz a Sala, le alegraba de cierta forma, después de todo... el príncipe entendía aquel sentimiento de añoranza.

— Ya nos estamos aproximando al palacio, majestad. — avisó el hombrecillo, ladeando su cabeza hacia los nobles.

Y Seung, pudo observar el gran palacio que se extendía ante ellos, a unos pocos kilómetros. El sitio — el que además, tenía un aspecto bastante lujoso y decoroso — contrastaba enormemente con la realidad de la aldea que le rodeaba.

Rodeado de casuchas endebles a medio terminar y de materiales ligeros. Cúmulos de basura pestilentes rodeados de algunas aves de rapiña y uno que otro cerdo hurgando en el lugar. Los aldeanos con andrajos y harapos sobrepuestos en sus sucios cuerpos. Niños en los huesos merodeando por los callejones del pueblo, mendigando raciones de comida y algo de comprensión a su miserable situación.

Todo ello, era visible en el lugar. Los pueblerinos, clavaron sus vistas en el carruaje real, siendo evidente en sus agonizantes miradas el llamado desesperado de auxilio a su miserable vivir.

Seung, sintió una terrible sensación desplegar por su cuerpo. Una lástima inconmensurable se extendió dentro de sí mismo. Rápidamente, cierra las cortinas del carruaje, desviando de forma inmediata su mirada hacia el suelo, totalmente perturbado ante el escenario que se presentaba ante él.

 _¿Cómo es que la incompetencia del rey había llegado hasta tal punto?,_ es algo que Seung no podía comprender. Tener a su gente viviendo en esas deplorables condiciones, no era sino signo de un rey cuya corona quedaba demasiado grande.

— Ya llegamos al palacio, majestad. — dijo el hombrecillo, mientras que, dos grandes puertas de hierro abrían el paso ante ellos, quedando al descubierto el gran patio exterior del palacio.

La princesa, desplegó una gran sonrisa en su faz. Estar nuevamente en su hogar, aunque sea por un corto periodo, traía a ella una emoción desbordante.

Rápidamente, el carruaje estaciona en un costado del gran patio exterior. Dos guardias acortan distancia hacia el transporte, para luego, ayudar a descender a los nobles.

Y allí, justo en frente, se encontraban los nobles de la familia Crispino; El rey, la reina, y el príncipe Michele. Los tres, se hallaban con una sonrisa desplegada por su faz, recibiendo a los prometidos que habían llegado del vecino reino.

Sala, da un gran respingo de la emoción, y, sin guardar decoro alguno, corre hacia ellos, fundiéndose junto a su padre en un frenético abrazo.

— ¡Padre, padre! — exclama la princesa. — ¡no sabes cuánto extrañé vert...!

— Sala. — interrumpe el rey.

— ¿S-sí...?

— Por favor, compórtate.

Resonó con fuerza en la atmósfera. Sala, se separa levemente de su padre, dirigiendo su vista hacia él, totalmente consternada. Y entonces, Sala vio en ellos...

El rey y la reyna, le miraban de forma despectiva, fulminándole con la mirada, siendo éstas contrastadas, por la apacible mirada de su hermano Michele, quien, observaba con tristeza la situación.

Sala, baja su mirada con vergüenza, para luego, separarse de su padre, muy a su pesar.

— Lo siento, padre. — Murmulla. Sintiendo como un denso nudo iba formándose en su garganta. El rey, sólo lanza un bufido exasperado, para luego, dirigir su vista hacia Seung, quien, miraba totalmente extrañado la escena reciente.

— ¡Seung-Gil! — exclama el rey, esta vez dibujándose una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. — ¡te estábamos esperando, ven aquí!

El príncipe, arquea una de sus cejas, totalmente consternado ante la frialdad de los reyes hacia su hija. _¿Acaso ellos no habían extrañado a Sala tanto como ella lo hizo?_ , ciertamente esa actitud hacia su propia hija era algo que...

 _Le recordaba la frialdad de su propio padre._

Los reyes, rápidamente acortan distancia con el príncipe Seung, fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo hacia el azabache, quien, tensó por completo su cuerpo, extrañado ante el contacto ajeno.

— Hemos estado esperando tu visita, príncipe Seung. — murmullo de forma apacible la reina, regalando una radiante sonrisa al azabache.

— Así es, mi reina. Al fin ha llegado nuestra salvación a este reino. — replicó el rey, dibujando una tenue sonrisa de bienvenida al príncipe, quien, sólo permaneció incrédulo ante la tan cariñosa bienvenida.

Por su parte, Sala, permaneció de pie, estática en aquel lugar, de la misma forma en que su padre le había dejado, antes de responder con aquella frialdad tan desolladora.

La princesa, sintió un terrible aguijonazo de tristeza cruzar por su pecho. Ella, amaba a sus padres, y el tener que soportar tanta frialdad y desconsideración por parte de ellos, solo traía en ella una espesa desolación.

— Hermana...

Oyó la princesa un susurro frente a ella. Tan apacible y revestido de ternura que, Sala, reconoció de inmediato al emisor de ello.

— Michele...

Susurró, alzando suavemente su vista hacia su hermano, quien, le miraba con una expresión de total apacibilidad. Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, articulando;

— Bienvenida a casa. Te extrañé mucho.

— ¡Michele!

De un gran brinco se cuelga de Michele, quien, se aferra de igual forma a ella en un conmocionado abrazo. Ambos, sienten una felicidad desplegar en su interior, pues, tan solo ellos se lograban comprender el uno al otro, como las almas gemelas que eran.

— Vamos adentro, el banquete está servido.

— Pe-pero... — se resistió Sala, volteando su vista hacia su prometido. — Seung-Gil...

— No te preocupes por él. — dijo su hermano. — se ve que papá y mamá lo atenderán muy bien, vamos.

La princesa sonrió apenada. Sin lugar a dudas, Michele era la única persona junto a Mila, que, le querían de una forma sincera. _¿Qué sería de ella sin la existencia de ambos?,_ realmente era algo que Sala no quería jamás llegar a experimentar...

— Vamos, príncipe Seung-Gil, hemos preparado un exquisito banquete de bienvenida para ti. — musitó el rey, haciendo una leve reverencia a Seung, para luego, encaminarse junto a él y la reina hacia el interior del palacio.

Seung-Gil, era consciente de la razón por la que los nobles despreciaban a su hija y actuaban hacia él con la más ferviente afabilidad.

Porque claro... Seung-Gil era la pieza clave para la salvación de su reino, y Sala... no era más que el medio para lograr aquello.

Y el príncipe, entonces logró entender lo que siempre le aquejaba, en cada segundo e instante de su vida; _era querido por sus condiciones económicas y no por su persona,_ como siempre era con él.

Pero, sin embargo...

Distinto era con Phichit, pues... él le quería de forma sincera, le quería de la forma más dulce y pulcra posible, independiente de su posición económica o de su posición jerárquica.

Él, le amaba con sinceridad. Y de la misma forma, él amaba a su servidor de una similar manera.

De una forma totalmente ajena a las terribles características imperantes de aquellos tiempos.

* * *

Estaban ya los cuatro sentados ante una larga y angosta mesa. Sobre ella, podía divisarse distintas hortalizas y conejos asados, acompañados de jarrones de vino refrescado con cubos de hielo, los que, desprendían un dulce aroma revestido de miel y canela.

— ¿Y cómo ha estado la situación económica en tu reino, Seung-Gil? — resonó fuertemente por la mesa, de un extremo a otro. Ante la pregunta emitida por el rey, Sala y Michele arquearon sus cejas, incomodos ante la osadía de su padre.

— Ah... — musitó apenas el príncipe, extrañado ante la pregunta. — bien, la situación está bien, como siempre.

Respondió con cierto desdén, cosa que al rey no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto.

— Me alegro, príncipe Seung-Gil. — dijo por otra parte la reina. — tú eres la salvación de nuestra familia y reino, por favor, déjanos ofrecerte nuestro más ferviente agradecimiento.

Radiantes sonrisas se dibujaron en los rostros de los nobles, a excepción de Sala y Michele, quienes, observaban extrañados la tan repentina gratitud y cortesía de sus padres.

Seung-Gil, solo pudo limitarse a asentir con la cabeza, desviando luego la mirada, totalmente incómodo a la tan constante presión que ambos reyes ponían sobre sus hombros.

Un silencio totalmente incómodo se acentúa en la atmósfera. Michele carraspea su garganta, intentando amenizar tal situación.

— ¡Sala! — exclamó su hermano, con un divertido tono de voz. La princesa, levantó la vista hacia el muchacho. — ¿te conté que estoy aprendiendo sobre las estrellas gracias a un abad?

— ¡¿A un abad?! — exclamó ella, sorprendida ante ello. — ¡Eso no es justo, Michele!

— ¡Estás celosa! — se burló Michele, haciendo divertidas muecas en su rostro.

— ¡Pues claro! — sus mejillas se inflaron, imitando el accionar de un pequeño niño. — ¡yo también quiero aprender sobre las estrellas!

— ¡Y he aprendido muchas cosas con él, por ejemplo, he aprendido que la tierra es el centro del universo! — un radiante brillo se posó en sus ojos. Su hermana, no pudo evitar sentir la misma emoción que él al oír de aquella disciplina. — ¡Los planetas, e incluido el sol, giran en torno a la tierra!

— Umh... — susurró Sala, dubitativa ante tal aseveración. — ¿cómo el abad podría confirmarnos eso?

— ¡Por Dios, Sala! — exclamó Michele, consternado. — ¡nadie pone en duda la _teoría geocéntrica!_

— ¡Pero es que me entró la dud...!

— ¡SILENCIO!

Un terrible bramido resonó brutalmente por la extensión del lugar. Todos, dieron un gran respingo del susto. Un fuerte estruendo resonó en la mesa, provocando un temblor en los utensilios puestos sobre ella. Una copa de cristal rodó por la mesa, cayendo en el piso y regando sus cristales por el lugar.

— Michele, tienes prohibido hablar de eso con tu hermana. — fulminó con su vista a su hijo, quien, permanecía estático del miedo.

— Pa-padre, lo siento, y-yo...

— Silencio. — ordenó. Y Michele, apretó sus labios con fuerza. — las mujeres no tienen permitido estudiar este tipo de cosas, lo sabes perfectamente.

Seung-Gil arqueó ambas cejas ante lo dicho por el rey. Una expresión de indignación cruzó por su rostro, siendo evidente su malestar. La reina, solo permanecía en silencio, con la vista hacia el suelo.

— Pa-padre... — interrumpió la princesa. — yo... yo solo estaba oyendo a Michele, nada má...

— ¡Silencio! — volvió a gritar. Sala, abrió sus ojos del pavor. — las mujeres no tienen permitido hablar en la mesa sin autorización de un hombre. Ahora, cierra la boca y calla.

La princesa, solo asintió con su cabeza. Con la vergüenza inundando en su rostro, se limitó a bajar la mirada, con los ojos aguados de la impotencia hacia la discriminación de su condición. Seung-Gil, sintió una rabia penetrante recorrer por su espina.

— Siento mucho la insolencia de mi hija, Seung-Gil. — se disculpó el rey, haciendo pequeñas muecas de arrepentimiento. El príncipe, sólo se limitó a observar con desagrado la situación.

* * *

Posterior a la tan desagradable escena, todos comieron en total silencio. Dos criadas llegaban de vez en cuando a retirar los sucios utensilios y consultar por algún servicio por parte de los nobles.

Sala y Michele permanecían con un rostro totalmente lúgubre, avergonzados por la fuerte reprimenda de su padre. Los reyes, miraban constantemente a Seung-Gil, siempre, con radiantes sonrisas en sus bocas.

 _Hipocresía._

Si el príncipe tuviese que designar una palabra para aquella situación, sin lugar a dudas sería _hipocresía._ Los reyes, quienes jamás habían mostrado siquiera interés en él o en su reino, ahora mismo eran las personas más dóciles y amables del mundo, todo, por una cuestión de mero interés económico.

« Qué asco » _,_ pensó Seung-Gil.

— ¡Ah!

Un fuerte alarido resuena en el ambiente. Una de las dos viejas criadas cayó al suelo, rendida por el peso de los utensilios que cargaba. Seung-Gil, la socorrió de inmediato, ante la desolladora mirada de los reyes.

— Estúpida criada, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó la reina, en un tono totalmente de condena.

— L-lo siento, mi señora... — se disculpó la vieja criada, recogiendo con sus arrugadas manos los utensilios esparcidos por el suelo.

— Yo le ayudo, venga. — dijo por otra parte Seung-Gil.

— Seung, es usted un príncipe, por favor, no se rebaje a ayudar a esta estúpida criada, no es su trabajo. — dijo de forma apacible el rey, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el príncipe.

Sin embargo, el azabache ignoró por completo al noble, dedicándose solamente a prestar ayuda a la anciana. Junto a ella recogió los utensilios del suelo, para luego, ayudarle a reincorporarse.

— Disculpe las molestias, mi señor. — murmullo la criada a Seung-Gil, totalmente avergonzada de aquel episodio.

— No te preocupes, no pasa nada. — sonrió él.

Los reyes, miraron con total consternación la escena. Sin lugar a dudas, Seung-Gil, no era de la misma forma de la que todos contaban, o quizás...

 _¿Él había cambiado?_

— Disculpe por este episodio tan vergonzoso, majestad. — se disculpó la reina, ejecutando pequeñas reverencias con su cabeza. El príncipe, no le tomó mayor importancia.

— Príncipe Seung-Gil... — musitó el rey, con la vergüenza golpeando en su rostro. — ¿puedo hacer a usted una pregunta...?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué razón usted no vino acompañado de alguno de sus servidores?

Resonó con fuerza entre los comensales de la mesa. Un silencio se acentuó por varios segundos por la extensión de la atmósfera. Una expresión de total consternación se posó en el semblante del príncipe.

— ¿Dis-disculpe...? — replicó el príncipe, sin entender la intención de aquella pregunta. _¿Acaso no había sido el mismo rey quien había pedido de forma encarecida el que no fuese con alguno de sus servidores?_

— Digo, majestad... — musitó el rey. — usted es testigo de las carencias de este reino... solo tenemos a estas dos criadas para la atención de todo el palacio...

— Pe-pero... yo pensé que usted quería que yo no trajera a ninguno de mis servidores... — una expresión de confusión se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el rey. Una fuerte carcajada es emitida desde sus labios. Seung-Gil arqueó una de sus cejas. — al contrario, príncipe Seung-Gil. Me hubiese encantado que usted viniese acompañado de algún servidor. Lamentablemente, no puedo dar la atención que usted merece, nuestro reino está prácticamente en la quiebra, y, tener muchos servidores en este palacio, no traería sino un gasto excesivo a nuestra familia.

El príncipe se mantuvo estático por varios segundos. Su mirada se hallaba ensimismada en la expresión del rey. Con una expresión totalmente confusa, trató de dilucidar la situación y lo dicho por el rey.

 _¿Acaso había dicho el rey que, él encantado habría aceptado la compañía de un servidor suyo?¿Acaso no era eso totalmente lo contrario a lo dicho por su prometida?_

Lentamente, el príncipe dirige su vista hacia su prometida, exigiendo con la mirada consternada, alguna explicación al respecto. Sala, por su parte, sólo mantuvo la mirada hacia el suelo, totalmente nerviosa ante lo evidente de su mentira. Un ligero temblor era perceptible en su semblante.

— ¿Ocurre algo...? — interrumpió la reina, notando como una tensión se acrecentaba en la atmósfera.

— No. — respondió seco el príncipe. — no pasa absolutamente nada.

— Oh, entonces sigamos comiend...

— Si me disculpan, quisiera descansar. — murmulló Seung, con una expresión lúgubre en su rostro.

— A-ah... — susurró el rey. — ¡claro!, han de estar muy cansados por el largo viaje, es entendible. ¡Criada! — llamó fuertemente.

— ¿Sí, mi señor?

— Lleve al príncipe hasta su habitación, asegúrese de indicarle el camino. — ordenó el rey. La criada, asintió con su cabeza. Seung-Gil, se reincorporó y la siguió.

— Pa-padre... — musitó apenas Sala.

— ¿Umh?

— ¿Me permites ir con mi prometido? — pidió cabizbaja.

— Siempre y cuando no entorpezcas su descanso, Sala. — dijo el rey. — él es un importante invitado, no lo hagas enojar.

— Sí, padre.

* * *

Sala se dirige a paso apresurado tras su prometido y la criada. Se detiene en seco cuando, logra divisar por uno de los recodos del palacio a la criada alejarse entre los pasillos. Y entonces, la mujer con los nervios a flor de piel, se encamina hacia la habitación de su prometido.

Sí, ella le había mentido a Seung-Gil sobre lo dicho por su padre, pero... _¿qué otra cosa pudo haber hecho al respecto?,_ no tenía otra opción a mano.

Su prometido estaba enamorado de su servidor, y aquello, no cambiaría si ella permitía la presencia de aquel muchacho de piel canela en su propio palacio.

La princesa, no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran de aquella forma. Por nada del mundo.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire, intentando tomar valor para lo que se avecinaba. Lentamente, gira la perilla de la puerta, para luego, adentrarse de forma sigilosa en el interior de la habitación.

Lo primero que divisa al entrar en ella, es a su prometido mirando hacia el exterior del palacio. Su silueta podía verse a contraluz, por lo que Sala, entrecerró un poco sus ojos por la intensa luz blanquecina proveniente del exterior.

— Seung-Gil... — susurró ella, con los nervios acrecentando en su interior. Con las ansias dominando su cuerpo, la princesa saca de sus ropajes un abanico, para luego, airear su rostro con poco decoro.

— Déjame solo, por favor. — pidió el príncipe, con una voz completamente lineal, sin siquiera voltear hacia su prometida.

— Escúchame, por fav...

— ¿Qué quieres que escuche, Sala? — le interrumpió. — ¿más mentiras? — volteó hacia ella, clavando su desolladora vista en el asustadizo semblante de la mujer.

— Y-yo... tenía que hacerlo... yo...

— ¿Tenías que hacerlo? — replicó Seung, totalmente confuso. — me mentiste, Sala. Me dijiste que tu padre pidió la ausencia de mis servidores. Por tu causa dejé a mi servidor personal en el palacio.

— Seung-Gil, por favor... — susurró ella, acortando distancia hacia su prometido. Suavemente, posa ambas manos en las pálidas mejillas del príncipe, acariciándolas. — no peleemos...

— No, Sala... — despacio, se zafa de las manos de su prometida. — Primero, fue tu osadía al irrumpir en mi habitación. Ahora, es una mentira.

— Lo siento, yo...

— Este matrimonio no tiene futuro, Sala.

La princesa, siente como una rabia indecible recorre por su espina. Con un evidente temblor en sus manos, las empuña como rocas, intentando contener la desbordante ira que luchaba por salir despavorida de ella.

— Tú no haces ningún esfuerzo tampoco, Seung-Gil.

Espeta con un tono de total desagrado. Una mirada fulminante atraviesa el semblante del príncipe. Sala, había ya llegado a su punto máximo de tolerancia.

— Sabes porque no lo hago.

Respondió el príncipe, utilizando el mismo tono de voz. Ambos se miraron con repulsión.

— Claro que lo sé.

Dijo ella, sin titubear ante lo que diría a continuación. Un gran aguijonazo de valor cruzó por su pecho, para luego articular;

— Es porque te gustan los hombres.

Resonó por la habitación. Y ante ello, el príncipe abre sus ojos de la perplejidad, totalmente pasmado ante lo dicho por su prometida. Por varios segundos, Seung-Gil quedó ensimismado, no sabiendo que responder ante aquella acusación. Sala, sintió arrepentirse de ello nos segundos después.

— L-lo siento, no... no he querido decir eso...

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Preguntó en seco, con un ligero temblor en su voz. Una expresión de ira se configuraba en su semblante.

— Y-yo... no... yo so-solo decía...

— ¡¿Quién te ha dicho eso?!

Gritó con euforia. La mujer, dio un gran respingo ante ello. El miedo, empezó a desbordar por su expresión en el rostro.

— T-tu... tu padre... — mintió.

Seung-Gil, negó con la cabeza, totalmente consternado. Sintió como la desesperación empezó a invadir en su mente.

— Eso es mentira, Sala. — dijo él, intentando pasar por desapercibido los nervios que le invadían.

— Lo... lo sé... — respondió ella, intentando revertir su error. — yo... disculpa, no debí decirte esto, fue... fue un arranque...

— Sal de mi habitación. — demandó él, sin titubeos. Sala, negó con la cabeza.

— Quiero estar contigo...

— Quiero estar solo.

— Demuéstrame que en realidad no te gustan los hombres.

Demandó la princesa. Con una expresión entristecida, clavó su vista en el semblante de su prometido, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Seung-Gil, sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina.

— Jamás me has besado...

Sala, acortó distancia por completo con el príncipe, fundiéndose a él en un abrazo. Su rostro, se alzó hacia el del azabache, esperando por parte de él la acción definitiva para fundirse ambos en un beso. Mas Seung-Gil, se mantuvo totalmente perplejo ante ello.

— Lo siento, Sala.

Dijo él. Y, de un movimiento rápido, se separa de su prometida, para luego, dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡¿A dónde vas?! — exclamó la mujer, molesta ante la frívola actitud de su prometido.

— A un sitio en donde me sienta cómodo.

* * *

Rápidamente se dirige hacia la salida del palacio, con la ira desbordando por su mirar. Uno de los guardias le llama, y, sin embargo, él hace caso omiso, intentando seguir su camino.

Apenas sale del lugar, se encuentra de frente con la aldea. Para en seco, intimidado ante el lúgubre aspecto que ante él se presentaba. Tragó saliva, intentando dispersar los miedos que le invadían, y, de un solo movimiento, gira hacia la izquierda, perdiéndose entre la gente, sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

Los pueblerinos clavaron sus vistas de inmediato en el príncipe, sorprendidos y curiosos ante su majestuosa presencia. Sus ropajes contrastaban por completo con los harapos y andrajos con los que vestían los aldeanos.

Y Seung, pudo observar más de cerca la miseria que inundaba cada calle y cada recodo de la aldea. Mujeres con las greñas grasosas y desordenadas, niños con la suciedad impregnada en sus cuerpos y hombres en los huesos. El príncipe, sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina. Asustado ante tal escenario, decidió sentarse en una orilla de la plaza central, siempre atento a su alrededor, con los sentidos agudizados.

De pronto, una pequeña niña de acerca a él, con una divertida expresión de curiosidad en su rostro. El príncipe, le mira de soslayo, para luego, articular;

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Hola! — respondió la niña, dando un gran brinco frente al príncipe.

El azabache, no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido ante la reacción de la pequeña. Una sensación de ternura desplegó por su pecho, cuando se percató de la similitud de la pequeña niña con la de su servidor. Una piel canela, grandes ojos y una hermosa sonrisa. El recuerdo del amor de su vida se asentó en su mente, abrazando por completo el malestar que sentía en aquellos momentos, convirtiendo todo en una exquisita apacibilidad.

— ¿Quiere comprar pastel, señor? — preguntó la pequeña, extendiendo ante Seung-Gil una bola de lodo con una flor en la punta. El príncipe no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada ante ello.

— Se ve muy apetitoso, pero no gracias, acabo de comer. — dijo de forma apacible.

— Ah, bueno... — susurró. — entonces me lo comeré yo.

El príncipe abrió los ojos del horror cuando, divisó a la pequeña niña comer el barro de forma ansiosa. Saboreaba cada grumo del lodo con hambruna, mordisqueando las lombrices que en ella podía divisarse. Seung, de un solo manotazo, arrancó la bola de la mano de la pequeña, ante la mirada fulminante de algunos aldeanos a su alrededor.

— ¡M-mi pastel! — exclamó la niña, con un ligero temblor en su voz.

— ¡Eso no es pastel! — le recriminó el príncipe. — ¡eso es lodo!

— ¡Es pastel! — replicó, mirando con enojo al azabache.

— ¡Es... es caca! — intentó explicar de la forma más fácil posible. La niña, infló las mejillas, molesta ante el insulto hacia su alimento.

Seung lanzó un bufido al aire, exasperado por la situación. De forma rápida, se quita la túnica, para luego, limpiar la boca de la pequeña.

— Vamos, te compraré algo de comer. — dijo, para luego, dirigir a la niña a un puesto que se hallaba por las cercanías.

En el puesto, podía verse a un mercader vendiendo distintos tipos de frutas y verduras. Seung-Gil, compró naranjas y una jarra de miel, para luego, abrir la boca de la pequeña a la fuerza e introducirle los alimentos.

— ¡Esto no es pastel! — recriminó la niña, antes de poder siquiera saborear los alimentos.

— ¡Solo come!

Y, cuando ella pudo sentir el dulzor de la miel y la naranja en su paladar, una expresión de sorpresa se deslizó por su faz. Sus ojos abrieron de la impresión, para luego, ser evidente un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _Alimento._

Todo lo que ella no había podido degustar desde hace mucho tiempo. Al sentir el sabor de aquello, de forma instantánea lágrimas empezaron a surcar por sus mejillas.

— ¡Es-esto es genial! — exclamó, echándose a la boca un puñado de los alimentos. Seung-Gil, no pudo evitar reír ante ello.

La miel en el rostro de la pequeña, trajo a él un recuerdo instantáneo. _Bajo la copa de los árboles, allá en el reino, después del festival._ El rostro de su servidor se dibujó en su mente, trayendo en él una aceleración de sus latidos, cautivado ante la hermosa imagen de la persona a la que amaba.

Y entonces, la añoranza de estar junto a él nuevamente, incrementó brutalmente. Una sonrisa revestido de cierta tristeza se posó sobre sus labios.

— ¡Nichi!

Se oyó por detrás de ambos. Seung-Gil, se giró de inmediato al oír esa voz femenina.

— ¡Nichi! — volvió a gritar. — ¡pensé que te habían llevado! — de forma frenética empezó a repartir besos fugaces por el rostro de la niña, ante la indiferencia de ésta, la que, solo se dedicaba a masticar las naranjas compradas por el príncipe.

Seung-Gil, arqueó ambas cejas, extrañado ante la situación. Dedujo que, la mujer era su madre o alguna otra familiar, cosa que, no era errónea.

— ¡¿De dónde sacaste esas naranjas?! — exclamó la madre de la pequeña, totalmente pasmada por la escena.

— ¡El señor me las dio! — dijo, apuntando a Seung-Gil, quien, desvió su mirada avergonzado. La mujer, giró su vista hacia el príncipe.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, señor! — exclamó ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al azabache.

— A-ah... no, no es nada, en serio. — susurró avergonzado. Para luego, reincorporarse e intentar huir del lugar. Pero, antes de poder dar un paso siquiera, la mujer le detuvo jalándolo de su ropaje.

— Déjeme agradecer como es debido, señor. — dijo ella. El príncipe, se detuvo por unos instantes, totalmente curioso.

— N-no es necesario... — susurró, para luego, intentar retirarse nuevamente.

— Por favor, señor. — insistió. — no es de mi costumbre no agradecer las buenas accionas.

Seung-Gil, ante la obstinación de la mujer, giró su vista hacia ella. La niña, solo permanecía ensimismada en comer, hurgando las naranjas con la pegajosa miel del jarrón.

La mayor, entonces clavó su vista en los negros ojos del príncipe, entrecerrando sus párpados y permaneciendo estática por varios segundos. El azabache, sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer por su espalda, sintiendo una extraña conexión entre ambos.

La mujer, abrió sus ojos, incrédula. Una extraña expresión se dibujó en su rostro, para luego articular;

— _¿Cree usted haber descubierto todos los enigmas acerca de su origen?_

Susurró con suavidad, ensimismada en el rostro de Seung-Gil. El príncipe, arqueó ambas cejas al oír aquella pregunta, totalmente confuso ante ella. Desvió su mirada, presionado ante la tan constante y pesada mirada de la mujer.

— Creo que... es hora de retirarme. — susurró. — con su permiso.

— _La autenticidad de su origen aún no ha sido descubierta. Un enigma es aún para usted, lo que en realidad es más que evidente. Tiene a su lado la respuesta, en quien usted menos piensa._

Una terrible sensación de incertidumbre se posó sobre los hombros de Seung-Gil. Sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente. Sus labios torcieron sin ninguna razón aparente.

— _Un terrible suceso está por ocurrir. La brutalidad del ego rasgará todo a su paso, trayendo la desesperanza y la profunda decepción en quien revestía una capa blanca de ceguera._

El príncipe retrocedió unos pasos al oír aquello. Una expresión de horror se deslizó por su faz. Rápidamente, gira sobre sí mismo, decidido a retirarse del lugar.

— _Un dulce y sublime momento, será el precedente para su más larga agonía. El dolor que yace en las blancas y gélidas montañas en medio de la nada, será la causa de su más ansiada venganza._

Un leve alarido de consternación fue emitido por el príncipe, ante la tan fulminante mirada de la mujer. De pronto, una mano se posa por sorpresa en el hombro del azabache, sacándole del trance.

— ¡No la escuches, señor! — exclamó un mercader, situando ambas manos en los oídos de Seung-Gil.

— ¡¿Q-qué...?!

— ¡Ella es una bruja! — exclamó. — ¡te está maldiciendo!

Seung-Gil sintió terror al oír aquello, y, de soslayo, dirige su vista hacia el rostro de la mujer, quien, le observaba totalmente ensimismada, con una expresión de total apacibilidad. El príncipe, sintió un irracional miedo desplegar por su mente.

Niega rápidamente con su cabeza, impulsado por la desesperación. Y, sin pensarlo por mucho más tiempo, se echa a correr de aquel lugar, en dirección al palacio de la familia Crispino. 

_Pero Seung-Gil dentro de un tiempo, recapacitaría de ello. Y entonces, sabría que no se trataba de una maldición, sino que, de una premonición a lo que se avecindaba._

* * *

Sentía el calor de su descontinuada respiración golpear en su rostro. La sangre cálida humedecía en su nuca, sintiendo las gotas descender y golpear la lona de vez en cuando. Una terrible punzada se acentuaba cada pocos segundos en la parte superior de su cabeza, producto del brutal golpe que le llevó a estar en aquel sitio.

Amarrado de manos y piernas, en una plataforma metálica. Sus extremidades estaban en total inmovilidad, al igual que el resto de músculos en su cuerpo. Sus labios empezaron a temblar ligeramente cuando, pudo percibir que no veía absolutamente nada, a pesar de mantener sus ojos ligeramente abiertos.

El sonido del crepitar de llamas rebosantes y que expendían un fuerte calor, era signo de su ceguera provocada por un extraño saco puesto en su cabeza, el que, se hallaba amarrado con un alambre en la parte de su cuello.

Phichit, estaba totalmente inmovilizado, allí, en el calabozo de los ciegos, esperando a un terrible desenlace incierto.

* * *

Entre aquel lúgubre y desollador silencio, de pronto, una puerta se oye a lo lejos abrir de forma abrupta, para después, oír esta cerrarse fuertemente. Ligeros pasos siente Phichit acercarse hacia él, los que, se desvanecieron cuando percibió la presencia de alguien frente a él.

— Phichit Chulanont, veinte años.

Una voz masculina; rasposa y muy grave, fue la responsable de aquellas palabras. Phichit, apenas ladeo su cabeza, totalmente hundido en sus sentidos, los que, eran totalmente limitados por el saco en su cabeza.

— Es una lástima, eres apenas un chiquillo.

Resonó entre ambos. Un silencio incómodo se acentuó en la atmósfera. El inquisidor entonces, carraspeó su garganta, para luego articular;

— Nada pasará contigo si cooperas de inmediato. No tengo intenciones de llevar esto muy lejos. Todo dependerá de tu buena voluntad. — dijo Snyder Koch, para luego, sacar desde el bolsillo de su túnica _la agenda del príncipe._ — ya me han explicado todo el contexto, tú eres el servidor personal del príncipe Seung-Gil, ¿o me equivoco?

Mas Phichit, no dio respuesta alguna. Sus sentidos se hallaban completamente limitados por el saco en su cabeza. Su respiración se tornaba descontinuada, a la par del dolor en su cabeza que cada vez se hacía más y más insoportable.

— Bueno, eres un joven de pocas palabras. Eso es un pésimo precedente. — dijo el inquisidor, abriendo la agenda del príncipe.

El tailandés, sentía como hojas eran deslizadas por los dedos del hombre. Phichit, sintió una terrible e inexplicable corazonada cruzar por su pecho.

El inquisidor, de un brusco movimiento, corta el alambre que mantenía el saco en la cabeza de Phichit, dejando al descubierto, la cabeza del moreno, la que, aún goteaba sangre por el golpe antes dado.

— Supongo que ahora podrás hablar, muchacho.

Dijo el hombre. Y ante ello, Phichit apenas alza su mirada hacia el inquisidor. Sus ojos se hallaban ligeramente abiertos, no pudiendo divisar con claridad la figura del hombre ante él. Su vista era borrosa y no diferenciaba siluetas o rostros, por lo que, sólo podía ver colores dispersos a través de sus ojos azabaches.

— Comencemos.

Phichit, estuvo delirando por unos minutos, con los sentidos totalmente dispersos entre la nada.

« _Te amo, Phichit..._ »

Resonó aquella suave voz por su mente. La voz del príncipe. La voz del hombre al que amaba. Su dulce y tan exquisita voz desplegó una calma inconmensurable por el alma del tailandés, trayendo a él una paz abrazadora.

 _« Estoy aquí, te protegeré.»_

Creyó oír a lo lejos, como una voz fantasmal. Sus ojos vidriosos abrieron apenas un poco más, intentando distinguir la figura del príncipe ante él. Una suave sonrisa, revestida de total ternura y pureza ensanchó en sus labios. Una expresión comparable a la dulzura de un ángel, con ojos revestidos de amor y una expresión de apacibilidad en su rostro.

— _Majestad..._

Susurró. Y, el inquisidor, abrió sus ojos horrorizados. Un gran alarido de sorpresa emanó desde sus labios. Sintió su mente ser noqueada y su cuerpo paralizar ante tal sonrisa revestida de la características más pura, la que, escaseaba completamente en la brutalidad del tiempo actual. Su respiración empezó a tornarse desesperada, flaqueando ante la dulzura en la sonrisa del tailandés.

Y entonces el hombre, sintió ser dominado por la pureza de Phichit.

De un movimiento, posa una de sus huesudas y ásperas manos en la mejilla del tailandés, acariciándola con suavidad. Phichit, mantenía su pulcra sonrisa inmortalizada en su rostro, creyendo que, aquel tacto, pertenecía al príncipe y no a una persona ajena.

— _Vuelva a mí, por favor._

Susurró en un apacible tono de voz. Tan suave que, aquello no fue más que música para los oídos del hombre, el que, se hallaba completamente perplejo ante la tan singular dulzura del muchacho.

Phichit, no podía dilucidar nada a su alrededor. Sus ojos solo distinguían colores sin un margen en claro. Su respiración era débil y descontinuada. Y era por aquella razón que, él, en medio de su delirio, creyó tener al príncipe en frente suyo.

— ¿Qué es esto, Dios mío...?

Susurró el inquisidor, totalmente ensimismado en el dulce semblante del moreno. Con sus huesudas y grandes manos, deslizó sus pulgares por los labios del joven, acariciando con suavidad la tersa y morena piel del tailandés.

 _Tentación. Deseo. Anhelo._

Su mente se cegó por completo ante aquellos sentimientos provocados por la esencia del moreno, y, de un movimiento impulsado por sus más bajos instintos, apegó sus labios a los de Phichit, totalmente deseoso.

Y fue, en aquel preciso instante, cuando el menor pudo percatarse de la real situación. Sus ojos, abrieron totalmente perplejos y horrorizados. Su mente quedó en blanco, y entonces, pudo él dilucidar;

— _No. Él no es el príncipe._

Pensó. Y, un fuerte alarido de desesperación emite Phichit entre medio del brusco beso.

A pesar de ello, el inquisidor no cesó en su acción, profundizando el beso, ignorando por completo los alaridos de Phichit, los que, cada vez eran más y más intensos.

Y el tailandés, entonces recordó: él estaba anteriormente en una habitación del rey, cuando de pronto, Jen le golpeó en la cabeza. Y ahora... ahora él... estaba en el calabozo de los ciegos, totalmente inmovilizado, con sus sentidos debilitados y a la merced de un inquisidor.

Un grito desgarrador es emitido por Phichit, resonando éste fuertemente por el calabozo y ensordeciendo al hombre, el que, de un movimiento brusco, se separó del moreno.

Phichit, empezó a escupir hacia el suelo, asqueado ante el contacto con el hombre. El inquisidor, observó totalmente shockeado la escena, sintiendo como una terrible sensación invadía de forma progresiva en su alma.

Rápidamente, el hombre corre hacia un rincón de la habitación, para luego, sacar de una gran caja de hierro un gran látigo.

Phichit, cuando fijó su vista y divisó tal instrumento, emitió un gran alarido de la desesperación, pensando que, aquello sería para fines de tortura hacia su persona.

Pero, grande fue su sorpresa, cuando vio que el inquisidor se despojaba de sus ropajes, quedando con el torso completamente descubierto.

Y el inquisidor, comenzó a auto flagelarse.

 _La auto-flagelación; la única forma de purificación._

Un latigazo tras otro, impactando en contra de su espalda. El sonido era ensordecedor e impactante. La sangre no tardó en aparecer en cada fuerte golpe hacia sí mismo. Las púas del objeto comenzaron por desgarrar la espalda del hombre, siendo visible parte de la carne expuesta. Fuertes alaridos del dolor eran emitidos de forma desesperada por el hombre.

Phichit, solo observó shockeado la escena. Sus pupilas temblaban del horror, sus labios separaron, emitiendo pequeños alaridos del desollador miedo que le invadía.

— ¡BASTA! — exclamó Phichit, intentando zafarse de las cuerdas que inmovilizaban su cuerpo. — ¡DEJE DE HACERSE DAÑO, VA A MATARSE!

Exclamó, preocupado ante tal situación. Mas el inquisidor, seguía con su auto flagelación, ignorando por completo la súplica del moreno.

La sangre empezó a gotear a borbotones, impactando por completo a Phichit.

 _Corrompiendo por completo su inocencia._

— ¡Basta, basta, basta! — pidió entre sollozos, con su voz completamente quebrantada. — ¡no se haga más daño, por favor, por favor!

Un último latigazo resonó de forma brutal en el calabozo. Un gran chorro de sangre impactó en contra de la pared, producto de la velocidad de la embestida. El inquisidor, lanzó un desgarrador grito de dolor, para luego, lanzar el látigo con fuerza hacia el rincón del calabozo. Sus manos se apoyaron de inmediato en el suelo, intentando contener el dolor que sobrepasaba los límites de lo tolerable.

El menor, comenzó a sollozar despacio, estupefacto ante la situación que le aquejaba.

Phichit, no podía creer que aquello estaba ocurriendo. No... no podía estar pasando. _¿Por qué a él...?_

De pronto, el tailandés divisa al inquisidor reincorporarse sobre sus rodillas. Sus manos, se juntan, para luego, cerrar éste los ojos y alzar su cabeza, en una forma de oración.

 _''Tenme piedad, oh Dios, según tu amor,_

 _Por tu inmensa ternura borra este terrible delito,_

 _Lávame a fondo de esta culpa que me carcome,_

 _Y de mi pecado purifícame, oh Dios mío._

 _Pues mi terrible delito yo lo reconozco,_

 _Mi pecado sin cesar está ante mí;_

 _Contra ti, contra ti solo he pecado,_

 _Lo malo y la aberración ante tus ojos cometí._

 _Por éste brujo he sido inducido y tentado en contra de tu palabra,_

 _Yo, pecador, me confieso Dios todopoderoso,_

 _A la bienaventurada siempre Virgen María,_

 _Al bienaventurado San Miguel Arcángel,_

 _Al bienaventurado san Juan Bautista,_

 _A los santos apóstoles Pedro y Pablo,_

 _A todos los santos, y a vosotros, hermanos,_

 _Que pequé, pequé gravemente,_

 _Con el pensamiento, palabra y obra;_

 _Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gravísima culpa._

 _Por eso os ruego a Santa María, siempre Virgen,_

 _A los Ángeles, a los Santos y a vosotros, hermanos,_

 _Que intercedan por mí ante Dios, nuestro señor. ''_

Después de recitar aquella oración, el inquisidor se persigna y medita por largos segundos en silencio. Phichit, solo puede limitarse a observar extrañado la escena, sin lograr comprender lo tétrico de la situación.

El hombre, toma entre sus manos la túnica, para luego, volver a vestirse con ella, rozando ésta con las heridas de su espalda, lo que, provocó varios quejidos por parte del hombre.

Posteriormente, el inquisidor a un paso calmado acorta distancia hacia Phichit, quedando justo frente a él.

— Se-señor... — susurra el tailandés. — está usted herid...

Una brutal bofetada impacta en contra del rostro del moreno, resonando aquello por el lúgubre calabozo. El menor, abre sus ojos de la perplejidad. Un alarido del miedo emana desde sus temblorosos labios.

— ¿Po-por q-qué...? — musita, con su voz pendiendo en un hilo. — ¿Q-qué fue lo que hice para estar a-aquí, yo...?

— Eres un brujo. — acusó el inquisidor, fulminando con la mirada el débil semblante del moreno.

— ¿Q-qué? — respondió el tailandés, completamente consternado ante tal acusación. — ¡Yo no...!

— No se explica de otra forma lo que has provocado en mí. — replica. — aquel deseo que me has hecho experimentar, no es sino obra del demonio.

Phichit, negó desesperado con su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, intentando retener el llanto que luchaba por salir despavorido de su garganta.

— Sin embargo... — susurró el hombre. — dejaré que esto pase por alto. Sería una deshonra que todo el mundo se enterase que, el intachable hombre de Dios, Snyder Koch, ha cedido ante un jovencito de malos sentimientos.

— ¿Q-qué...?

— En fin, ahora calla. — ordenó. — te explicaré la razón por la que estás en este sitio y las reglas que haz de seguir.

Phichit le miró con incredulidad, era cierto... _¿por qué él estaba en ese sitio?, ¿qué fue lo que él hizo para merecer tal situación tan traumática?_

— Estás aquí por causa de tu príncipe. — musitó. — agradécele a él esta situación tan grata.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

Phichit no podía creer lo que oía. No, definitivamente ese inquisidor mentía. Él, no podía estar sufriendo aquella situación por causa del príncipe. Él, el hombre al que amaba, él no... él no habría sido capaz de ponerle en esa situación.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! — exclamó el tailandés, con una rabia fulminante desbordando por su faz. El inquisidor, retrocedió dos pasos, ante la lúgubre expresión del joven. — ¡estás difamando el nombre del príncipe!, ¡mentiroso, blasfemo!

— ¡SILENCIO! — exclamó el inquisidor, ensordeciendo a Phichit por completo. El moreno, no quito su desolladora vista de la del hombre, recriminando el hecho de haber ensuciado el nombre de su amado.

— E-el príncipe... — se detuvo. — jamás sería capaz de entregarme en manos de ustede...

— Hemos descubierto este cuadernillo del príncipe. — interrumpió el inquisidor, extendiendo ante los ojos del menor el objeto causante de toda la situación.

Phichit, abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad. Un alarido de la sorpresa se retuvo en su garganta.

 _Aquel cuadernillo..._

Sí. Definitivamente aquel cuadernillo era del príncipe. Phichit, recordó entonces aquella tarde en la que, él, había planeado su huida del palacio.

Aquella tarde en la que él, hurgaba entre las pertenencias del príncipe, buscando las whitanias somníferas. Él, sostuvo aquel mismo cuadernillo entre sus manos.

 _Si tan solo Phichit... hubiese sustraído aquel cuadernillo. Todo el terrible desenlace y consecuencias que pronto sobrevendrían, habría sido evitado._

— Te pondré en contexto de esta situación. — dijo el inquisidor, para luego, posar sobre el puente de su nariz, unas grandes gafas, para luego, articular; 

_''...Lo amo más que a mi propia vida. Pretendo protegerlo, sobre todas las cosas. En contra de todo y todos. Pretendo hacerle feliz, incluso si aquello conlleva a mi propia desgracia. Su sonrisa es lo más hermoso que existe sobre este podrido universo. Su alma tan pura y pulcra, es la reencarnación de un ángel sobre este mundo...''_

Phichit, al oír la lectura de aquellas palabras, sintió estremecer. Sus labios separaron levemente, emitiendo pequeños suspiros. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y su corazón dio un vuelco.

 _Sí._ Aquellas palabras, eran escritas para él. Phichit, lo supo de inmediato. Esa forma de expresión, aquellas palabras revestidas de ternura... solo podía escribirlas el príncipe pensando en su servidor, al hombre al que amaba con toda su alma.

 _De Seung, para Phichit._

— Estas aberrantes palabras fueron escritas por el príncipe en este cuadernillo. — dijo el inquisidor, para luego, guardar el objeto en uno de sus bolsillos.

 _¿Aberrantes palabras?,_ Phichit no pensaba lo mismo de ello. Para él, aquellas palabras eran la sanación total del príncipe. Su conversión de un infeliz hombre a uno pleno. La transformación de un alma amarga a un alma pulcra y que por primera vez, conocía la sensación de un amor sincero.

Para Phichit, aquellas palabras eran la felicidad del príncipe. Eran la expresión de lo más puro sobre el universo. La expresión del infinito amor que revestía su alma hacia el hombre que había transformado su vida por completo.

— Es evidente que el príncipe está enamorado. — dijo el inquisidor, lanzando una déspota carcajada al aire. Phichit, frunció el ceño ante tal expresión. — Esto es algo bastante grave, ¿sabes?, el príncipe tiene un compromiso con la princesa Sala Crispino, esto es un terrible pecado. — negó con su cabeza, lamentando tan terrible desatino por parte del noble. — ahora, tú, que eres el servidor personal del príncipe Seung-Gil. Tú, que le conoces de cerca. Tú, que eres su hombre de confianza.

Phichit tragó saliva, nervioso. Sabía que es lo que se aproximaría.

— Dime, qué sabes al respecto.

Demandó el hombre, de forma fulminante. Phichit, sintió un aguijonazo cruzar por su pecho. Sus ojos abrieron de la perplejidad y sus manos, atadas por detrás, empezaron a temblar de forma leve.

— Escucha, jovencito. Será mejor para ambos que cooperes con esta investigación. Solo necesito que me confirmes la desviación del príncipe. Ahora, dime; _¿el príncipe gusta acaso de los hombres?_

El tailandés bajó de inmediato su mirada, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que sus temblorosas pupilas extrapolaban. Sus labios torcieron con un ligero temblor, totalmente acorralado ante las preguntas del inquisidor.

El hombre, de un movimiento brusco, toma la barbilla del joven en una de sus manos, para luego, levantarla con fuerza, obligando al menor hacer contacto directo con él.

— Habla, muchacho. — ordenó. — no hay ninguna razón por la que tengas que ocultar información. Tu vida está en juego, por lo que más quieras, habla.

Una lucha interna se desató en el joven. Una disputa entre su valor y su lealtad, entre sus ganas de vivir y su ferviente amor al príncipe.

 _Un terrible torbellino que quemaba todo por dentro. Que desataba una lucha interna entre su instinto y sus sentimientos._

— N-no sé na-nada...

Susurró tembloroso. El inquisidor, rodó los ojos, exasperado.

— Tu vida está en juego, muchacho. — le recordó. — Habla, por lo que más quieras, hazlo.

— No sé nada...

Volvió a decir. Y, una expresión de ira fulminante se dibujó en la faz del hombre. Phichit, sintió el miedo adherirse a su sentir.

— No juegues conmigo, maldita sea. — aulló. — soy un inquisidor, jamás podrás engañarme. Habla, si es que no quieres que utilice mis tácticas de confesión.

 _¿Tácticas de confesión?,_ Phichit supuso claramente cuales eran aquellas tácticas de confesión, pero, sin embargo... Phichit volvió a negar con su cabeza, totalmente convencido de no saber nada al respecto.

— Escucha... — susurró el inquisidor, con la paciencia esfumándose rápidamente. — no necesito que me entregues nombres ni nada. Lo único que requiero, es que me confirmes el gusto del príncipe hacia los hombres, es lo único que necesito, no te pido nada más.

— No sé nada.

Volvió a decir el joven. Y el inquisidor entonces, propinó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro del menor. Un alarido arrancó desde los labios del joven.

— ¡Maldita sea! — gritó, con la furia desbordando.

Phichit, bajó su mirada, invadido por el progresivo miedo que controlaba ahora su expresión en el rostro.

— Mira. — ordenó el inquisidor. — ¡Mira!

Phichit, con sus pupilas temblorosas, levantó su rostro hacia el hombre, el que ahora, sostenía entre sus manos un pesado saco. El joven, miró con temor aquello, desconociendo por completo el contenido del objeto.

— Cien monedas de oro, jovencito. — dijo el hombre, introduciendo una de sus manos en el interior del saco, para luego, extender ante el rostro del joven las monedas. — todas estas serán tuyas.

Phichit, abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad. _¡¿Cien monedas de oro?!,_ sin lugar a dudas, aquello era demasiado dinero, inclusive para alguien de la alta alcurnia. ¿Qué podría conseguir con ello?, ¡muchas cosas!, embarcaciones, propiedades... ¡e incluso hasta un castillo!

— ¿Y? — interrumpió al menor en sus pensamientos. — ¿qué dices, jovencito?, todas estas monedas serán tuyas, siempre y cuando... me confirmes la enfermedad del príncipe.

Phichit, quedó ensimismado con el brillo de las monedas. Por unos segundos, el calabozo quedó sumido en un profundo silencio.

— No sé nada.

Volvió a decir Phichit. Y entonces, el inquisidor lanzó un bufido de frustración al aire. El joven, empezó a temer por las consecuencias de su osadía.

— Bien, escucha... — susurró. — ¿hay algo que anheles más que las riquezas? — preguntó el hombre. Phichit, arqueó ambas cejas, sin entender la referencia del hombre. — libertad, ¿quieres libertad?

El joven, sintió un aguijonazo de felicidad cruzar por su pecho. _Libertad... ¡claro que quería libertad!,_ pues un hombre libre, es un hombre digno... y sí, Phichit anhelaba profundamente volver a vivir su vida con normalidad, volver a su familia, correr por las praderas, trabajar en la pintura, volver a su lugar de origen.

— Cien monedas de oros para ti y la plena libertad. — dijo fuertemente el inquisidor. — serás rico y un hombre libre. Saldrás de este palacio de inmediato, y ya no seguirás siendo un servidor del príncipe. Con tus riquezas podrás incluso si lo deseas dejar este reino, e iniciar una nueva vida llena de éxitos.

Un intenso brillo se posó en los ojos del moreno. _Riquezas, libertad..._ aquello era sumamente tentador. Un hombre libre y rico, las dos claves para el éxito. Su corazón sintió dar un vuelco. Una tenue sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios, por el solo hecho de pensar que, incluso podría llevar de vuelta a su propia familia junto a él a su país de origen, e iniciar un nuevo negocio con todas aquellas riquezas de las cuales ahora sería dueño.

— ¿Y?, ¿qué dices, muchacho?

Resonó dentro de su cabeza. Phichit, abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, intentando articular palabra alguna, dubitativo. Mas, cuando pudo apenas hablar, articuló;

— No sé nada.

El hombre, dibujó una expresión aterradora en su delgado rostro. Sus ojos profundos y penetrantes, clavaron en el asustadizo semblante del menor.

— ¿Estás seguro? — replicó. — te repito: serás un hombre libre y rico.

— Y yo le repito que no sé nada al respecto.

Dijo con decisión.

Y entonces el inquisidor, pudo observar mejor en Phichit. Su expresión... totalmente revestido de decisión y seguridad en sus palabras.

Phichit, no flaquearía ante lo dicho. Porque, a pesar de que la libertad y las riquezas era algo que ansiaba profundamente, había algo muchísimo más importante para él...

 _El amor que sentía por el príncipe._

No. Él se lo había prometido. Phichit, recordó entonces su juramente al príncipe, aquella tarde después del festival;

 _''Yo, siempre estaré a vuestra disposición, así mi vida esté en peligro, así tenga que dar mi último aliento a cambio, yo siempre... estaré a su lado.''_

Aquellas palabras calaron profundo en su ser. _La lealtad._ Su sentido de lealtad hacia el príncipe no tenía límites. El profundo y el pulcro amor que enternecía su expresión en el rostro, cada vez que, los dulces labios de su amado volvían a los suyos.

Phichit, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Una tenue sonrisa se posó en sus labios, conmovido ante el recuerdo de la persona que cambió su vida por completo.

 _Lo amo..._

Resonó por su mente. Sus ojos cerraron, y entonces, Phichit espero el desenlace de lo que se aproximaba. Una tenue lágrima deslizó por su mejilla, siendo éste el precedente de lo que traería consigo la infinita lealtad hacia el príncipe.

Porque, no.

Él no podría delatar al príncipe, así todo confabulara en su contra. Así la amenaza del opresor pusiera en riesgo su propia vida. Así su cuerpo ardiese en el calor de miles de llamas en una hoguera.

Él, no podía hacerlo.

Porque él...

Amaba al príncipe.

— Así que has elegido esta opción. — susurró el inquisidor. — es una gran lástima.

Phichit, despacio asintió con su cabeza. Una sonrisa enternecida se posó en su faz, sintiendo como el recuerdo de su amado extendía en su alma el más apacible sentimiento.

— Bien, estoy seguro que de esta forma me dirás algo al respecto.

Dijo fuertemente el inquisidor. Y, de un movimiento brusco, tira de una palanca al costado de la plataforma en la que Phichit yacía amarrado. De forma instantánea, la plataforma cae, situando entonces al moreno boca arriba, con vista hacia el techo.

Y entonces Phichit, supo que aquello era el inicio de la tortura.

De aquella tortura, que sería la conversión de su alma pulcra, en una revestida de desconfianza, trayendo a él, la más profunda decepción en la especie humana.

— ¡Éste es mi juego favorito!

Exclamó el hombre, para luego, dirigirse hacia un costado del calabozo. Phichit, solo mantenía su vista estática en el techo de la mazmorra, pudiendo divisar muy de lejos la luz y el crepitar del fuego rebosante. El joven, sintió como unas pesadas cubetas eran arrastradas hacia él, ignorando por completo todo lo que ocurría.

Phichit, solo permaneció pasmado, esperando el desenlace de su osadía.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el inquisidor llegó a su lado con dos grandes vasijas y un embudo. Phichit, le miró de soslayo. Un ligero temblor se hizo presente en sus manos, asustado ante la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría con él.

— ¿Tienes sed? — entre sus manos agarra el embudo, posicionando éste en la boca de Phichit, obligándole a abrirla. — espero que sí.

Y comenzó el martirio.

El menor, sintió como agua era vertida a través del embudo hacia su boca, obligándolo a tragar el líquido, sin poder mover ni el más mínimo músculo.

El líquido gélido, traspasaba rápidamente por su faringe, esófago y para luego, concluir en su estómago. Durante largos segundos, Phichit tuvo que tragar el líquido, sin poder oponer ni la más mínima resistencia. Sin pausa alguna, el joven tragaba y tragaba, sin poder siquiera respirar.

Diez segundos, treinta segundos, un minuto, minuto y medio, dos minutos, tres minutos...

Tres minutos en los que Phichit pudo apenas respirar. Tres minutos de beber agua de forma ininterrumpida. El joven, sintió como su cuerpo tensó por completo. La tortura había iniciado, pero ésta, estaba recién desplegando sus efectos en Phichit.

— ¿Te gusta? — una gran sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el rostro del inquisidor. Phichit, apenas le miró de soslayo, respirando con total dificultad, sintiendo como el agua saldría disparada por sus narices.

— Ba-basta... — susurró el moreno. — n-no ma-más...

— Claro, como tú lo pidas. — respondió el hombre, vaciando más agua en una gran botella desde los jarrones. — ¿Ahora si deseas hablar?

Phichit, titubeó por unos momentos en emitir su respuesta. La sensación en su estómago empezaba a desplegar sus efectos en él. Sintió como un revoltijo en su interior provocaba pequeñas punzadas. Apenas podía respirar por su boca.

El dolor físico que empezaba a acrecentar en él, le pedía a gritos hablar sobre el príncipe.

Sin embargo, Phichit se negaba rotundamente.

 _NO._ El no hablaría sobre el príncipe. Así su cuerpo ardiese en la más terrible hoguera del reino.

— No.

Respondió el moreno. Y entonces el inquisidor, lanzó una gran carcajada al aire.

— Eso quiere decir que tienes más sed.

Y, nuevamente, el embudo fue puesto en la boca del menor. Phichit, cerró su boca con fuerza, escupiendo el objeto. El hombre, de forma brutal agarró del cuello al tailandés, generando que éste, abriese su boca de forma sorpresiva para tomar aire. Y fue, en aquel preciso instante, cuando el embudo fue puesto en su boca de forma profunda.

Y entonces, el agua empezó a escurrir nuevamente.

Chorros de forma incesante transcurrían por su faringe. El frío líquido provocaba de forma progresiva un terrible dolor en el menor, sintiendo como su estómago, se iba cada vez ensanchando más y más por la cantidad de líquido vertido en su interior.

— Bas-bast...

Pudo apenas Phichit murmurar, cuando de pronto, empieza a atorarse con el líquido. Una tos desgarradora se oye entre las lúgubres paredes del calabozo.

— ¡Me mojaste, maldita sea!

Exclamó el inquisidor. Y Phichit, sintió como el agua se devolvía por su estómago. Un gran chorro de vómito sale por sus narices, provocando que el menor, se ahogara por varios segundos con el mismo.

— A-ah... ah... n-no... — empezó a sollozar despacio.

Phichit, sentía que su alma era desgarrada. Él no podía creerlo. _¿Qué es lo que él había hecho para merecer tal castigo?, ¡¿qué pecado habría el cometido para merecer tal tortura?!_

Phichit, sintió decepcionarse del mundo. Él, no entendía como el amar a otra persona podría traer tales consecuencias. Si Dios... él... él planteaba a sus hijos que el amor era el camino, ¿por qué a él por amar se le martirizaba de aquella forma?

Acaso... ¿acaso tener un buen corazón no era suficiente?

— No puedo dejar que devuelvas el agua. — dijo el inquisidor, limpiando el vómito al menor, para luego, empujar nuevamente el embudo en la boca del joven, topando hasta su garganta.

Phichit, empezó a sollozar más fuerte. Miserables súplicas eran emitidas por el menor, entre balbuceos. Mas el inquisidor, hizo caso omiso ante ello, no sintiendo ni la más mínima compasión por el muchacho.

— Una última sesión. Luego de esto, podrás confesarme todo lo que sabes. Toma esto como un castigo a tu necedad.

Y nuevamente, Phichit comenzó a ser martirizado.

Grandes chorros de agua fueron deslizados por el embudo hacia su estómago. Phichit, tragaba y tragaba sin pausa, obligado por sus reflejos y su lucha por no morir ahogado. Intentaba respirar con dificultad, por una fracción de segundos cuando el agua era tragada, hasta que, el próximo chorro llegaba a su boca, obligándole a tragar nuevamente.

Su estómago empezó a crecer. Sus pareces ensancharon y el dolor se tornaba insoportable. Grandes borbotones de líquido salían por sus narices de forma desesperada.

Y Phichit, sintió que moriría.

Su vista se nubló entre el martirio, y, se desvaneció por completo.

 _El tormento de agua_ _,_ aparentemente cobraba ya la vida del tailandés. 

* * *

Lo que pareció una eternidad para él, no fueron más que cinco minutos de inconsciencia. Cuando Phichit despertó, nada había cambiado.

 _Absolutamente nada. Aquella pesadilla, seguía latente._

Su boca permanecía abierta y tragando el líquido por una cuestión de mero reflejo. El inquisidor, sostenía con fuerza su rostro, obligándole a tragar cada chorro de agua gélida que traspasaba por su garganta hacia su estómago.

 _Nada había cambiado. Phichit seguiría sufriendo._

El chorro dejó de caer por el embudo. Phichit, pudo entonces apenas respirar. El inquisidor, retiró los utensilios, para luego, observar a Phichit con una expresión de soberbia.

— Has tragado ya cinco litros de agua. — dijo el inquisidor, mientras secaba sus manos con la túnica.

Phichit, permanecía totalmente ensimismado. El dolor en su estómago era de proporciones indecibles. Pudo apenas de soslayo ver las dimensiones de su cuerpo, y fue cuando entonces, vio cómo su estómago yacía con dimensiones totalmente desproporcionadas.

Un horror invadió en su mente. Un sollozo amargo y debilitado arranco desde sus labios. Una leve carcajada fue emitida por el inquisidor.

— Bueno, chiquillo. — susurró el hombre. — entonces hablemos. ¿El príncipe gusta de los hombres?

Resonó por la mazmorra. Phichit, permaneció en silencio por largos segundos. El hombre entonces, carraspeó su garganta.

— Mira, escucha... — habló. — esta tortura está diseñada para matar, ¿lo comprendes?, tu cuerpo será solo capaz de aguantar diez litros de agua, de lo contrario, tu estómago explotará y tus órganos quedarán regados por todo este sucio calabozo.

El menor, sentía su horror acrecentar en cada palabra y en cada terrible sensación asentada en su cuerpo. Su respiración se sentía completamente entrecortada. Gotas de agua se deslizaban desde su nariz hasta su barbilla. Los sentidos de Phichit se hallaban completamente dispersos.

— N-no lo... no... no lo... lo s...

— ¿Entiendes que, si no me das una respuesta favorable en este momento, morirás, verdad?

Phichit sintió un aguijonazo cruzar por su pecho. _¿Morir...?_ , el aún no estaba preparado para algo como eso...

Phichit, tenía sueños. Grandes sueños.

Desde niño, en Tailandia, Phichit soñaba con conocer nuevos países, nuevos lugares, nuevas gentes...

Ser un pintor en la corte real. Estar al servicio de los reyes y retratar a cada una de las personas que conociera en sus viajes por el mundo. Tener inclusive un hijo...

Porque sí, Phichit...

Él, soñaba inclusive con ser padre.

— Última vez que pregunto. — condenó en un tono fulminante. — ¿qué sabes sobre el príncipe?

Phichit tenía muchos sueños por cumplir. Pero, él también...

Amaba con toda su alma a Seung-Gil. El recuerdo de sus ojos azabaches y penetrantes, de su cabello lacio que le entumecía en lo más profundo de lo utópico. Su piel tan tersa y blanca como la pureza de la nieve. Sus manos gentiles sosteniendo sus miedos. Su primer abrazo. La confesión de sus sentimientos. Su primer beso. La tarde del festival.

Todo devino en su mente como un sublime recuerdo. Una leve sonrisa se deslizó por sus morenos labios. Su corazón aceleró su ritmo, dichoso por el recuerdo del hombre al que amaba.

« _Majestad..._ »

Susurró Phichit en su mente, sintiendo como la tristeza desplegaba por su alma. Y entonces el joven, lamentó dentro de sí;

« _Perdóneme por abandonarle a medio camino, no podré acompañarlo por el resto de sus días. Pero en cada instante y en cada pensamiento, yo estaré siempre presente cuidado de usted. Le amo con toda mi alma._ »

Una lágrima surcó por su mejilla. Una tenue sonrisa desplegó en sus labios.

« _Hasta que la vida nos vuelva a unir una vez más, en otra oportunidad, en otra época._ »

Phichit, ladeó su cabeza hacia la fulminante vista del inquisidor. Con sus labios temblorosos y sus ojos apagados, apenas pudo separar su boca, intentando emitir una respuesta.

— N-n... no... no di-di...diré na-nad...nada...

Una ira y rabia indecible recorrió la espina dorsal de aquel sádico hombre. Su ego y su orgullo estaban siendo brutalmente rasgados. Aquella, era la primera vez en que una de sus víctimas, resistía confesar ante aquel nivel de tortura.

El inquisidor, de forma brutal y sin cuidado alguna, atraviesa los labios de Phichit con el embudo, para luego, hundirlo hasta el tope de su garganta. Con sus grandes manos, tomó la cubeta con agua, para luego, verter tres litros de líquido en la boca de Phichit.

Un chorro tras otro, Phichit, sentía como el agua deslizaba por su garganta a la faringe. Su estómago ensanchaba más y más, llegando éste a cuadruplicar su tamaño original. Sus órganos internos se aprisionaban y se re-acomodaban en su interior. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, llegando a creer él por un instante, que éste arrancaría de su pecho.

El joven de pulcro corazón y de puros sentimientos, sentía con cada gota de agua, la brutalidad del opresor. Su mente, la que siempre había estado revestida de inocencia y buenos sentimientos, era ahora un terrible torbellino de agonía y desesperación.

 _De decepción. De desilusión. De tristeza hacia la especie humana._

El dolor era indecible, el ardor en su estómago y el sentir que en cualquier momento estallaría, y que, sus órganos saldrían disparados en todas direcciones.

Y Phichit...

Pidió a Dios morir en aquel instante.

El sufrimiento era tal que, Phichit cedió su espíritu al descanso eterno. Sin oponer más resistencia, él, aflojó su alma hacia Dios, suplicando a éste que por favor le llevase para apagar aquella agonía.

El inquisidor, paró entonces en seco. Arrancando de un manotazo el embudo de los labios de Phichit, incluso llegando a rasgar su garganta de la potencia. El moreno, tenía sus ojos nublados. El agua salía a borbotones desde su boca, rebalsando todo en su interior.

En total, ocho litros de agua vertidos en el interior del joven.

Phichit, estaba ya casi en su límite, dos litros más y él, estallaría sus órganos por todas direcciones, muriendo de forma instantánea.

El hombre, de forma brusca jala una manilla al costado de la plataforma en la que Phichit yacía. De un fugaz movimiento, la plataforma se reincorpora, quedando Phichit ahora de pie, como estaba en su forma inicial.

Un grito desgarrador emano desde los labios del joven. Un dolor fulminante y desgarrador sintió Phichit en su interior, cuando, el peso de su estómago inundado en agua, aprisionó sus órganos internos, especialmente en sus intestinos, en la parte baja.

Sollozos desesperados de la angustia empezó Phichit a emitir, suplicando de forma incesante a Dios que le ayudara, que detuviese aquel calvario que le hundía en la más espesa y desolladora agonía.

— ¡Ma...Mátame!, ¡mátame! — sollozaba apenas. — ¡Dios mío!, ¡mátame!, ¡acaba con mi vida, por favor!

El inquisidor empezó a emitir carcajadas incesantes. Phichit, a su vez sollozaba débilmente, intentando amenizar el indecible dolor que desgarraba en su estómago y sus órganos.

 _La humillación._

Phichit, jamás se había sentido tan humillado en su vida. Su dignidad, su esencia humana, su honra. Todo, absolutamente todo aquello, era desgarrado de la forma más cruel posible.

Se sintió ridiculizado. Se sintió como un mero objeto del que, aquel sádico hombre, podía disponer a su voluntad.

Y él, sintió por un instante, que no era más que algo sin valor.

— Ba-baño... nece...necesito... baño...

Balbuceó Phichit, entre los alaridos de angustia que resonaban en las lúgubres paredes de la mazmorra.

El inquisidor, arqueó una de sus cejas, sorprendido ante ello.

— Vale, podrás ir al baño. — dijo, acercándose hacia Phichit. — pero dime...

Con una de sus manos, agarró con fuerza el mentón del moreno, levantándolo y obligándole a hacer contacto visual directo.

— ¿Es cierto que, el príncipe gusta de los hombres?

Nuevamente la misma pregunta. Phichit, miró con desprecio al hombre, sintiendo como, un sentimiento antes desconocido para él, crecía en su interior.

 _ODIO._

Por primera vez en su vida, el joven de pulcros sentimientos, comenzó a experimentar el odio. El odio más espeso y tóxico posible. Su alma empezó a convertir en lo que jamás pensó, y, de un movimiento rápido, Phichit lanza un escupitajo en la cara del hombre.

— Mal...maldito sa-sádico...

Balbuceó apenas, con sus sentidos pendiendo en un hilo. Y, el inquisidor, entonces le desolló con la vista.

De un rápido movimiento, el hombre limpia su cara, para luego, dirigirse hacia el rincón de la mazmorra, hurgando en la caja de hierro.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Phichit cuando, el hombre regresó hacia él con el mismo látigo con el que había practicado la autoflagelación.

— Vo-voy a... a...

Intentó Phichit decir, pero, un terrible e intenso dolor penetró en su piel. Un primer latigazo recayó en sus costillas, sonando el golpe por la extensión del lugar. Un grito ahogado aferró Phichit en su garganta, producto del dolor provocado por el flagelo y su estómago a punto de reventar.

— ¡B-ba-bast...!

Y otro fuerte latigazo recayó ahora cerca de su entrepierna. Phichit, lanza un grito desgarrador por el dolor producido. Una fuerte punzada sintió en la boca de su estómago, similar al de un aguijonazo atravesando en su piel.

Su estómago, no aguantaba más la presión de los ocho litros de agua en su interior. El cuerpo de Phichit, pronto colapsaría.

 _Y todo acabaría._

Entonces, otro latigazo es propinado al menor. En pleno rostro el flagelo impacta con fuerza, pasando a llevar el labio del moreno, produciendo en él, un corte, del que, empezó a brotar sangre a borbotones.

El cuerpo del moreno, no aguanto más. Sus reflejos se vieron sobrepasados y ya no había fuerzas para retener nada.

Siquiera su propia dignidad...

Phichit, vació su vejiga por completo. Sus ropajes empezaron a humedecer por la orina que descendía a chorros desde su entrepierna.

El inquisidor, quedó estupefacto ante la reacción en el joven.

Y Phichit, sintió que su dignidad era pisoteada por completo cuando, el hombre, empezó a reír de forma frenética por el vergonzoso acto que el moreno protagonizaba.

 _Pero él, ya no podía más._

Una sensación de alivio fue ganando terreno en su antes tenso estómago. De a poco iba disminuyendo su volumen, ya que, anteriormente cuadruplicaba éste su tamaño original.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo placentero que era aquella sensación, Phichit sentía que, con cada gota de orina, un poco más de su dignidad era arrebata.

La mirada soberbia y las frenéticas risas en la boca del inquisidor, traía en Phichit, una sensación de profunda vergüenza. El joven, bajó su rostro de inmediato, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas.

— ¡Todo esto no habría ocurrido si desde un principio hubieses acusado a ese príncipe!

— ¡ESO JAMÁS!

Exclamó el moreno, clavando su vista de forma desolladora en el inquisidor. Sus ojos, antes revestidos de una ternura indecible, ahora estaban invadidos de un rencor fulminante.

Su respiración se tornó agitada y sus manos se fundieron en dos puños desde su espalda.

— ¡Eres un maldito sádico! — gritó. — ¡tú no eres un servidor de Dios!

Entonces el estómago del joven, volvió a su tamaño original, cuando, la orina dejó de descender por sus piernas. Varios suspiros de alivio fueron emitidos por Phichit al concluir aquello.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — le recriminó el inquisidor, enrollando el flagelo ensangrentado en una de sus manos. Su vista se clavó con furia en el herido semblante del muchacho.

— L-lo que has oído. — replicó. — ¡tú no eres un servidor de Dios!

— ¡Maldito predicador herético!

— ¡Dios es amor! — exclamó Phichit. — ¡Dios jamás permitiría que sus hijos sufrieran de ésta forma!

— No sabes nada sobre Dios. — dijo de forma fulminante, tomando nuevamente la barbilla del joven, con fuerza. — el dolor físico purifica el alma de quienes incurren en el pecado.

— ¡El dolor físico solo genera tristeza en las personas! — replicó el joven. — ¡ustedes, inquisidores, siempre disponen de los más desfavorecidos a su antojo!, ¡las personas merecen respeto!, ¡todos somos iguales!

— ¡CALLA!

Varios latigazos fueron propinados con furia en el débil cuerpo del joven. Desgarradores alaridos de agonía resonaron de forma brutal en el eco producido por la extensión de la mazmorra.

— ¡Es por vuestra causa que esta época está sumida en la oscuridad! — exclamó Phichit, entre alaridos, mientras era flagelado por el inquisidor. — ¡las personas queremos ser libres, queremos poder amar a quién nuestro corazón elija, queremos ser dueños de nuestro propios esfuerzos, queremos vivir!

— ¡CÁLLATE, HEREJE!

El rostro de Phichit empezó a cambiar su forma original. Sus antes tersas mejillas, comenzaron por inflamar producto de los incesantes golpes, su ojo izquierdo, estaba ahora ensangrentado. Por su respingada nariz, ahora caía un hilo de sangre.

— ¡Us-ustedes se excusan bajo el nombre de Dios para disponer de sus más ba-bajos instintos! — gritó con furia. — ¡tú no eres un servidor de Dios!

Una expresión de ira desbordante cruzó el rostro del hombre. Su ego, estaba siendo ahora mismo desgarrado por las ciertas palabras de aquel jovencito. Él, él era Snyder Koch, el hombre más respetado de la iglesia católica en aquel reino. Y nadie, ni siquiera aquel mocoso con aires de grandeza, diría aquellas cosas acerca de su intachable labor eclesiástica.

— Tienes razón...

Susurró el hombre, con una macabra sonrisa en su rosto. Phichit, sintió estremecer ante la expresión tétrica en su faz.

— Yo... yo no soy un servidor de Dios...

Musitó, bajando su vista hacia el suelo. Phichit, quedó totalmente pasmado ante tal confesión.

— Porque yo... yo...

Una terrible expresión empezó a tornarse evidente en el rostro del hombre. Phichit, sintió un horror desbordante invadir en su cuerpo.

— ¡PORQUE YO SOY EL MISMÍSIMO DIOS!

Exclamó enloquecido. El flagelo entre sus manos se alzó con fuera sobre la cabeza de Phichit. El menor, abrió sus ojos perplejos del horror.

— ¡Maldito hereje!

Y un latigazo fue propinado con una fuerza brutal y desmedida en pleno rostro del tailandés. Phichit, no emitió alarido alguno, quedando por unos segundos en shock, ante tal fuerte impacto. El dolor experimentado por el menor, sobrepasaba el umbral de lo sensorial y tolerable.

— ¡Eres un predicador herético!, ¡brujo!, ¡pecador!

Repetía de forma incesante. Aquella sonrisa macabra no desaparecía de su rostro. Al parecer, Phichit había sacado a relucir en el inquisidor, sus más bajos instintos criminales.

— ¡Tú! — exclamó — ¡¿por qué te niegas a confesar?!, ¡¿por qué desistes de acusar al príncipe?!, ¡¿por qué no cedes ante la voluntad de Dios?!

Un lúgubre silencio invade en la mazmorra. Y entonces, Phichit levanta apenas su vista hacia el hombre. Una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, para luego, articular;

— Porque el príncipe... él...

Se detuvo, viniendo a su mente los recuerdos con el príncipe. Ante él, imágenes fantasmales se extendieron y desplegaron un sinfín de sentimientos. La sensación del beso, el calor de un abrazo, la pasión desbordante que le invadía al recordar siquiera el calor de su amado...

— Koon bpen kon dieow tee pom ror koi...

« _... Es la persona por la que estuve esperando._ »

Susurró en su idioma nativo. Una sonrisa llena de apacibilidad, desplegó en él una paz abrazadora. Cerró sus ojos, dibujando en su mente el rostro de su amante.

 _No. No era una aberración._

El amor que él, sentía hacia el príncipe, era lo más hermoso del mundo. Phichit, no podía comprender siquiera, el por qué aquello era llamado una aberración. El amor, aquel sentimiento tan pulcro y desinteresado, aquel sentir tan desbordante y lleno de felicidad.

Aquello...

Aquello no podía ser llamado aberración. Porque...

Aberración era lo que ellos hacían a los más desfavorecidos; _la tortura, el asesinato, la deshonra, el abuso..._

— ¡Estás hablando en lenguas extrañas! — exclamó el inquisidor, retrocediendo con miedo. El joven, sólo le observó con indiferencia. — ¡sabía que eras un brujo, un maldito brujo!

Phichit, sólo mantuvo su vista cansada hacia el rostro del inquisidor, quien ahora, le observaba con total asco.

— Habla. Di todo lo que sabes, ¡maldita sea! — exclamó exasperado, por no lograr la confesión del menor. — ¡habla, dime todo lo que sepas!

— No sé nada. — volvió Phichit a decir. Reafirmando su posición acerca de guardar silencio.

— ¡HABLA! — gritó de forma desgarradora el inquisidor, tomando a Phichit por el cuello con fuerza. Un hilo de saliva se deslizó por la comisura de los labios del joven. — ¡Venera a tu Dios, da honra al inquisidor, al hombre más cercano a Dios!

— ¡NUNCA!

Exclamó Phichit, moviendo apenas su cabeza ensangrentada, para luego, apoyar sus dientes en la mano del inquisidor, mordiéndola con fuerza.

El hombre, lanza un grito ensordecedor en el calabozo. De un movimiento rápido, una bofetada es inyectada en la mejilla de Phichit, con una fuerza totalmente desmedida.

Un agudo alarido resuena por el ambiente.

— Ja-jamás... — musita Phichit, sintiendo que su cuerpo ya llegaba al límite. Sus piernas flaqueaban y su vista nublaba cada vez más. Un dolor intenso sentía en su cuerpo, y su rostro, estaba totalmente hinchado de los latigazos. — ... jamás... daré honra a un asesino. Al mismo q-que... ha arrebatado con sus malditas manos los sueños de la gente. El mismo que, ha dejado huérfanos a niños y niñas. No daré jamás honra al opresor, al mismo que, perpetra sus abusos en contra de los más desfavorecidos en nombre de un ser que solo predica el amor. Jamás, así mi vida deba ser cobrada, daré honra a un ser sádico y maligno. Nunca, mientras yo viva, daré ofrendas a quien ha sumido en la humanidad en la más terrible desolación y agonía. Jamás...

Un gran suspiro es emitido por sus labios, intentando contener la vehemencia que en aquellos momentos desbordaba su espíritu de justicia social.

— Entregaré al príncipe. Así mi vida deba ser cobrada. — dijo con fuerza. — porque tú... tú no eres un servidor de Dios. Eres un ignorante del verdadero significado del mensaje de Dios; el amor.

El inquisidor, sintió ser ridiculizado por las palabras del joven. Su sádico ego, revestido de una falsa fe, fue desgarrado por cada palabra entonada por el muchacho, el que, no tenía más que solo razón en todas sus palabras.

El hombre, sintió un terrible nudo en su garganta. Carraspeó fuertemente, intentando disuadir aquella sensación humillante que desplegaba por su ser.

— No eres más que un predicador herético...

Murmuró, con los dientes rechinando y los puños formados como rocas. Una rabia fulminante sintió el hombre recorrer por su espina.

— ¿Sabes que ocurre con quienes predican ideales herejes?

Phichit, alzó apenas su vista debilitada hacia el hombre, el que, ahora daba la espalda al menor.

Y entonces el tailandés, apenas divisa al inquisidor hurgando entre la caja de hierro. Una terrible corazonada cruza por su pecho, provocando en él una sensación de creciente angustia.

 _Algo terrible ocurriría._ Eso era lo que su corazonada decía.

El hombre, entonces se reincorpora por completo, mostrando entre sus manos un extraño artefacto de mediano tamaño. De forma lenta, el inquisidor acorta distancia hacia Phichit, quedando luego, de pie frente a él.

Una gran sonrisa revestida de sadismo se dibuja en los labios del hombre. Una mirada cargada de un odio fulminante es dirigida hacia el muchacho herido.

— Ésta pequeña que tengo entre mis manos, es mi favorita para predicadores heréticos como tú, joven.

Dijo, entonando cada palabra de forma fuerte y segura. Phichit, apenas podía divisar el objeto entre las manos del hombre. Su cansancio y la pérdida de sangre estaban ya desplegando sus efectos en el menudo cuerpo del joven.

— Quiero presentártela. Estoy seguro que no volverás a olvidar jamás su nombre.

De forma suave, el hombre dirige el objeto hacia las mejillas de Phichit, acariciando el frío metal de la pieza en contra de sus mejillas heridas. El menor, emite varios quejidos de dolor ante el tacto.

— Phichit, te presento a...

Una sonrisa macabra se inmortaliza en sus labios. Phichit, siente un terrible temor reverencial invadirle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _... La pera de la angustia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La pera de la angustia. Aquel instrumento que, sería el precedente para la más terrible agonía de Phichit. Su alma pulcra y revestida de inocencia, sería corrompida por completo, por causa del tan terrible instrumento. Lo que la pera de la angustia provocaría, no sólo traería consecuencias en Phichit, pues, ésta, desataría una serie de sucesos que marcarían por completo el desenlace de esta historia._

* * *

 _Sé que alguien debe estar odiándome por esto, pero, esto es parte de ser ficker xD_

 _Quiero que sepan que estoy sufriendo casi tanto como ustedes. Yo amo a Phichit tremendamente, es mi hijo ficticio, y describirlo en esta situación me llena de angustia._

 _A pesar de lo lúgubre y oscuro que pudo ser este capítulo, espero haya sido de vuestro agrado._


	9. Chapter 9

**ANTES DE LEER;**

1° **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas con descripciones explícitas de violencia, podría herir la sensibilidad de algún lector.**

2° Capítulo más largo de lo habitual.

3° El video que he puesto arriba, es lo que ambienta la escena de la catedral, solo eso puedo decir.

4° No hay glosario porque estaría haciendo spoiler de forma innecesaria.

Sin más que decir, espero puedan disfrutar el capítulo. Léanlo con tiempo.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

El acero impactó de forma abrupta en la madera. Un silencio agónico se acentuó por una milésima de segundos. Un grito desgarrador desplegó por el lúgubre ambiente de la mazmorra. El llanto desenfrenado y los alaridos de agonía se desprendían de su boca junto a sus últimas esperanzas de seguir con vida.

\- ¡Mataste a Guang!

La agonía y el desconsuelo no parecían dar tregua en sus incesantes sollozos. varios bramidos de rabia y desolación desprendían con vehemencia. El sentimiento de su mundo desmoronar ante su presencia se adhería a su desollador sentir.

\- ¡Me has arrebatado a la única persona a la que amaba!

\- Cierra la boca, muchacho estúpid...

\- ¡Maldito asesino!

Exclamó con total desprecio. Sus palabras revestidas de agonía y rabia indecibles, chocaban entre las cuatro paredes del tétrico calabozo, ensordeciendo por completo al guardia.

Leo, sentía que su alma era inundada de un espeso veneno letal. Una mezcla de sentimientos destructivos desplegaron dentro de él, corrompiendo por completo las buenas sensaciones que el amor de Guang había traído a su vida.

Y entonces él, sintió por primera vez el querer acabar con la existencia de alguien. De destruir con sus propias manos a quien fue capaz de arrebatar de su lado al único gran amor de su vida y a quien le mantenía con las esperanzas de seguir a pesar de lo lúgubre de los tiempos.

El sentimiento de venganza se asentó en Leo. Y entonces, la toxicidad y el rencor fue invadiendo de forma progresiva en su ser.

Matando de a poco los buenos sentimientos que el amor de Guang había entregado a su alma.

\- ¿Le-Leo...?

Resonó sutilmente.

Un murmullo tenue y tembloroso delineó aquella palabra. Leo, aún con el saco puesto en su cabeza, levantó la vista, intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Sacudió su cabeza exasperado. Un leve alarido de sorpresa arrancó de sus labios.

 _¿Aquello había sido la voz de Guang?_

No... imposible. Guang había sido asesinado en aquel instante. _¿Quizá Leo ya estaba delirando?, ¿quizá sus ansias de creer que la situación no era real, estaba trayendo a su mente los últimos recuerdos de su amado?_

Leo, lanzó un grito con exasperación al aire. Sus manos temblorosas, subieron de inmediato a su cabeza, presionando con fuerza. Empezó a ladear su cabeza con desesperación, intentando remover de su mente los delirios que le perturbaban. El guardia, solo se limitaba a mirar al joven con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

\- ¡Bast...!

Intentó gritar. Mas, de un movimiento sorpresivo, Leo siente su cuello ser rodeado por unos firmes brazos.

Y entonces, él supo de inmediato lo que ocurría...

\- ¿Gu-Guang...?

Musitó perplejo. Y entonces, aquellos brazos se aferraron con fuerza a él. Un cuerpo tembloroso y cálido encajó con el suyo. Y Leo, sintió su alma volver al cuerpo por un instante.

\- Leo... - se oyó un leve susurro. - ... él no me mató.

Por debajo del saco, Leo abrió sus ojos de la impresión. Sus ojos antes temblorosos, cristalizaron por completo. Y, de un movimiento fugaz, rodeó a Guang con frenesí.

\- ¡Guang!

Un fuerte sollozo arrancó de sus labios. Una sonrisa radiante se desplegó en su faz por debajo del saco. Con vehemencia se aferraba al menor, acariciando su rostro con las manos desnudas, palpando cada tierna facción del joven chino.

\- Guang, Guang, Guang... - repetía de forma incesante, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Tra-tranquilo... - el menor socorrió las manos temblorosas de su amado, repartiendo pequeños besos fugaces en ellas. - él no me mató, estoy bien...

\- Ya, mucha cháchara. - interrumpió el guardia. Rápidamente acortó distancia con los jóvenes, para luego, tomar a Leo por sus ropajes de forma brusca, arrinconándolo en la mesa de madera. - Ahora es tu turno. - sentenció, posicionando a Leo de la misma forma en la que Guang estaba anteriormente.

\- ¿Q-qué está pasand...?

Otro hachazo se oyó ensordecedor por la mazmorra. Leo, sintió su cuerpo tensar brutalmente ante tal tétrico sonido. El ruido de una pieza de metal resonó en el suelo. Y entonces, Leo logró entender lo que ocurría.

De un movimiento rápido, el saco es retirado de la cabeza de Leo. El joven, con susto se reincorpora y retrocede del guardia. Su vista se clava en el hombre, totalmente perplejo, exigiendo con la mirada alguna explicación al respecto.

\- ¿Q-qué está pasando...? - preguntó confuso. - ¿A-acaso no debías matarno...?

\- No. - respondió el guardia. - no por ahora.

El guardia real, había utilizado el hacha básicamente para desprender el firme metal que se adhería en la zona del cuello y que sujetaba el saco, pues, de lo contrario, no habría sido posible dejar sus rostros al descubierto. La fuerza que había sido empleada para amarrar los alambres que sujetaban la lona, había sido excesiva.

Guang, de un movimiento rápido, se reincorpora del suelo y corre hacia los brazos de su amado. Y ambos, se funden en un profundo abrazo. El guardia, hace una mueca de desagrado ante ello.

\- ¿Por qué no nos ha matado? - preguntó el joven chino. - ¿acaso no eran esas las órdenes del rey?

\- Sí. - respondió el guardia. - esas eran las órdenes del rey en un principio.

\- ¿Cómo...?

El guardia rodó los ojos. Un suspiro de exasperación es emitido por él. De un rápido movimiento, se sienta sobre la vieja mesa de madera, cruzando sus brazos.

\- Esa noche en que ustedes fueron descubiertos besándose, el rey actuó de forma impulsiva. - explicó.

\- ¿A... a qué se refiere? - preguntó Guang.

\- Verás... - musitó, rascando su nuca. - el rey es de respetar el dominio de los servidores. Y, según me explicó el soberano, ustedes no son sus servidores, sino que son del dominio del príncipe Seung-Gil, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Sí, de hecho estamos bajo el servicio del príncipe. - respondió Leo.

\- Bueno, esa es la razón por la que el rey ha desistido de su primera orden. Esa noche él actuó de forma impulsiva. Nos ha dicho que por ahora les tengamos cautivos en el calabozo que corresponde a los servidores del príncipe, y no al calabozo de los ciegos. Entonces aquí ustedes esperarán a que el príncipe llegue del viaje junto a su prometida, y él será quien decida que condena aplicar a vuestras aberraciones.

Una expresión de alegría se dibujó en ambos. Un fuerte abrazo fundió sus cuerpos, dichosos ante tal noticia.

\- ¡Hey! - exclamó el guardia. - ¿y por qué tan alegres?

\- ¡Porque no moriremos! - exclamó el menor.

\- ¿Y quién les ha dicho que no morirán?

De un salto, el guardia baja de la mesa. Con una expresión lúgubre, se acerca a ambos, iniciando una caminata por alrededor de ellos, como un felino acechando a su presa.

\- ¿Realmente piensan que el príncipe los dejará con vida? - preguntó sarcástico. Leo y Guang abrieron sus ojos de la perplejidad. Una sonrisa burlona se deslizó por la faz del hombre. - ¿en serio piensan que el príncipe será misericordioso con ustedes?

\- N-no perdemos nada c-con mantener las esperanzas... - susurró Guang.

Una carcajada sonora y revestida de mofa desprende de la boca del guardia. Otra mirada de acecho se clava en Guang y Leo.

\- ¡El príncipe es tan sádico como su padre! - exclamó el guardia. - ¡él no tendrá piedad al condenarlos de la peor forma posible!

\- ¡N-no perderemos las esperanzas hasta escuchar la condena de la propia boca del príncip...!

\- Qué ingenuo, muchacho. - musitó con pena. - de verdad, les aconsejo que disfruten sus dos últimos días de vida en este sucio calabozo. El príncipe es un hombre sin corazón, no les dejará con vida. ¿Qué les hace pensar que él es diferente a su padre?, ¡por favor!

El guardia real no tenía más que solo razón en sus palabras. O eso, es lo que Guang y Leo pensaron en un principio. El príncipe, era casi tan sádico como su padre. _¿Cuántas veces él mismo había ordenado el fusilamiento de muchos de sus servidores?,_ inclusive ellos mismos habían sido testigos de tales acciones carentes de misericordia por parte del noble. _¿Qué le haría proceder de forma distinta ante ellos?,_ era obvio el desenlace que todo tendría.

El príncipe Seung-Gil llegaría de su viaje en dos días más, y ellos, entonces serían objeto de su terrible condena.

\- ¡Já! - una mofa arrancó de la boca del guardia, ante la lúgubre expresión en los rostros de los jóvenes. - veo que ya han entendido el mensaje. Es mejor para ustedes muchachos. No se hagan ilusiones, no es como si el príncipe fuese su salvador o algo por el estilo, él disfruta viendo sufrir a las personas. - dijo, para luego, dirigirse hacia la gran puerta de hierro que daba hacia el exterior de la mazmorra. - Nos vemos en dos días más, cuando el príncipe ordene vuestro fusilamiento, hasta entonces, estaré afilando el hacha para ya saben ustedes qué.

La pesada puerta de hierro ensordeció a ambos con su fuerte ruido. Ellos, se hallaban perplejos y estáticos entre el lúgubre ambiente del sitio. Leo, de un movimiento no premeditado, se lanza de rodillas en el suelo, delineando el sucio y húmedo suelo con sus perplejas pupilas.

\- N-nos va a... a matar...

Susurró con su voz pendiendo de un hilo. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza en el piso, enterrando sus uñas entre la húmeda tierra. Guang, se arrodilló junto a Leo, rodeando a su amado con sus nobles brazos, intentando retener el miedo que ahora invadía a ambos.

\- Todo estará bien... - susurró de forma apacible.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! - exclamó Leo, consternado. - ¡él nos va a matar!

\- No lo hará, Leo, estoy segur...

\- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que él tendrá piedad de nosotros?! - aulló. - ¡es un maldito sádico!

Guang desvió su mirada apenado, sin saber que responder ante las acusaciones del mayor. De pronto, un recuerdo cruzó por la extensión de su pensamiento, sus ojos abren de forma ligera, señal de una luz ante su agonizante situación.

\- ¿Te has percatado que... el príncipe ha estado actuando de una forma distinta últimamente? - musitó el joven chino.

\- ¿A... a qué te refieres? - respondió Leo, alzando su vista hacia Guang, confuso.

\- Ha sido más amable con nosotros. La forma en que nos dirige la palabra al momento de darnos tareas u órdenes. Ya no ordena el fusilamiento de alguno de nosotros. - recordó. - inclusive, ¡el día de su cumpleaños nos dio la tarde libre y nos vistió de lindos ropajes!

Leo no pudo evitar reaccionar sorprendido ante lo dicho por su amado. Sus ojos entrecerraron, señal de la sospecha que se asentaba en su mente.

\- No lo sé, Guang... - musitó. - realmente quisiera pensar en esa posibilidad, pero... él es un noble, ¿qué misericordia tendría de unos sucios servidores?

\- Leo...

\- Quiero creer en lo que dices, pero no puedo.

Una expresión de ira se dibujó en la faz de Leo. Guang, sintió dolor ante ello, pues su amado, no solía tener un comportamiento como ese, siendo siempre demasiado alegre y dócil.

\- Leo... - susurró el joven chino. - no pongas esa cara, por favor.

\- ¿Y qué cara quieres que ponga, Guang? - respondió desganado.

\- ¡Ésta!

De un movimiento rápido gira el rostro de su amado hacia el suyo. Una sonrisa radiante revestida de ternura se posó en el rostro del menor, intentando amenizar la tristeza de su amado.

Y Leo, sintió una ternura indecible desperdigar por su pecho. Y entonces...

La amargura se esfumó.

De un movimiento fugaz, toma a su novio por sus tersas mejillas, para luego, depositar sus labios en los del menor. Una radiante sonrisa se posó en ambos.

\- Un calabozo no es un lugar muy romántico para esto, ¿o sí? - susurró Guang entre risas, depositando de forma fugaz otro beso en los labios de su amado.

\- Cualquier lugar es romántico a tu lado. - respondió Leo, rodeando al menor con sus brazos, fundiéndose ambos en uno solo.

Y aunque, la atmósfera lúgubre de la mazmorra solo podía traer agonía y desesperación a quien permaneciera en ella, Leo y Guang, sobrepasaban cualquier situación que estuviese en su contra.

Porque ellos, habían entendido que, estando juntos, la brutalidad de los tiempos no desplegaría en ellos los malos sentimientos. Porque su pulcro amor, revestido de una historia de superación y del más sincero cariño, era suficiente para hacer caso omiso a la ignorancia del sistema imperante, el que, condenaba a las personas solo por ceder ante su instinto natural de amar.

Y ellos, a pesar de la lúgubre situación, no negarían ni cederían su voluntad ante el opresor y la ignorancia.

Porque...

Su amor era mucho más fuerte que cualquier amenaza hacia su acto de osadía y rebeldía.

Y de ello, sería testigo todo el mundo...

... Inclusive Dios.

* * *

El sadismo en la expresión del hombre era desbordante. Sus ojos azulados y sombríos se clavaron con un placer enfermizo en el débil semblante del muchacho malherido. Con frenesí, acariciaba el frío metal de las tenazas que alargaban desde el centro de la pera de la angustia, intentando retener sus ansias por iniciar rápido con la tortura de la que sería víctima el joven de pulcros sentimientos.

\- ¿Q-qué... qué piensa usted...? - balbuceó apenas Phichit, sintiendo como el miedo desperdigaba de forma apresurada en su interior. Sin lugar a dudas, ese raro instrumento en manos del inquisidor era terrorífico.

\- Tranquilo. - espetó con fuerza. - esta pequeña te ayudará a limpiarte de todos tus pecados. - susurró, girando una manivela que se extendía por debajo del instrumento. - todo lo que has dicho no es más que una terrible ofensa hacia Dios. - dijo entre dientes.

El instrumento en manos del hombre era la llamada _pera de la angustia._ Un objeto que estaba formado por una manivela en su parte inferior. El instrumento de tortura, tenía una forma similar a la de una pera, la que, estaba revestida de filudas tenazas que, eran capaces de desgarrar todo a su paso.

\- Purificaré tu alma del pecado. Has ofendido a Dios de la peor forma posible. Agradece mi misericordia y mis intenciones de purificar tu alma hereje.

Espetó. Y, de un movimiento rápido, el inquisidor gira por completo la manivela del objeto, y entonces, las tenazas de la pera abren por completo, dejando al descubierto el terrible poder destructivo que poseía.

Phichit, abrió sus ojos horrorizado. Impulsado por el miedo que acrecentaba en su interior, con movimientos torpes, intentó zafarse del amarre de sus extremidades, cosa que, fue completamente inútil.

\- ¡AYUDA! - exclamó horrorizado. - ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!

Desesperado emitía gritos de auxilio. Su débil y menudo cuerpo, era controlado por un incesante temblor, signo del pavor que produjo en él tan macabro instrumento de tortura. Fuertes alaridos del miedo desprendían de su boca, efecto de la desesperación que le desgarraba por dentro.

\- Nadie va a escucharte. - dijo el inquisidor, cerrando nuevamente la extensión de las tenazas.

\- Po-por favor... n-no... señor... no... - suplicaba Phichit entre sollozos, intentando apelar a la nula humanidad del inquisidor.

\- Me agradecerás esto en un futuro. Tu alma será purificada a través de ésta pera. - insistió. - ahora, abre la boca.

El hombre, a paso lento acorta distancia con el joven. Con una de sus manos, aprieta con fuerza la barbilla herida del moreno, para luego, hacer presión con la pera en los labios del muchacho, intentando introducirla en su boca.

Phichit, cierra sus labios con fuerza, obstruyendo el paso del objeto hacia el interior de su cavidad bucal. Fuertes alaridos de la desesperación se atascan en su garganta, de forma desgarradora.

\- ¡Maldito hereje, abre la boca! - exclamó, con la ira controlando en su psíquis. Con una fuerza desmedida, presiona la punta de la pera en los labios de Phichit, intentando abrir paso hacia el interior del muchacho.

Mas el joven, se resistió nuevamente.

De forma incesante, empezó a ladear su cabeza, dificultando las maniobras al inquisidor. Sus ojos azabaches se hallaban inundados de lágrimas. Sus pupilas horrorizadas no cesaban de temblar a causa del pavor.

\- ¡Maldito seas! - un grito desgarrador se extiende por el lúgubre sitio. Su mirada desolladora se clavó en el débil semblante del muchacho. - ¡Abre tu maldita boca!

Y, con una de sus manos, el hombre obstruye las fosas nasales del moreno, utilizando una fuerza desmedida. Phichit, siente que su respiración es coartada por completo.

\- De esta forma, tendrás que en algún momento abrir tu boca para conseguir respirar. - una sonrisa macabra se desliza por su faz, ante los alaridos de súplica del muchacho.

\- Mmhh...mmhh... - Phichit, solo puede limitarse a sollozar despacio. Alaridos de agonía se atascan en su garganta, produciendo un ahogo cada vez más intenso y desesperante.

Y entonces él, sintió que desvanecía de a poco. A causa de su malherido cuerpo y sus inexistentes fuerzas, Phichit no puede zafarse del agarre del inquisidor.

\- ¿Ya ves a lo que hemos llegado? - preguntó el hombre, acechando al joven con su mirada, la que, desprendía un sadismo desbordante. - si tan solo hubieses acusado a ese príncipe, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

No. Definitivamente ese hombre no conseguiría que Phichit se arrepintiese de su decisión. Él, había obrado desde lo más sincero de su corazón. Así él, tuviese que dar su último aliento a cambio, él no delataría al príncipe.

Porque su sentido de la lealtad iba mucho más allá de lo pensado. Porque su amor por el príncipe, excedía inclusive a sus deseos de vivir.

\- ¿Piensas morir asfixiado, muchacho?

Preguntó en un tono lúgubre. Phichit, sentía su vista nublar de a poco. Su piel morena, comenzó a pigmentar de forma progresiva en un tono violáceo. Sus sentidos, abandonaban su cuerpo de forma rápida, dejándole en la más completa indefensión.

Y entonces el menor, por consecuencia de su debilidad corporal, abrió apenas sus labios.

Y aquello.

Fue el precedente que dio lugar a la peor pesadilla de Phichit...

* * *

 _15 años atrás. Año 1403. Reino de Siam._

 _Un grupo de niños_ - _cuya edad oscilaba entre los seis y ocho años_ \- _reían de forma incesante. Divertidos, lanzaban pequeñas piedrecillas a un felino herido, el que, no cesaba de maullar del susto._

\- _¡Dale con esa más grande!_

 _Gritó uno de los niños. El resto, apoyó la moción, aplaudiendo ante tal ocurrencia. La cría de Leopardo, no cesaba de suplicar por su vida, lanzando fuertes maullidos del dolor y de la desesperación. Los niños, reían divertidos ante el sufrimiento del animal._

\- _¡Lánzala!_

 _Exclamó uno de los niños. Y entonces, el menor que sostenía la roca, alzó su mano por sobre su cabeza, listo para impactar al pequeño animal que se encontraba malherido en un rincón del árbol._

\- _¡Déjenlo en paz!_

 _Resonó con fuerza por detrás de ellos. Y entonces, un niño aparentemente más pequeño que el resto, se alza por encima de quien sostenía la roca._

\- _¡Déjate de joder, Phichit!_

 _El pequeño Phichit Chulanont, de tan solo cinco años de edad, en un acto de valentía y de humanidad, cubre al cachorro con su cuerpo, protegiéndole del impacto de diversas piedrecillas._

\- _¡Aléjate de ese animal, Phichit!_ \- _exclamó uno de los niños._ \- _¡es una cría de Leopardo, dentro de poco será un peligro para el pueblo!_

\- _¡¿Y cómo lo sabes?!_ \- _respondió Phichit._ \- _¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡todos los seres son hijos de Dios!, ¡todos los seres tienen un buen corazón!_

\- _¡Idioteces!_ \- exclamó otro muchacho. - _¡Esas son ideas ridículas que la vieja estúpida de tu madre mete en tu cabeza!_

 _Todos los niños empezaron a reír desbocados ante lo dicho por el menor. Phichit, era ridiculizado por el grupo de chiquillos, los que, no cesaban de lanzarle pequeñas piedrecillas. El felino, se aferraba con desesperación en el regazo del menor, escondiéndose y emitiendo desesperados maullidos del miedo._

\- _¡E-este animal no les ha hecho nada!_ \- exclamó. - _¡déjenlo en paz!_

\- _¡Es una cría de Leopardo!, ¡es peligrosa!_

 _Phichit, cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Con ambas manos, abrazó al felino en su regazo, fundiéndose en el pelaje del animal, el que, cada vez hacía más intenso sus maullidos del susto._

 _Piedrecillas de todos los tamaños, impactaban con fuerza por todo el cuerpo de Phichit. Pequeños rastros de sangre podía divisarse en la zona de sus mejillas, las que, habían recibido especialmente fuertes impactos por los niños mayores del grupo._

\- _¡Este niño es un chiste!_ \- _exclamó uno de ellos_ \- _¡siempre es tan ingenuo!_

\- _¡Él es demasiado inocente!_

\- _¡Siempre está creyendo que todo el mundo es tan bueno como é...!_

\- _¡BASTA, POR FAVOR, BASTA!_

 _Todos los niños dirigieron su vista de inmediato hacia Phichit. Sus ojos revestidos de tristeza, solo suplicaban misericordia ante tan cruel acto. El felino, seguía maullando con frenesí, asustado ante tal escenario._

\- _¡Paren, por favor!_ \- exclamó. - _¡éste felino es un bebé y está asustado!_

 _Un fuerte sollozo arranca desde los labios de Phichit. Sus brazos, eran heridos por las garras de la cría de Leopardo, la que, se aferraba con fuerza en su regazo._

 _El resto de niños, solo miraron con lástima tal escena. Algunos de ellos, bajaron su cabeza, signo de la vergüenza por su reciente acto de inhumanidad._

\- _Tsk..._ \- _bufó el mayor de ellos._ \- _vámonos, nunca harán entender a Phichit, es un testarudo._

\- _S-sí..._

\- _Cla-claro... él... es muy testarudo._

 _Empezaron a balbucear algunos. Una última mirada de soslayo por parte del mayor, es dirigida hacia Phichit, para luego, ejecutar un ademán con su mano. Una vez se alejó el mayor, el resto de niños le siguió, dejando a Phichit junto al felino en el rincón del árbol._

 _A duras penas, Phichit pudo reincorporarse desde el suelo. Con el felino en brazos_ _, se encaminó entonces hasta su hogar._

* * *

 _El animal no cesaba de maullar, por lo que Phichit, no pasó desapercibido cuando ingresó a su hogar. Su madre, quien ponía atención a unas cacerolas humeando, dio un respingo cuando oyó la puerta abrir._

\- _¡¿Phichit?!_ \- _exclamó con sorpresa._ \- _¡¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?!_

 _El muchacho, solo se limitó a sonreír apenado. De un movimiento suave, se arrodilla en el suelo, para luego, recostar a la cría de Leopardo en una almohada._

\- _Ma-mamá... po-por favor..._ \- _susurró él, con su voz pendiendo en un hilo._

 _Su mirada se clavó en la de su madre. Sus ojos vidriosos, revestidos de súplica y de una ternura indecible, daban señal de que Phichit, sentía dolor ante el sufrimiento ajeno._

 _Entonces su madre, no pudo regañarle. A pesar de su osadía, ella sabía que su hijo era un niño sumamente especial._

\- _Ven, cariño..._ \- _susurró ella._ \- _cuéntame... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?_

 _Phichit, tragó una bocanada de aire, intentando mantener su compostura ante la pregunta de su madre. Mas el pequeño niño, no pudo soportar el dolor que le aquejaba. Un llanto amargo desprende de su pequeña boca, y entonces él, se aferra con fuerza a la cría de Leopardo._

\- _U-unos ni-niños... ¡le estaban golpeando! - exclamó entre sollozos. - ¡¿por qué mamá?!_

\- _¿Y tú le has defendido...?_

\- _S-sí..._

 _Una pequeña sonrisa desliza por la faz de la mujer. Con sus nobles brazos, rodea a su hijo, fundiéndole en un abrazo revestido de calor maternal._

 _Phichit, solo podía limitarse a sollozar despacio. Con sus pequeñas manitas, él acariciaba al cachorro, dando éste último, de vez en cuando, lamidas en las manos de quien fuese su salvador._

\- _¿Por qué... por qué las personas hieren a otros, mamá...?_

 _Una pregunta tan simple pero que, devenía en una respuesta que se traducía en abrir los dulces ojos de su hijo, a la crueldad de la realidad._

\- _Porque..._ \- musitó. - ... _porque están carentes de amor._

 _Phichit, alzó su vista hacia su madre, quien, le observaba con una dulzura desbordante. El menor, ladeó su cabeza con inocencia, una expresión inundada de pureza se posó en su semblante._

\- _¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas, pequeño...?_

 _Preguntó ella. Y entonces Phichit, respondió de la forma más sincera posible, algo que, era propio de un niño._

\- _Entonces... ¿si yo les doy amor a esos niños, ellos dejarán de golpear leopardos bebés?_

 _Susurró de forma tenue. La mujer, sintió como la inocencia de su hijo provocaba un vuelco en su corazón. Su hijo, el que, era completamente diferente al resto. Un chiquillo siempre atento, de buenos sentimientos, siempre pulcro. Ahora mismo, empezaba a cuestionar en el cómo hacer cambiar a las personas._

\- _Claro que sí... - susurró ella._

\- _¡Entonces les daré mucho amor, mamá!_

 _Unas lágrimas retuvo la mujer en sus ojos cristalizados. La inocencia que desperdigaba en cada palabra de su hijo, le cautivaban por completo, haciendo incluso que ella, olvidara la brutalidad del tiempo imperante._

\- _¿Y sabes por qué debes dar amor a quien cruce por tu vida, cariño?_ \- _preguntó ella._

 _El pequeño Phichit, negó con su cabeza. La cría de Leopardo dio un gran bostezo, el sueño había ganado terreno, y ahora, dormía plácidamente en los brazos del menor._

\- _Porque el amor es la mayor fuerza universal. Con él, podemos cambiar el destino de la humanidad. El amor, provoca el bienestar y la sana convivencia entre las personas. Es por esa misma razón que, tú debes amar siempre a quien te rodea, procurando el bien del resto y siempre manteniendo los buenos sentimientos intactos en tu corazón. Así, sembrarás amor y cosecharas mucho amor. Y el día, en que te vuelvas un hombre, Phichit, recibirás muchas cosas buenas, porque Dios, observa cada una de nuestras acciones. Por eso, hijo mío, ama siempre a quien te rodea, porque si lo haces, podremos cambiar el mundo en el que vivimos._

 _Phichit, creía que su madre era una heroína. Con sus ojos revestidos de admiración, observaba a la mujer con atención. Él, definitivamente, quería seguir aquellas palabras de su madre._

 _Y desde aquellos tiempos, Phichit siguió esos pasos. La creencia de la conversión del mundo en un mejor sitio para todos, era uno de sus más grandes sueños. El poder cambiar el destino de quienes le rodeaban, para así, dar lugar a una mejor convivencia entre los hombres, aun así, fuesen todos de una distinta clase social._

 _Porque para Phichit, el entregar amor se volvió no solo una filosofía de vida, sino que también, el sentimiento que se adhería en cada rincón de su alma, volviéndose él, un joven totalmente ingenuo e ignorante de la brutalidad a la que el ser humano era capaz de rebajar._

 _Una ingenuidad hermosa, pero a la vez..._

 _... Demasiado letal._

* * *

Una fuerza desmedida fue empleada en aquel movimiento. El inquisidor, apenas divisó una pequeña abertura en los labios del menor, introdujo hasta el fondo el instrumento de tortura.

Phichit, con sus sentidos aún entumecidos por la reciente falta de oxígeno, abre sus ojos horrorizado. Un miedo fulminante despliega por su semblante. Un grito de súplica es ahogado entre el metal de la pera y su garganta. El inquisidor, dibuja una gran sonrisa de sadismo en sus labios.

\- Es una lástima, muchacho.

Susurra Snyder Koch. Phichit, sin premeditar sus movimientos, intenta empujar la pera de la angustia con su lengua, provocando que ésta sufriera de pequeños cortes por los ganchos del objeto. Un sabor metálico empezó a desplegar dentro de su paladar.

\- N-n...n...no...no...

Balbuceó apenas, con las palabras atascando en su garganta. La pera, permanecía estática y firme dentro de su boca, aún con las tenazas totalmente cerradas.

\- Tienes un rostro hermoso. _-_ dijo. _-_ Es una lástima que, por tus ofensas a Dios, todo deba resultar de esta manera. Pero... ¿sabes? - susurró. - ... me alegra saber que, pude al menos probar un poco de ti, antes de que todo quede irreconocible.

Un tono de total lujuria pudo oírse en las últimas palabras. _Un placer enfermizo. Placer por el sufrimiento. Placer por la súplica. Placer por la indignidad del prójimo. Placer por el dolor ajeno._

Aquello es lo que Snyder Koch, el hombre representante de la Santa inquisición, sentía cada vez que debía _purificar el alma de un hereje_ con aquellas técnicas.

Una sonrisa macabra se desliza por sus labios. Phichit, siente su alma salir del cuerpo. Sus ojos azabaches, tiemblan horrorizados, ante el terrible escenario que estaría pronto a ocurrir.

\- Iniciemos.

Y entonces, la más terrible pesadilla de Phichit...

...Comenzó.

La manivela fue girando de forma lenta, y con ello, la boca de Phichit empezó a extender su tamaño. La pera, aún no abría sus tenazas como para provocar daño alguno. Phichit, tensó por completo su mandíbula, esto, por causa del miedo que le invadía con cada movimiento de la pera.

\- Calma. _\- susurró el inquisidor. - aún no comenzamos la purificación._

Sonrió de forma macabra. Phichit, ahogó un alarido entre el metal de la pera y su garganta. Su respiración, empezó a dificultarse, esto, por causa de la agonía que desplegaba por su mente, la que, extendía luego sus efectos al cuerpo del joven.

La manivela, fue girada entonces de nuevo. Esta vez, un dolor fue perceptible en la mandíbula de Phichit. Sus dientes, comenzaron a presionar con el frío y sólido metal de las tenazas, la piel de sus mejillas empezaban a rasgar de a poco por causa de los pinchos que sobresalían en las puntas.

\- _N-n-n...no... -_ balbuceó apenas, siendo completamente inentendible su mensaje.

Phichit, tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo ante su creciente agonía. Sus ojos, cerraron con fuerza, suplicando a Dios el detener su sufrimiento.

Y nuevamente, la manivela fue girada. El moreno, lanza un grito ensordecedor, cuando, siente uno de sus dientes ser arrancado brutalmente por la presión de las tenazas. Un dolor eléctrico recorrió hasta su cabeza, produciendo un dolor insoportable, similar al de una jaqueca. Borbotones de sangre fueron escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, hasta su barbilla. El sabor metálico entonces, inundo en su boca.

Fuertes sollozos de desesperación rehuían con agonía desde sus labios heridos. El inquisidor, muerde su labio inferior, excitado ante los gritos de súplica en el joven.

\- _¿Quieres que pare?_

Preguntó en un tono sarcástico. Phichit, solo pudo limitarse a inhalar y exhalar fuertemente, intentando mantener su consciencia lúcida. Pequeños alaridos de la angustia rehuían débilmente de él. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, eran signo de su negativa a asimilar la realidad de tal escenario, pero...

 _El tremendo dolor que experimentaba, no hacía más que recordarle la agónica realidad de la situación que estaba pasando._

Un amargo sollozo desprende de sus labios. Lágrimas incesantes descienden por sus mejillas heridas.

\- _Soy un ser misericordioso. - susurró el hombre. - te daré una última oportunidad._

De un movimiento suave, la manivela gira apenas un poco, generando un poco más de presión en la mandíbula de Phichit. Un agudo alarido resuena entre las paredes de la mazmorra. El menor, siente sus muelas ser desplazadas levemente por las tenazas, un dolor indecible se posa en la zona de sus pómulos.

\- Dime, joven... ¿me hablarás sobre el príncipe? - preguntó. - si accedes a responder, entonces sacaré esto de tu boca.

El joven sintió su voluntad flaquear por un instante. El dolor que presionaba en sus mandíbulas era tremendo, tanto que Phichit, sentía que en cualquier momento su rostro estallaría en miles de pedazos. Sus dientes crujían de la fuerza empleada en la pera y la sangre extendía su sabor metálico por la cavidad de su boca. Su laringe obstruía de a poco, coartando de forma progresiva el paso del aire. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, tanto que el moreno, sentía que éste estallaría en su pecho.

Una mirada pasmada de agonía se configuró en su rostro. Sus ojos cristalizados suplicaban misericordia al macabro inquisidor. Una sonrisa triunfante deslizó por la faz del hombre, cuando, pudo percibir en el menor, un quiebre en su voluntad.

\- Bien, veo que entonces aprecias tu vida. - susurró.

Phichit, sintió su alma ser desgarrada. El miedo invadió en su mente por varios segundos, sintiendo como éste, ganaba terreno ante su inquebrantable voluntad.

Pero entonces, él recordó;

« ... _Lo amo más que a mi propia vida. Pretendo protegerlo, por sobre todas las cosas. En contra de todo y todos. Pretendo hacerle feliz, incluso si aquello conlleva a mi propia desgracia..._ »

Las palabras de su amado.

Las palabras del hombre al que amaba. Las palabras de cuya persona había cambiado su vida. Aquello, fue un bálsamo a su agonía. El recuerdo del noble se asentó en su mente, y entonces, todos los miedos se disiparon por un instante.

El amor se extendió por el umbral de su alma. La ternura de un romance cuya fuerza sobrepasaba toda situación tortuosa. La lealtad y la fidelidad hacia _su príncipe_ , eran incluso mayor que el miedo a la muerte.

Y entonces Phichit, lo decidió.

\- ¿Me dirás algo acerca del príncipe?

Preguntó convencido. Y Phichit, clavó su vista fulminante en el semblante del hombre. Con decisión, ladeó su cabeza de forma lenta, dando a entender entonces, que no diría nada al respecto.

Una expresión de ira incontenible se dibujó en el rostro del inquisidor. Sintió como era ridiculizado. Nunca antes, Snyder Koch, había sido burlado de aquella forma. Aquella voluntad inquebrantable del muchacho, no era más que una terrible cuchilla que rasgaba en su ego antes intacto. La furia desbordante recorrió en cada una de sus vértebras, y entonces, con una expresión lúgubre en su rostro, el inquisidor, articuló;

\- Ahora comencemos con la última etapa de purificación.

* * *

 _Una lluvia torrencial inundaba todo a su paso. El lúgubre e incoloro barro se extendía ante él, sin tener un aparente horizonte. Oscuro, triste, desolado. Todo aquello le sumía en la más profunda agonía._

 _La soledad._

 _La sensación de miseria se adhirió a su sentir. Porque él, podía tenerlo todo. Posesiones, tierras, un palacio, servidores y joyas por montones._

 _Pero él, jamás._

 _...Sintió felicidad._

 _Una silueta femenina y familiar se posó ante él. Cuando pudo reconocerla, entonces gritó;_

\- _¡Mamá!_

 _La mujer giró su rostro. Una tenue sonrisa se deslizó por su faz. Seung-Gil, sintió su corazón rebosar de añoranza._

\- _¡Te he estado esperando, mamá!_

 _Su voz flaqueó por un instante. El rostro de la mujer, desprendía un intenso brillo apaciguador._

 _De pronto, el cuello de la mujer es rajado por una extraña fuerza. Chorros de sangre empiezan a disparar desde la abertura. Seung-Gil, lanza un grito desgarrador al aire, y entonces, la silueta de su madre desaparece de forma progresiva, siendo ésta tragada por el barro._

 _Y Seung-Gil, sintió una estocada en su corazón._

 _A lo lejos, la figura de un pequeño niño es visible en el rincón de un árbol. Sus temblorosas manos sujetan su cabeza, totalmente perturbado._

 _Era él._

 _Seung-Gil de cinco años. Hundido por la soledad. Por la frialdad de su padre. Por la indiferencia del mundo. Intensos sollozos son emitidos por el pequeño, quien, solo se limita a observar estático en el barro._

 _Un hombre._

 _Un hombre de gran tamaño le jala de las ropas, y entonces, empieza a ser golpeado. Un golpe tras otro, de forma incesante y brutal es propinado al pequeño._

 _Seung-Gil, mira horrorizado la escena. Un grito revestido de tristeza arranca desde su boca._

 _Aquella escena entonces se esfuma, cuando, el hombre y el niño son tragados por el barro._

 _Una mujer._

 _Una joven que él reconocía, es partida en dos por la sierra. Cabeza abajo y con las tripas colgando por la abertura que se extendía desde su entrepierna al estómago. Gritos desgarradores son lanzados por la joven._

\- _¡Tú me has hecho esto, maldito sádico!_

 _Exclama. Clavando su vista en Seung-Gil, quien, lloraba de forma desenfrenada ante tal lúgubre episodio._

\- _Tienes la desgracia que mereces._

 _Dijo entre dientes. Seung-Gil, siente su alma ser desgarrada en miles de pedazos._

\- _Eres un monstruo._

 _Sí. Él era un monstruo. Él lo sabía._

 _Un monstruo al que nadie quería. El motivo que acabo con la vida de su madre. Una desgracia para su padre._

 _Un asesino._

 _Un maldito sádico que, sin pudor alguno, acabó con la vida de muchos de sus servidores. Una aberración. Una sabandija._

 _Alguien que no merecía ser amado. Alguien que estaba condenado a la indiferencia del resto. Alguien condenado a la más terrible amargura._

 _Alguien condenado por Dios y su divina gracia._

 _De pronto, un grito revestido de amargura y tristeza resuena entre la extensa atmósfera._

 _La lluvia, empieza a quemar en su piel. Sus gritos, cada vez más intensos, desprenden de su alma la terrible culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Su intenso dolor. Su terrible e inevitable destino._

 _Seung-Gil, siente ser carcomido por sus pensamientos. La culpa desgarra cada espacio de su alma, deshaciendo su humanidad por completo._

 _Y entonces, él lo supo._

 _Supo que su vida estaba destinada a la desgracia. Que jamás nadie le querría de verdad. Que no tenía derecho a ser feliz._

 _Que jamás nadie le amaría..._

\- _Yo le amo, majestad._

 _El susurro de un ángel es perceptible por Seung-Gil. Una voz tan tenue y dulce que, en unos segundos, su melodía fue un bálsamo para las terribles heridas de su alma._

 _Y entonces, él le observó._

 _Un joven de piel morena y azabaches cabellos. Una hermosa expresión que tranquilizaba su agonía. Una sonrisa revestida de pureza y unas manos nobles y sinceras._

 _El amor de su vida._

\- _Phichit..._

 _Susurra. La palabra más hermosa jamás antes pronunciada por sus labios. El nombre de quien vino a significar para él, la salvación de su alma._

 _La conversión de un hombre inhumano, a un hombre humano._

\- _Seung-Gil..._

 _Ambos acortan distancia. Sus miradas se clavan con la vehemencia desbordando. Sus suaves manos, recorren cada centímetro de tersa piel en sus rostros. Sus almas rebosantes de anhelo y llenas de dicha, estremecen al sentir una unión perfecta entre ambos._

 _Y Seung-Gil, entonces lo supo._

 _Aquel joven, era a quien necesitaba. Era quien le salvaría de la más profunda y tóxica desolación. Quién le enseñaría el verdadero significado de vivir._

 _Quien le enseñaría a amar, por primera vez en su vida._

 _Un tenue beso une ambas bocas._

 _Un beso dulce y pulcro, revestido del más tierno sentimiento. Sus manos inexpertas pero llenas de anhelo, se aferran con fuerza en el otro._

 _Seung-Gil, siente que su corazón vuelve a latir. Su alma herida, vuelve a encender. Cada rincón lúgubre de su ser es ahora iluminado por una intensa luz, la que, desperdiga por cada recodo de su espíritu, el intenso calor del cual él carecía por completo._

 _Y Seung-Gil, sintió por primera vez ser amado por alguien._

 _Intensas lágrimas surcan por lo pálido de sus mejillas. Leves alaridos rehúyen desde sus labios._

 _Y entonces, tersas manos morenas acarician en su rostro, secando suavemente sus lágrimas. Sosteniendo todos sus miedos._

\- _Yo estoy aquí. Jamás me iré._

 _Aquellas palabras llenaron su alma. Él, Phichit Chulanont, era la luz de su vida. La rosa más tierna de su jardín y el ángel que apaciguaba en sus sueños._

\- _Phichit..._

\- _Confíe en mí, majestad._

 _Una sonrisa radiante se desliza por la faz del muchacho de morena piel. Una sensación de ternura desperdiga por el pecho del príncipe._

 _Aquella curva de sus labios._

 _Aquella, había sido la responsable de la pérdida de sus estribos. La responsable de que él cayese rendido a los pies de su servidor. La responsable de que él volviese a nacer como un nuevo hombre._

 _Su sonrisa..._

 _Era su salvación._

 _Y también, su perdición..._

 _La hermosa curva en los labios de su servidor, la que, era la principal impulsora de su renacer, pronto, desaparece de forma progresiva. El barro entonces, va tragando el cuerpo del joven, ante la expresión perpleja de Seung-Gil._

 _Una expresión totalmente apaciguadora se posa en el rostro del joven de piel morena, mientras que, su cuerpo hunde cada vez más en el suelo movedizo._

\- _¡NO!_

 _Exclama Seung-Gil en un grito ensordecedor. Con movimientos desesperados, trata de retener el cuerpo de su servidor, siendo esto, completamente inútil._

\- _¡N-no me dejes, por favor!_ \- _sollozó._ \- _¡no quiero perderte!, ¡te amo!_

\- _Yo también le amo, majestad._

\- _¡Entonces no te vayas, por favor!_

\- _Es usted la persona por la que yo estuve esperando..._

\- _¡¿Entonces por qué me abandonas, Phichit?!_ \- _exclamó._ \- _¡prometiste seguir a mi lado!_

 _Cuando, su cabeza es apenas visible fuera del barro movedizo, y, antes de desaparecer por completo, Phichit, articula;_

\- _Le amo más que a mi propia vida. Es por eso que, debo marchar._

 _Y entonces, el cuerpo del joven desaparece por completo. El príncipe, siente su alma desmoronar en un instante. Un aguijonazo cruza por su pecho, provocando un dolor indecible._

 _Un grito ensordecedor emite desde sus labios. La tristeza entonces inunda en su alma._

 _Y la soledad, vuelve a ser parte de él..._

* * *

-¡PHICHIT!

De un movimiento fugaz, el príncipe se reincorpora en su cama. Desesperado, emite jadeos entrecortados, exaltado por la reciente pesadilla. Sus manos temblorosas, se aferran a las sábanas, intentando contener su nerviosismo ante la reciente visión.

\- _Phichit..._ \- vuelve a decir, ésta vez, en un apacible susurro.

'' _Una pesadilla''_ , pensó. No había nada de qué preocuparse, nada era real. Secando el sudor de su frente, dirigió su vista hacia el gran reloj que se posaba en una esquina de su habitación.

 _''11: 24 pm.''_

La noche del segundo día estaba ya casi por terminar. Solo dos días más, y él, podría estar nuevamente con el amor de su vida.

Una ligera sonrisa deslizó por su faz, un sentimiento de ternura desperdigó por su pecho. Quería estar con Phichit, lo necesitaba a su lado. Quizás, el no estar dos días con su compañía, había generado un tormento en su mente, lo que, había provocado eventualmente aquella terrible pesadilla.

Pero pronto, él estaría junto a Phichit, nuevamente.

Y entonces, podría volver a admirar aquella hermosa sonrisa que le embriagaba. Aquella sonrisa que llenaba su alma por completo.

Aquella sonrisa que él, había prometido proteger a toda costa...

Pero que, cuya promesa... no podría concretar.

* * *

La manivela del aparato fue girada con fuerza, y entonces, el brutal sonido de un crujido resonó desde el interior de sus oídos.

Su mandíbula dislocó, y, un dolor de inmensas proporciones, se extendió por toda la zona de su rostro y sus oídos.

Un grito desgarrador arrancó desde la boca de Phichit. El sabor metálico inundó su cavidad, cuando, la manivela volvió a girar y una de sus muelas fue arrancada de forma brutal.

Grandes borbotones de sangre empezaron a chorrear hasta su barbilla, goteando luego en el sucio suelo y manchando sus rasgadas prendas.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó el inquisidor, dibujando una sádica sonrisa en su lúgubre rostro. - ¡creo que he arrancado tu mandíbula!

Un severo temblor se extendió por el débil cuerpo de Phichit. Sus pupilas perplejas, se clavaron con agonía en el techo de la mazmorra. Parte de sus encías estaban rasgadas por completo. Sus mejillas heridas y ensangrentadas, estaban ya casi al borde de colapsar. Tan solo, una pequeña capa de piel separaba las tenazas desde el interior de su boca, con el exterior de sus mejillas.

\- A-ah...a...a...

Leves alaridos agónicos desprendían de su boca, la que, se hallaba completamente irreconocible. Su rostro hinchado, sus ojos cansados, y la sangre goteando por su cara y cuerpo, contrastaban por completo con aquel dulce y tierno muchachito de bellas facciones que todos conocían.

Phichit, ya no podía siquiera balbucear. Con dificultad, emitía pequeños jadeos para poder respirar, esto, por la progresiva inflamación que acrecentaba en el interior de su boca y laringe.

La angustia que experimentaba tampoco era de gran ayuda. La obstrucción bucal, la angustia y el cierre de la laringe provocaban en Phichit una terrible sensación de ahogo. La saliva mezclada con la sangre escurría en ambas direcciones: hacia el interior de su boca, y hacia el exterior de ésta.

Tres dientes arrancados, y, el dolor era indecible. Su mandíbula no podía volver a su lugar original, sus mejillas estaban siendo desgarradas por las tenazas de metal y el oxígeno era escaso para él.

Phichit entonces, sintió que perdía el conocimiento.

Sus ojos grisáceos antes revestidos de vida, ahora estaban nublados. Sus pupilas se dispersaron y su vista se perdió entre la nada. Jadeos entrecortados eran su último recurso para poder sustentarse de oxígeno, a duras penas.

\- ¡Esto es lo que pasa con los herejes que van en contra de la voluntad de Dios!

Exclamó Snyder, alzando los brazos con fuerza y lanzando carcajadas desbocadas. Phichit, sólo mantenía su vista estática y cansada. Su ensimismamiento era tanto que, ni siquiera el terrible dolor que sobrepasaba el umbral de lo tolerable, provocaba en él gritos de angustia.

De pronto, la manivela es girada nuevamente. Más sangre empieza a escurrir por la boca del joven. Y, un terrible dolor, se expande por el pecho del moreno.

Su corazón.

Su órgano vital empieza a latir de forma desenfrenada. Un dolor indecible se extiende por la zona del pecho y el cuello. Sus ojos abren de la perplejidad y el miedo llega a su tope máximo.

Y entonces Phichit, logra entender el desenlace de todo.

Ante sus ojos grisáceos y cansados, se extienden imágenes fantasmales.

 _Su familia._

 _Yuuri._

 _El príncipe._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Su vida y sus sueños._

* * *

Phichit quería vivir. Quería prolongar su existencia en un mundo tan grande e inmenso, lleno de sorpresas y experiencias. De nuevas gentes, de horizontes interminables, de enigmas y descubrimientos. De nuevos sentimientos y desafíos. De nuevas eras y confines. La evolución del ser humano y sus consecuencias. Ver nacer y morir.

SOÑAR.

EXPERIMENTAR.

Y... AMAR.

Porque, tan solo se vive una vez, y Phichit, un joven de tan solo veinte años, lleno de ideales y sueños, no quería aún partir al descanso eterno sin antes no ver con sus propios ojos toda la evolución del mundo.

Ser un pintor de la corte real. El sueño de su hermana Areeya. Ver a Yuuri volver hacia su familia. Ver a su pueblo desligarse de las cadenas de quién les oprime.

 _Ver a los seres humanos ser fraternales, libres e iguales._

Un amargo sollozo arranca apenas desde su boca herida. Lágrimas incesantes comienzan a surcar por sus mejillas ensangrentadas.

Y entonces, una última imagen aparece ante él.

« ... _Majestad..._ »

Su agonía se dispersa por un instante. Ante él, la imagen de quien había llegado en el peor de los escenarios, pero que, había cautivado por completo en su alma.

 _El príncipe Seung-Gil._

Un hombre. Un príncipe. Un amor prohibido por la santa inquisición y por la ignorancia imperante de aquellos tiempos. Pero que, la vehemencia del sentimiento más propio y natural del alma humana, insistía en concretar.

Porque él, amaba al príncipe por sobre todas las cosas. Y si bien, él era capaz de entregar su vida por el bienestar del noble...

Anhelaba seguir viviendo, para seguir amándolo.

Ante el recuerdo de su amado, los latidos de su corazón normalizaron. La imagen de quien era el responsable de tan ferviente sentimiento, fue un bálsamo para su terrible agonía.

Y aunque, la manivela fue girada una vez más, Phichit, ya no podía dilucidar nada. Su mente y cuerpo, se sentían extraños a aquel ambiente, estando presentes aparentemente en otra dimensión.

Sus ojos cerraron, y entonces, él pudo apenas percibir la voz del sádico inquisidor, diciendo;

\- Ésta pera no puede girar más. Solo una última vuelta a esta manivela, y terminaremos el ritual de purificación.

Y así fue...

La manivela fue girada con fuerza. Las tenazas de la pera, abrieron entonces en su punto máximo, desgarrando todo a su paso.

Dejando una marca permanente en el joven de pulcros sentimientos...

Demostrándole que, aquella falsa realidad que él había forjado en sus ideales, no eran más que deseos imposibles de concretar.

Borrando entonces su inocente sonrisa. Dejando en evidencia, la desolladora maldad del ser humano.

Un grito desgarrador es emitido por Phichit, cuando, las tenazas de la pera atraviesan la carne de sus mejillas. La parte derecha de su rostro, es rajada por las filudas tenazas, desde la comisura de sus labios hasta la zona cercana al pómulo, dejando una brutal abertura por la cual, era visible el interior de la cavidad bucal del menor.

Sangre empieza a chorrear por todo su rostro. El umbral del dolor que Phichit era capaz de soportar, fue entonces sobrepasado.

Y el menor, no pudo soportarlo más.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrar de forma lenta. Su vista se desestabilizó y su visión se nubló de forma progresiva. Antes de poder caer rendido, Phichit pudo ver claramente aquella última escena:

El inquisidor, reía fuertemente ante el joven completamente indefenso. Sus ojos hundidos se clavaron con insistencia en el débil y expuesto semblante del muchacho, totalmente divertido.

Y, antes de poder cerrar sus ojos por completo, Phichit siente como las tenazas son retiradas de sus mejillas atravesadas. De forma lenta, la pera de la angustia va volviendo a su tamaño original, encogiéndose. Cuando, ésta es por fin es retirada de la boca de Phichit, sangre empieza a chorrear de forma brusca desde su barbilla, manchando por completo sus rasgados ropajes.

Y Phichit, cede ante su terrible debilidad mental y corporal. Sus ojos cierran y su cabeza cae, dejándole sumido en la inconsciencia, después de sufrir la peor tortura de su vida.

Un suceso que, cambiaría en Phichit, sus antes pulcros sentimientos.

Y que, traería en él, la conversión de un inocente joven, en uno que comprendiese al fin la verdadera naturaleza de los humanos.

* * *

Treinta minutos pasaron desde que Phichit cedió ante su debilidad mental y corporal. El ruido de unos cuchicheos le hizo recobrar por unos instantes la consciencia, levantando así, su vista de forma lenta, ante la presencia de dos hombres parados frente a él.

\- Señor Snyder... ¿está usted seguro que le ha dejado con vida? - se oyó. - creo que se ha ensañado demasiado con él...

\- Está vivo, Rey Jeroen. - respondió el inquisidor. - Traté de no hundir demasiado el artefacto, de lo contrario, ahora mismo estaría muerto.

\- Bueno, no importa, es solo que... no quiero tener problemas con mi hijo. - susurró. - pero, más importante, ¿entonces no le ha dicho nada acerca de Seung-Gil?

\- Le repito que no me ha dicho nada, majestad.

\- Ya veo...

\- Al parecer, no sabe absolutamente nada acerca del príncipe.

\- Maldición...

De pronto, una fuerte tos es emitida por Phichit. Sangre, comienza a brotar nuevamente de sus heridas. Un gran hilo de saliva desprende de los labios del menor, y entonces, el pudo percatarse; _su mandíbula estaba colgando, sin poder él subirla a su lugar original. Su mejilla derecha estaba rajada desde la comisura hasta la zona del pómulo._

 _Y el dolor, era insoportable._

\- Le he dicho que estaba con vida, rey Jeroen. - dijo el inquisidor, desprendiendo una pequeña risa desde sus labios.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó el rey. - ya era hora, Phichit.

El menor, apenas levanta su cabeza. Sus ojos cansados, apenas pueden mantener su vista en ambos hombres, los que, le observaban con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

\- Señor Snyder.

\- ¿Sí, majestad?

\- Usted ya puede retirarse. - dijo. - su trabajo está hecho.

\- Bien, con su permiso.

\- Pero antes que se vaya... - susurró el rey, volteando su vista hacia el inquisidor, el que, estaba ya próximo a salir por la gran puerta de hierro. - necesito que pronto vuelva a visitarme, por favor. - pidió, con una expresión lúgubre en su rostro.

Una sonrisa se desliza por la faz del inquisidor, para luego, articular;

\- No era necesario pedirlo, majestad. De todos modos, pensaba volver al palacio en unos días, hay un tema pendiente que usted y yo debemos conversar.

Dicho aquello, Snyder Koch, el hombre representante de la Santa Inquisición, se retiró del lugar, ante la mirada confusa del Rey Jeroen.

El noble, sacude su cabeza, intentando dispersar la duda que le aquejaba por las últimas palabras del inquisidor, mas, no le tomó mayor importancia.

Nuevamente, dirige su mirada hacia Phichit, quien, solo podía limitarse a lanzar débiles jadeos.

Su mandíbula caída, su boca desprendiendo saliva y sangre, su rostro desfigurado y su poca lucidez mental, no eran más que el resultado ante la insistencia y el sadismo del inquisidor y el rey Jeroen.

Mas el noble, no sintió ni la más mínima lástima del terrible resultado en Phichit.

\- Bien, Phichit Chulanont. - dijo con fuerza. Phichit, no emite respuesta alguna. Con sus ojos cansados, apenas puede mantener su cabeza en alto, tambaleándola de vez en cuando. - al parecer, no sabes nada acerca de Seung-Gil, es una lástima. Pensé que serías de ayuda.

Phichit, lanzó un profundo jadeo. La sangre mezclada con su saliva, la que escurría por causa de sus encías heridas, va produciendo un ahogo en Phichit. De un solo movimiento, baja su mirada hacia el sucio suelo de la mazmorra, cansado por la pérdida de sangre y su herido cuerpo.

El Rey Jeroen, sin tomar atención al terrible estado del menor, solo se limita a sacar una hoja desde el bolsillo de su túnica, para luego leerlo, articulando;

\- Damdee Chulanont, Janram Chulanont, Saichol Chulanont y Areeya Chulanont

Phichit, siente un aguijonazo cruzar por su pecho. De un movimiento agónico, levanta su cabeza. Su mirada cansada, se clava en el semblante del hombre, consternado ante las palabras dichas por el rey.

\- Tu familia, Phichit. - dijo con fuerza. - tu padre, tu madre y tus dos hermanas.

El moreno, siente como el miedo va nuevamente invadiendo en su mente. Una expresión de horror se plasma en su débil semblante.

 _¿Qué tenía que ver su familia en todo esto?, ¿por qué el rey sabía la identidad de todos ellos?, ¿para qué?_

\- Supongo que, como toda persona... tú querrás que tu familia esté bien, ¿verdad?

Phichit, apenas con la cabeza en alto, dibuja una expresión de consternación en sus cansados ojos. El rey, lanza una carcajada al aire ante la acción del menor, para luego, articular;

\- Phichit, si tú dices a mi hijo que has sido torturado, yo, me encargaré de que tu familia pague por tu atrevimiento.

El menor, no puede creer lo que oye. De forma lenta, empieza a ladear su cabeza ensangrentada, desesperado ante la aparente amenaza que sufriría su familia.

\- Los mataré. ¿Oíste?, mataré a toda tu familia, Phichit. - sus ojos, se clavan de forma fulminante en la débil expresión del muchacho. - Si te atreves a decir algo de lo que ha ocurrido en esta mazmorra, sus cabezas serán exhibidas en la plaza del pueblo.

Un leve alarido de súplica es emitido por Phichit. Lágrimas de agonía empiezan a surcar por sus mejillas malheridas. Un severo temblor se nota perceptible en su cuerpo.

\- Bien... veo que has entendido el mensaje. - sonríe. - te prometo que nada pasará con ellos, solo si tú, no dices nada de esto a Seung-Gil. Yo encontraré la forma de excusar lo que te ha pasado, tú solo debes guardar silencio.

Phichit, agacha su cabeza nuevamente. Emite leves alaridos de la angustia, los cuales, parecían querer entregar un mensaje, éstos, eran totalmente inentendibles, por causa de la boca destrozada del moreno.

\- ... Aunque, no creo que puedas hablar en esas condiciones. - susurró, con una expresión de asco en su rostro. - estás totalmente irreconocible...

Con una de sus grandes manos, y, sin ningún cuidado, el rey toma de la barbilla a Phichit, para luego, alzar su rostro con fuerza, obligándole a hacer contacto visual directo. Un fuerte alarido es emitido por el menor, cuando, siente que su mandíbula dislocada es removida.

\- Realmente estás irreconocible... - susurró. - me recuerdas a...a... - se detuvo, dibujando en su rostro una lúgubre expresión. - ... a Baek.

Susurró entre dientes. Una expresión de ira se desliza por su faz.

\- Gracias a Dios... me deshice de él apenas pude. Qué asco.

Phichit, no logra entender siquiera lo dicho por el rey. Sus ojos cansados, nuevamente cierran ante el cansancio corporal y mental. El rey entonces, de un solo movimiento, suelta la barbilla de Phichit, dejando recaer su cabeza. Otro alarido del dolor es emitido por el menor.

De pronto, la pesada puerta de hierro es abierta de forma lenta. El rey, gira su vista hacia ella, observando atento a quién se adentraba en la mazmorra.

\- Majestad... ¿me ha llamado? - la voz de un joven, resuena entre las lúgubres paredes del calabozo.

\- Sí. - respondió. - acércate, Jen.

El joven, se incorpora completamente dentro del lugar. A paso rápido, acorta distancia con el rey. Una expresión de perplejidad se dibuja en su faz, cuando, logra divisar el daño generado en Phichit.

\- Necesito que te hagas cargo de él. - ordena el rey. Jen, sin poder despegar su vista de Phichit, solo asiente con su cabeza.

\- ¿Q-qué se supone que deba ha-hacer con él, majestad?

\- Desatarlo de esa plataforma y llevarlo a su habitación. - respondió. - dentro de dos horas, dos médicos irán a prestarle ayuda.

\- S-sí, majestad...

\- Llévalo a su habitación dentro de una hora, es mejor que transportes su cuerpo en medio de la madrugada, así podrás asegurarte de que nadie te vea mientras lo haces.

\- Entiendo...

\- Ahora debo irme, asegúrate de ser sigiloso.

El rey, mira de soslayo el cuerpo malherido de Phichit, una expresión de ira se posa en su faz, cuando, el recuerdo de una persona se asienta en su mente.

 _''Baek''_

O eso, es lo que el rey antes había dicho...

De pronto, la puerta de hierro resuena en medio de la mazmorra, y entonces, Jen y Phichit quedan a solas en el lúgubre ambiente del calabozo.

Jen, mira con total perplejidad el cuerpo de Phichit. De forma insistente, rodea su cuerpo con la mirada, totalmente sorprendido ante el daño generado al menor.

\- Vaya, has quedado incluso peor que yo, Phichit. - susurra entre risas.

El tailandés, no entrega respuesta alguna. Con sus ojos cerrados, solo puede limitarse a jadear despacio, completamente débil e indefenso ante el cansancio y el dolor corporal.

\- Es hora de sacarte de esa plataforma.

Susurró divertido. Y, empleando el menor cuidado posible, con movimientos bruscos, Jen comienza a arrancar los seguros metálicos que, aseguraban el cuerpo del moreno. Primero, son retirados los seguros metálicos que sostenían el tronco del menor. Al quitarlos, el tronco de Phichit cae de forma abrupta, quedando la mitad de su cuerpo colgando, a poca distancia del suelo.

Por último, los seguros metálicos que sostenían la parte de la cadera y las piernas, son retirados. Y entonces, el cuerpo de Phichit cae de forma abrupta en el suelo, golpeándose con fuerza.

\- Ups, creo que te has caído.

Una leve risa es emitida por Jen, para luego, sentarse en el suelo, a la altura del cuerpo casi inconsciente y malherido de Phichit.

\- Estás devastado, Phichit. - musita Jen, fijando su mirada en el malherido rostro del moreno. - estas sangrando demasiado, por favor, no mueras antes de que pueda llevarte a tu habitación, ¿sí?, no quiero que el rey me culpe de algo que no hice. Después allí, puedes morir tranquilamente, por mientras, aguanta.

Una risa incontenible arranca de los labios de Jen. El moreno, apenas abre sus ojos cansados, pudiendo divisar una de las paredes de la mazmorra siendo iluminada por el rebosante fuego.

\- Bien, me voy. - dijo Jen. - vendré a buscarte dentro de una hora, por mientras, descansa en el cómodo suelo de esta mazmorra, ¡provecho!

Phichit, solo pudo oír como la puerta de hierro cerraba con fuerza. Y entonces, él quedo completamente solo en lo lúgubre de aquella mazmorra. Su audición - la que, se hallaba también dispersa -, podía percibir apenas el incesante crepitar del fuego, a lo lejos.

Y entonces Phichit, sintió lo que realmente él valía.

 _Menos que basura._

Él, estaba siendo tratado menos que eso. El sadismo del inquisidor, la indiferencia del rey ante su situación, el sarcasmo de Jen al ser testigo de su terrible sufrimiento.

A nadie de ellos le importaba lo que él sentía.

 _A nadie..._

Pero, él, sin embargo... siempre había procurado ser con el resto alguien de buenos sentimientos.

 _¿Por qué él debía proceder ante ellos de la misma forma?_

Una sensación de odio desperdigó por su alma herida. Entonces, la peligrosa toxicidad empezó a inundar dentro de él. Sus cansados ojos, dibujaron una expresión de odio en su faz. Lágrimas de rabia empezaron a surcar por el costado de su sien.

«... _Es por esa misma razón que, tú debes amar siempre a quien te rodea, procurando el bien del resto y siempre manteniendo los buenos sentimientos intactos en tu corazón. Así, sembrarás amor y cosecharas mucho amor. Y el día, en que te vuelvas un hombre, Phichit, recibirás muchas cosas buenas..._ »

 _¿Cosas buenas?_

En aquel momento, cuando por primera vez, el odio empezó a inundar todo dentro de su alma, Phichit, sintió que las palabras de su madre, eran vacías.

Todo era una mentira. El ser humano no es un ser de buenos sentimientos. El ser humano era brutal, sádico, mentiroso, asesino e injusto.

La vida misma, era injusta.

Él, que toda su vida había procurado entregar amor al resto. Ser un joven de pulcros y buenos sentimientos. Que tenía esperanzas en la humanidad. Que ayudaba al prójimo sin importar raza o clase social. ¿Por qué entonces ahora mismo él... era torturado?

 _¡¿Acaso tener un buen corazón no era suficiente?!, ¡¿acaso el tener pulcros sentimientos no importaba?!, ¡¿acaso nadie era capaz de valorar algo como eso?!_

 _¡¿NI SIQUIERA DIOS?!_

 _No... al parecer nadie, absolutamente nadie..._

 _Sentía interés por ser buena persona... ¿por qué él... debía ser la excepción a ello?_

Torturado, con la mandíbula dislocada y colgando, orinado, ensangrentado, flagelado, con el rostro desfigurado y con tres dientes menos.

Y, lo que más dolor generaba en su alma...

Ignorado ante su sufrimiento.

 _¿Por qué entonces él debería seguir siendo buena persona?, ¿realmente aquello tenía sentido?, ¿acaso Dios era también indiferente ante su brutal sufrimiento?_

Y, fue en aquel instante de la noche, cuando Phichit sintió la más terrible decepción en el mundo. Sus esperanzas se esfumaron y los malos sentimientos se apoderaron de él, tornando todo gris a su paso.

El cansancio corporal, no tardó nuevamente en asentarse en él. Su mente, era solo un terrible torbellino de negativismo, por lo que, no tardó tampoco en colapsar al rato. Entonces sus cansados ojos, volvieron a cerrar.

Y su antes pulcra alma, comenzó a envenenarse.

Y, tan solo un fuerte antídoto, sería capaz de volver a sanarle por completo.

* * *

Su cuerpo fue trasladado entonces hasta su habitación. Jen, procuró ser lo más sigiloso posible, moviéndose siempre entre las sombras y ocultándose al oír los pasos de algún guardia o posible servidor.

No tardo mucho más tiempo cuando, estuvo frente a la habitación de Phichit. Con cuidado, se insertó dentro de la habitación del moreno, para luego, recostar el herido cuerpo del menor en su lecho.

Jen, permaneció varios segundos de pie junto a Phichit. Una expresión de consternación se dibujó en su rostro, cuando, volvió a percatarse del terrible daño que Phichit había sufrido.

Exasperado, y, al ver que sentía una aparente lástima por el moreno, lanza un bufido resignado, ignorando el sentimiento que se extendía en su interior. De un movimiento rápido, gira sobre sí mismo, para luego, salir de la habitación.

\- ¿U-ustedes son...? - pregunta Jen, sorprendido, cuando al abrir la puerta de la habitación, ve a dos hombres parados frente a él, en el exterior.

\- Somos los médicos que ha llamado el Rey Jeroen. - contesta uno de ellos. - hemos venido de forma anticipada. - avisó.

\- A-ah... bueno... sí - balbuceó Jen. - pueden entrar, el paciente está sobre su cama.

\- Con permiso. - dijo el otro médico.

\- S-sí...

Jen, rápidamente se aleja del cuarto. Los médicos, entonces ingresan en la habitación de Phichit, para ejecutar las curaciones pertinentes.

* * *

Uno de los tiestos con agua se hallaba completamente teñido en sangre. El cuerpo de Phichit, había sido limpiado por ambos médicos. La zona del rostro, necesitaba un especial cuidado por parte de ellos. Con algodones húmedos, limpiaron el interior de su cavidad bucal, removiendo la sangre que inundaba en su boca, producto de la carne rasgada y los dientes arrancados.

La inconsciencia de Phichit, ayudaba en gran parte, pues, de lo contrario, el dolor que habría experimentado el moreno al ser curado, habría desatado un gran escándalo en la pequeña habitación.

Una vez que, los jóvenes médicos lograron remover en gran parte la sangre que escurría dentro de la cavidad bucal del tailandés, procedieron entonces a suturar la herida de las encías y la mejilla.

La aguja penetraba en su piel, dejando en evidencia pequeños rastros de sangre que escurrían nuevamente. Varios minutos fueron empleados para tal tarea, hasta que, la herida de la mejilla fue suturada por completo.

La mandíbula dislocada, fue algo que ellos no pudieron curar, pues, las terribles heridas en el cuello y rostro de Phichit, les impedía poder manipularlo con fuerza y a su antojo.

Varios vendajes fueron amarrados en el cuerpo del tailandés, esto, producto de las terribles heridas que había ocasionado el flagelo.

Una amarra de tela, fue extendida desde la barbilla de Phichit, hasta la parte superior de su cabeza. Aquello, ayudaría de forma provisoria a la luxación mandibular, manteniendo así, la mandíbula en su lugar, hasta que, alguien más pudiese hacerse cargo de aquello.

Así Phichit, no podría ejercer tareas básicas por varios días. Estando así, imposibilitado para hablar, comer o beber agua de forma normal.

Los médicos entonces, concluyeron con su tarea. Conforme con sus labores, dejaron a Phichit descansando, para luego, proceder a abandonar el cuarto.

* * *

 _«...Quien con monstruos lucha, cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti_ _..._ _»_

 _Friedrich Nietzsche._

 _6:00 am._

Las primeras luces del alba iluminaron su rostro a través de la ventanilla superior de su habitación.

Con la vista cansada y acongojada, Phichit, solo podía mantenerse sentado y estático en la cama, acurrucado entre las sábanas, hasta su cabeza.

Frente a él, un espejo de mediano tamaño, apoyado en la pared, dejaba en evidencia los estragos de la tortura que supuso la conversión de su alma.

El rostro hinchado, varios hematomas, la piel violácea, una gran cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, la saliva escurriendo por sus labios y rastros de sangre seca en la almohada.

 _Irreconocible._

Si Phichit, tuviese que asignar una palabra al resultado de aquella tortura. Sería aquella palabra.

Parecía alguien totalmente distinto. La persona que ahora, veía ante ese espejo, definitivamente no era él. El joven de tiernas facciones y tersa piel, ahora era alguien totalmente irreconocible.

Y Phichit, sintió la tristeza inundar en su alma, mas, ni una sola lágrima pudo salir de sus ojos.

Porque él, ya estaba seco.

De pronto, un suave golpe resuena en la puerta de su habitación. Phichit, no quita su vista del espejo, tomando exclusiva atención, solo a su mísero reflejo que se extendía ante él.

\- ¿ _Phichit...?_

Una voz familiar para él. Mas Phichit, no despegó su vista del espejo. Sus ojos grisáceos y cansados, solo podían dedicar atención a su reflejo.

\- _¿Phichit, estás ahí?_ \- otro pequeño golpe es asestado a la puerta. - _¡sé que estás ahí!, ya van dos días en que no te veo, ¡¿dónde has estado?!, ¡¿Phichit?!_

Era Yuuri, quien, insistentemente, llamaba a la puerta, preocupado ante la ausencia de su amigo.

Otro golpe es asestado a la puerta, ésta vez con más fuerza. Phichit, vuelve a ignorar aquel llamado. Y entonces Yuuri, procede a abrir la puerta despacio, asomando su cabeza hacia el interior de la habitación.

\- Aquí estás. - dijo con fuerza el joven japonés, en un tono de regaño. Despacio, procede a cerrar la puerta, para luego, dirigirse hacia Phichit.

Yuuri, solo era capaz de ver la silueta de su amigo sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, imposibilitando así la vista hacia su rostro.

\- ¿Dónde has estado, Phichit? - pregunta el joven, de pie a unos metros de su amigo. - ¡He venido a buscarte aquí y no te he encontrado! - exclama.

Despacio, acorta distancia hacia su amigo, para luego, detenerse nuevamente, a pocos metros de él.

Un incómodo silencio se acentúa entre ambos, siendo solo perceptible los jadeos del moreno.

\- ¡Hey, sordo!, ¡¿no me estás escuchando?! - exclama, frunciendo el ceño. - ¡ah!... estás así porque el príncipe se ha ido de viaje, ¿verdad? - una pequeña risa es emitida por él. - ¡relájate!, él ya volverá, además, no es como si él fuese capaz de engañarte.

Divertido, Yuuri acorta distancia hacia su amigo, para luego, sentarse en los pies de la cama. Phichit, solo mantiene su rostro hundido entre las sábanas, formando una especie de capucha con ellas.

De pronto el joven japonés, de soslayo dirige su vista al espejo de la pared, articulando:

\- Estás mudo, ¿eh?, ¿qué tanto miras en el espej...?

Y fue, en aquel instante, cuando Yuuri pudo percatarse de la situación.

Un silencio agónico inundo en la habitación, cuando Yuuri, fue testigo del reflejo de su amigo.

Sus ojos abrieron perplejos, y sus labios separaron, pasmado ante lo que veía ante él.

El lúgubre reflejo en el espejo. Bajo las sábanas, Phichit escondiendo su rostro totalmente irreconocible.

De forma progresiva, la expresión en el rostro de Yuuri cambio por completo. Sus pupilas se volvieron temblorosas y su piel se tornó más pálida de lo habitual. Un leve alarido de la sorpresa fue emitido desde sus labios.

Él, simplemente no podía creer de lo que era testigo. Por varios segundos, pensó en que todo no era más que una terrible pesadilla. Su alma abandonó el cuerpo por unos instantes, sintiendo que aquello era irreal.

Con brusquedad, restregó sus ojos, intentando dispersar la terrible visión que se extendía ante él, pero...

 _No._

No era una pesadilla. Estaba ocurriendo. Realmente, era el reflejo de Phichit.

Con los ojos cristalizados, de forma lenta fue girando su cabeza hacia la silueta de su amigo, hasta que, chocó su vista con el rostro del moreno, el que, seguía hundido entre las sábanas.

Con las manos temblorosas, lentamente fue acortando distancia con las sábanas que rodeaban el rostro del tailandés, para luego, bajar la capucha, dejando entonces, al descubierto la faz de su amigo.

Y Yuuri, sintió un aguijonazo desollar en su pecho.

Él, entonces pudo observar claramente el estado en que Phichit se hallaba. Su rostro irreconocible y un aura de indiferencia.

El japonés, sintió su alma desmoronar. Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, miró por largos segundos a su amigo, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza, reteniendo los sollozos que luchaban por salir despavoridos de su boca.

Phichit, con la vergüenza y la humillación inundando en su ser, solo dedico a su amigo una leve mirada de soslayo. Y fue cuando entonces, ambos hicieron contacto directo.

Y aunque, cualquier persona ajena a él, le hubiese dicho algo como; _''¡Te lo había advertido!, ¡te dije que era peligroso!, ¡yo tenía razón!''_

Yuuri, no pudo siquiera pensar en algo tan descabellado e insensible como eso. Y, en lugar de aquello, las palabras y regaños no fueron necesarios.

 _Porque él era su amigo. Porque lo amaba. Y el dolor de Phichit, era también su dolor._

De un movimiento fugaz, Yuuri aferra a Phichit entre sus brazos, y ambos, revientan en un desenfrenado llanto.

La humilde morada del servidor del príncipe, es inundada de fuertes sollozos. La amargura y la tristeza, desplegaron por toda la atmósfera. Yuuri, despacio acariciaba la espalda de su amigo, el que, no podía cesar de sollozar en su hombro.

Una lágrima tras otra, el dolor acentuando en su alma, la decepción en el mundo rasgando en su antes pulcra inocencia. La sensación de ser pisoteado, de ser considerado menos que basura. La conversión de su ser en uno distinto. El miedo a que hirieran a los suyos.

Todo aquello, fusionó en un amargo sollozo sin cura.

Yuuri, por su parte sollozaba también en silencio. La mezcla de una desolladora tristeza, a la par de una rabia indecible clavó en su alma.

Por varios minutos, ambos permanecieron de aquella forma. Yuuri, con sus nobles brazos soportando la terrible agonía de quien fuera prácticamente como su hermano. Acariciando su alma herida. Curando sus esperanzas pisoteadas y rotas.

\- ¡¿Q-Quien te ha he-hecho esto?!

Exclamó Yuuri, entre sollozos. Una expresión de ira fulminante se dibujó en su faz. Suavemente, separa a su amigo de su hombro, intentando hacer contacto visual con él.

Mas Phichit, solo bajó su mirada, avergonzado.

\- ¡¿Quién fue el hijo de puta?! - volvió a exclamar, enfurecido. - ¡dímelo, Phichit!

El moreno, cabizbajo, solo se limita a negar con la cabeza, perturbado ante los gritos de su amigo.

\- ¡DÍMELO!

Aquel grito ensordecedor, perturbó al moreno por completo. Con ambas manos, obstruye sus oídos, shockeado al dibujarse los recuerdos de la tortura en su mente.

Sus ojos abrieron de la perplejidad. Alaridos sordos empezaron a ser emitidos por Phichit, siendo completamente inentendible sus aparentes palabras.

De forma brusca, Phichit empieza a propinar golpes en el pecho de Yuuri, asustado ante las imágenes fantasmagóricas que se extendían por su psíquis.

\- ¡Ba-basta! - exclamó el japonés, anonadado ante la inusual reacción de Phichit. - ¡Phi-phichit!

\- G-ggaa...gaaa...

El tailandés, no podía articular palabra alguna. Su mandíbula dislocada, no le permitía siquiera susurrar palabras. Con mucho esfuerzo - y dolor - , podía apenas balbucear. La saliva escurría por sus labios, por causa de la luxación y sus diversas heridas.

Y entonces Yuuri, se percató del sufrimiento de su amigo en aquel instante. De forma interna, se maldijo a sí mismo, sintiéndose estúpido ante su agresiva reacción. De forma lenta, inhaló profundamente, intentando contener su ira desbordante. Phichit, necesitaba de alguien cuerdo a su lado, de una persona que le transmitiera paz.

Y aquella persona, debía ser él.

\- Phichit, tranquilo... - susurró - todo estará bien...

Suavemente, aferra a Phichit en su pecho. Con sus nobles manos, empieza a acariciar sus azabaches cabellos, demostrando entonces al moreno, que lo peor ya había ocurrido.

\- Shhh, shhh... ya pasó, ya pasó... - susurraba de forma apacible, acariciando las hebras del moreno. - yo estoy aquí, todo estará bien...

Phichit, siente un paz desbordante extender por su pecho. Las imágenes fantasmagóricas de su rostro siendo destrozado por la pera, entonces se dispersaron. Los nobles brazos de su amigo, sostuvieron sus miedos, trayendo a él, un sentimiento de protección.

Y Phichit entonces, sonrió de forma interna. Su rostro hinchado por causa de la agresión, no pudo concretar tal sentimiento de apacibilidad.

Yuuri, por unos minutos dedica exclusiva atención a las caricias a Phichit. Con sus gentiles manos, repartía tiernas caricias por el rostro maltratado del tailandés, procurando entonces, hacerle sentir tranquilo y protegido.

Procurando, transmitir el amor que sentía por él. Que no estaba solo. Que la bondad aún existía en aquel lugar.

\- Phichit, escúchame... - susurró Yuuri, tomando con suavidad el rostro de su amigo, intentando hacer con él un contacto visual directo. - necesito que me digas que ha pasado contigo, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

Phichit titubeó por unos segundos. Sin embargo, nuevamente él baja su rostro, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Yuuri, de un movimiento suave, levanta el rostro de Phichit, obligándole a hacer contacto visual directo.

\- Tienes que decírmelo, por favor... - susurró, con una expresión de súplica en su rostro.

Phichit, dirige su vista de soslayo a la pequeña cómoda que se ubicaba al costado de su cama. Con una de sus manos, apunta hacia el cajón. Entonces Yuuri, logra percatarse del deseo de su amigo.

El japonés, revisa en el interior del cajón, y es entonces cuando, se encuentra con un pequeño cuadernillo y un pequeño trozo de carbón.

\- Ah... claro. - musita Yuuri. - no puedes hablar, necesitas de esto.

De forma cuidadosa, acorta distancia hacia Phichit, entregando los objetos en sus manos.

Y entonces Phichit, comienza a escribir.

\- ¿Qué vas a escribir?, ¿vas a decirme quién te hizo esto?

Volvió el japonés a preguntar, y entonces, una nota escrita por Phichit, es extendida ante él.

 _''No puedo decirte nada al respecto. Yuuri, por favor entiéndeme.''_

El japonés, arquea ambas cejas, consternado ante tal mensaje. _''¿No puedo decirte nada al respecto?'',_ ese era un mensaje bastante claro para él.

No. Lo que había ocurrido a Phichit no había sido un accidente, él tenía la certeza de una participación de terceros y una voluntad de herir a su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo rayos quieres que te entienda, Phichit? - espetó Yuuri, molesto. - ¡eres mi amigo!, ¡te han hecho daño!, en mi lugar tú... tú tampoco estarías de brazos cruzados. No me callaré, ni mucho menos te dejaré en paz. - una expresión de ira configuró en el rostro del japonés. De un solo movimiento, se reincorpora de la cama. - iré a informar de esto al rey, debe saber que hay alguien en el interior del palacio con este nivel de insensibilidad.

Yuuri, apenas alcanza a girar sobre sí mismo, decidido a salir de la habitación, cuando, la mano de Phichit se aferra en su ropaje, intentando detener su avanzar.

El japonés, gira su rostro hacia su amigo, confuso ante tal reacción. Y, es entonces cuando Yuuri puede percatarse...

 _La expresión de miedo en el rostro de Phichit._

En sus grisáceos ojos cansados, puede él sentir el pavor y el horror desbordando. Una expresión de súplica se clava en el corazón de Yuuri.

\- Phi-Phichit...

El moreno, rápidamente empieza a escribir una nota en el cuadernillo, para luego, extenderla hacia su amigo.

 _''Por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre esto. Te contaré todo, pero por lo que más quieras, quédate a mi lado, te necesito más que nunca. ''_

Yuuri, abre sus ojos de la perplejidad. Un aguijonazo cruza por su pecho. Y, es entonces cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron...

 _Alguien había hecho daño a Phichit._

\- Bien... me quedaré aquí contigo, no me iré de tu lado. - susurró de forma apacible, volviendo a sentarse junto a Phichit. - ¡pero!, tienes que contarme todo lo que ha pasado. - ordenó, mientras que con una de sus manos, limpió con suavidad la saliva que escurría por la comisura de los labios de su amigo.

Phichit asiente apenas con su cabeza. Entonces, nuevamente comienza a escribir sobre el cuadernillo.

* * *

Mientras Yuuri, con su vista delineaba cada palabra de la nota escrita, Phichit, solo podía mirar estático su reflejo en el espejo.

Sus ojos grisáceos e indiferentes, aquellas pupilas que antes de la tortura, rebosaban de vida, ahora estaban apagadas, vacías, sin sentimiento alguno.

« _Soy un monstruo._ »

Fue todo lo que Phichit pudo pensar, cuando, vio el deplorable estado en el que se hallaba. Su rostro, de forma progresiva aumentaba su volumen, por causa de la hinchazón. Sus ojos cansados, los hematomas esparcidos por su cuerpo y rostro y la terrible cicatriz que cruzaba por su mejilla derecha.

« _El príncipe ya no me querrá de esta manera._ »

Resonó dentro de sí. Sus ojos cerraron, y entonces, el moreno contuvo sus lágrimas.

El solo hecho de pensar que, el príncipe podría rechazarle por su nueva apariencia, traía a Phichit un profundo dolor y desesperación.

Pero, él... él le comprendería de todas formas. _¿Quién querría a alguien con una apariencia como esa?,_ absolutamente nadie...

O eso, es lo que Phichit creía dentro de su perturbada mente, en aquellos momentos.

\- A-así que... que ha sido u-un inquisidor... - murmuró Yuuri, entre dientes, una vez concluyo la lectura.

El japonés, sostenía el cuadernillo entre sus manos, tembloroso. Sintió su vista nublarse, cuando la ira empezó a apoderarse de sus sentidos. Sus labios torcieron y sus ojos cristalizaron.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. No podía siquiera concebir la insensibilidad del rey y del inquisidor. _¿Cómo alguien podría ser capaz de herir a Phichit?_ , él, que era un joven de buenos sentimientos, inofensivo, que no provocaba un mal a nadie...

 _¿Cómo alguien podría ser capaz?_

\- Vo-voy a matarlos... - sollozó Yuuri, dibujándose en su rostro una lúgubre expresión. Con ambas manos, apretujó el cuadernillo, extrapolando la furia que ahora quemaba en su ser.

Phichit, negó con su cabeza, consternado. Intentando emitir pequeños alaridos, trató de calmar a su amigo.

\- Es-esto no... no es jus... - un fuerte sollozo arrancó de sus labios. - ... no es justo...

El tailandés, de un movimiento suave, entrelaza sus manos a las de su amigo. Ambos, hacen contacto visual directo, y es entonces cuando, Yuuri siente su ira apaciguar por unos instantes.

\- Esto es demasiado complicado... - murmura Yuuri, posicionando su pulgar e índice en el entrecejo. - ¿cómo quieres que omita todo lo que te han hecho, Phichit?, ¡esto es terrible!, el príncipe Seung-Gil debe enterarse de est...

Phichit, niega de forma brusca con su cabeza, atemorizado al oír lo que su amigo decía.

\- ¿Po-por qué el príncipe no debe saber? - preguntó - ¡él debe saber que te han hecho daño!, ¡tiene derecho a saberlo!

El moreno, de un movimiento desesperado, toma nuevamente el cuadernillo entre sus manos, y, ante la mirada confusa de Yuuri, escribe:

 _''No puedo decir nada al príncipe. El rey me ha amenazado con dar muerte a toda mi familia. Por favor, Yuuri, no digas nada a nadie.''_

Yuuri, sentía como la furia desgarraba en cada una de sus vértebras. Mordió su labio inferior y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando amenizar el terrible sentimiento que desplegaba por él.

Phichit, suplicó a través de su acongojada vista. Yuuri entonces, no pudo llevar la contraria a su amigo. Por más ira y coraje que él sintiera, entendía el miedo de Phichit.

Después de todo, él conocía a su amigo. Y Phichit, era un ser completamente altruista, tanto que, así él estuviese experimentando el sufrimiento más terrible, en lugar de una persona querida para él, entonces él lo recibiría gustoso.

\- Phichit... - susurró. - bien, no puedo llevarte la contraria, aunque, si fuera por mí, mataría ahora mismo a esos malditos sádicos. - dijo entre dientes. - pero... hay algo que estás olvidando por completo.

Phichit, ladea su cabeza confuso ante lo dicho por su amigo.

\- El príncipe. - espetó. - ¿qué harás con él?, Phichit, él llegará mañana por la noche y te verá en este estado.

El tailandés, baja su mirada de inmediato. _Era cierto._ El príncipe llegaba dentro de dos días y entonces, le vería en aquel estado. _¿Qué debía él hacer?_

\- Él no va a descansar hasta saber que pasó contigo, Phichit. - espetó. - No va a dejarte en paz hasta que le digas la verdad. Inclusive, si es necesario, va a esparcir las tripas de todos nosotros en el palacio, con tal de buscar la verdad acerca de tu estado.

Aquellas palabras repercutieron con fuerza en Phichit. Los nervios, comenzaron a acrecentar, ante la eventual posibilidad de que el príncipe descubriese la razón de su estado.

De pronto, un recuerdo cruza por la mente de Phichit. Entonces el moreno, siente desligarse de la responsabilidad de informar al príncipe acerca de lo ocurrido.

« _Yo encontraré la forma de excusar lo que te ha pasado, tú solo debes guardar silencio..._ »

Recordó las palabras dichas por el rey. De esa forma, él podría desligarse de tal responsabilidad, diciendo al príncipe, que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, y que él solo, tenía una vaga noción de haber despertado en tales condiciones, logrando así, poner a salvo la vida de su familia.

Y aunque dolía en su alma mentir de aquella forma al hombre que amaba con cada fibra de su ser, él...

 _Él amaba tanto a su familia que, si era necesario, seguiría sufriendo su agonía en silencio._

\- ¡¿Phichit?! - interrumpió de forma sorpresiva Yuuri, en los pensamientos de su amigo. - ¡¿estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?!

El moreno, solo asiente suave con su cabeza. De un movimiento, toma el cuadernillo, para luego escribir:

 _''Todo estará bien, Yuuri. No quiero preocuparte. Gracias por estar a mi lado. ''_

El japonés, lanza un bufido de exasperación al aire, resignado ante la típica actitud de su amigo.

Sin lugar a dudas, Phichit era una persona como pocas. Su inocencia e ingenuidad, muchas veces le frustraba.

Pero, sin embargo, esa misma inocencia e ingenuidad de Phichit...

Le había enseñado a él que, a pesar de lo lúgubre de los tiempos, aún había esperanzas en buenos seres humanos.

Buenos seres humanos que... sufrían por causa del sadismo imperante de aquel tiempo.

* * *

Durante el transcurso del día, Yuuri, procuró no dejar solo a Phichit en ningún instante. Tan solo, se ausentó de él cuando procedió a preparar alimentos para el tailandés, el que, solo podía ingerir líquidos por la luxación de su mandíbula.

Una sopa con arroz fue lo único que Phichit pudo consumir durante el día. Con una especie de pajilla metálica - la que, fue introducida por el costado izquierdo de sus labios -, pudo él tragar la sopa.

Y, aunque el terrible estado de su cavidad bucal, provocaba que el líquido escurriera por sus labios en conjunto a la saliva, Yuuri no sentía asco alguno al momento de limpiar con sus propias manos los fluidos de su amigo.

Porque Phichit, era para Yuuri como el hermano que jamás tuvo. Era como sangre de su sangre. Era la única persona que tenía en aquellos instantes.

* * *

Con la llegada de la noche, todo fue empeorando. Las altas temperaturas y la nula atención médica al terrible estado de Phichit, desató una noche en vela para ambos, en la que Yuuri, con sus escasos conocimientos médicos, debía socorrer a su amigo como pudiese.

La sangre empezaba a brotar desde los vendajes, la fiebre incrementaba cada vez más la temperatura en el débil cuerpo del joven, y el intenso dolor que desplegaba por todos lados, sumía a Phichit en un estado de poca lucidez mental y una intensa somnolencia y letargo.

Yuuri, entonces tuvo que desnudar nuevamente a Phichit, para proceder a curar sus heridas. Otro tiesto de agua tibia fue entonces teñido de carmín, por causa de la sangre que nuevamente empezaba a brotar desde sus heridas.

Una convulsión febril se hizo presente en el débil cuerpo de Phichit. Su cuerpo rígido, empezó a temblar ante la horrorizada mirada del japonés.

Y entonces Yuuri, por primera vez en su vida, experimentó un miedo desbordante.

El cuerpo de su amigo convulsionaba ante su presencia, sin poder él hacer nada al respecto. De forma rápida, toma a Phichit entre sus brazos, para luego, acurrucarlo entre las sábanas, desesperado.

Emitiendo gemidos por causa del susto, Yuuri suplicó a Dios terminar con aquel sufrimiento de su amigo, el que poco a poco, cesaba de temblar por causa de la convulsión.

Después de que logró disminuir un poco la temperatura corporal de Phichit, Yuuri limpió las heridas y cambió los vendajes. La noche pasó tortuosa y lenta, mas Phichit, no lograba dilucidar bien la situación por causa de su letargo.

La noche se dispersó y el palacio carmesí dio la bienvenida al alba, y ambos, pudieron entonces apenas conciliar el sueño. Phichit, acurrucado en el pecho de quien fuese para su existencia el único ángel ante la indolencia del resto, y Yuuri, aliviado de lograr estabilizar aunque sea momentáneamente la agonía de su amigo.

Porque ambos, en aquellos tiempos en los que la indolencia y apatía inundaban en cada esquina y recodo del pueblo, no eran sino que un ángel para el otro.

* * *

Ambos durmieron extensas horas, y, cuando el reloj marcó el medio día, el sueño se dispersó y con ello trajo un nuevo despertar.

 _El último día en el que Seung-Gil, estaría ausente del Palacio Carmesí._

Yuuri procedió a imitar las acciones del día anterior. Con una pajilla metálica, nuevamente suministraba alimento a Phichit, limpiando siempre la saliva y la sopa que escurría por la boca de su amigo.

Cuando ambos entonces terminaron de comer, Phichit se dispuso a escribir una nota en el cuadernillo, diciendo:

 _''No tengo como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Realmente me apena darte tantos problemas. Sin embargo... hay una última cosa que deseo pedirte.''_

Yuuri, arqueó ambas cejas al concluir la lectura de aquella nota. Él, pudo percibir en Phichit una terrible congoja inundando su alma. En sus ojos grisáceos y cansados, una expresión de súplica extrapoló y clavó en el corazón de Yuuri.

\- Hoy por la noche aparecerá el príncipe. Estoy seguro que él, se hará cargo de tu recuperación, así que, dime... ¿qué es lo último que puedo hacer por ti? - susurró, entrelazando una de sus manos en las hebras azabaches del moreno.

Phichit, procedió a escribir entonces nuevamente en el cuadernillo.

 _''Necesito que me lleves a la catedral del pueblo, es lo único que te pido. Necesito ir allí, te lo suplico.''_

El japonés, abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad cuando delineó aquellas palabras. Una expresión de consternación cruzó por su rostro. Confuso, clavó la vista en Phichit, quien, sostenía en su faz una expresión de total congoja.

Y, a pesar de lo peligroso que aquello era, Yuuri no pudo negarse ante la expresión en Phichit.

El moreno, extrapolaba a través de sus cansados ojos, una tristeza inconmensurable. Yuuri, no sabía con certeza qué ocurría dentro de su amigo, pero, lo que él si sabía, era que Phichit no estaba solo herido físicamente...

 _Sino que también, su alma se hallaba gravemente herida._

Un suspiro de resignación fue emitido con fuerza por Yuuri. Con una de sus manos, empezó a frotar su frente, nervioso ante la osadía que cometería.

\- Está bien. - espetó. - te llevaré a la catedral del pueblo, pero... - se detuvo. - ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?, tú sabes que si algún guardia nos sorprende... tú y yo moriremos.

Phichit, formó una pequeña curvatura en sus labios, alegre ante la respuesta favorable de su amigo. Ansioso, comienza a escribir otra nota, diciendo:

 _''Hay una salida subterránea por el patio exterior. Solo necesitamos dos capuchas. Solo sígueme.''_

* * *

Un guardia real se hallaba resguardando el patio exterior. Un gran bostezo es emitido por él, aburrido de la poca actividad que era perceptible por aquel sector del palacio. A lo lejos, solo resonaba el graznido de los patos en la fuente.

\- Guardia.

Oye el hombre detrás de él. Y, cuando reconoció al emisor de aquella voz, ejecuta de inmediato una gran reverencia.

\- ¡Rey Jeroen, mi señor!

\- Levántese, tengo una tarea urgente que encomendarle.

\- A sus órdenes, señor.

\- Necesito que usted se deshaga del gran cisne de cristal que cuelga en el centro de la sala principal.

El guardia, ante aquella orden, levanta su vista hacia el rey, totalmente consternado y confuso.

\- N-no le entiendo, majestad...

\- Estoy siendo sumamente claro. - espetó el rey. - le estoy diciendo que vaya y se deshaga de aquel cisne.

\- Pe-pero... - balbuceó. - usted sabe que... que necesitaré al menos siete hombres para cargar ese cisne, es demasiado grande y pesado...

El rey, rodó los ojos con molestia. Una mirada de impaciencia fue dirigida al guardia real.

\- Entonces vaya y consiga a siete hombres. - ordenó. - cuando puedan sacar ese cisne de cristal, asegúrate de romperlo en cientos de pedazos y lanzarlo a las afueras del pueblo.

\- S-sí, señor...

El rey, sin más, procede a alejarse por los pasillos. El guardia, entonces, comienza su búsqueda para poder deshacerse del gran cisne de cristal que colgaba desde el techo de la sala principal.

* * *

Ambos esperaron a que los rayos del sol desplegaran su rojiza luz por la atmósfera. Ya daban las seis de la tarde, cuando ambos, cubiertos de negras capuchas, decidieron descender hasta el pasadizo subterráneo.

Una vez abajo, con la luz de una vela, ambos fueron encaminando hacia la salida del túnel.

El agua tibia acariciaba en sus tobillos. A través del lúgubre ambiente resonaba el eco de roedores hurgando por los rincones. La luz del fuego alcanzaba a encender los recodos y los pasillos de aquel pasadizo, el que, parecía ser construido para fines bélicos.

\- Ya llegamos al final, déjame ayudarte.

Dijo Yuuri, mientras ayudaba a Phichit a ascender por unas rocosas y resbaladizas escaleras. Una vez fuera, ambos ajustaron de mejor manera las holgadas capuchas en sus rostros, para así, esconder de mejor manera sus identidades.

En el pueblo, siempre había presencia de guardias reales, y, si alguno de ellos les reconocía, entonces aquello sería el fin.

* * *

Poca era la concurrencia de gente en el pueblo, puesto que, el comercio ya estaba próximo a cerrar sus puertas. A lo lejos, en la parte trasera de la plaza principal, era desde ya visible la gran catedral del pueblo.

El sonido de unas campanas retumbó por la extensión de la atmósfera. Varios monaguillos entraban y salían por las anchas puertas de la catedral formada por piedra y mármol. Phichit y Yuuri entonces, ingresaron en el interior de ésta.

Ya en su interior, una atmósfera de total apacibilidad era perceptible por ambos. Phichit, sintió su cuerpo estremecer cuando, a lo lejos, pudo percibir la santa imagen de María junto a Jesús.

Aquella imagen a lo lejos, dio un vuelco en su alma. Sus ojos cristalizaron apenas cuando, una mano de Yuuri fue puesta sobre sus hombros.

\- Te acompañaré hasta donde está ella, vamos.

Susurró de forma apacible. Y ambos, a paso lento se dirigieron hasta el lugar.

De pronto, ambos se detienen curiosos, cuando a lo lejos, se hizo perceptible el melodioso canto de varios hombres.

 _El canto gregoriano._

Una melodía litúrgica, cristiana y cantada en latín, sin ningún acompañamiento de instrumentos y que, además, expendía por el lugar una fuerte sensación de paz y apacibilidad.

\- Proviene de uno de los salones interiores de la catedral. - susurró Yuuri, dirigiendo su vista hacia su amigo. - han de ser los monaguillos y los sacerdotes.

Phichit, ensimismado por tan misteriosa melodía, solo asintió con su cabeza. Después de unos segundos, decide seguir con su camino, dirigiéndose entonces, hasta la imagen de María con su hijo Jesús en sus brazos.

Una vez frente a ella, ambos se arrodillaron, para luego, juntar sus manos, en forma de oración.

Yuuri, cerró sus ojos y ladeó su cabeza con vista hacia el suelo, mientras que Phichit, clavó su acongojada mirada en el rostro de María.

Y entonces él, sintió que su alma desmoronaba a pedazos. La dulce y apacible expresión en el rostro de María, traía a Phichit muchos sentimientos encontrados. Una fusión entre la tristeza, la desolación, la decepción, la culpa, el remordimiento y el miedo, desollaron en su pecho.

Sus grisáceos ojos entonces cristalizaron, y, una lágrima solitaria, rodó por sus mejillas heridas.

Ambos, permanecían solos por la gran extensión de la catedral, mientras que, era perceptible el canto gregoriano a lo lejos. Por varios minutos, ellos pudieron orar en completa sumisión.

Hasta que, alguien irrumpió en la intimidad de su silencio.

\- ¡Ustedes dos, fuera de aquí!

Se oyó a lo lejos, por la entrada. Phichit, abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad, cuando, reconoció entonces al emisor de aquella voz tan tétrica.

\- ¡Desalojen esta catedral de inmediato, requiero de un momento de intimidad con María!

Yuuri, miró de soslayo a Phichit, con los nervios controlando en su cuerpo. El japonés entonces, pudo percatarse de la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

 _HORRORIZADO._

Las pupilas del moreno, se hallaban completamente contraídas y temblorosas. Sus manos unidas en forma de oración, temblaban del pavor ante la presencia de aquel hombre que les desafiaba a desalojar el lugar.

\- ¡Oigan! - volvió a exclamar. - ¡les estoy diciendo que abandonen ahora mismo ésta catedral, necesito orar a solas con María!

Ambos, de espaldas al hombre, solo pudieron ignorar el desafiante tono con el que eran desalojados. Yuuri, intentaba amenizar su nerviosismo, mirando hacia el suelo, mientras que Phichit, se hallaba shockeado del horror que le inundaba.

De un movimiento violento y rápido, el hombre se decide a tomar a Phichit desde una de sus muñecas, girándolo con fuerza.

\- ¡Les estoy diciendo que abandonen este lug...!

Pero, el impacto fue tan grande, que el hombre paró en seco.

En su gran y huesuda mano, Snyder Koch, sostenía una débil mano de piel morena.

 _De piel morena..._

Y, aunque el rostro de Phichit no le era visible - pues el tailandés, mantenía su cuerpo hacia el frente, y, tan solo su mano era visible por causa del agarre -, él sabía que se trataba del muchacho que le había hecho perder la cordura y los estribos.

Por varios segundos, el inquisidor solo pudo limitarse a clavar su vista en aquella menuda mano que sostenía entre las suyas. Su mente se noqueó y sus tétricos ojos abrieron de la perplejidad.

\- _E-eres t-tú..._

Susurró. Y Phichit, sintió que todo había acabado. Una expresión horrorizada se pasmó en su rostro, mientras que Yuuri, mirando de soslayo a su amigo, permanecía estático del Shock.

\- ¡Señor Snyder, suelte ahora mismo a ese muchacho!

Un grito varonil de oyó desde la parte trasera de la catedral. Y entonces el inquisidor, de un solo movimiento, soltó la débil mano de piel morena. Phichit, de un movimiento fugaz, escondió su mano bajo la capa negra que cubría su cuerpo entero.

\- ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo, señor Snyder?! - exclamó el sacerdote de aquella catedral, desafiando al inquisidor.

\- Y-yo... yo...

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetirle que usted no puede irrumpir de esa forma en la casa de Dios?!

\- Cierra la maldita boca, Celestino. - espetó el inquisidor, saliendo al fin de su trance. - No pretendas dar órdenes al representante de la Santa Inquisición.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Snyder?

\- Vengo a confesar un terrible pecado carnal en el que he incurrido recientemente. - espetó. - deseo tener un momento de intimidad absoluta con María, llévese a estos sucios aldeanos lejos de aquí. - ordenó.

\- No. - respondió con decisión. - estos aldeanos estaban orando antes que usted, siéntese y ore junto a ellos, de lo contrario, espere su turno.

\- Creo que no estás entendiendo con quién estás hablando, Celestino... - murmuró el inquisidor, entre dientes, desollando con su tétrica mirada al sacerdote.

\- Y creo yo, señor Snyder, que usted no ha comprendido que tanto usted como estos aldeanos, son hijos del mismo Dios, y por tanto, ambos tienen el mismo derecho de permanecer en la casa de nuestro Dios misericordioso.

El inquisidor, clavó su fulminante vista en la apacible expresión del sacerdote. Phichit y Yuuri, temblaban del susto ante el desenlace de aquel enfrentamiento entre ambos hombres.

\- Bien. - espetó Snyder. - tienen diez minutos para terminar de orar, de lo contrario, colgaré vuestras cabezas en la plaza del pueblo.

\- No matarás. - susurró Celestino. - El quinto mandamiento.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡cierra la boca!

Exclamó Snyder, totalmente exasperado. De un rápido movimiento, voltea hacia la salida de la catedral, dejando solos a ambos junto al sacerdote.

Phichit y Yuuri entonces, sienten su tensión desaparecer. Los latidos de su corazón normalizan nuevamente.

\- Chicos... - susurró de forma apacible el sacerdote, dirigiendo su vista a ambos. - me gustaría decirles que se quedaran a orar cuanto tiempo sea necesario, pero... ese inquisidor es de temer, por vuestro propio bien, les recomiendo cumplir con el tiempo señalado. De verdad lo siento.

\- Muchas gracias, señor. Apreciamos su bondad. - respondió Yuuri, mirando de soslayo al sacerdote.

Celestino, asiente con una gran sonrisa, para luego, desaparecer nuevamente por aquella sala de la que provenía el melodioso canto gregoriano.

Phichit, de un rápido movimiento, saca desde el interior de su capucha, el cuadernillo y el trozo de carbón, para luego, proceder a escribir:

 _''Necesito orar a solas durante este corto lapso de tiempo. Yuuri, ¿podrías esperarme a las afueras de la catedral?, prometo no demorar demasiado.''_

El japonés, al concluir la lectura de aquella nota, asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de que él, sentía también deseos de orar, había sido Phichit quien de forma encarecida le había pedido ir hasta ese lugar, por lo que, para él, era mucho más urgente el deseo de orar.

\- Bien. - respondió, guardando la nota en el interior de sus ropajes. - te estaré esperando afuera, no demores. - fue lo dicho por el japonés, para luego proceder a reincorporarse y caminar hacia las afueras de la catedral.

Y entonces Phichit, quedó sumido en la soledad junto a María y su hijo Jesús en brazos.

* * *

Sus ojos grisáceos y revestidos de tristeza, se posaron en el dulce semblante de la santa mujer. Una avalancha de sensaciones desperdigó por el umbral de su alma, cuando, la apacible aura de María y Jesús, cruzaron por su pecho, encendiendo todo en su interior.

Sus ojos cristalizaron por completo, y entonces, las incesantes lágrimas empezaron a surcar por sus mejillas heridas.

A pesar de que Phichit, no podía siquiera articular palabra alguna, él, clavó su vista en el rostro de ambos, y entonces, desde lo más profundo y recóndito de su alma, una oración fue emitida hacia María.

 _''A pesar de que, no puedo emitir palabra alguna, sé que estás escuchando esta oración, que va desde lo más profundo de mi corazón._

 _María, Santa María._

 _No sabes cómo pesa la culpa y el remordimiento sobre mis hombros._

 _Fui terriblemente torturado por un hombre que dice ser portador de la palabra de Dios._

 _Pero... no entiendo. ¿Dios?, ¿Acaso Dios no es amor?, ¿Por qué Dios habría permitido tal sufrimiento en mí?_

 _Desde pequeño me han enseñado que el amor es la solución a todo, que con amor podemos cambiar a las personas, que con amor podemos evitar el terrible destino de este mundo._

 _Pero... ¿de qué sirve, María?_

 _¡Mírame!, ¡mira el monstruo en el que me han vuelto!_

 _Siento que han despellejado mi alma viva, siento dolor como nunca antes lo había sentido._

 _¿Por qué persiguen al príncipe por amar?, ¿por qué la gente está muriendo?, ¿por qué ellos siguen teniendo riquezas y protección, a pesar de ir en contra de los mandamientos de Dios nuestro señor?_

 _¡No lo comprendo!_

 _Es por eso que... María, es a ti a quien recurro, e intercede por mí ante Dios, te lo pido._

 _Protege a la gente del pueblo, a los hombres, a las mujeres y los niños._

 _Protege el corazón de las buenas personas, quienes, en algún momento podrán ser corrompidos y heridos por la brutalidad de quienes no portan buenos sentimientos._

 _Protege a mis amigos, cuídalos del sadismo y de la maldad de quienes controlan el actual sistema imperante._

 _Protege a mi familia, a mi padre Damdee, a mi madre Janram, y a mis hermanas Saichol y Areeya._

 _Y, te pido en especial..._

 _Protege al príncipe Seung-Gil._

 _Protégelo de la brutalidad de su padre, del peligro que conlleva amar a una persona prohibida dentro de la frivolidad e ignorancia de esta época._

 _Porque ni yo, ni el príncipe Seung-Gil, hemos cometido un delito._

 _Ambos nos amamos con cada fibra de nuestro ser, como nunca antes hemos amado a alguien._

 _Maria, no sé qué creas tú respecto de este romance, pero si hay algo que puedo reprocharte..._

 _No pueden castigar a una persona por la simple razón de amar._

 _El amor es la esencia y la fuerza universal que todo lo puede y lo trasciende._

 _¡Mira a tu hijo!, él mismo murió en la cruz por amor a la humanidad._

 _Y así como tu hijo lo ha hecho, yo también lo haré por amor al hombre que ha cambiado mi vida._

 _No te miento cuando digo que, amo al príncipe Seung-Gil con todas mis fuerzas, lo que siento arde tan fuerte que, inclusive si quieren volver a marcar una parte de mi cuerpo, dejaré que lo hagan, siempre y cuando el príncipe, mi familia y mis amigos, estén a salvo._

 _Intercedo ante ti, oh santa María, madre de Dios._

 _Porque sé de lo pulcra y dulce que es tu alma, porque eres esperanza y eres amor que se extiende ante éstas lúgubres tierras, inundadas de la indolencia y la avaricia._

 _Perdóname por dudar antes de la fuerza del amor, estoy seguro que como yo, muchas personas intentan cambiar el destino de nuestra especie._

 _Que el amor y la bondad sigan luchando contra los bajos instintos, y que las personas puedan vivir libres e iguales._

 _Porque, en el mundo que sueño, las personas no seremos privadas de nuestro sentimiento más humano e inherente._

 _Y por eso, seguiré amando a pesar de la tormenta._

 _Por eso, madre misericordiosa, no deseches por favor mis súplicas._

 _Te concedo mi alma, mi vida y corazón._

 _Amén. ''_

Concluida aquella oración, Phichit, limpió sus lágrimas con sus nudillos. Una última mirada de súplica fue dirigida hacia María y Jesús, para luego, proceder a persignarse.

Aquella súplica suya, fue emitida desde lo más profundo de su alma. Intercediendo ante María, quien fuese la representación de la bondad en la calamidad de aquellos tiempos.

Phichit, creía en un futuro mejor, que la agonía pronto pasaría, que el dolor se esfumaría.

Pero, lo que él no sabía, era que...

 _Aquella agonía de la tortura, no era siquiera comparable a lo que pronto se avecindaría, un dolor tan desollador que, inclusive la muerte, parecía una solución vaga para atenuar la agonía de la terrible culpa._

 _La culpa que Phichit cargaría en sus hombros ante un último aliento._

 _Y es que, el dolor de la reciente tragedia, no habría sido suficiente para vencer la voluntad de su alma, pero, sin embargo..._

 _El suceso que cambiaría a Phichit por completo, estaba pronto a ocurrir, porque..._

 _Él, podría soportar el sufrimiento hacia su persona, pero él, jamás... podría tolerar el sufrimiento de alguien a quien ama._

* * *

La noche desplegó su ausencia de luz por los pasillos del Palacio Carmesí. Tan solo, la tenue luz de una solitaria vela en la cómoda del costado, acompañaba a ambos nuevamente en una noche repleta de sufrimiento.

La fiebre, no abandonó el cuerpo de Phichit a pesar de las curaciones. Una terrible hinchazón se desplegó por la zona de la mandíbula, la que, aún permanecía colgando por la ausencia de una atención médica especializada.

La zona de la cicatriz en su mejilla, empezó a brotar sangre nuevamente. Phichit, temblaba del frío, a pesar de estar hirviendo de la alta temperatura.

Por la humilde morada, solo eran perceptibles los jadeos de Phichit. Yuuri, quien tenía a su amigo envuelto entre las sábanas y acurrucado en su pecho, solo entonaba una dulce melodía, tratando de apaciguar el tremendo malestar y sufrimiento de su amigo.

El reloj, marcaba las 5:30 am.

* * *

El carruaje ingresaba ya por las grandes puertas del palacio. Seung-Gil y Sala, ya estaban de regreso en el reino.

El príncipe, no podía soportar más las ansias de volver a ver a Phichit. Con nerviosismo, golpeaba su pie contra el suelo, de forma incesante. Con fuerza, mordía sus nudillos, dirigiendo su vista hacia el exterior, esperando así, a que el carruaje estacionara y él pudiese salir despavorido a por su servidor.

\- Tranquilízate, estás muy ansioso, ¿qué es lo que tanto te desespera? - preguntó Sala, mientras aireaba su rostro con uno de sus elegantes abanicos.

Seung-Gil, ni siquiera pudo oír la voz de su prometida cruzar por sus oídos. Su mente, cuerpo y alma, estaban tan solo proclamando volver a ver a la persona que tenía sus sentidos al borde de la locura.

 _PHICHIT. PHICHIT. PHICHIT._

Era lo único que su mente dilucidaba, de lo que él tenía noción, lo que su corazón demandaba con vehemencia.

De pronto, el carruaje detiene en una esquina, y es entonces cuando, Seung-Gil de forma apresurada e, impulsado por sus ansias, pasa por sobre Sala, abriendo la puerta y corriendo hacia el interior del palacio.

La princesa, con el ceño fruncido, dirige su vista hacia su prometido, el que, en menos de tres segundos, ya se había perdido por el recodo de la entrada.

\- ¡Por Dios!, ¡¿qué le pasa?! - exclamó la joven, consternada.

\- Majestad, ¿le ayudo a descender del carruaje? - preguntó uno de los guardias reales, al percatarse de la situación.

\- ¡Por favor! - exclamó. - ya que mi prometido no lo ha hecho, usted ayúdeme.

* * *

De forma desesperada Seung-Gil corría por los pasillos del palacio, en dirección a la habitación de su servidor.

Tanta era la vehemencia de poder abrazarlo y besarlo que, Seung-Gil, tropezaba inclusive consigo mismo.

El bello rostro de quien fuera el amor de su vida, se extendía ante sus ojos. _Su tersa piel, sus hermosos ojos grisáceos repletos de vida e inocencia, sus suaves manos, su dulce voz._

 _Su hermosa sonrisa. Su radiante e inocente sonrisa._

Aquello preciosa curva en los labios de Phichit, aquella sonrisa que le había hecho perder los estribos, que había enloquecido sus sentidos, que le había hecho replantear la conversión de su vida, la que le había flechado desde el primer instante.

 _La sonrisa que él, se había prometido a sí mismo proteger._

\- _¡Phichit!, ¡Phichit!, ¡Phichit!_

Exclamó eufórico, dibujándose una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, cuando, divisó la puerta de la habitación de su servidor.

Cuando, por fin pudo estar de pie ante la puerta, entonces él inhaló y exhaló, con la felicidad y las ansias desbordando por tener nuevamente entre sus brazos a la persona responsable de su rebosante alegría.

Y, es entonces cuando, Seung-Gil abre la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez dentro, su alma da un vuelco.

Yuuri, levanta su vista de inmediato hacia el perplejo rostro del príncipe Seung-Gil, y, sin poder emitir palabra alguna, separa sus labios, atónito ante la presencia del noble.

Seung-Gil, de un segundo a otro, frunce su ceño. La escena que ante él se extendía, provocó una ira incontenible cruzando por cada una de sus vértebras.

 _Phichit, con las sábanas cubriendo por completo su cuerpo y rostro, acurrucado entre los brazos de un extraño hombre y emitiendo pequeños jadeos._

NO.

Seung-Gil, no podía creer que aquello era posible. Phichit, simplemente él... él no sería capaz de estarle engañando mientras su ausencia.

\- ¡¿Q-qué... qué está pa-pasando?!

Exclamó el príncipe, con sus manos empuñadas como rocas y sus pupilas perplejas. Yuuri, solamente se mantuvo estático observando al noble, con el miedo desbordando a más no poder.

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO?!

Un grito ensordecedor, revestido de furia y frustración, retumbó por toda la habitación. Yuuri, da un gran respingo, para luego, abrazar con fuerza a Phichit, quien, se hallaba completamente aturdido en el regazo del japonés.

Y, es entonces cuando, la ira de pensar que, alguien más podría estar adueñándose de Phichit, provocó en Seung-Gil un terrible arranque de celos.

De un movimiento rápido, camina hacia ambos jóvenes tendidos en la cama, y, con el menor cuidado posible, toma las sábanas que acurrucaban el cuerpo del moreno, despojando a éste de un solo movimiento, dejando entonces...

 _El rostro y cuerpo de Phichit al descubierto._

Yuuri, siente su corazón detener ante tal suceso y, con fuerza, cierra sus ojos, esperando a la reacción del noble.

Seung-Gil, queda pasmado ante la imagen de la cual era testigo.

Por una cuestión de segundos, su mente quedó en blanco, no pudiendo procesar lo que ocurría.

 _Phichit, el amor de su vida, ante él y completamente irreconocible. Su rostro hinchado y repleto de sangre seca y hematomas por doquier, su mandíbula dislocada y la saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios._

 _Sin aquella radiante sonrisa que tanto amaba. Con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Con Phichit en condiciones totalmente inhumanas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Un grito ensordecedor resuena por todo el palacio. Un grito inundado de un desollador dolor y una ira fulminante que desgarró la humanidad de Seung-Gil por completo._

 _Un grito que sería el precedente de la más ansiada venganza para el príncipe._

 _Y, lo que sobrevendría de su paso de príncipe..._

 _A rey._

* * *

N/A:

¡Hola!, demoré años en actualizar TvT (o en realidad, algo así como tres semanas), pero como ya les he dicho, las actualizaciones serán lentas, por eso procuro hacer largos capítulos.

Espero que, este capítulo, haya sido de vuestro agrado. Realmente pongo todo mi esfuerzo para esto.

Y bueno, hay muchas cosas que pasaron en este capítulo, pero, me preocupé básicamente de explotar el aspecto psicológico y sentimental de Phichit. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante?, ¿cómo va a reaccionar Seung-Gil ante esto? :o

Igual dejé durante el capítulo algunas pistas, y, deje una principalmente que es la que resuelve el gran enigma que gira en torno al rey, pero bueh, así ustedes debieron fijarse xP

Sin más que decir, me retiro, nos veremos en una próxima actualización. ¡Espero que haya sido de su gusto y no me estén odiando demasiado!

¡Bye!~


	10. Chapter 10

ANTES DE LEER;

1° Lean con tiempo, está extenso.

2° Capítulo lleno de pistas y enigmas. Pongan atención a los diálogos. Pueden hacer teorías. xD

3° Lean las notitas del final, pls. 3

GLOSARIO;

1° Mandrágora; Es una especie de ganerógama, que fue usada extensamente en Europa medicinalmente. Sus raíces han sido usadas durante la historia en rituales satánicos – porque sus bifurcaciones tienen un parecido a la figura humana -, y para fines analgésicos. Suelen crecer en zonas sombrías y húmedas. La mandrágora es una planta altamente tóxica, por lo que al manipularse se debe tener prudencia.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

Su mente no procesó absolutamente nada por varios segundos. Un espacio en blanco y un silencio fúnebre desplegó por la extensión de sus atónitos sentidos. Un grueso hilo de sangre descendió por sus fosas nasales en dirección a sus labios entreabiertos.

Seung-Gil, solía sangrar de aquella forma cuando un suceso le impactaba de sobremanera, y aquello, no ocurría desde que fue testigo del asesinato de su madre, cuando era tan solo un niño.

El joven japonés, con fuerza mantuvo sus párpados cerrados, aferrándose de forma temblorosa al débil cuerpo de su amigo, el que, se hallaba hundido en su regazo.

Phichit, apenas se remueve en los brazos de Yuuri, emitiendo un débil jadeo, y, es aquello, lo que logra sacar al príncipe de su terrible shock.

— P...Phich... — se detuvo. Más sangre empezó a descender por sus fosas nasales. — N-n-no...

Una expresión de angustia total se pasmó en su faz; sus negras pupilas temblaban de forma frenética, sus labios entreabiertos emitiendo pequeños alaridos de la desesperación, su piel empalideció más de lo habitual, sus manos rígidas a la altura de su rostro.

Seung-Gil estaba horrorizado. Él, simplemente no podía asimilar la imagen que ante él se extendía; el amor de su vida en condiciones deplorables, su rostro irreconocible, su morena piel que tanto amaba estaba ahora pigmentada de un color violáceo, su amado apenas jadeando para obtener oxígeno y la saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus resecos labios.

Desesperación.

Una desesperación fulminante empezó por ahogar al príncipe, cuando, pudo percatarse de que Phichit, su más preciado anhelo, estaba sufriendo.

Y sufriendo en demasía...

— ¡NOOOOOOO!

Un grito desgarrador arrancó despavorido desde sus labios. Rápidamente, despoja a Phichit de los temblorosos brazos de Yuuri, para luego, reincorporarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de su habitación. De una patada revestida de fuerza desmedida, Seung-Gil, logra abrir paso hacia el interior de ella. Yuuri, invadido por la angustia y el miedo, sigue al príncipe por detrás, adentrándose también él en la morada del noble.

— ¡PHICHIT! — exclamó, recostando el débil cuerpo de su servidor en el lecho de su cama — ¡Por favor no, no, no!, ¡mi amor, por favor no!

Desesperado ante el estado de su amante, Seung, empieza a acariciar su rostro con las manos temblorosas. Incesantes lágrimas empezaron por surcar sus pálidas mejillas, humedeciendo todo su rostro.

— ¡E-está sufriendo! — sollozó, acomodando a Phichit bajo las sábanas y cubriéndolo con ellas — ¡Po-por favor ayúdame! — giró su rostro hacia el japonés, suplicando auxilio para calmar el pesar de su amado.

Yuuri, contrajo sus pupilas ante ello. Su boca abrió de la impresión.

Seung-Gil, no cesaba de sollozar arrodillado a un costado de la cama, acariciando el herido rostro de su servidor. Una de sus manos fue entrelazada con fuerza a las manos de Phichit, repartiendo fugaces besos en ellas.

— M-mi...mi a-amor... — un amargo sollozo arrancó desde lo más profundo de su alma —. T-tu carita... tu carita... — susurraba entre alaridos, besando con suavidad las heridas mejillas del moreno.

Y Yuuri, entonces sintió una terrible tristeza desperdigar por su pecho. Aquella, era la primera vez en la que él era testigo presencial de lo sentimental que podía llegar a ser el príncipe. Yuuri, jamás imaginó siquiera ver al noble llorando de aquella forma, y, mucho menos...

Por un servidor.

Estático y perplejo, sólo pudo observar por varios minutos como el príncipe se deshacía en un llanto agónico; al parecer... Phichit no sólo había traído al joven príncipe un romance revestido de latente peligro, sino que también... la conversión del príncipe en un hombre distinto.

— Po-por favor... a-ayúdame... — el japonés fue irrumpido en sus pensamientos cuando, sintió las manos del príncipe jalar sus ropajes. Yuuri, apenas bajo su mirada, y entonces, no puede creer de lo que es testigo...

El príncipe Seung-Gil mirándole desde abajo, suplicando de rodillas el auxilio para su servidor.

— A-ayúdame, p-por fav... favor... — sus azabaches ojos revestidos de congoja se posaron en la perpleja mirada del japonés — ayúdame a... a detener su su-sufrimiento... te lo suplico...

Yuuri no pudo reaccionar de inmediato. Por varios segundos, su mente quedó en blanco, no pudiendo asimilar la actual escena; el príncipe Seung-Gil, un noble reconocido por su frivolidad y sadismo, ahora mismo... se humillaba de rodillas ante él, un simple servidor, todo... por el ferviente amor que sentía por Phichit, su anhelo más preciado.

El joven japonés sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, intentando dispersar la conmoción que invadía en su psiquis. Rápidamente, ayuda al príncipe a reincorporarse del suelo, para luego, articular;

— Iré a buscar lo necesario para bajar su fiebre, usted quédese cuidando de él, por favor — dijo en un apacible tono.

Seung-Gil, asintió enérgico, limpiando con la manga de su túnica la sangre que descendía por su nariz.

— Bien, vuelvo enseguida.

Y dicho aquello, Yuuri sale despavorido de la habitación, en dirección a la cocina. Seung-Gil, rápidamente vuelve hacia Phichit, recostándose a su lado, para luego, rodearlo con sus brazos y aferrar el débil cuerpo de su servidor en su regazo.

De cerca, el príncipe admira el ahora herido rostro de Phichit, percatándose entonces, del real daño que su servidor sufría.

Un terrible aguijonazo cruzó por su pecho. Un dolor de proporciones indecibles se extiende por toda su alma, hiriendo todo a su paso. Otro amargo sollozo desprende de sus labios. Con una de sus manos, acarició de forma tenue las finas hebras del cabello de su amado, intentando amenizar su latente sufrimiento.

— _Qui-quisiera ser yo el que... e-el que está sufriendo..._

Susurró apacible. De forma tenue, sus labios fueron depositados en la frente del moreno. Con la yema de sus dedos, empezó con suma delicadeza a acariciar la espalda de Phichit.

Y entonces, Seung-Gil, comenzó a entonar una bella melodía apaciguadora.

Una melodía que traía a él una serie de recuerdos y una inmensa añoranza. Una melodía compuesta por su madre, para él, el pequeño gran amor de su vida.

Cuando la fiebre por las noches atormentaba al pequeño Seung-Gil, la Reyna Eveline, entonaba un bello canto desde lo más profundo de su pulcra alma.

Un canto dirigido a apaciguar los dolores, para traer esperanza y tranquilidad al alma.

Para corromper el dolor y traer satisfacción a quien la oyese, para llenar de paz el cuerpo y disolver los malestares.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Seung-Gil. Con fuerza, aferra a Phichit en su regazo, rodeándole con sus brazos en señal de protección. Un pequeño beso es depositado en los labios del moreno, y, el príncipe, entonces articula;

 _'' Duerme, descansa, renueva tus esperanzas._

 _Tranquilo mi niño, aquí estoy yo._

 _Yo, un viejo roble a tu lado, y tú, mi pequeñito capullo de flor._

 _Con mis viejas raíces te envolveré, mi alma por siempre te cuidará._

 _Duerme en paz, aquí estoy yo, mi tronco un escudo a tu lado será._

 _Que las espadas surquen por mi pecho, que las gotas de lluvia empapen mi copa, yo siempre estaré sobre ti, cuidando a todas horas._

 _Con mis grandes alas te envolveré en mi regazo,_

 _Que el hambre pase por mi cuerpo, pero que tu sonrisa siga en tus labios._

 _Cierra tus ojos, tranquilo, duerme_

 _Que yo con mi vida, guardián de tus sueños seré_

 _Descansa, mi pequeña ternura, mi lucero de luz, mi aliento de vida._

 _Extiende tus miedos sobre mis brazos, curaré cada herida de tu alma con mis lágrimas si es necesario._

 _Cierra tus cristalitos azabaches, yo estaré para ti._

 _Mi pequeño niño, mi cielito, Seung-Gil... ''_

Yuuri no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran por sus mejillas al oír aquel apacible canto. En total silencio, y sosteniendo dos vasijas con agua fría, desde la puerta observaba estático aquella adorable y romántica escena; _el príncipe Seung-Gil arrullando a su servidor, intentando apaciguar su terrible dolor._

 _Una pequeña sonrisa revestida de ternura se posó en la faz del japonés. Él, jamás dudo del amor que su amigo decía sentir por el príncipe, pero sí... dudaba antes del amor que el príncipe decía sentir por su amigo._

 _Pero, en aquel preciso instante... la duda se esfumó._

 _Era cierto, sin lugar a dudas, era así... el príncipe Seung-Gil... amaba a Phichit Chulanont, su servidor personal._

* * *

Los estropajos fríos fueron puestos en lugares estratégicos. La zona de sus tobillos, por debajo de sus rodillas, el cuello y en su frente; la temperatura entonces descendió y se normalizó.

Phichit volvió a respirar con normalidad, y Seung-Gil, entonces sintió que su antes desolladora desesperación, descendía. Con sus brazos, rodeó a Phichit de forma protectora. Despacio, cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas y le hundió en su regazo.

— Su temperatura... ¿es-está bien, verdad? — preguntó el príncipe, denotando preocupación y mirando de soslayo a Yuuri, quien, estrujaba los trapos y deslizaba las vasijas con agua hacia el rincón de la habitación.

— Sí, su temperatura ha normalizado, majestad — respondió —. Ahora Phichit, solo necesita descansar para recuperar sus fuerzas.

— S-sí... debe descansar... — susurró, secando con la yema de sus dedos la saliva que volvía a escurrir por los labios de su amado.

Por varios minutos, Seung-Gil solo pudo limitarse a observar a Phichit, estático. Con sus manos, repartía caricias incesantes en las inertes manos de su amado, regalando de vez en cuando besos fugaces en ellas.

Yuuri, permaneció quieto a unos metros del príncipe, observando con tristeza como la congoja desplegaba por cada centímetro en el rostro del noble. El japonés entonces, desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, procurando entregar a Seung-Gil, un momento de intimidad junto a su malestar por el estado de su amado.

— Ahora que Phichit se siente mejor, necesito que me digas algo, servidor.

Oyó con fuerza el japonés. Un vozarrón grave y tosco cruzó por sus oídos, sacándole de forma abrupta de sus pensamientos; Yuuri entonces, levantó su vista hacia el príncipe.

 _TERRORÍFICO._

Si el joven japonés, tuviese que designar una palabra para abarcar la expresión en el rostro del príncipe, sin lugar a dudas, aquella sería la palabra.

Yuuri, dio un gran respingo cuando se percató de la lúgubre expresión en el rostro del noble. Un gran alarido del susto salió despavorido de sus temblorosos labios, resonando por toda la habitación.

El príncipe, mantenía su vista intacta en el asustadizo semblante de su servidor; sus iris azabaches y nubladas, cargadas de un denso rencor y una rabia indecible, eran signo de la brutal furia que emanaba desde el príncipe, del solo hecho de pensar que, Phichit, su más preciado anhelo, habría sido víctima del sadismo de algún tercero.

La mente del japonés no dilucidó nada por varios segundos. Sus despavoridos ojos cristalizaron, signo del terrible temor reverencial que recorría por cada una de sus vértebras.

— ¿Quién fue el grandísimo hijo de puta que hizo esto a Phichit?

Retumbó de forma lúgubre por la extensión de la morada. Yuuri, abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, intentando amenizar la angustia creciente que desplegaba en su interior. Seung-Gil, entonces apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

— No volveré a repetir la misma pregunta, servidor — espetó entre dientes — ¿quién hizo esto a Phichit?

Los reflejos a Yuuri le traicionaron por completo. Empezó a emitir pequeños balbuceos, signo del nerviosismo que inundaba en cada rincón de su pensamiento. Si fuese por él, definitivamente diría al príncipe la verdad sobre lo sucedido, pero, la situación de Phichit era tan grave que, él, no podía revelar nada al respecto.

Comenzó a frotar sus manos sudorosas, intentando evadir la pregunta. Su mirada bajó de forma agónica hacia el suelo, rehuyendo de la desolladora mirada del príncipe, la que, revestía de un denso rencor y odio.

Una expresión de ira incontenible se deslizó por la faz del príncipe ante la indiferencia de su servidor. Y, de un movimiento rápido, Seung-Gil toma de forma violenta por el cuello de la camisa a Yuuri.

El japonés, suelta un gran alarido de temor al aire, clavando entonces, su temblorosa vista en la lúgubre mirada del príncipe. Con una fuerza desproporcional, Seung-Gil aprieta la camisa entre sus manos, para acto seguido, acercar su rostro al de Yuuri, articulando;

— Te estoy dando una maldita orden — espetó —. Dime ahora mismo quién fue capaz de hacer eso a Phichit — repitió entre dientes, dibujando una tétrica expresión en su rostro —. Voy a matarlo. Voy a matar al maldito que fue capaz de hacer esto a Phichit. Voy a matarlo. Voy a matarlo. Voy a matarlo.

Repitió de forma incesante, extendiéndose por la atmósfera una fúnebre sensación. Yuuri, solo pudo limitarse a arquear sus labios temblorosos; un ataque de pánico entonces empezó por asentarse en el débil semblante del muchacho.

— N-no... no lo... lo s-sé... yo...

— ¡¿Acaso fuiste tú?! — exclamó el príncipe, clavando su lúgubre mirada con más fuerza en la asustadiza expresión del japonés.

— N-no... no...

— ¡¿Fue un guardia?! — comenzó por sacudir el tembloroso cuerpo del joven — ¡¿Acaso fue un servidor?! — replicó — ¡DÍMELO, MALDITA SEA!

Yuuri comenzó a emitir leves alaridos de la desesperación. El príncipe, simplemente no podía entender cómo es que alguien era capaz de generar algún daño a Phichit.

Él, que era un joven sumamente dulce y noble, de bellos sentimientos, de una adorable presencia y completamente inofensivo. ¿Qué razón tendría alguien para hacer daño a su más preciado anhelo?, él simplemente no lo entendía...

Ni el mismo servidor que él sostenía entre sus fuertes manos —el que además, se veía casi tan inofensivo como Phichit, por lo que Seung, en una cuestión de segundos deshecho la posibilidad de que él pudiese ser el causante del estado del moreno, además de que, le parecía irracional si antes le estaba ayudando —, ni otro de sus servidores, ni un guardia...

 _¿Entonces quién...?_

Y entonces, una idea fugaz cruzó por la perturbada mente de Seung-Gil.

En una cuestión de segundos, su tétrica expresión se volvió en una de perplejidad. Sus ojos que anteriormente acechaban a Yuuri, abrieron ahora pasmados, sin poder creer la única respuesta que en aquellos minutos se asentaba en su mente.

 _Su padre._

De un movimiento rápido, suelta a Yuuri de la camisa, dejándole entonces caer al suelo. Su boca abrió levemente, atónito ante el hecho de creer que el rey, su padre, pudo haber sido el culpable del terrible desenlace de su amado.

Tembloroso, Seung-Gil se reincorpora a la altura de Yuuri. Su vista perpleja se clava en el rostro confuso del japonés, para luego articular;

— E-el que... el que ha hecho daño a Phi-Phichit... — se detuvo, tragando una gran bocanada de aire — ¿Ha... ha sido mi... mi padre?

Y ante aquella pregunta, Yuuri siente sus nervios sobrepasar el umbral de lo tolerable. Su boca abre y sus pupilas se contraen en su punto máximo. Por varios segundos, un silencio lúgubre se acentuó entre príncipe y servidor, dando entender entonces, que la respuesta era más que evidente.

La expresión en el rostro del japonés era delatadora. Seung-Gil, sintió su alma desmoronar a pedazos.

El azabache, ya no requería de ninguna respuesta afirmativa o negativa; él, ya lo había comprendido.

Phichit, estaba en condiciones deplorables por causa de su padre.

 _Por causa de su maldito padre..._

Una expresión de ira desbordante se posó en su faz. Sus labios torcieron y sus temblorosos ojos cristalizaron por completo. Su respiración comenzó por agitarse de forma exagerada, y, Seung-Gil, entonces no esperó por más tiempo.

— Voy a matarlo.

Espetó seco. Y, de un movimiento rápido se reincorporó sobre sí mismo, parándose frente a la expresión perpleja de Yuuri. De forma brusca, con una de sus manos limpia las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos.

— Cuida de Phichit — ordenó, para acto seguido, dirigirse hacia la salida de su habitación.

— ¡No, majestad! — exclamó Yuuri, reincorporándose rápidamente y procurando alcanzar al noble, cuestión que, no le fue posible, pues Seung-Gil, cerró la puerta con brutalidad en el rostro de Yuuri, dejando a éste perplejo y con el miedo consumiendo por completo en su psíquis. — N-no... ma-majestad... — musitó el japonés, sintiendo como las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos — si... si usted dice algo al rey...

Sollozó, deslizándose por la puerta hacia el suelo, rendido. Un terrible sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de su débil semblante.

— Ma-matarán a la familia de... de Phichit...

* * *

A paso firme, con las manos empuñadas como rocas y la vista cegada de odio, Seung-Gil, se encaminaba por los pasillos de forma rápida.

Él, simplemente no era capaz de tolerarlo. No podía permitirlo, ni por lo más sagrado de su vida. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, haría daño a su más preciado anhelo, no al menos mientras él siguiese con vida.

El rencor y el odio acrecentaron de forma brutal en su alma. Jeroen; el nombre de quién se empeñaba siempre en desgraciar su existencia, ahora mismo, retumbaba de forma incesante en su mente, desplegando el intenso deseo de acabar con la vida de quien fue capaz de dañar a su amado.

Velozmente, Seung-Gil dobla por un recodo del pasillo, adentrándose entonces en la cocina. Allí, uno de sus servidores yacía de pie ya temprano por la mañana, preparando el desayuno para el resto de sus compañeros.

— ¡Buenos días, majest...!

Aquel servidor, no pudo siquiera concluir su saludo hacia el príncipe. De un movimiento rápido, Seung-Gil, arrebata de las manos del servidor un gran cuchillo, con el cual el joven cortaba algunas verduras.

El servidor, sólo pudo limitarse a mirar ahora su mano vacía. Sus ojos abrieron pasmados y su boca entreabierta soltó un pequeño alarido.

Cuando éste, quiso levantar su vista, el príncipe ya no estaba allí presente.

Seung-Gil, se dirigía hacia la alcoba del rey con cuchillo en mano; todo, por éste haber osado en hacer daño al gran amor de su vida.

Y aquello, lo pagaría muy caro.

* * *

— ¡Majestad! — exclamó el guardia a cargo de la vigilancia en el pasillo que daba a la alcoba del rey —. En estos momentos el rey sigue durmiendo, cuando despierte le daré aviso de su llegada al palac...

El hombre quedó pasmado cuando, el príncipe Seung-Gil, ignoró por completo su aviso, pasando éste de largo ante la presencia del guardia.

El azabache, sólo seguía caminando a paso firme y apresurado hacia la alcoba de su padre. En el interior de su bolsillo, apretó con fuerza el mango del cuchillo, cuando, divisó frente a él la gran puerta de la habitación.

Seung-Gil, entonces escuchó desde lejos los llamados del guardia, quién venía siguiendo su rastro, mas él, le ignoró por completo.

Y, cuando el príncipe estuvo frente a la puerta, con una fuerza desmedida arremete contra ella, generando entonces la apertura hacia el interior de la habitación.

Y el príncipe, allí pudo observar...

Fuertes ronquidos retumbaban por las paredes de la habitación. El rey, dormía de forma plácida en la extensión de su gran y lujosa cama. El guardia, miró con preocupación la lúgubre expresión en el rostro de Seung-Gil, el que con su sola presencia, expendía una densa aura.

Un movimiento fugaz; aquel, fue el movimiento que el príncipe ejecutó. En menos de tres segundos, Seung-Gil, yacía sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre.

— ¡DESPIERTA, HIJO DE PUTA!

Exclamó de forma desgarradora, para acto seguido, alzar su brazo por sobre el inerte cuerpo de su padre.

Un puñetazo en plena cara. Ojos perplejos de forma instantánea. Un fuerte alarido resuena por la habitación. Un hilo de sangre descendiendo por la comisura de sus labios.

El rey, clavó su confusa y somnolienta vista en la lúgubre expresión de Seung-Gil, quien, se asomaba a contraluz por sobre su cuerpo.

El hombre, simplemente no podía dilucidar nada acerca de lo que ocurría. En aquel instante, su propio hijo le observaba con una expresión lúgubre, y, el guardia a cargo de vigilar el paso hacia su habitación, observaba atónito desde la puerta de la morada.

— ¿Q-qué... qué es-está pasand...?

Otro puñetazo impactó en pleno rostro del rey, interrumpiéndole en su hablar. Ante tal acto, el guardia real corre hacia Seung-Gil, con intención de poder retenerlo.

Sin embargo, el príncipe fue mucho más rápido, y, de un movimiento fugaz, éste saca su cuchillo del bolsillo, posando el mortal filo del objeto en pleno cuello del rey.

Y entonces, el guardia real paró en seco.

— Sal de la habitación, ahora.

Ordenó el príncipe, en un tono completamente autoritario. Con ambas manos, tomaba de forma brutal el cuchillo, hundiendo fuertemente el filo del objeto en el tenso y tembloroso cuello del rey.

— Ma-majestad... por favor, por favor... — balbuceó el guardia, levantando ambas manos en señal de sumisión hacia el príncipe —. Baje ese cuchillo... por fav...

— Sal de la habitación. — reiteró.

— Se-Seung... ¿q-qué crees que estás ha-haciend...?

— ¡TÚ CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! — gritó eufórico — ¡O TE RAJO EL CUELLO AHORA MISMO!

El rey, no pudo evitar tensar su cuerpo por completo. El filo del cuchillo se hundía con fuerza en su piel, generando inclusive un pequeño corte en la zona. El guardia, por su parte, miraba completamente temeroso la situación.

— Sal de la habitación, es una orden de tu príncipe.

— Ma-majestad... por fav...

— ¡SAL AHORA MISMO!

El guardia dio un gran respingo del susto ante tal estruendoso grito. De soslayo, dirigió su mirada a los temerosos ojos del rey, el que, hizo un pequeño ademán con su mano, indicándole entonces que saliera de la habitación, por el bien de ambos.

El guardia entonces, sale de la habitación, y Seung-Gil, dirige su fulminante vista de inmediato al rostro del rey.

— ¿Q-qué crees que es-estás haciend...?

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Phichit?!

Exclamó eufórico el príncipe, hundiendo el cuchillo con vehemencia y clavando su tétrica mirada en el asustadizo semblante del rey. La mano del azabache que, sostenía el cuchillo, temblaba de forma desenfrenada, signo del denso rencor que acrecentaba en su interior.

El rey por su parte, abrió los ojos de la perplejidad. Un frío recorrió por cada una de sus vértebras. _¿Acaso él había oído bien?, ¿Phichit?_

Se negaba a creer el hecho de que aquel servidor habría hablado respecto de la tortura... no al menos después de la fuerte amenaza que él había advertido al muchacho.

— N-no sé de que habl...

— ¡PHICHIT FUE HERIDO, MALDITA SEA! — exclamó eufórico, quebrantando su voz — ¡TÚ LE HAS HECHO DAÑO, MALDITO INFELIZ, MALDITO!

Los ojos del príncipe cristalizaron por completo. La expresión en su rostro era terrorífica. El odio que emanaba desde cada palabra del joven, era tan denso y tóxico, que podía sentirse por el resto de la atmósfera. El rey, quedó pasmado al percatarse del dolor que experimentaba su hijo por el estado de su servidor.

Seung-Gil, jamás había demostrado sentimientos tan intensos hacia un sufrimiento ajeno a él.

— Hijo, escuch...

— ¡YO NO SOY TU HIJO!

El hombre sintió su corazón detener por varios segundos. Sus pupilas se contrajeron en su punto máximo, dejando en evidencia entonces, lo impactante que había resultado para él escuchar aquello de los labios del príncipe.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que Seung-Gil había descubierto algo como eso?! ¡¿Quién le había revelado aquello?!_

— N-no sabes lo que dic...

— Cie-cierra la boca — balbuceó tembloroso, enterrando el cuchillo en el cuello del rey, generando entonces otro pequeño corte. El rey, soltó un fuerte alarido, temeroso ante las impulsivas acciones de Seung-Gil.

— ¡BASTA! — exclamó agónico el rey — ¡tú no eres un asesino, Seung-Gil, ba-basta!

— Hoy puedo ser un asesino a sangre fría. — espetó. Y, de un leve movimiento, genera otro leve corte en el cuello de su padre.

— ¡BASTA! — exclamó despavorido — ¡¿qué ha pasado con Phichit?!, ¡¿qué te hace creer que yo he sido el culpable?!

— ¡Phichit está herido, está desfigurado, está sufriendo! — exclamó Seung-Gil, entre sollozos. — ¡Tú fuiste, yo lo sé! ¡tú siempre eres quien desgracia mi vida, no puede haber otra persona!

Tanta fue la conmoción del príncipe, que, de forma involuntaria, suelta el cuchillo, cayendo éste y resonando en la cerámica. Seung-Gil entonces, desciende hacia el suelo, arrodillándose y sollozando.

— Phi-Phichit... él... — un fuerte alarido arrancó desde sus labios —. Es-está... está irreconocible...

Por varios segundos, Seung-Gil dibuja una expresión totalmente perturbada en su rostro. Levemente alza sus manos a la altura de su faz, observando de forma detenida como éstas temblaban de forma frenética.

Una fuerte mano se posa en su hombro, provocando que él, levantara apenas su perturbada vista.

— Fue un accidente...

Dice el rey de forma apacible, arrodillándose junto a Seung-Gil y apretando de forma conciliadora el hombro de su hijo, en señal de apoyo.

El príncipe, toma una gran bocanada de aire. Una expresión revestida de tristeza se configura en su agónico semblante.

— E-es mentira... es mentira... — susurró — ¿q-qué le has hecho a Phichit?, t-tú... tú fuiste...

— Yo no fui, Seung-Gil... — mintió el rey —. Fue todo un accidente.

— ¡MENTIRA! — exclamó de forma desgarradora, negándose a creer aquello. Él, simplemente no quería aceptar el hecho de que el sufrimiento de Phichit no tuviese algún culpable con el cual ensañarse.

— El cisne de cristal en la sala principal. — susurró.

— ¿Q-qué...?

— Phichit estaba realizando ese día labores de limpieza. — musitó — Y... lamentablemente, no pudimos hacer más por él. — mintió.

— E-es mentira... no...

— El cisne cayó desde el techo a toda velocidad. Tú sabes que para cargar de ese cisne se necesita a lo menos siete hombres. — explicó —. Phichit es un joven muy pequeño y débil, su cuerpo fue incrustado por los cientos de cristales que rompieron sobre él; hicimos lo que pudimos.

Seung-Gil simplemente no podía creer lo que oía. Lágrimas empezaron por surcar en sus mejillas, sus pupilas contrajeron en su punto máximo, un amargo sollozó se atoró en su garganta.

— N-no es ci-cierto... — insistió, pasmado —. T-tú... tú le hiciste daño, no... no...

— Si no me crees, entonces ve y pregúntale al hombre en el que más confías después de tu propio servidor personal. — dijo, limpiando con una de sus mangas la sangre que brotaba por las heridas superficiales de su cuello.

— ¿Q-qué...?

— Ve y pregúntale a Baek. — ordenó — Él, tu servidor más antiguo y leal. Quien ha estado para ti en todo momento. En tu niñez, en tu adolescencia y en tu adultez. Quien ha socorrido tus malestares y quien ha entregado su vida a tu servicio. — espetó el rey Jeroen. — ve y pregúntale a él, verás que no miento.

— Baek jamás sería capaz de mentirme, jamás... — murmullo el príncipe entre dientes, clavando su furiosa mirada en la silueta del rey. — no como tú, que siempre te has ensañado en desgraciar mi existencia.

— ¡Ve con él! — exclamó —. Ve con Baek y que él te diga que ha pasado con Phichit.

— Lo haré. — espetó seco Seung-Gil.

De un brusco movimiento, se reincorpora del suelo. Su acechadora mirada, se clava con un denso odio por última vez en la faz del rey. Y, sin esperar más tiempo, sale despavorido de la habitación, en dirección al interior de la sala principal.

* * *

La mente de Seung-Gil era un torrencial torbellino en aquellos instantes. Una mezcla de furia, tristeza y culpa, carcomían todo a su paso dentro de él.

Paró en seco, cuando, divisó en lo alto el solitario gancho que antes cumplía la función de sostener al cisne de grandes proporciones. Un terrible nudo se anidó en su garganta, cuando, las imágenes de Phichit sufriendo vinieron a su mente.

Un amargo sollozo arrancó desde sus temblorosos labios. Las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar nuevamente por sus mejillas. Su alma caía a pedazos, y él, simplemente podía limitarse a ser espectador del sufrimiento de su más preciado anhelo.

— ¿Mi señor?

Una apacible voz resonó por detrás del príncipe. Una voz que él estaba acostumbrado a oír, desde hace ya casi más de diez años atrás.

De forma lenta, Seung-Gil voltea hacia el emisor de aquella voz. Una expresión totalmente agónica, revestida de un desollador sentir y una tristeza indecible; aquello era visible en la faz del príncipe.

— Ba-Baek...

Susurró Seung-Gil, en un sollozo. Y Baek, sintió su mundo caer a pedazos. Sus ojos abrieron de la perplejidad y sus labios separaron. De forma instantánea, pequeñas lágrimas lucharon por revestir sus pupilas.

— M-mi señor... — susurró el joven, con su voz pendiendo en un hilo — ¿q-qué le ocurre? ¿se siente bien? — de forma lenta, acorta distancia hacia Seung, posando ambas manos en los hombros del príncipe. — ¿Llamo a un médico? ¿se siente usted enfermo?

— E-es Phichit... — susurró Seung-Gil, con un severo temblor en su timbre. Baek, sintió una estocada en su corazón al oír la debilidad en la voz del príncipe —. É-él... él está herido...

Y el príncipe entonces, rompió en llanto frente a Baek, su servidor más antiguo. Desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, un llanto desgarrador arrancó el más terrible dolor en el alma del noble. Con cada sollozo, un poco más de su humanidad cedía hacia la agonía. La expresión en el rostro de Seung-Gil, quien, siempre se mantenía duro, firme, digno.

Ahora mismo, él... se mostraba débil, triste, expuesto y humillado ante Baek.

Y el joven servidor, al ser testigo de la tristeza de su príncipe, sintió el más terrible dolor jamás experimentado. Sus labios torcieron, sus ojos cristalizaron y su mente cedió a la conversión de un terrible mar de culpa.

Baek, sintió morir del dolor en aquellos instantes.

— ¡¿Q-qué ha pasado con Phichit, Baek?! — exclamó el príncipe, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, derrotado —. ¡¿Qué ha pasado con él?!

El servidor no pudo contestar a aquella pregunta. Al ser testigo del dolor de su príncipe, Baek, desató en su psíquis una mortal lucha interna entre la culpa y la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Él, hacía lo que era mejor para el príncipe Seung-Gil; siempre había sido así.

 _... Y siempre sería de aquella manera._

— ¡¿E-es cierto que... que ese maldito cisne de cristal cayó sobre él?!

Ante aquella pregunta, Baek sintió que desvanecía. La expresión en su rostro fue delatadora. Una lúgubre sensación rodeo por el umbral de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos cerraron de forma suave, intentando dispersar el terrible dolor que punzaba en su pecho.

Sin embargo, Baek no pudo permanecer así por mucho tiempo. De pronto, el joven servidor siente que sus ropas son jaladas desde el suelo. Un fuerte sollozo cruza por sus oídos, y, cuando Baek abre lentamente sus párpados, entonces se percata de la situación...

— Dime... dime la verdad, Baek... — sollozó el príncipe desde el suelo —... te lo suplico, te lo suplico de rodillas, di-dime la verdad...

El príncipe Seung-Gil de rodillas suplicando hacia su persona. El príncipe, su señor, su todo... humillándose ante él, mostrando sumisión, siendo indigno.

El corazón del joven da un vuelco por completo. Siente su alma ser desgarrada sin compasión alguna. Una sensación agónica empezó por quemar todo a su paso.

Y las lágrimas...

Surcaron entonces por la extensión de su faz.

— ¡No, mi señor! — exclamó Baek, agachándose junto a Seung-Gil — ¡no es necesario que me supliques, mi señor, mi querido señor!

— Yo con-confío en ti, Baek, por favor... — sollozó el príncipe —. Dime... dime qué ha pasado con Phi-Phichit, por favor...

El joven servidor, toma una gran bocanada de aire. Con dolor cierra suavemente sus ojos, para luego, articular;

— Fu-fue un accidente, mi se... señor — susurró de forma apacible —. El cisne... cayó sobre él — mintió —. Hicimos lo posible por curarlo, m-mi señor.

Un desolador silencio se acentuó entre ambos. La expresión en el rostro del príncipe fue totalmente funesta. Un llanto desgarrador se atascó en su garganta, y Baek, entonces le contuvo entre sus brazos.

Y Seung-Gil, reventó en llanto en los brazos de su servidor.

Con fuerza, aferró sus brazos en la espalda del joven. Su rostro empapado de lágrimas, se hundió en el hombro de su servidor, despojando de su alma todo el dolor que provocaba en él aquella situación tan irreal.

— Gra-gracias... Baek... — sollozó. — ... tú... tú siempre has sido como el hermano que ja-jamás tuve...

Y aquello, bastó para derrotar al joven servidor.

Aquellas palabras provenientes de los labios del príncipe, hirieron por completo en su alma. Un dolor inclusive más brutal que el provocado por cuchillas atravesando por el umbral de su humanidad.

«... _Como el hermano que jamás tuve_ »

Como un hermano; así le consideraba Seung-Gil a Baek. Y él, sintió dolor ante aquellas palabras. Un aluvión de sentimientos cayó sobre la lucidez de sus sentidos y racionalidad; el joven servidor, entonces sollozó despacio.

Y ambos, fueron en aquel instante un soporte para el otro. Porque sí, aunque no lo pareciera, tanto Baek como Seung-Gil, habían compartido varios años de su vida, aunque siempre en una relación de príncipe-servidor, Baek, siempre había estado presente en la vida del noble, desde que éste, tenía tan solo diez años de edad.

Y aunque, la relación de Baek hacia el príncipe era de total sumisión, de servidumbre, de lealtad...

Él...

Jamás lo sintió así, porque sus sentimientos...

Iban mucho más allá de eso. Porque Baek, amaba a Seung-Gil con todas sus fuerzas, inclusive más de lo que él apreciara su propia vida, le amaba con cada fibra de su alma.

Y el rey, bien sabía sobre aquello.

* * *

Sus temblorosas manos arrullaban el inerte cuerpo de su amigo. Con los nervios sobrepasando el umbral de lo tolerable, Yuuri, daba sosiego al dolor corporal de Phichit.

De pronto, el japonés se percata de alguien ingresando en la habitación de forma lenta. De inmediato, toma distancia del cuerpo de su amigo, para luego, dirigir su vista hacia la entrada de la morada.

— Majestad... — susurró Yuuri. El príncipe, dirige su vista hacia él; su expresión era ahora de una total apacibilidad.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste del accidente que sufrió Phichit? — preguntó el noble, dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo del moreno y rodeándole con sus brazos.

— ¿El... accidente? — replicó Yuuri, arqueando una de sus cejas.

— El cisne de cristal que cayó sobre él. — espetó Seung-Gil.

— A-ah... — el japonés, trató de seguir el hilo de la conversación. No podía dar alguna señal de que lo dicho por el noble era una mentira —. Lo siento, majestad. Yo no supe de tal accidente, no vi a Phichit hasta dentro de varias horas después. Además, cuando le pregunté sobre lo ocurrido, él me dijo no recordar nada, así que quedé con la incertidumbre de la situación.

Un profundo suspiro es emitido por el príncipe. Une mueca de resignación se desliza por su faz.

— Está bien — susurró con cierta molestia —. Ahora lo importante es que Phichit pueda recuperarse y sanar sus heridas — una de sus manos fue dirigida al cabello de su amado, acariciando de forma tenue sus suaves hebras —. Puedes retirarte.

El japonés, se limita a ejecutar una pequeña reverencia al noble, para luego, dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

— Espera.

Espetó Seung-Gil, y ante aquello, Yuuri volteó a mirarle.

— ¿Sí, majestad?

— Ven aquí — ordenó. Yuuri, acorta distancia hacia el príncipe. — ¿cuánto cuesta tu silencio? — preguntó el noble.

— ¿Dis-disculpe...? — balbuceó el joven, descolocado ante la pregunta del azabache.

— Tu silencio — repitió —. Estuviste aquí conmigo, has sido testigo de que... que... — se detuvo, nervioso ante lo que diría — ... has sido testigo de los fuertes sentimientos que poseo hacia mi servidor personal.

Yuuri no puede evitar sonreír de forma leve. Un gran carmín pigmento sus mejillas, una risa nerviosa emana desde sus labios, un cosquilleo recorre en la boca de su estómago.

— ¿Q-qué te parece tan gracioso? — preguntó el príncipe, exasperado ante la reacción del japonés.

— Lo... lo siento, majestad, no fue mi intención — se disculpó Yuuri, intentando tomar control de su reacción. Aquella confesión del príncipe generó en él una ternura indecible.

— Bu-bueno... — susurró avergonzado —. Entonces, ¿cuánto cuesta tu silencio?

— Mi silencio no está a la venta, majestad. — espetó seco Yuuri.

— ¿Qué?

— No diré nada, no debe usted preocuparse — susurró de forma apacible.

— ¿Por qué razón no dirías nada? — replicó Seung-Gil — ¡no hay una razón por la cual debieras guardar silencio!

— Phichit es mi mejor amigo — respondió Yuuri. Ante ello, un silencio se acentuó entre ambos por largos segundos.

— ¿C-cómo...? — una expresión de confusión se posó en su faz.

— Yo y Phichit hemos sido mejores amigos desde hace años, inclusive antes de poder reencontrarnos dentro de su palacio. — aclaró —. No diré absolutamente nada de vuestra relación, yo no sería capaz de entorpecer la vida a mi amigo; puede usted estar tranquilo, majestad.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, servidor?

Yuuri, abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad. El príncipe, no solía interesarse jamás en la identidad de sus servidores. De tantos servidores que él poseía, solo reconocía a Baek y Phichit.

— Katsuki Yuuri, mi señor — respondió el japonés.

Y ante ello, una tenue sonrisa se desliza por la faz del príncipe.

— Tienes mi gratitud, Yuuri Katsuki.

Una gran sonrisa se extiende por el rostro del japonés. Un intenso brillo se posa en sus pupilas. El príncipe, asiente con su cabeza, signo de la gratitud que sentía hacia su servidor, por haber cuidado de su amado mientras su ausencia.

— Puedes retirarte — dijo de forma apacible —. Debes estar cansado después de cuidar tan bien de Phichit. Yo me haré cargo de él desde ahora, ve.

— ¡S-sí, majestad!

Exclamó sonriente. Y, de un movimiento rápido se dirige a la puerta, parando por unos segundos antes de salir, observando desde allí aquella última escena;

 _El príncipe, arrullando entre sus brazos a su más preciado anhelo. Con suma delicadeza, repartía incesantes besos en las heridas de su amado, intentando amenizar el dolor corporal que éste sufría. La mirada que el príncipe dedicaba a su servidor, no era más que una repleta de amor infinito hacia Phichit._

Y Yuuri entonces, sintió su corazón lleno. Y supo en aquel instante, que su mejor amigo no podía estar en mejores manos. Con suma tranquilidad, el japonés se retira, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Y dejando a Phichit y Seung-Gil, al fin a solas.

* * *

 _El espejo dejaba en evidencia el monstruo que ahora era. Atado de manos y piernas, el rostro destrozado y su dignidad pisoteada._

 _Él mismo, se horrorizaba de lo que ahora era._

 _Ya nadie le querría, absolutamente nadie._

 _Porque nadie, en aquellos años, querría a alguien con esa apariencia. La misma gente, el mismísimo Dios. Todos en aquel lugar, clamaban a gritos la muerte de quienes fueran distintos al resto._

 _Porque los enfermos y los deformes eran marginados, apartados, excluidos. Porque eran temidos, olvidados, rechazados. Anormales, defectuosos y perseguidos por los poderes civiles y religiosos; no eran personas. Eran herejes, delincuentes, vagos, brujos, basura._

 _Una aberración de la perfecta creación de Dios._

 _Y Phichit, sentía que ahora era todo aquello._

— _¡Eres un monstruo horrible!_

 _Oyó Phichit frente a él. De forma agónica, levanta su vista hacia el espejo, y entonces, el reflejo del príncipe se extiende ante él._

 _Con desprecio._

 _Así le miraba el hombre al que Phichit había entregado su cuerpo y alma, a cambio de su bienestar y vida. Con total asco, su amado le observaba de pies a cabeza._

— _Que maldito asco me das, Phichit._

— _Ma-majestad..._

— _Eres un asqueroso deforme. Olvida si te he dicho que te amaba; ya no lo hago._

 _Y ante aquella estocada en su pecho, el reflejo del príncipe desaparece, y entonces..._

 _El reflejo de su rostro vuelve a aparecer, dejando en evidencia nuevamente su actual estado; basura, un marginado, no merecedor de nada._

 _Y entonces Phichit, sintió que su acto de osadía por el amor infinito hacia su príncipe..._

 _No significaba nada para Seung-Gil._

* * *

Una imagen borrosa y mezclada de diversos colores y texturas. Un colchón apacible y suaves sábanas rodeaban su herido cuerpo. Un lugar reconfortante y una tersa almohada; aquello, es lo que Phichit sentía.

Sus ojos grisáceos, nublados y cansados, abrieron apenas de forma lenta. Ante él se extendía un escenario ya conocido; una pared que sostenía un cuadro de su propia creación, un escritorio que se le hacía familiar y unas cortinas cuyo color le traía ciertos recuerdos.

Todo aquello, trajo a la entumecida mente de Phichit varias pistas.

Sus ojos abrieron apenas un poco más, y entonces, entre su oscilada consciencia, Phichit esclareció el hasta ahora entonces incierto panorama.

En la habitación del príncipe.

Cuando el moreno, pudo percatarse que se hallaba recostado en la cama de su amado, un vuelto sintió en su corazón.

Sus grisáceos ojos abrieron de la perplejidad y, un tenue brillo esperanzador, revistió nuevamente sus nubladas pupilas que antes se hallaban sumidas en la agonía.

Phichit entonces, apenas levantó su vista sobre la almohada, y allí, una imagen se extendió ante su presencia...

Una hermosa y sublime imagen que, constituía para su herida alma, un exquisito bálsamo que curaba sus terribles cicatrices internas.

La imagen de su amado príncipe sumido en el sueño. Su inerte cuerpo, sentado en una silla situada al costado de la cama, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y sus brazos cruzados; en aquella posición el noble resguardaba el sueño de su más preciado anhelo.

Y ante ello, Phichit sonrió internamente.

Sus ojos cristalizaron de forma instantánea, y una dulce sensación rodeó el umbral de su alma herida. Un leve alarido arrancó de su boca, intentando entregar un mensaje al hombre de su vida.

— _¡Ggg-a-ggaa-gaaa!_

Balbuceó apenas, en un intento de poder comunicarse, cuestión que, le fue imposible por la dislocación de su mandíbula.

« _¡Mi amor! ¡Mi amor! ¡Mi amor!_ »

Fue lo que Phichit quiso decir, impulsado por la infinita alegría que sentía por ver nuevamente al hombre al que amaba.

El príncipe, abrió sus ojos levemente. Aún con letargo, levantó su cabeza, sacudiéndola despacio. De forma tenue, ladeó su cabeza, dirigiendo su vista hacia Phichit, quien, ahora le miraba desde la cama, con las pupilas cristalizadas y revestidas de felicidad.

Y entonces, Seung-Gil...

Sintió su corazón estallar.

De un salto, el príncipe se reincorpora de la silla, para acto seguido, aferrarse al cuerpo de su amado servidor, rodeandole de forma delicada con sus brazos.

— ¡Mi amor! — exclamó el príncipe, quebrantando su voz por completo — ¡ya estoy aquí, contigo! ¡to-todo pasó, te cuidaré!

El noble, empezó a repartir de forma incesante fugaces besos en las manos de su servidor. Phichit, de la conmoción solo pudo observar con sus pupilas vidriosas aquella dulce escena. Un leve sollozo arrancó de sus labios, sobrepasado por la felicidad que sentía al estar nuevamente con su amado. El príncipe, levantó apenas su vista hacia el rostro del moreno; una tristeza indecible se posó en su pecho, cuando, pudo percatarse de que su amado estaba llorando.

— N-no llores... no llores, por favor... — susurró de forma apacible, repartiendo con suma delicadeza pequeñas caricias en el rostro de Phichit.

— Gggaa... gggddd... — balbuceó apenas el menor. Varias lágrimas deslizaron por sus mejillas heridas.

« _Te amo. Te extrañé tanto. Te necesité._ »

Quiso comunicar, mas sus balbuceos, parecían inentendibles.

— Ssshh...ssshh... — con su pulgar, acarició de forma suave en la sien de su amado —. N-no te esfuerces... sé que te duele intentar decirme algo, solo descansa, ¿sí?, vamos a solucionar todo esto — susurró, para luego, depositar un tenue beso en la frente del moreno —. Iremos al pueblo ambos, y un buen médico arreglará tu mandíbula y tus heridas, te lo prometo... te lo prometo por lo más sagrado de mi vida.

Ambos clavaron su vista en la del otro. A través de ellos, era posible percibir la intensidad de sus pulcros sentimientos. Seung-Gil, no podía apartar su vista de aquellos ojos con los que él llegaba inclusive a soñar despierto. Aunque ahora cansados; los ojos de Phichit, seguían pareciéndole los más bellos sobre el universo.

De forma tenue, volvió a besar la frente de su amado, quien, le observaba con un brillo enternecedor en la extensión de sus pupilas. Phichit, ladeó apenas sus labios heridos, en un intento de poder sonreír, y, aunque la sonrisa no pudo inmortalizarse como antes en su rostro por causa de sus heridas, Phichit lo hizo de forma interna.

Él, se sentía feliz, muy feliz, porque...

Seung-Gil, estaba nuevamente a su lado, y aquello, para Phichit, era algo que llenaba su alma por completo.

— ¡Majestad!

El llamado de un guardia desde el exterior, irrumpió de forma abrupta en aquel sublime momento. Seung-Gil, sin embargo, ignoró por completo ese llamado. Y, de un movimiento tenue, acorta distancia con el rostro de su amado, decidido a besar sus labios heridos.

— ¡Majestad!

Otro llamado se acentuó a través de la atmósfera, ésta vez de forma más intensa. Seung-Gil, apenas a pocos centímetros de los labios de su amado, se detiene molesto. Exasperado, lanza un bufido al aire, rodando sus ojos.

— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!

Respondió con un evidente tono de molestia. Phichit, solo le miró confuso.

— Hay algo importante que debo comunicarle, majestad.

Dijo con fuerza el guardia desde el exterior de la habitación. Seung-Gil, intentando retener la ira que experimentaba por haber sido interrumpido en aquel momento, se reincorpora de mala gana. Posteriormente, se dirige a paso firme hacia la puerta, abriéndola y dejando al descubierto al asustadizo guardia que le miraba al otro lado de ella.

— Ma-majest...

— ¿Qué mierda pasa? — espetó exasperado —. Más vale que sea algo realmente importante, estaba ocupado — reclamó.

— A-ah... — balbuceó —. S-sí... es importante majestad. Pasa que, el rey ha mandado a dos servidores de usted al calabozo; dice que debe usted aplicarles una condena.

— ¿Qué? — replicó con molestia — ¿Acaso mi padre aún no entiende que mis servidores son de mi dominio, y que, por lo tanto él no puede disponer de ellos?

— N-no lo sé maj...

— Voy enseguida al calabozo, tú puedes retirarte.

— ¡Sí, mi señor!

Dicho aquello, el guardia ejecuta una pequeña reverencia, para luego, alejarse a paso apresurado del lugar. Seung-Gil, rueda los ojos con exasperación, a veces, él deseaba no tener aquel tipo de responsabilidades, precisamente, para no ser interrumpido en los momentos que tuviese ahora con su amado.

— Debo ir al calabozo... — susurró de forma apacible, dirigiéndose hacia Phichit. El moreno, solo asintió con su cabeza —. Prometo que no tardaré. Dejaré la puerta con llave, tú descansa por mientras. Cuando regrese, iremos al pueblo por un buen médico, te sanará y todo estará bien. Te amo. — fue lo dicho por el príncipe a su amado. Un tenue beso fue depositado en los labios heridos del moreno. Seung-Gil, toma las sábanas, cubriendo con ellas a Phichit, el que, le miró con una expresión de total ternura. Seung-Gil, entonces sale de la habitación, con destino hacia el calabozo.

Al calabozo en donde yacían sus dos servidores, los que, habían osado en contravenir las normas del palacio, y, por aquello...

Debían ser merecedores de una terrible condena...

* * *

Un fuerte estruendo provocado por la pesada puerta de hierro ensordeció a ambos jóvenes. La intensa luz proveniente del exterior, les cegó por completo, perturbando la poca lucidez que permanecía en sus entumecidas mentes por causa del silencio y la oscuridad de la mazmorra.

Lo primero que pudieron observar fue una majestuosa silueta a contraluz, la que, acortaba rápidamente distancia hacia ellos.

— Psss, Leo... — susurró Guang, posando una mano en el hombro del mayor y sacudiendo levemente — Es el príncipe, viene hacia nosotros.

Leo apenas levantó su vista, y entonces, el príncipe se detuvo frente a ellos. Ambos jóvenes entonces, se encogen entre sus hombros, invadidos del pavor ante la presencia de su majestuoso príncipe.

— De pie — ordenó el noble. Ante ello, ambos jóvenes se reincorporan de inmediato — ¿qué han hecho para estar cautivos en este calabozo? — cuestionó.

Leo y Guang se observaron por largos segundos. El nerviosismo era evidente en lo tembloroso de sus manos y en la expresión de sus rostros. Después de un rato evadiendo la pregunta, Leo, decidió hablar.

— Ma-majestad... — balbuceó, intentando responder a la pregunta del noble.

— Rápido — espetó Seung-Gil, impaciente —. No tengo tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Leo se removió con angustia. Un profundo suspiro es emitido por él. Guang Hong, le mira de soslayo.

— Ve-verá... yo y mi amigo Guang — con ambas manos, apuntó al joven chino — estábamos... estábamos compartiendo un grato momento.

— ¿Un grato momento? — replicó Seung-Gil, arqueando una de sus cejas.

— S-sí, majestad. — respondió — Bueno... yo y Guang estábamos muy... muy cerca y... creo que nos be-besamos de casualidad...

— ¿Se besaron? — un divertido bufido arrancó de los labios del príncipe. Leo y Guang se exaltaron de inmediato.

— ¡No!, o sea... ¡digo sí!

— ¿Sí o no?

— S-sí, pero... pero... fue de amigos, digo... yo no siento nada por él, ni él siente nada por mí, ¡solo somos amigos! — exclamó — fue un accidente, el guardia nos sorprendió en el momento y... y... nos llevó hacia el rey.

— ¿Cómo dos personas pueden besarse por accidente? — cuestionó el príncipe, con una expresión de confusión en su faz.

— Bu-bueno... yo... no lo sé, creo que...

— Majestad. — interrumpió Guang en un apacible tono. Leo, se exaltó de inmediato al percatarse de que su novio establecería una conversación con el príncipe.

— ¿Sí? — respondió el príncipe, cruzándose de brazos.

— Yo y Leo somos novios — dijo con decisión —. Ese día nos estábamos besando porque, como cualquier otra pareja normal, nosotros nos amamos demasiado.

Terminó por decir. Y, ante ello, tanto el príncipe Seung-Gil como Leo, abrieron sus ojos de la perplejidad. Un silencio incómodo se acentuó por varios segundos por la extensión de la atmósfera.

— ¡E-eso no es cierto! — interrumpió Leo, notoriamente nervioso ante lo revelado por Guang; el mayor, temía por la vida de ambos — ¡solo somos amig...!

— ¡Ya basta, Leo! — gritó eufórico el joven chino. Ante ello, el príncipe da un respingo. — ¡Majestad! — exclamó — ¡Yo y Leo somos novios, nos amamos hace muchos años, nos besamos, nos queremos y nos cuidamos! — su voz quebrantó por completo, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

— ¡Guang, por favor...! — Leo no pudo creer lo que oía. Guang, había actuado de forma totalmente imprudente ante el príncipe; ahora ellos recibirían una terrible condena por ello.

— ¡¿Qué?! — encaró Guang, enojado — ¡Estoy harto de tener que ocultar lo nuestro!, ¡sí, somos novios! ¡¿y eso qué tiene de malo?! — miró de forma desafiante al príncipe — ¡Lo que yo siento por Leo es tan fuerte que, si usted majestad, quiere aplicar una condena a mi aberración por amar, entonces hágalo! — las lágrimas empezaron por surcar en sus mejillas.

Y, ante ello...

El príncipe sintió un aguijonazo cruzar por su pecho.

Seung-Gil veía en la expresión de Guang, aquella misma determinación que él tuvo cuando se resignó a aceptar lo que realmente él era. Cuando él, cedió ante su verdadera identidad, que él no era lo que todos creían, que él no seguiría satisfaciendo ideales morales e hipócritas, que él...

Que él amaba a un hombre.

Leo, sintió su vista nublarse en aquel instante. De un movimiento fugaz, se aferra a Guang, abrazándole y hundiendo el rostro del joven en su pecho.

— Dis-discúlpame... — sollozó Leo —. Discúlpame por negarte, Guang...

— Es-está bien, Leo... — respondió Guang, aferrándose de igual forma a su amado —. Lo hiciste para protegerme...

Seung-Gil, solo pudo limitarse a observar a ambos de forma estática. Una ternura indecible se extendió por el umbral de su alma. En aquel romántico abrazo entre sus dos servidores, él solo podía ver la concreción del sentimiento más natural y esencial del alma humana; _el amor._

Un sentimiento tan sancionado y estigmatizado en aquellos años, pero que, era realmente la urgente cura que requería la humanidad en la época imperante.

Porque, el amor, que traía felicidad a la vida de los seres humanos, debía ser practicado en secreto, pero la violencia, era sin embargo practicada a la luz del día...

— Majestad

Seung-Gil fue interrumpido cuando se hallaba absorto en sus pensamientos. De forma leve, alza su vista hacia sus servidores, quienes, con sus manos entrelazadas, le miraban de una forma totalmente apacible.

— Estamos listos para recibir su condena, mi señor — dijo Leo, extendiendo una gran sonrisa por su faz.

— Sí, majestad — dijo por otra parte Guang —. Recibiremos su condena sin objeción.

Y Seung-Gil, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Sus labios se tornaron temblorosos y, un leve dolor se extendió por su pecho. El príncipe, sin embargo contuvo su conmoción.

— Son libres — dijo.

— ¿Dis-disculpe? — respondió Guang, arqueando una de sus cejas; realmente estaba incrédulo ante lo dicho por el príncipe.

— Les he dicho que son libres — respondió —. No tienen castigo alguno, salgan de este calabozo y procuren que nadie los vuelva a ver besándose, deben ser más prudentes. — regañó.

Ante la absolución de su osadía, Leo y Guang, miraron perplejos al príncipe. Seung-Gil, se limitó a desviar su mirada, totalmente apenado por la situación.

— Ma-majestad...

Susurró apenas Guang. Sus ojos castaños abrieron apenas, cristalizándose nuevamente. Las lágrimas, no tardaron por surcar en sus mejillas.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! — exclamó Guang conmocionado. De un movimiento rápido, se suelta del agarre de su novio, para acto seguido, correr hacia el príncipe. — ¡Es usted un hombre benévolo, mi señor!

Una radiante sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Guang Hong. El príncipe entonces, le observó estático, absorto en la bella curva que se extendía por los labios del joven chino.

Y entonces, Seung-Gil...

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran por sus mejillas.

Aquella sonrisa que el menor regalaba a él por su buena acción, era una sonrisa revestida de inocencia y pureza, la misma sonrisa que...

Su amado solía regalar a él, antes de que el sadismo y el ego, dejara todo irreconocible...

Un fuerte sollozo arrancó de los labios de Seung-Gil. La antigua imagen de la bella sonrisa de Phichit vino a su mente, generando en él una avalancha de sensaciones. Aquella sonrisa que le había hecho perder los estribos, aquella curva que le había impulsado a la conversión de un nuevo ser, aquella misma sonrisa que le hacía experimentar sensaciones sublimes y revestida del más puro sentimiento, ahora mismo...

Ya no estaba en Phichit.

— ¡Gu-Guang! — exclamó Leo, corriendo hacia su novio y alejándole del príncipe — ¡¿qué has hecho?!

— Na-nada... — susurró, perplejo al ver como el príncipe sollozaba por su causa — so-solo le he sonreído...

— Po-por favor... — sollozó el príncipe, cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo — Vá-váyanse... dejen-déjenme solo... — suplicó.

Y ante ello, ambos jóvenes miraron con lástima al azabache. Una pequeña reverencia es ejecutada por ambos, para luego, salir de la mazmorra apresurados.

Y Seung-Gil, quedó entonces en la soledad de aquel silencioso y oscuro calabozo. Recordando...

Recordando aquella promesa que, él mismo, había jurado cumplir inclusive a costa de su propia vida, pero que...

No fue capaz de cumplir.

Impotente, incapaz, un inútil; así es como Seung-Gil se sentía en aquellos instantes. Odiándose a sí mismo por no poder tomar control de todas las situaciones, de no poder amenizar el sufrimiento de su amado, de no poder resguardar su pulcra alma, de no poder generar un cambio en la ignorancia de la gente, de no poder evitar el _accidente_ del cual había sido objeto su más preciado anhelo...

Y Seung-Gil, supo que, por su causa... la sonrisa de Phichit se había esfumado.

 _Por su causa, por su sola causa..._

 _Y, cuanto se odiaba a sí mismo por aquello, realmente, cuanto se odiaba..._

* * *

Antes de poder partir al pueblo en busca de un buen médico, el príncipe, se encargó de atender las necesidades de su servidor. Con un tiesto de agua tibia, se encargó nuevamente de limpiar las heridas de su amado, cambiando inclusive, los sucios vendajes que yacían en sus heridas.

Eligió para el menor un ropaje de seda cómodo y limpio; con una peineta de plata cepilló sus azabaches cabellos, inclinando hacia un lado las finas hebras del moreno.

Él mismo, se encargó también de alimentar a Phichit. Una porción de papilla y jugo fue lo que preparó con sus propias manos para poder abastecer de energía al hombre que amaba.

Concluido todo lo necesario para que Phichit pudiese recobrar fuerzas, Seung-Gil, entonces se dirigió junto a él a las caballerizas.

— Prepara un buen caballo para ambos, guardia. — espetó Seung-Gil a un guardia que yacía en una de las caballerizas. Con suavidad, posaba una capucha negra en el cuerpo de Phichit; la temporada de lluvias se aproximaba y el viento que soplaba se tornaba gélido.

— ¡Sí, mi señor!

— Procura poner la montura más cómoda y segura — ordenó — él está herido y debe ir cómodo.

Después de unos minutos, el guardia llegó hacia ambos con un gran corcel blanco. La montura estaba ya dispuesta para partir, por lo que Seung-Gil, no esperó por más tiempo, y, con ayuda del guardia, subieron con cuidado a Phichit en el lomo del equino, para acto seguido, subir él también.

El portón de las caballerizas fue abierto por el hombre, lo que entonces, dio paso para que el corcel avanzara hacia el exterior del palacio.

* * *

Seung-Gil rodeó con ambos brazos el cuerpo de Phichit al ir galopando. El equino, ejecutaba sus movimientos de forma suave, pues de lo contrario, ambos se agitarían demasiado por sobre el animal, y aquello, era lo que menos necesitaba el servidor del príncipe.

El sol yacía escondido por causa de una espesa masa conformada por densas nubes. El viento, a pesar de soplar levemente, avisaba desde ya la proximidad de un tiempo irregular; de a poco las corrientes se volvían gélidas.

El transcurso hacia el pueblo tardó aproximadamente veinte minutos. En el seno de la aldea, casi no se divisaba gente. Algunos mercaderes vendían brebajes calientes para la tormenta que estaba próxima a ocurrir, otros, se dedicaban a la venta de textiles y cueros de animal para poder capear el clima.

Ambos, se dirigieron hacia unas angostas y extensas calles rodeadas de distinguidas casonas. Seung-Gil, dio la señal entonces para que el equino se detuviese en una de ellas. Posteriormente, con sumo cuidado ayudó a su amado a descender del animal, para luego, atar al caballo en un soporte de madera que se extendía por las cercanías; así el animal no se alejaría de aquel lugar.

Una vez el príncipe llamó en reiteradas ocasiones, un hombre de unos sesenta años abrió la puerta.

— Majestad...

— Ha pasado tiempo, señor Teodorico Borgognoni.

 _Teodorico Borgognoni,_ el ex médico de la familia real. Dedicó veinte años de su vida al servicio de la realeza, y, concluyó con éstos cuando la Reyna Eveline partió hacia el descanso eterno.

— Por favor, pase majestad — dijo el hombre, corriéndose hacia un costado y dejando el paso libre para Phichit y Seung-Gil. Ambos, se adentran en la vieja casona. — ¿qué le trae por aquí, mi señor?, ha pasado tanto tiempo, le recuerdo de niño, ¡usted no ha cambiado nada!

— Ni usted tampoco ha cambiado, señor Teodorico — sonrió Seung-Gil —. Le he traído un paciente que está malherido — explicó —. Por lo que más quiera, necesito de su habilidad para sanar sus heridas, él es una persona importante para mí.

— ¿Casi tan importante como su madre Eveline, majestad? — preguntó el hombre, cogiendo unas llaves e intentando abrir la puerta de una habitación que yacía al costado de su salón principal.

Seung-Gil, ante aquella pregunta, solo sonríe de forma apacible. La añoranza volvió a ser parte de él, y entonces, con decisión articula;

— ... Igual de importante que ella.

Al oír aquello, Phichit abre sus ojos de la perplejidad. Sus grisáceas pupilas revisten de un intenso brillo, conmovido al saber que el príncipe incluso le consideraba tan importante como su difunta madre...

— Bien — irrumpió Teodorico — entremos aquí, esta es la habitación en donde doy mi atención médica — dijo, para luego, adentrarse en ella. Seung-Gil y Phichit, le siguieron por detrás.

* * *

La habitación era amplia. En ella podía admirarse una gran biblioteca en un costado; libros de diferentes tamaños y colores adornaban la extensión de la pared. Por otro lado, un escritorio y tres sillas, una camilla al rincón y al extremo de la habitación una repisa llena de plantas medicinales y ungüentos a medio terminar.

— Toma asiento, muchacho.

Pidió el hombre. Y Seung-Gil, ayudó a Phichit a reincorporarse en una de las sillas. Teodorico, prendió una vela cerca de ellos. Unas gafas de grandes dimensiones fueron puestas sobre el puente de su nariz, antes de proceder a examinar el cuerpo de Phichit.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? — preguntó Teodorico.

— Sufrió un accidente — respondió el príncipe —. El gran cisne de cristal que colgaba de la sala principal, cayó fuertemente sobre él y lo hirió de esta forma.

— ¿Qué tan grande es ese cisne? — llevó ambas manos al rostro de Phichit, tomándole suavemente por la quijada y examinando de cerca las heridas que éste tenía.

— Es tan pesado que, debe ser cargado a lo menos por siete hombres — respondió el noble. Teodorico lanzó un silbido al aire, signo de la sorpresa ante la respuesta del príncipe.

— Bien... — susurró —. Estas heridas se ven un poco extrañas...

Ante aquello, Seung-Gil le miró con confusión. Phichit, angustiado ante las sospechas que podría tener el médico, alzó su vista de forma agónica, clavando sus suplicantes pupilas en el rostro del señor. Teodorico, supo que aquellas heridas no eran efecto de un accidente, y era más...

Él, supo de inmediato que Phichit habría sido víctima de una tortura.

« _Por favor, no diga nada._ »

Fue lo que Phichit quiso transmitir a través de la fúnebre expresión en su rostro. El médico, pudo percatarse inmediatamente de la angustia del menor.

— ¿A... a qué se refiere con eso, señor Teodorico? — cuestionó Seung-Gil, totalmente exasperado por las palabras del hombre. Mas el médico, conmovido por la expresión en el rostro del moreno, desistió en entregar más información.

— Na-nada exactamente... — susurró —. Me refería a que, las heridas están en un buen estado, a pesar de la gravedad del accidente. — mintió. Y, ante ello, Phichit sintió un alivió inundar dentro de sí.

— Su mandíbula es lo que me preocupa — dijo Seung-Gil.

— Claro, la tiene dislocada — llevó ambos pulgares al cuello del menor, removiendo de forma suave su mandíbula. Phichit, soltó un fuerte alarido cuando sintió un dolor eléctrico recorrer hasta su sien. Seung-Gil, se exaltó de inmediato.

— ¡Le duele mucho! — exclamó angustiado. Seung-Gil, no toleraba el ver a Phichit sufriendo.

— Claro que le duele mucho — replicó el hombre — muchacho, ¿cuántos días llevas con la mandíbula así?

Phichit, alzó su mano frente al rostro del hombre, y entonces, tres dedos son alzados.

— Tres días... — susurró el médico —. Has sido muy valiente estos días, aguantar el dolor de la mandíbula dislocada por tantos días y sin ninguna intervención médica, puede devenir en efectos irreversibles.

— N-no... — susurró el príncipe. Sus ojos cristalizaron.

— Pero tranquilo, majestad — intentó tranquilizarlo —. Lo bueno es que ya está aquí, y yo, voy a sanarlo — una tenue sonrisa desliza por la faz del hombre.

Despacio, Teodorico Borgognoni, se reincorpora de la silla, para luego, dirigirse hacia la repisa en donde yacían las plantas medicinales y los ungüentos.

— Necesito que despoje al muchacho de la amarra en su rostro — indicó el médico, mientras que tomaba desde la repisa varios frascos.

Seung-Gil, con sumo cuidado, desamarró la tela que sostenía la mandíbula de Phichit, y entonces, hecho esto, la boca de Phichit volvió a abrir, provocando un agudo dolor en la mandíbula del moreno. Un fuerte alarido es emitido por él. El príncipe, empieza a desesperar ante aquello.

— ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! — sus manos se volvieron temblorosas, cuando, pudo percatarse de la mueca de agonía que yacía inmortalizada en la faz de su amado. — por-por favor... aguanta... aguanta...

— Necesitaremos que él se relaje — dijo Teodorico, llegando junto a ellos y regando por la mesa varios frascos —. Tome, majestad — dijo, inclinando hacia el príncipe una esponja húmeda.

— ¿Q-qué es esto...? — musitó el príncipe, observando con extrañeza la esponja que ahora cogía entre sus manos.

— Opio — respondió —. Esa esponja está empapada en opio, póngalo debajo de la nariz del paciente, así podrá relajarse.

Seung-Gil obedeció de inmediato. Con sumo cuidado, posicionó la esponja bajo la nariz de su amado. Phichit, comenzó por inhalar la extraña sustancia.

— Pensé que el opio ya no corría por estos lares — irrumpió Seung-Gil.

— Es difícil hallarlo — respondió —. Antes era fácil conseguirlo.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

— Hace muchos años atrás, existía una familia dedicada a la plantación de _adormidera_ — explicó —. Luego ellos mismos generaban el Opio.

— ¿Y qué pasó con ellos?, ¿dejaron de producirlo?

— No — dijo, volteando uno de los frascos y vaciándolo dentro de un pocillo de piedra —. La familia desapareció un día. Nadie supo qué ocurrió con ellos. Algunos dicen que volvieron a Asia y otros aldeanos dicen que fueron asesinados por maleantes.

— Eso es terrible... — un escalofrío recorrió por cada vértebra del príncipe.

— Lo es — aseveró —. De todas formas, ellos vivían de la agricultura, así que, vivían en lo frondoso de los bosques, así que nadie tiene certeza de lo que ocurrió realmente con ellos.

Phichit empezaba a experimentar extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo después de inhalar la esponja humedecida con opio. Su vista se tornó confusa y, los músculos de su rostro empezaron por relajar.

— Ya es hora — dijo el médico, reincorporándose de su escritorio y caminando frente a Phichit —. Está lo suficientemente relajado como para poder sanar su mandíbula.

— ¿Q-qué hará...? — preguntó Seung-Gil, nervioso ante lo que se avecindaría.

— Solo observe, majestad.

El príncipe, toma levemente distancia de Phichit, el que, permanecía con la vista estática en algún punto incierto de la habitación. El médico, arremangó su túnica, para luego, extender sus manos hacia el rostro del muchacho.

El hombre, mete sus dedos pulgares en la cavidad bucal del menor, para luego, extender el resto de sus dedos al cuerpo de la mandíbula por fuera. Con fuerza, comienza por remover la mandíbula hacia arriba y atrás, pretendiendo encajar la mandíbula de Phichit.

Sin embargo, el médico no pudo ejecutar por mucho más tiempo aquel movimiento.

De un movimiento violento, Phichit lanza un fuerte alarido al aire. Sus ojos cristalizaron de inmediato y, una expresión invadida de horror deslizó por su faz.

— ¡¿Phi-Phichit?! — exclamó Seung-Gil, sorprendido ante la repentina reacción de su amado — ¡re-relájate!

El moreno, empezó por propinar golpes al médico. Teodorico, retiró sus manos de inmediato del cuerpo de Phichit.

— ¡GGG-AAAAA, GGDDD! — balbuceó horrorizado.

Y es que, para Phichit, sentir fuerza en su mandíbula, no era solo inmensamente doloroso, sino que también...

 _Traumático._

Ante sus ojos se dibujaron nuevamente las escenas de las cuales él había sido víctima. Ante sus grisáceos ojos horrorizados, se extendió la imagen fantasmal de Snyder Koch sosteniendo la pera e introduciéndola en su boca.

Sintió nuevamente la sensación de sus muelas ser trituradas, de su mandíbula ser arrancada, del sabor metálico inundando su cavidad bucal, de su corazón cerca de sufrir un infarto cardíaco.

Se dibujó la imagen de su rostro destrozado, de su indignidad en la soledad de la mazmorra, del dolor de las agujas atravesando su piel viva.

Los gritos. Las suplicas. El llanto. Las risas del inquisidor.

 _Todo, absolutamente todo vino nuevamente a su psíquis, horrorizándolo por completo._

— ¡NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Desesperado propinaba golpes de puños y patadas. Sollozos incesantes empezaron a desprender de sus labios heridos. Teodorico, le observaba perplejo, mientras que el príncipe, se limitaba a contenerlo entre sus brazos.

— ¡Tranquilo, Phichit! — exclamó — ¡Yo estoy aquí contigo, todo está bien, tranquilo! — con ambos brazos, aprisionaba el cuerpo del menor, el que, se sacudía con insistencia.

— ¡N-naaaa, Gggdaaaa!

Y entonces el médico, pudo percatarse de lo que ocurría; _Trastorno por_ _estrés postraumático._

Phichit, estaba en aquellas condiciones por injerencia de terceros, y, más aún... Teodorico Borgognoni, supo inclusive con qué instrumento Phichit habría sido torturado; _con la pera de la angustia._

Así, dejaba en evidencia las terribles heridas que el menor poseía en el interior de su boca.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, ssshhh, ssshhh... — susurró el príncipe, cuando, por fin pudo amenizar la angustia de su servidor. Phichit, yacía apoyado en su regazo. Sus pupilas horrorizadas, temblaban a la par de su agitada respiración; el menor estaba emocionalmente en malas condiciones. — ¿Ha-hay algo que se pueda hacer...? — preguntó Seung-Gil, con su voz pendiendo en un hilo.

— Tengo un plan — dijo el médico, volviéndose hacia el escritorio.

— ¿Cuál...?

— Seré más drástico — espetó —. Prepararé un ungüento para aplicar en la zona a trabajar, además, deberá ingerir una raíz de _mandrágora,_ así, quedará inconsciente y podré realizar mi labor de mejor forma — con cuidado, tomó una raíz de mandrágora, para luego, extenderla a las manos del príncipe.

* * *

Phichit yacía en la camilla recostado. Su consciencia ya se hallaba dispersa y sumida en lo más profundo de lo incierto. Su respiración era apacible y los músculos de su rostro relajaron por completo. Seung-Gil, solo observaba con nerviosismo como el médico volvía a subir las mangas de su túnica. El ruido de sus dedos tronar le provocó un pequeño escalofrío.

— Bien, entonces comencemos.

El médico se posicionó por detrás de Phichit, mirándole de forma inversa. La boca del menor fue abierta, para así, poder examinar en el interior de la cavidad. El hombre, posicionó ambos carpos al costado del rostro del muchacho, presionando entonces en la zona baja del oído.

Posterior a aquello, ambos pulgares fueron introducidos en el interior de la boca. El resto de dedos fueron puestos en el exterior, sosteniendo el cuerpo mandibular. Con fuerza, fue elevando en sentido craneal, ejecutando movimientos rotarios hacia arriba y adentro. Por un momento, el médico mantuvo la compresión manual en el cierre mandibular, hasta que, con el pasar de los segundos, un pequeño ruido fue perceptible tanto por el príncipe como por el médico.

— ¿Q-qué fue eso...? — preguntó Seung-Gil, sorprendido ante las maniobras de Teodorico.

— Listo — sonrió —. La mandíbula de éste muchacho ya fue puesta — suavemente, desliga sus manos del rostro de Phichit, para luego, sacar de su bolsillo un vendaje y amarrarlo desde la barbilla hasta la zona superior de la cabeza.

Seung-Gil no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado. El rostro de Phichit, de forma progresiva iba mejorando, y aquello, le reconfortaba de sobremanera.

— Le daré las indicaciones para poder sanar el resto de sus heridas — dijo, para luego, dirigirse hacia su escritorio y escribir una nota.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará para sanar? — preguntó el príncipe.

— Unas dos o tres semanas, me percaté que tiene una buena cicatrización.

— ¿Le quedarán cicatrices...? — una expresión de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe ante aquella pregunta.

— Sí... — susurró el médico —. Puede que sanen el resto de heridas, pero... aquella herida que tiene en la mejilla derecha, tendrá una cicatriz. Quizá no será muy notoria, pero quedará.

Seung-Gil sintió que su corazón se comprimía al oír aquello. De forma lenta, ladeó su vista hacia el cuerpo inerte de su amado sobre la camilla; _apacible..._

Phichit se hallaba fundido en un dulce sueño, sin tener que ser testigo de las cicatrices en su rostro. El príncipe, pedía con vehemencia al cielo que las cicatrices no quedaran inmortalizadas en la faz de su amado, porque aquello, recordaría por la eternidad a Phichit los amargos momentos que habría sufrido.

Sin embargo, lo que el príncipe no sabía, es que, aquella cicatriz permanente en la mejilla de su servidor, traería a su amado recuerdos que generaban a él un dolor soportable...

Porque...

La verdadera cicatriz que derrumbaría el alma de Phichit por completo, no sería sobre su mejilla herida, sino que...

Una cicatriz espiritual. Una herida tan fuerte y profunda en el alma que, inclusive el descanso eterno, parecía vacío y banal al dolor que provocaría el suceso próximo.

Un suceso que no solo desataría la conversión definitiva de Phichit, sino que también, una apuñalada y el declive de su relación amorosa, generando una batalla entre el miedo y las ansias de protección que uno sentía por el otro.

 _Muerte, remordimiento, rechazo familiar, decepción, distancia, un descendiente y la verdad del enigma._

Aquello, estaba próximo a ocurrir, y entonces...

La cicatriz en su rostro, sería tan solo la marca de una barrera superada, pero, la cicatriz del alma...

Sería una pieza clave para el desenlace de su historia.

* * *

Su rostro se hallaba inmortalizado con una expresión abnegada. Su vista perdida se extendía desde su despacho hasta el exterior de su ventana. Las primeras gotas de lluvia rebotaban en el cristal, provocando un incesante ruido que irrumpía en su inquieto pensamiento.

« _¡YO NO SOY TU HIJO!_ »

Aquellas palabras de Seung-Gil, cruzaron nuevamente por el umbral de su pensamiento, alborotando todo en su interior. Un bufido de exasperación fue lanzado por el rey Jeroen. Con ambas manos, frotó su rostro, angustiado ante las fuertes sospechas que tenía sobre el príncipe.

 _Al parecer, Seung-Gil ya sabía que no era su hijo legítimo._

Con nerviosismo, empezó a mover su pierna de forma incesante. Con fuerza, mordió los nudillos de su mano derecha, invadido por la inquietud ante tal supuesto.

Pero, ¿quién le habría dicho algo como eso?, si él jamás había revelado algo como eso a Seung-Gil, entonces...

 _¿Cómo es que él lo sabía?_

De pronto, la puerta de su despacho abre lentamente. Un guardia, asoma su cabeza por la puerta, articulando;

— Mi señor, hay un servidor que desea hablar con usted.

— No tengo tiempo — espetó con molestia, desviando su mirada y ejecutando un ademán de desprecio con su mano.

— S-sí, mi señ...

— Es importante lo que debo hablar con usted.

Irrumpió aquel servidor en el despacho del rey. El guardia, intentó retenerle de inmediato, mas el rey, abrió sus ojos perplejo ante la osadía de su servidor.

— ¿Baek?

El rey le miró con total incredulidad. El joven, solo mantenía su vista estática en el rostro del hombre. Una expresión lúgubre repleta de ira se extendía por su faz.

— ¡Te dije que no podías entrar, servid...!

— No — interrumpió el rey —. Deja que éste servidor hable conmigo; tú puedes retirarte — ante ello, el guardia parpadea confuso.

— S-sí mi señor, con permiso — dicho aquello, la puerta del despacho es cerrada, y entonces, Baek y Jeroen, quedan a solas en la habitación.

Baek, mantenía una expresión fúnebre en su rostro. En sus pupilas azabaches, era visible el odio y el desprecio hacia el rey. Sus labios apretaron temblorosos, y, sus manos empuñaron como rocas. El rey, solo le miró con total incredulidad. Un bufido divertido arrancó de sus labios, agraciado ante la osadía de su servidor.

— ¿Por qué me miras con esa car...?

— Usted me prometió que esto sería por el bien del príncipe.

Dijo seco. Y, su respiración comenzó por tornarse agitada. Sus ojos temblorosos cristalizaron por completo. El sentimiento de odio en su faz, iba acrecentando con el pasar de los segundos.

— Espera, Baek... — el rey sintió exaltarse ante la terrible expresión en el rostro del joven —. Debes estar tranquilo, no sé de qué estás habland...

— Usted me prometió que todo esto sería por el bien de él — replicó entre dientes — ¡y no es cierto, usted me mintió! — exclamó eufórico, acortando distancia hacia el despacho del rey y acechando con su mirada al hombre.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— ¡El príncipe está sufriendo! — exclamó, golpeando fuertemente la mesa del despacho — ¡vino hacia mí llorando, está sufriendo, esto no es por su bien! — Baek rompió en llanto ante el rey. Sus pupilas temblorosas, desplegaban una fuerte sensación de ira por el ambiente — ¡usted le está haciendo daño al príncipe!

El rey, se reincorporó de inmediato de su silla. Su respiración comenzó por agitarse. De soslayo, miró la lúgubre expresión en el rostro del joven.

Baek, simplemente no podía soportar el hecho de creer que, él, podría estar generando algún daño a Seung-Gil.

— Escucha, Baek... — posó una de sus manos en su pecho, totalmente agitado, mientras que la otra, se extendió ante el rostro del muchacho, haciendo un además para poder tranquilizarlo —. Todo esto que hicimos, fue por su bien, tú lo sabes perfectamente.

— ¡Él está sufriendo por las heridas de Phichit! — volvió a exclamar entre dientes — ¡yo lo vi, lo cobijé entre mis brazos, recibí sus lágrimas!

— Por favor, debes tranquilizart...

De un movimiento rápido, el servidor arremete contra el rey. Ambas manos, fueron llevadas al cuello de la túnica del hombre, acercando de forma violenta el rostro del rey al suyo.

— E-escúcheme... — susurró tembloroso el joven, clavando su fulminante vista en el asustadizo semblante del hombre —. S-sí usted... si usted pretende hacer algo malo al príncipe y-yo...

Su cuerpo completo experimentó un severo temblor. Una solitaria lágrima surcó por una de sus mejillas.

— Voy a matarlo, ¿me oyó, majestad?, no voy a permitir que haga daño a mi señor Seung-Gil, jamás, eso jamás, ¿lo entiende?, usted me mintió, me dijo que esto sería por su bien — con fuerza, unió su sudorosa frente a la del rey —. No permitiré que usted haga daño al príncipe, sobre mi ca-cadáver...

Un leve alarido arrancó de los temblorosos labios del rey. De un movimiento violento, con sus grandes manos empuja a Baek contra la pared. El cuerpo del joven, rebota con fuerza en ella.

— ¡Maldita sea, tranquilízate! — bramó de forma desgarradora — ¡Esto es por el bien de Seung-Gil!

— ¡Él está sufriend...!

— ¡¿Y qué prefieres, Baek?! — un fuerte golpe es asestado sobre su mesa — ¡¿te duele más ver a Seung-Gil llorando un momento...?!

Exclamó eufórico, para luego, tomar una gran bocanada de aire y articular;

— ¡¿... o te dolería más ver a Seung-Gil partido por la mitad en medio de la plaza por sus aberraciones?!

Ante aquello, Baek abre sus ojos horrorizado. Con un severo temblor desperdigando control sobre su cuerpo, lleva ambas manos a su boca, intentando retener su llanto.

— N-n-nooo... nooo... — empezó por sollozar.

— ¡¿Quieres ver a tu amado Seung-Gil muerto?!

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Un grito revestido de ira y una tristeza desolladora desgarró en la garganta del joven. Con fuerza y notoria perturbación, comenzó por agitar su cabeza con ambas manos sosteniéndole. El rey, simplemente miraba con soberbia aquella escena.

— No, no, no, no, no, no, no... — repetía perturbado —. N-no... por favor no... m-mi señor Seung-Gil... mi señor, mi señor...

Y entonces, rompió en un llanto desenfrenado.

Del solo hecho de pensar que, Seung-Gil, por causa de sus _actos aberrantes_ pudiese ser condenado y asesinado por la santa inquisición, Baek, sentía su alma llenar de angustia.

No.

Él, no lo permitiría. Él sabía que, todo lo hecho por el rey, era por el mismísimo bien de su preciado príncipe. Seung-Gil, debía ir por el camino correcto.

Y Baek tenía completa convicción que, si para lograr el bien de su amado príncipe, él debía ser utilizado como un mero objeto sin dignidad ni sentimientos, entonces que...

Así fuese.

Él pondría su cuerpo y alma a disposición del príncipe. Si debía ejecutar los actos más asquerosos e inhumanos a cambio del bienestar de su amado, si tenía que privarse de sus propios deseos, si tenía que matar, si tenía que sufrir, si tenía que desafiar, inclusive si...

 _Tenía que perder su propia vida..._

Entonces, que así fuese.

— ¿Ya entiendes que, esto es entonces por el bien de Seung-Gil...? — preguntó el rey de una forma apacible. Baek, a duras penas se reincorporó del suelo. Con sus nudillos secó las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas.

— S-sí... — susurró —. Entiendo que es por el bien de mi señor...

— Entiendo que te sientas mal, Baek. Sin embargo, debes saber que Seung-Gil sufrirá por unos instantes, mas, no será asesinado por sus actos tan aberrantes y anti naturales — espetó.

— S-sí...

— Tú y yo salvaremos a Seung-Gil de aquella enfermedad, y entonces, él será un hombre de bien — una gran sonrisa se deslizó por la faz del hombre. Baek, solo le miró de soslayo con gran seriedad —. A todo esto... ¿viste el estado en que quedó su servidor personal? — preguntó el rey, dibujándose una sonrisa revestida de mofa en su semblante.

— N-no... por suerte no le vi... — susurró el joven, desviando su mirada cabizbajo.

— ¡Quedó irreconocible! — exclamó divertido — ¿sabes a quien me recordó...? — preguntó, acortando distancia hacia el servidor.

— N-no...

— Me recordó a Baek.

El joven servidor siente un brutal escalofrío recorrer por cada vértebra de su columna. Sus ojos azabaches cerraron de forma instantánea, intentando mitigar el malestar que desplegaba por el umbral de sus pensamientos.

— Ba-basta... — susurró en un agónico alarido. Ante ello, el rey dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Por qué, Baek? — musitó — ¿no te gusta acaso recordar la apariencia de la persona cuyo nombre has tomado?

— ¡Basta, por favor! — suplicó, llevándose una mano a la boca y otra al estómago. Una fuerte sensación de asco empezó por invadir en su cuerpo.

— ¡Recuérdalo, Baek, recuérdalo! — exclamó placentero.

— ¡Tenga un poco de respeto por el recuerdo de ese niño! — sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos; una expresión de ira empezó por reconquistar en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ese era un monstruo!

— ¡ERA SU HIJO!

Una brutal bofetada es asestada en pleno rostro del joven. Baek, de forma automática lleva sus manos hacia la zona herida. Pequeños alaridos del dolor empiezan a ser emitidos por el joven.

— Cierra la maldita boca — espetó con molestia. Su mirada se revistió de una ira indecible.

— N-no me recuerde más a ese niño, po-por favor... — susurró tembloroso.

— Ese es tu maldito castigo, Baek — espetó —. Llevar el nombre suyo es tu peor condena.

— Bas-basta, por favor...

— Baek vive dentro de ti.

— N-no... no...

— ¡PORQUE TÚ TE LO HAS DEVORADO!

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

De forma instantánea, Baek comenzó a introducir sus dedos enla garganta, intentando provocarse arcadas.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! — exclamó el rey, asqueado ante las acciones del muchacho.

Mas Baek, le ignoró por completo. De forma incesante, introducía sus dedos de forma profunda, con la intención de producir fuertes arcadas y poder vomitar.

— ¡GUARDIA!

Un bramido desgarrador es emitido por el rey. Ante ello, el guardia que yacía a varios metros a la entrada del pasillo, concurrió a su llamado.

— ¿Mi señor?

— Llévate a este servidor, que no vuelva a irrumpir ante mi presencia — espetó, ejecutando un ademán de desprecio con su mano.

— ¡Sí, mi señor!

De forma inmediata, el guardia toma con fuerza a Baek, quien, permanecía en el suelo de rodillas, totalmente perturbado. Cuando la puerta cierra con fuerza, una sonrisa de satisfacción se desliza por la faz del rey.

Mientras tuviese a Baek de su lado, todo saldría bien, porque...

 _El amor que Baek sentía por Seung-Gil, era tan descomunal e indecible que, él, había perdido el sentido de su propia dignidad, entregando su cuerpo y alma para los actos más bajos e inhumanos, siempre..._

 _Pensando en el bienestar de su amado Seung-Gil._

* * *

El sublime crepitar del fuego que contrastaba con las gotas de lluvia chocando en el cristal de la ventana, tornaba mucho más apacible su profundo sueño.

Una dulce y tranquilizadora melodía de flauta cruzaba por su mente, extendiendo por el ambiente una atmósfera sublime e irreal.

Unas suaves sábanas cubrían su cuerpo inerte. Una sensación cálida le rodeaba por completo; Phichit, se sentía en una nube de serenidad, todo parecía irreal.

La maldad no existía. No existía la muerte, el sufrimiento, el egoísmo, la tortura. Phichit, estaba aparentemente en el cielo.

De a poco, sus ojos empiezan a abrir, no pudiendo dilucidar de forma exacta el lugar en el que se hallaba.

Su vista confusa logró primero distinguir colores y figuras; una silueta danzante se extendió ante él, repartiendo sus colores rojizos y amarillos de forma irregular e hipnotizadora.

Una rebosante llama de fuego ardiendo en una chimenea.

Phichit, abre sus grisáceos ojos con confusión. De forma tenue, gira su cuerpo sobre sí mismo, ladeando su cabeza hacia la tranquilizadora melodía de flauta que provenía desde su espalda.

Y entonces Phichit, es testigo del emisor de aquella exquisita melodía.

 _El príncipe Seung-Gil._

Con los ojos cerrados y un aura apacible, el príncipe, sostenía entre sus manos un instrumento de viento alargado y compuesto por varios agujeros en su extensión; _una flauta dulce._

Phichit no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquella imagen. Sus ojos abrieron perplejos y sus labios separaron apenas un poco, por causa de la admiración que sintió ante aquel talento de su amado.

Seung-Gil, parecía ser otra persona en aquellos momentos. La expresión en su rostro era de total apacibilidad. Con destreza, sus dedos recorrían la extensión de la flauta formada por hueso y madera. El príncipe, parecía tener su alma inundada por la añoranza y un fuerte sentimiento de paz. Phichit, se reincorporó, sentándose en la cama sin emitir ruido alguno. Por varios segundos, observó totalmente pasmado al príncipe, limitándose solo a disfrutar de aquella dulce melodía emitida por su amado.

Después de un rato, Seung-Gil concluye la melodía, y entonces, de forma lenta abre sus ojos. En aquel instante, el príncipe da un pequeño respingo, cuando, pudo percatarse de que su servidor le miraba estático desde la cama.

— ¡Phichit! — exclamó. Y, de un movimiento rápido, se reincorpora de la silla, para luego, aferrarse con fuerza al cuerpo de su amado. Phichit, responde de inmediato al abrazo, y ambos, se funden en uno solo.

— Majestad... — susurró el joven de forma tenue. Ante ello, Seung-Gil se separa de él, sorprendido.

— ¡¿Ya... ya puedes hablar?! — una gran sonrisa se inmortaliza en su faz, alegre por volver a oír la dulce voz de su más preciado anhelo.

— Así parece... — musitó —. Sin embargo, me duele mucho, así que, solo puedo abrir un poco mi boca y apenas susurrar.

— Lo importante es que estás mejor — una de sus manos acarició de forma tenue la mejilla de su servidor —. Seguirás sanando, lo importante es que te tendré bajo mi cuidado y todo volverá a estar bien, ya lo verás.

Phichit, ladeó apenas sus labios, en un intento por sonreír. Seung-Gil, pudo percatarse de ello.

— Este lugar es... — susurró el moreno, despegando su vista del rostro del príncipe y dedicando atención a su alrededor.

— Sí — le interrumpió el príncipe —. Es la casa del bosque, la misma a la que vinimos el día de mi cumpleaños.

— Lo recuerdo...

— El efecto de la mandrágora te dejó inconsciente por más de una hora — explicó —. Preferí venir contigo hasta aquí, supuse que no querrías ir al palacio, aquí podrás al menos descansar tranquilo.

Y era cierto. Phichit no podía reposar en paz por el palacio. El excesivo ruido y la concurrencia de muchos guardias y servidores, provocaba que ambos estuviesen en un estado constante de alerta, no pudiendo nunca poder estar a solas y actuar como ellos deseaban.

— No sabía de ese talento suyo, majestad — musitó Phichit, dirigiendo su vista hacia la flauta que aún sostenía el príncipe entre sus manos.  
— ¡A-ah! — exclamó avergonzado, soltando de inmediato el instrumento —. E-es... bueno, es un talento un poco aburrido...  
— A mí me parece hermoso — dijo el moreno —. Es usted un gran artista, esa melodía es muy tranquilizadora, ¿Cómo usted aprendió a tocar algo como eso? — cuestionó. Seung-Gil, desvió su mirada con añoranza; un sentimiento de apacibilidad desperdigó por su alma.  
— Después de la muerte de mi madre... empecé a huir del palacio muy seguido — explicó —. En aquel entonces, solía refugiarme en la catedral del pueblo. Fue allí cuando entonces, conocí al sacerdote Celestino.

Phichit dio un pequeño respingo al oír aquel nombre. ''Celestino'', Sí... era el nombre del mismo sacerdote que les defendió frente a Snyder en la catedral.

— Él supo que me sentí muy solo después de la muerte de mi madre — susurró —. Entonces, él se volvió como un padre para mí. Sí algo de humano aún me queda, fue gracias a sus enseñanzas... ¡Además!, fue él quien me enseñó a tocar este instrumento...  
— Ya veo... — susurró Phichit, enternecido ante las palabras del príncipe. De forma tenue, se inclinó para poder tomar el instrumento entre sus manos. Curioso, comenzó a examinar el objeto.  
— Para tocarlo debes posicionar tus dedos de esta forma — musitó el príncipe, y, de forma suave, se posicionó por detrás de su servidor. Sus brazos, fueron alzados por alrededor del moreno, juntando éstas con las manos de Phichit.

Ambos, se mantuvieron de esa forma por largos segundos. Seung-Gil, posicionó sus labios en el cuello de su amado, repartiendo suaves y minúsculos besos en la zona. Phichit, sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda, cuando, sintió la calidez y la suavidad de la respiración del príncipe por detrás de su cuello.

Sus tersas manos se entrelazaron de forma progresiva a través del instrumento. Seung-Gil, delineó con sus hambrientos labios cada pulcro centímetro de piel morena. Su olor, su suavidad, su color; todo aquello, traía al cuerpo del príncipe una infinidad de sensaciones enloquecedoras. Phichit mantuvo su mirada perdida en el danzante fuego de la chimenea, la lucidez de sus sentidos se perdió por un extenso rato, limitándose sólo a experimentar cada sublime sensación que su amado príncipe le provocaba.

 _Erótico._

Aquel, fue el primer momento erótico que ambos experimentaron, en la lejanía del palacio y en las entrañas del frondoso bosque entre la torrencial lluvia.

Un leve suspiro fue emitido por el moreno, cuando, sintió por primera vez lo suave, cálido y húmedo en su cuello. La lengua del príncipe, se deslizó de forma tenue por su piel. Phichit, apretó con fuerza las manos de su amado, y, sintió que empezaba a perder el hilo de sus sentidos.

— _Te amo tanto, Phichit..._

Susurró el príncipe en su oído, y el menor, sintió su corazón estallar ante tal exquisita voz.

De pronto, Phichit alza apenas su vista, y, ante él, se extiende entonces su reflejo.

Sus ojos abrieron de la perplejidad, una expresión de desconcierto se inmortalizó en su faz.

En la ventana de cristal que yacía frente a él, Phichit, pudo volver a evidenciar su ahora cambiado rostro. Si bien, había disminuido la hinchazón y su mandíbula estaba nuevamente en su posición, Phichit, sintió su alma caer a pedazos por las notorias cicatrices.

Y él, sintió asco de sí mismo en aquellos instantes; indigno del príncipe, indeseable, horroroso, acomplejado, objeto de lástima y de burla.

El príncipe, no merecía algo tan horroroso como eso.

De un movimiento rápido, Phichit, aleja al príncipe de un fuerte manotazo. Angustiado, camina varios pasos hacia la ventana, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Seung-Gil, le mira con total perplejidad y confusión.

— Phi-Phichit... ¿q-qué pas...?  
— Aléjese de mí, por favor.

Musitó el moreno, pudiendo ser perceptible un severo quiebre en su voz. Seung-Gil, sintió un aguijonazo cruzar por su pecho.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó confuso —. Dis-disculpa si he sido atrevido, no debí besarte de aquella forma, mi intención no es incomodarte — de forma rápida, intenta acortar distancia hacia su amado —. Phich...  
— Aléjese, majestad — volvió a pedir en un susurro. Seung-Gil, sintió dolor al oír a su amado en un evidente tono de tristeza —. Quiero irme de... de este lugar — dijo, para luego, caminar hacia la puerta con su rostro aún hundido entre sus temblorosas manos.  
— ¡Eso sí que no! — exclamó el príncipe, obstruyendo la salida.  
— Majestad, por fav...  
— No — espetó con decisión —, está lloviendo torrencialmente allí afuera, es muy peligroso — advirtió —. Además, podrías perderte en el frondoso bosque y enfermar — con suavidad, intentó alejar las manos de Phichit de su rostro, mas éste, opuso resistencia.  
— N-no haga eso, po-por favor... — suplicó Phichit, volteándose y rehuyendo varios pasos en dirección a la ventana. Seung-Gil, le siguió por detrás.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Phichit? — preguntó el noble, en un evidente tono de preocupación — ¿Hay algo de mí que no sea de tu agrado?, ¿Crees que vamos muy rápido con esto?, ¿Mi actitud reciente te incomod...?  
— No, majestad...  
— ¡¿Entonces qué pasa?! — exclamó ofuscado. Una expresión de molestia se asentó en su faz.

Phichit, se mantuvo por varios segundos mirando la lluvia a través de la ventana, guardando total silencio. Después de un rato, el moreno voltea su rostro hacia el príncipe, y, con una expresión inundada en congoja y los ojos cristalizados, articula;

— Soy horroroso, majestad — susurró —. No soy digno de usted, mi señor.

El príncipe Seung-Gil, siente su alma ser rasgada por el filo de miles de cuchillos. Por extensos segundos, sus labios no pudieron articular palabra alguna, limitándose solo, a mantener su vista clavada en los tristes y cristalizados ojos de su amado.

— N-no digas eso, Phichit... — susurró, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo.  
— E-es cierto... yo... soy ahora horroroso — replicó —. Usted no tiene obligación alguna de cuidarme, majestad. Entiendo que sienta usted lástima de mi situación, pero, quiero que entienda que no debe sentirse comprometido a ayudarme, usted no está obligado a cargar con esto, yo...  
— Ya basta, Phichit.  
— ¿Por qué razón usted gastaría su valioso tiempo con alguien de esta apariencia?, usted tiene a su lado a una hermosa mujer llena de vitalidad, una princesa, un brillante futuro por delante, a alguien que podrá dar a usted un descendiente, tiene a... a su prometida — un leve temblor fue perceptible en lo último —. Entiendo que su buen corazón le dicte tener que ayudarme, pero, majestad... no se rebaje a este nivel, es usted un hombre importante e irremplazable, yo... yo puedo ser perfectamente reemplazabl...

— BASTA.

Murmulló Seung-Gil entre dientes, con una expresión inundada en ira y consternación. Por varios segundos, Phichit solo pudo mirarle totalmente atónito. El príncipe, levantó su vista apenas, y entonces, con los ojos revestidos de lágrimas, hacia Phichit articuló;

— Me duele lo que estás diciendo.

Y entonces una lágrima cedió, surcando por lo pálido de sus mejillas. Phichit, contrajo sus pupilas de la perplejidad, y entonces, desvió su mirada a duras penas con el dolor punzando en su pecho.

— Nada de lo que dices es cierto... — susurró el príncipe, limpiando sus lágrimas con el antebrazo. A paso lento, acorta distancia hacia su amado —. Phichit, mírame...

Demandó de forma apacible, dibujando en su faz una expresión repleta de congoja. Su servidor, bajo apenas su vista. De forma lenta, negó con su cabeza, apenado ante tal situación.

— Phichit, escuch...

— Soy... — musitó. En su voz era perceptible el sentimiento de frustración —. Soy un monstruo...

El corazón del príncipe se contrajo a más no poder. Un sentimiento de consternación y tristeza desperdigó por el umbral de su alma. Seung-Gil, no soportaba oír como su más preciado anhelo se despreciaba a sí mismo, porque Phichit, era quizá el humano más maravilloso que él habría conocido en su vida.

— Tú no eres un monstruo... — de forma lenta, acorta total distancia hacia Phichit. Con una de sus manos, toma suavemente por la barbilla al moreno, para luego, alzar su rostro con cuidado. Seung-Gil, clava su apacible mirada en la de Phichit —. ¿Recuerdas los primeros días en el palacio? — preguntó el azabache, dibujándose una expresión de añoranza en su faz.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo, majestad?, fue cuando le conocí...

— En ese entonces yo era un monstruo — dijo el príncipe, arqueando una de sus cejas —. Aún así, tú aprendiste a amarme siendo de esa forma.

Phichit, dibuja una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Una leve risa arranca de los labios del príncipe.

— Phichit... lo que hace monstruosas a las personas, no es su apariencia física — musitó, tomando un mechón de cabello azabache y acomodándolo por detrás de la oreja de su amado —. Lo que hace monstruosas a las personas, es su alma.

Sus grisáceos ojos cristalizaron. Un esperanzador brillo revistió sus pupilas inundadas de admiración hacia las palabras del príncipe.

— Yo solía ser un monstruo, y tú... tú fuiste quien me cambió. Si bien, jamás podré saldar el daño que hice a mucha gente, por tu causa y la bondad de tu alma, es que estoy dispuesto a enmendar mis errores — dijo con decisión —. Tú jamás fuiste, ni serás un monstruo, tú fuiste quien salvo a este monstruoso hombre de la agonía de su propia alma envenenada, Phichit.

— Ma-majest...

— No, no digas nada — irrumpió —. No quiero que vuelvas a decir cosas como esas, no quiero que vuelvas a despreciarte. Tu valor como persona jamás dependerá de tu apariencia física, eso nunca.

Phichit no pudo evitar soltar un primer alarido. Por un momento, se sintió como un completo estúpido por aquel anterior comportamiento. Las lágrimas cedieron por el borde de sus ojos, y entonces, éstas empezaron a deslizar por sus mejillas. El príncipe Seung-Gil, aferró de forma suave el rostro de su amado hacia su pecho. Con movimientos tersos, empezó por acariciar las finas hebras del moreno.

— Lo-lo lamento tanto, ma-majestad... — sollozó de forma amarga. Seung-Gil, contrajo el cuerpo de Phichit más hacia el suyo.

— Está bien, tranquilo — susurró —, sé que te sientes mal por lo que pasó, pero todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Por largos segundos, Phichit encontró un refugio en el regazo de su amado, quien, con sus tersas caricias, mitigaba cualquier sentimiento negativo en el alma del menor.

De un movimiento suave, Phichit separa su rostro del regazo del príncipe. Seung-Gil, le mira confuso.

— Majestad...

— ¿Sí?

De un movimiento suave, Phichit acorta distancia hacia el rostro del azabache, y entonces, sus labios son depositados de forma tenue en los de su amado. Seung-Gil, abre sus ojos de la perplejidad, un intenso carmín pigmentó el pálido de sus mejillas.

— Gracias... — susurró, separándose apenas del rostro del príncipe. Seung-Gil, le sostuvo con fuerza de la cintura, atrayendo el cuerpo de su servidor hacia el suyo.

— Te extrañe tanto — musitó Seung-Gil, uniendo su nariz con la de Phichit, ejecutando suaves movimientos de izquierda a derecha con ella.

— Y yo le extrañé a usted... — sus brazos se alzaron por sobre los hombros del príncipe, aferrándose a él y acortando distancia nuevamente hacia su rostro.

— Bueno, y si tanto nos extrañamos... ¿por qué no nos amamos en plenitud ahora que nadie nos molesta? — una pequeña risa arrancó de los labios del príncipe. Phichit, no pudo evitar ladear sus labios, en un intento por sonreír.

— No tengo objeción hacia su petición, mi príncipe...

La pequeña morada en medio del frondoso bosque, inundó de apacibles risas, signo de la paz y tranquilidad que ambos experimentaban cuando se tenían de forma incondicional. El cuadro de aquellas personas que solían habitar allí, el crepitar del danzante fuego y la torrencial lluvia, fueron testigos de lo que pasó aquella tarde en la cabaña, en que ambos, despojaron de sus almas los negativos sentimientos que, de forma inevitable, se adherían al alma humana por causa de la tan brutal época.

Caricias infinitas, besos revestidos de dulzura, abrazos que unían en un lazo inquebrantable dos almas destinadas a corromper la estigmatización y la ignorancia del hombre.

Dos estirpes distintas, un mismo ferviente sentimiento rebosante de la más pasional historia. Un beso tras otro, sus dedos entrelazados entre sus finas hebras, un recorrido por cada centímetro de piel blanca y morena, suspiros, sanación, uno solo.

Hacer el amor.

Pero no carnalmente, sino que, hacer el amor en el sentido más íntimo e infinito, más profundo y sublime. Hacer el amor construyendo y uniendo momentos para el recuerdo, reforzando el lazo que los unía, edificando los cimientos que soportaban su relación, palpando cada característica de su alma, intimando en lo más profundo de sus espíritus.

Porque, aquella tarde en la cabaña, el príncipe Seung-Gil y su servidor Phichit... hicieron el amor de la forma más profunda y sublime posible.

 _Construyendo lazos y dejando sus almas al desnudo, sin miedo a parecer expuestos y débiles ante el otro; porque aquello, no era signo de sumisión, sino que, signo del infinito amor que cada uno sentía por el otro._

 _Porque ellos, eran dos hombres que se amaban, dos hombres dispuestos a cambiar el curso de la historia, a romper los estigmas sociales y religiosos, con el acto más valiente de osadía jamás existente._

* * *

El incesante caminar de aquel hombre resonaba por el pasillo que daba hacia el despacho del rey. El guardia real, intentaba retenerle, mas el hombre, al tener también una alta posición jerárquica, constituía una barrera para el proceder del guardia.

— Señor Snyder, usted debe tener un permiso previo para poder hablar antes con el rey, por fav...

— Ya le dije que es urgente, déjese de pavadas.

— Pe-pero...

De forma abrupta, Snyder Koch, abre la puerta que da paso al despacho del rey, irrumpiendo dentro de ella. Jeroen, de un movimiento fugaz, gira sobre sí mismo. Con una expresión de total consternación, el rey observa aquella escena.

— ¡Hola, rey Jeroen! — exclamó Snyder, en un evidente tono de sarcasmo. El guardia, dibuja en su rostro una expresión de total nerviosismo.

— ¡Ma-majestad! — exclamó — ¡intenté advertirle al señor Snyder que no podría pasar, pero e...!

— ¡Cállese! — exclamó el inquisidor — vengo a tratar un asunto de negocios con el rey, ¿no es así majestad...?

— ¿Qué está pasando...? — se limitó a preguntar Jeroen, acrecentando en su faz una expresión de ira y desconcierto.

— Majestad, yo traté de advert...

— Es un asunto de suma urgencia, mi señor — dijo con decisión Snyder Koch.

Y, ante ello, el rey le mira estático por varios segundos, demandando con su lúgubre expresión, alguna respuesta a la confusa situación.

— Guardia — espetó el rey, llamando la atención del nervioso hombre.

— ¿Sí, mi se-señor?

— Retírate, déjame a solas con el señor Snyder — espetó.

Y, ante ello, el guardia asiente con su cabeza, para acto seguido, ejecutar una pequeña reverencia y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Por varios segundos, el rey dedicó una lúgubre expresión hacia Snyder, quien, solo mantenía en su rostro un sentimiento de total soberbia.

— No me mire de esa forma, señor Jeroen — dijo Snyder divertido, tomando asiento, despreocupado —. A pesar de la torrencial lluvia, he venido de todas formas a visitarl...

— ¿Qué haces acá, Snyder? — le irrumpió a secas, sin ánimos ni signos de amabilidad. Snyder, lanzó un divertido bufido al viento.

— Ya dije, señor. Vengo por asuntos de negocios.

— No recuerdo haberte llamado por negocios.

— La verdad, yo tampoco lo recuerdo.

La exasperación y el desconcierto empezaron por inmortalizar en el rostro del rey. Con un movimiento lento y rígido, Jeroen, toma asiento frente a Snyder, en su despacho.

— No olvides tu posición, Snyder — le advirtió, dedicando una lúgubre expresión —. Eres un inquisidor, pero yo sigo siendo tu rey y el hombre más importante de este reino.

— Mi señor, por favor no empieces con esas imbecilidades.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Dije que vengo por asuntos de negocios, créeme que, será conveniente para ambos — una divertida sonrisa se deslizó por la faz del inquisidor. El rey Jeroen, sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer por sus vértebras.

— Habla rápido, no estoy de humor — espetó —. Además que, seguramente no será de mi interés.

— Oh, no... no te equivoques, Jeroen. Seguro que será de tu interés...

De un movimiento rápido, Snyder Koch, se inclina hacia atrás, para luego, posicionar ambas piernas sobre el escritorio del rey, cruzándolas sin ningún signo de respeto y pudor. Jeroen, abre sus ojos de la perplejidad, una sensación de rabia empezó por desperdigar en su mente.

— ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!

— Trescientas monedas de oro.

— ¿Qué?

— Trescientas monedas de oro cada siete días, mi señor. Eso es lo que pido.

Una expresión de total confusión se inmortalizó en el semblante del rey. Snyder, lanza una divertida carcajada al aire, revestida de mofa y soberbia.

— El diario de su hijo Seung-Gil, majestad.

— ¿Qué ocurre con el diario de mi hijo? — cuestionó intrigado Jeroen —. Aquel diario está en posesión de su servidor más antiguo, le dije a usted que lo devolviera apenas terminara su interrogator...

De pronto, el rey para en seco. Ante la divertida expresión de Snyder Koch, sus ojos abren del horror. Sus labios separan, signo de las fuertes sospechas que invadieron en su mente.

— Veo que ya lo entendió, señor Jeroen — espetó orgulloso Snyder.

— Pe-pero... fue un trato, se supone que...

— Tengo bajo mi dominio el diario de su hijo Seung-Gil, mi rey Jeroen.

Al oír aquello, el rey sintió un escalofrío de dimensiones indecibles recorrer por la totalidad de su cuerpo. Un fuerte mareo invadió en su cabeza.

— Esto no es justo, Snyder...

— Nada en la vista es justo, mi rey — rio —, ni siquiera la tortura de ese pobre muchachito fue justo, después de todo, él no sabía nada respecto de los aberrantes actos de tu hijo, ¿o me equivoco?

Gotas frías de sudor empezaron por surcar en la sien de Jeroen. Snyder, tenía en su rostro la soberbia inmortalizada.

— Por mi silencio deberás pagarme trescientas monedas de oro cada siete días; ni más ni menos — espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

— No puedo — dijo —, eso es mucho.

— ¡Vah! — exclamó agraciado —, pensé que vuestro reino era uno de los más ricos.

— No puedo malgastar dinero de esa forma, Snyder — dijo, frotando sus temblorosas manos por su rostro —. Dentro de muy poco mi hijo Seung-Gil deberá contraer matrimonio con su prometida. Necesito invertir en su boda, organizar todo, pagar los servicios, ¡necesito mucho dinero para aquello, y la concreción del matrimonio está muy cerca!

— No me interesa — dijo sin mas —, entonces aplace esa boda.

— Snyder...

— En el diario de Seung-Gil hay cosas bastante interesantes, ¿lo sabía, mi señor? — una media sonrisa se deslizó por su faz —. No tenía conocimiento de que usted era su padrastro.

Ante ello, el rey sintió que desfallecía. Snyder, lanzó una fuerte carcajada revestida de soberbia.

— Tenga... tenga consideraci...

— Tampoco tenía conocimiento de que, usted era el asesino de la Reyna Eveline, majestad — encaró —. Usted ha hecho creer toda la vida a su pueblo, que su difunta esposa había decidido por cuenta propia acabar con su vida.

Grandes arcadas fueron ejecutadas por Jeroen, cuando, sintió que todo se venía abajo. Con sus profundos ojos invadidos de ira, despellejó a Snyder con la vista, maldiciendo a más no poder. El inquisidor, rio divertido ante aquello.

— Al parecer, el príncipe Seung-Gil documentó su vida en este diario a partir de los diez años — explicó —. Hay capítulos de su vida bastante interesantes, otros aburridos, otros bastantes reveladores, y, en especial... — sonrió — ... bastante peligrosos para usted, mi rey.

— Snyder, sé que podemos llegar a un arreglo — musitó con nerviosismo —. Prometo pagarte lo que pides, pero, por favor, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte...

— ¡No, mi señor! — exclamó el inquisidor —, más bien, la advertencia es para usted. Es usted quien tiene en sus manos el futuro de su propio reino.

Por varios segundos, el rey bajó su rostro, apoyando su frente en sus manos entrelazadas y apoyadas en el escritorio. Snyder Koch, el hombre representante de la santa inquisición, simplemente podía limitarse a sonreír triunfante ante su osadía.

— S-si... si vas a pedirme esa cantidad de dinero por callar todas aquellas situaciones... — se detuvo, totalmente superado por la frustración — al menos procura decirme si tienes alguna sospecha acerca del amorío de Seung-Gil...

El inquisidor, arquea ambas cejas, curioso ante tal demanda. Una de sus grandes y huesudas manos, es posicionada por debajo de su barbilla, escéptico ante lo que diría.

— Tengo una leve sospecha — espetó.

Ante ello, el Rey Jeroen abre sus ojos de la perplejidad,

— ¿Quién?

— Su servidor personal, majestad — afirmó — ese muchachito de piel morena y bastante menudo, ¿no es obvio?

— ¡¿Q-qué?! — exclamó Jeroen, totalmente agraciado de lo dicho por Snyder.

— Señor, te lo digo porque ese muchachito es muy peligroso — dijo con total seriedad —, él es capaz de conquistar a cualquier hombre o mujer que se le cruce, soy capaz de afirmar que es inclusive un brujo.

— ¿Por qué dices algo como eso?

Ante aquella pregunta, Snyder sintió que había ejecutado un comentario no solo indebido, sino que además, sumamente revelador.

— N-no... no lo digo por nada, Jeroen... — trató de excusarse — digo... es de piel oscura, ¿no?, esa gente siempre practica la brujería y ese tipo de tradiciones herejes.

Una risa incontenible arrancó de los labios del rey Jeroen. Con ambas manos, intentó retener las carcajadas que, de forma despavorida, resonaban por la habitación. Snyder, solo le observó totalmente perplejo.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? — preguntó exasperado.

— ¡Por favor, Snyder! — exclamó divertido — ¡eso es totalmente ridículo!, ¡Seung-Gil y su servidor personal, que osadía de tu parte!

— ¡¿Qué tiene eso de imposible?! — exclamó el inquisidor, bajando sus pies del escritorio y tomando una posición acechadora.

— Mucho de imposible.

— ¿Qué?

De forma rápida, el rey Jeroen asesta un estruendoso golpe en medio del escritorio, para luego, inclinarse por completo ante Snyder.

— Puede que mi hijo cometa actos aberrantes, pero él, jamás... escucha, JAMÁS, se rebajaría a cometerlos con un sucio servidor, ¿lo entiendes? — una lúgubre expresión fue dedicada al inquisidor —. Seung-Gil tiene clara su posición. Él, es un príncipe, un hombre de alta cuna, un hombre de jerarquía — lentamente, va volviendo a su posición original —. Puede que Seung-Gil esté cometiendo estos actos aberrantes con algún noble, o quizás inclusive, algún caballero — una de sus manos fue puesta en su barbilla.

— ¿Cree usted, señor Jeroen...?

— Claro que sí — espetó con decisión —. Ha de ser con un jovencito del pueblo, Seung-Gil jamás se rebajaría a mantener un amorío con alguno de sus servidores, conozco sus límites — dijo, totalmente convencido —, él siempre despreció a sus servidores, estoy seguro que todo esto es producto de algún noble o caballero.

El inquisidor, solo lanzó un pequeño bufido al aire, para luego, encogerse de hombros.

— Bueno, rey Jeroen, entonces... por lo visto, no hay nada más que pueda hacer por usted — dijo, intentando reincorporarse de la silla —. Recuerde las trescientas monedas de oro, de lo contrario, no se llevará usted una grata sorpresa — intentó alejarse, mas el rey, le detuvo de forma violenta.

— Espera.

— ¿Q-qué sucede...?

— Si piensas que, pagaré trescientas monedas de oro solo por tu silencio, estás muy equivocado — espetó, con una gran sonrisa extendiéndose por su faz. Snyder, le miró confuso.

— No lo entiendo.

— Deberás realizar una labor investigativa a los aldeanos del pueblo — ordenó.

— ¿Cómo? — el inquisidor, arqueó ambas cejas, escéptico ante lo dicho por el rey.

— Irás al pueblo y preguntarás casa por casa, y aldeano por aldeano. Si el hombre que está enloqueciendo a Seung-Gil, vive en el pueblo, entonces algún aldeano o aldeana le habrá visto a mi hijo en alguna conducta reveladora o sospechosa — explicó —, deberás hacer lo posible por obtener información, tal y como tú lo sabes hacer. Ése será tu trabajo, Snyder.

Una sonrisa soberbia se extendió por la faz de Snyder Koch. De cierto modo, era una petición justa, después de todo, trescientas monedas de oro cada siete días, no era un saldo menor.

— Bien, acepto la tarea que me has encomendado, Rey Jeroen.

— Te lo encargo.

El hombre, camina con dirección a la salida, totalmente complacido al obtener su fin a través del chantaje. De pronto, antes de poder cruzar por la puerta, Snyder se voltea hacia el rey, articulando;

— Una pregunta antes de irme, Jeroen — dijo —. Como fue en el caso del muchachito que es servidor personal de tu hijo, para la obtención de la información, ¿ahora debo también controlarme?, ¿o tengo permitido ir más allá?

Ante aquella pregunta, una sonrisa revestida de sadismo se despliega por la faz del Rey Jeroen. Un divertido bufido arranca desde sus labios, para luego, articular;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Tienes permitido ejecutar todas tus tácticas de confesión, Snyder. Si un aldeano es sospechoso de saber algo al respecto y se niega a hablar, entonces mátalo. Mata a quien debas matar, porque nadie en este pueblo, se burlará de la familia real y la santa inquisición.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella orden del rey Jeroen, traería un sin número de injusticias y situaciones agónicas a los más desprotegidos y desfavorecidos del pueblo. Una época en donde, no existía ni la libertad, ni la igualdad ni la fraternidad, sería testigo de la brutalidad y el sadismo de quienes decían obrar por la sana convivencia y resguardar los preceptos religiosos.

Aquello, traería consigo un vuelco en esta historia, trayendo una total conversión en aquel joven que intentaba sanar sus cicatrices provocadas por la necedad de Snyder.

 _Muerte, remordimiento, ruptura, un descendiente y la verdad de los enigmas._

Aquello, estaba próximo a ocurrir.

En la época más oscura en la historia de la humanidad.

* * *

N/A;

¡Hola a todas!, vuelvo con actualización después de mil años uvú

Realmente espero que, este capítulo haya sido de vuestro gusto y la espera haya valido la pena. Lo espero de todo corazón.

¡Bueno, hay cosas que debo decir!

1° Como ya dije hace como cuatro capítulos atrás... ''hay una aparente calma''. Supongo que este capítulo fue un poco más tranquilo (les quise regalar un poco de fluff después de hacerlas chillar como magdalenas), así que relájense por ahora, ya volverán a sufrir.

2° ¡Este capítulo tuvo una clara referencia histórica!, y es a don Teodorico Borgognoni. Éste hombre — que puse además como un personaje en la historia —, fue real. Él fue el pionero de la anestesia en las cirugías. Éste hombre, solía utilizar esponjas con opio, mandrágora o beleño para adormecer a sus pacientes y poder operarlos. También contribuyó enormemente a la limpieza de heridas con vino.

¡Espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado!, gracias a todas por leer, se ganan el cielo. Abrazos!~ :D


	11. Chapter 11

Antes de leer;

1° ¡Iniciamos con el 2do arco de la historia!

2° Lean las notitas del final, por favor, es importante. 3

* * *

 **ARCO II:** **DEL GORRIÓN DE PAPEL CUYAS ALAS SE QUEMARON, PERO QUE APRENDIÓ A VOLAR SIN ELLAS.**

 _De la vida frágil y efímera; de los sueños rotos, del rechazo familiar, de un hijo muerto, del egoísmo, de la conversión del alma y la distancia._

 _El día en que los hombres sean capaces de soportar el dolor que ocasiona vivir, entonces aquel día, bienaventurados sean._

* * *

Sus pupilas nubladas yacían clavadas en el extenso horizonte que era visible desde la planta superior del Palacio. Una fresca brisa cruzaba el reino; la lluvia ya había cesado, y tan solo la huella de una gélida atmósfera insistía en quedarse.

Los fatídicos recuerdos cruzaban por su ya imperturbable mente. Él, ya no temía a nada, la vida le había enseñado a pulso que el miedo no era una opción cuando había que hacer frente a situaciones adversas. Tan solo el insaciable deseo de proteger a quien fuese la piedra fundamental de la poca vitalidad de su alma, le mantenía aún con el corazón palpitando y la respiración en ritmo; Baek, seguía con vida solo por Seung-Gil.

Una espesa lágrima cargada de congoja rodó por su mejilla izquierda. Sus manos nerviosas friccionaban entre sí, intentando amenizar la terrible culpa que carcomía en cada fibra de su impenetrable alma.

—Vaya, quién diría que tú tendrías corazón.

Oyó el joven por su costado. Una voz que le pareció familiar de inmediato le sacó de forma abrupta desde la inmersión de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos inundados de lágrimas abrieron de la perplejidad, para luego, ladear apenas su rostro hacia su costado derecho, en donde yacía el emisor de aquellas palabras.

—¿Tú Baek? ¿Llorando? ¿Qué te pasa? —Una expresión de burla se inmortalizó en el rostro de Jen. Una carcajada sonora emitió desde sus labios, agraciado ante el expuesto semblante de Baek, un joven que siempre demostraba ser totalmente sólido de sentimientos.

—Déjame en paz —masculló, siendo perceptible un ligero quiebre en su voz. De forma inmediata alzó su antebrazo, secando con aquella zona las lágrimas que luchaban por rebalsar de sus ojos.

—Nunca te había visto llorar. —De forma rápida se posicionó al costado del joven, sentándose junto a él—. Pensé que no tenías sentimientos. —Insistió en fastidiarlo—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—No es de tu incumbencia —espetó con molestia, desviando su lúgubre mirada hacia Jen. El joven dio un pequeño respingo del susto.

—Perdóname... —Alzó ambas cejas y desvió la mirada—. Solo me estaba preocupando por ti.

Baek se limitó a ignorar la presencia del muchacho. Por varios minutos, clavó su vista en la inmensidad, allá en donde la escasa huella del sol se hundía tras el horizonte del mar, dejando una leve luz fantasmal por el cielo. Sus ojos volvieron a cristalizar, su rostro se hallaba inundado por una expresión de congoja y añoranza; Jen pudo percatarse de ello.

—Jen... —musitó apenas Baek, sin remover su intacta vista del horizonte. El joven mantenía un semblante notoriamente quebrantado.

—¿Umh? —preguntó Jen, sin mucho interés.

—T-tú...

El joven apenas podía balbucear. Una severa inestabilidad emocional era perceptible en cada palabra que articulaba. Sus labios se tornaron temblorosos, y sus pupilas invadidas de añoranza, volvían a cristalizar.

Jen entrecerró sus ojos y contrajo sus cejas, extrañado ante el inusual comportamiento del muchacho; él siempre se había mostrado insensible, jamás imaginó ver a Baek de esa forma.

—¿Tú crees que... que hicimos bien con Phichit?

De forma lenta, Baek dirige su mirada a Jen, quien, le veía con total consternación por la pregunta reciente. En el rostro del muchacho era visible la perturbación. Las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar por lo pálido de sus mejillas.

—¿Q-qué estás diciend...?

—¡¿Realmente es correcto lo que hicimos con Phichit?! —exclamó con fuerza, totalmente consternado. De un rápido movimiento, Jen obstruye los labios de Baek, intentando callar las palabras del muchacho.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡Alguien podría oírte! —masculló, fulminando con su lúgubre mirada a Baek.

El joven, preso de la coerción física de Jen, de un movimiento fugaz y empleando la mayor fuerza posible, se zafó del agarre de forma violenta.

—¡Pero...! —intentó continuar.

—Baek... —Clavó su densa y mortífera vista en el débil semblante del muchacho. Baek tragó saliva—. ¿Qué mierda pretendes? ¿Qué todo el mundo se entere de lo que hicimos?

El joven bajó su mirada temblorosa. Un leve sollozó arrancó de sus labios, ante ello, Jen rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—¿No que odiabas a Phichit? ¿Por qué sientes culpa ahora de lo que hicimos?

—N-no es por Phichit...

Musitó apenas, siendo casi imperceptible el lamento de su parte. Jen le mira con total extrañeza.

—¿Y entonces, por qué te pone tan mal todo este asunto?

Un tortuoso recuerdo cruzó nuevamente por la perturbada consciencia del joven. Otro leve sollozo arranca de sus labios. De forma temblorosa lleva ambas manos a su rostro, intentando ocultar su débil semblante.

—Es...es por mi prí-príncipe Seung-Gil...

Y Baek, no pudo contener el llanto. Sobre su mente se dibujó de nuevo la expresión inundada en sufrimiento de su querido príncipe; una terrible estocada punzó en su corazón. Jen abrió los ojos descolocado ante la situación.

—Ba-Baek, relájat...

—Mi prí-príncipe Seung-Gil es-estaba sufriendo por mi...mi culpa... —sollozó. Y el dolor empezó por acurrucarse en cada oscuro recodo de su alma—. ¡Le he fallado a mi príncipe! ¡Le he causado dolor! ¡Y-yo...yo!

—¡Ya cierra tu puta boca!

Jen no pudo tolerar por más tiempo el aparente ataque que Baek sufría. En la mirada del muchacho era notoria la frustración. Sus ojos siempre revestidos de poca vitalidad, ahora brillaban por causa de las lágrimas; por primera vez en el rostro de Baek, era visible un profundo sentimentalismo. La culpa que escarbaba en su consciencia, provocaba en él una gran inestabilidad emocional.

—Escucha, Baek... —De un movimiento brusco, con una de sus manos, Jen toma de la quijada a Baek, apretándole con fuerza y obligándole a hacer contacto visual.

Baek, abre sus ojos de la perplejidad. Su respiración era descontinuada; consecuencia de la fusión de sensaciones negativas que se anidaban en su alma.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte. Tú y yo hemos hecho bien en delatar a Phichit. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien dijo que ese muchachito era un peligro para _tú_ príncipe? —espetó con seriedad, clavando su mortífera mirada en los asustadizos ojos de Baek.

El joven desvió su mirada a duras penas. Por varios minutos su respiración se mantuvo agitada. Sus pupilas revestidas de desesperación se clavaron en el sólido suelo, intentando dispersar la terrible confusión que se asentaba en su mente, consecuencia del remordimiento por sus acciones pasadas.

—Tienes razón...

Musitó apenas, cuando, pudo volver a controlar sus emociones, llegando nuevamente la lucidez a su consciencia.

—Gracias, Jen. —En su voz fue perceptible ahora la estabilidad. Con su antebrazo secó sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, intentando despojar de su ser todo aire de culpabilidad.

—No me lo agradezcas —espetó con fuerza—. No puedes dejar que la debilidad tome control de tu mente, Baek. Debes tener cuidado con lo que dices, en este palacio el suelo y las paredes parecen tener orejas —advirtió.

Baek asintió con su cabeza. Una densa aura volvió a rodear su semblante. Sus ojos volvieron a tornarse impenetrables y lúgubres.

Un silencio volvió a acentuarse entre ambos. Jen fue el responsable de quebrantarlo.

—Baek... —llamó por la bajo. El muchacho ladeó su mirada hacia Jen—. ¿Por qué... por qué te afectó tanto ver al príncipe llorar?

Ante aquella pregunta, Baek siente un escalofrío recorrer por la extensión de su columna. Nervioso, muerde con fuerza su labio inferior, en un intento de atascar las palabras.

—Digo... siempre que se trata del príncipe, tú cambias completamente —musitó Jen, articulando aquellas palabras con cierto temor—. Desde que estoy cautivo en este palacio, he sido testigo de tu lealtad hacia el príncipe, inclusive, pareces otra persona cuando él está cerca de ti.

Baek solo se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos, no dando luces de querer responder ante la interrogante del joven. La dura expresión en su rostro solo yacía clavada en el horizonte que se tornaba oscuro. Un aire gélido cruzó entre ambas presencias.

—Baek...

Susurró Jen, temeroso. Mordió sus labios con ansiedad; él sabía que la pregunta que articularía a continuación podría al fin romper con la duda que persistía en su mente.

—¿Es acaso...? —Se detuvo con temor. Un gran suspiro fue emitido—. ¿Es acaso porque estás enamorado del príncipe?

Musitó apenas. Y, el duro y denso semblante de Baek, transformó en una cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos abrieron de la perplejidad, y un leve alarido arrancó de sus labios. De forma rápida ladeó su rostro hacia Jen, clavando su cristalizada vista en la ansiosa expresión del muchacho.

—¿Q-qué... qué estás di-diciend...?

—Yo sé que estás enamorado de su majestad —espetó Jen, al percatarse de que había dado en el clavo.

—¡No sabes qué cosas dices! —exclamó nervioso, intentando desviar la situación.

—¡Por favor, Baek! —insistió—. ¡¿Acaso crees que has pasado desapercibido?! ¡Amas al príncipe Seung-Gil! ¡Lo amas!

—¡Sí! —Exclamó de vuelta Baek, ejecutando un rápido movimiento y tomando fuertemente por el brazo a Jen—. Lo amo. Lo amo más que a mi propia existencia —aseveró.

Jen no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna. Sus ojos quedaron intactos en el decidido semblante del muchacho de pálida piel. Por varios segundos no pudo creer lo que oía; por primera vez Baek aceptaba sus sentimientos hacia el noble.

—Sa-sabía... —sonrió de forma tenue— sabía que lo amabas... ¡Sabía que estabas enamorado del prínc...!

—Lo amo —reafirmó con decisión—. Pero no lo amo de la forma en que tú piensas.

Ante ello, Jen arqueó ambas cejas con total extrañeza. Baek le suelta de su agarre.

—Pe-pero tú... —balbuceó Jen— Yo sé que tú amas al príncipe de _aquella_ forma, tú... tú lo deseas... tú...

—Eso no es cierto —espetó con molestia.

—Pero...

—Basta, Jen.

—¡Pero yo te oí provocándote placer y jadeando el nombre del príncipe!

Vociferó. Y ante ello, Baek abre sus ojos horrorizado, Jen obstruye sus labios con ambas manos, arrepentido de lo dicho.

Una expresión de perturbación se asentó en su rostro. Gotas de sudor empezaron a rodar por su sien.

—So-sobre eso... —balbuceó—...Yo...yo...

—Dis-disculpa Baek, no... no debí decir algo c-como eso...

Por largos segundos ambos guardaron total silencio. Solo el silbido del gélido viento se oía deslizar entre ambas presencias. El sol ahora desplegaba luces fantasmales por el umbral del cielo; una bella mezcla de violeta y rosáceo pigmentaba la atmósfera.

—Tienes razón —quebrantó el silencio Baek—. Me he tocado jadeando el nombre del príncipe —aseveró.

Una expresión de consternación se inmortalizó en el semblante de Jen. El color empezó a subir por su rostro.

—Pero ha sido para expulsar la culpa que yace en mi interior —dijo con seriedad—. El pecado que cargo sobre mis hombros es tan grande, que solo así puedo limpiar mi alma —masculló.

Ante ello, Jen arquea ambas cejas. Por un momento, el chico contuvo la risa ante lo dicho por Baek, pero de inmediato, pudo percatarse que el muchacho hablaba con total seriedad sobre el asunto.

—¿Qué estás diciend...?

—Ese líquido... —musitó, nublándose su vista y perdiéndose en la inmensidad del horizonte—...Ese líquido, él... él me dijo que era la expulsión de mis pecados...

Baek parecía estar en otra dimensión. Una expresión de incertidumbre se posó en su faz; sus ojos volvieron a cristalizar. Jen le observaba con perplejidad, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo dicho por Baek.

—¿E-él? ¿La expulsión de tus pecados? —balbuceó consternado, sin comprender la situación.

—Sí... —susurró—... Cuando yo era niño, él... m-me tocó, y entonces...

—¡¿Qué?!

Jen dio un brinco de la impresión. De forma instantánea se reincorporó, mirando con total perplejidad a Baek. El último sacudió su cabeza, saliendo de su trance.

—¡Na-nada! —exclamó nervioso, percatándose de la situación que había creado.

—Repite eso, Baek —espetó a secas—. ¿Qué _''él te tocó''_? ¿Cuándo eras un niño? —Cierta perturbación era perceptible en la expresión de su faz—. ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Acaso alguien te...?!

—¡CÁLLATE!

Un grito ensordecedor arrancó desde los labios de Baek, quien, yacía totalmente perturbado por la situación. Sus negras pupilas estaban revestidas de lágrimas; una expresión de asco se hallaba inmortalizada en su rostro.

—Baek...

—¡Déjame en paz! —bramó— ¡Nada de esto es de tu incumbencia!

—¡He-Hey!

Jen dio tres pasos en un intento por seguirle, pero Baek, huyó del lugar, perdiéndose su silueta por el interior del palacio.

El muchacho simplemente no podía creer la situación reciente. Habían sido demasiadas cosas en un corto lapso; por una parte, Baek le había confirmado el hecho de que amaba al príncipe, pero por otro lado, hablaba de autosatisfacerse para borrar sus pecados, pero...

 _¿Qué alguien más le había enseñado sobre eso cuando él era tan solo un niño? ¿Qué tenía que ver el auto deseo con la liberación de los pecados y el príncipe Seung-Gil?_

Muchas cuestiones no calzaron en su cabeza en aquel instante, mas Jen, procuró no dar más vueltas al asunto, pues realmente, aquello no era de su incumbencia.

* * *

De forma progresiva la luz se volvía escasa en los extensos pasillos del palacio. Yuuri, en compañía de otros servidores, ejecutaban ya las últimas labores de limpieza, antes de proceder a la preparación de la cena.

El joven japonés mantenía su vista clavada en el suelo. De rodillas, sostuvo el ritmo sacando brillo a las duras y sucias baldosas. Una gota de sudor bajó por el costado de su rostro, con la zona de su muñeca secó la parte humedecida y prosiguió con su duro trabajo.

Yuuri extrañaba a Phichit. Hace ya varias horas que no le veía, y, aunque él deseaba pasar más tiempo junto a su amigo, él sabía que en aquellos momentos Phichit se sentía protegido y amado por la presencia del príncipe, y aquello, traía a su alma una dulce sensación de paz.

—¡Hey!

Un fuerte grito resonó por la extensión de la sala principal. Yuuri dio un respingo, de forma instantánea dirigió su vista hacia la puerta, lugar proveniente de aquel bramido.

—¡No puedes pasar! —El guardia extendió su espada a lo largo de la entrada. Una lúgubre expresión se dibujó en su rostro.

—Córrete, viejo estúpido —masculló el joven, intentando evadir al guardia— ¡Córrete, qué esto pesa! —exclamó, tomando con más fuerza la pequeña carretilla que arrastraba.

—¡¿C-cómo me has llamado, niñato atrevido?!

Yuuri solo observaba a la distancia la singular discusión que se desenvolvía en una de las entradas del palacio. Podía ver desde allí la silueta de dos personas; se trataba de un hombre alto, y un jovencito de más baja estatura, el cual, traía arrastrando una carretilla, la que al parecer pesaba bastante.

—¡Eres demasiado niño para hablar así a un adulto! —bramó con rabia el guardia, intentando empujar al muchachito lejos del lugar. El adulto que le acompañaba solo miraba la escena con diversión—. ¡¿Y usted?! ¡¿No va a corregir a su hijo?!

—¡¿M-mi hijo?! —El hombre abrió sus ojos horrorizado. Llevó de forma rápida una de sus manos al pecho, imitando los divertidos movimientos del teatro— ¡Ese niño es muy feo para ser mi hijo!

—¡Y tú estás calvo y viejo! —exclamó iracundo el muchacho, sosteniendo apenas con sus delgados brazos la pesada carretilla que soportaba una gran bolsa de tela.

El guardia miraba la divertida escena con una expresión totalmente sombría; le estaban haciendo perder el tiempo y aquello no causaba nada de gracia en él.

—¡Viejo calvo!

—Niño flacucho y feo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—¡¿Cómo es que puede soportarte Otab...?!

—¡SILENCIO!

Un grito ensordecedor emitió el guardia. Observó con la rabia desbordando la discusión entre el hombre y el muchacho.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué mierda hacen en el palacio? —masculló, dedicando una mortífera mirada al hombre. Éste último permanecía con un semblante totalmente apacible.

—He venido hasta el palacio para conversar con su excelencia, el rey —aseveró con orgullo—. Mi pequeño amigo esperará aquí.

Un fuerte bufido resonó entre ambos. El guardia contuvo la risa.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Qué tan importante te crees como para hablar personalmente con su excelencia? —Le miró por sobre el hombro, con soberbia—. Además, vienes al palacio con éste... con éste niñato que más bien parece un perro rabioso. —No pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada en la cara del menor.

—¡¿A quién llamas perro rabioso?! ¡Viejo imbec...!

—Yuri —llamó el hombre, desviando su vista hacia el menor. Éste último se contrajo de hombros, temeroso cuando percibió la densa aura que emanaba del mayor.

—¿S-sí...? —resonó su voz en un hilo.

—Ya basta, compórtate —ordenó autoritario. El muchacho solo asintió con la cabeza—. Soy Viktor Nikiforov, burgués y dueño de las embarcaciones a cargo de proveer de los más bellos ropajes a la excelentísima familia real. —Una tenue sonrisa deslizó por sus labios.

—A-ah... Señor Viktor, sí... —balbuceó el guardia, recordando anteriormente la presencia del burgués en el palacio, para el cumpleaños del príncipe.

—Puedo esperar aquí. Me haría un gran favor si consulta al rey su disponibilidad para mi atención —dijo—. Yo esperaré su respuesta pacientemente.

—No se preocupe, señor Viktor. —El guardia agachó su cabeza hacia el hombre—. Perdone antes mi osadía, había oído hablar sobre usted, mas nunca le conocí personalmente.

—No hay problema. Ahora, por favor vaya y consulte al rey —respondió apacible.

—¡S-sí! —El guardia se encaminó con rapidez hacia el despacho del rey, dejando entonces la entrada desprotegida. Viktor y Yuri aprovecharon la ocasión para ingresar en el interior del palacio.

—¿Tenías que venir precisamente a esta hora? —reclamó el muchacho, posicionando la carreta en un costado y echándose cansado al suelo.

—Sí —respondió a secas—. Sabes que no soporto más tiempo sin verlo...

—Ni que tuviera mucho de especial ese gordo —masculló por lo bajo. Viktor pudo oír claramente lo dicho por su pupilo; el muchacho desvió la mirada divertido.

Yuuri, por su parte, solo permanecía fregando las baldosas. No tomó mayor importancia a los sujetos que oía hablar por la entrada, pues él yacía varios metros de aquel lugar.

El joven de rubios cabellos, curioso giró su mirada hacia en donde se ubicaba Yuuri. Entrecerró sus ojos, intentando divisar de mejor forma la silueta de quien yacía de rodillas, ejecutando labores de limpieza. Cuando, se percató de la identidad del japonés, éste abrió los ojos con emoción. Una gran sonrisa deslizó por sus labios.

—¡Viktor! —exclamó, reincorporándose de un fugaz movimiento— ¡Es el cerdo!

—¿Cómo? —El mayor arqueó ambas cejas, extrañado ante la referencia de su pupilo.

—Tsk... —Dedicó una mirada sombría a su maestro. Chasqueó la lengua—. Te estoy diciendo que es... que es Yuuri —concluyó.

Al oír aquello, Viktor sintió su corazón saltar del pecho. Abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad, y de forma instantánea giró su rostro hacia el fondo del salón, y entonces, allí él pudo ver...

A Yuuri. Al joven responsable de sus delirios desde aquel día en que la vida le concedió el enorme favor de conocerle. Al mismo muchacho cuyos ojos le hundieron en lo más profundo de aquel amor que él anhelaba sentir desde hace años.

—Yuuri...

Musitó apenas. Y, una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas, cuando, pudo percatarse de que su amado se veía reducido en harapos y suciedad.

—¡Yuuri!

Vociferó Viktor. Y entonces, el joven japonés levantó su mirada perplejo, reconociendo al emisor de aquel llamado.

—Viktor...

Ambos clavaron de forma inmediata sus miradas. Las pupilas del mayor volvieron a revestir de vida, signo de la gran felicidad que provocaba en su alma, la imagen del hombre al que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Yuuri, por su parte, sentía que su corazón no daría tregua. La silueta de Viktor ante él, traía a su alma una infinidad de sensaciones, provocando en la lucidez de su mente una inestabilidad, consecuencia por tan sublime momento.

Y entonces Yuuri, supo de inmediato lo que ocurría...

 _Viktor venía a cumplir con su promesa, él..._

 _Él venía a rescatarle._

—¡Yuuri!

Viktor no pudo soportar por mucho más tiempo el estar alejado de su amado. Y, de un movimiento rápido, se echó a correr en dirección al japonés.

—Señor Viktor.

Le detuvo una voz que resonó a sus espaldas, antes de que él pudiese ejecutar otro paso.

—El rey ha dicho que pase a hablar con él —dijo el guardia con fuerza. Viktor, no pudo despegar su vista de la de Yuuri; ambos se hallaban inmersos en la profundidad de sus cristalizadas pupilas—. Señor Viktor —volvió a insistir.

—¿A-ah? —El mayor pudo salir de su trance después de varios segundos.

—Le he dicho que el rey le espera en su despacho, por favor acompáñeme —pidió el guardia, esperando la aprobación del burgués.

—A-ah, sí...

Tras ello, el guardia se giró sobre sí mismo, dirigiéndose así de vuelta al despacho del rey. Viktor, antes de poder seguirle el paso, dedicó por una última vez la mirada a Yuuri, y entonces ambos, pudieron contemplar lo ferviente de sus sentimientos a través de aquella conexión.

Una conexión sin necesidad de palabras o contacto físico. Una conexión que nació después de aquella noche, en la que ambos, encontraron en la presencia del otro, un sublime bálsamo al dolor que provocaba la calamidad de los tiempos.

Cuando Viktor desapareció por el recodo de un pasillo, una expresión de tristeza deslizó por la faz del japonés.

—Eh, gordo —resonó por el costado de Yuuri. Éste, ladeó su rostro hacia el emisor de aquello.

—¡Yu-Yuri! —exclamó con emoción. Un brillo esperanzador revistió nuevamente en sus pupilas.

—Ayúdame a cargar esto, es-está muy pesado —se quejó el menor, arrastrando apenas la pesada carreta con la bolsa de tela. El japonés no tardó en prestarle auxilio.

—¿Qué traes en esa bolsa? ¡Está muy pesada! —exclamó, posicionando nuevamente la carreta en un rincón, apoyando ésta en el lugar.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —preguntó el menor entre jadeos. Yuuri arqueó una de sus cejas, sin comprender la pregunta que había oído—. ¿Acaso Viktor no te prometió que volvería a buscarte? —Una gran sonrisa deslizó por su faz. Un brillo esperanzador desplegó por su rostro.

—¿C-cómo? ¿E-él...? —balbuceó apenas Yuuri, sin poder creer lo que ocurría. El rubio solo asintió con su cabeza.

—Viktor es un hombre de palabra —sonrió.

De forma rápida, abre la pesada bolsa de tela sobre la carreta, dejando al descubierto lo que ésta poseía en su interior. Cuando Yuuri pudo percatarse del intenso brillo que expendía del lugar, sintió su corazón arrancar del pecho.

—Mil monedas de oro.

Dijo Yuri, cogiendo algunas monedas, y dejándolas caer sobre el resto, provocando que estás resonaran. El joven japonés simplemente no podía creer lo que veía. No asimilaba el hecho de que Viktor fuese capaz de hacer algo como eso, con el único objetivo de poder tenerle a su lado.

—Pronto serás libre, cerdo. Viktor vino a buscarte.

* * *

—Señor Nikiforov, ¿a qué debo el placer de su visita? —preguntó el rey Jeroen, mientras que la puerta de su despacho era cerrada por el guardia que salía.

—Mi señor Jeroen, vengo a tratar un tema de negocios con usted. —Viktor ejecutó una pequeña reverencia hacia el rey—. Estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un buen trato.

Ante ello, el rey arquea ambas cejas. Una expresión de curiosidad desplegó por su faz.

—¿Un negocio? —repitió.

—Sí, mi señor —dijo Viktor, con cierto temor en su voz.

—Pues bien, habla.

Viktor se removió nervioso en su lugar. Intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la razón de su presencia en aquel sitio. Después de pensarlo por varios segundos, articuló;

—Estoy interesado en obtener los servicios de uno de los servidores del príncipe Seung-Gil —dijo a secas.

Una expresión de consternación se deslizó por la faz del rey. Viktor pudo percatarse de ello.

—Hable más claro, señor Viktor.

—Estoy interesado en pagar la libertad de uno de sus servidores, majestad —dijo con decisión—. Tengo el dinero suficiente como para pagar a usted no solo la deuda del servidor, sino que también, pagar el derecho a quedármelo.

Una expresión de total desagrado se inmortalizó en la faz del rey; sus cejas se contrajeron, sus labios se torcieron y su mirada se volvió lúgubre. Viktor pudo percatarse de aquello, tragó saliva.

—¿Está usted diciéndome que pretende arrebatar a un servidor de la familia real? —espetó con molestia.

—No, mi excelencia. No pretendo arrebatar, sino que comprar. Tengo el dinero suficiente como para hacerlo —intentó explicar.

—¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando? —El rey acarició su barbilla, curioso al escuchar el monto que ofrecía el burgués.

—Mil monedas de oro; eso es lo que pretendo pagar por su servidor.

Una sonora carcajada emitió desde los labios del rey. Una expresión de desagrado inmortalizó en la faz de Viktor.

—¡Señor Nikiforov! ¡Un sucio y miserable servidor no puede valer tanto para usted! —bramó, con las carcajadas atorando en su boca.

—Él vale eso y mucho más.

Disparó Viktor sin pensar lo suficiente. El rey arqueó ambas cejas, consternado ante lo dicho por el burgués.

—¿Perdón? —Entrecerró sus ojos, curioso ante lo dicho por el hombre.

—Di-digo... —balbuceó—... Me refiero a que... el muchacho tiene dotes artísticos que son de mi interés, por eso es que estoy pagando esta suma por él, mi señor.

Intentó Viktor excusarse, pues, las palabras dichas por él recientemente, eran bastante reveladoras. Un largo y fúnebre silencio acentuó entre ambas presencias.

—A pesar de su gran oferta, no puedo aceptar, señor Nikiforov —espetó el rey a secas.

—¿C-cómo...? —balbuceó el hombre, consternado. No podía creer lo que oía, se negaba a aceptarlo.

—No hay trato. Ahora puede retirarse —dijo sin más.

—¡¿Acaso no es suficiente lo que he ofrecido, mi señor?! —dijo al borde de la desesperación—. ¡Le daré el doble! ¡El triple! ¡Le daré lo que me pida por el muchacho!

—Señor Nikiforov.

El rey alzó su vista hacia el perplejo e incontenible semblante del burgués. Su mirada se clavó con soberbia, en cada centímetro de su faz era perceptible lo sombrío y lúgubre. Viktor por su parte, solo yacía en la más profunda desesperación; el amor de su vida no estaría junto a él, y eso aplastaba su alma de forma brutal.

—No se rebaje a tal nivel, distinguido señor Viktor Nikiforov. Un sucio servidor, no vale más que el pellejo de una rata. Sucios, indignos e ignorantes; ni siquiera los podría considerar personas. —Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su faz—. Podrá encontrar en el pueblo personas libres, pague esa suma de dinero a algún aldeano, sea el ''dote artístico'' que usted esté buscando, estoy seguro que en el pueblo alguien más habrá.

—U-usted no... usted no entiende nada... ma-majest...

—¡El que no entiende es usted!

Un fuerte estruendo resonó por toda la habitación, cuando, el rey con una de sus grandes manos, golpeó de forma brutal la mesa de madera. Viktor dio un respingo del susto.

—¡La familia real no cede a sus servidores! —exclamó eufórico— ¡Una vez que se convierte en servidor de la familia real, ya no hay escapatoria! ¡Si yo cedo a usted la libertad de alguno de mis servidores, el pueblo entero será testigo de la indulgencia de la realeza! —escupió con ira.

—Está usted actuando por mero orgullo —acusó sin titubeos.

—Evidentemente —reafirmó—. Así usted me ofreciera todo el oro del mundo, el orgullo y la dignidad de la familia real no se vende. Un servidor, por más asqueroso y repudiable que sea, es una muestra del respeto que ha de ofrecer el aldeano a su rey. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podrá quebrantar la dignidad de la familia real, ni siquiera mil monedas de oro, señor Nikiforov.

Viktor sintió que su mundo caía a pedazos. Su vista nubló y un ligero temblor empezó por invadir en todo su cuerpo. Con todas sus fuerzas apretó por debajo de la mesa sus puños, signo de la fusión de sensaciones negativas que conducían su mente.

Él, simplemente no podía creerlo. Había oído hablar en el pueblo del gran orgullo y necedad del rey, pero jamás imagino que aquello llegaría a tal nivel; _considerar a sus servidores como trofeos de la poca humanidad de la realeza._ Aquello, no era sino un acto de mero orgullo.

—¿Y bien? —Viktor fue interrumpido de la inmersión de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué espera para irse? La salida está justo detrás de usted.

El burgués alzó su vista hacia el rey. En sus pupilas desplegó la furia incontenible que acrecentaba en su interior. Una expresión mortífera e invadida de un denso odio, fue dedicada al rey Jeroen. Éste último, se percató de ello, y entonces una sonora carcajada fue disparada en plena cara de Viktor.

—¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? —preguntó divertido— Por favor, retírese. Es usted un hombre distinguido, no quiero ser grosero y llamar a la presencia de mis guardias.

Mas Viktor no se movió de aquel lugar. Su mirada estática siguió dedicando aquel sentimiento iracundo que le invadía. Él no se iría de ese palacio, no al menos sin Yuuri.

—Váyas...

—No me iré —declaró sin titubeos—. Esperaré aquí al príncipe Seung-Gil. El servidor que me interesa comprar es de su dominio, por tanto, es él quien tendrá la última palabra.

Y entonces, la paciencia del rey Jeroen fue sobrepasada. Si había algo que le sacaba de sus casillas, era el hecho de que alguien olvidara el hecho de que él era el rey, y por tanto, la palabra del príncipe frente a la suya, no valía nada.

—¡Vete! —De un rápido movimiento se reincorpora de su lugar, para acto seguido, tomar a Viktor de unos de sus brazos, y arrastrarlo con fuerza hasta la puerta de la habitación—. ¡No quiero volver a ver tu cara! —Abrió la puerta de par a par, con la intención de lanzarlo hacia el exterior, cuando de pronto...

—No me iré. —Viktor, con una fuerza desmedida, cerró la puerta nuevamente en la cara del rey. Alzó su vista, y de cerca, dedicó una expresión mortífera al noble—. No me iré de este lugar sin ese servidor —le desafió.

El rostro del rey pigmento de la ira. El color subió por su faz, provocando en su semblante una expresión iracunda nunca antes vista. Gotas de sudor rondaron por su sien.

—¡GUARDIAS!

Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, resonando su ensordecedor bramido hasta el exterior de las dependencias. Viktor, no despegó su sombría mirada del rey, le veía de cerca, manteniendo el desafío en pie.

Un severo temblor era evidente en el cuerpo del rey; la ira que experimentaba era terrible. Pronto empezó a ser perceptible el correr de varios guardias hacia la habitación.

—Si no corto tu maldita cabeza y no la exhibo en el pueblo... —masculló el rey, apretando sus dientes con fuerza—... es porque sino estuvieses con vida, no tendría con que vestir.

Escupió con ira, y entonces, sorpresivamente cuatro guardias aparecen en la habitación. Todos estaban armados con mortales espadas.

—¡Mi señor! —exclamaron al unísono.

—Llévense al distinguido señor Nikiforov —ordenó—. Que no vuelva jamás a entrar a este palacio, desde ahora, Viktor Nikiforov es una persona non grata en este lugar.

Las pupilas del burgués cristalizaron al instante. El hecho de pensar siquiera, que jamás volvería a ver a Yuuri, quebrantaba su alma por completo. El dolor era inmensurable, y la expresión en su rostro, evidenciaba aquello.

Los cuatro guardias no tardaron en obedecer las palabras de su soberano, y, en conjunto, tomaron al burgués con fuerza desmedida y lo arrastraron hacia la salida.

* * *

—¡N-no me iré de este lugar sin Yuuri, ne-necesito a Yuuri!

Mientras Viktor era arrastrado, fuertes sollozos y súplicas resonaban por el palacio. Él ya no temía a que todos le viesen derrotado e indigno; por Yuuri era capaz de todo.

—¡Por favor piedad, ne-necesito ver a Yuuri!

Sollozó con fuerza, intentando forcejear con los cuatro guardias, mas no le fue posible.

Y así llegaron hasta el salón principal, allí donde esperaba su pupilo junto a su amado; ambos se percataron de inmediato de la situación.

—¡¿Q-qué está pasando?! —se exaltó el más pequeño, girando su vista de forma fugaz hacia donde provenían los sollozos.

—¡De-déjenme ver a Yuuri por una última vez! —lanzó un grito desgarrador—. ¡Por favor!

Viktor, sin pensar lo suficiente, muerde de forma brutal el brazo de uno de los guardias. Un fuerte grito resuena en la sala. Pequeñas gotas de sangre rocían el suelo.

—¡Maldito bruto!

Exclama uno de los guardias, y un fuerte golpe es asestado en plena cara del burgués. Viktor pierde por unos instantes la lucidez de su mente por causa de tan brutal impacto.

—¡Nooo, déjenlo en paz!

Su pupilo no tardó en defenderle. De un movimiento rápido, se echó a correr en contra de los guardias; empezó a lanzar golpes de puños y patadas.

—¡Déjate de joder, perro rabioso!

El pequeño y frágil cuerpo del muchacho no fue de mucha ayuda. Entre dos guardias, le lanzaron de forma rápida hacia el exterior, mientras que los otros dos restantes, se hacían cargo de Viktor, quien yacía débil por el reciente brutal golpe en su rostro.

Y así entonces, tanto Viktor como Yuri, fueron lanzados hacia el exterior del palacio. Un fuerte estruendo ensordeció a los presentes, cuando, aquella entrada del palacio fue cerrada en plena cara de los recién desalojados. Yuuri, quedó perplejo mirando aquella escena.

El japonés no pudo mover ni el más mínimo músculo, estaba shockeado. Veía ante él como sus sueños caían nuevamente a pedazos; sus ilusiones se esfumaban y la única luz que yacía frente a él se apagaba. Apenas un par de segundos más tarde, fue recién capaz de dilucidar la situación. Sus ojos cristalizaron y lágrimas incesantes empezaron a surcar lo pálido de sus mejillas. Un fuerte sollozo arrancó de sus labios, y entonces, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas articuló;

—¡VIKTOOOOOOOOOR!

Sollozó de forma amarga, para acto seguido, correr hacia el portón recién sellado. De forma brusca y desesperada, comenzó a dar golpes en el sólido metal, intentando abrir paso hacia el exterior. Los guardias no tardaron en retenerle.

—¡Aléjate, inmundo servidor!

Exclamó uno de los guardias, propinando una fuerte patada en el estómago a Yuuri. Éste, arqueó su cuerpo del intenso dolor; un grueso hilo de saliva escurrió por su barbilla.

—Déjate de joder y sigue trabajando —escupió con soberbia otro guardia, para luego, ladear su cabeza y dirigir su vista hacia la carreta que yacía en la pared—. Y llévate esa carreta a un lugar en donde no estorbe, servidor.

Luego de aquello, Yuuri permaneció solo por varios segundos en la oscuridad de la sala principal. Sentía un profundo dolor calar en su ser, especialmente por el trato que Viktor había recibido. Y, en aquellos instantes, el japonés se sintió indigno de aquel amor de su amado. ¿Por qué Viktor, que era un hombre de acomodada posición económica, arriesgaría tanto por él? Yuuri no encontró respuesta coherente a ello...

Y entonces Yuuri, sintió que la inseguridad tomaba el control de sus pensamientos. Él, que era un servidor, un hombre sin posición económica y lo más doloroso...

 _Un hombre sin libertad._

¿Qué podría tener él de atractivo? ¿Qué podría él ofrecer a Viktor? Nada, absolutamente nada... quizás él, solo sería una terrible carga para el burgués.

De pronto, el japonés dirige su vista de soslayo hacia el rincón de la sala, y entonces allí él ve...

 _La carreta y la bolsa sellada, con mil monedas de oro._

Yuuri abre sus ojos de la perplejidad. De forma inmediata se reincorpora y corre a cargar con el objeto, llevándolo entonces al cuarto de su amigo Phichit y escondiendo la bolsa bajo su cama.

Yuuri pretendía esperar a que el sol se escondiese de forma definitiva. Las luces fantasmales aún desperdigaban por el cielo, y ya pronto anochecería por completo. Entonces, cuando todo fuese total oscuridad, él huiría del palacio a través del subterráneo.

Aquel objeto era de Viktor, y él, se encargaría de entregarlo en sus propias manos, y también...

 _De decir personalmente a Viktor todo lo que él sentía._

* * *

El suave galope del caballo generaba una melodía apacible para ambos. La tenue brisa de las llanuras acariciaba sus presencias, el follaje danzaba al ritmo de sus apaciguados latidos; el estar de forma incondicional para el otro, traía una paz inconmensurable a sus almas.

El príncipe y su servidor ya volvían a las dependencias del palacio. Por detrás apretaba con cuidado la cintura del moreno, intentando protegerle de alguna eventual caída desde el equino; su amado ya estaba lo suficientemente herido, y él, no quería que algo más le ocurriese.

Cuando el caballo se detuvo justo frente al portón, el príncipe bajó primero, para acto seguido, ayudar a su amado a descender del animal.

Entonces el noble procedió a la apertura del portón, dejando así el paso libre hacia el interior de las caballerizas. Una vez dentro, Seung-Gil cerró nuevamente el portón y Phichit encaminó al equino hasta su respectivo establo.

—Fue en este mismo sitio, en donde al fin aceptaste que me amabas.

Oyó Phichit tras él. De forma suave dirigió la vista hacia Seung-Gil, quién, llegaba ahora a su lado y acariciaba el hocico al caballo que yacía dentro de su establo.

—Creo que no fue el lugar indicado para tal revelación, majestad —dijo Phichit divertido. Ladeó sus labios, en un intento por sonreír.

—Cualquier lugar era adecuado para que me confiaras tu amor. —Suavemente rodeó al moreno por la cintura—. Incluso, si lo hubieses hecho en el mismísimo infierno, yo habría sido de igual manera el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Phichit no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Una sensación de ternura desperdigó por el umbral de su alma; quién diría que el antes sádico y lúgubre príncipe, terminaría siendo un pequeño cervatillo en la intimidad de pareja.

De un movimiento suave, Seung-Gil posiciona una de sus manos en la mejilla herida de su servidor. De forma tenue desliza los dedos por la cicatriz de su amado; sus ojos cristalizaron, y Phichit, pudo percatarse de ello.

Y es que, a pesar de que Seung-Gil intentaba por todos los medios ocultar su malestar frente a Phichit, su corazón se deshacía en pedazos cuando volvía a admirar cada herida en el rostro de su amado.

El tailandés sintió una estocada cruzar por su pecho, cuando, una espesa lágrima rodo por una de las mejillas de su príncipe.

—No...no...no... —susurró apacible, secando de forma suave la lágrima de su amado. Un tenue beso fue depositado en los labios del príncipe—. No quiero que llore majestad, ¿qué pasa? —musitó.

—Es mi culpa... —susurró, desviando la mirada con pesar.

—No, majestad, no diga eso. —De forma suave, Phichit giró nuevamente el rostro del noble hacia el suyo—. Nada es su culpa, esto fue un accidente, ¿lo recuerda?

—S-sí, pero... —Se detuvo. Un gran suspiro es emitido—. Debí insistir más. Debí luchar para no ir a ese viaje. Si yo no hubiese ido, nada de esto te habría ocurrido.

—Usted no sabía lo que me harían.

Disparó Phichit sin pensar lo suficiente. La expresión en el rostro del príncipe cambio de forma instantánea. Phichit quedó perplejo, cuando, se percató de lo reveladoras que eran sus palabras.

—¿''Lo que te harían''?

Replicó el príncipe, arqueando ambas cejas. Un silencio mortífero e incómodo se acentuó entre ambos por largos segundos. Phichit desvió su mirada con pesar, intentando rehuir de la ahora perpleja expresión de su amado.

—Phichit.

Volvió a llamar Seung-Gil, intentando retomar la atención del moreno. Mas Phichit, mantenía la vista hacia un costado, rehuyendo de la densa mirada del azabache.

—Phichit —llamó con fuerza el príncipe, resonando entre ambos la autoridad con la cual articulaba el nombre de su servidor.

—L-lo siento, yo...

—Respóndeme lo que te estoy preguntando —exigió sin titubeos. Un denso odio empezó a desplegar en sus pupilas. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del tailandés.

—Me... me refería a que... a lo que me hicieron, ya sabe...

—No, no lo sé —espetó a secas.

—Di-digo... su padre y Baek, ellos... ellos me hicieron limpiar la sala principal... —intentó excusarse—. Y bueno, cuando limpié la sala principal, justo cayó eso sobre mí, y no recuerdo mucho más...

Luego de aquella explicación, un silencio lúgubre se extendió por largos segundos, siento perceptible solo la respiración de ambos. Un profundo suspiro es emitido por Seung-Gil.

—Majestad...

—¿No me estás mintiendo? —preguntó de forma apacible, dedicando una mirada revestida de ternura a su servidor. Phichit sintió que su corazón se apretujaba.

—Yo no sería capaz de mentirle... —susurró.

Y entonces, una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del azabache. De forma suave rodeó a su servidor, fundiéndose así ambos, en un tierno abrazo.

Phichit sintió que sus ojos cristalizaban; el mentir de esa forma a su amado, dolía profundamente en su alma.

Amaba a Seung-Gil, lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, y el tener que ocultar la verdad de lo sucedido a su príncipe, traía a él un terrible cargo de consciencia, mas Phichit sabía, que aquello era necesario.

 _Por el bien de su amado, y por el bien de su familia._

—Te amo...

Susurró Seung-Gil en su oído, estando aún unidos en un abrazo. Phichit sintió que su corazón se apretujaba más aún.

—Y yo a usted más aún, majestad...

Ambos se separaron apenas, y, de forma tenue, Seung-Gil fue acortando distancia hacia el rostro de su servidor.

Phichit, en un intento por dispersar de su mente la terrible culpa, cerró sus ojos con pesar, para así, dedicar atención al sublime momento que ahora pasaba con su amado.

 _Un beso._

El príncipe Seung-Gil fundió sus labios con los de su servidor. De forma tenue cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la cintura de su amado, mientras que Phichit, cruzaba los suyos por detrás del cuello al noble.

Y entonces, en aquel instante, para ellos no existió nada más que no fuese su propia existencia. Ambos yacían con el alma trizada, pero la presencia del otro, constituía un bálsamo sanador para sus dolencias internas.

Y una caricia tras otra fueron extendidas a cada hebra azabache del otro. Con suma delicadeza, como si se tratase de una bella flor exótica, ambos recorrían con sus manos cada centímetro de piel en sus rostros, palpando cada zona con gusto, como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello.

Y las risas entre medio del beso, no tardaron en hacerse presentes. La felicidad que invadía sus corazones, era de tal proporción, que solo a través de la fusión de la mirada grisácea y azabache, era entendible el sentimiento tan mágico que les unía.

— _Mi amor..._ —suspiró el príncipe, dibujándose una apacible sonrisa inundada de paz en su rostro. Sentía su corazón saltar del pecho cada vez que podía extraer de los labios de su amado, el dulce néctar que tanto anhelaba.

Al ser testigo del semblante tan apacible de su amado, Phichit, sintió unas ganas inconmensurables de unirse a Seung-Gil para toda la vida. Él, que había sido toda su vida un soberano sanguinario, lúgubre e inhumano, ahora mismo, demostraba ante su servidor su verdadera naturaleza...

 _La verdadera naturaleza de su alma que había sido transformada, corrompida y anulada por la inhumanidad de su padre y de sus experiencias de vida, pero, que tan solo con un poco de comprensión y amor, fue capaz de florecer nuevamente._

Y nuevamente sus labios se unieron de forma armoniosa. Con una ternura y dulzura indecibles, ambos disfrutaban del suave roce de sus labios, sonriendo de vez en cuando entre medio de tan sublime y sagrado ritual.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Resonó con autoridad a un costado de ellos. De forma inmediata ambos se separaron, totalmente exaltados.

—¿Para qué se separan? Sigan, se ve que lo están disfrutando.

Phichit abrió sus ojos horrorizado. Un fuerte alarido arrancó de sus labios, cuando, pudo percatarse de la identidad del emisor de aquellas palabras. Seung-Gil por su parte, respiraba con agitación.

—¿Quedaron mudos? —inquirió quien les sorprendió.

Por largos segundos un silencio mortífero desplegó por la extensión de la atmósfera, siendo solo perceptible las respiraciones agitadas de los tres.

—¿Q-qué haces a-aquí? —balbuceó Seung-Gil, totalmente descolocado por la situación.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Sala Crispino— Claro, es más importante saber porque yo estoy aquí, del por qué tú te estás besando con este asqueroso servidor de mierda.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarlo! —Seung-Gil intentó dar un paso hacia Sala, mas Phichit le retuvo por detrás.

—¡No, majestad, tranquilo! —exclamó eufórico, reteniendo al príncipe con ambos brazos. Un severo temblor era perceptible en el débil cuerpo del tailandés.

—¿Majestad? —Una risa revestida de soberbia arrancó de los labios de Sala— Es algo totalmente irónico que te estés encamando con mi prometido, y que aun así, le sigas tratando con tanta formalidad —acusó sin titubeos, dirigiendo una mortífera mirada hacia Phichit.

 _''Encamar''._

Cuando Seung-Gil oyó aquella palabra, sintió que el raciocinio de su mente se apagaba. Sala estaba reduciendo a su amado a menos que una prostituta, y aquello, traía a Seung-Gil una ira fulminante.

—¿Encamar? —masculló Seung-Gil, iracundo— Creo que te estás confundiendo de persona, Sala —acusó—. Quien se encama a diestra y siniestra, es otra persona, no Phichit.

La mirada que Seung-Gil dedicó a Sala, fue de total desprecio. La princesa, sintió una estaca cruzar su pecho, cuando, entendió de inmediato la referencia de su prometido; _aquella noche en que ella le intentó seducir en su habitación._

El color empezó a subir por la faz de Sala Crispino, y, de un rápido movimiento, saca su abanico y empieza a airear su rostro.

El temblor en el cuerpo de Phichit no pudo cesar, y, por un momento, sintió que iba a desfallecer de los nervios. Seung-Gil se percató de inmediato.

—¡Phichit! —exclamó, sosteniendo a su servidor, quien, se tambaleó por un instante, apoyándose en uno de los corrales.

—Es-estoy bien... —balbuceó, totalmente tembloroso.

Sala dedicó una mirada llena de odio a Phichit, para luego, articular;

—No sé qué es lo que te haya pasado —espetó—. Pero, te lo tienes totalmente merecido —masculló, haciendo referencia a las heridas que yacían en la piel del moreno. Phichit, bajo su vista con tristeza.

—Y-yo...lo siento... yo...—balbuceó, siendo notorio un severo quiebre en su voz.

—Ya basta —espetó Seung-Gil, con la ira desbordando. En sus azabaches pupilas, era evidente un terrible sentimiento lúgubre.

—¡Es increíble que lo defiendas a él antes que a mí! —vociferó iracunda— ¡Yo soy tu prometida, él es tan solo un sucio servid...!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Cómo es posible que hayas caído tan bajo, Seung-Gil!

Phichit sintió que su mente se tornaba endeble. Su vista se nubló y lágrimas empezaron a rodar inconscientemente por sus mejillas; los nervios que le invadían no daban tregua.

—Phichit.

Escuchó apenas el tailandés, ladeó de forma tenue su vista hacia el príncipe. Éste le miraba con total seriedad.

—Vete de aquí —ordenó—. Ve y espérame en mi habitación.

—¡¿En tu habitación?! —inquirió por otro lado Sala, totalmente histérica— ¡No voy a permitir que lo metas a tu habitación!

Phichit dirigió nervioso su mirada hacia Sala, quien gritaba a espaldas de Seung-Gil. Éste último tomó de la barbilla a Phichit y le obligó a hacer contacto visual directo.

—No la mires a ella, mírame a mí —espetó—. Quiero que vayas y me esperes en mi habitación, ¿entendido?

—Pe-pero... no le puedo dejar solo, y-yo... no...

—Phichit —masculló entre dientes, totalmente iracundo—. Es una orden, no es una petición. No olvides tu lugar, yo soy tu príncipe. Ve a mi habitación; no hay lugar a discusión.

El tailandés miró por extensos segundos la faz del príncipe, buscando en el semblante de su amado algo de indulgencia, pues, sus palabras recientes habían resonado demasiado duras para ser de él.

De pronto, la faz del príncipe cambia por completo; una tierna sonrisa es dedicada al moreno, para luego, dibujar con sus labios las siguientes palabras;

— _Te amo._

Ante ello, una tierna sonrisa desliza por los labios de Phichit. De forma rápida asiente con su cabeza, para acto seguido, correr hacia el interior del palacio en dirección a la habitación del príncipe.

—¡¿Por qué lo has mandado a tu habitación, Seung-Gil?!

El fuerte reclamo por parte de su prometida, le provocó salir desde la inmersión de sus pensamientos; de forma rápida se volteó y le miró iracundo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó— ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Hasta cuándo tendré que sopor...?!

—¡Sala, ya cállate!

—¡Eres un imbécil!

De un rápido movimiento, Sala acorta distancia hacia Seung-Gil. De forma frenética empieza a lanzar golpes de puño en el pecho de su prometido.

El príncipe, impulsado por la ira, toma a Sala por una de sus muñecas, para luego, encaminarla con rapidez hacia su habitación.

—¡¿A dónde crees que me llevas?! —vociferó con ira, intentando rehuir del agarre del príncipe.

—Iremos a tu habitación —explicó, apresurando el paso—. Es una vergüenza que estés montando este espectáculo aquí.

* * *

Una vez dentro en la morada de la princesa, Seung-Gil cerró la puerta con fuerza desmedida, generando entonces un ruido ensordecedor.

Sala, a duras penas pudo reincorporarse, para luego, girarse sobre sí misma, y, de forma sorpresiva, impacta de forma brutal el rostro del príncipe con una fuerte bofetada. Seung-Gil cierra sus ojos con fuerza, intentando mantener su compostura; la actitud de Sala le estaba colmando la paciencia, y él, no quería hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiese.

—¡E-eres asqueroso! —sollozó de forma amarga, posicionando ambas manos sobre su nariz y hasta su barbilla.

—Sala, escucha...

—¡¿Qué quieres que escuche?! —exclamó eufórica— ¡Ya te vi, no hay nada qué explicar!

Seung-Gil bajó la mirada, solo se dedicó a guardar silencio.

—¡Te vi besándote con tu servidor! ¡Con tu propio servidor, Seung-Gil! —sollozó, caminando de forma nerviosa por la habitación, similar a una fiera enjaulada—. ¡¿Cómo es que puedes caer hasta tal extremo?!

—Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir —le amenazó.

—¡No, no tendré cuidado! —escupió con ira— ¡Yo soy una princesa! ¡Una mujer de alta cuna, de alcurnia, de un fino linaje!

Seung-Gil le desolló con la vista; sentía que un terrible ardor se posaba en la boca de su estómago, la ira que sentía hacia Sala iba acrecentando con rapidez.

—¡En cambio él es un servidor, no tiene libertad, es un hombre, un ignorante!

—¡Silencio!

—¡ES UN ASQUEROSO SERVIDOR!

—¡CÁLLATE!

De un movimiento rápido, Seung-Gil toma con fuerza de los hombros a su prometida, sacudiéndola despacio y acechándola con su lúgubre mirada. Sala siente su corazón saltar del pecho, sus ojos abren horrorizados.

—Ca-cállate... —masculló— No lo vuelvas a insultar en tu jodida vida, jamás. —Se detuvo, intentando retomar la calma—. Si vuelves a humillarlo, no responderé por mis actos.

De un fugaz movimiento, Seung-Gil suelta a Sala de su agarre, un severo temblor se presenta en su cuerpo.

Un silencio mortífero e incómodo se acentúa en la morada de la noble; en varios minutos una densa atmósfera se configuró, tan densa que ésta, podía ser cortada con una daga.

—Re-real... realmente tú... —susurra Sala por lo bajo, siendo perceptible una tristeza inconmensurable en su voz—... ¿Realmente tú amas a ese servidor?

Otro largo silencio se acentúa entre ambos. Seung-Gil siente un escalofrío recorrer por su espina dorsal. Nervioso, una mano frota por su rostro, secando el sudor que yacía impregnado por tan reciente sentimiento de ira. Un profundo suspiro es emitido por él.

—Sí —musitó—. Lo amo. Lo amo más que a mi propia vida.

En aquel momento, solo fue perceptible el sonido de la llama en la vela; por varios segundos ninguno fue capaz de articular algo, hasta que fue Sala, la responsable de quebrantar aquel silencio.

—¿Por qué, Seung-Gil...? —En las palabras de la princesa ya no era perceptible la ira, sino más bien, un terrible sentimiento de desolación.

—No lo sé, Sala... —respondió derrotado—... no lo sé, yo solo... solo sé que no puedo amar a otra persona que no sea él...

—¿Ni siquiera a mí, Seung-Gil? —De forma lenta acortó distancia hacia su amado, quedando justo frente a él.

—No... —musitó apenado—... A nadie, Sala... no puedo, él me tiene totalmente atrapado.

Las pupilas de la princesa se cristalizaron por completo, mas, contuvo sus lágrimas.

—¿Y entonces, Seung-Gil...? —susurró— Tú y yo debemos casarnos, tú lo sabes...

—Lo sé —espetó a secas—, sé que debo casarme contigo, y lo haré —dijo con decisión. Una amplia sonrisa se deslizó por la faz de la mujer.

—¡Seung-Gil!

—Pero eso no quiere decir que te ame —aclaró—. Contraeré matrimonio contigo porque es mi deber, mas no porque sienta algo por ti. Nuestra vida marital se resumirá a actuar bien frente al resto, en especial frente a los reyes y el pueblo, mas quiero que sepas que no dejaré de amar a mi servidor.

Aquella declaración fue como una daga al corazón de la dama. Sintió que su alma caía a pedazos.

—N-no me digas eso, por favor...

—Prometo crear una alianza con tu reino, mas no te prometo satisfacer tus necesidades como mujer —espetó—. Quiero que busques a alguien que pueda amarte, alguien que te entregue el amor y la atención que mereces.

—¡No puedo, yo te amo! —De un rápido movimiento, se afianza al pecho del príncipe, aferrándose a él en un frenético abrazo.

—No... —Suavemente le separa—. Yo sé que no me amas, sé que alguien más está generando ruido en tu corazón —susurró.

Sala, ante aquellas palabras, guarda total silencio. Una expresión revestida de dolor inmortaliza en su faz.

—N-no es cierto, yo... yo te amo...

—Tengo que irme.

De un movimiento rápido, Seung-Gil se encamina hacia la salida, abriendo la puerta y disponiéndose a traspasarla, cuando de pronto, Sala articula;

—Si pones un pie fuera de esta habitación, acusaré a Phichit con tu padre y un inquisidor.

Al oír aquello, el príncipe voltea sobre sí mismo. Una mirada revestida de apacibilidad es dedicada a su prometida. Sala le observa con los ojos invadidos de lágrimas.

—Tú no eres capaz de algo como eso.

Y dicho aquello, Seung-Gil sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de forma suave tras él. Sala siente una daga enterrar en su pecho. De rodillas cae al suelo, derrotada; un desgarrador sollozo arranca de sus labios, y las lágrimas, caen de forma abrupta por la extensión de sus mejillas.

* * *

Por varios minutos aquella morada fue un nido de desolación. Los fuertes sollozos no daban tregua a la herida alma de la princesa. Entre la oscuridad que era contrarrestada por una leve llama, Sala se deshacía en la más terrible amargura.

Ella, que era una dama, que había soñado toda su vida con un amor correspondido, que había esperado el momento de su matrimonio, que le habían prometido se casaría con un hombre apuesto que daría su vida por ella.

Ahora mismo, ella...

Veía todas sus ilusiones caer a pedazos, y todo...

 _Por culpa de aquel servidor._

Un sentimiento de ira incontenible se asentó en su alma. Con fuerza apretó sus dientes y tiró de sus cabellos, siendo controlada por la ferviente frustración que sentía; un sentimiento de desprecio hacia Phichit se hizo presente.

— _¿P-por qué...?_

Musitó apenas en un sollozo. De un movimiento, e impulsada por la poca lucidez de su mente, empieza a romper los objetos que decoran su habitación. Un fuerte grito desolador es emitido por la mujer.

— _¿Sala?_

Se oye tras ella. De forma rápida, Sala voltea su vista hacia la entrada, no pudiendo distinguir la silueta de quien yacía entre la oscuridad.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Sala?!

En menos de tres segundos, Sala ya estaba siendo abrazada con fuerza por aquella persona. Y ella, sintió que por fin alguien comprendía lo mal que se sentía; que entre tanta calamidad, al fin era socorrida.

—¿Q-qué pasa? ¿P-por qué estás así? —sollozó la persona que permanecía abrazada a ella— M-mi Sala... ¿Qué ocurre?

Y la princesa, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Un amargo sollozo arranca de sus labios, y, de forma instantánea, se aferra con fuerza a quien vino a socorrerle.

—M-Mila...

Por varios segundos, Mila fue para su amiga un apoyo incondicional. De forma suave, Mila acariciaba el cabello de la princesa, intentando mitigar la amargura que yacía en su interior, destruyendo cada esperanza que hasta el momento ella había atesorado.

De forma suave, Sala se separa de la mujer, intentando rehuir de su abrazo. Mila le mira con extrañeza.

—¿Por qué... por qué estás llorando? —susurró con indulgencia, siendo perceptible en su voz una total ternura. Con una de sus manos recogió un mechón de la princesa, con suavidad lo posicionó por detrás de su oreja.

—¿Cómo entraste al palacio? —respondió con dureza, desviando su mirada sin ningún tacto.

—Eso no es lo que importa —musitó con tristeza—. Quiero saber por qué estás llorand...

—Porque vi a Seung-Gil y a su servidor besándose en las caballerizas —sollozó con amargura.

Una expresión de total congoja inmortalizó en la faz de Mila. Por varios segundos un silencio se acentuó entre ambas, siendo perceptible tan solo el crepitar de la débil llama en la vela.

—N-no sé qué decir, yo...

—Quiero que muera.

Espetó, con la rabia desbordando en cada una de sus palabras. Una expresión de total perplejidad se asentó en la faz de Mila.

—¿Q-qué estás diciend...?

—¡Quiero qué se muera! —reventó en llanto—. ¡Quiero que ese servidor se muera, lo quiero muerto!

Una expresión totalmente lúgubre se expandió por el semblante de la mujer. En sus ojos antes repletos de vida e inocencia —tal y como la recordaba Mila—, era ahora visible un sentimiento de perturbación; Mila no pudo reconocer a su antigua amiga, y aquello, provocaba en su alma una terrible herida y decepción.

—¿Q-qué pasó contigo, Sal...?

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó en su cara— ¡¿Ahora tú también vas a alejarte de mí?! ¡¿También vas a defenderlo a él?!

—¿Qué? No, yo solo...

—¡¿Vas a abandonarme de nuevo?!

Ante ello, Mila abre sus ojos de la perplejidad, totalmente descolocada. Sala le mira con un denso rencor; un silencio mortífero se acentúa entre ambas.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Sala...? —susurró. Sus ojos cristalizaron y un evidente tono de tristeza era perceptible en cada una de sus palabras—. T-tú no eras así... desde que desapareciste del reino, hace dos años...

Mila fue testigo de como en el rostro de Sala cambiaba su expresión; de un semblante duro e indiferente, se configuró uno lleno de dolor y desolación. Un profundo suspiro es emitido por Mila. Ésta prosiguió.

—Desde que desapareciste hace dos años del reino Crispino, y hasta hace un año que recién has aparecido... cambiaste completamente —susurró con tristeza—. Incluso... incluso jamás supe si seguías sintiendo lo mismo por mí... yo...

—Cá-cállate...

—No —espetó con dureza—. Tú y yo... nos amábamos, Sala. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Hacia dónde fuiste? ¡Ya no eres la misma! Cuando tú desapareciste, me vine a este reino, me hacía mal vivir allí, recordándote siempre, y siendo testigo de tu poco tacto al abandonar lo nuestro como si no tuviese importancia alguna, tú...

—¡CÁLLATE! —De un fuerte movimiento, Sala obstruye sus oídos. Un severo temblor se expandió por su cuerpo—. ¡No quiero oírte!

Mila no pudo retener las lágrimas. Un leve sollozo arrancó de sus labios, no pudiendo soportar la incertidumbre que clavaba con fuerza en su alma.

 _¿Qué había ocurrido con Sala? Ella, que había sido su antiguo amor... porque sí, ambas habían sostenido una relación secreta hasta hace dos años, cuando ella aún permanecía viviendo en el reino Crispino, pero, un día Sala despareció sin dar señal alguna..._

 _Y desde entonces Mila, no supo más de ella, hasta hace poco. Sin embargo, algo pudo Mila reconocer en la princesa, y es que el semblante de su amada había cambiado; ya no era la dulce dama que recordaba, sus ojos delataban un profundo dolor e indiferencia, y, lo peor de todo..._

 _Al parecer ya no le amaba._

—¿Qué pasó contigo, Sala? —Mila ya no pudo conservar la compostura. Un quiebre total fue perceptible en su voz—. ¡¿Hacia dónde fuiste?! ¡¿Por qué has cambiado?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

—¡Bien!

Un grito ensordecedor fue emitido por Sala; su amiga dio un fuerte respingo. Un total silencio se acentuó entre ambas presencias.

—¿Quieres saber por qué cambié?

Con brusquedad secó sus lágrimas. Clavo su densa mirada en Mila, quien, le observaba con total tristeza. Un aura repleta de dureza y que evidenciaba un terrible dolor no curado, fue perceptible en el semblante de Sala Crispino.

Y entonces los recuerdos, vinieron como un aluvión a la mente de la princesa. Su corazón apretujó y su alma volvió a quebrantar en miles de pedazos. De forma suave y con una ternura indecible, posó ambas manos en su vientre, como intentando acariciar una presencia que ya no yacía en su interior.

Y entonces Sala, con el dolor más profundo de su alma, articuló;

—Hace dos años... mi hijo fue asesinado.

* * *

 _Año 1416._

 _Monasterio de las Clarisas._

 _Cerreto Sannita._

 _—Pero es ella una mujer de alta cuna..._

 _—¿Una mujer de alta cuna, dice usted, hermana? Una mujer de alta cuna no sería capaz de practicar tales aberraciones._

 _—Es una princesa, este lugar no es indicado para ella._

 _—He recibido el permiso directo y absoluto de su madre, la reina. No hay nada más que discutir, hermana. Ahora guarde silencio._

 _—Sí, señora abadesa. Disculpe mi osadía._

 _Después de aquella conversación inicial, la mujer abadesa, quien poseía el cargo máximo en el Monasterio de las Clarisas, se dispuso a partir hacia la habitación en donde yacía una asustadiza muchacha que no comprendía la situación que sobrevendría sobre ella._

 _—Muchacha, arriba._

 _Espetó con autoridad, cuando, entró en la habitación y fue testigo de lo asustada que yacía Sala Crispino._

 _—¡Arriba, dije!_

 _—¡S-sí!_

 _La joven princesa se levantó de un respingo. Con los ojos cristalizados observó el duro rostro de la mujer, la que, no demostraba ni la más mínima indulgencia o compasión por la joven._

 _—Ya debes saber la razón del por qué tu estadía en este lugar —inquirió con dureza. La mujer de holgados ropajes eclesiásticos, le miraba por sobre el hombro, con total soberbia._

 _—S-sí... —musitó apenas, con un nudo en la garganta._

 _—Dime entonces, ¿por qué estás acá? —exigió._

 _—Pe-pero... yo pensé que usted sabía porque yo..._

 _—¡Contéstame! —exclamó—. ¡¿Por qué estás acá?! ¡Dilo en voz alta! ¡Qué dios escuche la aberración que has cometido!_

 _Sala sintió un temor reverencial inundar en cada parte de su ser. Un ligero temblor se hizo perceptible en su cuerpo._

 _—Es-estoy aquí porque... porque cometí un... un terrible pecado —dijo, pendiendo su voz en un hilo._

 _—¿Qué pecado cometiste? Que Dios te escuche, jovencita._

 _—Me... me he enamorado de una mujer, y... y mi madre se ha... se ha enterado..._

 _—¿Y eso qué es?_

 _—El pecado más horrendo cometido hacia Dios nuestro señor._

 _—Perfecto._

 _Desde aquel día, nada fue igual para Sala. El tener que acostumbrarse a la vida eclesiástica fue para ella todo un proceso complejo. El tener que dedicar su vida a lo que jamás ella habría imaginado, encajar su existencia en un ambiente que no era de su agrado, bajo el mando de una mujer que se ensañaba en perturbar todo a su paso, desenvolverse con personas extrañas a ella y con un estilo de vida poco decoroso a lo que acostumbraba._

 _Todo ello, era una experiencia tortuosa para Sala, pero..._

 _Aquello, no era nada comparable a lo que el destino guardaría para ella, corrompiendo por completo la inocencia que yacía en su alma, y, en especial, ocasionando una terrible conversión en su ser._

* * *

 _A pesar de que los días pasaron, Sala jamás pudo arrebatar de su corazón los recuerdos de Mila. En su mente desplegaba como una avalancha cada caricia y cada beso de su amada; su sola imagen constituía para su alma herida un exquisito bálsamo y compañía que alivianaba el dolor entre tanta soledad y frialdad, estando lejos de casa._

 _Cada noche, antes de dormir, era aquello un ritual sagrado; el orar a Dios cuidar a su amada y a su familia, especialmente a su hermano Michele, para luego, proceder a escribir una carta a Mila..._

 _Cartas que jamás fueron enviadas a su amada, y por tanto, jamás fueron leídas._

 _Y con el tiempo, Sala fue comprendiendo el ritmo de vida en aquel sitio. A pesar de que, era tratada distinta al resto_ — _pues, era de conocimiento público la razón de su estadía, y por tanto, marginada_ —, _Sala pudo encontrar en aquel sitio, el primer encuentro cercano a Dios._

 _Y, a pesar de que Sala sufría en la lejanía de su familia y de su amada; ella jamás guardó rencor hacia su madre, pues, la admiración y el amor que sentía hacia quien le dio vida, sobrepasaba cualquier castigo del cual ella fuese merecedora._

 _Las decenas de cartas que tenían a una clara destinataria, fueron siempre guardadas bajo su colchón, escondiendo éstas del ojo que todo lo juzga y que también todo lo castiga._

 _Sin embargo, un día Sala fue descubierta. Y, al día siguiente, para Sala todo cambió._

 _El día en que Sala comprendió que su madre no la amaba lo suficiente, que el ser una mujer de alta cuna no le eximía ni del sadismo ni de la inhumanidad, y que aunque estuviese con vida, ella no tenía derecho a conducirla, pues, era tan solo el títere para fines más importantes que su propia felicidad._

 _Y aquel día, algo murió dentro de Sala, pero a la vez..._

 _Algo también vivió._

* * *

 _—Señorita Sala Crispino, ¿sabe ahora la razón del por qué le he aislado del resto de sus hermanas? —preguntó la Abadesa, dedicando una dura mirada hacia la joven, la que yacía con los nervios de punta, al percatarse de lo lejos que se hallaban de la comunidad; estaba sentada en un salón aledaño, lejano al resto del monasterio._

 _—N-no... —balbuceó ansiosa, mirando por la ventana, intentando encontrar la presencia de alguien. Aquella mañana una corazonada le decía que no debía partir junto a la abadesa hasta aquel salón—. Madre superiora, creo que nos hemos equivocado de salón. No es este el sitio en donde debo orar junto a mis herman..._

 _—Lo sé —espetó ella, totalmente indiferente—. No está aquí para orar, señorita Crispino._

 _Sala le miró con total perturbación. Leves jadeos de la ansiedad rehuían de sus labios. Por debajo de sus holgados ropajes propios de una monja, su endeble cuerpo temblaba del miedo; ella ni siquiera imaginaba lo que el destino traería a su vida._

 _De pronto, la abadesa saca de uno de sus bolsillos una hoja, Sala abre los ojos de la perplejidad._

 _—E-eso es..._

 _—Sí, señorita Sala —dijo con fuerza—. Una de las tantas cartas que usted escribió para la señorita Mila Babicheva, ¿la recuerda?, la misma que la ha inducido hasta este lugar, y la misma, que ha provocado que usted esté a punto de merecer el castigo que su madre nos ha confiado aplicarle._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _Sala quedó boquiabierta, no pudo reaccionar por varios segundos. La abadesa solo se dedicó a desollarla con la vista._

 _—Intenté ser con usted una persona indulgente, princesa Crispino. —Frente a los ojos de Sala, prendió fuego a la carta. Está comenzó a consumirse de forma lenta—. Es lamentable, pero su madre nos ha indicado otro método para que usted entienda que, el cometer pecados ante Dios nuestro señor, es algo inaceptable._

 _—¡Querer a una persona no es un pecado! —gritó Sala, eufórica._

 _—¡Silencio! —Un grito ensordecedor resonó por toda la habitación—. ¡Ya me harté de ti, niña! ¡Ya ha sido suficiente!_

 _De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta irrumpen el denso ambiente. Una gran sonrisa se desliza por la faz de la joven, creyendo que al fin alguien iría en su auxilio. La abadesa sonríe de igual forma._

 _—Creo que ya ha llegado el abad del monasterio hermano._

 _Artículó. Y, de forma inmediata, la abadesa abre la puerta de par a par. Un hombre con ropajes igualmente eclesiásticos, ingresa en la habitación, dejando a Sala con total perplejidad._

 _Grandes sonrisas eran visibles en los rostros del Abad y la Abadesa; Sala sintió que iba a desfallecer._

 _—¿Q-qué está... está pasando? —preguntó apenas, con su voz pendiendo en un hilo._

 _El Abad alzó ambas cejas, agraciado ante la pregunta de la muchacha._

 _—Señorita Crispino, le presento al señor Abad. Él se encargará de aplicar el castigo que su propia madre ha encomendado ante su necedad. —Una amplia sonrisa se extiende por la faz de la mujer—. Deberá cooperar._

 _Una expresión de total horror invadió el rostro de Sala, cuando, pudo percatarse de que el Abad, se estaba despojando de su túnica._

 _—N-no... No... ¿M-mi madre? —balbuceó, mirando con horror como el Abad se despojaba ahora de su crucifijo—. Ella no... Y-yo soy s-su hija... Ella no..._

 _—Lo lamento mucho. —La Abadesa alzó ambas cejas, con soberbia—. Señor Abad._

 _—Madre superiora —dijo con fuerza el hombre._

 _—Dejaré que haga su trabajo con tranquilidad, cuando termine, pase a avisarme. Con su permiso. —Se giró sobre sí misma, dirigiéndose entonces hacia la salida._

 _—Vaya con Dios —susurró el eclesiástico._

 _Sala no pudo reaccionar cuando oyó la puerta cerrar, y tras ello, la mujer desaparecer._

 _No. Ella se negaba a creer que aquello estaba pasando, que el castigo del cual era merecedora, era precisamente aquello..._

 _Pero, sus escasas esperanzas desaparecieron, cuando, el Abad se despojó entonces de su pantalón._

 _Y Sala, experimentó el horror más desolador y profundo de su existencia. Sus temblorosas pupilas se cristalizaron y una terrible sensación de mareo llegó a su cuerpo; su lucidez mental empezó a desestabilizar._

 _—¡AAAAYUUUDAAAAAA!_

 _Gritó eufórica, corriendo hacia las ventanas del otro lado de la habitación y golpeando éstas con desenfreno._

 _—¡AAAUXILIOOO, ALGUIEN AYÚDEMEEE!_

 _Los desgarradores gritos de la joven resonaron por la habitación y los pasillos aledaños; mas nadie le oyó, ni socorrió..._

 _Solo la madre superiora fue testigo de los terribles sollozos de la joven mujer. Con una sonrisa de par a par, fuera de la habitación oía de forma plácida como la humanidad de Sala era desgarrada de forma brutal._

 _Y entonces Sala fue despojada de toda dignidad, y sometida a los más bajos y asquerosos instintos humanos. Y su alma, antes revestida de buenos sentimientos, fue pisoteada y despedazada por la simple razón de amar; y el mundo entero, y el mismísimo Dios, fueron testigos de la injusticia hacia una mujer, pero nadie..._

 _Nadie hizo nada._

 _—¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Un grito de socorro hacia su madre; el ser humano que le albergó durante nueve meses en lo más íntimo de ella, pero que en aquellos instantes, no pareció importarle._

 _Una madre; el único ser en el mundo en el cual confías plenamente. La persona a la cual confías incluso tu vida misma, quien te protege a capa y espada de las más lúgubres experiencias, con quien fuiste en algún momento de tu remota vida uno solo, quien te ama por sobre todas las cosas..._

 _La madre de Sala._

 _La misma que empujo a su propia hija hacia un abismo de desolación. La misma que, cegada por su falsa moralidad, destruyó no solo la inocencia de su hija, sino que también..._

 _Destruyó su propia vida._

 _Y Mila cruzó por su mente, mientras el pecado abría paso hacia su interior. Y sintió que ella se volvía basura, sintió que no era una persona, que no tenía valor alguno, que ella..._

 _Nació mujer, y por tanto, debía vivir a la merced del resto._

* * *

 _Aquello fue para Sala una cicatriz permanente. Después de esa noche, ella no volvió a ser la misma. Su alma se trizó y una terrible huella se enterró en lo más profundo de su ser._

 _No solo concibió una profunda decepción hacia el mundo, sino que también una profunda decepción hacia ella misma; el suceso terrible al cual había sido sometida, provocó en ella una infravaloración; sentía que era basura y ya nadie le tomaría en serio..._

 _Los días, y, posteriormente los meses, fueron pasando con total lentitud. Cada día era para Sala un nuevo martirio; tan solo su compañera de habitación, Isabella, hacía de su estadía una cuestión un poco más llevadera._

 _Y así entonces, pasó el primer mes; Sala no vio sangre bajar. Al segundo mes entonces, ella lo pudo confirmar._

 _Dentro de su vientre estaba creciendo vida; un suceso tan hermoso, pero que, lamentablemente se había configurado en un terrible escenario, consecuencia de la inhumanidad y de la brutalidad de los tiempos._

 _Sin embargo, Sala no lo vio de aquella forma. Y es que, a pesar de que su alma estaba ahora inundada en veneno, una pequeña porción de ella deseaba restaurar su antes pulcra esencia; Sala quería volver a renacer de su propia miseria._

 _Y sintió._

 _Sintió el primer rose en su interior, una patadita que generó un cosquilleó y un fuerte latido volvió a encender cada recodo de su espíritu._

 _Y sus ojos brillaron, y su rostro se encendió. Y la vida le susurró al oído;_

 _« El día de ayer te han reducido a miseria. Hoy escarba en ella y encuentra un nuevo propósito; renace junto a él. »_

 _Y entonces Sala, tomó las riendas del asunto, y junto a su hijo, decidió dar vida y sanar la herida. Porque claro, a pesar de ser consecuencia de un acto de inhumanidad, Sala pretendía rescatar de tal acto tan aberrante, un pequeño acto de amor y esperanza._

 _Amor y esperanza; preceptos que tanta falta hacían a la humanidad en aquellos tiempos._

* * *

 _9:00 pm._

 _Canto solemne de una antífona a la Virgen María._

 _La comunidad yacía reunida en la sala capitular; todas entonaban de forma armoniosa la lectura espiritual. Sus dulces voces invadidas de apacibilidad, resonaban entre las paredes de mármol en el monasterio._

 _La gran habitación era iluminada por cuatro grandes antorchas; la noche había ya hecho presencia y la oscuridad ya desplegaba por todos los rincones del lugar sagrado._

 _Sala, yacía inmersa en lo sublime de aquella melodía, su presencia parecía imperturbable, cuando de pronto, de soslayo dirige su vista hacia una de las puertas al costado de la gran habitación._

 _Una silueta._

 _Una extraña silueta se desliza con rapidez por la oscuridad, en dirección a una escalera que conducía a la planta inferior del monasterio._

 _Sala, impulsada por la curiosidad y por aquella fuerte corazonada que apretujaba en su pecho, decidió salir de forma desapercibida del grupo y encaminarse hasta el lugar. Una vez salió de la habitación, ella podía oír a lo lejos el canto de sus hermanas en la sala capitular._

 _Con rapidez se inmiscuía en los oscuros pasillos del monasterio, buscando de forma ágil con su vista, aquella extraña silueta que había llamado su atención._

 _De pronto, un singular ruido resuena con fuerza por la extensión del angosto pasillo. Sala agudiza sus sentidos de inmediato._

 _El llanto de un bebé._

 _Y la princesa, corre despavorida hacia la habitación de la cual provenía tan dulce sonido. Por una pequeña abertura, mira a través de la vieja y astillada puerta de madera._

 _Solo siluetas._

 _Ella solo pudo ver siluetas por causa de la intensa llama en la vela, al interior de aquella habitación._

 _Y una sensación de ternura y apacibilidad, surcan por el umbral de su alma, cuando, puede distinguir la silueta de un pequeño bebé._

 _La princesa dedujo, que el pequeño tenía quizá tan solo tres meses de vida, pues su silueta delataba que no era de un gran tamaño._

 _Y la pequeña criatura repleta de inocencia y pureza; comenzó a balbucear._

 _Emitía pequeños balbuceos inentendibles, pero totalmente enternecedores para cualquiera que lo oyese. Con frenesí alzaba sus pequeñas manitos, como descubriendo en ellas un nuevo juguete. Sus cortos y escurridizos dedos se entrelazaban; otros balbuceos enternecedores resonaron de forma débil por la habitación._

 _Y luego, una pequeña risita._

 _Y Sala, sintió que su corazón saltaba. Frente a ella yacía un bebé, y aquello, traía a su alma una ternura indecible._

 _De pronto, la princesa logra divisar otra silueta dentro de la habitación; la silueta de una mujer._

 _Y aquella mujer, entonces habló._

 _—Tu madre ha roto su voto de castidad, y lo lamento, pequeño. Tu sola existencia no es más que una terrible ofensa hacia Dios._

 _Y Sala, sintió que su corazón arrancaba del pecho, cuando, pudo reconocer la voz de aquella mujer..._

 _La abadesa._

 _Una estocada atravesó su alma, cuando pudo ver a través de la abertura, la silueta que ahora se dibujaba en la pared de la habitación interior._

 _Un trapo era sostenido por la abadesa, y, de un rápido movimiento, apretujó este dentro de la boca del bebé, intentando coartar los balbuceos emitidos por el menor; la pequeña criatura empezó a llorar. Su llanto se ahogaba entre su garganta y el trapo._

 _Y la princesa sintió un horror invadir por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

 _Y entonces, otra silueta se dibujó en la pared. Sala sintió un horror de dimensiones indecibles, cuando, fue testigo del dibujo en la pared; su cuerpo paralizó y no fue capaz de reaccionar._

 _La silueta de la mujer alzaba sus brazos por sobre el bebé, y entre ellas, sostenía un instrumento que a Sala le destruyó el alma._

 _Una filosa daga._

 _Y antes de que Sala pudiese siquiera asimilar lo que ocurría ante sus ojos, ella era testigo del más bajo acto de inhumanidad y bestialidad..._

 _A través de las siluetas quedaba en evidencia lo sucedido; ahora el torso de la pequeña criatura yacía atravesada por la filosa daga._

 _Y su llanto ensordecedor, quedó apagado por causa del trapo. Y la existencia de ese niño, fue apagada por manos asesinas. Y su inofensiva existencia, a pesar de no dañar a nadie, constituía para Dios la osadía y la desobediencia a sus preceptos._

 _Porque un bebé, que no era más que un alma inofensiva, era la concreción de un terrible pecado y la desobediencia al voto de castidad y celibato._

 _¡Y qué todo el mundo viese la ira de Dios! Y que ningún hombre o mujer, sobre la tierra, fuere contra su palabra. Porque malaventurados aquellos que se inmiscuyen por los caminos de la vida sin tener al Dios padre por delante de sus deseos carnales._

 _Así incluso, fuesen almas inocentes quienes debían pagar. Que el mundo entero viese las consecuencias de no tomar consciencia de lo correcto de sus preceptos._

 _Y aquella noche, Sala sintió que su alma caía a pedazos._

 _Y aquella noche, una vida inocente fue arrebata para saciar deseos morales._

 _Y aquella noche, el mundo entero fue testigo de la bestialidad humana._

* * *

 _8:00 pm._

 _Rezo hacía María._

 _Había pasado tiempo desde aquella fatídica noche. Las siluetas y el recuerdo del llanto ahogado, persistían siempre en la perturbada mente de la joven mujer._

 _Sala Crispino, ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo; su vientre era un poco más prominente, mas ella, utilizaba vendajes para apretujarlo y esconderlo; sabía que su estadía en aquel lugar no duraría mucho más, solo debía ser paciente y esperar._

 _Aquella tarde, después de la cena, Sala se dispuso a iniciar con un íntimo rezo hacia María. Juntó sus rodillas y procedió a echarse en el suelo. Apoyó sus codos en la madera y alzó su rostro hacia la santa mujer que le observaba desde la altura, con indulgencia._

 _Sala clavó su vista en el dulce semblante de María. Por varios minutos, dedicó exclusiva atención al enternecedor rostro tallado, buscando entre su presencia, algún bálsamo capaz de curar sus heridas internas._

 _Una mano llevó la princesa a su vientre, y con suavidad, empezó a repartir caricias hacia su hijo, quien, le respondía de vez en cuando con ligeros movimientos. Una tierna sonrisa inmortalizó en los labios de la princesa._

 _Varios minutos pasó Sala en la intimidad del silencio, junto a la Virgen María y junto a su hijo. Todo a su alrededor era de total apacibilidad._

 _De pronto, un pequeño calambre se hace perceptible en la zona baja de su vientre; Sala se retuerce apenas, ignorando aquella dolencia._

 _Con el pasar de los minutos, el dolor se torna más intenso; la princesa entonces siente que su corazón empieza a martillear con fuerza._

 _El calambre no cesa y ahora despliega por toda la zona del vientre; Sala percibe como su hijo se mueve de forma frenética en su interior; estaba sufriendo._

 _Y entonces._

 _La humedad empieza a chorrear desde su intimidad hasta sus piernas, y el carmín, comienza a pigmentar sus ropajes._

 _Y el dolor se torna insoportable. Una punzada profunda y una sensación terrible de mareo despliega por el cuerpo de Sala Crispino; su lucidez mental empieza a ser afectada._

 _—A-ayu...ayuda..._

 _Balbuceó apenas. Y, con movimientos torpes intenta reincorporarse. Cuando al fin logra tomar su compostura, Sala puede percatarse de su terrible situación; sangre chorreando por sus piernas y manchando sus ropajes eclesiásticos._

 _Un sentimiento lúgubre y de horror cruzan por el pecho de Sala Crispino; sus ojos llenan de lágrimas y una desolladora perturbación se asienta en su mente._

 _—¡A-auxilio! ¡Alguien a-ayúdeme!_

 _Con movimientos entre cortados, se apoya en la pared e intenta caminar, mas el dolor punzante en su vientre, tornaba imposible su movilidad._

 _De pronto, una mujer aparece por la habitación. Sala levanta su vista apenas hacia ella. En su rostro era evidente el estado de debilidad al que estaba sometida._

 _—Ma-madre... madre superiora, por favor..._

 _—¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? —espetó la abadesa, sin mostrar ninguna pizca de indulgencia hacia la joven herida—. Pude percatarme desde hace un tiempo; tus síntomas han sido más evidentes de lo pensado._

 _Sala sintió que cientos de cuchillos rasgaban el umbral de su alma; estaba perdiendo a su hijo y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto._

 _—P-por favor, discúlpeme... —sollozó de forma amarga—. M-mi hijo, haga algo, ayu-ayúdeme..._

 _—No —espetó—. Si estás sangrando, es justamente porque yo lo he causado._

 _Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Sala sintió una rabia fulminante inundar en su ser. Sus ojos abrieron de la perplejidad y sus labios separaron._

 _—¿C-cómo dice uste...?_

 _—Apenas me enteré de tu estado, escribí una carta a la reina —dijo con fuerza—. Ella misma me pidió hacer esto._

 _Y la desolación entonces fue total. El alma de Sala fue desgarrada en cientos de pedazos, ya nada podía curarla, ni siquiera el antídoto más efectivo._

 _—El nacimiento de tu hijo no solo traería vergüenza a nuestra comunidad eclesiástica, sino que también, vergüenza a la familia real._

 _—N-no... ¡No es cierto! ¡No!_

 _—Tu hijo no era más que un bastardo y una ofensa hacia Dios._

 _—¡MALDITA ASESINA!_

 _Un gritó ensordecedor arranca desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Sollozos desgarradores resuenan por toda la habitación. Más sangre empieza a chorrear por las baldosas; la princesa entonces se arrodilla ante el intenso dolor._

 _—He insertado un fuerte antídoto abortivo en tu cena —espetó, con el menor tacto posible—. No estoy segura de esto, pero es posible que no puedas volver a concebir. Fue una orden de la reina, no tuve más opción ante ello._

 _Y aquello, bastó para reducir a Sala a menos que miseria._

 _Sus ojos se nublaron y su mente se desestabilizó. De un fugaz movimiento, Sala cae con dureza sobre las baldosas, presa de la debilidad corporal y la pérdida de sangre._

 _—M...mi hijo... —Sus ojos cerraban de forma lenta; la lucidez de su consciencia se iba apagando—. Ma-mataron a mi hijo... mi pobre bebé... mi bebé..._

 _Y antes de poder cerrar sus párpados por completo, Sala levanta sus pupilas hacia la estatua de Santa María, la cual yacía con un semblante revestido de indulgencia y tranquilidad._

 _—Ma-maría... —balbuceó apenas—. T... te... te o-odio... —Y sus ojos se cerraron, y su consciencia se dispersó._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y Sala, fue testigo y víctima, no solo de la ira de Dios, sino que también, presa y víctima del sistema imperante; de nacer mujer, de la ignorancia de la época, de la necesidad de satisfacer las ideas morales, del sadismo y la poca humanidad._

 _Y ella, que había tomado las riendas de su vida, que había elegido tener un propósito y salir de los desperdicios de su dignidad arrebatada, ella, ahora mismo..._

 _Había perdido el sentido de su vida, y entonces..._

 _La conversión en su alma fue definitiva. Y el rencor, fue ganando terreno en su espíritu._

 _Y la imagen de Mila se volvió dolorosa para ella, y comprendió, que amarla había sido un terrible pecado y error._

 _Y Sala, dispuso su persona e imagen a la merced del resto, pues aquella experiencia devastadora, no solo terminó con sus ganas de luchar, sino que también, con su poca auto estima que poseía hacia ella._

 _Y al mundo..._

 _Nació otra mujer presa de la estigmatización y la marginación._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

La oscuridad ya desplegaba sus sombras por cada recodo del palacio. Hace un rato los servidores ya habían merendado, y todos, se dispusieron a descansar después de una extensa jornada de trabajo; ahora solo era perceptible el crepitar del fuego en las grandes antorchas de las habitaciones.

El joven japonés, yacía con sus sentidos en el punto máximo de agudeza. Rehuía de forma ágil por la extensión de los pasillos y procuraba siempre pasar desapercibido; su meta final era llegar sano y salvo hasta el subterráneo, cuya entrada permanecía en el patio exterior.

Para su buena suerte, el lugar estaba exento de la presencia de los guardias, por lo que le fue no solo más fácil llegar hasta el subterráneo, sino que también, mucho más tranquilizador, pues, él estaba cargando con el saco y las monedas, y su tremendo peso, de cierta forma entorpecía sus movimientos.

Una vez que removió la gruesa capa de césped, y dejando al descubierto la tabla de madera astillada y vieja, deslizó esta hacia un costado y lanzó primero el saco con las monedas, para acto seguido, descender al subterráneo. Una vez hecho aquello, volvió la tabla a su lugar original, y la gruesa capa de césped volvió a caer, cubriendo la entrada y haciéndola invisible para el resto.

Una vez dentro, la oscuridad fue total, y Yuuri, procedió a sacar desde sus ropajes los instrumentos necesarios, y entonces...

Una pequeña antorcha encendió ante su presencia.

Para su sorpresa, aquella noche por el suelo del subterráneo, una delgada capa de agua transcurría, por lo que se vio obligado a mojar sus pies con ella; el sonido de algunos roedores e insectos era perceptible, resonando sus ecos por lo largo e inexplorado del subterráneo.

Tomó valor y se adentró en la inmensidad de aquel subterráneo. Con el pasar de los minutos, fue avanzando a lo largo de aquel sitio, y entonces Yuuri, pudo percatarse de detalles que anteriormente, en su travesía con Phichit, él no pudo admirar con más detención.

 _El subterráneo poseía pasillos aledaños en sus costados, que, al parecer, llevaban hasta otros sitios antes inexplorados._

Yuuri, acercó su antorcha de forma leve hacia uno de los pasillos, y, pudo esclarecer el paso hacia una de sus profundidades. Él pudo observar como en un rincón del pasillo, una pequeña silueta se divisaba en un recodo, removiéndose de forma tímida entre la oscuridad; Yuuri, entonces se acercó apenas.

Y aquella sombra, desplegó su vista hacia Yuuri, y dos ojos rojos le observaron de forma perpleja; el japonés emitió un grito ensordecedor del susto, mas, se sintió ridiculizado cuando se percató de que no era más que un murciélago.

Y Yuuri, posterior a su bramido, siente un extraño ruido proveniente desde la entrada, como si alguien más hubiese entrado a lo largo del subterráneo.

 _—Ha de ser mi imaginación..._

Susurró, ignorando aquel aparente ruido. Yuuri creía que con el silencio tan fúnebre del subterráneo, y que con aquella oscuridad tan abrazadora, él ya empezaba a alucinar ciertas cuestiones; aquello, provocó cierta gracia en él.

Siguió caminando a lo largo del subterráneo, y entonces, dibujos difusos plasmados en las paredes llamaron su atención por completo.

De forma sigilosa caminó hasta topar con ellos. Alzó su antorcha y fue rodeando cada dibujo plasmado en la pared; una expresión de extrañeza se inmortalizó en su faz.

 _Un hombre con una corona, y a su lado, una mujer de rodillas suplicando y sollozando. Una gran abertura atravesaba en el pecho del hombre, siendo visible hacia el interior de su cuerpo el corazón. Desde su órgano vital, era visible una línea que unía con el corazón de la mujer en el suelo, la que, tenía una abertura igualmente; ambos mantenían el corazón unido._

 _En la faz de la mujer era visible una terrible expresión; una lúgubre desolación era evidente en su rostro._

Yuuri sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina dorsal. Retrocedió dos pasos ante ello. Pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando miró un poco más hacia abajo, y, otro dibujo llamo su atención.

 _A los pies de la mujer, yacía un bebé con su cabeza deformada y su fontanela atravesada. Su pequeño cuerpecito sufría de una malformación, pues, una de sus manitos estaba chueca y su columna yacía de la misma forma. Aquel bebé... estaba bañado en sangre y muerte._

Yuuri abrió sus ojos horrorizado. Una lúgubre sensación cruzó por su pecho, y, retrocedió con lentitud ante ello.

Y entonces, el japonés pudo ver por última vez, una leyenda a los pies del bebé tallado, que decía;

 _« Por siglos, nuestro linaje ha mantenido la pureza y la excelencia de la raza. La mantención de nuestro linaje; el principio de todo y el fin a él. »_

El japonés no es capaz de entender la situación. Sus ojos cristalizaron por la inercia, una terrible sensación de tristeza apretujó en su pecho, mas él, desconoció la verdadera razón de ello.

 _—¿Q-qué es todo esto...? —_ susurró perplejo, manteniendo su vista clavada en la totalidad del dibujo en la pared del subterráneo. Por varios segundos quedó en aquella posición.

De pronto, unos pasos a través del agua, a lo lejos, advierten a Yuuri la presencia de alguien más; el ruido que antes le advertía la entrada de alguien al subterráneo, no había sido una alucinación.

Yuuri siente su corazón martillear con fuerza. De forma rápida, hunde la antorcha en el agua, apagándose de forma instantánea el rebosante fuego que iluminaba su paso. Con movimientos ágiles corre hacia uno de los pasillos aledaños, escondiendo su presencia en un recodo de éstos; guardó total silencio y esperó a la presencia del nuevo intruso.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la presencia del susodicho se aproximó, y entonces Yuuri, le miró de soslayo con total cautela.

 _Baek._

Yuuri sintió que su corazón se paralizaba ante tal sorpresa. Imaginó ver quizás a algún guardia, al príncipe o al mismísimo rey... ¿Pero Baek? ¿Cómo es qué él conocía aquel subterráneo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

El joven traía consigo también una rebosante antorcha, y, cuando logra divisar frente a él los dibujos antes vistos por Yuuri, éste se dirige hacia ellos y los observa por varios minutos; el japonés le mira de soslayo, expectante ante cada acción de Baek.

El joven, admira los dibujos en la pared con total silencio, como si aquellos, trajeran a su mente un sinfín de recuerdos y sensaciones. Yuuri solo se limita a guardar silencio, expectante.

De pronto, las agitadas respiraciones de Baek pueden oírse con fuerza en medio del subterráneo. Yuuri se reincorpora apenas, asustado ante aquello.

 _—Malditos sean, rey Jeroen y reina Eveline._

Masculló entre dientes. Yuuri agudiza sus sentidos.

 _—¡MALDITOS SEAN, REYES BLASFEMOS Y PECADORES! ¡LA MANTENCIÓN DE SU LINAJE TRAJO DESGRACIA, TRAJO DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO A SERES INOCENTES!_

Gritó eufórico, siendo perceptible un profundo dolor e ira en su voz. Yuuri dio un respingo ante ello, sus ojos abrieron de la perplejidad.

 _—¡MALDITOS SEAN! ¡QUE LAS PENAS DEL INFIERNO RECAIGAN SOBRE USTEDES, REYES ENFERMOS Y DEMONÍACOS!_

Yuuri no puede creer lo que oye. Frías gotas de sudor empiezan a surcar por el costado de su sien, sus ojos cristalizan y su corazón parece no dar tregua.

Después de varios segundos, Baek retoma su compostura, y entonces, escupe en la pared con desprecio, para acto seguido, seguir su camino hacia el otro extremo del subterráneo.

Yuuri decidió esperar por varios minutos, hasta que los pasos de Baek ya no fueron perceptibles, y entonces, el japonés procedió a encender el otro extremo de su antorcha; el fuego encendió y nuevamente todo se iluminó para él.

Y entonces Yuuri, no se detuvo más en su trayecto; todo le había parecido demasiado terrorífico y lúgubre, sentía unas ganas inconmensurables de huir del subterráneo. Y así, caminó por un par de minutos, hasta que la salida, se extendió ante su presencia, y tras ella, la inmensidad de la libertad.

Y Yuuri, fue libre por una noche en el pueblo.

* * *

Se inmiscuyó de forma rápida por las calles del pueblo. La luz de la luna facilitaba su movilidad, pues, ésta desplegada de forma tenue por cada recodo de la aldea.

Con su capucha calada hasta el rostro y con el saco en el hombro, Yuuri se dirigió hacia el muelle, allá en donde podría consultar a los hombres de mar, el paradero de su amado Viktor. Y aunque, el japonés mantenía las esperanzas intactas, por la hora podría incluso no encontrarle, pues, ya había anochecido y seguramente el burgués yacía en su casa descansando. Igualmente Yuuri, mantuvo sus esperanzas.

Después de varios minutos en marcha, Yuuri, divisó de frente el extenso mar. En un costado del muelle, era visible un gigantesco barco del cual se descargaban provisiones; no perdió más tiempo y se acercó a consultar.

 _—_ Disculpe, señor...

 _—_ Estamos ocupados, muchacho _—_ respondió el cargador, sin tomar mucha atención al japonés—. Estamos trabajando. Si vas a ayudarnos, entonces únete.

—N-no... disculpe, yo solo... —intentó explicar, mas el hombre de mar no dirigió su vista hacia él.

—Que estamos ocupados.

—Busco a Viktor Nikiforov.

Espetó Yuuri a secas. Y entonces, el hombre de mar paró sus acciones en seco. De manera curiosa, el señor dirige su vista hacia Yuuri.

—¿Conoce usted al señor Nikiforov? —cuestionó.

—Cla-claro... es un querido amigo, sí...

—¡Haberlo dicho antes, señor!

El hombre, de forma instantánea posiciona cuatro dedos en su boca, emitiendo un fuerte silbido hacia sus compañeros de la embarcación. Todos paran sus acciones y le observan. El color empezó a subir por el rostro de Yuuri.

—¡Eh, muchachos! —exclamó, dedicando una amplia sonrisa al resto de hombres—. ¡Este señor es un amigo cercano de nuestro jefe!

Todos los trabajadores sonríen agraciados. Un aire de admiración hacia Yuuri fue perceptible en sus rostros.

—¡Lo está buscando! ¿Saben dónde está?

—Ese anciano suele descansar a estas horas. —Un pequeño muchacho saltó desde la parte superior del barco, cayendo justo frente a Yuuri—. Sin embargo, él está ahora mism...

—E-eres tú...

Yuuri abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad, cuando, pudo ver al pequeño joven de cabellos rubios; el mismo que hoy acompañaba a Viktor.

—¿Señor Plisetsky, ocurre algo? —preguntó el hombre de mar, percatándose de la sorpresa en el joven.

—No pasa nada. Ustedes sigan trabajando. Yo me encargaré de atender a este hombre —ordenó.

—¡Sí, señor Plisetsky! —gritaron todos al unísono, para acto seguido, seguir con sus labores.

Yuri tomó de un brazo al japonés, arrastrándolo con rápidez un par de metros del lugar.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, cerdo?! —masculló iracundo, dedicando una mirada incómoda hacia el japonés. Yuuri se sobresaltó.

—Vi-vine a dejar esto a... a Viktor —balbuceó. Levantando ante los ojos del muchacho, el saco con las monedas. Yuri abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad—. Se le quedó en el palacio, y he venido a devolvérselo.

El joven ruso miró con sorpresa a Yuuri. Jamás imaginó que él arriesgaría su propia integridad solo por devolver aquel saco, y, por otro lado, jamás pensó que la honradez de Yuuri fuese tan grande; otra persona en su lugar, se habría quedado con las mil monedas.

—Viktor está muy triste —susurró—. Suele descansar a estas horas en nuestra casa, pero, ahora mismo ha pasado horas frente al mar. —Desvió la mirada, con pesar.

—¿En dónde lo puedo encontrar? —preguntó Yuuri, preocupado.

—Baja hacia la bahía, y desde allí, camina hacia tu izquierda; verás un montón de rocas, es seguro que Viktor este aún allí. —El japonés asintió con la cabeza—. Él necesita verte, ha estado actuando extraño desde que nos echaron del palacio. Ve y devuelve el saco, y también aprovecha de consolarlo —susurró apacible.

—Sí...

—Te lo encargo, yo vuelvo al trabajo —dijo, para luego, voltearse sobre sí mismo y dirigirse hacia el barco.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó el japonés, antes de que el joven pudiese alejarse lo suficiente.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias.

Y ante ello, las mejillas del joven ruso pigmentaron de un intenso carmín. Una expresión totalmente adorable se inmortalizó en su faz.

—¡Cá-cállate! ¡Mejor vete con Viktor! —reclamó, para luego ir corriendo hacia el barco.

Una amplia sonrisa deslizó por los labios del japonés; al parecer, ese joven no era tan desagradable como acostumbraba a mostrarse, poseía también un lado dulce.

* * *

Yuuri, siguió el camino que había sido indicado. Tardó un par de minutos hasta que topó con la bahía, y, por la orilla del agua, caminó hacia su izquierda, divisando en la cercanía, el cúmulo de rocas que eran acariciadas por el movimiento del mar.

Y entonces, allí le vio...

Viktor.

Yacía de espaldas y abrazando sus piernas. Su mirada se extendía hasta donde el horizonte se perdía, y, tan solo la luz de la luna, iluminaba su presencia entre la oscuridad. Yuuri, entonces apresuró el paso de forma sigilosa.

Al parecer, el hombre ruso estaba perdido en la inmersión de sus pensamientos, pues, no fue capaz siquiera de percatarse de la presencia del japonés a sus espaldas.

Yuuri, sintió en aquellos instantes unas ganas inconmensurables de lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo, pero, sabía que debía mantener la compostura, pues...

Era seguro que, después de aquella visita, ellos ya no volviesen a encontrarse.

—Viktor.

Musitó apenas el japonés, y ante ello, el burgués endereza su espalda, como agudizando sus sentidos ante tal sublime sonido recién oído.

De forma lenta, Viktor gira su torso y cabeza hacia la parte trasera, admirando entonces la silueta que yacía tras él; un vuelco definitivo siente en su corazón, su alma se estremece por completo.

—Yu-Yuuri...

Susurró tembloroso, reincorporándose de forma torpe desde la arena. El japonés sintió que su cuerpo se volvía débil ante la presencia del burgués, su corazón empezó a martillear con fuerza.

Por largos segundos, ambos no pudieron reaccionar ante la presencia del otro. Viktor, mantenía su mirada cristalizada y perpleja hacia el rostro de su amado; Yuuri, yacía de la misma forma.

Y entonces el ruso, no pudo soportar la intensidad de su sentir, y, de un movimiento fugaz, se aferra a Yuuri en un abrazo. El japonés responde a él de forma suave.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Mi Yuuri! —Un severo temblor es perceptible en su voz—. ¡Pe-pensé que jamás volvería a verte, mi Yuuri!

Y el japonés, sintió que sus ojos llenaban de lágrimas. Una terrible punzada destrozó en su pecho; el dolor era desollador, porque él, estaba dispuesto a articular aquellas palabras.

—No podemos volver a vernos, Viktor.

Musitó tembloroso. Y ante ello, el burgués se separa apenas, mirándole con perplejidad.

—¿Po-por qué dices eso, Yuuri...?

—Porque tú no mereces algo como esto, Viktor —susurró. Un ligero temblor fue perceptible en su voz—. Un hombre que es estimado por sus trabajadores, admirado por el pueblo y de una gran posición; no puedes estancar tu vida a un servidor como y...

—Yuuri...

Susurró apenas, posando de forma suave una de sus manos en la pálida mejilla del japonés, su dedo pulgar desliza de forma tenue por los labios de su amado.

—Yo te amo...

Susurró. Y entonces Yuuri, no pudo contener una de sus lágrimas. Viktor sintió un aguijonazo cruzar por su pecho.

—Es lo único que sé, Yuuri. Lo que estoy sintiendo es mucho más fuerte que mi raciocinio. Solo sé que mi mente y mi cuerpo me exigen tu presencia, así tu posición social y económica no sea la mejor; es tu esencia lo que me ha atrapado, y no puedo Yuuri... ¡No puedo!

El japonés siente los latidos de su corazón incrementar. Su rostro pigmenta de un intenso carmín. De sus labios empiezan a arrancar pequeños jadeos.

—¡Te amo! ¡Es lo único que sé! —exclamó con fervor—. ¡Te amo, Yuuri Katsuki! ¡Y qué todo el mundo se entere!

De un suave movimiento, el burgués se separa del servidor, encaminándose hacia la orilla del mar e introduciéndose en el agua. Dirige su vista hacia el cielo estrellado y alza sus brazos, para luego, articular;

—¡Escuchen todos! ¡Amo a Yuuri Katsuki! —sonríe de forma amplia—. ¡La necedad y la avaricia del rey no son nada comparado con lo que mi corazón es capaz de hacer por él!

Yuuri comenzó a sollozar ante aquellas palabras de su amado. Fuertes jadeos rehúyen de sus labios. Su corazón pareciera arrancar de su pecho.

—¡Y si el mundo entero me lo prohíbe, entonces corten mi cabeza, porque antes de separarme de él, deberán hacerlo por sobre mi cadáver!

—¡Viktor!

De un fugaz movimiento, Yuuri lanza la bolsa con las monedas a un costado, para luego, correr hacia Viktor. El burgués, se gira hacia el servidor, y entonces...

Un frenético beso funde sus labios, cuando, Yuuri se lanza sobre él, aferrándose en un apasionado abrazo.

Y ni siquiera la necedad y el orgullo de la realeza, fue impedimento para que dos almas que estaban destinadas, concretaran su amor ante los ojos del mundo y el mismísimo Dios.

Porque el amor, un sentimiento tan inofensivo, se volvía aguerrido y poderoso, cuando el egoísmo y la ignorancia amenazaban a quienes cedían ante la pureza y la ternura de un sentimiento que urgía a la cura de la terrible época.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo... —susurró Yuuri con desesperación, repartiendo fugaces besos por el rostro de su amado—. Viktor Nikiforov, te amo...

Sollozó de forma amarga, y otro beso revestido del más ferviente sentimiento, fundió sus labios. Sus manos ansiosas por palpar cada centímetro de suave piel, por entrelazar en cada fina hebra de cabello azabache y platinado, por cada rose, por cada fusión y caricia; la luna y el cielo, fueron testigos de como dos hombres rompieron el maldito estigma de la época, y sin remordimientos, se amaron con toda su alma.

—Yuuri...

Susurró apenas Viktor, separándose de forma leve del japonés.

—Huyamos.

Pidió, con sus ojos invadidos en lágrimas. Yuuri, sintió que todo era irreal, que la vida no podría ser con él tan benévola y dar una oportunidad como aquella; pero le estaba sucediendo.

—Vi-Viktor...

—¡Huyamos ahora mismo, mi amor! —exclamó, dibujándose una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—. Ahora mismo tomemos uno de mis barcos, y huyamos lejos de este reino. Olvida tu servidumbre en el palacio y vive conmigo. Tengo el dinero suficiente para llevarte a tu país natal y para que vuelvas a rehacer tu vida, Yuuri... ¡Junto a mí!

El japonés no pudo creer lo que oía en aquellos instantes. Su corazón dio un vuelco y un brillo esperanzador invadió en sus azabaches pupilas; una alegría de dimensiones indecibles surcó por su alma.

—¡Pe-pero...! ¡De-debo ir a buscar mis cosas! ¡D-digo!

—No lleves nada —susurró—. Yo tengo los recursos para darte lo que necesites, Yuuri.

El japonés se separó apenas de Viktor. Le dio la espalda y dio algunos pasos hacia fuera del agua.

—¿Qué dices, Yuuri...?

Cuestionó Viktor. La felicidad y la ansiedad eran evidentes en cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Te vas conmigo?

Y Yuuri, ante aquella pregunta, no supo qué responder. Por varios segundos guardó total silencio, siendo perceptible tan solo el suave oleaje del mar.

La idea era tan irreal pero a la vez hermosa; Yuuri había estado esperando aquel día desde hace mucho tiempo. Las ganas de huir y ser libre, de empezar de nuevo, de renacer nuevamente como un hombre digno y el volver a ver a su querida familia; todo aquello, traía al corazón de Yuuri un sinfín de sensaciones sublimes.

El japonés, apretó sus dientes con ansiedad, y, un aire de osadía atravesó por su alma. Él, estaba dispuesto a huir junto a Viktor. En aquel mismo instante daría el sí a su amado, y huirían juntos.

Pero...

En un instante, toda su emoción se apagó, cuando, en su recuerdo...

 _Se dibujó la imagen de Phichit torturado._

La imagen de su amigo irreconocible, las noches en vela cuando su cuerpo era un nido de cicatrices y sangre, cuando su amigo convulsionaba de la fiebre, cuando estaba desprotegido y humillado.

Y Yuuri, sintió que su corazón se pulverizaba.

No. Él no podría ser capaz de abandonar a su amigo. Él... él amaba a Phichit, y dejarle en aquella situación, en la boca del lobo, desprotegido, incomprendido, sin nadie que le cuidara sus espaldas, sin un alma hermana que le comprendiese...

Y, aunque doliera de forma brutal en su alma, Yuuri no pudo siquiera dudar por un instante en su respuesta, y articuló;

—No, Viktor. No puedo huir contigo, lo siento.

—Pe-pero Yuuri... —Sus ojos abrieron de la perplejidad. Una expresión de profunda tristeza fue evidente en su rostro— ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Acaso no me am...?!

—Viktor... —susurró apacible, acortando distancia hacia su amado y acariciando de forma tenue su mejilla—. Te amo como no tienes idea, pero... no puedo huir contigo.

—¿Por qué, Yuuri...? —Un ligero quiebre fue perceptible en su voz. Sus ojos cristalizaron.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas... —susurró—... es por tu propia seguridad. La razón por la cual no puedo huir contigo, esconde un gran secreto detrás, y aquel secreto, puede traer a tus hombros una gran responsabilidad, y yo, no quiero que tú cargues con algo como eso.

Viktor clavó su mirad por varios segundos en la triste expresión de Yuuri, como exigiendo con su faz, alguna señal del japonés, que le indicara que aquello no era más que una mala broma, pero...

Aquello no pasó.

Viktor, asintió con su cabeza, y un terrible nudo se aferró en su garganta, mas él, comprendió la decisión de Yuuri.

—Entiendo... —susurró—. Está bien, voy a respetar tu decisión.

—No quiero que pienses que no te amo, Viktor —se aferró a él en un tierno abrazo—. Si fuese por mí, huiría lo más lejos posible de este reino, pero...

—Pero la razón por la cual debes quedarte, es muy poderosa.

—Exacto.

Viktor suspiró con pesar, mas un tierno beso, fue depositado en los labios del japonés.

Los minutos pasaron y ambos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, hasta que, fue necesario el retorno de Yuuri al palacio.

Ambos, acordaron que el japonés saldría de vez en cuando hacia el pueblo, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho esa misma noche; Viktor le indicó que siempre podría encontrarlo en el muelle, o en su hogar.

—Te amo, Yuuri Katsuki.

—Y yo a ti, Viktor Nikiforov.

Y antes de poder partir, un beso selló sus labios. Y la noche, fue testigo del inmenso amor que dos personas de distintas estirpes, podían sentir. Que no importaba la procedencia, el sexo o la riqueza; que el amor, cuando se siente de forma sincera, solo trae a las personas la completa realización del alma.

* * *

Yuuri retornó hacia el palacio de forma sigilosa. La noche se había vuelto más densa y espesa, y la oscuridad, aplastaba en cada rincón y extensión de los estrechos pasadizos de la aldea.

De pronto, Yuuri para en seco. Unos leves balbuceos y jadeos inentendibles son perceptibles desde un pequeño callejón aledaño; el japonés se esconde en un pasaje del pueblo, mirando desde la oscuridad al responsable de tan extraño sonido.

Y, grande fue la sorpresa de Yuuri, cuando pudo ver de quien se trataba...

Era Baek.

Sí, él, al igual que Yuuri, había huido hacia el pueblo. Sin embargo, no fue aquello lo que más descolocó al japonés, pues, al parecer el joven estaba drogado; un fuerte olor a opio fue perceptible por Yuuri.

Caminaba de forma torpe, apoyándose únicamente en las paredes de las endebles casuchas. Emitía palabras inentendibles y de vez en cuando, se detenía a retomar su compostura.

Yuuri, impulsado por su fuerte corazonada y curiosidad, siguió el pasó a Baek de forma sigilosa, pero, grande fue su sorpresa, cuando pudo percatarse hacia dónde iba Baek.

 _Camino a la catedral._

Tardó varios minutos en entrar al lugar, pues, el joven apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Yuuri, apenas ingresó al lugar sagrado, corrió hacia el costado del confesionario, ocultando su presencia entre la oscuridad del lugar y su capucha; solo la débil llama de algunas velas, lograban esclarecer un poco el panorama.

Baek caminó con perturbación hacia la santa imagen de María, la que, le miraba con total indulgencia y apacibilidad desde la parte superior de un soporte de mármol.

Y el joven, se tumbó al suelo de rodillas, y su rostro, fue levantado hacia la imagen de la santa mujer.

Y los ojos de Baek cristalizaron, y sus lágrimas no tardaron en surcar por sus mejillas. Y el dolor y una terrible desolación, fueron evidentes en la triste expresión de su rostro.

— _¿Qué rayos hace aquí?_

Se preguntó Yuuri, totalmente extrañado. Con curiosidad observaba la terrible expresión en el rostro de Baek; al parecer el joven había comenzado una pequeña oración hacia la mujer.

De pronto, el joven comienza a sollozar con fuerza. Yuuri se estremece ante ello, y entonces, el japonés es testigo de la confesión de Baek hacia maría;

.

.

.

.

—Tantos años de mi vida he callado mi pecado y mi existencia, madre mía. Mi alma está envenenada y ya no puedo más soportar este dolor. Sí, yo soy... ¡Yo soy el asesino del príncipe legítimo! ¡Yo maté con mis propias manos a Baek Weizbatten, el último heredero a la corona, y en su lugar, yo he tomado su identidad como un eterno castigo a mis terribles acciones!

Yuuri sintió como su corazón detenía por algunos segundos. Su sangre se heló completamente, y, un terrible escalofrío recorrió por su espalda.

—¡He sido privado de mi nombre por el propio rey Jeroen, y por el bien de este reino y su gente, mi verdadera existencia ha sido ocultada!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que ahora parecía no tener sentido para Yuuri, significaría luego el total declive del reino. La verdad oculta tras aquellas palabras, traían no solo un profundo dolor para el joven emisor de ellas, sino que también, una historia repleta de bajos actos bestiales e inhumanos; _la violación, la indignidad de la mujer, el canibalismo, el repudio a los deformes, el desprecio a los pobres y la bestialidad hacia un pobre niño, que no fue más que un mero instrumento a los deseos del poderoso._

* * *

1° Hola, queridos lectores de FF, es un gusto poder traer la actualización. Hay algunas cosas que quisiera decir;

El final del Palacio Carmesí, ya está decidido. Sí, como lo leen. Esta historia ya tiene toda la trama organizada y también su final, así que, deduzco tenga unos veinte capítulos o un poquitito más.

2° Con este capítulo se da inicio al segundo arco de la historia, que es el arco máaaas extenso. La historia tendrá en total 4 arcos. El tercero es más pequeño, y el cuarto es muy chiquito, es el desenlace total de la historia. Se ve una aparente calma, y ustedes ya saben como es la cosa... así que cuidado, que ya se vendrá el rock and roll :''D

Espero que estén muy bien. ¡Gracias por leer!~ ('v')/


	12. Chapter 12

GLOSARIO;

1° Súcubo: Demonio que bajo la apariencia de una mujer, mantiene relaciones sexuales con una persona.

2° Íncubo: Demonio que bajo la apariencia de un hombre, mantiene relaciones sexuales con una persona.

3° Aquelarre: Reunión nocturna de brujas y brujos para la realización de rituales y hechizos.

4° Adelfopoiesis: Era una ceremonia practicada por varias iglesias cristianas durante la Edad Media e inicios de la Época moderna en Europa, para unir a dos personas del mismo sexo (habitualmente hombres). Esta ceremonia se basada en unir a dos personas en virtud del amor fraternal y la lealtad.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

El simpático graznido de los patos amenizaba el ambiente para ambos. El sublime danzar del césped y la fresca brisa que cruzaba el patio, traía a sus presencias una tenue sensación, que ahora, abrazaba sus almas antes rasgadas por el luctuoso tacto de la muerte.

Los patos sacudían sus blanquecinas plumas con vigor, sus picos abrían y cerraban clamando por más comida ante la estática mirada de los jóvenes que permanecían en uno de los banquillos del patio exterior.

Unas diminutas gotas de agua gélida salpicaron en la infinita constelación de su rostro por causa del plumaje sacudido; Guang Hong, pudo entonces salir de su trance.

Sus rasgados ojos cerraron con fuerza y abrieron de forma tenue, su mente dispersa afiló sus pensamientos, y entonces, nuevamente en su conciencia se asentó la situación que le generaba un constante ruido.

—Aún no puedo creer que el príncipe nos haya perdonado la vida...

Al oír aquello, el joven asiático ladeó su cabeza hacia el emisor de aquellas palabras. Leo, su más preciado anhelo, se hallaba inclusive más incrédulo que él, limitándose a clavar su confusa vista en el agua chapoteada por los incesantes movimientos de las avecillas.

—Pero así es, Leo... nos perdonó la vida. —El menor pellizcó un pedazo de pan y lo lanzó a la laguna. Dos patos se disputaron el alimento flotando en el agua—. No parece real, pero lo ha hecho...

Ninguno podía explicar con claridad la razón del por qué seguían con vida, pues, si bien era cierto que Guang antes en el calabozo tranquilizó a Leo diciendo que el príncipe había cambiado, nunca pensó que algo de razón hubiese en sus palabras; él solo lo había hecho como una forma de aliviar a su amado, y afortunadamente, sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Leo y Guang estaban conmocionados. Ambos, simplemente no podían creer el hecho de que aún mantuviesen el corazón en ritmo, pues, todo aquel que entraba en el calabozo de los ciegos, salía de allí con el cuerpo gélido y la respiración apagada; nadie en el palacio lograba sobrevivir en aquel sitio en donde la muerte abrazaba el alma y la sofocaba en un abismo sin salida.

—¿Po-por qué él... por qué él nos ha perdonado, Guang? —Leo parpadeó confuso. Entrecerró sus ojos y sus manos friccionaron con nerviosismo—. ¿Por qué al menos no nos torturó? ¿Por qué no nos dejó sin alimento? ¿Por qué no nos ridiculizó?

En sus palabras se pudo evidenciar la incertidumbre que le carcomía; Leo no comprendía la razón de tanta indulgencia hacia ellos. De pronto, un recuerdo fugaz esclareció la conciencia de Leo; este dio un respingo ante ello.

—Guang...

—¿Umh? —El más pequeño alzó su vista apenas hacia su amado.

—¿Por... por qué el príncipe lloró cuando le sonreíste?

Ambos se miraron de forma estática por varios segundos, sin poder hallar una clara respuesta ante aquella interrogante.

—E-es verdad, él... él lloró... —El joven chino contrajo sus pupilas al recordar con exactitud la expresión en el rostro del noble; sus ojos repletos de congoja, su voz quebradiza, su expresión llena de humanidad y sentimentalismo, y, lo que más le generaba repercusión...

 _Qué el príncipe se mostrara totalmente expuesto e indefenso hacia ellos._

Ambos guardaron completo silencio por varios minutos, en un intento por unir las piezas de un rompecabezas que parecía querer descifrar la verdadera razón del por qué Seung-Gil, un príncipe conocido por todos como un ser bestial, nunca conmiserativo, inhumano, lleno de odio y apatía... mostraba ahora tal grado de humanidad.

Y entonces Guang, empezó por escarbar en sus pensamientos y a hilar todas las situaciones; una pequeña luz esclareció y dilucidó ante sus abstractas suposiciones.

 _La llegada de Phichit._

Y para el joven chino, todo empezó a tomar cierto sentido. Porque claro, desde la llegada de aquel servidor, el príncipe empezó a demostrar indulgencia, a ser compasivo, a desechar su exceso de ego, y, lo que más fue evidente en él...

 _Dejó de frecuentar mujerzuelas._

Guang Hong dio un gran respingo de la sorpresa. Con rapidez, empezó a sacudir su cabeza, intentando dispersar la fuerte sospecha que ahora yacía en su mente. Leo pudo percatarse inmediatamente de la inquietud en su amado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada —respondió a secas Guang, en un intento por cortar la conversación de forma abrupta.

No fue difícil para Leo saber que Guang algo le escondía. Con cierta tristeza desvió la mirada y extendió su labio inferior en señal de reproche y disconformidad; el joven asiático sintió culpa de inmediato.

—¡Bi-bien, te diré! —exclamó, enganchándose del brazo de su amado—. Pero no puedes decir nada de esto, ¿sí Leo? —susurró. De soslayo dirigió la mirada a todas las entradas del patio exterior, comprobando la existencia de alguna presencia que podría escuchar su conversación.

—¿Qué es tan confidencial como para hablar así de bajito? —imitó los susurros del más pequeño.

—¿Y... y si el príncipe...? —Por un momento, Guang dudó si concluir o no su frase.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Y sí el príncipe está... está enamorado de Phichit?

El joven de tez trigueña contrajo sus pupilas, una fuerte risotada arrancó de sus labios, sin poder él contenerlo. Guang Hong le miró con hostilidad, reprochándole.

—Lo... Lo siento amor, es que... —Leo no pudo articular más palabras, otra fuerte carcajada retumbó entre ellos; el joven chino contrajo sus cejas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —espetó con enojo.

—Na-nada, es solo que... se me hace muy difícil creer que el príncipe pueda sentir algo como eso, y mucho menos tratándose de Phichit. —Con sus nudillos limpió las diminutas lágrimas que humedecían el borde de sus ojos—. Recuerda, él es tan solo su servidor...

—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta, Leo? —El menor se reincorporó de un salto, posó ambas manos en su cadera—. No pensé que fueses tan lento. —Al decir aquello, el color empezó a subir por el rostro de su amado.

—¿Por qué crees que el príncipe podría estar... enamorado de Phichit? —cuestionó.

—Piensa en todo lo que ha pasado desde que Phichit llegó. —Guang Hong dirigió su vista hacia la laguna con aves. Empezó a arrojar más pan a los animales—. El día de su cumpleaños, ¿lo recuerdas? Le llegada de ese juglar dejó todo en evidencia...

Leo dio un pequeño respingo al oír aquello. Los recuerdos de aquel día se asentaron en su mente. La presencia del juglar en la sala principal, la risotada general, el príncipe y su estática mirada siempre apuntando hacia su servidor, y, cuando el juglar entonces terminó con su espectáculo...

La humillación que Phichit pasó frente a todos.

Y Leo, pudo entonces entender a lo que Guang se refería.

—Lo defendió con uñas y dientes frente a todos...

—Así es, Leo...

—Y... y... —Una idea fugaz cruzó por la mente de Leo. Un intenso carmín pigmentó su rostro—. Y... esa noche a-ambos desaparecieron juntos...

La pálida tez del joven asiático se tornó de un leve rojizo. Una divertida expresión inmortalizó en su rostro.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir, Leo...?

—¡¿Y sí el príncipe y Phichit...?! —Leo llevó ambas manos a su rostro. La temperatura empezó a abrasar sus mejillas—. ¡¿Y si ese día ellos... ellos ya... ya lo hicie...?!

—¡Leo! —vociferó Guang, avergonzado. De un torpe movimiento, llevó ambas manos a su rostro, intentando ocultar su expresión que ahora delataba nerviosismo.

Un incómodo silencio se acentúa entre ambos, siendo solo perceptible sus agitadas respiraciones y el divertido graznido de los patos.

—¡Aquí estaban!

Una estrepitosa voz inundada de sorpresa y alegría retumbó entre ambas presencias. Guang Hong y Leo, dieron un respingo del susto ante ello, para acto seguido, voltear sobre si mismos con la intención de verificar la identidad de quien ahora les acompañaba.

Era Emil.

—¡¿Y esas caras?! ¡Parece que no he llegado en buen momento! —exclamó divertido, al percatarse del intenso color que cubría sus rostros.

—¡A-ah! ¡No, Emil! —El menor intentó retomar su compostura—. Yo y Leo solo estábamos descansando, has llegado en un muy buen momento, ¿verdad Leo?

—Cla-claro...

Leo asintió sin tomar mucho interés a las palabras de Guang; realmente el hecho de haber descubierto que el príncipe y su servidor podrían tener algo mucho más serio e intenso que una simple relación de lealtad, traía a su mente una fuerte impresión.

—¿Así que decidieron al fin salir de su escondite, eh? —cuestionó Emil, alzando ambas cejas de forma sugerente; Guang y Leo le miraron con extrañeza.

—¿De nuestro escondite? —repitió el menor, arqueando una de sus cejas.

—¡Claro! —De un rápido movimiento, Emil toma asiento entre Guang y Leo; ambos le miran con sorpresa—. Estuvieron escondidos de la vista de todos nosotros mientras la ausencia del príncipe, ¿acaso creyeron que nadie se daría cuenta?

—Ah, respecto de eso... —intentó Guang explicar.

—Deberían dejar de hacer eso, a pesar de que el rey no nos conoce a todos nosotros en cabalidad, saben que Baek siempre puede delatarn...

—En realidad estuvimos cautivos en el calabozo de los ciegos —aclaró el menor.

Al oír aquello, Emil paró en seco. De forma lenta contrajo sus pupilas y separó sus labios, signo de la fuerte impresión que le inundaba en aquel instante.

—¿Emil? ¿Estás bien? —Leo chasqueó sus dedos frente al rostro de su compañero, en un intento por sacarle de su trance, mas esto no devino en ningún resultado favorable.

—¿Q-qué us...ustedes...? —El joven de rubios cabellos no pudo evitar balbucear de la impresión—. ¿E-en... en el calabozo de los... de los ciegos?

Ante aquella pregunta, Guang Hong y Leo asintieron con la cabeza. Emil lanzó un pequeño chillido del susto.

—¡¿Y están con vida?! —vociferó, tomando con brusquedad el rostro de Leo, e inspeccionando cada parte de su cuerpo, buscando algún rastro de maltrato físico; el joven asiático no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante la divertida escena.

—¡E-Emil! —Cierto tono de vergüenza pudo ser perceptible en la voz del joven de tez trigueña—. ¡Estoy bien! ¡No me he hecho daño!

—¡Pe-pe-pero! —El mayor contrajo sus cejas. Una expresión de incertidumbre se posó en su faz—. ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes... no estén muertos?

Ante aquella interrogante, Guang Hong y Leo se encogieron de hombros. Si bien, tenían fuertes suposiciones al respecto, sería una irresponsabilidad de su parte aseverar ello como la verdadera razón de la conmiseración del príncipe.

—Lo importante es que estamos con vida —dijo el más pequeño de los tres, regalando una tierna sonrisa a Leo y Emil.

—Es cierto... —Emil sonrió de forma tenue—. Chicos...

Ambos miraron al mayor con atención. La atmósfera expendida desde la faz de Emil, fue tornándose levemente sombría; Guang Hong y Leo sintieron un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

—E-en el calabozo... ¿pudieron es-escuchar la voz de la... de la muerte?

Aquellas palabras resonaron entre ellos de forma fúnebre. Un silencio revestido de suspenso y un sentimiento de incógnita se asentó entre sus presencias; Guang Hong y Leo no fueron capaces de reaccionar de inmediato.

—¿Q-qué estás diciend...?

—¿Es cierto que...? —La expresión en la faz de Emil endureció. Sus manos se unieron en un intento por frenar el temblor que desplegaba por cada centímetro de estas—. ¿Es cierto que... que es posible escuchar a la muerte hablar en... en aquel calabozo?

Por un instante solo fue perceptible el aleteo de las aves; tanto Guang como Leo se hallaban desconcertados, no entendiendo las referencias de Emil.

—No entendemos a qué te refieres, Emil...

Musitó Guang, inmortalizando en su rostro una expresión de desconcierto. El joven de rubios cabellos tragó saliva, con el nerviosismo controlando su cuerpo dirigió la mirada hacia las entradas del patio exterior, verificando la concurrencia de otra persona ajena a ellos.

Cuando pudo comprobar que solo yacía la presencia de ellos tres, entonces con la voz temblorosa articuló;

—Los guardias solían decir que cada servidor que vivía sus últimos momentos en ese calabozo, escuchaba la voz de su propia conciencia, diciendo cuestiones horrorosas y sumamente escalofriantes. —Un fuerte aire gélido se extendió por todo el cuerpo del mayor. Con fuerza, empezó a friccionar sus manos, intentando amenizar la angustia que le aquejaba al imaginar una cuestión tan lúgubre—. Según cuentan los guardias más antiguos de este palacio, los servidores terminaban escuchando aparentemente la voz de la muerte, pues luego de aquello eran todos fusilados; ustedes son los únicos que han logrado sobrevivir a la estadía en ese lugar.

Guang Hong sintió un horror invadir su alma al escuchar aquellas palabras, el color en su piel empezó a desvanecerse por causa de tan terrible sentimiento. Leo por su parte, tragó saliva con pesar, si bien sentía miedo por las palabras de Emil, él ya había oído hablar sobre aquel rumor, aunque siempre se mostró incrédulo ante ello.

—Y-yo había oído hablar sobre aquello, sin... sin embargo jamás le tomé mucha importancia, nunca creí que podría ser verdad... —susurró Leo.

—Los guardias lo cuentan con mucha seriedad. Recuerda que al fin y al cabo son ellos quiénes tienen un último contacto con los servidores antes de matarlos. —Un ligero quiebre fue perceptible en la voz de Emil; tratar un tema tan luctuoso como aquel le generaba cierto repelús—. Ellos mismos han dicho que todos los servidores antes de morir, han aseverado y coincidido en escuchar la misma voz; esta suele hablar sobre lo miserable que es la vida y lo insignificante que es la existencia de los hombres.

Guang Hong no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño chillido del susto, un ligero temblor empezó por desplegar en su diminuto y delgado cuerpo; Leo tomó una de sus manos en señal de apoyo.

—N-no creo que sea cierto, digo... ¿por qué yo y Guang no hemos escuchado aquella voz en el calabozo? —cuestionó Leo, en un intento por no creer aquella historia tan escalofriante.

—Puede que aquella voz que aseguraban escuchar todos los servidores condenados a la muerte, no fuese más que parte de sus delirios y su mente perturbada; después de todo el saber que estás próximo a morir no es algo para menos, seguramente eso generó un desequilibrio mental en todos ellos en sus últimos minutos de vida —supuso Emil—. Ustedes dos tuvieron la suerte de estar juntos en aquel calabozo; aquello permitió que ustedes tuviesen un apoyo incondicional a su lado, y por ende, no entrasen en ningún tipo de desequilibrio mental.

—¡Cla-claro, eso es! —Una sonrisa nerviosa se posó en la faz de Leo—. ¿Lo ves, Guang? ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo tan solo fue un delirio por causa del miedo!

—De todas formas no es seguro —le interrumpió Emil—. Me sigue generando mucho ruido el hecho de que absolutamente todos los servidores hayan escuchado la misma clase de mensaje y en el mismo sitio; quizá se trate de algún alma en pena después de todo, o quizá de algún demoni...

—Emil.

Interrumpió Leo. De forma lenta Emil dirige su mirada hacia el joven de tez trigueña, quien, con sus ojos indica al mayor que viese a Guang, el que se encontraba totalmente perturbado por la historia; Emil pudo percatarse y entonces decidió callar de una buena vez.

—L-Lo siento, Guang... —susurró apenado—. Creo que... que Leo tiene razón, es... es solo un rumor, no creas en ello —intentó calmarle.

De forma rápida Emil se reincorpora sobre sí mismo, para luego, propinar unas leves palmaditas en la espalda del menor y dirigirse hacia el interior del palacio; Leo se volvió hacia Guang de inmediato, rodeó el cuerpo del menor en un dulce abrazo.

—Tranquilo, ya lo oíste... —susurró de forma tenue a su amado—. Es todo un rumor, realmente no exis...

—¿Realmente crees que solo sea un rumor, Leo? —musitó, siendo perceptible en su voz un tono sombrío.

—Bu-bueno... tú sabes que los guardias suelen inventar cos...

—No lo creo, Leo —dijo con seguridad—. Aunque tenía mi cabeza sofocada con ese saco, fui capaz de sentir también el miedo de los guardias al ingresar en ese calabozo. —En la voz del muchacho era evidente la dureza; parecía como si una pequeña porción de su humanidad fuese arrebatada—. Es muy posible que esa voz que persistía en la conciencia de todos aquellos servidores, no fuese más que la voz de satanás.

—Guang, por favor...

Leo sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. El miedo empezó por tornar endeble sus manos.

—¿Qué? —respondió con dureza—. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta, Leo? ¡Este palacio es el mismísimo infierno! —exclamó con rabia—. En este sitio habitamos a diario con los demonios, en este rincón del mundo no existe Dios, no al menos para nosotros; los hombres pobres y sin libertad.

Y aunque las palabras de Guang Hong sonaban con dureza, mucho de razón había en ellas.

 _El calabozo de los ciegos, era tan solo la representación de un nido de agonía._

Agonía que fue incrustada en el alma de quien arriesgara su propia inocencia y se convirtiese en el portavoz de la muerte y la desolación.

Allí, en donde cientos de sueños se apagaban y se esfumaban sin dejar un rastro de relevancia en la tierra. En el mismo sitio en donde el producto del ego manchó de sangre la descendencia e inculpó a quien no tenía escapatoria.

En un rincón del mundo en donde no existía Dios, y, en donde su falsa esperanza, yacía en los más necesitados, quienes estuvieron abandonados desde un inicio y cuyo destino estaba ya decidido y escrito con sangre.

* * *

Los débiles rayos del sol traspasaban las densas nubes que coronaban el cielo en el reino. El ambiente se tornaba gélido, como era de costumbre en un invierno del clima mediterráneo. El suave silbido del viento advertía una próxima tormenta a ocurrir, y con ello, el presagio de un nuevo espectáculo en la plaza central del pueblo.

Su cuerpo inerte yacía al costado de un pequeño arbusto propicio al suelo salino; el suave oleaje del mar podía oírse en la cercanía del lugar.

Su rostro apoyado y embarrado en arena y, su cabello desordenado que era semi-cubierto por la capucha negra, era ahora olfateado por un can que hurgaba a su lado.

Dormido, pudo sentir como su rostro era rozado con insistencia por un cuerpo suave y húmedo; de un movimiento torpe ladeó su rostro, intentando rehuir de aquella incómoda sensación, mas no pudo hacerlo del todo bien.

El perro que ahora insistía en despertarle, comenzó por rasgar con sus patas el cuerpo de Baek; el joven de cabellos castaños entonces abrió apenas sus ojos.

En un principio su vista nublada pudo apenas dilucidar el hocico del can, Baek sin embargo no reaccionó de inmediato; los efectos del opio en la noche anterior, le hicieron caminar sin un rumbo fijo y, por causa del cansancio y su escasa lucidez mental, terminó tirado en la copa de un árbol, allí en la cercanía de la bahía.

El joven servidor pudo sentir de improviso la lengua del animal en su frente, y ante ello, de un respingo se reincorpora en la arena; el can se aleja de un salto y lanza un sórdido ladrido a su lado.

—¡¿Qui-quieres parar?! —exclamó aún aletargado, limpiando con la manga de su túnica la saliva del can en su rostro. El perro soltó un fuerte ladrido como respuesta.

De forma leve, Baek ladea su rostro hacia el frente, e inmensa fue su sorpresa, cuando sus ojos dilucidaron con claridad el actual escenario en el que se hallaba.

 _Estático._

La mente del joven quedó en un vacío absoluto y su sangre heló por completo, cuando, pudo ver ante su presencia la infinidad de la arena, y más allá, el abstracto horizonte del océano.

Por varios segundos sus sentidos entumecieron, y entonces, solo el oleaje del mar fue perceptible por su sentido auditivo.

A pesar de que los ladridos del can eran sórdidos, Baek no pudo siquiera sentirlos. Para él, en aquel instante todo parecía irreal. Sus ojos perplejos y cristalizados, solo apuntaban hacia el lejano horizonte que era iluminado por la fantasmal luz solar.

El sonido de las gaviotas se intensificó a su alrededor, y entonces aquel joven que, por tantos años de su vida había sido privado de libertad, vio ante él el verdadero sentido de la vida.

Y Baek, sintió que su alma se encendía por completo, y el voraz fuego de la libertad recorrió de forma súbita en cada rincón de su luctuosa alma; su corazón dio un vuelco, y este, empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

Y, por primera vez, después de tantos años de su vida, su corazón no palpito por inercia, sino que este...

Palpito de vitalidad.

—¿Q-q-qué está... está pasando? —balbuceó apenas, no quitando su perpleja vista del océano—. ¿Es-estoy... estoy acaso soñando?

Con movimientos bruscos comenzó a tocar su rostro y a entrelazar sus dedos en sus hebras castañas; cuando pudo sentir el dolor físico por pellizcar su piel, supo entonces que aquello era la realidad.

Que realmente después de tantísimos años de su vida, él podía ver el exterior, ver el mundo ante sus ojos, sentir la brisa marina acariciar su pálida piel, sentir la arena entre sus dedos y escuchar la apacible melodía del mar.

Y entonces Baek, no pudo seguir esperando allí sentado en la arena por más tiempo, y de un movimiento rápido, se reincorpora y corre hacia el mar.

Tanta era su emoción por zambullirse en el agua, que, en el camino iba tropezando; el perro que le acompañaba le seguía el paso con vigorosidad; varios ladridos resonaron en aquel trayecto.

Y de forma torpe se despojó de sus sandalias y prendas, y cuando quedó tan solo en ropa interior, se zambulló de forma rápida en el agua; el animal que le seguía tan solo le esperó en la orilla.

Una sonrisa radiante se inmortalizó en la faz del joven. Una sonrisa signo de la plenitud espiritual, del bienestar que experimentaba después de tantos años siendo un mero títere carente de dignidad, carente de decisión propia, de vida humana, de auto determinación, de derechos...

Carente de todo aquello que un día poseyó, en aquellos años cuando se sintió querido y digno; cuando se sintió humano.

—¡S-soy un hombre libre! —exclamó, dirigiendo su mirada ahora llena de vitalidad hacia el cielo. Sus ojos cristalizaron aún más, y entonces, los cerró con apacibilidad, y se limitó, a sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que surcaban por cada recodo de su alma.

Y aunque sus ojos estuviesen cerrados, él fue capaz de ver con el alma la inmensidad del mundo que le fue privado por quien le tenía cautivo. Su castaña melena ahora mojada por el agua salina, era alzada por la fresca brisa, las gotas de agua deslizaban por su pálida piel enferma carente siempre por los rayos del sol, sus pulmones inflaban de los vientos de cambio y superación.

Y, por primera vez en la vida, Baek, no pensó en otra persona que no fuese él.

Y por primera vez, después de tantos años, él pensó en su propia felicidad.

—Debo huir...

Susurró, y una lágrima, deslizó por la extensión de una de sus mejillas. De forma profunda inhaló la pura brisa marina, y entonces, su pecho llenó de dicha y decisión.

Porque él también era humano; tenía expectativas, sueños, el anhelo de dejar una huella de relevancia en la tierra antes de partir, y no morir, en la insignificancia de su existencia invisible y poco digna.

— _Sí, debo huir..._

Pensó, cegado por el ímpetu de su alma abrazada por el voraz fuego de la libertad. Y, cuando pensó siquiera en maquinar un plan de escape hacia otro pueblo, en su mente entonces un recuerdo se asentó.

 _«...Tú... tú siempre has sido como el hermano que ja-jamás tuve... »_

Sus ojos abrieron de la perplejidad. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante; su alma entonces se destrozó, al percatarse, que por un momento había sido capaz de olvidar a la razón de su existencia.

Su amado príncipe Seung-Gil.

Y sus labios se tornaron temblorosos, y un terrible nudo se formó en su garganta, y las lágrimas, no tardaron en rebalsar por el borde de sus ojos, para luego, empapar su rostro y mezclarse con el agua salina que yacía en él.

Y un fuerte sollozó arrancó de sus labios, y una estaca enterró en su alma, cuando, en su mente se dibujó la triste expresión de Seung-Gil...

Porque Seung-Gil era la razón de su existencia, él era el cimiento de sus ideales, de la poca vitalidad de su alma, el impulsor de sus deseos, de sus actos, él era...

El gran amor de su vida.

—Ma-majestad... mi majestad...

Sollozó de forma amarga, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos y rasguñando su frente con impotencia; tan solo el dolor físico auto provocado, generaba en él un poco de alivio ante el asco que sentía hacia sí mismo, por querer abandonar a su amado príncipe.

—Per-perdóneme, perdóneme, perdóneme... —se repitió, totalmente perturbado. Fuertes sollozos se atascaron en su garganta-. M-mi príncipe Se-Seung-Gil... mi príncipe...

De pronto, un fuerte estruendo irrumpe en aquel apacible ambiente, sacando a Baek desde la agonía de sus pensamientos. De un movimiento fugaz se voltea sobre sí mismo, dirigiendo su vista hacia el pueblo a su espalda.

Otro sórdido estruendo similar al de una explosión, resuena desde el pueblo; fuertes bramidos se alzan desde la misma dirección. Una expresión de sorpresa se dibuja en el rostro del joven. Con torpeza seca sus lágrimas y se dirige hacia la orilla; de forma rápida sacude su ropa embarrada en arena y se viste con ella.

— _Debo volver al palacio junto a mi príncipe, no puedo seguir en este lugar._

Pensó, encaminándose hacia el pueblo y calando la capucha en su rostro, en un intento por coartar completamente la evidencia de su identidad.

* * *

A medida que penetraba hacia las entrañas del pueblo, el escenario fue esclareciéndose para él. La gente corría despavorida y con los ánimos alborotados; inclusive dejaban sus puestos de trabajo por concurrir hacia la plaza principal, en donde, aparentemente, se ejecutaba un acto de importancia local.

De pronto, una fuerte humareda gris se alzó hacia el cielo; Baek entonces se caló su capucha más hacia el rostro, pues, aquello causaba ahogo y una fuerte irritación a los ojos.

La gente sin siquiera tener el más mínimo cuidado se pasaban a llevar entre ellos mismos; el joven de tez pálida terminó siendo arrastrado por la muchedumbre hacia la plaza del pueblo.

Y entonces cuando Baek dirigió su mirada hacia lo alto de la plaza, pudo percatarse de la situación que se estaba viviendo; una mujer se hallaba amarrada a un poste y un saco se movía a su lado con insistencia; fuertes y agónicos maullidos provenían desde allí.

—¡Muerte a la bruja! ¡Maten a esos demonios! —La gente alzaba la voz con emoción; hombres, mujeres y niños disfrutaban del espectáculo próximo a desarrollarse.

El fuego empezó apenas a consumir la paja y las ramas secas que yacían a los pies de la mujer, la que, tenía alrededor de cincuenta años de edad. Su mirada estática yacía clavada en aquel saco que se movía a su lado con insistencia; sus ojos cristalizaron por aquello y una evidente tristeza y desolación eran perceptibles en cada centímetro de su faz.

—¿Q-qué está pa-pasando? —balbuceó Baek, totalmente pasmado por el terrible escenario que se configuraba ante su presencia—. ¡¿De qué la están acusando?! —masculló indignado.

—¡Es una maldita bruja! —respondió a su lado un aldeano—. El honorable señor Snyder le ha acusado de concurrir a los aquelarres, aparentemente mantenía relaciones íntimas con otras brujas, con íncubos y súcubos.

—Dios mío... —Una expresión de horror se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho—. ¡¿Y cómo saben eso?! ¡¿Acaso tienen pruebas para inculparla de esa manera?!

—¡¿Qué otras pruebas necesitas, muchacho tonto?! —escupió con ira el hombre—. ¡En su casa se escondía con esas malditas bestias hijas de Satanás!

En sus últimas palabras, fue evidente la rabia y el desprecio hacia aquellas criaturas. El hombre, apuntó con dirección a la mujer en la hoguera, y Baek, pudo ver como el fuego acrecentaba sus llamas, y el sonido del crepitar, se hacía más evidente desde la misma dirección.

De pronto, un hombre de ropajes eclesiásticos aparece en la parte superior de la plaza; la gente dirige su atención hacia él, cuando este, toma el saco que se movía con insistencia.

—¡Exterminaremos primero a estos demonios que toman forma humana por las noches!

Exclamó iracundo. Y entonces, el saco es abierto y ante todos, la figura de dos gatos negros se hace visible.

Los felinos maullaban con desesperación ante los bramidos del pueblo. Las personas alzaban sus puños clamando el asesinato de aquellas criaturas que, en la época imperante, no eran sino signo de malos presagios y espíritus demoníacos.

Con fuerza, el hombre alzó a uno de los gatos por su pellejo por detrás de sus orejas, de forma tal, que el animal quedó inmovilizado; su hocico abrió y con sus pupilas verdosas y contraídas, observaba a la furiosa muchedumbre, con el miedo desbordando.

—¡Muerte al demonio!

Exclamó con fervor, para acto seguido, agarrar una antorcha rebosante de fuego y posarla bajo el animal; el felino comenzó a moverse con desesperación; el fuego empezó a corroer su pelaje y a provocar maullidos desgarradores.

Baek no pudo siquiera moverse. Sus ojos vidriosos observaban con total agonía el tan terrible escenario; el estar tantísimos años de su vida cautivo en el palacio, de cierta forma le había alejado de aquellos espectáculos tan lúgubres e inhumanos que se ejecutaban de forma diaria en la aldea.

Y entonces él, sintió una terrible tristeza invadirle.

—¡Dejen a mi bebé en paz, mi bebé, mi bebé! —exclamó la anciana acusada de brujería. Con los ojos cristalizados observaba con agonía como su compañero felino de tantos años, se retorcía de la desesperación por su pelaje siendo corroído—. ¡Basta por favor!

Mas nada de ello se detuvo.

La humareda por causa de la paja y las ramas secas quemando, se hizo más extensa y pesada; los aldeanos empezaron a dispersarse por causa de ello.

Cuando el gato fue quemado en su totalidad, el mismo procedimiento se ejerció con el felino restante, ante la mirada atónita y pasmada de Baek.

Las llamas luego empezaron a intensificarse y a abrasar a la mujer amarrada al poste de madera. Sus gritos eran desgarradores; ira, desesperación, agonía, injusticia; todos aquellos sentimientos eran palpables en cada grito extendido hacia el cielo, como pidiendo a Dios tan solo un poco de compasión y conmiseración a su sufrimiento.

Baek sentía que su mente desestabilizaba por completo. Sus manos se tornaron temblorosas y su sangre heló de forma súbita; él estaba siendo testigo presencial de la tan terrible inquisición, la misma que...

 _Podría amenazar en cualquier momento la vida de su tan amado príncipe Seung-Gil._

Y para Baek, imaginar a su amado de aquella forma, traía a él una desesperación fulminante. Leves alaridos empezaron a rehuir de sus labios temblorosos, gotas frías de sudor comenzaron a surcar por su sien, su corazón empezó a martillear con fuerza, y entonces...

Su mente se nubló del raciocinio, y ante él, no había una anciana siendo abrasada por las llamas de la santa inquisición, sino que...

Ante su nula lucidez mental, era Seung-Gil, su amado príncipe, quien ardía en aquella hoguera.

Y empezó a delirar por causa de su tan terrible desesperación.

—¡BAAAAASTAAAAAAA!

Gritó eufórico, extendiéndose un temblor de grandes proporciones por todo su cuerpo; la gente volteó de inmediato a verlo.

—¡MI PRÍNCIPE, DEJEN EN PAZ A MI PRÍNCIPE! —sollozó de forma brutal—. ¡TOMEN MI VIDA, QUÉMENME EN LA HOGUERA, PERO DÉJENLO EN PAZ, ÉL ES INOCENTE!

Completamente cegado de su raciocinio e impulsado por el pavor que le invadía, Baek, comenzó a empujar a los aldeanos que se situaban a su lado. De forma frenética, atravesó la muchedumbre e intentó subir a la parte superior de la plaza principal; los aldeanos comenzaron a ejecutar abucheos y a lanzar miradas venenosas.

—¡Saquen a ese idiota de ahí, quiere entorpecer el espectáculo!

—¡Él es un cómplice de la bruja, quémenlo también!

Distintas mociones empezaron a surgir desde el público a causa de la desesperada acción de Baek; el joven sin embargo no podía retomar su compostura; el miedo y el pavor que le invadían por pensar en la posibilidad de que su amado Seung-Gil fuese quemado de tal forma, causaban en él una ceguera de su lucidez mental.

—¡Po-por favor, detengan esto, él es inocente! —suplicó de forma amarga—. ¡Él no es culpable, por... por favor!

Con torpes movimientos, Baek intentó acercarse a la hoguera, sin embargo, un fuerte agarre le detuvo por detrás. De forma rápida, el joven se voltea sobre sí mismo, en un intento de zafarse.

—¡Déjame en pa...!

—¡Te irás a la hoguera con esa anciana bruja! —sentenció uno de los asistentes eclesiásticos.

— _¿A-anciana... anciana bruja?_

Y en aquel instante, todo el panorama se esclareció para Baek. Confuso parpadeó varias veces, observando tras de sí la muchedumbre iracunda que dedicaba a su presencia miradas hostiles y venenosas.

Y entonces, un grito ensordecedor por parte de la anciana siendo abrasada, rompió totalmente su delirio y le trajo de vuelta a la realidad; Baek pudo entonces percatarse de que no se trataba de su amado príncipe, sino que, de una pobre aldeana cualquiera.

Cuando sintió que el agarre del hombre se tornaba más agresivo e intentaba arrastrarle a la hoguera, Baek sintió el miedo cruzar por cada recodo de su alma y, con el ímpetu controlando sus movimientos, intentó zafarse del agarre del hombre; él tenía que vivir, no permitiría ser arrastrado hacia la hoguera, pues él, debía seguir viviendo para cuidar de Seung-Gil.

—Suéltame —ordenó, dedicando una mortífera mirada al hombre que intensificaba su agarre—. Suéltame ahora.

—¡Iras a la hoguera por intentar ayudar a una bruja! —exclamó iracundo—. ¡Seguramente eres también un demon...!

Sin embargo, el hombre no pudo seguir. De un movimiento fugaz y, empleando una fuerza brutal, Baek empujó al hombre escaleras abajo; este quedó tendido entre la gente y empezó a emitir quejidos desesperados; los aldeanos comenzaron a abuchear a Baek.

De forma rápida el joven de hebras castañas se posó la capucha más hacia el rostro y se inmiscuyó entre la furiosa horda; tres asistentes eclesiásticos le siguieron el paso. Una persecución en contra del joven dio entonces inicio en aquel instante.

Y aquello, sería la causa de un encuentro inesperado.

* * *

De forma rápida y ágil se enredaba entre la gente del pueblo. Con la capucha negra calada hasta el rostro y, con tan solo la nariz y sus labios a la vista, Baek, pudo llegar hasta una calle poco transitada.

Desde allí, pudo dejar a la vista su rostro completo, y empezó a caminar con más calma; al parecer ya había perdido de vista a aquellos persecutores y no había de qué preocuparse.

—¡Allí está!

Escuchó sin embargo desde una esquina a su derecha, y entonces Baek, pudo percatarse de que aún la calma no había llegado.

De forma instantánea se echó a correr con desesperación, metiéndose así en unos callejones estrechos e irregulares; allí las casuchas tenían una apariencia mucho más marginal que en el resto de la aldea.

Con dificultad intentó rehuir de la vista de sus persecutores; los callejones estrechos y con poca luminosidad entorpecían su objetivo. A duras penas intentaba sacar más fuerzas de donde no había, gotas de sudor empezaron a rodar por su sien, y el aire se hizo escaso.

Cuando de forma aparente perdió de vista nuevamente a sus persecutores, Baek no paró de correr; él no se arriesgaría a que le atraparan y le llevaran a la hoguera, él debía volver sano y salvo al palacio sin que nadie se percatara.

De pronto, justo frente a Baek una figura enroscada y lenta aparece doblando por un recodo; el joven intenta frenar sus pasos, mas no pudo hacerlo del todo bien.

De forma estrepitosa el joven de castañas hebras choca con aquella silueta, cayendo entonces ambos al suelo. Un montón de frascos y una vieja estructura de madera con ruedas, salen proyectadas varios metros; un intenso olor a hierbas y ungüentos se dispara de forma súbita por la atmósfera.

—¡Cuidado, déjame pasar! —exclamó Baek, iracundo. De forma torpe intentó reincorporarse, pero al pisar unos ungüentos derramados resbaló y volvió caer.

—Ay... —Se quejó del dolor la mujer—. Dis-disculpe joven... ¿me ayuda a pararme? Soy tan solo una anciana, por favor, tenga pied...

—¡Déjame en paz! —Intentó zafarse de la anciana, la que ahora tomaba de la túnica al muchacho—. ¡Debo irme, suéltame anciana!

A pesar del tono hostil utilizado por Baek, él tampoco pretendía ser del todo irrespetuoso con la pobre anciana. Sus ojos desorbitados -y uno de ellos con una ligera capa blanca, signo de ceguera-, su piel arrugada y su voz temblorosa, generaron en el muchacho un sentimiento de lástima y humanidad.

—¡No quiero ser grosero contigo, suéltame o deberé utilizar mi fuerza! —advirtió con seriedad, dedicando una mortífera mirada a la anciana. Esta no se inmutó ante la advertencia del más joven.

Despacio y de forma temblorosa, la anciana levanta una de sus manos y la posa en la mejilla del muchacho; Baek abre sus ojos de la perplejidad.

—E-esa voz...

Susurró la mujer con aspereza. Sus cansados ojos cristalizaron y sus labios separaron de la conmoción; una expresión llena de vitalidad se inmortalizó en su faz.

—¡¿Q-Qué cree que está haciendo?! —inquirió con sorpresa; una expresión de desconcierto fue evidente en su rostro—. ¡Suélteme, ancian...!

—Eres tú...

Susurró con su voz pendiendo en un hilo. Una fina lágrima cayó desde su ojo cubierto del manto blanco; su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Baek sintió que su cuerpo paralizaba. Sus castañas pupilas se tornaron temblorosas. Leves lágrimas, efecto de la conmoción empezaron a brotar de forma tímida.

—N-no entiendo na-nada... —balbuceó atónito—. Su-suéltam...

—Definitivamente eres tú... —Su voz quebró completamente—. Soy una mujer con penas en mis hombros y con los años encima. La ceguera ha nublado mi visión de forma casi absoluta y mis viejas manos ya no se sostienen; sin embargo, nunca podría no reconocerte...

Un cálido sentimiento empezó a desplegar por el pecho del joven, como si una parte de su alma fuese acurrucada por un extraño y desconocido sentimiento maternal. Baek comenzó a llorar sin explicación alguna.

—¿Q-Quién... quién er...?

—Mi... mi bello niño, tú... eres tú... —La mujer posó de forma gentil ambas manos en las mejillas del muchacho; comenzó a acariciarlas con suavidad.

—E-estás loca... —Un terrible nudo se anidó en su garganta—. ¡Me estás asustando!

—Yo sabía que aún seguías aquí... —sollozó de forma amarga, tomando un mechón de cabello del muchacho y posicionando este por detrás de su oreja.

Baek no pudo siquiera parpadear. Sus pupilas cristalizadas se hallaban completamente atónitas; su mente se tornaba endeble. Él, no podía explicar aquel sentimiento tan inusual que le invadía de forma repentina; una sensación de sorpresa, pero a la vez, un sentimiento de protección y amor sincero fueron extendidos hacia su alma.

—¿Qué te han hecho, mi niño? —musitó con tremenda tristeza—. Tu piel está tan pálida y enferma, tu cabello... —Entrelazó sus delgados dedos en las hebras del joven—. Está tan seco. Tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos...

Un leve sollozo arrancó de los labios de Baek. Su respiración empezó a tornarse agitada.

—Están llenos de odio y sufrimiento... —Comenzó a sollozar—. Aún recuerdo a aquel niño tan feliz e inocente, ¿qué te han hecho, mi pequeño? ¿Quién ha sido capaz de convertirte en esto, mi niño...?

La mujer empezó a sollozar de forma amarga. Baek sentía que su corazón salía del pecho. Ambos hicieron contacto visual directo, y entonces Baek, sintió que en algún momento de su vida, aquella mujer habría sido parte importante de él.

—N-no... no lo entiendo...

—Tú eres... mi pequeño. —Sonrió—. Tú eres mi pequeño...

Y Baek, sintió que su sangre heló por completo. Sus ojos abrieron del impacto y sus pupilas contrajeron, cuando...

Pudo escuchar claramente, como la mujer articulaba su verdadero nombre.

El mismo nombre que, le fue privado desde aquel día, y aquella mujer, lo había articulado claramente ante su presencia.

Y él, no pudo siquiera emitir palabra alguna ante ello.

Su corazón paralizó y, su impacto al oír su verdadero nombre, fue tan grande, que sintió desvanecer de a poco.

—Has sufrido tanto, ¿verdad? —De forma gentil limpió las lágrimas que deslizaban por el estático rostro del joven—. En tus ojos veo cuánto daño te han hecho, ven mi niño, vuelve a ser feliz...

Una pequeña sonrisa deslizó por la faz del joven; por primera vez, después de tantos años, él sintió un amor sincero hacia su persona.

—Vaya, buen trabajo anciana.

Oyó Baek tras de sí. Una fuerte mano se posó en el hombro del joven. La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció en un segundo, y con ello, una expresión inundada de perplejidad se extendió por su faz.

—¿Q-qué...?

Musitó apenas, volteando su rostro hacia el costado y reconociendo quien se situaba tras de él; dos guardias reales del palacio.

—¿Q-qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —inquirió la anciana, inmortalizándose en su rostro una expresión hostil hacia los guardias.

—Déjese de chácharas, anciana. Ha hecho un buen trabajo deteniendo a esta rata inmunda —dijo el guardia que ahora sostenía a Baek con fuerza. Sin cuidado alguno dobló el brazo del muchacho; este lanzó un fuerte quejido.

—¡No le hagan daño a mi niño! —intentó defenderle, mas el otro guardia, le alejó de un manotazo; la anciana cayó al suelo fuertemente.

—Aléjate, anciana loca. Es muy seguro que ya estés delirando, es lo que siempre haces después de todo -escupió con soberbia—. La vieja herbolera del pueblo; no eres más que una loca desquiciada, aunque bueno, por ahora has sido útil y nos has ayudado a detener a este inmundo servidor —masculló, entrelazando sus dedos en las hebras del muchacho y lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás; Baek lanzó un desgarrador grito del dolor.

—¡No! —suplicó la anciana, aferrándose a la pierna del guardia real; este le alejó de una patada.

—¡Aléjate, loca! —exclamó iracundo—. Y tú Baek, vaya numerito que te mandaste en medio de la plaza, eh. —Tomó al muchacho del mentón; este desvió su rostro con molestia—. Sabes que siempre estamos rondando por el pueblo por ratas escurridizas como tú; no entiendo cómo has podido hacer algo tan arriesgado.

El muchacho solo atinó a agachar su cabeza; una terrible expresión de congoja era evidente en su semblante.

—¡Y vaya castigo que te espera en el palacio! —exclamó el otro guardia real—. Para tu mala suerte el príncipe Seung-Gil ha salido hace un rato del palacio junto a su servidor personal. Ahora allí solo está el rey, así que prepárate para recibir el castigo de tu vida.

—Si es que no te mata...

Remató el otro guardia, y ambos, se echaron a reír desbocados. De forma brusca amarraron las manos del muchacho por detrás, para luego, empujarle con dirección al palacio.

—¡Mi... mi niño!

Sollozó la anciana desde el suelo, alzando su tembloroso brazo hacia la silueta de Baek alejándose. El muchacho apenas volvió su rostro hacia ella, y entonces, un terrible sentimiento de incertidumbre cruzó por su pecho.

De un movimiento rápido agacha su rostro, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Baek quiso enterrar aquel encuentro revestido de incertidumbre en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos; su conciencia ya lo suficientemente perturbada redujo aquello como algo insignificante; de seguro esa anciana realmente estaba delirando y no sabía lo que decía.

O así lo creyó él.

* * *

El suave galope del caballo contrastaba por completo con el escenario que se presentaba en el otro extremo del pueblo. La concurrencia de gente era mínima por las cercanías de aquella santa edificación; tan solo ellos dos en el equino, y algunas personas dispersas se hallaban en los alrededores.

—¿Ya llegamos, majestad? ¿Puedo ya quitarme esta venda de mis ojos? —cuestionó Phichit, ladeando su cabeza hacia un costado, en un intento por hacer un contacto más cercano con el príncipe.

—Aún no, sé paciente —susurró de forma tenue—. Estamos ya prácticamente en el sitio. Ahora solo debo dirigir al caballo a un lugar seguro y listo; yo seré quien quite esa venda de tus ojos.

Una diminuta sonrisa esbozó en los labios Phichit. El príncipe, ante tal acción de su amado, no pudo evitar sonreír de igual forma.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos más de galope en el equino, y entonces ambos, se detuvieron en el lugar; Seung-Gil bajó primero, para acto seguido, ayudar a su servidor a descender del animal.

—¿Ya puedo...?

—Aún no —respondió el príncipe. Retiro del animal un bolso de tela que colgaba de su dorso; de un movimiento se lo cruzó y lo tapó con su larga túnica—. Bien, ahora podemos entrar.

Y dicho aquello, tomó de los hombros a Phichit y le encaminó hacia el lugar que le había prometido irían juntos. El moreno, seguía su camino con cierto temor pues, su vista estaba totalmente coartada por la venda en sus ojos.

Una vez que caminaron lo suficiente y subieron unos pocos escalones, Seung-Gil, entonces posó con suavidad sus manos por detrás de la nuca de su servidor, decidido a quitar la venda.

—Antes de quitar la venda, quiero que sepas que si te traje a este lugar, es por el inmenso amor que siento hacia ti, tanto que, deseo formalizar lo nuestro ante él.

Dicho aquello, la venda en los ojos del moreno fue retirada con suavidad. De forma lenta, Phichit abrió sus parpados, y entonces, ante él se hizo evidente el escenario.

 _La catedral._

Una leve expresión de sorpresa se deslizó por su rostro. Un tenue carmín pigmentó sus mejillas; Seung-Gil no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el príncipe.

—Claro que sí... —Sonrió de forma tenue Phichit.

—¿Habías venido antes a este sitio?

—Hace unos cuatro días, si no mal recuerdo.

Y dicho aquello, una expresión de consternación se dibuja en el rostro de Seung-Gil; Phichit logra percatarse de forma inmediata de aquello.

—¿Hace cuatro días? —inquirió confuso.

—N-no, digo... me equivoqué... —Desvió la mirada con pesar; nuevamente mentir se le hacía difícil.

—Hace cuatro días eras ya parte de mi servidumbre, y es más. —En su voz era evidente el sentimiento de consternación—. Tú y yo ya teníamos algo, Phichit.

—Majestad, lo siento, me equivoqué... —Un ligero quiebre fue perceptible en su voz; el tener que mentir de esa forma a su amado generaba en él una desestabilidad inmediata.

—Phichit...

Susurró Seung-Gil. El moreno ladea su rostro hacia su amado, y entonces ambos, hacen un contacto visual directo; en el rostro de Seung-Gil era evidente la preocupación. Sus ojos cristalizados y una sonrisa triste, eran signo del infinito amor que sentía hacia su servidor; Phichit, sintió un aguijonazo cruzar por su pecho.

—Majestad... —susurró, con su voz pendiendo de un hilo.

—Phichit... —De forme suave, entrelazó sus manos con las de su amado—. ¿Qué pasa, Phichit?

El moreno agachó su rostro con pesar, en un intento por rehuir de la terrible expresión de Seung-Gil. Si su príncipe seguía viéndole por más tiempo de esa forma, él decaería y no podría seguir ocultando más sus mentiras.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí...? —susurró, siendo perceptible un ligero quiebre en su voz. Phichit guardó total silencio—. Phichit...

Un terrible nudo se formó en la garganta del menor. Sus ojos cristalizaron de forma leve. Un terrible dolor se hizo perceptible en su pecho, ante la dulce expresión en el rostro de su amado.

—Yo sé que... yo sé que en mis hombros cargo demasiados pecados —comenzó a decir—. Sé que para ti puedo seguir siendo quizás un monstruo, que no me veas como un ser humano al igual que tú, que te genere repugnanci...

—Basta —le interrumpió de forma súbita; su voz quebró al decir aquello—. Por favor no siga, majestad... se lo pido. —Una lágrima deslizó por su mejilla; el príncipe la secó con la manga de su túnica de forma inmediata.

—¿Entonces que ocurre, Phichit? —insistió—. Te noto extraño. Estás nervioso, agobiado y muy triste... —Una expresión de congoja se posó en su faz—. Yo sé que algo está pasando contigo, dímelo. —De forma tenue acarició la mejilla de su servidor; Phichit cerró sus ojos complacido ante tan dulce tacto—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas aquella tarde en la cabaña?

Una tenue sonrisa ensanchó los labios del moreno. Un leve carmín adornó sus mejillas.

—Jamás la olvidaría...

—Pensé que con mis besos, con mis abrazos y mis caricias... —Un suave beso fue depositado en las manos de su servidor—. Todo quedaría claro. Pensé que quedaría claro que jamás voy a dejarte a un lado, que si tú caes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para ser tu pilar. Que si tus lágrimas quieren salir, yo seré el hombro que necesitas para buscar un consuelo. Que si sientes ganas de gritar, yo seré quien te contenga en un abrazo. Que si necesitas un apoyo, yo seré quien esté de forma incondicional para ti...

Y en aquellos momentos Phichit, se sintió indigno del príncipe Seung-Gil. El hecho de tener que ocultar aquella verdad a su más preciado anhelo, traía a él, un total sentimiento de desolación. Él sabía que las palabras de su amado eran sinceras, y aún así, no se sentía capaz de revelar la verdad al príncipe.

—Majestad...

Musitó, intentando soportar el terrible nudo que yacía en su garganta. De forma lenta, inhaló el suficiente aire como para proceder de forma correcta hacia su amado; cerró con fuerzas los ojos, en un intento por contener sus lágrimas, y luego, artículo hacia él;

—No pasa nada conmigo, es solo que, estando cautivo en el palacio, hay ciertas cosas que olvido. Además, el accidente con el cisne de cristal me ha hecho olvidar ciertas cuestiones. —Dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su amado—. Por favor confíe en mí.

—Phichit...

—Y-yo jamás...

Por un momento sintió quebrantar. Se detuvo por un instante para retomar valor y seguir.

—... Jamás sería capaz de mentirle a usted, porque lo amo.

Y dichas aquellas palabras, Seung-Gil se convenció por completo.

Una leve sonrisa ensanchó sus labios, y en sus ojos, fue evidente el amor que rebosaba hacia su servidor.

De forma tenue depósito un beso en los labios de su amado; Phichit sintió que su corazón partía en mil pedazos.

—Confío en ti, sé que me estás diciendo la verdad.

—Sí...

Una sonrisa triste deslizó por la faz del moreno. De forma suave agachó su mirada, en un intento por rehuir de la dulce expresión de su príncipe.

—¡¿Y esta sorpresa?!

Se oyó por una esquina de la catedral, desde los pasillos que daban a los salones interiores. Seung-Gil y Phichit dirigieron su vista de inmediato hacia el emisor de aquellas palabras; grande fue la sorpresa para el noble, cuando pudo percatarse de quien se trataba.

—¡Padre Celestino! —exclamó lleno de dicha—. ¡Mucho tiempo sin verle!

—¡Hace mucho tiempo que no viene por este sitio! —le regañó—. ¡¿Quiere acaso volverse un hijo del demonio?! ¡Recuerde que es usted un hombre de fe! —De un rápido movimiento se aferra a Seung-Gil en un abrazo; una tierna risita emana desde los labios de Phichit.

—Lo siento, padre. No he podido venir por asuntos que tratar en el palacio —intentó excusarse.

—Bien, bien... —Se separó del noble—. ¿Y qué le trae por aquí? ¿Quién es él? —Con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, apuntó con su mentón al moreno.

—¡Ah! Él es Phichit. —Tomó de los hombros al menor y le empujó levemente; el moreno dio un paso hacia adelante—. Es mi servidor personal, padre.

—Ho-hol...

—¡Un gusto muchacho! —De un movimiento fugaz, Celestino se aferró en un abrazo a Phichit, alzándolo del suelo. Seung-Gil sonrió agraciado ante ello.

—He venido con él, precisamente buscándole a usted, padre.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó, bajando a Phichit y soltándole; el menor se tambaleó un poco—. ¿Y eso? ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece, majestad?

Una amplia sonrisa fue evidente en el semblante del príncipe. Un intenso brillo revistió sus pupilas, signo del gran entusiasmo que sentía por articular sus siguientes palabras.

—He venido hacia usted padre, porque quiero unirme con mi servidor personal mediante un ritual de Adelfopoiesis.

Dicho aquello, la expresión en Celestino fue de total sorpresa; sus cejas se alzaron y sus labios separaron de forma leve.

—Vaya, nunca creí que usted me pediría algo como eso, majestad —susurró, sin creer aún el requerimiento del príncipe.

—Quiero unirme a este hombre en virtud del gran amor y lealtad que siento hacia él, de la misma forma que él lo siente hacia mí. —Por primera vez en la vida, Celestino pudo sentir sinceridad en las palabras del noble; el brillo en sus ojos delataba el fervor de sus sentimientos.

—La Adelfopoiesis es un ritual sagrado, majestad —le recordó—. ¿Está usted seguro de confiar plenamente en su servidor, cómo para proceder a unirlos en un ritual de tal magnitud?

—Completamente, padre Celestino —dijo con decisión—. Él, es el hombre indicado, es con él con quien deseo hacer este juramento, para que nuestras vidas se unan en el sentido del amor espiritual y la lealtad incondicional; es a él a quien deseo confiar mi vida.

Phichit no pudo siquiera articular palabra alguna. Su rostro perplejo, se hallaba estático mirando hacia su amado; él no era capaz de creer las palabras dichas por el príncipe...

 _¿Realmente el amor que el príncipe sentía hacia él era tan grande que, se unirían ambos en un ritual sagrado?_

—Bien —interrumpió el sacerdote, sacando a Phichit desde le inmersión de sus pensamientos—. ¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? Vamos adentro, los uniré a ambos en un ritual de Adelfopoiesis.

Una leve sonrisa ensanchó los labios de Celestino, para luego, girar sobre sí mismo y encaminarse a los salones interiores de la catedral. Con delicadeza Seung-Gil entrelazó su mano a la de Phichit, encaminándole de igual forma hacia la misma dirección.

* * *

Los tres ascendieron por unos escalones que daban a la parte superior de la catedral; ahora estaban todos situados en una sala de mediano tamaño.

Aquella habitación estaba rodeada de velas blancas; todas se hallaban encendidas y el suave crepitar del fuego tornaba apacible el ambiente por la extensa atmósfera.

Con suma calma, el padre Celestino caminó hacia el final de la habitación; allí se ubicaba una pequeña mesa de vidrio adornada con finos manteles de seda, dos velas encendidas y un gran libro abierto.

Phichit observaba a su alrededor con total admiración; las figuras celestiales inmortalizadas en las paredes, los pilares de mármol, las pinturas santificadas, las sublimes esculturas... todo ello, daba al ambiente, una dulce sensación de paz y sosiego.

—Bien, comencemos —susurró el sacerdote, tomando el libro con una de sus manos y acercando las velas hacia el noble y su servidor.

—¡Padre! —irrumpió Seung-Gil. Celestino alzó su mirada con curiosidad—. Antes de comenzar, quisiera poder hacer algo.

—¿Qué cosa, majestad?

Una leve sonrisa desliza por los labios del príncipe, para luego, abrir el bolso que yacía amarrado a su cintura. De forma lenta, saca de su interior una corona de tiernas gardenias.

 _Gardenias; aquellas que simbolizan la pureza y la dulzura. Que indican un amor secreto y la alegría transmitida. Aquellas que solo se obsequian, a quien ha encantado el corazón del emisor de forma definitiva._

Y Phichit, simbolizaba todo aquello para el príncipe Seung-Gil.

—Ma-majestad...

El moreno sintió una conmoción de dimensiones indecibles cruzar por su pecho; sus ojos grisáceos cristalizaron de inmediato. De forma tenue y con suma delicadeza, el noble posa la corona de gardenias en el lacio cabello de su servidor. Un brillo revestido de ternura inmortaliza en las pupilas del azabache.

Por varios segundos Phichit y Seung-Gil, no pudieron apartar la mirada del otro; ambos se hallaban hipnotizados por lo sublime del momento. Solo ellos existían en aquel instante; ellos y sus almas rebosantes de un frenético calor pasional, el que, ignoraba de cualquier acto de bestialidad o inhumanidad que ya pronto pondría en riesgo el lazo que ellos poseían.

—Muchachos —susurró Celestino, irrumpiendo de la forma más suave posible al príncipe y su servidor.

—Empecemos, padre —musitó Seung-Gil, no desviando su vista del rostro del moreno. Una tenue sonrisa se hallaba inmortalizada tanto en la faz de Phichit como en la del príncipe.

El sacerdote sacó desde el bolsillo de su túnica un manto blanco. De forma rápida procedió a enrollarlo, para luego, cruzar este alrededor del príncipe y su servidor; ambos quedaron más unidos por causa del amarre.

 _Y aquello, era el primer paso del ritual de adelfopoiesis._

—Cada uno tome una vela.

Dijo el padre, y entonces, ambos obedecieron. La tenue luz del fuego iluminó sus rostros invadidos de amor y esperanza; ambos se miraron de soslayo, y entonces, una sensación de paz desperdigó por cada recodo de sus almas.

 _Porque el amor que cada uno había encontrado en el otro, generaba paz en sus almas. Aquella misma que, pronto sería perturbada por el nocivo poder del ego y la venganza._

—Pongan sus manos sobre el evangelio —indicó Celestino, extendiendo este hacia los jóvenes; Seung-Gil y Phichit obedecieron de inmediato.

Y entonces Celestino, cerró sus ojos de forma tenue. Y una expresión inundada de sosiego, se plasmó en él. Y sintiendo como la paz revestía toda aquella dulce habitación, en medio de una época tan lúgubre y luctuosa, articuló;

 _«Primera carta a Corintios, 13:1; Aunque yo hablara todas las lenguas de los hombres y de los ángeles, si no tengo amor, soy como una campana que resuena o un platillo que retiñe. Aunque tuviera el don de la profecía y conociera todos los misterios y toda la ciencia, aunque tuviera toda la fe; una fe capaz de trasladar montañas, si no tengo amor, no soy nada.»_

Artículó el padre Celestino. Y entonces por la mejilla de Seung-Gil, una lágrima cargada de congoja, deslizó.

Porque a pesar de que su vida había estado plagada de riquezas y poder, sin amor, él no fue nada.

« _El amor es paciente, es servicial; el amor no es envidioso, no hace alarde, no se envanece, no procede con bajeza, no busca su propio interés, no se irrita, no tiene en cuenta el mal recibido..._ »

 _El amor no tiene en cuenta el mal recibido_ _..._ y aquello, muy pronto ellos dos pondrían a prueba. Cuando el ego de ambos y las situaciones adversas, generaran una ruptura en la coraza del ferviente amor que ellos sentían. Daño. Ambos se dañarían mutuamente, pero aun así, la voraz llama de sus sentimientos, abrasaría las cicatrices y las volvería cenizas.

« _El amor todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, y todo... todo lo soporta._ »

Y así ambos, pondrían a prueba la veracidad de su amor. Porque sí, el amor todo lo soporta, y ambos, deberían soportar tempestades, el terrible dolor de la pérdida, del nocivo ego y la distancia absoluta.

—Es hora de que compartan el vino. —El padre Celestino tomó una copa que yacía en un costado de la mesa; extendió esta al príncipe y su servidor.

Y ambos, empezaron a compartir el dulce vino de la misma copa. Con sorbos suaves y pausados, fueron turnando aquella parte del ritual sagrado. Mientras aquello acontecía, el sacerdote Celestino recitaba el padre nuestro.

Una vez concluida aquella parte de la ceremonia; Seung-Gil y Phichit no pudieron evitar mirarse con picardía; el compartir el vino de una misma copa, generaba en ellos cierto revuelo.

En sus miradas, era evidente el ferviente sentimiento que yacía en lo más profundo y recóndito de sus almas. El amor que cada uno sentía por el otro, era tan grande y osado, que inclusive cuando eran mirados por todos como seres indignos y no merecedores de nada, ellos persistían en amar con más fuerza y valentía.

Que aunque sus cuerpos fuesen lanzados en la hoguera y cremados en el fuego de la ignorancia, perseguidos por la ceguera del egoísmo, y martirizados por las manos del opresor, el lazo puro que les unía, no conocía del miedo o la angustia; cada uno era para el otro una pieza fundamental, y si uno de ellos caía, el otro le complementaba, y por ende, le sostenía cuando lo necesitase.

Cuando Celestino terminó de recitar la oración, levantó entonces su mirada, y grande fue su sorpresa, cuando pudo ser testigo presencial de la atmósfera que ante él se presentaba.

Y entonces él, lo supo de inmediato...

Aquello, no era una simple Adelfopoiesis...

Porque si bien era cierto que, el príncipe Seung-Gil y su servidor se unían por el amor fraternal y espiritual, por la lealtad incondicional y la pureza de su lazo, también era cierto que...

En sus miradas, no solo se veía un amor en el sentido fraternal, sino que...

 _Un amor en el sentido romántico y carnal._

Y el padre Celestino, no pudo evitar quedar estático ante ello. Por varios segundos, en aquella habitación, solo fue perceptible el crepitar de las llamas.

De un fugaz movimiento, Celestino sacudió su cabeza levemente; dio un gran suspiro y luego recitó;

« _Dios todopoderoso, que fuiste antes que el tiempo y serás por todos los tiempos. Que se rebajó a visitar a los hombres a través del seno de la Madre de Dios y Virgen María, envía a tu santo ángel a estos tus servidores; Seung-Gil y Phichit, que se amen el uno al otro, así como tus santos apóstoles Pedro y Pablo se amaban, y Andrés y Jacobo, Juan y Tomás, y los santos mártires_ _Sergio y Baco_ _, no por amor carnal, sino que por la fe y el amor del espíritu santo, que todos los días de su vida permanezcan en el amor, en el profundo y leal amor que ellos sienten. Por Jesucristo, nuestro señor... amén._ »

Y recitada aquella oración, típica del ritual de Adelfopoiesis, Celestino hizo resonar la copa vacía, para así, llamar la atención del príncipe y su servidor.

—Ahora solo queda un último paso para oficializar su unión.

Susurró, con una leve sonrisa ensanchando sus labios; ambos jóvenes le miraron con expectación.

—Han de intercambiar besos, el uno al otro.

Un intenso brillo fue perceptible en sus pupilas; ambos empezaron a reír despacio. Seung-Gil, de forma suave posa ambas manos en las mejillas de su servidor; empezó a repartir caricias con suma delicadeza, ante la dulce expresión en la faz del moreno.

Phichit no pudo evitar alterar su respiración. Tal era la conmoción que apretujaba su pecho, que el carmín de sus mejillas y el intenso brillo de sus ojos, terminaron por hacer evidente las fuertes emociones que le invadían.

Y Seung-Gil, fue acortando distancia hacia él, y de forma suave y lenta, depósito sus labios en la comisura de los labios de su servidor. Phichit, cerró sus ojos complacido; una pequeña lágrima deslizó por su mejilla.

Y sentir los cálidos y suaves labios de su amado en sus heridas, ocasionó en Phichit una profunda sensación de paz. Y en aquellos instantes, todo el dolor corporal para él desapareció, porque el contacto de la piel de su amado en la suya, era como un bálsamo que le hacía entrar en un éxtasis, cuyo principal efecto, era olvidar cualquier cuestión que no fuese la exquisita sensación de sus besos.

Y varias caricias y besos en las mejillas, extendió uno hacia el otro, y un tierno juego de miradas, revestido de dulzura e inocencia, se hizo de igual forma presente.

—Chicos.

Carraspeó su garganta Celestino, en un intento por hacer notar su presencia, mas el príncipe y su servidor, olvidaron por completo su existencia.

Como si estuviesen en otro lugar del universo; así se sentían ellos. Perdidos en la inmensidad que representaba la magia en el mirar del otro. Perdidos ambos en la infinidad de su sonrisa, de su tierna expresión, de sus azabaches cabellos. Fundidos en la magia de lo sublime, en las aguas de la utopía, en lo peligroso pero ferviente de sus sentimientos.

En un lugar distinto, allí, en donde nadie les dijera como deben proceder. En donde nadie les impusiera a quién debían amar. En un lugar en donde, ambos podrían despojarse de sus cadenas, y entonces, dejaran al desnudo su alma, y así, pudiesen unirse a quien fuese para ellos el gran y único amor de sus vidas.

Allí en donde amar a otro hombre, no fuese una aberración, sino que solo, un acto natural del alma humana.

—Chicos.

Volvió a interrumpir Celestino, y esta vez, ambos dieron un pequeño respingo de la sorpresa; dirigieron su mirada hacia el sacerdote.

—Disculpe, padre... —susurró el príncipe, dibujándose en su rostro una sonrisa con vergüenza.

—No importa. —Le restó importancia—. Ahora ambos están unidos en Adelfopoiesis. —Sonrió.

Ambos empezaron a reír agraciados. Un fuerte abrazo los unió por varios segundos.

—Majestad —dijo con fuerza Celestino. Ante ello, el príncipe se separa de Phichit, desviando la mirada hacia el sacerdote.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ladeó su cabeza.

—Me preguntaba sí... —Se detuvo—. Si usted y yo podríamos tener una conversación...

—Sí, dígam...

—A solas.

Dijo en un tono serio. Ante ello, Phichit alzó ambas cejas y miró de soslayo al príncipe; una expresión de molestia se inmortalizó en la faz del noble.

—Padre, ¿por qué no puede Phichit oír lo que va a decirm...?

—Majestad —interrumpió el moreno. Ante ello, Seung-Gil desvía su mirada—. Está bien, yo puedo esperarle abajo en la sala principal. —Sonrió de forma tenue.

—¿E-estás seguro? —dijo con cierta tristeza—. ¿Estarás bien?

—¡Claro que sí! —Comenzó a desatar el manto blanco que les unía—. Estaré esperando abajo, no pasará nada malo.

—Bien.

Y dicho aquello, Seung-Gil depósito un último beso en la frente de su amado. Con los ojos vidriosos y un intenso carmín posado en sus pálidas mejillas, observó cómo la silueta de su más preciado anhelo descendía por las escaleras.

El padre Celestino, pudo percatarse de la expresión en el rostro de Seung-Gil.

 _Rebosaba de amor hacia aquel muchacho._

—Majestad —le irrumpió el mayor, una vez que Phichit abandonó la habitación. Seung-Gil giró su rostro hacia él.

—¿Por qué no podía él estar aquí? —preguntó de forma hostil.

—No quería incomodarle, majestad.

—¿Incomodarle?

Celestino posó una de sus manos en su rostro; una expresión de inquietud fue perceptible en él. Seung-Gil pudo percatarse de la preocupación en el mayor.

—Padre... —susurró tembloroso—. ¿Qué ocurre? Le siento angustiad...

—Seung-Gil.

Llamó al príncipe esta vez por su nombre. El joven abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad, al notar que, el sacerdote ahora le miraba con una clara perturbación en su semblante.

—Padre...

—¿Hay algo que no me has dicho y quieras hablar conmigo?

Retumbó con fuerza entre ellos. En aquel instante, el silencio se acentuó y, solo el suave crepitar de las velas, fue perceptible por la sala.

—N-no entiendo a qué se refier...

—Cedí a su petición, majestad —susurró—. Le uní a usted y a su servidor ante Dios nuestro señor, mediante un ritual sagrado de Adelfopoiesis.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y sabe usted también que, el ritual de Adelfopoiesis es para unir a dos hombres en virtud del amor fraternal y de la lealtad incondicional?

—¡Claro que lo sé! —exclamó con indignación—. De no saberlo, no se lo habría pedido. —Frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, majestad... ¿por qué me engañó?

—¡¿Qué?! —Una expresión de ira empezó a desplegar por la faz del príncipe; Celestino no dio importancia a ello.

—Majestad... —susurró con pesar—. Hace tantos años le conozco; fui yo quien le enseñó todos los valores que usted tiene. Fui yo quien le enseñó las artes, a diferenciar entre el bien y el mal, quien le trato como un hij...

—No entiendo a qué va todo esto.

—Está usted enamorado de su servidor personal, majestad.

Encaró sin tapujos, y ante ello, un silencio desollador se extiende de forma súbita por la habitación.

Con una expresión atónita en el rostro, Seung-Gil, baja su rostro con perturbación. Solo el suave crepitar de las llamas ameniza la incomodidad del momento.

—Y-yo... —balbuceó, siendo perceptible un evidente quiebre en su voz—. Pa-padre...

—El amor que usted rebosa hacia ese muchacho, es evidente en cada expresión de su rostro y en cada gesto que ejecuta, majestad —dijo con seriedad—. ¿En qué está usted pensando? ¿Se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo?

Otro silencio se acentúa entre ambos. Solo la respiración agitada de Seung-Gil es perceptible en el lugar.

—He cargado toda mi vida con los estragos de mi monstruosa crianza —comenzó—. Vi a mi madre ser asesinada frente a mis ojos, jamás recibí de mi padre el amor que necesité luego de su pérdida. Y, lo peor de todo... —se detuvo. Un gran nudo se aferró en su garganta—. Tengo mis manos manchadas de sangre. Soy un asesino, un monstruo y cargo en mis hombros miles de sueños rotos y sufrimiento de gente inocente. Padre, he conocido por primera vez en mi vida, alguien que hace de mí un humano digno, alguien que me ha hecho replantear mi forma de vida, alguien que ha hecho de mí un mejor ser humano...

—Seung-Gil, escuch...

—No, padre —interrumpió. Su rostro ya estaba siendo empapado por las lágrimas que deslizaban por sus mejillas—. No voy a amar a quien usted me diga, es _mi vida_ la que está en juego, son mis sentimientos, mis experiencias y por lo tanto, mi propia existencia la que se ve influenciada por la existencia de mi servidor personal.

Celestino no pudo articular palabra alguna. La expresión en su rostro era de total sorpresa.

—Sí, padre —dijo con fuerza—. Le engañé. Le hice creer a usted que amo a mi servidor personal de forma fraternal, cuando no es así. Amo a un hombre, como lo hace comúnmente un hombre a una mujer. Lo amo en cuerpo y alma, de la misma manera en que José amo a María, y en que Jesús amo a María Magdalen...

—¡Calla, Seung-Gil! —bramó iracundo—. ¡No blasfem...!

—¡No me callo! —respondió con ira—. ¡El amor convencional que Dios me ha hecho creer no ha sanado mis heridas, jamás! —Rompió en llanto—. ¡Sin embargo él, con tan solo un abrazo sincero y una sonrisa, ha hecho más de lo que él ha hecho por mí! —Apuntó hacia la cruz en donde yacía Jesús.

—Seung-Gil... —susurró Celestino, siendo evidente en su faz una terrible expresión de congoja.

—Y-yo nu-nunca... —sollozó de forma amarga—. Nunca me he sentido amado de la forma en que ahora lo siento, padre...

Como un niño pequeño, Seung-Gil, comenzó a sollozar de forma desconsolada; Celestino sintió un aguijonazo cruzar por su pecho. A paso lento, el padre se acerca al príncipe, y de un movimiento fugaz, se aferra a él en un abrazo.

—No voy a juzgarte, hijo mío —musitó—. Es Dios, quien solo tiene el poder de hacerlo. —Sonrió de forma tenue.

—Padre... —Un intenso brillo revistió las negras pupilas del noble.

—Sin embargo, el miedo que me invade al saber de tus sentimientos, es tan angustiante, que no sé cómo poder sobrellevarlo...

Ante ello, Seung-Gil baja su mirada. Una expresión de total congoja se inmortaliza en él.

—La bestialidad de los hombres es grande, majestad. Yo no dudo de lo puro de vuestro amor hacia ese muchacho, pero el solo hecho de pensar que ustedes podrían ser destruidos de la peor forma posible, trae a mi conciencia un huracán de incertidumbre.

—Eso no pasará...

—Puede pasar, majestad. Más ahora que es muy posible que no esté yo siempre presente en esta catedral.

—¿Qué? —De un rápido movimiento, el príncipe levanta su mirada hacia el mayor; sus pupilas contraen y sus cejas son alzadas.

—Me ascenderán a obispo, majestad.

Al escuchar ello, Seung-Gil siente estremecer; una radiante sonrisa desliza por su faz. De un rápido movimiento, ambos se aferran en un abrazo, signo de la dicha ante tal noticia.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! —exclamó con alegría.

—Así es, majestad. Me alegra poder ir escalando en la pirámide eclesiástica; así tendré más posibilidades de prestar ayuda a las personas.

Y efectivamente, aquello, sería para el padre Celestino el inicio de su principal misión; arrebatar el mando a los injustos y dirigir la convivencia de los hombres hacia un camino más ameno y razonable para estos.

El ascenso de sacerdote a obispo, sería, una pieza clave dentro del desenlace de esta historia, pues, traería a los más desfavorecidos, un rayo de esperanza entre tanta calamidad e injusticia.

* * *

Mientras aquella platica se desarrollaba en la planta superior de la catedral, Phichit, esperaba sumiso en una banca de la sala central.

Tan solo su inofensiva presencia en medio de aquella extensa catedral, era visible justo al frente de la santa imagen de María, la que, yacía como de costumbre con aquella vista repleta de dulzura y un aura revestida de bondad.

Phichit mantenía su vista estática en el rostro de la santa mujer. Su gratitud y su devoción hacia ella, eran infinitas.

Él, no pudo evitar recordar aquel día en la catedral, luego de vivir el peor episodio de su existencia.

Allí María le acurrucó como a un hijo. A pesar de que tan solo era una figura representativa, él pudo sentir el calor de su manto y la bondad de su presencia.

El joven fundió sus manos y agachó su cabeza; con los párpados cerrados comenzó a orar en total silencio; una oportunidad a solas con María para agradecer el favor concedido, traía a él un cálido sentimiento de gratitud.

—Tu presencia frente a ella es una terrible ofensa.

Oyó Phichit a su lado.

Y de inmediato, él pudo reconocer al emisor de aquella voz. De forma súbita abrió sus ojos de la perplejidad, y lentamente, ladeó su rostro hacia el emisor de aquellas palabras.

 _Horror._

Cuando pudo verificar de quién se trataba, sus manos fundidas comenzaron a temblar de forma evidente. Sus grisáceas pupilas se contrajeron y sus labios separaron de la conmoción.

Y sintió como el pavor invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo y cada rincón de su alma; su mente quedó en blanco por varios segundos.

—Es increíble que aún sigas con vida. Pensé que debido a tus heridas morirías.

Retumbó su grave voz a través de la catedral. Phichit, sintió como su cuerpo paralizaba del miedo. Sus pupilas inundadas de pavor, se tornaron temblorosas. Leves jadeos de la conmoción rehuían de sus labios.

Y entonces, los tortuosos recuerdos de aquella vez, vinieron a su mente como un montón de cuchillas mortales, y el veneno del rencor, empezó a desperdigar dentro de él.

—Vaya, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás mudo?

Inquirió con gracia Snyder Koch, al percatarse de la expresión de horror en la mirada del más joven; Phichit comenzó a hiperventilar.

El inquisidor empezó a reír con gracia ante el evidente sufrimiento del más pequeño. Una sonrisa soberbia ensanchó sus labios.

—¿Q-qué... ha-haces aquí...? —balbuceó apenas, siendo perceptible un tremendo quiebre en su voz. Su menudo cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

—Soy el hombre representante de la santa inquisición —susurró, acortando distancia hacia Phichit y sentándose justo a su lado—. Tengo todo el derecho de concurrir a este lugar, quien no tiene derecho de venir hasta aquí, eres tú... ¿lo recuerdas?

Con soberbia, pasó su brazo por detrás del menor; Phichit sintió que iba a desfallecer.

Y las imágenes cruzaron nuevamente por su mente, y entonces su corazón, paralizó por un instante.

Sus labios siendo ensanchados por la pera de metal. Las tenazas desgarrando su carne y arrancando sus muelas. La sangre y su sabor metálico inundando su cavidad y chorreando por su barbilla. Sus gritos de agonía y sus súplicas intentando apelar a la nula humanidad del hombre.

Él siendo reducido a miseria y a basura. Su humanidad siendo pisoteada y burlada. Siendo indigno, objeto de juego y despedazado por diversión.

Todo aquello, se asentó en su mente, y Phichit, comenzó a sollozar despacio por causa de la terrible frustración.

—Ah, no es para tanto —se burló el inquisidor—. ¿No estás acaso con vida? Eso es algo bastante inusual, ¿sabes? —Cruzó su pierna por debajo de la túnica—. Deberías estar muerto, muchacho; esto solo vuelve a re afirmar que no eres más que un brujo.

—Ba-basta... basta... —El moreno posó sus manos en su cabeza; empezó a sacudirla de forma leve, signo del horror que le invadía.

—No creas que he olvidado todo lo que me has dicho aquel día en el calabozo —masculló iracundo, tomando a Phichit por una de sus muñecas y obligándole a hacer contacto visual directo con él—. No deberías estar con vida después de tales ofensas... ¡deberías estar muerto!

Y ante aquel bramido, en la perturbada mente de Phichit, una última imagen de dibujó.

 _Su mandíbula siendo arrancada y su vista engorrosa, percibiendo por última vez como Snyder reía desbocado ante su indigno estado._

Y para Phichit, el terror fue definitivo.

De un rápido movimiento, el moreno se zafa del agarre del inquisidor, y de forma fugaz, entierra con fuerza sus uñas en la huesuda mano del hombre; este le mira con sorpresa.

—Vaya...

Musitó agraciado, al percatarse de la defensa ejecutada por el más pequeño; Phichit comenzó a temblar del ímpetu; gotas frías de sudor comenzaron a surcar por su sien.

—Hasta que te defiendes, asqueroso bruj...

—Y-ya basta... —masculló el moreno, no pudiendo controlar el severo temblor en su cuerpo—. Déjame en paz...

Snyder levanta su cabeza con soberbia; mira a Phichit por sobre su hombro.

—Después de todo no eres tan inocente y puro como sueles aparentar —escupió con ira—. Solo espero que el príncipe pueda darse cuenta de qué tipo de demonio se está enamorando.

Y ante ello, las pupilas de Phichit contrajeron. Un fuerte aguijonazo cruzó por su pecho.

—¿Piensas que no me he percatado? Es obvio que has seducido con tu magia negra a nuestro príncipe —masculló—. Él solo está siendo abducido por tu tierna apariencia, pero no creas que a mí me vas a engañar, asqueroso íncubo. —Desliza su mano restante por el muslo del más pequeño; comienza a ejecutar movimiento lascivos con ella. El cuerpo de Phichit se torna rígido y una terrible sensación de asco se extiende por la boca de su estómago.

—¿Q-qué... es-estás ha-haciend...?

—Inclusive intentaste seducirme a mí —dijo entre dientes, dedicando una mortífera mirada al moreno. Con fuerza, entierra sus uñas en el muslo del más pequeño; Phichit lanza un quejido del dolor ante ello.

Y así, ambos estuvieron con una alta tensión. Por su parte, Snyder mantenía su mortífera mirada estática en Phichit, enterrando sus uñas con fuerza en el muslo de éste. Phichit, mantenía de igual forma sus uñas enterradas en la mano del otro.

Y por varios segundos, ninguno de los dos pudo desligar su vista del otro; el ambiente se tornó tan denso que este podía ser atravesado por una flecha.

Y una terrible expresión de rencor, empezó a configurarse en el rostro de Phichit.

—Al fin comienzas a revelar tu verdadera naturaleza, asqueroso íncubo —dijo con gracia, al percatarse de la expresión de ira que iba invadiendo el rostro del más pequeño.

—No me pidas mostrar gratitud a un ser tan vil e inhumano como tú —masculló iracundo, dedicando una expresión hostil al inquisidor.

—¿Vil? —repitió—. Yo solo cumplo con la función que Dios me ha encomendado. El único vil ser acá, eres tú, tanto así, que serás el causante de la terrible nueva era que se avecina...

Ante ello, una expresión de incertidumbre inmortaliza en la faz de Phichit.

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo?

—Serás el causante de la más grande agonía del príncipe. Muy pronto sucesos terribles ocurrirán en todo el pueblo; todo por tu causa.

Y Phichit, sintió el terror invadir en su alma.

— _El causante de la agonía del príncipe_ —resonó en su mente aquella frase, y el miedo a que su amado fuese herido por el inquisidor, fue tan grande y desollador, que Phichit anuló su humanidad por un instante.

Y entonces, una expresión mortífera y totalmente sombría, se plasmó en su rostro; Phichit intensificó su agarre a Snyder.

—¡Uy! —exclamó con sorpresa y cierto miedo—. ¡Esa expresión en tu rostro! ¡Esa es tu verdadera naturaleza!

—No toques a mi príncipe —masculló, enterrando sus uñas a más no poder en la mano del inquisidor—. N-no toques a m-mí príncipe... —En sus pupilas revestidas de rabia y rencor, pudieron ser perceptibles las lágrimas siendo contenidas.

—¡Vaya! —Una fuerte carcajada fue lanzada por el hombre—. Y no solo tu príncipe... ¿tienes familia o amigos?

Y dicho aquello, Phichit se reincorporó de un salto. De forma fugaz, alza su brazo hacia atrás, en un intento por lanzar un puñetazo en la cara a Snyder; el último da un gran respingo del susto.

Mas Phichit, solo quedó en aquella posición; no fue capaz de asestar el puñetazo en la cara al hombre.

—C-cállate... —Las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir sus ojos. Un fuerte temblor, por causa del miedo y el ímpetu, empezó a revestir su menudo cuerpo—. N-ni mi príncipe, ni mis amigos, ni... ni mi familia...

Y en su rostro, fue evidente el rencor que le invadía. Y Snyder, pudo sentir el miedo acrecentar dentro de sí, para luego, mutar este en un rencor y rabia de dimensiones indecibles hacia aquel muchacho que lo burló por segunda vez.

—Sentirás la culpa como nunca jamás la has sentido. —Con fuerza, Snyder tomó del mentón al más pequeño. Ambos se miraron con odio—. Serás el causante de las más grandes tragedias, y entonces, sabrás lo que significa sentir la verdadera agonía. Tú, serás la causa de la desolación de todos quienes te rodean.

Y ante ello, Phichit no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro. Y, una expresión de total consternación, inmortalizó en su faz.

De pronto, el ruido de unas pisadas y el cuchicheo de una conversación, resuena desde los pasillos interiores a la catedral. Por causa de ello, Snyder Koch y Phichit, se separan de forma rápida.

Después de unos segundos, por la esquina aparece el príncipe Seung-Gil junto al padre Celestino.

—Phichit, siento mucho la demora —susurró con preocupación, para acto seguido, correr hacia su servidor.

—Está bien, majestad, no hay problema alguno. —Intentó fingir una sonrisa a su amado, mas el temblor en su cuerpo, fue delatador.

—¿Por qué estás temblando? —inquirió preocupado—. ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

Phichit intentó rehuir de la mirada del príncipe. Mordió su labio inferior, intentando amenizar los nervios que sentía.

—Tengo algo de frío, es todo.

Mintió. Y ante ello, el príncipe se deshace de su túnica, para luego, ponerla sobre el cuerpo de su servidor.

—Mucho mejor, así no temblarás. —Una tenue sonrisa deslizó por la faz del noble, el menor no pudo evitar sentir ternura ante ello—. ¡Ah! Señor Snyder, qué sorpresa verle por aquí —exclamó Seung-Gil, al percatarse de la presencia del inquisidor.

—Majestad. —El inquisidor ejecutó una pequeña reverencia hacia su autoridad—. Qué grato es verle por aquí.

—Igualmente, señor Snyder. Phichit, ¿ya lo conoces? —preguntó, mas Phichit, no volteó a mirarle y solo guardó silencio; un fuerte aguijonazo cruzó por su pecho.

—Hablamos durante un rato, majestad —irrumpió el inquisidor—. Es un muchacho de pocas palabras, pero muy agradable. —Sonrió hipócritamente.

Seung-Gil asintió con la cabeza, para acto seguido, calar la capucha de Phichit más hacia su rostro.

—Es hora de irnos —anunció—. Padre Celestino, muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. —Dedicó una sonrisa al sacerdote; Celestino levantó su mano en señal de gratitud.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos.

—Sí padre —contestó—. Phichit, ¿vamos?

—Sí, majestad.

Y tras aquella conversación, Seung-Gil y Phichit, se encaminaron hacia la salida de la catedral, y posteriormente, con destino al palacio.

Phichit jamás imaginó que aquellas palabras articuladas por Snyder, no tendrían siquiera un poco de ser vacías, pues, pronto en su nombre, se cometerían las peores atrocidades dentro de los grupos más desfavorecidos.

Y entonces el mundo, sería testigo de cómo la necedad y el orgullo, podrían causar tantos estragos en quiénes yacían abandonados por la justicia divina y de los hombres.

Y pronto Phichit, conocería la verdadera agonía, aquella, que iba más allá de la terrible tortura física. Aquella, que generaba una herida permanente, y con ello, el desollador sentimiento del remordimiento y la culpa.

Porque Phichit, sería el motivo de la agonía de muchos, pero no por su causa, sino que por causa, de quien buscaba una excusa para dejar al descubierto su asquerosa naturaleza...

Inculpando siempre, al joven de tiernos y pulcros sentimientos.

* * *

El suave crepitar de la llama que rebosaba al costado del calabozo, traía a él cierto entumecimiento a sus sentidos. Luego de un extenso rato de sueño y cansancio, Baek, abrió sus ojos con pesar; grande fue su sorpresa, cuando pudo ver quien se hallaba frente a él.

—Bienvenido a casa, Baek.

Retumbó con fuerza por el lugar. El más joven, dio un respingo del susto cuando, su vista antes engorrosa por causa del cansancio, pudo esclarecerse.

—¡¿Q-qué estoy haciendo aquí?! Y-yo... n-no es lo que parece... yo...

Una brutal bofetada cruzó el rostro de Baek. Un gran flujo de saliva salió disparado desde sus labios. Sus ojos abrieron de la perplejidad y una evidente herida se formó en su mejilla.

—¡¿Cómo has podido escapar hacia el pueblo?! —bramó Jeroen, iracundo. De forma brutal tomó del cuello al más joven, este empezó a asfixiarse—. ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que hiciste, maldita rata inmunda?! ¡¿Eres consciente de que alguien pudo haberte visto?!

A duras penas, el más joven podía respirar. La saliva escurría por sus labios, y su vista, se tornaba cada vez más engorrosa por causa del reciente golpe. Sus manos estaban atadas y estaba prácticamente inmovilizado; no había mucho que él pudiese hacer.

Con fuerza, Jeroen azotó el cuerpo del menor en el suelo, un gran quejido es emitido por el más joven. Una fuerte tos empieza a resonar por el calabozo.

—Per-perdóneme, perdó-perdón...

Balbuceó, con el miedo sobrepasando el umbral de lo tolerable. De un movimiento fugaz, Jeroen abre una caja a su costado; de allí saca una mediana estructura metálica.

Y entonces Baek, contrae de forma total sus pupilas. Una expresión de terror inunda su rostro; un aguijonazo cruza por su pecho.

—N-no, majestad, no, no, no...

—Sí —irrumpe con fuerza—. Sabes que no puedes huir de este palacio, jamás... —Se agachó con la estructura metálica a la altura de Baek—. Tu deuda jamás será saldada, jamás huirás de este palacio, porque me perteneces...

Con fuerza, toma del pie derecho a Baek y le despoja de su sandalia; el más joven empieza a resistirse.

—¡N-no, por favor majestad, por favor! —Empezó a sollozar de forma desgarradora—. ¡Estaba drogado, no sabía lo que hacía, por fav...!

—¡Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de abandonar el palacio, Baek! —De un fuerte golpe en la zona del peroné, inmoviliza al menor—. ¡Esto es para que aprendas que no debes abandonar este sitio, tu asquerosa e insignificante existencia está condenada a desvanecerse en este palacio!

Y, sin tener la más mínima pizca de conmiseración por la terrible expresión en el rostro del muchacho, el rey Jeroen, ajusta la máquina en el dedo meñique del pie derecho.

Baek no pudo siquiera lanzar un último grito de la desesperación, cuando Jeroen, de forma súbita aplastó por completo el dedo del joven.

Y entonces, la sangre comenzó a salir a chorros, empapando la estructura y cayendo estás al sucio suelo del calabozo. Los trozos de uña machacada salieron disparados de forma grotesca. Un sonido similar a una sustancia viscosa resonó en el sitio.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

El menor no pudo ni siquiera encogerse sobre sí mismo a causa de la inmovilización. Un severo temblor desperdigó por cada zona de su cuerpo. Sollozos y jadeos desgarradores comenzaron a arrancar de sus labios temblorosos. Sus ojos revestidos de lágrimas temblaban de la agonía y el sufrimiento.

—N-no... no... ma-mamá... mamá...

Comenzó Baek a sollozar. Y, en aquellos momentos, Baek añoró con fervor la protección de una madre; se sentía débil y su humanidad exigía a gritos el ser acurrucado por una persona.

Porque Baek, a pesar de mostrarse a veces inhumano, él tenía una muy buena razón para ello. Porque él, a pesar de mostrarse muchas veces frívolo, era un humano, y como todos, requería a veces de tan solo un poco de comprensión.

—M-me du-duele, duele... no... —Su respiración comenzó a agitar con fuerza. El volumen de su pecho ascendía y descendía de forma rápida.

—Desde un principio te dije que este es tu castigo, Baek. —Sonrió triunfante—. Tu castigo es estar cautivo aquí por la eternidad; no volverás a salir de este lugar.

De forma rápida, Jeroen abre la estructura metálica, y es entonces allí, cuando queda en evidencia la total destrucción en el cuerpo del menor; _el dedo estaba completamente aplastado, pareciendo este, tan solo una masa amorfa de carne, empapada en sangre y con trozos de uña incrustado._

—S-Se...Seung...Seung-Gi...

—¡Él no vendrá a rescatarte! —bramó con furia—. ¡Porque él no te ama como tú a él! ¡Porque tu existencia no significa nada para él!

Y aquellas palabras, causaron en Baek una desolación nunca antes sentida. Su alma despedazó de forma brutal, y entonces, su humanidad fue pisoteada y burlada de la peor forma posible.

De forma rápida, Jeroen posa la estructura metálica en el otro pie de Baek, y entonces, las dos placas metálicas son unidas de forma súbita, y otro dedo, es aplastado por completo.

Y Baek, siente nuevamente el mismo dolor extender por su cuerpo. Sus piernas se inmovilizan y el aire se hace escaso. De forma lenta, comienza a perder el conocimiento ante tan traumática experiencia. Su vista se torna engorrosa y el aire empieza a cortarse con el pasar de los segundos. Solamente leves jadeos rehúyen de sus labios; las lágrimas se extienden por todo su rostro.

Y antes de que Baek pudiese perder por completo el conocimiento, Jeroen se acerca a él, le toma en sus brazos y articula;

—Extrañaba los viejos tiempos en que solía verte de esta forma —susurró, posando una de sus grandes manos en el rostro del joven.

El menor, con tan solo un poco de su lucidez mental, dirige la vista hacia el rostro del rey; un leve sollozo arranca de sus labios.

—¿Sabes por qué lo he hecho con los dedos de tus pies, y no con los de tus manos? —Comenzó a desatar el cuerpo de Baek—. Porque si lo hubiese hecho a los de tus manos...

Una vez desamarrado por completo, tendió nuevamente a Baek entre sus brazos. De forma lasciva, posa una de sus manos en la mejilla del más joven, para luego, introducir su dedo pulgar en la boca del menor.

—... Porque si lo hubiese hecho con tus manos, tu no habrías podido liberar el pecado que yace en tu interior, tal y como yo te lo enseñé, como cuando tú eras un niño.

* * *

A pesar de que era aún de tarde, la torrencial lluvia no parecía querer dar tregua. La gente del pueblo se refugiaba en sus humildes moradas, esperando a que las precipitaciones típicas del clima mediterráneo, pudiesen dar indicio de querer disminuir.

Aquella tarde, ni una sola alma había en las calles; solo algunos animales huyendo del gélido ambiente y los fuertes vientos, se deslizaban por los angostos callejones de la aldea.

Teodorico Borgognoni, aquella misma tarde, descansaba en su morada como le era de costumbre. El trabajar tantos años de su vida y el dedicar una labor humanitaria para los aldeanos más desfavorecidos, le hacían merecedor de poder disfrutar tranquilo su vejez.

En el calor de su hogar y en la tranquilidad de su habitación, Teodorico, dedicaba algunos minutos de su tiempo al estudio de su disciplina.

—Bien, es hora de un descanso —musitó, recostándose en su cama y posicionando sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz.

De pronto, un agresivo golpe es asestado en su puerta; Teodorico en un principio ignoró aquel llamado.

Sin embargo, la insistencia del emisor de aquellos golpes, fue mayor, y entonces, nuevamente otro agresivo golpe es asestado a la puerta.

Y Teodorico, entonces atendió al llamado.

Y aquello...

Se convirtió en el peor error de su vida.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con cierta molestia, mas grande fue su sorpresa, cuando pudo verificar al momento de abrir la puerta, de quién se trataba—. ¿U-usted...?

—Señor Teodorico Borgognoni —resonó con fuerza hacia el interior de la morada—. Supongo que me ha de invitar a su casa; a nadie le gusta esperar bajo la lluvia.

Espetó Snyder Koch y sus dos hombres que le acompañaban; los tres entraron sin una pizca de cuidado o cortesía. Ya adentro, el último hombre en ingresar cerró la puerta, obstruyendo el paso.

—¡¿Q-qué quieren?! —exclamó Teodorico, completamente nervioso—. Les voy a pedir gentilmente que se vayan de mi casa. Ustedes no están invitados y estaba pronto a descans...

—Usted no es nadie para echar a la autoridad eclesiástica, señor Teodorico —espetó con seriedad. Los dos hombres de Snyder se echaron a reir divertidos—. Por favor tome asiento; prometemos irnos rápido si usted nos ayuda en lo que necesitamos. —Apuntó hacia la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la sala de estar.

Teodorico miró la escena con el miedo atragantando en su garganta, y por ello, decidió obedecer a las órdenes de la autoridad eclesiástica. Seguramente si hacía lo que ellos pedían, le dejarían en paz de una buena vez por todas.

—Bien... —musitó, tomando asiento y apoyando sus codos en la mesa de la habitación—. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?

El inquisidor sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su túnica, para luego, posicionar sus anteojos en el puente de su nariz.

—Información, señor Teodorico.

—¿Información?

Ante ello, Snyder rodó los ojos con hastío.

—Le voy a introducir en el contexto, querido señor Borgognoni.

—Por favor.

—El príncipe Seung-Gil, ¿lo recuerda, verdad? —Una leve sonrisa ensanchó los labios del hombre; un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espina de Teodorico—. Usted trabajo muchos años de su vida para la familia real, inclusive, usted fue el médico de cabecera también del príncipe hasta hace unos años atrás.

—S-sí... —Teodorico aún no comprendía del todo bien la razón de aquella pregunta—. ¿Qué pasa con su majestad?

—¿Sabe usted que el príncipe Seung-Gil está comprometido, verdad?

—Claro, está comprometido con la princesa del reino Crispino, así lo ha anunciado en su cumpleaños el propio Rey Jeroen.

—Bueno, es aquí en donde viene el problema. —Una expresión sombría recorrió la faz de Snyder; sus hombres se acercaron más hacia Teodorico—. Hay un fuerte rumor de que el príncipe Seung-Gil, está enamorado de otra persona que no es su prometida.

—¿Q-qué...?

—Como lo oye, señor Teodorico —reafirmó—. ¿Y sabe usted qué significa eso? ¡Es un peligro para el reino entero! El príncipe debe casarse con su prometida para oficializar la unión de alianzas y así fortalecer nuestra seguridad, ¿verdad?

Teodorico quedó pasmado ante ello. Una terrible incertidumbre empezó a carcomer su alma.

—Evidentemente esta persona que está causando un revuelo en los sentimientos del príncipe, es un gran peligro para la mantención de nuestro gran y próspero reino. Por su causa, se está debilitando el eslabón que ha de heredar y conducir este reino al más grande éxito y prosperidad.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de Teodorico; una expresión revestida en nerviosismo empezó a inundar su rostro, y aquello, fue delatador para las intenciones del inquisidor.

—Señor Teodorico, yo sé que usted ha tenido últimamente contacto con el príncipe Seung-Gil —acusó sin titubeos. Una mirada lúgubre fue dedicada al médico.

—¡¿Quién se lo ha dicho?! ¡Eso es mentira! —intentó excusarse Teodorico, siendo conducido únicamente por su ímpetu.

—Sus vecinos le han visto venir hasta aquí con su servidor personal hace unos pocos días.

Y dicho aquello, Teodorico no pudo seguir ocultando sus fuertes sospechas y, de un movimiento fugaz, intenta tomar un jarrón y aventarlo hacia el inquisidor.

—¡Eh! —De forma rápida ambos hombres retienen a Teodorico; sus brazos son echados hacia atrás y su cabeza es tendido en la mesa—. ¡Tranquilo Teodorico! ¡Aún ni comenzamos el interrogatorio!

El cuerpo del médico comenzó a temblar de forma desenfrenada. Débiles jadeos del terror empezaron a rehuir de sus labios. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

—¡Váyanse, déjenme en paz! —exclamó horrorizado—. ¡Yo no sé nada, y aunque lo supiese, no cometería un acto tan vil como delatar a alguien!

—Señor Teodorico, por favor recapacite. Mi pregunta es clara y concisa —dijo, acercando su rostro hacia la cabeza gacha del médico—. ¿Ha visto usted al príncipe Seung-Gil en actitudes sospechosas?

Ante aquella pregunta, Teodorico no respondió nada; solo la agitación de su respiración y la lluvia en el exterior, fue perceptible entre ellos cuatro.

—Formularé mi pregunta de una manera distinta. —Suspiró con hastío—. ¿Cree usted que el príncipe Seung-Gil, está enamorado de su servidor personal?

Y entonces, la expresión en el rostro de Teodorico fue totalmente delatadora, y a su mente, vino una avalancha de recuerdos.

— _... Él es una persona importante para mí._

— _¿Casi tanto como su madre Eveline, majestad?_

—... _Igual de importante que ella._

Y los ojos de Teodorico cristalizaron, y a su mente, vino la imagen del príncipe con una expresión inundada de felicidad y dulzura, estando siempre junto a su servidor en todo momento.

Y Teodorico, comparó aquella expresión del noble con la que solía tener hace un tiempo atrás, cuando era reconocido por su bestialidad e inhumanidad, y entonces él, pudo percatarse...

De que Seung-Gil, ahora era feliz.

Y todo... gracias a su servidor.

Y entonces al alma de Teodorico, un fuerte dolor se enterró, y un aguijonazo cruzó por su pecho, y sintió, que no podría ser capaz de destruir la felicidad del príncipe.

—Señor Teodorico, no ha respondido a mi pregunt...

—No sé nada —irrumpió a secas. Una expresión de ira empezó a configurarse en la faz de Snyder.

—Yo sé que usted sab...

—Y aunque lo supiera no se lo diría.

Una rabia de proporciones indecibles terminó por asentarse en cada fibra de Snyder Koch. Con la mirada mortífera, se acercó al rostro de Teodorico y, decidido a darle una última oportunidad, articuló;

—Señor Teodorico... yo sé que usted sabe, dígamelo. Así usted podrá volver a descansar, y además, nos habrá ayudado en la misión que nos encomendó el rey Jeroen.

Tras aquello, un largo silencio se acentúa por varios segundos. Una sonrisa triunfante ensancha los labios del inquisidor, al creer, que Teodorico habría recapacitado y les diría la verdad.

O eso creyó él.

—Púdrase —espetó a secas—. Púdrase la santa inquisición y el rey Jeroen; la gente en este pueblo viviría mejor sin la existencia de ustedes.

Y dicho aquello, ya no hubo más que hacer. Snyder lanza un profundo suspiro de hastío y resignación; de forma lenta cierra la pequeña libreta que sostenía y guarda sus anteojos en la túnica.

Teodorico no pudo dilucidar nada con claridad; por su cuerpo se extendió un severo temblor y leves jadeos de la desesperación empezaron a rehuir de él.

Sentía miedo por lo que vendría.

—Bien, entonces no pasa nada —dijo Snyder con suma tranquilidad.

—Pero señor Snyder... ¿qué hacemos con él?

Preguntó uno de sus hombres. El inquisidor, con calma camina hacia la puerta y, antes de poder salir de la morada, articula a sus hombres;

—Córtenle los brazos y la lengua, y por favor que sea rápido, me estoy muriendo del frío.

Los gritos de Teodorico fueron desgarradores; ante él, los dos hombres sacaron grandes sables y tendieron sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Y en medio de la tranquila morada, un nido de sangre se formó.

Y los truenos intensificaron su ruido, y la torrencial lluvia se volvió frenética.

Y aquello, solo fue el preludio de la real masacre que se avecinaba.

La real masacre que desataría un montón de sucesos claves, sentimientos encontrados y que dejarían al descubierto las verdades ocultas.

El preludio que daría paso al más grande suceso que aplastaría por completo el alma de aquel muchacho de tan pulcros sentimientos. El preludio de tantos sueños rotos, de la distancia, del hijo muerto, de la verdad del enigma, del rechazo familiar y de la persecución religiosa.

Y aquello, ya había dado comienzo, y pronto...

El alma de aquel muchacho sería destruida, y con ello, la vida de muchas personas.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado 3

1° Ya sé que me demoré muchísimo en la actualización, pero espero que entiendan que no estoy pasando por un momento muy bueno, y muchas veces, eso no coopera en que yo tenga inspiración. Prometo intentar hacer las actualizaciones más seguidas, dentro de lo que pueda.

2° El ritual de Adelfopoiesis que narré en la historia, trate de hacerlo lo más parecido posible. Obviamente no incluí todos sus elementos (porque de hacerlo, habría sido muy tedioso), así que traté de incluir la mayoría. :3

3° Sin más que decir, espero que esta actualización haya sido de su gusto. Nos veremos en una próxima ocasión, cuando tenga tiempito de subir otro capítulo. De ahora en adelante las cosas se vienen hardcore, así que muuucho ánimo para todas. 3 xD ¡Besos!


End file.
